Overdose of Pain Onslaught of Reality
by Dark Satirist
Summary: Lucas's mom dies in a car accident, leaving Lucas injured and having to live with a father he didn't know he had, who gives him depression medication because he doesn't want to deal with him. Lucas takes these pills as a way out of everything. Complete!
1. With A Broken Heart And Mind

Overdose of Pain 

**Summary: In this story, Lucas finds out about Dan being his father after nearly fourteen years when his mother dies in a car accident, that leaves Lucas injured as well. Lucas pushes everyone away and sinks into depression. His therapists aren't helping him in the least and a dangerous addiction may be the death of Lucas. **

**Author's Note: Even though this story is under Lucas Scott 22 3, it is co written by Stormstar.**

**Chapter 1**

The sun was setting over the waves that crashed into the white sand as fourteen-year-old Lucas Scott and his mother, Karen Roe, made their way up the beach to the parking lot. It had been a long, exhausting day, but it had its good perks. Lucas and Karen made peace in a huge argument they had had and they had spent some quality time together, something they hadn't had done in over three years.

Lucas was quiet as Karen pulled out of the parking lot and on to the highway. He stared broodingly out the window and at the darkening sky. Bright stars began to twinkle as dusk disappeared being replaced by an endless night.

Karen glanced at Lucas for a brief second, before pulling the car off the highway and onto one of the many roads of Tree Hill, North Carolina. She let her son just be quiet and brooding until the next traffic light, where she reached over and took his hand in hers.

"Are you all right, Lucas?" Karen asked quietly. Lucas pulled his hand away from hers, and then turned to face her. His blue eyes were bright and cheerful, but they also held the brooding look that he had given her so often before.

"Yeah, mom, everything's fine," Lucas said, leaning his head against the car window. Karen smiled and looked back to the road. The light had turned green while they were talking.

As Karen pressed the gas pedal down to the floor, two things happened simultaneously. A large eighteen-wheeler ran a red light from one direction, and a drunken driver swerved out of his lane from across the double yellow line.

The three cars met in the middle of the intersection. Lucas let out a yell as he saw the dark blue car swerve and Karen swerved to the right to avoid it. But the drunk driver seemed to see a target on the hood of Karen's car and slammed into it, just as the eighteen-wheeler slammed into the driver's side of the car.

Lucas was slammed up against the door of the passenger's seat when the drunk driver hit the car. The eighteen-wheeler flipped the car onto its side. The last thing Lucas saw before he passed out was his mother, covered in blood.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Lucas was surrounded by darkness, like an animal enclosed in a small cage. He tried to fight it, but every time he managed to get free of the darkness, something new pulled him back into it. He was drowning in a pool of blackness and nothing could save him. _Beep. Beep. Beep._The beeping began to get on his nerves. Lucas tried once more to get out of the darkness enclosing him, and this time he succeeded.

A pair of doe-like brown eyes swam into view above him, followed by a happy screech. He felt arms wrap around him and someone saying something in the background. Then the arms were gone and so were the voices.

Lucas was in a hospital room, with tons of needles and wires poking him. The beeping that had annoyed him turned out to be a heart monitor. A wire was wrapped around his face, helping him to breathe.

The eyes belonged to his best friend, Haley James. As Lucas's vision cleared, he was able to see her face in more detail. She had been crying, that was obvious, and she looked sad and grief-stricken, despite the happiness she so obviously felt. Lucas felt strangely guilty for being able to read his friend so clearly.

"Hales?" he managed to croak. His throat felt like it was on fire and talking was an effort for him.

"Luke!" Haley said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug again. Lucas winced as she touched his right arm and nearly yelled in pain.

"Water," Lucas croaked, spotting the cup on the bedside table. He couldn't reach it; he had lost all feeling in his arms for the present.

"Oh, sorry!" Haley said, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. She grabbed the small paper cup and tipped it into his mouth. Lucas closed his eyes and drank thirstily. As he did, the memory of the car crash came back to him.

"How long have I been out?" Lucas said, in a stronger voice than before. The water had helped his throat, but it brought out a pounding ache in his head and right shoulder.

"Two weeks," Haley whispered. Lucas barely heard her and stared at her in surprise.

"How's my mom?" he asked, dreading the answer. The last time he had seen her, she didn't look well.

Haley didn't answer, and instead looked downcast at his sheets. Tears were forming in her eyes again. Lucas repeated his question.

"I'm so sorry, Luke," Haley whispered, the tears starting to stream down her face again. "The paramedics couldn't save her. She was dead before they reached her."

"No!" Lucas said, feeling his head pound even more. "You're lying to me. Haley, why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying, Lucas," Haley protested, pulling away from him. Lucas felt bad for making her even more upset, but he didn't understand why she would lie about something this important.

"Leave, Haley," Lucas snapped, as Haley repositioned herself in the chair beside his bed. "And don't come back!"

"Lucas," Haley protested weakly. Lucas turned closed his eyes, feeling something inside him snap. When he opened his eyes again, Haley was frightened of the angry look she saw in their blue depths.

"Leave, Hales," Lucas said, so coldly that Haley visibly shivered. She got up, tears streaming down her face and ran from the room, leaving Lucas alone with his thoughts.

Lucas couldn't believe that Haley would lie to him like that. He didn't understand it; Haley never lied, especially not to him.

_Ah,_ said a voice inside his head. _But what if she's not lying?_

"My mom isn't dead," Lucas said, though not as firmly as he liked. Somewhere, deep inside his mind and his heart, Lucas knew that Karen was dead.

The next couple of weeks were torture for Lucas. The doctors came in and poked and prodded him with needles, asked him how he was, and wrote down things on their clipboards. Haley seemed to have taken Lucas's last words to her to heart and stayed away from the hospital.

Lucas, on the other hand, was breaking down mentally. The doctors were obviously trying to keep his spirits up by telling him that in a week he would be discharged from the hospital to go live with his father that he never knew he had. If anything, that made Lucas feel ten times worse, because going to live with this stranger would mean that he would be accepting the fact that he lost the one person he loved more than anyone or anything. Lucas wasn't sure if he was ready to accept it yet.

Over those same two weeks, Lucas became surly and refused to talk to anyone, friend or foe. Every time he was alone, Lucas would cry over his lost mother. The doctors and nurses heard him crying, but they could do very little to comfort him. None of the doctors or nurses had ever lost so much as a pet before, and they found it hard to imagine losing a loved one.

Lucas tried to think of the happy memories with his mom, but it hurt too much. Every time he thought about something, such as his fifth birthday party, he either broke down in tears or broke something. After remembering a happy memory, Lucas would always remember the fights Karen and he had. The last one was the worst, by far, in Lucas's mind.

They had fought over Lucas's father, the father he would be going to live with in a week's time. Lucas had gotten the chance to learn the name of his father, and half-brother, but his mother had took him home before the stranger who said that he would him got the chance to. Lucas and Karen fought for hours, before Lucas had ran away to Haley's house and spent the night there.

The following morning had been the dawn of the accident. If Lucas had known that on that day he would lose his mother forever, then he never would have left Haley's house. Actually, he told himself on the day before his discharge, he never would have fought with his mother in the first place if it meant that they wouldn't have gone to the beach that day and there had been no fatal car accident on the way home.

A strange man knocked on the door to Lucas's room. It was the day before Lucas's discharge. Lucas recognized him at once as Nathan Scott's father, Dan Scott. Dan Scott owned Scott Motors and was the richest man in town. Nathan Scott was a teenaged jerk that went to Lucas's high school and enjoyed torturing him.

"Lucas," Dan said, staring at the blonde boy with an absolute loathing look in his eyes. But there was something else hidden in the blue gaze, something that Lucas recognized at once. Pity. Lucas was sick of everyone's pity. He just wanted to be left alone and cry over his lost mother.

"Dan," Lucas said, not even bothering to hide the contempt in his voice. "What does the richest man in all of Tree Hill want with the poor, lonely, fatherless son of Karen Roe?"

"You are not fatherless," Dan said, glaring at the kid who was stupid enough to be sarcastic with him. Then he was angry with Karen Roe for not telling her son the truth about him.

"Yeah, I am," Lucas retorted. "Regardless of what the doctors say, I have no father to come and take me to their house on the other side of Tree Hill."

"That's where you're wrong," Dan said, actually admiring the kid for his boldness and sarcasm. Dan saw a lot of himself in Lucas, which was proof that this brooding blonde haired kid was indeed his son.

"Unless you're my father, which I highly doubt," Lucas said, glaring at Dan. Dan glared back, trying to find a weak point in this kid's defensive shell.

"That's it," Dan said, spotting the weakness at once. Lucas, no matter how defensive he got or how much he denied it, wanted a father. And since Dan was his biological parent, he would use this against the teen.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lucas said, in a flat tone. "This is some twisted nightmare. My mom dies and leaves me with a sick bastard who enjoys living through his son that he didn't abandon. Yeah right. You must think I am an idiot."

"You're right, I do," Dan said, instantly deciding to tear down this kid. "And since you're that big of an idiot, you can believe that you're going to live with me and Nathan and Deb."

"No way in hell am I living with you," Lucas said, getting riled up at once. He winced as he tried to move his arm to prop himself up.

"You don't have a choice," Dan said. "I am your biological parent weather you like it or not and you're going to come to live with Nathan, Deb, and me whether you like it or not. Now get your scrawny ass out of bed and walk out that door."

"I can't," Lucas said, stubbornly. "I shattered my ankle in the car accident. I'm not supposed to walk on it for two months."

"You are going to do what you're told, and no back talking," Dan said, not believing a word this kid said.

"I'm sorry sir, but this kid is telling the truth," a doctor said from behind them. He had heard the whole exchange and instantly felt guilty for ever contacting the boy's father, when it was obvious they both hated each other.

"Then get me a damn wheelchair," Dan Scott shouted at the doctor. Lucas paled considerably as he saw what he would be going to live with and wished once again that he had never got into the fight with his mother that resulted with them on the beach and the car accident.

Dan and Lucas were silent as the doctors put Lucas into the awaiting car Dan had brought. Lucas had never felt so helpless in his life, and knew that he was making a horrible first impression on his father. But, Lucas thought as the doctors slammed the door shut. Considering his other son, do you really want to get close to this man?

Then, as they always did, Lucas's thoughts turned to his mother. He felt his heart throb painfully as he thought about the way she would have taken care of him if she had lived.

"Why couldn't I have died instead of her?" Lucas murmured to himself. Dan had gotten into the car at this moment and heard that. He felt a pang of pity for the kid once again, who so obviously blamed himself for his mother's death. Dan tried to think of something to say to help the kid out.

"Look, Lucas," Dan began, but Lucas nastily cut him off.

"Just leave me the hell alone," he snapped, staring out the window. Tears slid down his face as he remembered his mother's laugh and how she would probably be teasing him at this moment if the car accident hadn't happened, which it wouldn't have, Lucas reflected, if I hadn't argued with her about the son of a bitch who is sitting right next to me.

"Why did you even bother?" Lucas asked. They had been driving in silence for a while, and Dan started at the question. It was totally unexpected.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked cautiously. He wasn't sure what Lucas meant and he didn't want his son to blow up either. His son, Dan thought. I like the sound of that.

"You know what I mean," Lucas spat angrily. "Why didn't you just send say no and send me to a foster home instead? It wouldn't be the first time you abandoned me."

It was the second time in less than half an hour Lucas made reference to him being abandoned. _Damn, this kid is smart_, Dan thought. _He already figured out half the story. It's no wonder Nathan hates him so much; if I were Nathan I would hate Lucas too for being an insufferable know-it-all_.

"I didn't abandon you," Dan said, thinking quickly. If he could lie just enough and make Lucas calm down, then he would get the kid some therapy and possibly depression medication for what he was going through right now certainly wasn't cheerful.

"Right," Lucas scoffed wincing again as he moved his shoulder. "So you just left without so much as a word to my mom for college and then three months later return with a pregnant wife? That sounds like abandoning someone to me."

"Who asked you?" Dan snarled, getting fed up with this kid instantly.

"_I_ am asking _you_," Lucas snapped back. They had arrived at the Scott mansion. Dan didn't think he had ever been so happy in his life to see his house as he was at that second. Lucas would probably forget about this conversation when he settled into his new room.

"Do you need help getting out?" Dan asked, trying to sound fatherly. IT didn't work. Lucas gave him a look of utmost contempt and managed to pull himself from the car with his left arm. He leaned against the car and sighed, closing his eyes. Then Lucas managed to limp forward a couple steps before stumbling and falling flat on his butt.

Dan tried his hardest not to laugh, but it was taxing. He pulled Lucas's wheelchair out of the back of the car while Lucas managed to get himself upright using only his left hand.

_Man, this kid's got spirit and determination_, Dan thought as he watched Lucas struggle to limp forward a few more steps. He obviously didn't want any help from anyone, which was exactly like the Lucas Nathan had described countless of times before.

Lucas reached the steps and sat down heavily on them. He looked exhausted from the effort it took to walk ten feet from the driveway to the stairs. Even though he was tired, Lucas still refused the helping hand Dan offered to him. Instead of taking Dan's hand, Lucas asked him a question.

"Does Nathan know that I'm his half-brother?" Lucas blurted out. The question had been on the tip of his tongue ever since the hospital.

"Yes," Dan said. "As did Deb and Whitey and half the town."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Lucas asked, mostly to himself. "I have more right to know than Whitey or anyone in the town."

"Are you going to stay out there talking to yourself all afternoon or are you going to come inside?" an agitated female voice yelled from the front door. She came outside and blanched in surprise as she saw Lucas sitting on the front steps, with Dan standing over him, looking stormy.

"I'll help him inside," she said to Dan. Dan looked at Lucas, who seemed so lost in thought a bomb could probably go off at his feet and he probably wouldn't even notice. He made no sign that he had heard Deb or Dan.

"Lucas won't take your help," Dan said, still glaring at his illegitimate son. "I've asked him four times if he wanted mine."

"Can you blame him?" Deb asked, exasperatedly. "Go inside and take the last of Lucas's things up to his room. They're by the TV. Have Nathan help you, if he'll ever get off the basketball court."

"It's good that Nathan's there," Dan protested. "It will help secure him a scholarship."

"Just go!" Deb snapped, making Dan jump in surprise at the angry look she gave him. Instead of retorting, he went inside obediently. Deb sat down next to Lucas, who was still staring gloomily at the front lawn. "Lucas?"

As Deb touched his right shoulder, Lucas slipped away from her so fast, that he nearly tumbled down the steps.

"Just go," was all Lucas said. Deb saw the tears in his eyes, threatening to fall again. Then she saw the sling his right arm was in and remembered Dan telling her that aside from shattering his ankle, he had separated his shoulder.

"Lucas, I'm trying to help you," Deb said, feeling saddened that the boy refused to let her help. "Please, let me."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said, looking at Deb for the first time. "I don't want your pity or your help, so if that's what you want to give or do, just leave me alone."

"You can't sit out here all day," Deb pointed out. It was a crisp, cool wintry day. "You'll freeze."

For some reason, this made Lucas cry. The tears started streaming down his face again and he ducked his head away from Deb.

"Just leave me alone," he said, though his voice was muffled. "I'll be fine."

"Come on," Deb said, getting exasperated with the kid. "I'll leave you alone once I take you to your room. Is that all right with you."

"I guess," Lucas mumbled. He allowed Deb to help him to his feet and to the wheelchair Dan conveniently left outside. Lucas's face turned dark red with embarrassment as Deb pushed his wheelchair up the wooden board she had put over the stairs earlier for Lucas and into his room.

It looked exactly the way it did in Karen's house, even with a back door and a painting of the river court on one side. Lucas felt the familiar tears burn at his eyes as he saw a picture of Karen sitting on the nightstand next to his bed.

Deb left him alone as soon as he was sprawled on his bed. Lucas felt grateful for the time alone, but also upset. Coming here, into his room, just meant that he would never return to his former home, and was just another reminder that he had lost his mother.

Nathan came up the stairs and onto the second floor landing an hour later. He tried to open the closed door on the landing, but found it locked. Angered by this, Nathan pounded on the door, which had been recently repainted a dark green.

"Nathan!" Deb said, coming down the stairs. She sounded angry. "Leave Lucas alone. This is his room now."

"Oh," Nathan said, feeling stupid. He had forgotten that his half brother was coming to live with them. He heard music playing from inside the room, familiar and freakishly so.

"I'm going to make dinner," Deb continued. "Do you have any idea of what Lucas might want?"

"No," Nathan said, recognizing one of the songs as one of Peyton's favorites. "Why don't you go ask him?"

"He's probably asleep," Deb reasoned with him. "After all, according to the doctors, Lucas never slept at the hospital. They had to sedate him some nights just to get him to stop crying."

"What a wimp," Nathan said, glaring at the door.

"He just lost his mother!" Deb said, sounding fierce. It frightened Nathan, and also made him feel dumb yet again. He kept forgetting important things like that.

"Should I?" Nathan said, gesturing to the door. He wasn't sure if he should go talk to Lucas or just ignore him. He prayed for the latter.

"One of his friends is coming by later," Deb said. "I think you should just leave him alone for now. I don't want him to be wiped out."

Nathan waited until his mother continued down the stairs before knocking softly on the door.

"Go away!" Nathan heard a faint voice yell. It was obvious that Lucas had been crying, by the way his voice cracked.

"Let me in, Lucas," Nathan said, waiting for a reply or some sign of movement.

"Go away!" Lucas repeated, his voice stronger this time. Nathan refused to go away.

"Move please," a soft voice said from beside Nathan. He looked down to see a tearful reddish brunette beside him. "I'm Haley James, Lucas's best friend."

"Nathan Scott," Nathan said, feeling lost as the girl turned her doe-eyes up at him.

"I know," Haley said. "Can you please move?"

"Oh, right," he said, absently. "Lucas won't talk to you."

"Luke, open up!" Haley shouted, banging on the door loudly. "I know you're in there! I'm counting to three and then I'm going to have Nathan break down the door!"

"For god's sake, can you leave Lucas alone?" Deb half-yelled storming back up the stairs. "Oh, you must be Haley."

"Yeah, I am," she said, glaring at Deb. Deb stared shocked back. "Can I go in?"

"Sure," Deb said. "If he'll let you."

The three of them waited, all of them on edge, for Lucas's reply. The faint music was being turned off and a faint curse was heard from right outside the door.

"Haley," Lucas said, surprised as he opened the door and poked his head out. His eyes were red and puffy, from crying, but he was obviously glad to see his friend.

"Can I come in?" Haley asked, relaxing slightly as she saw her friend. Lucas nodded, opening the door wider to admit Haley. As soon as she was in though, he glared at Nathan.

"Go away, Nathan," he said, his voice noticeably icier as he saw his half-brother. Before Nathan could reply, Lucas had slammed the door shut and locked it.

"What am I going to do, mom?" Nathan asked quietly, not wanting Lucas to overhear him.

"Just give him time," Deb said. "He's dealing with a lot right now. He'll come around."

"Provided dad doesn't kill him," Nathan whispered darkly. Deb didn't say anything, though she privately agreed.

Behind the closed door, Lucas turned his music back on as Haley settled onto his bed. Lucas winced as he limped over to his bed and sat down next to her.

Instantly, Lucas drew Haley into a one-armed hug and held her tightly as she cried heavily. Then, ten minutes later, she was wiping the tears from her eyes and staring at him with a watery, somewhat frightened expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Haley," Lucas blurted out, seeing the reproachful look she was giving him. "I didn't mean it that way. I would have told you sooner, but you never came back to the hospital."

"You asked me not to," Haley pointed out.

"Since when as that ever stopped you from visiting me?" Lucas asked, obviously trying to sound cheerful. It didn't come out very well.

"I'm sorry Lucas!" Haley cried. "I never meant to hurt you." Lucas's expression darkened and Haley instantly regretted saying anything.

"Get out," Lucas said. The old Lucas seemed to have disappeared and in return, the Lucas she had seen at the hospital was back. The one who didn't want Haley as a friend anymore, the one that was untrusting.

"Lucas, please!" Haley was in tears. "Don't do this! I want to help you!"

"I don't want your help, or anyone else's!" Lucas was shouting now. "Why can't anyone get that? I don't _need _or _want_ anyone's help! Just leave me the hell alone, Haley, and anyone else who is listening, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Why Luke?" Haley asked quietly. "Why won't you let me help you? Or anyone else for that matter?"

"I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it for you," Lucas whispered. Haley was surprised at the sudden change of emotion. He had gone from angry and threatening to guilty and vulnerable in less than five seconds.

"What do you mean, Luke?" Haley asked, confused by the statement. "Why are you pushing everyone away?"

"Because it's my fault that my mother died and I don't want anyone else in the position where I can hurt them like that," Lucas said. He looked down at his knees. "Leave, Haley, before I hurt you too."

"Lucas," Haley said softly. She put her hand on his knee.

"Don't, Hales," Lucas said, using the nickname he knew would get him anything. "Leave now."

Haley had no choice but to leave, and as she walked down the stairs, she heard things being thrown around in the room she had just left.


	2. The Secret of Zoloft

Lucas refused to come down for dinner, even though Deb had ordered pizza from a local restaurant. He refused to talk to anyone who knocked on his door that evening. Lucas never left his room the entire first night home. Instead, he sat on his bed and cried, threw things, and utterly destroyed his room.

The next morning, however, Dan knocked on Lucas's door. It was a school morning, but Dan wasn't knocking on the door to take Lucas to school. Deb and Dan had talked it over and decided to take Lucas to the local therapist to see if they could do anything for him.

"Go the hell away!" Lucas yelled when Dan pounded on his door for the second time. "I don't want help! I just want to be alone!"

"Get your scrawny ass out here or I'm beating down the damn door!" Dan yelled back, deciding to do whatever Lucas did to get his son nice and annoyed.

"Well too bad!" Lucas yelled back. "You're going to have to get me a new door, for there is no way in hell am I coming out there!"  
Dan felt as if he had been punched in the stomach, he was so surprised. No one, not even adults, refused to admit Dan Scott. This kid had real guts standing up to him like that, and unfortunately for Dan in this case, it meant that Lucas won.

"He won't come out," Dan announced as he made his way into the kitchen for breakfast with Deb. Nathan had left early, mumbling something about morning basketball practice for the junior varsity team.

"Let me try," Deb said, having heard the exchange above, knew that Lucas would refuse to be bullied.

"Good luck," Dan said, obviously doubting that Deb could get Lucas out.

"I got him inside yesterday, didn't I?" Deb retorted. Dan shrugged and shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth.

Lucas's music was blaring as Deb came to the door.

"Lucas, honey, open up!" Deb called softly.

"Go away!" Lucas shouted, throwing something heavy at the door. The music stopped and Deb knew that Lucas had thrown his CD player at the door. She heard muffled sobs through the door and knew something had upset Lucas.

"Luke, let me in," Deb said, trying the door again. It was still locked, and there was no movement coming from inside either. Everything had gone deathly quiet except for the sobbing that was going on.

"I'm not going to a therapist!" Lucas yelled, when Deb asked him to open the door again. "I'm not going to a doctor and I'm not going anywhere!"

"Get the hell out here and listen to Deb next time she says something or you'll be in trouble," Dan yelled through the door. Deb had been so intent on getting Lucas to open the door that she hadn't heard her husband come up the stairs.

"What can you do to me?" Lucas shouted back. "I've already lost my mother and my best friend. I don't have a father to lose, and I would gladly love to lose my brother, so what more can you do to me?"

"Come out Lucas," Deb said firmly. Lucas, on the other side of the door, was surprised at the firmness in her voice. He instantly felt hurt that the one person in this household he trusted was siding with the man he loathed most.

Since the car crash a month ago, Lucas had stopped trusting people completely. He hid his mistrust behind anger and tears, but he still refused to trust anyone. Then he had come to the Scott house and Deb had gained his trust by being kind to him. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours yet and she had already lost that trust.

"NO!" Lucas screamed. "Just leave me the hell alone and get on with your lives! You don't want me anyway, or else Dan would never have abandoned me."

"Move, Deb," Dan whispered.

"Don't, Dan," Deb moaned as Dan kicked the door at it's hinges. The door instantly sprang open, revealing a completely trashed room and an extremely upset Lucas. His wallpaper was strewn around his room and clothes were flung carelessly around. Some of the furniture had been knocked over or completely destroyed. The picture of Karen was broken into pieces in Lucas's lap, which he know bent over, crying. Lucas didn't even seem to notice that Dan had broken the door, he didn't even seem to notice anything.

Deb's heart felt like it was breaking. She had never seen anyone that lost or that upset before in her life. She felt like crying herself as she gazed at the broken person who was Lucas Scott, the eldest Scott of the second generation.

"Come, Lucas," Deb murmured, stepping over broken glass and torn clothing towards the teenager. Lucas glanced up and Deb nearly fell in surprise. Lucas's beautiful blue eyes were dark with mistrust and all the light she had seen in them from a distance had gone out. He was obviously angry, hurting, and deeply depressed.

"I can't," Lucas said softly. "I won't, even if I could. I can't trust you or anyone else. They will only end up leaving me, like my mom did."

"It was an accident, Lucas," Deb said, speaking in what she hoped were soothing tones. "She never meant to leave you."

"Then I can't trust people because they will only end up taking away the one thing that matters most to me," Lucas said, looking back down at the destroyed picture of Karen. "Just leave me alone, before something bad happens to you too."

"We'll prevent anything like that from happening, Lucas," Deb said. "Just come with us to a doctors office."

"Okay," Lucas whispered, allowing Deb to help him up. Lucas was fighting back tears as he was forced to use his shattered ankle to make it across the room, where Dan stood, dumbstruck at the sight of the utterly destroyed room. Lucas was helped down the stairs by Deb and into the backseat of the car, where he curled up and wept again as Dan got in the driver's seat.

Lucas yelled suddenly as they pulled onto the interstate. He was frightened of driving over the speed of twenty-five miles an hour because of his car accident and he was deathly afraid of getting in another accident. Deb told him he would be fine, but Lucas wasn't listening anymore. His eyes were wide with horror and fear, and his lips were forming words that no one could hear.

"We're here," Dan said, ten minutes later. He pulled of the interstate and into a small parking lot of a doctor's office.

Deb helped Lucas out of the car and into the waiting room, where Dan signed him in. Dan seemed to be in an unusually civil mood and accompanied Lucas and Deb back to the examination room.

The doctor examined the kid, who was definitely depressed. He barely responded to his name, he cried through half the assessment and refused to say more than his name. When the doctor finished, he took Dan and Deb outside in the hallway so Lucas wouldn't hear what he would have to say.

"How bad is it, doctor?" Dan asked immediately when he saw the concerned look in the other man's eyes.

"I have never seen a case of depression this bad before, in my twenty-five years of experience," the doctor said honestly. "Did you say he destroyed his room and threw his best friend out?"

"Yes, sir," Deb said. "And he won't eat anything."

"I suspect he won't eat anything because he feels out of place in your home. Do your best to make him feel welcome and let him redo his room if he wants to," the doctor said. "I'm going to prescribe Zoloft to your son. Make sure he doesn't overdose on it, or otherwise he could die."

"How many pills a day?" Dan asked, feeling strangely sorry for his first-born son. He never cared this much about Nathan before, and he barely even looked at Lucas before the car accident. Usually it was Deb's place to do this.

"Two or three," the doctor said. "While these won't totally end his depression, they should help him keep his feelings from becoming to out-of-control."

"Thanks, doctor," Dan said. "Can we take Lucas now?"

"Yes," the doctor said, looking relieved to get the blonde haired kid out of his office. "Go to the pharmacy and call me if there is any change for the worse."

"We'll do that, doc," Dan promised, crossing his fingers in his sweatshirt pocket. It was a childish thing to do, but Dan had never broken the habit Keith had taught him to do while lying. _Keith_, Dan thought thoughtfully. _Maybe Lucas would respond better to him than to anyone else_.

Lucas glared moodily at the pharmacist as she handed him a bag of medication. He was unaware that someone was talking to him, but he was aware of someone pulling him along back towards the car.

The car ride home took about half an hour. Instead of freaking out on the interstate, Lucas didn't even register that it was there. The only thing he did register, however, was the little orange bottle of white pills that was in his hand at the moment.

_They don't even want to try and help me_, Lucas thought miserably. _Why did they even bother to take me in?_

"We're home," Lucas heard Deb say. He ignored her trying to help him and managed to limp up to the house by himself.

Nathan was sitting out the couch with a beautiful curly blonde haired girl with vivid green eyes. They were watching TV together. The girl looked up at Lucas when she heard him come in and shot a surprised look at Nathan.

"Peyton, this is my half-brother, Lucas," Nathan said bracingly. Lucas glared at him for a moment and then continued on his way limping up the stairs.

As he crashed down onto the bed, Lucas could not get the girl named Peyton out of his head.

Peyton glared at Nathan who stared back, surprised at the intensity of her glare.

"How could you be so rude, Nathan?" Peyton demanded. "He's hurting right now and you just had to rub it in that your moms are different."

"I wasn't trying to rub it in!" Nathan protested. "Honestly, I was just introducing the two of you."

"I already knew that he was your half-brother, Nathan," Peyton said coldly. "You didn't have to tell me that."

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Nathan demanded. "It's not like you two have anything in common! You don't even know each other!"

At that comment, Peyton glared at him and walked up the stairs to the closed door of Lucas's room. She knocked and got the reply she expected.

"Go the hell away!" Lucas shouted. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Can I come in?" Peyton asked, twisting the doorknob as she spoke. It was locked, which was to be expected. When Peyton lost her mom, she refused to talk to anyone and always had her door shut and locked. It took her a long time to start trusting people again, and even longer to stop her heart from breaking every time she thought of her mother.

"Who is it?" Lucas asked cautiously. His voice sounded closer than before, so Peyton figured he was right inside the door.

"Peyton," she said, just as the door swung open.

The room was a disaster area. Instead of cleaning it up, Lucas had destroyed it even more, completely breaking his window and bookcase. It was awful, but not nearly as awful as Lucas was.

His once bright, lively blue eyes were dim and dead, as if he had died instead of his mom. His hair was uncombed and his clothes were rumpled and had dark blotches on them. Peyton was horrified at the sight of him, but hid her emotions well.

"Hey," Lucas said softly, limping back to his bed, the only clean spot in the entire room.

"Hi," Peyton said, just as softly. She picked her way around broken glass and destroyed furniture to sit next to Lucas on his bed.

"Why are you in here?" Lucas asked. His voice sounded vaguely curious and somewhat hostile.

"I'm here because I understand what you're going through," Peyton said carefully, not wanting to upset him.

"No you don't," Lucas scoffed, glaring at her. "No one does. No one even wants to, either. Not the doctors, not Deb, and definitely not Dan."

"I lost my mother too, you know," Peyton whispered.

Lucas didn't seem to hear her, he was too busy ranting about how everyone hated him and didn't even want him.

"Lucas?" a soft voice said from the door. Peyton looked up and saw Haley James, Lucas's best friend, in the doorway. They had been introduced when Peyton came over for dinner last night.

Lucas had stopped ranting, but now he was glaring broodingly out the window. He didn't seem to register that anyone was there, or where he was.

"Haley's here," Peyton told him, reaching out to touch Lucas on the shoulder.

"Go," Lucas said curtly. He didn't even look at them.

"No, I'm not leaving this time," Haley said firmly, coming into the room to sit by Peyton and Lucas.

"Just leave me alone, Hales," Lucas said, his tone getting colder with every word. He nearly spat Haley's nickname.

"Lucas, please," Haley pleaded. "I'm only trying to help you! Please!"

"I don't need anyone's help," Lucas muttered, still glaring out the window. Peyton didn't miss the tear that rolled down his face, but Haley didn't see it. Haley reached out with one hand to grab Lucas's but he pulled back extremely fast, nearly yelping in pain as he did so.

The next thing Lucas did happened quickly. One second he was sitting on the bed, the next he was leaving the room via the balcony that was connected to his room.

"What are you doing, Lucas?" Peyton yelled, exchanging a horrified look with Haley.

"Joining my mom," Lucas said. Peyton could barely hear him, but the moment she understood what he was about to do, she leapt off the bed and darted over to the balcony.

It was too late. Lucas closed his eyes and jumped.

"LUCAS!" Haley screamed. Someone pushed Peyton to the side roughly and managed to grab a hold of Lucas before he fell completely.

"Move," the person grunted. It was Nathan. Peyton's mouth dropped open in surprise at seeing her best friend rescuing the one person in his life he hated more than Dan. "Move, Peyton." Nathan pushed Peyton out of the doorway and dragged Lucas into the room.

"Thank you, Nathan!" Haley exclaimed, taking hold of the blonde teenager. Tears were streaming steadily down his face but the glare he shot Nathan surprised Haley.

"Why didn't you let me?" Lucas yelled, taking a swing at Nathan with his good arm. "Why didn't you just let me jump? You wanted it anyway! The other day you told me to go die anyway. Why the sudden change of heart?"

**_Flashback:_**

_Lucas was sitting in the hospital, gritting his teeth at the pain of moving his shoulder. A knock at the door announced his half-brother, Nathan, was there._

_"Why are you even bothering?" Nathan asked as he saw Lucas trying to move his shoulder. "It's not like anyone cares."__  
"I'm doing it for my mom," Lucas said, glaring at his brother. "She would have wanted it."  
"No one wants you," Nathan sneered. "So why don't you just go die like her anyways?"_

_**End of Flashback.**_

Peyton stared dumbfounded at her best friend. How could Nathan be so stupid and say something so cruel?

"Nathan, is that true?" Peyton asked softly. The look of guilt that flashed across Nathan's face made Peyton want to punch him to.

"Get out, all of you!" Lucas screamed, raising his hand to take another swing at Nathan. Before he managed to take a swipe, he yelled out in pain and collapsed on the floor, clutching his chest.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Read and review, and tell me if this was good or horrible. **


	3. How To Get Rid of a Life

**Okay, I decided that in an effort to make this story longer, I have combined a couple of chapters to make it longer, instead of having them separated. I will probably take longer to update, but you will get more in a chapter from now on. You have already read these chapters. I am just adding them new and fresh, since I want this to be a quality story. **

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality **

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Burning hot knives pierced Lucas's chest as he struggled to breathe. The room around him spun and became blurred. Someone was calling his name, but he wasn't sure who it was. All of a sudden, a memory burst into his mind, drowning out the pain and everything else.

_**Flashback:  
**_

Haley had to leave during half time, for her sister had just called her to come home. She never saw Lucas shoot the winning basket, or collapse to the ground afterward, gripping his chest in agony.

The doctor had said he had HCM, or hypertropic cardiomyopathy, a deadly, genetic heart disease. Karen told him that he could no longer play basketball, or he could die. Lucas and Karen fought for two weeks over that. Lucas never did play basketball again.

Haley never found out about the heart condition. Karen had called the school the next day and told them Lucas was ill, which was part of the truth. Haley came by to see him after school, but Karen sent her away. Lucas was glad for the excuse to stay away from school, his best friend, and even his teammates that had seen him collapse. He never told Haley, or Nathan, or anyone else about his HCM. He was teased during gym class for being slow and sluggish due to his medication, but he ignored it until he got home. Then he would sit and cry, being alone in his room while Karen worked.

Lucas felt tears roll down his face from the pain and from the memory. His breathing evened and the room and its occupants came back into focus, though fuzzy around the edges.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked anxiously, seeing the tears. Lucas rubbed his chest, still struggling to hold back the painful memory of collapsing on the gym floor in eighth grade and of his mother and the fight.

"I'll go get someone," Haley said, sounding nervous and upset. "He needs to go to the doctor."

"Nathan," Lucas croaked. Everyone turned to look at him, falling silent.

"Yes, Lucas?" Nathan said, speaking in a nervous whisper.

"Go to closet and find the orange bottle of Beta Blockers," Lucas said, gasping for breath. "It should be in the gray sweatshirt."

"Okay," Nathan said, glad for the excuse to move away from Lucas. The blonde teen had turned an ugly shade of gray and was sweating profusely, his blue eyes shut tightly in agony.

"Hales, I'll be fine," Lucas muttered, seeing the frightened look on his friend's face. "This has happened before."

Nathan turned around in shock, a numbness seeping throughout him. He remembered the eighth grade, when Lucas stopped playing basketball. He also remembered the night of the first game of the playoffs, where Lucas had collapsed too.

Grabbing the orange bottle from the sweatshirt pocket, Nathan went back over to his brother. He opened the bottle and handed it to Lucas, who shook out two white pills and swallowed them dry.

"Do we need to take you to the hospital?" Peyton asked, kneeling by Lucas. "You're burning up."

Lucas wiped the tears from his face and shook his head. It was a bad move; his head nearly exploded with pain from the headache that had been building.

"I just want to sleep," he said, trying to pull himself up. Lucas yelled in pain as his right shoulder seared.

"Here, let me help," Nathan offered, grabbing Lucas around the stomach and yanking him roughly to his feet. Lucas glared at him before sinking onto the bed, curling his knees up to his chin as he lay on his side. He closed his eyes and was instantly asleep.

"I can't believe what just happened," Haley breathed, looking at her now sleeping friend. "What does he mean, that's happened before?"

"In eighth grade, during a basketball game," Nathan said hoarsely. Peyton looked shell-shocked at him.

"I remember that game," she murmured. "He scored the winning basket before collapsing to the ground. He had to be taken to the hospital."

"I left early that game," Haley said. "I let him down. This is all my fault!"

"No!" Nathan protested. "It's not. It's no one's fault."

"Let's clean up this room," Haley suggested, still in shock about seeing her friend in that much pain. "It certainly needs it."

With Nathan and Peyton's help, it took two hours to fully clean up the torn clothing, furniture and broken glass. By the time they had finished, Lucas was just waking up.

"Thank you," he murmured, tears starting to fall down his face as he looked around the room. Haley and Nathan exchanged looks, both of them wanting to comfort Lucas, but not sure how.

"Can you two leave us alone for a while?" Peyton asked quietly. Nathan nodded, taking Haley by the hand and pulling her gently out of the room. Peyton sat down next to Lucas again.

"I miss her so much. I can't believe she's gone," Lucas murmured. "I know I've said that before, but seeing this room reminded me of the way she used to help me when I had attacks like this one. They were usually brought on by the arguments we had."

Peyton didn't say anything; she just sat there listening as Lucas talked about his mother.

"Once or twice I ended up in the hospital because we couldn't afford any more medicine. She would always worry about me, even when I was fine."

"Your mother cared about you, Lucas," Peyton said. "She didn't want you to die."

"It's not fair," Lucas said quietly. "It's not fair that I should live while she doesn't. It was my fault that we were at the beach that night anyway. It's my fault we were ever in that accident."

"Lucas, it's not your fault!" Peyton protested, hoping it wouldn't discourage him from talking. He needed to talk about the accident and about the loss of his mother.

"Yes, it is. And there is nothing you can do or say that will make me see otherwise," Lucas said. "If I hadn't argued with her, then we would have never ever gone to the beach that night and there would have been no accident!"

"Lucas," Peyton said, distressed and couldn't think of anything to say.

"Peyton, can I be alone for a little while?" Lucas asked softly, looking at his knees. He didn't want her to guess the action he was planning next.

"I have to go home for dinner, anyways," Peyton admitted. "My dad will worry if I'm not home by five."

"Just leave, Peyton," Lucas said, wiping away the tear that fell from his eyes, knowing that his father would never worry like that. His father wouldn't care if he died or not.

"Luke," Peyton said softly, seeing the tears that were starting to fall from his face. Lucas didn't say anything; he just stared gloomily at his knees. Peyton sighed and walked out the door.

Nathan and Haley were waiting in the kitchen when Peyton came downstairs, a saddened look on her face.

"I tried to talk to him," Peyton said, sitting down next to Haley. "Can I stay for dinner?"

"Sure," Nathan said promptly. "You want to stay Haley?"

"I don't think Lucas wants me to stay," Haley said, biting her lip to keep the anger and frustration out of her voice. She hated how Lucas would talk to Peyton over her.

"Screw him," Nathan said. "You can stay if you want. I want you to stay."

"Nathan," Peyton said warningly. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Lucas walked into the kitchen, looking like a blonde haired skeleton.

His face was chalky white and he had lost weight that he couldn't afford to. His blue eyes had sunken into his face and were glassy too. It was the first time Peyton had really seen his face and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

"Do you have any food?" Lucas asked, sounding embarrassed and scared. A pink flush added some color to his white face.

"You want some pizza?" Nathan asked, trying to sound brotherly. Lucas nodded, uncertain of what to say.

Peyton and Nathan stood up at the exact same time to go to the fridge and get the leftover pizza from the previous night's dinner. Nathan looked at Peyton, and nodded. He sat down again, leaving Peyton to heat up a slice of pizza for Lucas.

"What have I missed at school?" Lucas asked, shifting uncomfortably on the floor. He seemed to avoid everyone's gaze and instead looked at the floor.

"Sit down, Luke," Haley said, pointing to the seat Peyton had recently vacated. Lucas limped over to the table and sat down, but at the head of the table instead of next to Haley. He looked at the tabletop, uncertain of what to say.

The microwave beeped, breaking the awkward silence. Peyton grabbed the plate out of the machine and set it in front of Lucas.

"Thanks," Lucas mumbled, picking gloomily at the cheese with his fork.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Nathan asked, seeing the deadened look in his brother's blue eyes.

"Would you be okay if you lost your mother, the only family you ever truly had?" Lucas retorted quietly. Nathan was silent for a minute.

"Lucas," Peyton began. "We're here for you if you need us."

"I know that," Lucas murmured. "But I don't want to get close to a person, only to have them get torn out of my life again."

"We're not going anywhere," Haley promised, making Lucas look at her. His face showed no emotion.

"What do you think you're doing?" a low, cold voice asked from the stairs. Lucas's face, if possible, paled even more. Everyone looked to the stairs, were Dan Scott was standing, an angry look on his face.

Nathan looked from Lucas's white face to Dan's angry, dark red face, wondering what had happened. Haley looked frightened, Peyton glared at Dan, and Lucas looked petrified at his slice of pizza that remained uneaten.

"What are you doing?" Dan repeated, sounding angry. Lucas flinched at Dan's hostile tone and tears filled his eyes.

Sensing Lucas's discomfort and his father's anger, Nathan decided to take over the situation.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Nathan demanded, rising from his chair. Lucas looked up, surprise etched into his pale features, while Nathan continued to glare at Dan.

"Stay out of this Nathan," Dan snapped. "It doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't!" Nathan exploded. "That's my brother you're talking to!"

"Nathan, please," Lucas murmured, a blank look entering his blue eyes. "Just stay out of it."

"Lucas," Nathan protested. Lucas looked up at him, all surprise and emotion drained from his face.

"Just go," Lucas said coldly. He looked over at Peyton and Haley, but refused to meet their eyes. "You two as well."

"Looks like the bastard has some sense after all," Dan said darkly, making Nathan nearly punch him. Peyton looked at Lucas, tears filling her eyes. He seemed willing to talk, or at least be in other people's company, for the first time in weeks. Now he seemed as cold and as distant as he did when he had come home from the hospital.

"Shut up," Lucas said icily, as Haley, Peyton, and Nathan left the room.

"What did you say to me?" Dan asked, matching his son's tone perfectly. Lucas glared up at him, before standing up to face him.

Dan ignored the dark, hunted look of Lucas's, instead thinking of ways to punish this kid's disrespect of telling his father to shut up.

"You heard me," Lucas snapped. "Shut the hell up!"

Dan had had enough of this kid. He wanted to hurt him so bad, both emotionally and physically.

"I think it's time someone taught you a lesson in respect," he said, taking a step forward menacingly.

Instinctively, Lucas took a step backwards, stumbling slightly as he did so. Dan seized his chance and shoved Lucas while he was still trying to recover his balance.

Lucas felt his head slam against the chair and back hit the ground. The pain was excruciating! Blood seeped into his eyes from the cut on his forehead the countertop hand inflicted and who knew what had happened to his back.

"How could a father do this to his son?" Lucas spat, pushing himself up. His shoulder shrieked in protest and his ankle threatened to give out while his head spun, but Lucas refused to look weak in front of his attacker.

"You aren't my son and you never were. If your mom hadn't gotten cold feet at the last minute and got an abortion, then this would have never happened," Dan said coldly, feeling satisfied that the news would kill Lucas.

Lucas stared at Dan, stunned. His mother had seriously thought about aborting him? Lucas felt his heart throb painfully, but ignored it. How could she? How could she have considered getting rid of him?

What if Dan's lying? Lucas thought. What if he's just trying to get the better of you?

"You're lying," Lucas said softly and firmly. "My mother would never have considered aborting me."

"She was at the clinic, but ran away before the doctor came like the wimp she was," Dan sneered. Lucas felt his heart beat faster and more painfully as he looked up, wiping the blood away from his eyes.

"She was not a wimp!" he yelled. "My mother was a braver person than you. You were the coward. You were the one who ran away from responsibility. That's why you suggested you have me aborted. You didn't want anyone standing in the way of your precious dreams! You're nothing but a selfish coward!"

"Say that again, I dare you," Dan taunted, raising a fist.

"You're nothing but a selfish coward," Lucas said coldly, feeling tears burn at the back of his eyes. Despite his defensive and confident aura, Lucas was beginning to doubt that his mother ever truly wanted him. Did anyone want him? His mother was going to get him aborted, Dan sure as hell didn't want him or else he wouldn't have abandoned him, Nathan had always hated Lucas, despite the recent exchange between him and Dan, and Peyton was only talking to him out of pity.

Lucas was lost in thought and didn't even see the fist that Dan connected with all the power he could to Lucas's chest.

Lucas yelled in pain before blacking out…

Nathan heard the yell of pain, followed by another sickening thump and then the front door slamming. Peyton and Haley looked at him, fear for their friend obvious in their faces. Nathan felt that fear too, yet he did a better job of hiding it.

They were locked in Nathan's room, too afraid to leave, but too afraid of staying as well, incase Dan found them. He seemed ready to kill when he arrived downstairs.

The sound of a car starting and driving off signaled the leaving of Dan Scott from the Scott family mansion. Nathan, Haley, and Peyton and all looked at each other, worried about what awaited them in the kitchen. Nathan nodded towards the door, and the two girls understood. They were going down together, right then.

"Let's go," Nathan said, putting on a braver face than he felt. Peyton nodded, too nervous to speak.

"After you," Haley said in a strangled voice, waving her hand towards Nathan and Peyton. Nathan nodded again and led the way out the door and down the stairs.

Lucas lay unconscious at the foot of the stairs, his forehead bleeding heavily and one hand clutching his chest. His breathing was ragged and irregular.

"Oh my god!" Peyton exclaimed, tears spilling over her face at the sight of Lucas.

"Let's get him upstairs," Nathan said, bending down to pick up his brother.

Lucas yelped in pain as Nathan touched his chest. His blue eyes fluttered open, scared and distrustful.

"What happened?" Nathan asked quietly. Lucas's eyes seemed to steel over when he saw Nathan.

"Get the hell away from me," he growled, struggling to sit up. "And stay away from me."

"Lucas, what happened to you?" Haley exclaimed, hysterical. She kneeled down next to him.

"I said, get the hell away from me," Lucas repeated, pulling himself to his feet with his left hand while his right was clamped firmly over his chest. Nathan reached out to help him, but was pushed roughly away.

Lucas glared at everyone before storming up the stairs. He didn't do it as showy as he liked; his injured ankle got in the way, but the message to the three gathered below was clear. The old Lucas that had made an appearance was gone yet again, and the new, mistrustful Lucas was back in its place.

Nathan winced, as the door overhead was slammed shut and locked. Dan had done something to Lucas and Nathan was determined to find out what it was.

Lucas sat on his bed, music blasting through the headphones that were clamped firmly in his ears. A bottle of Zoloft lay opened in front of him. He knew that his mother would be deeply disappointed in him if she knew what he was planning at that very moment, but what did she know? She was, in Lucas's book, as bad as Dan for even considering abortion. Did anyone out there really, truly love him?

Wiping the tears and drops of blood from his eyes, Lucas dumped a couple of Zoloft into his hand. He needed help controlling his emotions at the current. The doctor's instructions of taking only two or three Zoloft rang in his ears. Lucas felt that there was no way three of those dinky pills, each the size of a dime, would help him out. Take only the prescribed amount! His conscious shouted, while his other half, the dark half that no one knew, shouted, Take the entire bottle!

Lucas gave into his darker side. He dumped the entire bottle, consisting of fifteen pills, into his hand. Stumbling slightly as he grabbed the bottle of water beside his bed, Lucas popped all fifteen of the pills into his mouth and washed them down with a gulp of water.

The result was instant. A numbing sensation, followed by an unnatural feeling of happiness washed over Lucas, making him feel like he could do anything he wanted. A sick churning feeling dulled the happy feeling, making Lucas want to curl up and die. The pounding of his head grew worse as blood flowed steadily out from the cut on his forehead. Lucas grabbed an old bandanna lying on his nightstand and wrapped it around his forehead to stop the bleeding. His stomach gave an unpleasant lurch and suddenly, all the contents that had been in his stomach, were all over the floor. His stomach lurched again, and Lucas collapsed on his bed, feeling worse than he had ever felt in his life. He hadn't thrown up all the pills that were making him sick, either.

Unlocking his door, Lucas rushed across the hallway and into the bathroom, barely making it before he threw up again. The room swam before his eyes as yet another wave of nausea overcame him.

Peyton heard Lucas as she came up the stairs to try and talk to him. The revolting stench of bile hung in the air as Peyton reached the second floor landing.

"Lucas?" she called softly, peering into the now open door of his bedroom. The room looked exactly the way it had when she had left it, except for a couple of obvious details.

Vomit covered the floor of the room, giving the entire room a revolting stench. An empty pill bottle lay on the bed, making Peyton's heart jump into her throat.

"Nathan!" she yelled.

Lucas heard the shout and tried to heave himself into a sitting position, but another wave of nausea hit him and he puked again. He heard someone pounding on the door and Nathan's anxious voice, followed by the yells of Peyton and Haley.

Lucas managed to get himself standing. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands, splashing some water on his face as he did so. Even though he had never felt this horrible in his life, Lucas was strangely happy that the people outside the door were worried. Worried about him. It didn't seem right.

"Isn't a guy allowed to use the bathroom without someone banging the door in?" he joked weakly, a thin smile spreading across his face.

Haley looked lost and frightened, Peyton refused to meet his eyes, and Nathan looked as though he was about ready to punch him.

"How could you, Luke?" Peyton asked quietly, breaking the awkward silence. She held up the translucent orange medication bottle.

"I threw them away after I spilled them on the floor," Lucas lied, thinking quickly. They must not find out, his dark side informed him.

Tell them the truth! His good side shrieked. Once again, Lucas listened to his dark side.

"How did they spill on the floor?" Nathan asked quietly. Everyone watched Lucas, who was extremely edgy, dizzy, and nauseous.

"In a nutshell, I opened them to get a couple out, my hand was shaking horribly because it had been just after Dan attacked me, and they spilled. The two that didn't spill I took, and then I was out," Lucas lied again, feeling as he was about to throw up. The side affects of the overdosing and pills themselves were overwhelming.

"What did you do with them afterwards?" Haley asked, even more quietly than Nathan. "We didn't see them in the trash can."

"I- I flushed them in the toilet." The lie sounded ridiculous, even to Lucas. Nathan looked at him suspiciously.

"Luke, we're only trying to help you," Haley murmured. "We can't do that if you won't let us in."

Lucas didn't hear her; he was so tired and dizzy. A wave of darkness washed over him again and he passed out…

Nathan could only watch in horror as Lucas passed out for a second time. A numbness seeped into him, infecting every bone and causing him to freeze, horrified…

Peyton couldn't bring herself to look at the blonde teenager that was sprawled across the hallway floor. She knew instantly that this was from his overdosing on Zoloft, but he wouldn't admit it. Throwing away the spilt pills, my ass, she thought to herself…

Haley grabbed Peyton by the arm as Lucas crashed to the hallway's floor. She, for the first time that evening, noticed Lucas's injuries and how he had tried to deal with them. A bandanna was tied around his head, covering the large welt that had been inflicted on him earlier. Dark blue circles that were even more noticeable now that he was unconscious, making him look almost dead, surrounded his eyes…

"Lucas," Haley breathed, crouching down beside her fallen friend. She put her hand on his bandaged forehead and pulled it back almost instantly. Lucas was so hot; you could've fried an egg on his forehead!

"What's the matter?" Peyton asked, seeing how quickly Haley had pulled her hand away from Lucas's forehead.

"He has an enormous fever that we need to get down as quickly as possible," Haley explained. "Nathan, could you please move him to the bed. Careful, he's injured."

"He puked all over his floor, so be careful," Peyton cautioned.

Nathan was in a state of shock as he reached over to pick up his brother from the cold floor. Outside, snow had started falling, but no one seemed to notice. Their only concern was Lucas and getting his fever down.


	4. Hate, Bruises, and Tears

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality **

* * *

School was closed the next day due to snow. 

Lucas woke up early that morning, feeling uptight, nervous, and deeply mistrustful of everyone except a certain blonde girl that kept entering his dreams throughout the night. His chest hurt like hell and his stomach kept giving him unpleasant lurches.

Nathan had fallen asleep on the floor in Lucas's room. Haley had gone home, while Peyton spent the night. She was in Nathan's room, asleep.

Dan had come home late the night before, drunk, and in a pissed off mood. He was still upset with Lucas for planning on overdosing.

_**Flashback**_

_Dan was coming down the stairs to get something from the kitchen, when he saw Lucas's bedroom door open. He took this as a sign that his first-born, illegitimate son was in a good mood. He peered in and was shocked at what he saw._

_Lucas was sitting on his bed, tears falling down his white face. He had a lot of white pills in his hand, more than the doctor's prescribed amount._

_**End of Flashback**_

Peyton woke up at the first sign of movement coming from the room below. A door creaked open and footsteps could be heard moving across the hall. Peyton slipped off the bed and out of the room. She headed down the stairs and came face to face with Lucas.

"Morning," he grumbled. "I think Nathan's still asleep."

"He hates mornings," Peyton said. "He can be a real bear sometimes."

"Most of the time," Lucas muttered, limping down the second flight of stairs to the kitchen. Peyton followed him.

"You okay?" she asked as he slumped into a chair in the kitchen, staring out the window.

"I haven't seen snow since I was five," Lucas murmured, not answering her question. "My mom and I went out and played in the snow for hours, just the two of us. She closed the café for the day, just to hang out with me. I repaid her by throwing a temper tantrum later that night because I wasn't allowed to get a book I really wanted. I was such a selfish brat then. It's no wonder why my mother wanted me aborted."

"What?" Peyton gasped, shocked by this newest revelation.

"So Nathan didn't tell you? I thought he told you everything, the jerk. He must not have known." Lucas let out a cold laugh that didn't suit him. "My mother considered having me aborted. She was at the clinic, but got cold feet at the last minute."

"That's horrible, Lucas!" Peyton exclaimed quietly. She impulsively reached out and took his pale hand in hers. He looked up at her, surprised by the friendly gesture.

"My own mother didn't even want me," Lucas said quietly. "My father sure as hell hates me, he abandoned me and didn't even care. He just went and knocked up someone else. My brother only pretends to care, while my best friend only wants to think of ways to hurt me."

"Lucas, that is not true," Peyton protested. "Your mother obviously wanted you, she decided to keep you, didn't she? And Nathan really does care. He stood up for you, didn't he? And Haley really loves you! She just had the misfortune of telling you bad news, that's all. None of this is her fault."

"Sorry," Lucas muttered. "I didn't mean to dump everything on you like that."

"Lucas, I don't mind," Peyton said softly. "I really don't mind."

"Thanks," he said quietly. He pulled his knees up to his chin and stared out the window as the snow continued to fall in heaps.

Nathan came down the stairs a while later, to find his best friend and his half-brother talking animatedly to each other. Lucas was smiling and waving his hand avidly as he described something Nathan managed to decipher as playing basketball.

"And then this guy came out of nowhere, trying to block my shot. He was twice my height, so I ducked around him easily and then dribbled backwards to the three-point line and did this shot called a fade-away. I sunk it easily and it was the winning shot," Lucas said. Nathan detected a hint of pride in his brother's voice.

"That's totally cool," Peyton said enthusiastically. She, too, was smiling. Something seemed to have happened between them when Nathan was asleep. They were sitting closer together than even good friends were supposed to, and they were holding hands. It was strange, in a good sort of way.

"Yeah, and then my mom and I celebrated by going out for ice cream with Haley," Lucas said, his smile slipping off his face slightly. "It was one of the few times my mom and I didn't end the night in a huge argument."

Peyton stayed silent, not sure of what to say. Nathan took this moment to make his entrance. His brother seemed to be in a more relaxed mood.

"Morning, Peyton, Lucas," he said. Lucas tensed slightly as Peyton said good morning back. "How you doing?" Nathan added to Lucas.

"Wishing for once I could get through an entire day without someone asking me that," Lucas said, his tone noticeably colder. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower."

"Good idea," Peyton said, in a teasing voice. "No offense, but you stink!"

"Thanks," Lucas said, rolling his eyes. He smiled slightly and limped back up the stairs, leaving Peyton and Nathan alone.

"He seems to accept you more than anyone else," Nathan commented as soon as his brother was out of hearing distance.

"I'm the only one whose not related to him, not been his friend forever, and doesn't have some twisted desire to hurt him," Peyton said. "I also understand what he's going through."

"I just wish he wouldn't be so distant from everyone though. Dan, I can understand, but Haley? She doesn't understand why he's so angry with her," Nathan said, thinking of how his new friend left in such a distressed manner the night previous.

"She drew the short straw in this mess," Peyton said ominously. Relenting to Nathan's confused look, she added, "Haley had to tell Lucas that his mom died. He thought it was some plot to hurt him, until the doctors told him otherwise."

"But that's stupid!" Nathan protested. "Lucas should know that Haley wouldn't do that to him."

"Would you be thinking to clearly if you had just lost your mother?" Peyton snapped, getting aggravated by her best friend's thick headedness.

"Even still, I wouldn't tune out my friends like that!" Nathan argued.

"I did," Peyton said softly. "Remember, when I was nine and my mom died? I didn't talk to you at all for weeks, and you thought I was mad at you."

"I just wanted you to talk to me," Nathan said in his defense.

"I knew that, I just didn't want to talk to you," Peyton said.

"Why not?" Nathan asked, looking confused.

"You wouldn't understand until you lost your own mother," Peyton said, brushing off an explanation. Truth was, she wasn't sure why she did it, it just kind of happened.

"Oh," Nathan said, looking slightly ashamed of himself. "Haley's on her way over with breakfast." He didn't want to talk about losing his mother anymore. The thought was just too unbearable.

"Haley is here with breakfast," a voice announced. Haley came over to the kitchen table and plopped down next to Peyton, taking off her gloves and scarf. She set a large brown paper bag down on the table. "Where's Luke?"

"In the shower," Peyton answered, opening the bag. To-go cartons and boxes were piled high inside it. "Err, what all did you bring?"

"Lucas's favorites," Haley answered. "I hope it will persuade him to eat something."

Soft footsteps came down the stairs and Lucas appeared in the kitchen. He looked at Haley, uncertain of what to say or do.

"Come sit down," Peyton said, motioning to the chair on her other side. Lucas nodded, his still-wet hair sending droplets of water everywhere. He limped over to the table and sat down next to Peyton.

"How are you-?" Haley broke off at Nathan's glare to silence her. 'Don't say another word,' he mouthed. Haley shut her mouth instantly.

"I'm fine, Hales," Lucas said, sounding resigned to answering the question. His voice was distant and lifeless, not at all like it was when he was talking with Peyton.

"What's for breakfast?" Nathan asked, changing the subject again.

"Well, umm, it's not really what people consider breakfast food, but I brought over a carton of chocolate chip cookies, an entire chocolate cake, and some toast, some eggs, and a couple pieces of fruit," Haley said promptly. Nathan looked at her like she had just grown a third head, while Lucas looked down at the table top, a tear sliding out of his eyes.

"You want some?" Peyton asked, taking out one of the boxes and opening it. It was the chocolate cake.

"I'm not really hungry," Lucas mumbled. "I think I'm going to go read a book."

"Mind if I come?" Peyton asked instantly.

"Not if you come alone," Lucas murmured, getting up from the table. He limped up the stairs without really looking to see if she was coming or not.

"I'll persuade him to eat," Peyton promised, grabbing a couple paper plates, some plastic ware, and a couple of the boxes of food. Haley looked downcast at the table.

"You okay, Haley?" Nathan asked as Peyton disappeared up the stairs. Haley shook her head, tears sliding down her face.

"Lucas hates me," she said sadly. "And I don't think that's ever going to change."

"He's going through a lot right now," Nathan said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Take it from someone with experience; he'll come around and welcome you back with open arms. Trust me."

"I think I should leave," Haley said, getting up and putting her gloves and scarf back on.

"Stay," Nathan said suddenly. Haley looked surprised at him.

"O-okay," she stammered, sitting back down again. She looked nervously at him and Nathan looked right back at her, the same expression visible on his face.

Peyton knocked lightly before walking through the open door into Lucas's room. He had his headphones on already, and was completely absorbed in The Great Gatsby.

"That's a hefty book for a fourteen-year-old," she teased, sitting down on the bed next to him. Lucas looked up from his book and smiled slightly. He took of his headphones and shut his book.

"That's a pretty hefty load of food for someone to eat by herself," he retorted. His blue eyes were bright and lively, like they had been when he was talking to her downstairs earlier.

"I was hoping you would eat some with me?" Peyton asked slyly. Lucas looked revolted at the mention of food.

"I really wasn't lying when I said I was hungry before," Lucas said, looking, as he was about to be sick.

"Oh, well, forget the food then," Peyton said, pushing the stuff off the bed. She was thankful the take-out box didn't spill its contents all over the floor.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucas asked, sounding nervous and frightened.

"What is it?" Peyton asked, feeling Lucas's mood shift from relaxed to super-charged and tensed. She tensed slightly; was she about to get the real reason behind Lucas's stupid idea to overdose?

"How did you get over your mom dying? I mean, you talk about her without wanting to cry or kill yourself, you seem happy, and you got on with your life," Lucas said, feeling embarrassed for rambling like he was.

"I never truly did get over it," Peyton said softly, not expecting this. "Some memories, even now, make me want to cry, because I know I will never get to experience those things with her, ever again. But even though it seems impossible now, Lucas, it gets easier. The abyss of pain goes away after awhile. I promise you that."

"I've been thinking about that," Lucas said softly. "And I don't think it ever will. My mom was all I had, Peyton. I don't have a father. You know that."

"What happened yesterday, Lucas?" Peyton asked, feeling on edge for the answer I was about to receive. "What did Dan do to you?"

Instead of answering, Lucas set his book down on the bed and stood up, his back facing her. Then he pulled off his soaked tee shirt and slowly turned around.

Black and blue bruises dotted Lucas's muscular torso. Some were fading, some were brand new, and some were just there. The worst was on Lucas's chest, were it was obvious a fist connected with it. It was dark purple and swollen; it looked as though a rib might be cracked.

Peyton reached out and gingerly laid a hand on Lucas's chest, feeling him wince underneath it. She stared at the bruise, and then at Lucas's face. His blue eyes were contorted with pain, anger, and fear; his mouth pulled into an ugly grimace.

"I'm sorry, Lucas, for everything that's happened to you," she murmured. Fresh tears began to fall from his face, making him look more vulnerable than ever. _Why does all this bad stuff happen to him?_ Peyton thought, while staring at the blonde, unable to think of something to say to him._ He's only fourteen and he's already lost his mother, his father is abusive towards him for no reason, and he overdoses. And I thought I had it bad when my mother died. _

Lucas sat on the bed, every muscle tense and ready to spring back up at the slightest provocation. He bowed his head and let his tears fall, something he hadn't done since the night at the hospital when Haley told him that Karen was dead. Lucas cried for his mother, cried for the way his father treated him, and cried for having no one to love him unconditionally, and to be there for him, the way Karen was when she was alive.

"It's okay," a faraway voice was telling him. "It's going to be okay." The voice was rough, but also gentle and kind. For a moment, Lucas thought he was back in his mother's arms, and she was telling him that she would be there for him, always.

For that briefest second, Lucas was truly happy. And then everything came crashing back down on him, making him feel even worse than he had been. His emotions were out of his control all of a sudden, and now Lucas was on his feet, throwing things and yelling things that he himself couldn't understand.

Peyton could only watch in fear and horror as Lucas flung everything in his reach across the room.

"Why does everyone _always_ leave?" he screamed. "Why does everyone have to take things from me? Why me? Why?"

Peyton couldn't do anything for him, in fear that she would be thrown out of the room, in fear that he would hurt her. She shouldn't have, though, for the next moment, he was on his bed again, crying even harder than he had been.

"Luke?" Peyton said softly. He looked at her, his blue eyes dark and depressed, void of any real feeling other than darkness and fear.

"She's gone," he said quietly, his voice cracking. "She's gone and she's never coming back. She left me here with that bastard, knowing what monster he is, knowing what would happen to me if anything happened to her. How could she? How could my mother do that to the one thing she claimed mattered most to her in the entire world?"

How was she supposed to answer that? Lucas only had one parent that he could trust, one parent that was there for him, and one parent that he knew. When Peyton's mother died, she had her father who was there for her. More than Dan would ever be there for Lucas, that Peyton was certain.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. The floor creaked and then door was flung wide open.

Expecting Dan, Lucas jumped to his feet, turning around to greet the person at the door with fists. He was surprised to see Deb standing there, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"What has he done to you, Lucas?" she asked quietly. Lucas winced, and glared at her.

"Why do you care?" he asked coldly. "Why don't you go on to work and leave me the hell alone?"

"Lucas, I want to help you, I really do," Deb said, still speaking quietly. "Why won't you let me?"

"I don't want or need your help," Lucas spat, making Peyton flinch beside him. "Or anyone else's for that matter. Just leave me _alone!_"

He shouted the last word, before storming out his bedroom door, not as showy as he liked because of his stupid cast. Lucas stomped down the stairs, ignoring frightened looks of Nathan and Haley, who were still sitting at the kitchen table, and outside.

Lucas heard voices calling his name from the door, too scared to come after him. Lucas ignored them, breaking into a lopsided jog. He had no clue as to where he was going; all he did know was that he had to get away.

Lucas became aware of the biting cold and the pain in his ankle, just as he became aware of his surroundings. He was at the River Court, an old basketball court that he used to play ball on with his friends.

The court was empty and covered with snow, but Lucas felt at home. He limped to the icy bleachers and sat down, ignoring the shivers that racked him as he did. Lucas lifted his ankle that was in a cast and began to pick at it, not really realizing what he was doing. As Lucas tore at the cast, he thought about all the good times he had had at the basketball court. He remembered killing his friends in the basketball games they had held, and once beating Nathan to join the middle school basketball team.

Footsteps crunching in the snow made Lucas look up. Two people were crossing the basketball court, both of them obviously looking for him. As they drew closer, Lucas recognized one of them as Skills Taylor, one of his good friends from before the accident that had taken his mother's life. The other person was hidden by the hood of their jacket, but Lucas had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Hey, Lucas!" Skills called. "What up dog? Long time, no see!"

"Hi Skills," Lucas said, smiling slightly. "Not a whole lot."

"Would 'not a whole lot' include you tearing your cast on your ankle to shreds?" Skills asked dryly. Lucas looked at his ankle, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks as he saw the white hospital cast in pieces on the ground. "What's up?"

"It's nothing," Lucas grumbled. Skills rolled his eyes.

"Well, Mr. It's _Nothing_," Skills began. Lucas didn't give him the chance to finish. He sprang to his feet and swung his arm around, connecting it with the side of Skills' face.

"Don't _ever_ talk to me again," Lucas growled, limping away as fast as he could. Skills stayed on the cold ground, stunned.

The other person who was with Skills made sure he was okay before darting after Lucas.

"LUCAS!" she yelled. It was no one Lucas had ever met before, so he spun around in surprise, nearly falling over.

"Brooke?" he asked, surprised. Brooke Davis was Haley's cousin and friend, and the first girl Lucas had ever kissed.

"You really shouldn't do that to people, Lucas. We only want to help you," Brooke said, wrapping her arms around her middle in an angry stance. Lucas glared at her.

"When is everyone going to stop saying that and realize I _don't_ want _or_ need anyone's help? Not even yours, Brooke Davis," Lucas said coldly. Brooke glared at him. _If looks could kill, I would be so dead right now_, Lucas thought.

"When are _you_ going to realize you need help, whether you want it or not? I've talked to Haley and she's been saying you've been treating all your friends like crap. I didn't want to believe it, because I know you're a good guy, Lucas," Brooke said, her tone sounding disbelieving, even to Lucas's ears. "I can't see why I liked you before. You have turned into someone you swore you never would turn into."

"Whose that?" Lucas challenged, dreading the answer.

"You've turned into your father," Brooke said quietly.

**Okay, the next chapter is in the process of being written. I will have my wonderful new beta, Stormstar, read and edit it before posting it. Hope you guys like!! **


	5. Arguments and Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 5**

Lucas stared at Brooke, dumbfounded by what she had just said, and completely shocked as well. How could she say such a thing? Did she really believe that he was as bad as Dan? Sure, Lucas wasn't perfect, but he didn't try to be. He also wasn't intentionally hateful towards people and didn't try to hurt people who cared about him.

Seeing the look of shock that crossed Lucas's face, Brooke immediately felt horrible for saying that he had turned into his father. Lucas had been through enough without her adding to the pain by calling him his father, especially since there was obviously something wrong. Brooke knew Lucas well enough to know that he would never punch anybody unless he was extremely pissed off about something.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it," Brooke said emotionally, taking a step towards Lucas. She put a hand on his uninjured shoulder and was relieved when he didn't shy away.

"I'm sorry too, Brooke. I didn't mean to punch Skills back there." Lucas looked at the fast flowing river, not meeting Brooke's eyes.

"What happened back there, Luke? That's really not like you." Brooke watched as Lucas tensed slightly.

"It's kind of a long story," he muttered, shifting away from her. Brooke sighed.

"Come on, let me take you home. You can tell me as much as you want on the way," she offered, sensing that Lucas was on the brink of exhaustion, both physically and emotionally.

"Okay," Lucas murmured, consenting to Brooke's help. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she put one around his waist to help him walk. Lucas closed his eyes against the pain as he put weight on his injured ankle.

"You okay?" Brooke asked, concerned. Lucas bit his lip and shrugged.

"I'll be fine," he said, opening his eyes. Brooke had known him long enough to know that he was in a lot of pain, but she knew that he would just get defensive if she pestered him about it.

"Ready?"  
Lucas nodded, inhaling sharply as the two teens made their way slowly back to the River Court. Brooke helped Lucas to a bench and then sat down beside him. Lucas was grateful for the chance to sit down. He let out a sigh and looked over at Brooke, admiring how cute she looked with snowflakes in her brunette hair. Then he remembered Peyton, the gorgeous blonde girl he had felt a connection with the first time he saw her. The thought of Peyton brought a faint smile to his features.

"How are we going to get..." Lucas's voice trailed off. He wasn't quite ready to call Dan's house home yet. It just felt wrong, because he still considered the house he had lived in with Karen home.

Brooke looked at him and smiled slightly when she saw his. "Don't think we're going to have to worry about that. I told Skills to call Haley." The smile quickly left her face.

"Wait, you called Haley?" Lucas half-yelled, outraged. Haley was one of the people he trusted least right now, due largely to the fact that she had been the one who told him about Karen.

"Yeah, so? I thought you two were friends," Brooke said, looking confused. "You two are, right?"

"Not anymore," Lucas said darkly, getting off the bench. "It was nice knowing you, Brooke. I hope you have a nice life. I won't be seeing you."

"Lucas, wait!" Brooke yelled. Lucas ignored her and limped away as fast as he could, leaving a puzzled Brooke at the River Court.

Nathan looked at the clock, wondering where Lucas was. He felt a strange need to talk to Lucas, apologize for what had happened over the past fourteen years, and the past couple of months. Nathan also wanted to make sure that Lucas was okay after what Dan had done to him.

It had been over three hours since Lucas stormed out of the house. Haley had gone home because she had to study for a huge history exam that would take place the next day. Deb had gone into the masters' bedroom when Lucas left and hadn't come back out since. Peyton was the only person who was waiting for Lucas's return with Nathan since Dan was hiding out at the dealership.

"Do you think Lucas is going to be okay?" Peyton asked for the fourth time. Nathan shrugged and grunted noncommittally. Ever since Lucas had left, Peyton had been bugging him with the same question over and over and Nathan had been giving her the same answer over and over,

"I really don't know, Peyton. He really was a mess when he left," he said. As the four times previous, Peyton's nervous look fell into one of deep discontent.

The kitchen door creaked open, making both Peyton and Nathan look up. Lucas limped in, looking cold and tired but somewhat more at ease than when he had left.

"Hey, man," Nathan greeted the other Scott. Lucas froze for a second, a guarded look entering his calm blue eyes. The blonde blinked and the look was gone, replaced by tentative trust. Nathan felt hopeful that Lucas was going to be all right.

"Hi," Lucas said, his voice hoarse and scratchy. He hunched his good shoulder nervously.

"Why don't you sit down?" Peyton suggested, motioning to the seat next to her and across from Nathan. Lucas nodded, but didn't move. Peyton looked at him for a second before noticing the missing cast on his ankle.

"I'm okay," Lucas muttered, limping to sit down beside her. God, he's observant, Peyton thought. He had obviously caught her staring at his injured ankle.

"Where've you been?" Nathan asked. Lucas tensed for a second.

"I went down to the River Court for a while and then went on a walk," Lucas murmured. "May I have something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sure. What would you like?" Peyton asked, feeling relieved that Lucas hadn't grown cold and defensive when Nathan asked where he had been. In fact, Lucas seemed to be doing a lot better than he had this morning.

"Umm... I, uh," Lucas looked at Nathan.

"You want leftovers from last night? We had Chinese," Nathan said. Lucas nodded slowly.

"I like Chinese food," he said. Peyton smiled as she went to the fridge and took out the cartons from the local restaurant and dumped their contents onto a plate, which she put into the microwave.

"It will be ready in a few minutes," Peyton informed him. "Whatever you don't eat, we will." She smiled at Lucas.

"Thanks," he said smiling back. It was the first time he had really smiled since the accident and everything else that had happened since then.  
Nathan watched the exchange between Lucas and Peyton and smiled as well. It was nice to see Lucas happy. Happy suited him. And if Peyton made Lucas happy, then Nathan was glad his best friend was here.

The beeping of the microwave broke the silent exchange between Lucas and Peyton. Peyton got up to get the food and two forks. She set the plate down in front of Lucas.

"Dig in," she said, sitting down next to him. Lucas's smile turned into a grin as he picked up his fork and stabbed a piece of chicken.

"I'm going to go out for a while," Nathan announced, wanting to leave Peyton and Lucas alone for a while. Plus, he kind of wanted to visit Haley. He really enjoyed being in the girl's company.

"Okay. See you later, Nate," Peyton said.

"Bye," Lucas added as Nathan walked out the door. The younger Scott paused, surprised, before continuing on with his walk.  
Peyton stared at Lucas as he ate a couple more bites of the food.

"What?" he asked, setting down his fork as he caught Peyton's stare.

"What has put you in such a good mood today?" she asked.

"The walk I went on really cleared my head. Plus, Dan isn't home," Lucas said. He was going to say more, but decided against it.

"That's good," Peyton said, looking down at the half empty plate of Chinese food. "You done?"

"Yeah," Lucas said, his voice distant. Peyton looked up at him and saw instantly what he was staring at. It was a picture of Dan, Deb, and Nathan, taken a couple of years previous. It was at the beach. Nathan was laughing as Dan was dunking him under the water while Deb was laughing behind them. Peyton had been there that day, and she had taken the picture Lucas was staring longingly at.

"I wished sometimes that Dan had chosen my mom instead of Nathan's," Lucas said softly. "but now, after yesterday, I am actually glad that he didn't."

"I'm sorry, Lucas," Peyton said quietly. Lucas looked at her.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything that has happened to you. From what I can tell, you're a great guy, Lucas. You don't deserve the bad things that are happening to you," Peyton said. Lucas nodded his thanks.

"I don't think I'm ever going to stop missing her," Lucas said sadly, wiping away the tears that started falling.

"No one is asking you to," Peyton said, wanting so badly to hug him.

"I think Dan does," Lucas muttered.

"Don't listen to the things Dan says or does," Peyton said encouragingly. Lucas looked away from her and stared down at his hands.

"Do you think I'm like Dan?" Lucas asked softly. Peyton was shocked at the question and sickened by the thought.

"Hell no!" she exclaimed. "Whoever told you that clearly doesn't know you very well. Who said that?"

"The first girl I ever dated," Lucas said sadly. Seeing Peyton's expression, he added, "Brooke Davis."

"That girl just earned herself a nose job," Peyton muttered to herself. To Lucas, she added, "Don't worry about what she said. There is no way in hell that you're Dan Scott."

"That means a lot coming from someone who doesn't even know me," Lucas said. His voice was sarcastic, rude, and took Peyton completely by surprise.

"If that's how you feel, then maybe I should go," Peyton said coldly. She held back the painful tears that were threatening to fall as she headed outside. Lucas didn't even yell after her, which hurt worse. Peyton honestly thought she and Lucas were good friends and he liked having her around to talk to, despite the fact they hadn't known each other very long. Now she guessed she was wrong about Lucas.

Nathan wandered home a little while later. Deb had left for work again and Dan still wasn't home. As Nathan walked up the stairs, he decided to check on Lucas and see if Peyton was around.  
The door was closed, but not locked as Nathan reached Lucas's room. He knocked once before entering.

"Hey," he said, expecting the happy Lucas that had been there this afternoon when he left. He wasn't ready for the defeated Lucas that sat on his bed, staring despairingly at the clock. "Lucas, what's up?"

"Peyton's pissed at me, Brooke hates me, Haley's not talking to me anymore, my father sure as hell doesn't like me, and Deb is pissed at me. Take your pick," Lucas said coldly. "On second thought, I would really like to be alone right now."  
"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me," Nathan said firmly. He sat down against the wall and waited for Lucas's answer.

"You're going to have a long wait then, because I don't really feel like talking to you or anyone else for that matter," Lucas said, still staring at his clock.

"Look, I know Peyton and she will come around if you just go and talk to her," Nathan urged. He wanted Lucas to feel better and the only way to do that it seemed was for him to talk to Peyton.

"It doesn't matter now anyways. She wouldn't want to talk to me after what I said to her," Lucas said sadly. He looked over to Nathan for the first time since Nathan walked in. "If you see her, tell her I didn't mean it. Please."

"When _you _see her, you can tell her. She's coming over for dinner tonight," Nathan said. "As is Haley. You can tell them both you're sorry then."

"I don't want to apologize to Haley. I don't think I owe her an apology anyways," Lucas said angrily. "I wasn't the one who told her that her mother died."

"It wasn't Haley's fault that your mother died, Luke. It wasn't yours either," Nathan said, knowing somehow that this was a large part of the reason why Lucas wasn't talking to him.

"You're right, it's Dan's," Lucas said. His tone grew bitter and angry.

"If you're looking for someone to blame, there is no one."

"Give advice much?" Lucas was sarcastic, but had a hint of humor in his voice. Nathan chuckled, knowing how Oprah-like he sounded just then.

"Yeah, shut up," he returned. Lucas laughed.

"You're a dork, you know that?"

"Yeah, well, someone had to say it. I figured it might as well be me. Oh, and Lucas?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for all the torture I put you through when you joined the basketball team. It wasn't fair and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Nathan. It really doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done and you can't take it back."

"But you can take back what's been bugging you about Peyton," Nathan reminded him. "It's not too late for that."

"You really want me to make up with her, don't you?"

"She makes you happy and no offense, but you're really annoying when you're all depressed and moody."

"Gee, thanks. I just lost my mother here. Don't I deserve to be moody every once in a while?"

"Yeah, but 24/7 like you have been makes everyone else depressed."

"As usual, the world revolves around Nathan Scott."

"Sorry."

"Don't mention it."

Nathan and Lucas exchanged insults, jokes, and stories for the next two hours, completely unaware of Dan and Deb watching them from the doorway.

"You know, that's how brothers are supposed to act," Deb whispered to her husband. "Not the way you and Keith act."

"Keith was the one who left, not me," Dan retorted. "I went over there to apologize the same afternoon and he had already packed up and left without saying good-bye to even Karen."

"I wonder if Lucas remembers Keith. He was so young when the whole argument happened," Deb said wistfully, looking at the blonde haired teenager who was laughing about something Nathan just said.

"He probably does. That kid remembers everything," Dan said, a hint of annoyance seeping into his voice. Deb caught it.

"What did you do to him yesterday, Dan? He wouldn't tell me. If you're beating that kid, I swear I'm going to leave you."

"I was teaching him a lesson in respect. He was the one calling me a selfish coward. But I swear to you, that I'm not hurting him in anyway shape or form."

Dan crossed his fingers behind his back, staring at Lucas with a dark expression in his eyes.

"Then how did he get the scrape on his forehead?" Deb demanded.

"I don't know Deb. The kid's a klutz," Dan said, brushing off an explanation. Deb glared at him.

"If I find out you're doing anything to harm him, you're going to wish you chose Karen over me," Deb threatened.

Dan said nothing, but just chuckled softly, ignoring the look Deb was giving him.

"I think it's time I get back to the Foundation. Don't bother waiting for me at dinner," Deb said coldly, walking down the steps quietly. Dan chuckled again at his wife's angry antics and then headed back up the stairs to his own bedroom.

"Hey, Sawyer," Haley said, walking into Peyton's dark red and black bedroom. Sheryl Crow's _First Cut Is The Deepest_ was blaring from the computer and Peyton was sitting on her bed, staring out the window, clutching a pillow to her chest. Tears were streaming steadily down her face.

"Hey, James," Peyton said, her voice cracking. "What's up?"

"I figured you needed someone to talk to right now," Haley said, shrugging. "If you need me to leave, I can."

"No, it's not that. Lucas was just being a Scott and I don't know why it really upset me this time. I guess it was because that I honestly thought he was going to become my friend or something. He was always so open with me, more open then he was with Nathan or Deb or…" Peyton's voice trailed off as she looked at Haley. "Sorry."

"No, you're right, he was," Haley said honestly. "But what did he do?"

"He didn't care that I was trying to help him and he pretty much told me that he didn't trust me because I hadn't known him forever," Peyton sobbed. Haley sat down on the bed next to the blonde girl.

"Peyton, Lucas gets this way when he's confused and scared. He pushes people away he doesn't mean to. He tried the same crap with me when Keith left ten years ago, when we were just starting to be friends," Haley said.

"Really?" Peyton asked, sniffing slightly as she wiped the tears away from her face.

"Yeah, and if you don't give up on him, he'll come around. Just come to dinner with me at their house tonight and you'll see," Haley urged.

"Okay," Peyton said, smiling slightly as she thought about Lucas. "I'll come, but you're going to have to be there as well. There's no way I can face him and Dan alone."

"Will do. See you later," Haley said, smiling as she got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked, confused.

"I have to go punch my cousin for being a complete and total jerk to Lucas. Nathan called me a few minutes ago and told me what happened," Haley said.

"Did he say anything about Lucas?" Peyton asked, desperate for news about the brooding blonde boy.

"Yeah, he said that Lucas fell asleep but he is very sorry for what he said to you earlier," Haley said, lying slightly. Lucas did fall asleep, but Nathan didn't say anything about Lucas apologizing. Haley figured her new friend needed to hear Lucas was sorry.

"That's good," Peyton said, getting off her bed as well. She picked something off her desk and handed it to Haley.

"What's this?"

"Give it to Lucas tonight at dinner. No offense Haley, but you're a terrible liar. I don't really want to go to Nathan's house for dinner tonight," Peyton said. "And I know Lucas is probably sorry, but I want to hear it from him. Not anyone else."

"I know and I'm sorry for lying."

"You meant well Haley, and I'm not mad at you. Just tell Lucas tonight that the drawing he needs is the third one from the end," Peyton said smiling sadly.

"Okay," Haley said. "I'll see you after the Scott dinner."

"That would be great."

"You know, you could always come," Haley reminded her. "Lucas would probably jump at the chance to apologize."

"Just leave, Haley," Peyton begged, looking back out the window. "And use the backdoor."

"Can I use your bathroom before I go? I really have to you know," Haley said. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Second door on the left," she said. Haley nodded and then left, just as the doorbell rang. Peyton knew who it was, because she had seen him walk up the steps. She sighed and went downstairs to answer the door.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this is about the same chapter I added last time with a longer ending. I just didn't like ending it the way I did. And since so many people love Lucas/Nathan's brotherly relationship, I decided to write that in. This is basically chapters five and six combined.**


	6. Hear You Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 6**

Lucas sat on his bed, staring out the window. Nathan had gone to his room to change before meeting one of his groupies for a game of basketball. Lucas wished he could have gone so he could deal with all the crap he had going on, but because of his heart condition, he wouldn't be able to do more than shoot free throws anyways.

"You going to be okay until dinner? Dan's not due home for another two hours," Nathan said, poking his head in his brother's room. He was on his way downstairs. Tim was already on his way with his older brother to pick him up.

"I'll be fine, Nate. Go ahead and leave already," Lucas said, still glaring out the window. It was cold and wet outside, which matched Lucas's mood perfectly.

"You sure?" Nathan prodded. Ever since Lucas had told him about the life he had had pre-accident, Nathan felt a sense of brotherly protection towards him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Lucas said. He seemed as moody as he was earlier. Nathan figured he was still brooding over the fight he had with Peyton.

"Okay," Nathan said, shrugging slightly. "I guess I'll see you later then."

He waited for a moment for a reply, but when a horn honked outside and Lucas still hadn't said anything, Nathan was resigned to go without one.

"Bye," Lucas whispered after the front door slammed shut. He wiped away a couple of tears that fell for no obvious reason and slipped off his bed. The day before, Nathan had left the bottle of Beta Blockers on his nightstand. Dan and Deb had also refilled his prescription; buying the story he gave them about dropping them on the ground. So on his nightstand sat two orange bottles that could easily reunite him with his mother. All he had to do was swallow them…

Nathan was quite throughout the car ride to the indoor basketball court. Tim didn't seem to notice as he rambled on about a girl who had agreed to go with him to the winter formal. _I wonder if Peyton's going with anyone,_ Nathan thought absently. _Or if Haley is. _

Nathan smiled slightly at the thought of his half brother's best friend. Haley was extremely nice and sometimes down right hilarious when she was making jokes or being a klutz. Nathan had barely known her a month, and yet he found himself falling for her. Hard. He wondered what Lucas would say if he knew. He would probably punch him and tell him to stay the hell away from her. Maybe.

"Ah, here we are!" Tim announced, as they pulled up into the parking lot of an ancient looking building.

"This is what I left my girlfriend for?" Tim's brother, Greg, asked sarcastically. "This place is a dump."

"I thought we were going to a basketball court," Nathan said, getting out of the car into the freezing cold.

"This is a court," Tim protested, as he climbed out of the car as well.

"Whatever, Dim," Nathan said, glaring at his best friend. "Let's just go to the River Court and shoot some there."

"What's the 'river court'?" Tim asked, confused. Nathan had forgotten that Lucas and his friends were the only ones who ever really used it. It was because of Lucas after all that Nathan even knew the court existed.

"Never mind, let's just go back to your house and shoot some at the famous Scott court," Greg suggested, rolling down the windows instead of coming out.

"That's a good idea, I'm in," Tim said, jumping back into the car.

"No, my dad's having it renovated," Nathan lied. He didn't want Tim to come over and make things really awkward.

"Okay, we'll go to the Tim's house," Tim said, a big smile stretching across his face. Nathan rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"Fine by me. You in, Nate?" Greg asked. Nathan nodded as Greg started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Peyton stood outside of the Scott Mansion, debating whether or not to go inside. She had gone on a walk and somehow her feet had ended up bringing her here.

She sighed and tried the knob, which was unlocked. She pushed open the door and stepped inside, welcoming the warmth from the heater that blasted in the house.

"Hello, Ms. Sawyer," Dan said civilly from the kitchen table. He was drinking a cup of coffee and looking over the newspaper. It was such a normal sight, it shocked Peyton. After what he had done to Lucas, Peyton had imagined that Dan was an evil conniving ass who didn't do normal human things anymore, but instead cooked up twisted ways to hurt people.

"Is Nathan home?" Peyton asked, hiding her shock behind an extreme angered defensive tone.

"No. He left with Tim about half an hour to play basketball," Dan said, chuckling slightly.

"What's so funny?" Peyton demanded, glaring at him.

"You," Dan said smiling over the top of his coffee mug at her. He glanced at his wrist and then put his mug down. "As much as I would love a chat, I have an important meeting to get to. Please, feel free to make yourself at home until Nathan returns."

With that, Dan Scott left the house.

Peyton stood in the kitchen, deciding whether or not to leave or go upstairs to wait for Nathan. But going upstairs would mean having to pass Lucas's bedroom and if he were here, then she would have to talk to him.

"Just go upstairs!" she told herself angrily. Peyton quietly walked over to the stairs and was about to start climbing them when Lucas appeared at the top of them.

"Peyton," he breathed.

"Lucas," she murmured.

Their eyes met and neither could bear to look away until Lucas turned around and went back into his room. Peyton went cautiously up the stairs and paused at Lucas's room. The door was cracked slightly and faint music could be heard. Peyton instantly recognized the song as _Hear You Me_ by Jimmy Eat World.

"Lucas?" she called through the door. She pushed it open.

Lucas was sitting on his bed, _The Great Gatsby_ open in his lap. On his nightstand stood two unopened containers of Zoloft and Beta Blockers.

"Hey, Peyton," Lucas said, pressing pause on the CD player that sat beside the two containers of medicine.

"Hi," she said shyly. God, why did he have this affect on her? A moment ago she wanted to kill him and now she was acting all nervous and shy. What was up with her?

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Lucas said, looking up at her. "Really, I am. I was just upset about what happened yesterday and I took it out on you."

"It's okay," Peyton murmured, sitting down next to him.

"No, it's not. You were extremely nice to me and all I did was push you away," Lucas said, looking back at his book. "You don't deserve that and yet I did it anyways. God, I'm a horrible person!"

"No, you're not, Luke. You're a really good person who's had a lot of bad things happen to you, none of which are your fault," Peyton said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"I think you should go," Lucas said, not meeting her eyes. "Nathan should be home soon and then you two can leave me alone and do whatever it is you two do."

"Luke…" Peyton began.

"Just go, Peyton," Lucas said coolly. "Please."

"I don't want to."

"I want you to."

Peyton got off the bed and sighed. She debated whether to stay or not against his wishes, but decided to leave. Staying would only make him more upset.

"Bye, Lucas," she whispered. Lucas didn't look up as she left the room, tears stinging at her eyes.

Lucas felt bad about being so cruel to Peyton, but he didn't want her to find out what he was planning on doing.

He restarted the music and picked up a bottle of water that he had gotten from downstairs after Nathan had left. He set that next to the two full containers and picked up one. He slowly undid the lid and poured the contents onto the nightstand. He also picked up the small pocketknife his mother had gotten him for his tenth birthday when he had become a boy scout.

"I'll see you soon, mom," Lucas promised, before pouring the contents of the other pill bottle onto the nightstand. He picked up a handful of them and popped the white pills into his mouth and slowly undid the knife and pressed it to his arm….

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_Nathan's cell phone went off just as he shot the winning basket against Tim in a one-on-one game. He gave the basketball back to Tim and pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Hello? Mom, what's wrong?"

_"Nathan, Lucas is in the hospital. He might not make it through the night. Your father and I are here now. Call Peyton and Haley and ask them to meet us here. Hurry, Nate."_

"What happened?" Nathan asked, but Deb had already hung up.

"What's up?" Tim asked, seeing Nathan's look of shock.

"I, uh, I have to go," Nathan said.

"What? Where?"

"To the hospital. My mom said that Lucas is in trouble and she needs me there," Nathan said, hitting five on his speed dial. It was Peyton's home number.

_"Hi, you've reached the Sawyers. We are currently not home right now, so if you'll leave your name, number, and a brief message, we'll get back to you as soon as… Hello?"_ Peyton picked up right before the answering machine beeped. She sounded upset.

"Peyton, it's Nathan. Lucas is in the hospital. I'm on my way. Call Haley," Nathan said.

"We'll take you," Greg offered. Nathan nodded his thanks.

_"What happened?"_ Peyton demanded.

"I don't know, Deb wouldn't tell me. Just call Haley and meet us at the hospital as soon as you can," Nathan said, hanging up before Peyton could ask any more questions.

"Let's go," Greg said, grabbing his car keys. Tim looked uncertainly at Nathan, as if wondering why they were rushing to the hospital to make sure some guy was all right that they hated a few weeks back.

"You can stay, Tim," Nathan said, understanding where his friend was coming from, but somewhat pissed off that Tim refused to live his own life.

"See you later, Nate," Tim said, going back inside. Nathan hopped into Greg's car as the elder Smith started the engine and tore off out of the driveway.

Haley was putting the finishing touches on a French project she had been working on for three and a half weeks when her phone rang.

"Here, Hales. It's some girl named Peyton," her sister, Taylor, said, handing Haley the cordless phone. Taylor had already graduated from high school, but was hanging around the house for another year before heading off to college.

"Thanks, Taylor," Haley said. "Hey, Peyton, what's up?"

_"Nathan said that Lucas is in the hospital,"_ Peyton said, her voice cracking slightly. She sounded as though she had been crying.

"What?" Haley exclaimed. "What happened? Is Lucas okay?"

_"Nathan wouldn't say. All he said was that Lucas was in the hospital,"_ Peyton sobbed._ "Can you come pick me up?"_

"Yeah, hold on. Let me get someone to give us a ride," Haley said, looking for Taylor, who was still standing in the doorway.

"What?" she asked catching Haley's stare.

"Can you give Peyton and I a ride to the hospital?" Haley asked, feeling tears of worry and concern burn the back of her eyes. She hoped her best fiend was going to be okay.

"Whose in the hospital?" Taylor asked suspiciously. "And why should I?"

"Lucas," Haley whispered. Taylor's face softened and she nodded.

"Tell Peyton we'll be at her house in five," she said, grabbing her car keys from her jeans' pocket.

"Peyton?" Haley asked, returning to her phone conversation.

_"I heard. Just hurry,"_ Peyton said before hanging up.

Haley hung up her phone and grabbed her jacket and hurried out of her room behind Taylor, making sure to close her bedroom door as she did so.

Nathan, Taylor, Haley, and Peyton all arrived in Tree Hill Hospital's waiting room at the same time. Deb spotted them instantly and came over, tears falling down her face.

"Mom, what happened? Is Lucas all right?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, Nate. They said he might not make it through the night because of all the toxins in his system and blood loss combined with his heart condition," Deb cried.

"What happened to him?" Haley asked quietly, her mind reeling with all the possibilities of what Lucas had done.

"I'm not entirely sure, but when I came home, he was unconscious, bleeding badly from one arm, and white as a sheet," Deb said, still crying uncontrollably. "There were two empty pill bottles on his nightstand. When I called the paramedics, he had no heartbeat either."

"Oh my god," Taylor breathed beside Haley. Nathan looked at Haley's elder sister with interest, which turned to shock the moment his eyes met hers.

"Is he going to be okay?" Haley prodded. Deb shook her head.

"I don't think so," she whispered.

Haley was vaguely aware of Peyton sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder and Nathan leading both of them to sit down. She was also somewhat aware of crashing into a shoulder clothed in the same red top as the one Nathan had been wearing and strong, muscled arms being wrapped around her waist.

"Family of Lucas Scott?" a doctor called, breaking through the dazed awareness.

* * *

**Haha, cliffhanger again. Okay, for all those who have been bugging me about whether this story is going to be a relationship one or an overdose one, here's your answer. It's going to be both!! Here is what I thought was a pretty decent chapter, but you all might see it differently. Lyrics are Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World.**

**Read and review!!**


	7. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 7**

_"Family of Lucas Scott?"_

Nathan looked up to see a tall, dark haired man in a white coat and pants holding a clipboard with Lucas's name written on it. Nathan tried to judge the man's expression, but it was blank and unreadable.

"I'm his father," Dan said, standing up and shaking the man's hand.

"I'm Doctor Roberts. I'm sorry sir, but your son has lost a lot of blood and we are going to need your consent to prep him for surgery to repair the damage done to his veins and heart," the man said. "We're also going to need to test for a donor for blood. He is AB positive and we are almost fresh out."

"I'm AB positive," Peyton spoke up, trembling slightly as she stood. Nathan and Haley looked at her, somewhat in awe. "I'll donate."

"We need parental permission before that, sweetie," Doctor Roberts said.

"My dad is somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean and my mom's dead," Peyton said bluntly. "I would like to save my friend's life."

"All right. We'll let you get away with this time, since we need a donor and our patient is in critical condition," Doctor Roberts said. Peyton nodded.

"How long should the operation take?" Haley managed to bite out. Dr. Roberts looked grimly at her.

"Somewhere between four and five hours, provided all goes well," he said. Haley nodded, uncertain of what to say. Instead, she crashed back into Nathan's arms and cried quietly, with Taylor and Deb looking on.

"When are you going to start?" Dan asked quietly.

"As soon as possible," Doctor Roberts said. Turning to Peyton, he added, "If you'd follow me miss."

"I'll see you later, I guess," Peyton said to Haley and Nathan. Haley nodded, still crying hysterically in Nathan's arms.

The five of them watched as Peyton was led away by the doctor through a door and disappeared.

"I hope Lucas is going to be okay," Haley whispered to Nathan.

"Will you go to the formal with me?" Nathan blurted out. Haley wriggled out of his arms and turned to face him, shock etched on her face.

* * *

Lucas's head pounded and his heart throbbed. He was dimly aware of a voice talking to him, one that sounded a lot like Peyton's. Then the voice disappeared and was replaced by a louder, clearer voice, one that made all the pain go away.

"Mom," Lucas whispered, just as he opened his eyes.

He was no longer in the state of comatose he had been in, where everything had been painful and dark. Lucas was now in his old home at the kitchen table with Karen sitting across from him.

"Lucas, sweetie, are you okay?" Karen asked. Lucas bit his lip and shook his head.

"Not really," he admitted. "Not since the accident. Dan hates me, Nathan doesn't care, and Haley and Peyton are upset with me because I keep pushing them away."

"It's going to get better, Luke," Karen promised. "If you go back."

"I don't want to go back," Lucas sobbed. "Not there."

"Lucas, why did you do it?" Karen asked quietly.

"I can't live without you, mom. You're the only one who really hasn't abandoned me or hurt me," Lucas whispered, tears falling steadily down his face. "I'm completely alone at his house."

"Oh, Lucas, you're never alone. I'll always be there for you," Karen soothed the upset teenager.

"How?" Lucas demanded, shocking Karen by the anger in his voice. "How are you going to be there for me, mom? You're dead, incase you haven't noticed."

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Karen said angrily. Lucas bowed his head in shame.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it," he mumbled, not wanting to completely lose the person that had always been there for him no matter what. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Karen encouraged him. Lucas paused for a moment, deciding on how best to ask the question that had been bothering him.

"Did you seriously consider getting me aborted or was that just another one of Dan's lies?"

"Lucas, you meant the world to me. I was just young and nervous and scared about it."

"So he was right? I can't believe you!"

"Look, when you get into the same situation, you'll understand. Don't judge me for something I never did. You're alive, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but having to live with someone who never truly wanted me, and with a family that's not mine. Not to mention the fact that I'm truly alone."

"Lucas, you're never truly alone. Look at Nathan. He's stuck up for you on more than one occasion. What about Haley? Hasn't she always been there for you?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Stop blaming her for my death. You can't change the past, Luke, but you can change the future."

"But I don't want to move on, mom. I want to stay with you."

"That is not an option, Lucas. You have too much to live for, even if you don't see it. Just promise me something, before you go?"

"Why should I? I don't want to go back there."

"Lucas!"

"Fine, what?"

"Don't ever do this again. If you do, then you're going to wish you had died."

"I already do, mom. I already do."

"Lucas. I love you. Always remember that. I'm watching over you."

"I love you too, Mom."

With that, the brightness of his mother's kitchen was gone, replaced with the painful darkness he had encountered before. But it wasn't as bad this time, because he knew that there was someone there, watching over him.

* * *

Haley nodded slowly, the shock of Nathan's question wearing off, enabling her to think straight. She had just been asked to the winter formal by perhaps the most popular guy in school, the guy most girls wanted to be with.

"I would love to," she said happily, hugging Nathan tightly. He hugged her back.

"Good. I was hoping you would say that," Nathan murmured. "Now all we have to do is hook Peyton and Lucas up and we can go as a group."

"Nathan," Haley began, breaking away.

"What?"

"Lucas probably won't be up to that for a while. He absolutely despised dances, even last year. What would make you think he would go to this one, with all of his current issues?"

"Mom and Dad are thinking about getting him a shrink person. Maybe that will help him," Nathan suggested hopefully.

"I think what Lucas needs is all his friends and family being there for him."

"Like that's ever going to truly happen," Nathan muttered darkly, glaring at his father. Peyton had told both Haley and Nathan about what had happened to Lucas, and although sworn to secrecy, Nathan's attitude towards his father had changed. He saw him in a different light than before. Dan had once been a kind and caring person who meant the world to Nathan. Now all Nathan wanted to do was punch Dan's face in for being such an ass to Lucas.

"Anything's possible, Nathan, " Haley murmured, catching the look on his face and deciphering who it was meant for.

"Yeah, I guess," Nathan muttered, looking away from his father and Haley. "I just hope he changes before it's too late."

* * *

Peyton stared at Lucas's face, wanting desperately for him to wake up, so she could tell him everything was going to be okay. She also wanted nothing more than to stare into his eyes forever.

"Ms. Sawyer, we are going to need you to leave until Mr. Scott wakes up," a nursing attendant said, as Peyton gave Lucas's hand a squeeze. She had been holding it for dear life ever since he came out of surgery.

"It's all right, she can stay," a tired looking Deb said, entering the hospital room with Dan, Nathan, and Haley. Haley's sister, Taylor, hovered behind the group.

"I'm sorry, but only five visitors allowed at a time," the nursing attendant said, glaring at Haley's sister. Peyton stared at the blonde for a brief moment and then looked at Nathan, shocked. Taylor left before Peyton could say anything about it.

"Hey, buddy," Haley whispered, coming up beside Peyton and squeezing Lucas's other hand. "We need you to wake up."

"What if I don't want to wake up?" a whisper barely loud enough for Haley and Peyton to hear asked. Haley and Peyton exchanged surprised looks.

"Don't say anything," Peyton mouthed looking towards Dan and Deb who were arguing quietly in a corner, with Nathan sitting uncomfortably in a hospital chair by the door.

"I say we should pull him off of it, Dan!" Deb yelled, her voice carrying over to where Haley and Peyton sat. "Especially if this is second time he's done it!"

"It might be the only thing that keeps his emotions in check!" Dan argued back.

"Oh sure, this is a perfect way to keep them in check! He's in a hospital, damn it Dan! He _overdosed_. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Deb shouted.

Lucas's eyes fluttered open, and for the first time, they held fear and terror. He squeezed them shut for a moment before reopening them.

"Hey, Hales. Peyton," he croaked.

"Hey, Luke," Haley said chillily, glaring at him for a moment. She burst into tears when he held open his arms and nodded.

"I'm sorry, for everything," he whispered.

"Why did you do it? Why?" Haley sobbed.

"And you're a complete ass who doesn't have any feelings for your own son!" Deb screamed, completely oblivious to the fact that Lucas had woken up. Nathan was watching Lucas and Haley with a jealous expression on his face.

"You want to ask me that again?" Lucas asked quietly, nodding his head towards Dan, Deb, and Nathan.

"Still no reason why you did it, jack hole," Haley grumbled, wiping the tears away from her face as she sat up.

"I'm sorry," Lucas whispered again. Turning to Peyton he added, "I'm a jerk, aren't I?"

"You're a Scott, of course you are," she said simply.

"Should we really be having this discussion _here_ of all places? Where anyone can overhear us?" Dan asked forcefully.

"You tell me! Incase you haven't noticed, Lucas needs help and this is the only way he's going to get it!" Deb yelled back.

"Hey!" Peyton said loud enough to startle Nathan, Dan, and Deb out of their own worlds and look at Lucas. "Incase you haven't noticed," she added sarcastically. Lucas shot her a dirty look.

"Luke, how're you feeling?" Deb asked, coming over and pushing Haley out of the way.

"Stop being so god damn motherly. I don't need it," Lucas muttered, looking away.

"Lucas," Dan said warningly.

"What?" Lucas demanded, growing angry and upset all over again.

Dan was saved from answering by the arrival of a doctor and nursing attendant.

"You gave us quite a scare there, Mr. Scott. Can you answer a few questions for us now?" the doctor asked.

"Provided they aren't along the lines of why I did it or how I'm feeling, then sure," Lucas bit out sarcastically.

"You are a dick, you know that?" Nathan blurted out. "All we're doing is trying to help you and you keep pushing us away."

"I'll come back later. This is obviously a family matter," the doctor said, shifting uncomfortably. He quickly left the room with the nurse close behind him.

"With family like mine, you'd understand why I don't want help," Lucas said shortly. "Just go ahead and leave, like you're planning on doing anyways. All of you."

The group knew that Lucas wasn't talking about them leaving the hospital. He meant them leaving his life forever. Dan, Deb, Nathan, Peyton, and Haley were beginning to see just how deep the anger Lucas was feeling over Karen's death ran.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are now over," a nurse said, poking her head in the hospital room.

Dan sighed and left first, followed quickly by Deb, Nathan and Haley. Last of all to leave was Peyton, who lingered by the doorway for a few extra moments, staring longingly at Lucas, wishing he would let her in all the way. Maybe one day soon, her mind and heart said. Peyton hoped that it would come true.

**

* * *

Hi! I wanted a last minute update before I went off to bed. I really brought in the relationships in this one, didn't I? I try. The whole Karen dream wasn't the end of the overdosing, but it might be a while before it comes back into play. There are a couple of other lines I want to bring in and new characters I want to add as well. So if you'll just bear with me, I will bring it back, I promise.**


	8. Homecomings For More Than One

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 8**

Snow continued to fall through the night, barely noticeable through the glare on the hospital windows from the bright lights. Lucas sat alone on the hospital bed, staring blankly at the television, brooding about what he had done to his friends earlier that evening. It was too late to apologize, that Lucas knew. He also knew that Nathan was right when he had said that Lucas had been pushing away people who had been nothing but kind and supportive to him. Or at least, some of them had, Lucas corrected, thinking of Dan.

The doctors had questioned how he had ended up with the cracked rib. They had reviewed the notes from the accident Lucas had been in a few weeks ago, and there hadn't been any mention of the rib, or of the cuts and bruises that ran along his back and forehead. Lucas had told them that he had fallen, knowing that they would never believe him if he told them the truth. Dan held that much power in the community.

"Lucas, it's almost eleven. Ten thirty is usually bed time for patients," a nursing attendant said, coming into Lucas's room and shutting off the television.

"Sorry," Lucas mumbled, still staring blankly at the television. "I didn't realize it was that late."

"It's all right. I won't tell," the nursing attendant joked, but the bright smile on her face fell when she looked at Lucas. _Poor boy,_ she thought. _He looks really upset_. Lucas was sitting hunched as best he could with his separated shoulder, looking gloomily at his hands. His blue eyes were almost gray with despair.

"Thanks," he murmured, still staring at his hands. The nursing attendant sighed, hit the light switch and walked out of the hospital room, leaving Lucas free to go back to staring off into space.

* * *

Peyton sat on her bed, staring out the window at the snow that was falling steadily outside. _Dashboard Confessional_ blared from her speakers, but in the silent house, nobody took notice. Tears were sliding quickly down her face as she got off her bed and picked up the sketchpad that had been put back on her desk. She picked it up and flipped to the third to last drawing, the one that had been intended for Lucas. Haley had returned it soon after she had gotten home from the hospital.

The picture was of Lucas, standing next to Peyton. They both looked happy as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. The phrase underneath the picture read: _No matter what, I will always be there for you_. Lucas had ended up in the hospital before Haley had had the chance to give it to him.

"Why didn't I see it before?" Peyton yelled suddenly. No one answered as the iTunes on her computer switched from _Dashboard Confessional_ to _Jimmy Eat World_. It was the same song that had been playing when Peyton had been over there, trying to talk to Lucas.

"Talking to yourself, P. Sawyer? Do things ever change?" a somewhat teasing voice said from the doorway.

"I heard that you were taking Haley James to the dance," Peyton retorted, turning to face Nathan. "You tell me."

"What did you mean, why didn't you see it before?" Nathan asked, ignoring the jab about his date to the dance.

"When I went over to your house to talk to you, I kind of had a run in with Lucas. _Hear You Me_ was playing on the stereo," Peyton began. Nathan nodded, having heard the song before, knew the lyrics were somewhat depressing in areas.

"What does this have to do with Lucas?" Nathan asked. Peyton paced the room agitatedly.

"There was a bottle of water sitting on his nightstand, right next to the two kinds of medicines Lucas overdosed on," she said. "The song was his way of saying goodbye, I guess."

"I don't believe it," Nathan said finally, after realizing his best friend was finished speaking. "I mean, why would Lucas want to overdose like that? Doesn't he know he could die?"

"I think that's what he was trying to do," Peyton pointed out, turning to face Nathan again. She had stopped her incessant pacing and was now standing by the window. "He didn't just overdose. He slit his wrist as well."

"Are things really that bad with him?" Nathan wondered out loud, trying to figure out why someone would want to do such a thing.

"In his mind, probably so. I mean, look at what all that has happened over the past month or so to him. He lost his mother, his father abused him, he had to move from a house he lived in all of his life to somewhere new and unfamiliar, and he has had a lot of crap thrown at him," Peyton said. Nathan nodded.

"He really needs someone to talk to," he said. "He can't keep doing this to himself."

"I know," Peyton agreed. "By the way, thanks for the flowers. They're really nice."

She pointed to the vase of lilies sitting by her computer.

"They're not from me," Nathan said, looking slightly uncomfortable. "They're from Lucas."

"Oh," Peyton said, looking slightly confused for a moment. "That explains the apology note."

"So, are you planning on going to the formal with anyone?" Nathan asked, changing the subject promptly.

"I was kind of hoping to go with Lucas, but after tonight, I'm not so sure he'd be up to it," Peyton admitted. Nathan smiled, feeling proud of himself to be able to figure out what his friend wanted. "But," she added. "I'm not going to go if Lucas can't."

"If I can convince him to go, would you come?" Nathan asked. "I want someone there incase things go bad with Haley."

"Sure, but you have to convince him to come," Peyton said warningly. Nathan nodded understandingly and let out a huge yawn.

"Can I crash here tonight? I am _really_ tired and don't exactly want to go home and listen to mom and dad arguing about Lucas," Nathan said, yawning again.

"Yeah, you can sleep in here. I'll sleep in the guest bedroom," Peyton said, grabbing a pillow off of her bed and disappearing out the door. Nathan sighed and curled up on his friend's bed, feeling extremely tired. The last thought that crossed his mind before he went to sleep was Haley. She had agreed to go out with him to the formal. Life was being nice to Nathan Royal Scott.

* * *

Dan grabbed the phone the moment it rang. He knew who it was seconds before the caller id read _**Keith Scott (675) 980-3562**_

"Boozy has finally gotten his act together enough to call his family. You know, it's a shame you didn't die in that accident Keith," Dan said, earning a glare from Deb.

_"I didn't call here to argue with you tonight Dan. I called because I wanted to tell you I am back in Tree Hill again and I would like to see Lucas,"_ Keith said.

"I'm afraid you can't do that," Dan said coldly.

_"Dan, he is more of my son then he is yours. I would like to see Lucas_,_"_ Keith said forcefully.

"Disappear for ten years and then come back, wanting to make amends with the people you hurt," Dan said, laughing cruelly. "You must be related to me after all."

"Dan, just let him see Lucas. It's been ten years," Deb said, grabbing her purse and keys. "I'm going out."

"Deb, wait!" Dan yelled, covering the receiver with one hand as Deb stormed out of the door.

_"At least I didn't abandon the kid and never claimed him. I at least was there for Karen when Lucas was born. Where were you, Danny boy?"_ Keith asked. Dan sighed and glared at the phone.

"Fine, see the damn kid for all I care. Just don't expect a warm reception when you get here," Dan said, and then hung up the phone.

* * *

Haley sat next to Taylor at the table early the next morning, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"So you got a lot of really strange looks from Nathan and Peyton last night," she said, smirking slightly. Taylor shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"I've met Nathan before," she admitted. "I met him last year when he joined varsity."

"_Nathan_ was the freshman you… Oh my god!" Haley exclaimed angrily, repressing the urge to dump her burning hot chocolate over her sister's head.

"Yeah," Taylor said, earning a hefty punch in the face from Haley.

"You have to ruin everything, don't you?" she asked coolly, before storming up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door shut, leaving Taylor sitting at the breakfast table, somewhat confused and amazed at Haley.

"What have I done now to ruin my perfect sister's life?" she asked to the empty room.

* * *

Lucas sat on the edge of the hospital bed, fully dressed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Deb, Nathan, and Peyton were waiting for him in the lobby. He couldn't wait to get out of there; he hated everything about hospitals. There were too many bad memories here.

"Should I just reserve a room for next time?" a voice snarled as Lucas walked out. Dan. Lucas should've known that the scumbag would be there as well.

"Should I just tell the police the real reason why I ended up with stitches in my forehead and a cracked rib?" Lucas retorted icily.

Dan glared at Lucas, who stared coolly back. Dan was actually somewhat frightened of how strong this kid was and how easy it was for Dan to set the kid off. _Should I tell him that Keith's back in town?_ Dan wondered. He opened his mouth to say something about it.

"Can we go now?" he asked instead. "I have better things to do then waste my time standing around the hospital all day long."

"Then why are you here?" Lucas demanded. As much as he hated to admit it, he was deep down glad that Dan had come to the hospital for his release. _The guy actually does care,_ Lucas thought.

"I'm giving Deb a ride," Dan said indifferently. "Let's go."  
Without another word, the older Scott started walking down the hospital hallway towards the lobby, not bothering to look to see if Lucas was following him.

Lucas sighed heavily and limped slightly down the hallway after Dan, not willing to call after him to wait. When they finally did make it to the lobby, Dan went off to bring the car around, leaving Deb, Nathan, and Haley alone with Lucas, all of which looked extremely uncomfortable.

"How're you feeling?" Deb asked nervously, expecting a similar reaction to the one she had encountered last night.

Lucas shrugged, not really wanting to let on how bad he really felt. If he did, he might as well check himself back into the hospital room. The truth was, his head was pounding fiercely and he felt as though he were going to throw up any minute.

"Dad's pulled up," Nathan commented, looking through the automatic sliding glass doors to see the black SUV parked in front of them.

"You ready to go?" Deb asked, glancing at Lucas.

"Do I have a choice?" he muttered underneath his breath. Lucas nodded, following Deb and Nathan out the door, completely ignoring Haley's concerned look.

They all got into the SUV, with Deb and Dan riding up front, Haley and Lucas riding in the middle, and Nathan in the back. Dan quickly pulled the car out of the parking lot and hit the main streets.

Lucas stared out the window for most of the trip. He ignored the pathetic stabs at small talk between Haley, Nathan and Deb and flat out refused to say anything. When they returned to the Scott mansion, Lucas ignored the help that was offered by Deb, Nathan, and Haley and managed to get inside his room before losing it completely. Luckily, everyone was downstairs and didn't hear the quiet crying going on behind the closed door.

* * *

Haley sat on Nathan's desk chair, uncertain of what to say. They were holed up in Nathan's room, waiting for Peyton to come over. The three of them were then going to go and try to talk to Lucas together.

"So," Nathan said, looking at Haley and smiling. Haley smiled back, blushing slightly.

"Lovely conversation, isn't it?" she asked. Nathan laughed, as did Haley.

"Yeah, I guess," he said.

"So, what classes are you taking at school?" Haley asked, moving the conversation onto something she could go on about for hours.

"Mostly regular," Nathan answered. "You?"

"All AP and advanced," she said, blushing again.

"Why are you embarrassed? That's a really good thing," Nathan said, looking at her confusedly.

"I don't want you to think I'm like a nerd or anything," Haley explained.

"Do you tutor people?" Nathan asked. "I'm kind of looking for one."

"Some. Would you like me to be your tutor?" Haley asked.

"That would be great!" Nathan said, smiling again. Haley smiled as well and nodded.

"What do you need the most help with?" she asked.

"Umm, everything?" Nathan said pathetically. Haley nodded, ignoring the urge to laugh. Nathan sighed with relief when she did.

"When school starts back again, I'll let you know when we can begin," Haley said.

"Thanks," Nathan said.

"Don't thank me yet," Haley cautioned playfully. "I've been called the wicked witch of the west when it comes to tutoring."

"I highly doubt that!"

"We'll see."

Haley and Nathan were both laughing when Peyton came in. She paused for a moment, wondering what on earth she had walked into.

"Hey guys!" she said. "Should we um…" Her voice trailed off, uncertain of how to ask if they should go visit Lucas.

"Oh, hey Peyton," Nathan said, the smile fading from his face slightly. Haley looked up as well.

"Lucas is in his room," she said.

"Can we go?" Peyton asked. Haley and Nathan both nodded and followed her down the stairs to the second floor landing.

Peyton was volunteered to go in first, and to actually get inside the room. Haley was certain that although they had made up the night before, he still wouldn't be too happy to see her. Nathan wanted to punch Lucas for being so rude last night, and was certain that Lucas felt the same way.

"Lucas?" Peyton called softly. The sounds of movement were heard, followed by the opening of the door.

"Hi," Lucas said listlessly. Peyton took it has a semi good sign that he had opened the door without him telling them to go to hell.

"Can we come in?" she asked. Lucas shrugged and left the door open as he disappeared back into his room.

"Go," Haley whispered, giving the blonde girl an encouraging shove into the room.

Lucas was sitting on his bed, staring out the window. The CD player was shut off and it was deadly quiet. There were no other sounds other than the steady breathing of the four people in the room.

"So," Nathan said, trying to lighten the mood as he had earlier. Haley bit back a laugh and Peyton glared at her best friend, but Lucas gave no reaction. He stayed sitting on the bed and gave no indication that he had heard Nathan.

"You okay, Lucas?" Peyton asked, moving slowly to sit next to Lucas on the bed. Haley sat on the desk chair, like she had in Nathan's room. Nathan stayed standing near the door.

"I guess," Lucas said, in the same monotone he had used earlier. He didn't move his head to face Peyton.

"You going to the formal?" Haley asked, changing the subject away from Lucas's well being which he so obviously did not want to talk about.

"What?" Lucas looked over at her, showing emotion for the first time since his release from the hospital.

"Are. You. Going. To. The. Formal," Haley said slowly and clearly, as though she were speaking to a deaf person. Nathan snorted from the corner. Lucas glared at him.

"Maybe," he said, turning his gaze slightly to Peyton. "If I find someone I want to go with."

Peyton was shocked at his words. Was he seriously considering asking _her_ to the dance? Peyton secretly hoped so, and hoped the shock didn't show on her face.

"I was kind of hoping the four of us could go in a group," Haley continued, accepting the answer. "That way if anything went wrong…" Her voice trailed off as Lucas turned his gaze back to the window.

"I'll think about it," he said, his voice returning to the monotone. Haley looked over at Nathan, clueless of what to do next.

"I, uh, need to use the bathroom," Nathan said, quickly exiting the room. Haley looked at Peyton.

"I need a drink of water," she said, and the darted for the door as well. Lucas started laughing. Hard.

"What's so funny?" Peyton asked, laughing as well.

"Haley and Nathan. It's so obvious they like each other, it's annoying!" Lucas said, turning to face Peyton again.

"Yeah," Peyton said breathlessly as she stared into Lucas's eyes.

"Will you go to the formal with me Peyton?" he asked. Peyton's eyes widened, as Haley came back up the stairs.

"Keith's back," she announced, looking entirely freaked out. Lucas and Peyton jumped back, completely unaware of how close they had gotten. Lucas turned to face Haley, anger and fear visible in his face.

"What?" he asked, so quietly that Peyton barely heard him.

"Keith. He's back," Haley said, the same look on Lucas's face mirrored on her own. "And he wants to talk to you."

* * *

**He He He! I love cliffhangers! They are so much fun to write! **

**Okay, so Keith is now officially back. What happened, you ask? Review, says I, and all will be revealed. This chapter was a hard one to write, for some reason. But it is done! Enjoy!!**


	9. Stories and Dates

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 9**

Peyton looked from Lucas to Haley and back to Lucas, trying to figure out why both of them were so freaked out and upset that Keith was back in town. From what Nathan had told her earlier about Lucas and Keith, they had been pretty close up until Keith had left town without a forwarding address. Of course, that had been ten years ago, when Lucas was barely old enough to remember anything.

"Where?" Lucas managed to say above a scared whisper.

"He's downstairs in the living room," Haley said, her voice barely audible as well.

Lucas nodded and slipped off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked, alarmed by the hushed tones this conversation was being held in and the words that went along with it.

"I'm going to see my uncle," Lucas said, and then disappeared out the door, leaving Peyton and Haley alone.

"What happened, ten years ago?" Peyton asked, curious and somewhat scared as to what the answer was.

"Keith left Tree Hill ten years ago," Haley said shortly. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to get Lucas to tell you the rest."

"Haley," Peyton began, but the other girl was already shaking her head.

"It's not my story to tell," Haley said. "Would you like to meet Keith? I'm sure he wouldn't mind, and I know Lucas would probably welcome the interruption."

"Sure," Peyton said, jumping at the chance to meet Keith. She hoped meeting him would unravel some of this riddle and give her a clue as to why Lucas was so afraid of him.

Haley led Peyton down the stairs and into the living room, where Keith Scott was sitting uncomfortably on the armchair, with Lucas sitting on the couch across from him. Both of them looked up as Peyton and Haley entered.

"Hi," Peyton said shyly, as Keith smiled politely at her. "I'm Peyton."

"Anna and Larry's daughter," Keith said knowingly. "Nice to finally meet you."

"How do you know my parents?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Old friends I grew up with in Tree Hill," Keith explained. He looked over at Lucas, who was staring at Peyton.

"So," Haley said, looking as though she were about to run away at any sign of trouble. "What are you doing back here Keith?"

Lucas's gaze instantly went from Peyton to Keith. Peyton too, looked over at Keith.

"I, uh, wanted to see how Lucas was doing. It's been a while," he said.

"Ten years to the day," Lucas said stiffly, speaking for the first time since coming downstairs. Keith looked at him, surprised and nervous.

"Lucas, I'm sorry for everything," Keith began, but Lucas cut him off.

"You can't do this, Keith! You can't disappear for ten years without telling anyone where you went and then show up at the front door, ten years later, and demand to be forgiven! It's not going to happen," Lucas said angrily. "Where the hell have you been, Keith? And why didn't you call or email my mother? She wept for months after you left! Why did you leave?"

"I left because I had to, Lucas," Keith said, getting angry as well.

"Why?" Lucas yelled. "Why did you _have _to leave?"

"It's complicated," Keith defended. Lucas rolled his eyes and scoffed. Peyton stared at Lucas, completely unaware of why the two were arguing, but was surprised at just how angry Lucas was. She didn't know he had it in him to be so upset.

"Oh yeah, sure!" he said.

"It was!"

"Everything is just so damn complicated you can't explain it to me," Lucas spat. "You were the same way ten years ago and you apparently haven't changed."

"Lucas," Keith said quietly.

"News flash, Keith. I'm _fourteen_ now. I'm no longer a kid," Lucas shouted. Tears were beginning to form in the back of his eyes, visible to everyone. "Why can't you tell me why you left?"

The tears that had been threatening to fall, finally did. Keith got off the chair to comfort Lucas, but Peyton beat him to it.

"I think you need to leave," someone said coldly from the door. Peyton looked up and was surprised to see Dan standing there, glaring at his brother.

"Dan," Keith began.

"Go," Dan said. "You've overstayed your welcome."

Keith shot Lucas a despairing glance as he left the room, but it went unnoticed by the angered teenager. Haley glared at Keith until he was out of sight. When the front door slammed shut, Lucas finally looked up.

"Are you okay? Did Keith try to do anything to you?" Dan asked, sounding distinctly worried. Lucas slowly shook his head.

"I'm fine," he said hoarsely. "And Keith was being Keith, I guess."

"I'm sorry you had to put up with that. He won't be coming back here again," Dan promised.

"Thanks," Lucas said quietly. Dan nodded once, before leaving as well.

"Lucas?" Peyton said questioningly. Lucas looked at her, wiping away the tears that had been falling steadily.

"Yeah?" he asked. His blue eyes were lost and confused, so Peyton decided not to ask why he was so upset with Keith. Instead, she asked,

"Can I still go to the formal with you?"

"Would you?" he asked, his blue eyes brightening considerably. Peyton nodded, smiling as Lucas did.

"Ahem," Haley said, making the two break apart again.

"Thanks, Haley," Lucas said, looking seriously at her.

"For what?" she asked, looking slightly confused.

"Everything," Lucas said. He wiped away another tear.

"Wow, that was dorky," Haley said, earning a laugh from both Lucas and Peyton.

"I'm not sure I can go to the formal with such a dork," Peyton joked. Lucas fell serious again.

"Really?" he asked. He went to get up.

"Lucas, I was joking!" Peyton exclaimed, taking his hand. "I really want to go to the formal with you!"

"Even if I am such a dork?" Lucas asked, raising his eyebrow questioningly.

_God, he's adorable when he does that. It's not fair!_ Peyton thought, before saying, "Absolutely! Lucas, I'm sorry for saying that. I didn't realize what I was saying."

"It's okay," Lucas said softly. "I'm going to read for a while."

"Mind if I join you?" Peyton asked slyly. "I like books."

She was really doing it to make sure he didn't get anything he could seriously hurt himself on. Call her untrusting, but Peyton didn't want Lucas to die anytime soon. He had a lot to live for.

"I don't mind," Lucas said. "You can come too, Hales, if you want."

"I've got to be getting home," she said glancing at the clock. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Lucas nodded. "Just a little upset."

"Understandable," Haley said knowingly. "Anyway, call me if you need anything."

"Will do, Hales," Lucas said. Haley left as Peyton followed Lucas upstairs.

Peyton stood in the doorway as Lucas sat on his bed with _The Great Gatsby_.

"Um," she said.

"My books are over there," he said, pointing to a wooden bookshelf near his bed.

Peyton nodded and went to check out his collection of books.

"You know, I didn't exactly come up here to read a book," she hinted. Lucas read for a moment before looking up.

"I know. And I really want to tell you what happened, but it's too hard," he said. Peyton could tell he was being honest.

"Lucas, I know it's hard, especially now when your mom just died and your having to move in with Dan, but keeping it in and not telling anyone is just going to make things worse," Peyton said, speaking from personal experience.

"It's not only that," Lucas said, speaking as though he hadn't heard her. "Keith's been back for three and a half months now."

"Lucas?" Peyton prodded. Lucas sighed.

"You're not going to give up until you get the whole story are you?"

"No, sorry."

"I'm not sure how accurate this is going to be and I might not be able to tell you everything, but what the hell," Lucas said. He took a deep breath and began.

"Keith had been helping me and my mom out for about three and a half years when he started to drink a lot. He would always come home in a drunken haze and was always really angry and upset for no real reason. I was always asleep when this happened, but knew something was up when my mom was crying the next morning and Keith was nowhere to be found. My mom would always try to cover up the bruises he sometimes inflicted on her from him when he returned home. He would always apologize later as well. This went on for about three months. I turned four and he stopped for a while. My mom said that she had threatened to dump him on his ass if he kept this up. But about two months after my fourth birthday, he went out one night and got extremely drunk. I was awake with my mom because I had the flu and had trouble sleeping. I tried to stop him when he took a swing at my mother for no apparent reason. He ended up breaking my arm with that punch."

"Lucas, that's horrible!" Peyton exclaimed. Lucas nodded.

"That's not all of it. He was extremely angry. Keith blamed my mom for him breaking my arm. He and my mom had a huge fight and then I never saw Keith again until the night of the accident."

"What?" Peyton yelled.

"He was the drunk driver that hit my mom's car," Lucas said, tears sliding down his face. "And he knows that I know. I told Haley this, that's why she's been so frightened lately. She's worried Keith is going to try and do something to me."

"Who else have you told other than Haley?" Peyton asked.

"You. Dan knows, mostly because he was the one who read the report about the accident," Lucas said. "I didn't tell Nathan, though. I don't think Deb knows either."

"Are you going to try to talk to Keith while he's here?"

"What's the point, when I know he's just going to leave again?"

"You don't know that for certain, Luke."

"I'm pretty damn sure he's going to."

"I think you should give him another chance. Just to hear what he has to say. I would."

"I don't know, Peyton," Lucas said slowly, shaking his head. "It might just make things worse."

"You never know until you try," Peyton said.

"I'll think about it," Lucas murmured. Peyton nodded.

"That's all I ask," she said.

* * *

Haley sat in her bedroom, typing off an email to her oldest brother, Jesse, when Taylor barged in, looking as though she were about to kill someone.

"Hi, Taylor," Haley said, hitting send. She turned around and glared at her sister.

"What the hell is your problem?" she demanded. "Why are you so ticked at me about the whole Nathan thing?"

"Keith's back," Haley said instead. Taylor's mouth fell open and her eyes grew huge.

"What?"

"Keith. Is. Back," Haley said slowly, clearly, and somewhat sarcastically. "And don't sleep with any more sophomore guys or I might have to move schools."

"You're going out with Nathan Scott?" Taylor asked, bursting into laughter. "That is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard you say!"

"It's true," a voice said. Haley knew it was Nathan and Taylor's mouth dropped open again as she turned around to face Haley's doorway, and the person in it.

"Hi Nathan. Glad to see you clothed again," Taylor said snidely.

"I must've been extremely drunk to have ever had sex with you," Nathan retorted. Haley laughed as an extremely insulted Taylor sniffed and walked out of the bedroom.

"Thank you," Haley said, getting out of the computer chair and giving Nathan a hug. "She can be a real witch sometimes."

"Anytime. Do you know what's going on with Lucas and Keith? I saw Keith today and he looked pretty upset," Nathan said. "Not to mention Peyton's been hanging out in Lucas's room ever since you left."

"Those two have a lot of history," Haley said.

"Who? Lucas and Peyton or Lucas and Keith?" Nathan asked, confused.

"Dope, no wonder why you're failing history," Haley joked.

"I have a C minus!" Nathan protested, before laughing as well.

"So, what did happen between you and my sister?" Haley asked, sitting down again. Nathan sat next to her.

"I got drunk, she was drunk, it kind of just happened," he said, looking extremely embarrassed. "You mad at me?"

"No, just amused," Haley said, laughing again.

"Should we go downstairs? Your dad kind of invited me over for dinner," Nathan said. Haley's laughter died suddenly.

"What?" she shrieked. Nathan laughed.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me. Tonight."

"I'd like that," Haley said. "If you don't joke about my parents inviting you over for dinner again like that."

"I won't," Nathan promised. Haley smiled at Nathan, glad to be near him at that moment. With Keith back and Lucas a mess, she was going to need all the support she could get.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas had been talking about Lucas's life for the past half an hour when he glanced at the clock on his bookshelf.

"Wow. Look at the time," he said, somewhat sarcastically. "Would you like to go get dinner or something? With me?" he added as an afterthought.

"No," Peyton said. Lucas looked at her, confused. "I would _love_ to."

Lucas laughed and took Peyton's hand in his own.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Anywhere," she said, as they got off the bed and started down the stairs. Lucas debated about whether or not to leave a note for Dan and Deb, but decided against it. They wouldn't have cared anyways, so why waste a tree?

Lucas and Peyton walked out of the Scott mansion without a word to each other, both enjoying the company of the other.

"I have an idea of where we can go eat," Lucas said. "But it's totally optional. You can even pick what kind of food we have, if you want."

"Where?" Peyton asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," Lucas said, smiling at her.

"Okay, I'll play along," Peyton said. "Let's have pizza!"

"Sounds good to me," Lucas agreed. They headed off to the local pizza restaurant to get the pizza.

* * *

**I guess no cliffy in this chapter. Sad. The next chapter will pick up right were this one leaves off.**

**Did I explain the Keith/Lucas thing well enough? That story line is just beginning, so if you're confused right now, it'll be explained. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. This story has been reviewed the most out of all of them, which is weird, because on another site where this is posted, it has the least. Weird, huh? Anyways, keep it up! I really enjoy them.**

**Special thanks to THWriter, Leytonetreehill, Nemo123489 for all the wonderful reviews!**


	10. The 3 L's of Life Live, Laugh, and Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update. Life happened and I was unable to use a computer for the past couple of weeks.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality **

**Chapter 10**

Haley and Nathan made their way to the local pizza restaurant. It was a chilly night, but the two teenagers seemed oblivious to the cold as they walked hand-in-hand down the streets of Tree Hill.

"You okay?" Nathan asked, speaking for the first time since they had left her house. Haley glanced at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's just that you've been kind of quiet since earlier and I was just wondering if anything had happened," Nathan babbled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Lucas already has enough to worry about without Keith showing back up in his life, you know?" Haley asked, deep in thought. Nathan stayed quiet for a minute before answering.

"I really think Lucas is handling this fairly well."

"Yeah, that whole being in the hospital because he overdosed is such a great way of dealing with things," Haley said sarcastically. Nathan glared at her.

"You know that's not why he ended up in the hospital, Haley," he said coolly.

"It sure seems that way," Haley muttered darkly. Nathan looked at her, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What do you mean by _that_?" he demanded.

"Well every time Keith shows up, Lucas ends up in the hospital," she explained after a moment's hesitation. "You know, I don't really want to talk about this right now. What's going on with you?"

"Haley," Nathan said, unwilling to change the subject. He really wanted to talk to Haley about this. It obviously worried the hell out of her.

"I'm serious, Nathan," she said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Basketball is starting up again soon," Nathan said, hesitantly. He wasn't exactly sure where Haley stood with talk about basketball. He knew it was a touchy subject with Lucas, so he just assumed that it would be with Haley.

"That's great!" Haley said, sounding a little too joyful. "So what position do you play?"

"Shooting guard," Nathan said, looking at her seriously for a moment. "You know, you don't have to act like this."

"Act like what?" Haley asked innocently.

"Act like you really want to talk about basketball. It's obvious you don't really want to talk about it," Nathan said.

"No, no it's okay," Haley said, staring off into the distance. "I don't think Lucas is going to be too happy about that."

"Yeah," Nathan trailed off for a moment, before an idea struck him. "You know what? He should be able to play."

"He can't, Nathan," Haley said sternly. "Because of his heart condition, remember?"

"Well, Dan has the same one and he played in high school. I don't see any reason why Lucas shouldn't be able to do so as well."

"You're right! I forgot that Dan played," Haley said excitedly. "Lucas would love that."

"I'll talk to Whitey when we go back to school," Nathan said, smiling at Haley. Haley smiled back.

"You aren't half bad, Scott," she said teasingly, as he wrapped a muscular arm around her waist.

"You're not that bad yourself, James," Nathan replied. They had walked to the pizza restaurant.

* * *

Peyton stole a quick glance at Lucas as they walked into the main part of downtown Tree Hill. He had barely said two words to her since leaving the house. His blue eyes were gazing somewhere into the distance and he didn't seem altogether there. It reminded her of years earlier, when her mom died. She was even surprised that they were out right now. Of course, she wasn't as surprised as she had been when he asked her to go to the formal with her, either.

"So," she said, breaking the silence between them. Lucas looked at her, his eyes focusing again.

"What?" he asked, though not unkindly. Peyton smiled at him.

"Do you play any sports?" she asked. Lucas's eyes darkened. She instantly felt stupid for asking.

"I played basketball for a while," Lucas said softly, smiling to show he forgave her stupidity. "What about you?"

"I am a cheerleader," Peyton said promptly. Lucas burst out laughing.

"Right," he said, his smile turning into a grin. "How in the world am I supposed to believe _that_?"

"Oh, shut up!" she said, grinning as well. She punched him playfully in the arm. "My mom was a cheerleader and I'm doing it for her. And why is it so funny that I'm a cheerleader?"

"How many cheerleaders do you know that listen to _Jimmy Eat World_, wear black almost all the time, and are in love with pizza?" Lucas demanded playfully.

"How many non-cheerleaders do you know that hang out with Nathan Scott?" Peyton countered.

"One," Lucas said pointedly. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Stereotype much?"

"My point is, you don't strike me as someone who is in love with such a, I don't know, girly sport!"

"And you don't strike me as someone who sits in his room and sulks about everything," Peyton said snidely. Lucas's smile faded. Peyton wasn't going to apologize for that comment. He totally deserved it. Sure, it might have been cruel and coldhearted, but he needed to hear it.

"Yeah, you either," he said softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peyton asked defensively, her guard rising instantly. Lucas was quiet for a minute.

"'My room is the only place where I can hide from it all. All the pain, anger, confusion, and drama that goes on in life. It's where I feel safe there'," Lucas quoted. Turning to her, he added, "Isn't that what you said on your web cam?"

"You watched that?" she asked, feeling slightly light headed. Nathan didn't even know about the camera in her closet, let alone had seen it. Here was nearly a total stranger in her life and he had seen it.

"Yeah," Lucas admitted. "Is that okay?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"Be careful about you sit next to in English class. He might just read your notes you pass to people," Lucas said jokingly. He earned another playful punch in the arm.

"Do you miss playing basketball?" Peyton asked suddenly. Lucas stopped abruptly and turned to face her.

"Would you miss cheerleading if it were taken away from you?" he countered.

"No, not really," Peyton confessed. Lucas sighed and shook his head.

"I miss playing basketball," he said, starting to walk again. "I miss the game, I miss the team, and most of all, I miss the satisfaction of knowing that whatever happened in life, the game would always be there for me. The game was to me is what your room is to you, Peyton. I felt safe playing it."

"Is there any way possible that you could play again?" she asked.

"No," Lucas said shortly. "There isn't."

"Didn't Dan play in high school?" Peyton persisted, not wanting to miss this chance to get him to talk to her some more.

"Yeah, he did. Why?" Lucas had stopped walking again.

"Didn't he have the same heart condition?"

"Yeah," he said slowly. Peyton could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"If Dan did it, doesn't that mean you could do it too?"

Lucas blinked and stared at her for a moment. The next thing she knew, his lips were crashing against hers in a deep, heartfelt kiss.

"I love you, Peyton Sawyer," he breathed into her ear as they broke apart.

"I love you too, Lucas Scott," she whispered back, realizing that she meant it.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton arrived at the restaurant the same time Nathan and Haley did. Peyton and Haley burst out laughing when they saw each other, while Nathan and Lucas eyed each other. Nathan offered a smile, which Lucas returned tentatively.

"You want to double?" Nathan suggested. Lucas shrugged in agreement.

"Peyton?" he asked. She glanced from Haley to Nathan, to Lucas, and nodded.

"Sure. It might be nice."

Lucas sighed and took Peyton's hand in his own before following Nathan and Haley into the restaurant.

As they waited to be seated, Lucas looked around the dining area, before finding one person that made the bottom drop out of his stomach.

"I, uh, have to go," he said, before letting go of Peyton's hand and racing out of the building.

"What was that about?" Nathan asked in confusion, looking in the same place that Lucas had been. He instantly found why Lucas was so eager to get out of there.

Keith was sitting at a table big enough for two people. Across from him, was a woman that Nathan knew better than anyone else. The woman was Deborah Scott.

Nathan found himself sweating and as antsy to get out of there as Lucas had been.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he muttered to Haley, before following in Lucas's footsteps out of the restaurant. He heard footsteps behind him and knew that both Peyton and Haley were following him.

* * *

Outside of the restaurant, Lucas leaned against the hard brick wall, and breathed in deeply. How could Keith be here? And with Deb, of all people? Lucas had always assumed that Keith had loved Karen, no matter how drunk he was, no matter what happened. The scene inside the restaurant was a blow below the belt.

"Is this wall taken?" someone asked. Lucas refocused his lost gaze on Nathan's face, which was whiter than Lucas's own.

"You saw that," Lucas said bluntly, marveling how calm his voice was. He sure as hell didn't feel like that.

"Yeah," Nathan muttered, leaning against the wall beside his brother. "How could she do that?"

"I thought that my uncle was in love with my mother," Lucas said.

"I thought that my mother was in love with my father," Nathan said at the same time. They looked at each other and burst out laughing at the irony of everything.

"So, I guess we're both dumber than we thought," Nathan said sardonically.

"Well, I'm dumber than I thought. I always knew you were stupid," Lucas said, smiling. Nathan rolled his eyes and smiled as well.

"How long do you think we got?" he asked.

"Huh?" Lucas said.

"Before the girls get here and wonder what in the hell is wrong with us," Nathan explained, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"I'd say, about ten seconds," Lucas said, spotting Peyton's blonde hair a few feet away.

"What should we say?"

"What is wrong with you?" Haley demanded, cutting off any further conversation between Lucas and Nathan.

"We're apart of the Scott family. What do you think is wrong?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

"Good answer."

"What happened?" Peyton asked. "Are both of you okay?"

"No, not really," Nathan said. Peyton looked at Lucas, who elaborated.

"Our uncle was in there with Nathan's mom and it looked like they were about to do it."

"Oh, sick! I did not need that mental image!" Haley exclaimed. Peyton and Lucas looked at her.

"So, what should we do for dinner?" Nathan asked brightly, wanting to get off the subject of his mom and uncle together. He knew that the full thing of his mom's actions wouldn't set in until he saw her face to face again, which wouldn't be for a while, judging by the way they looked in the restaurant.

"We could go to my house. I think we have frozen pizzas in the fridge and my dad is away for the week," Peyton said. Lucas looked at her and smiled largely and nodded his agreement. Haley and Nathan quickly agreed and they headed off to Peyton's house.

* * *

**Okay, not the world's best chapter, but it is just a filler chapter that starts the next part of the story. The next chapter is going to be an author's note so I can explain a couple of things that are going on and then start the next chapter.**

**Once again, sorry for the delay in updates. Life tends to happen. Next week is Thanksgiving and I'll be able to update more then.**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note 1:**

**Note:**

**Hey everyone, this is Lucas Scott 22 3 speaking to you. I figured I might as well clear the air about a couple of things. I hope you all are enjoying the story. These author's notes will come periodically, whenever I feel the need to tell my readers about things. I have to say thanks to everyone for reading my story. This is the second longest story on my profile so far, the first being _Twice Tragic, Thrice Magic_. This one will probably end up being at least twice as long. I'm at ten chapters right now and nowhere close to being finished. **

**So, once again, thanks for every review, comment, question, and overall thoughts about this story. The next chapter will be posted within a few hours, so stay tuned if I have not already posted it by the time you read this. **

**The Scoop**

**Okay, so that last chapter didn't have a lot happening in it. I was starting a couple of new story lines and wanted to get them going. First of all, the obvious one, is that this is giong to be a LEYTON story. There might end up a couple of Brucas chapters, but I'm not giving away any spoilers about that at this point. The formal will be a Leyton formal. ****Second of all, Basketball is going to end up in this story after all. I'm beginning to see why Mark Schwan used it so much in the actual One Tree Hill series. The big question for that right now is will Lucas be on the team?? The answer will come within the next couple of chapters, I promise. Third of all, Keith and Lucas will have a big huge talk coming up and they will resolve a lot. Where I'll go from there, I have somewhat of a clue. Fourth of all, like I promised, this story will contain some more overdosing, though I'm thinking I'm going to change the title and plot of this story. I think this is going to end up being a what-if story. I think it might work out better than the first plot. Sorry, to all those who hoped and dreamed that this would be an all dramatic and angsty story. It will still contain lots of drama and lots and lots of angst because that's the way I write. :-). Okay, so now, finally, I would like to add that Nathan and Lucas will end up being pretty close for about the next ten chapters, before they have another fight. That fight will be pretty huge and result in one of them leaving, possibly forever. I'm working towards that point with the current plot lines that I put into play with the previous chapter. **

**Comments and Concerns:**

**Now, I would like to address a few questions and comments that my best friend, Stormstar, brought up. She told me this story was confusing. I would like to say, I'm sorry for that. I've just had a lot of ideas and am trying to get them all down before I forget them. She also told me there was no way possible for a guy who had just overdsoed to be up and walking around like he had been. I know that, but I'm trying to potray Lucas as a stronger person than he realizes. I hope that worked out all right and nobody's going to give up on this story on account of it being fake. Thirdly, she said that some of the story lines didn't exactly flow together. I told her the same thing I'm about to tell you. This story isn't going to be perfect, and I know that some of the plot-lines don't flow together, but I'm working on fixing that. And, I know that Lucas is supposed to be all depressed and everything, but that mood change is going to be apart of a plot line I will reveal later. I'm not into handing out secrets about further chapters, just incase I change my mind about something later on.**

**Songs:**

**I only had one song throughout the entire story so far. That was _Hear You Me_ by Jimmy Eat World. It was to signfy the actions Lucas was about to take. **

**Questions:**

**And now, for a couple of questions I would like to ask the readers for their opinion on. Respond by review or by PM please.**

**1. Does everyone like the Leyton and Naley plot lines in this story?**

**2. What should Keith's real story be? **

**3. What type of person should Dan be? A good one, a bad one, or a mix of both?**

**4. If Lucas rejoins the basektball team, what number should he be?**

**5. Should I add some lyrics to the chapters or do you all like them enough without them?**

**6. Should Deb and Dan split up?**

**7. Should Keith and Deb get together and then get married?**

**8. Should Haley and Nathan get married? Lucas and Peyton?**

**9. Do you, as a reader, think that either Peyton, Haley, or Deb should get pregnant at any time during the entire story?**

**10. If I change the plot and title, what should the new title be?**

**11. What is your opinion of the story so far.**

**Answer honestly. Don't care about my feelings. They aren't important in this story anyways. So tell me what you want based on the questions above and I'll do my best to go with the way everyone wants.**


	12. Birthdays and Basketball

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality **

**Chapter 11**

Lucas dribbled the ball hard against the gray asphalt and raced from the opposing team's basket to the three-point line on the other side. With each footfall and the bouncing of the basketball in his hand, his chest hurt a little more and his lungs burned with effort. The outdoors scene of the river court changed to an indoor arena with a wooden gym floor, the bleachers filled with screaming fans. The clock on the wall read 0:02. Lucas paused at the three-point line, the defense rushing to block him, and pushed the ball out of his hands. 0:01 left on the clock as the ball arched and sailed towards the hoop. 0:00 and the ball went through the hoop with a gentle swish. Hundreds of fans were screaming with joy, which turned to screams of horror as Lucas blacked out…

Lucas awoke to find himself on the floor of his bedroom, surrounded by darkness. He took a deep breath of air, and winced as his chest hurt as though he had been playing the game in his dream. Then he breathed in deeply again and found that his chest didn't hurt, it was only his imagination. Lucas glanced up at the clock on his desk and found that it was midnight. In exactly one minute, it would be his birthday. What would be a better birthday present than to be able to play his first varsity high school basketball game or, his first game of basketball in over two years?

Lucas felt his heart race at the anticipation, and fear, of playing in the following evening's basketball game. He had to get out of there, out of his bedroom, out of the Scott Mansion and out of the dream world he had been in. Lucas picked up the basketball from the corner of his bedroom and slipped out of his door, not bothering to change out of his sweats he had worn to bed.

As he sneaked down the stairs, ignoring the arguing of the drunken Deb and Dan, Lucas thought about what had happened the week prior to today, or well, yesterday. Lucas had been asked by the Tree Hill Ravens' coach Brian 'Whitey' Durham to join the Ravens and play basketball.

**_Seven days and twelve hours earlier_**

Lucas slammed his locker door shut, not seeing the piece of paper stuck into the crack between the door and the frame. It fluttered out and to the floor. As Lucas bent down to pick it up, Nathan somehow appeared out of nowhere and picked it up for him.

"Whitey wants to see you in his office," he said. "And I'll tell Peyton that you'll call her later with the news." Lucas stared confusedly at his younger brother's back as he joined Haley by the water fountain. Nathan turned to face Lucas for the briefest second and mouthed the word 'Now' to him. Lucas rolled his eyes and shouldered his book bag as he headed off towards the boys' locker room.

"Come in!" Whitey's gruff voice yelled from inside the office as Lucas raised his hand to knock.

"Nathan said you wanted to see me Coach?" Lucas asked.

"Ah, Lucas. Yes. Come on in and have a seat," he said, gesturing to the empty wooden chair in front of the desk.

"Not to be rude Coach, but I kind of have things I need to be doing today," Lucas said. He didn't want to sound overly curious by coming out and saying, 'Why am I here?'

"You don't think I don't have other things I want to be doing?" Whitey asked, chuckling slightly. Lucas remained tense. "Relax, kid. I'm not going to yell at you."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because a little birdie told me that you were interested in joining the Ravens," Whitey said, meeting Lucas's eyes for the first time since the little meeting had started.

"I would love to, Coach, but you see I have this heart condition which made me quit in the first place," Lucas said.

"You're Karen's son, aren't you?" Whitey asked. Lucas felt a lump in his throat as he nodded.

"Yeah, I am. What does this have to do with anything?"

"If I told you that you could play, even with your heart the way it is what would you say?"

"I would say why in the world do you want me when you have a full roster of players already, all of them having been on your team since the junior leagues. I would also say, where do I sign up?"

"One of the guys has recently quit the team. He was our small forward. You might remember him as number 3, Jake Jagelski," Whitey said. "His girlfriend recently had a daughter and he chose a family over basketball."

Lucas felt his anger rise at this comment, and not at Whitey or this Jagelski person. It was at his own father, for not being able to be enough of a man to own up to the fact that he was going to have a son.

"Why don't you take someone off the bench and put him in instead?" Lucas asked, fighting to control his anger.

"Because I have no one on the bench to put in on small forward," Whitey said.

"If I believed that, I would believe that Nathan told you that I'm not a small forward," Lucas said, smirking. Whitey cracked a smile.

"That's why Nathan agreed to be small forward and let you take over as shooting guard," he said. Lucas felt his jaw drop open.

"I would like that, but I don't want Nathan to have to move out of his spot."

"Too bad, I've already agreed," Nathan said, walking into the office. He sat in the empty chair next to Lucas. "Hope you don't mind I did this without asking you first."

"Why do you want to be small forward?" Lucas asked.

"Because you've had enough taken away from you and it's now time to give something back," Nathan spouted off. Whitey chuckled from the desk.

"I guess I'll join then, if it's all right with you," Lucas said, glancing at Whitey, who chuckled again.

"I'll see you in my gym after school at three o'clock sharp. Don't be late," Whitey said. With that, Lucas and Nathan left the office.

**_Present_**

Lucas smiled at the memory as he pulled the door quietly shut behind him and took off jogging in the direction of the river court. Things were finally looking up for him. He was going to play basketball again, Nathan and him were finally getting along again, and Peyton was the best girlfriend a guy could wish for.

The river court was empty, except for a lone figure sitting on the bleachers. Lucas took no notice of this person as he dribbled up and down the court for a time, ducking to avoid imaginary defense and finally jogged up to the basket to put the ball through the hoop with an easy lay-up. A smattering of applause was heard from the bleachers, but Lucas ignored it. He grabbed the ball as it hit the ground and went running towards the other side of the court. He slid to a halt at the three-point line and let his hands push the ball up and sent it sailing through the hoop.

"Still have that amazing fade away," the person on the bleachers said, making Lucas acknowledge him for the first time. His heart plummeted as he saw who the person was. It was Keith.

* * *

Peyton woke up abruptly from the nightmare she had been having about Lucas. She had been having it ever since he had moved into Nathan's house. It was a different scene every night, but it always ended up the same. Lucas would leave her forever and never come back. Some nights he had ended up dead, others he ended up moving to Arizona with someone she recognized as Keith. Either way, she knew that she would never see him again. 

She rolled over in bed and tried to go back to sleep, but it was useless, as it was every night. Peyton threw off the covers and grabbed her leather jacket from the bedpost it was hanging on. She zipped it up around her, feeling slightly better as she did so. She slid her feet into her tennis shoes she had kicked off beside her bed and crept out of her bedroom, being careful to not wake her father, who had returned home only four hours ago.

Peyton left a note saying she was going on a walk and would be back later, just incase her father did a late night check up on her like he sometimes did.

The night was cold with a hint of snow in it, but Peyton didn't mind. She liked the cold weather better than the warm. Feeling the cold meant you were alive and well. She hated the summer, because it had been when her mother died.

Peyton's feet somehow led her to the river court, where she came late at night after the nightmares. She had found it fairly recently when Lucas was showing her where he used to hang out before Karen had died. She had instantly felt a connection to the old court when he had brought her here.

Someone was already on the court by the time Peyton got there. In the dim light of the moon, Peyton recognized the person as Lucas. He was doing beautifully as he raced up and down the court, the ball following his every move. It was like watching her favorite band perform when they were in sync, only better. Lucas stopped for a moment, and Peyton thought he had seen her. But when the ball left his hands and sailed towards the hoop, Peyton realized she was just being silly. He had stopped to do his favorite shot called the fade away.

"Still have that amazing fade away," someone said. Peyton froze, as did Lucas, as someone slipped off the bleachers and stood up. Even in the faint light of the mood, Peyton recognized the man standing across the court from Lucas was Keith.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked coldly. "Don't you have someone else's life to mess up?"

"That was Deb's choice as well," Keith said angrily. "Don't you dare put all that blame on me."  
"Why not? It is all your fault that Deb and Dan are on the rocks, that I ended up with a broken arm all those years ago, and that you made your younger brother miserable!" Lucas shouted.

Peyton could not believe what she was hearing. Was Lucas standing up for _Dan_? Dan of all people did not deserve Lucas's help. After all he had done to Lucas, here was the guy Peyton was in love with standing up for him. Wow. People certainly did amaze you.

"You're actually standing up for him? After all he did to you and your mom?" Keith yelled back, sounding as surprised as Peyton felt.

"I'm not. I'm standing up for Nathan, because he's at the receiving end of all of Dan's anger right now and he doesn't know why!" Lucas said angrily. That surprised Peyton even more. Nathan _had_ been complaining about Dan more often lately and he had said that he didn't understand why. But Peyton didn't know that Lucas and Nathan were actually talking about it, and that Lucas knew why Nathan was so upset all of the time.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day where Lucas Scott stood up for Nathan. And after all those things you told me about him," Keith said dryly. "All the e-mails I got from you."

"I was four at the time I told you that. And when I sent those e-mails, I didn't even know him," Lucas said chillily. "And you told me earlier that you never got any of the e-mails I sent you."

Keith stayed quiet as Lucas grew angrier. Peyton knew she would have to step in before fists started to fly. She knew where Lucas's breaking point was, and he was reaching that fast.

"Lucas!" she called. Lucas turned around and smiled as he saw her coming out of the shadows onto the court.

"Hey Peyton," he said, his tone noticeably gentler than moments earlier. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she retorted, smiling to show she was joking.

"Excuse me, Ms. Sawyer, but Lucas and I were having a discussion," Keith interrupted, as Lucas leaned in to kiss her.

"Well, I don't think one o'clock in the morning of Lucas's first basketball game is the greatest time to have it," Peyton said sweetly, as Lucas tensed up beside her.

"Your first?" Keith sounded surprised. "What did you do, quit?"

"You apparently got my e-mails. You tell me," Lucas said coolly. "See you around."

Keith was already walking towards his beat up black truck when Lucas said good-bye. The truck started up and drove away, leaving Peyton and Lucas on the river court by themselves.

"Where were we?" Lucas asked quietly.

"Why were you standing up for Dan?" Peyton asked, refusing to let him get within an inch of her lips at the moment. "I thought you hated him."

"I wasn't," Lucas said defensively, taking a step back away from Peyton. "I just needed to get it through Keith's thick skull that he shouldn't be messing around with Deb."

"It sure as hell looked like you were standing up for Dan," Peyton muttered.

"What difference does it make?" Lucas yelled. "Why is it suddenly huge news that I stood up for my- Dan?"

"Because all these months you've been complaining about how he's mistreated you and it's just surprising, that's all," Peyton said. "Look, it doesn't matter to me just as long as you don't kill anyone."

Lucas smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just I'm anxious about tomorrow's game, Dan and Deb are always at odds, Keith is making it worse, and I'm just stressed out!"

"I understand, Luke, I really do," Peyton said, hugging him. He sighed and visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry you had to see me arguing with Keith," Lucas whispered into her ear.

"It's okay, Lucas. Everyone has a breaking point. What has he done now?"

"The other day, Keith called me on my cell phone. How he even got my number, I have no clue. He asked me to meet with him on the river court on yesterday. I did, right after school," Lucas said.

"What happened?" Peyton prompted.

**_One day earlier_**

Lucas dropped his bag off in his room and grabbed his basketball. Since he was skipping practice to talk to Keith, Lucas figured he might as well try to get some done anyways.

He scribbled a note for Nathan and left it on the table. Lucas had given up caring whether or not Dan and Deb liked him. He didn't even try to be noticed anymore.

Lucas headed out the door and broke into a jog, dribbling the basketball every few steps as he did so. He made it to the river court within ten minutes.

Keith was already there, twiddling his thumbs on the bleachers. Lucas stopped right in front of the basketball hoop and made an easy shot, waiting for Keith to say something. There was no way he was initiating this conversation, not when Keith had requested the talk.

"Luke, I'm really sorry for everything that's happened lately," Keith said, as Lucas bounced the ball a couple of more times.

"You're going after Deb, whose married to Dan, who is also Nathan and my own father, and you claim you're in love with my mother," Lucas said, glaring at Keith.

"Whose dead," the older Scott said bluntly.

"Deb is _married_ to _your_ **brother** Keith!" Lucas shouted. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"He went after your mother when he knew I liked her!" Keith shot back. Lucas shook his head.

"But she wasn't married to you," Lucas said.

"Don't you realize, that if Dan hadn't done that, then your mother would still be alive?" Keith asked

"You were the one who was driving drunk that night. You were the one that hit the car. It's your fault she's dead!" Lucas shouted back. "And you want to know something? It's all your fault! Everything that ever happened to me, is _your_ fault!"

"Lucas," Keith began, regret showing in his brown eyes.

"Good-bye Keith," Lucas said coldly, before jogging away, ignoring the shouts of his uncle, the man he used to love so dearly.

**_Present_**

Peyton's mouth dropped open when Lucas finished speaking.

"You blamed him for everything that has happened to you?" she asked, her voice shrill with disbelief.

"I didn't mean it," Lucas said honestly. "It's just he gets me so angry. Every time I look at him, all I see is him leaving and my mother crying. It is his fault about everything bad that has happened since he left, like all the doctor bills he left us with when he broke my arm."

"Are you sure it was Keith that broke your arm?" Peyton asked quietly.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "He was the only one there, other than my mom."

"I don't think he was," Peyton said, looking nervous.

"Peyton?" Lucas asked, his tone almost begging. "What are you talking about?"

"It wasn't Keith who broke your arm. I-I think it was Dan," Peyton blurted out.

* * *

**Hahaha, evil cliffie! Happy November 16****th****, 2007 everyone! **


	13. Who, What, When, Where, and Why?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of Nathan/Haley in the last chapter. I kind of wanted to focus more on bringing out the important Peyton/Lucas story lines. **

**Author's Note 2: The first part of this chapter takes place around 6:30 PM and then it switches over to where we left off at the river court with Lucas and Peyton.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 12**

Haley looked at her parents in shock, tears welling up in her eyes. Her mother was fired from the local newspaper where she had been the co-editor-in-chief. Her father had been let go from the local power company a few months back. They had just dropped the bombshell that they would be moving to Charleston, South Carolina, where both of them had already gotten jobs.

"How did you get a job already, mom? You just found out today that you were fired!" Haley half-shouted, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she would probably never see Nathan, Lucas, or Peyton ever again. She would never walk along the streets of Tree Hill with them or go to the music store with Peyton. She would never have the chance to reconnect with Lucas.

"Haley, sweetie, don't raise your voice at your mother," Jimmy said. He looked drawn and tired. The last few months being jobless and barely able to make ends meet were beginning to take a toll on her fun-loving parents.

"I've known for a while that I would lose the job at the paper, Hales. It wasn't that big of a surprise to me," Lydia said, trying to look impassive. It didn't work. Haley could tell that the job loss was a huge blow to her mother.

"How could you do this to me?" Haley demanded, tears sliding down her face. She really didn't care about how her mother got the job. She didn't want to leave Tree Hill. Not now. "I've lived in Tree Hill all my life and I'll be graduating in two years! I want to be able to graduate with my friends that I've grown up with! I want to graduate Tree Hill!"

"Sometimes we have to give up the things we want most in life to be successful!" Jimmy argued.

"I don't give a damn about being successful!" Haley cried. "I want to stay here!"

"Watch your mouth, young lady!" Lydia snapped.

"I don't really care, right now mom! I'm staying here if it's the last thing I do!" Haley declared. She sounded stupid, but she could care less.

"This discussion is done for tonight. Go to your room and stay there. You're grounded until further notice!" Jimmy shouted.

"Fine!" Haley screamed, storming up the stairs. At the top, she spun around. "I'm not moving to Charleston and you can't make me!"

Then she ran to her room and slammed the door shut, making the pictures on the wall quiver and fall as she did so.

* * *

Lucas stared at Peyton, a million thoughts racing through his mind. _Dan_ broke Lucas's arm? That wasn't possible. Keith had been the only person there. Then again, Lucas thought, his memory of that night was hazy at best. Karen never did talk about it.

"Then why did he leave?" Lucas wondered aloud. Peyton stared at him for a moment, her green eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"W-who?" she stumbled.

"Keith. If it was Dan, then why did Keith leave?" The question had been bothering him for a while, even before the newest revelation.

"You believe me? When I told you that it might've been Dan?" Peyton was astounded. She had known that it was Dan for a while, but she had never had the guts to tell Nathan or Lucas until now.

"I never believed it was actually Keith," Lucas admitted. This surprised Peyton, more than anything else that had occurred that evening.

"You didn't?"

"No. Keith was a great guy. Probably still is, despite the fact that he's messing around with Nathan's mom," Lucas said. He sounded troubled, and Peyton could see the confusion in his eyes. She hoped he wouldn't ask the question of how she had found out that it was actually Dan.

"What are you going to do?" Peyton asked. Lucas bit his lip and shrugged.

"He's probably never going to talk to me again after all the things I've done and said to him lately. I guess the best thing I can do is just ignore him for now, unless he wants to talk. Then I can apologize and find out what really happened," Lucas said. He looked closely at Peyton. "You okay? You seemed spooked."

"I'm fine," Peyton lied, wrapping her arms around her middle. Even with her jacket on, she was still freezing.

"If you're fine, then why did you come out here in the first place?" Lucas asked, moving away from the subject of Keith. It would be worried about later. Now, all Lucas wanted to do was talk to Peyton.

"I had a nightmare," Peyton said hesitantly. She wasn't quite ready to divulge the horror of her latest dream.

"You want to talk about it?" Lucas asked gently, taking a step closer to her. She shook her head and Lucas nodded understandingly. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and she instantly felt warmer.

"Luke?" Peyton looked up at his face. He looked back at her, his eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think that dreams or nightmares can really come true? That people can sometimes can dream of the future?"

There, she had asked it. Knowing what he was going to say next, she had still asked the question. It had been bugging her ever since she had started having these nightmares, and for some reason, Peyton felt that Lucas would be the only one able to answer it.

"Where is this coming from Peyton?" Lucas asked. He didn't write her off as crazy immediately, which Peyton took as a good sign.

"It's about the nightmare I had," she admitted. She didn't want to tell him, not really, for fear of freaking him out. But she knew she was going to have to so she could get his answer.

"You want the truth?" Lucas asked, sounding troubled. Peyton nodded.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't lie," she said. Lucas looked away for a moment.

"I've only had three nightmares my entire life that I really remember," he said, looking at the frozen landscape surrounding the river court. "One happened the night before Keith left, one happened the last night I spent at Haley's, and one happened the night before I left the hospital."

"What were they of?" Peyton asked.

"The one before Keith left was a dream of losing my favorite stuffed animal in a fire that burned down our house," Lucas said, looking extremely embarrassed. Peyton would have laughed, but she wasn't in the mood.

"That's deep for a four year old," she teased slightly. Lucas smiled slightly.

"The next night, Keith was gone," he said, his mood darkening. "The one I had at Haley's was different. I don't want to talk about that one. The one I had at the hospital wasn't exactly a nightmare."

"What was it?" Peyton asked curiously. Lucas looked at her and genuinely smiled.

"It was of a blonde haired angel with vivid green eyes," he said. Peyton felt herself blush deeply. She knew he was talking about her.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"You asked," he said, shrugging and grinning at the same time. His smile faded as he asked, "What are your nightmares of?"

"You," she whispered, not really wanting to go on.

"Am I really that bad looking?" he asked, pretending to be offensive.

"No, no you're actually quite handsome," Peyton said, earning another smile.

"Thanks," he said, kissing her hair.

"They were of you leaving forever," Peyton said quietly. Lucas let go of her instantly and stepped around to face her.

"You think I would do that? That I would actually leave Tree Hill? Leave you?" he asked. Lucas looked hurt and Peyton instantly regretted telling him, but she continued on anyways. "Because I would never do that. No matter what happened."

"Sometimes they weren't just of you leaving Tree Hill," Peyton said, feeling tears burn the back of her eyes as she remembered the horrible dream she had had tonight. This one was by far the worst.

"I've got to go," he said, turning around and running off. Peyton didn't blame him. If he had told her that he had dreamed of her dying, she would probably be upset as well. Still, it didn't take away the hurt.

* * *

Haley woke up instantly at the sound of someone pounding on her glass window. She glanced at the clock and started when she saw that it was only three-thirty in the morning. Then she looked at the window, ready to scream if it was a burglar. She nearly screamed anyways when she saw that it was Lucas.

"Haley, can you open the window? It's freezing out here," he said through the glass. Haley nodded slowly and slipped out of her warm bed and tiptoed to the window. A blast of chilly air came into her room as she undid the latch and opened the window to let Lucas in.

"You know, this is a really bad habit of yours, Scott," she muttered darkly as Lucas sat down on her desk chair. Haley crawled back under her sheets.

"Sorry, it's just I needed an old friend tonight," Lucas said, staring at his hands. He seemed upset. Even after all this time of barely talking to each other, Haley was still able to read her best friend as easy as she could a book.

"What's the matter?"

"Peyton."

"What? I thought you guys were the world's most perfect couple who could never have a fight!"

"We didn't have a fight. Not exactly."

"Well, what happened?"

"We were talking about Keith. Peyton looked really freaked out about something, so I asked her if she was okay. She told me she had a nightmare, but she didn't want to talk about it," Lucas began. For the next twenty minutes, he explained to Haley what had happened at the river court. "And so I got really freaked out when she told me about what had really happened, so I ran," Lucas finished. Haley felt her jaw drop open. She wasn't entirely sure of what to say next.

"Wow. That is really big, Luke," she said lamely.

"I felt like an idiot, running away from her like I did," Lucas said. "After all, I had just told her I wasn't leaving her no matter what happened."

"I probably would've done the same thing," Haley admitted. Lucas stared at her like she had just grown a third eyeball.

"Really? Ms Haley 'I-know-what-to-say-all-the-freaking-time' James?" Lucas asked, a bit of humor warming his voice.

"I don't always know what to say," Haley protested, making Lucas chuckle. "I don't!"

"Really?" Lucas asked, smiling. "You could've fooled me."

"Oh shut up!" Haley said, enjoying the closeness of her best friend. They hadn't hung out in a while and she hadn't really realized jut how much she had missed Lucas over the past couple of months. Things had been really hard, with her mom being fired and her dad announcing they had to move again. God, how was she supposed to tell him that they were moving to Charleston?

"Haley?" Lucas asked, looking at her. His smile had disappeared, replaced by a worried looking Lucas.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I really messed up. I don't know how Peyton can forgive me for leaving like that," Lucas said. He really looked upset.

"Stop torturing yourself. Peyton will forgive you," Haley promised. She figured telling him that she was leaving North Carolina for good could wait until a time where he wasn't so upset.

"How do you know, though?" Lucas asked.

"Because I know Peyton and I know you. You two are too good not to be together. And the fact that you're way too good for her, even with all of your emotional baggage," Haley teased. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Do you mind if I stay here for the remainder of the night?" he asked.

"I guess I could have the newest star player of the Ravens stay the night. But can such a person stand to stay in such a hovel? I mean, this isn't exactly the Scott Mansion," Haley said loftily.

"I suppose I'll manage," Lucas said, sighing dramatically. Haley smiled and inched over so Lucas could have a place to sleep.

"You want to know something?" she asked.

"What?" Lucas murmured sleepily.

"You really are a good guy, Luke," she said. She looked over and her best friend was already fast asleep. Haley smiled and snuggled closer to him and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Peyton found the key underneath the matt of the Scott Mansion and let herself in. She slipped silently past the still arguing Dan and Deb and headed up the stairs to Nathan's room. She paused briefly by Lucas's room and wondered if he was there, but one peek into the darkened bedroom proved that he was not. She sighed heavily and continued up the stairs.

When she reached Nathan's closed door, she knocked quietly, so Dan and Deb wouldn't hear her. There was a quiet creaking of bedsprings and the louder creaking of the wooden floor. Five seconds later, Nathan opened the door, dressed in nothing more than a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" he asked sleepily.

"I was in the neighborhood," Peyton lied, tapping her foot nervously. Nathan looked confusedly at her, before opening the door a little more and motioning for her to come in.

"You okay?" he asked as he sat back down on his bed. Peyton took up her usual seat on his desk chair.

"You know, I really wish people would stop asking me that," she snapped. Nathan rolled his eyes and held up his hands.

"It's not every night that the head cheerleader comes to visit the star of the basketball team in his bedroom. I have to say though, I really don't mind," Nathan teased. "And I thought I was supposed to be the asshole."

"I'm dealing with a lot right now and you really aren't helping," Peyton snarled.

"Look, I'm sorry that you're dealing with a lot right now, but Haley called me about nine hours ago and told me that she was moving to Charleston. I'm dealing with a lot right now too," Nathan snapped back.

"Man, we sound a lot like your parents," Peyton said, feeling herself relax slightly. She was still upset about Lucas leaving her stranded at the river court, but she understood. She just really needed to talk to a friend about Lucas and what had been going on every night for the past five months.

"Yeah," Nathan said thoughtfully. "I guess we do." His voice trailed off as he stared out the window.

"Nathan, I think I messed things up with Lucas tonight," she blurted out. "And I think I'm about to lose your friendship too."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked, astounded by her words. Lucas and Peyton were perfect for each other, and well, Nathan and Peyton had been friends for a long time. Nearly all of their lives come to think of it.

"It wasn't Keith who broke Lucas's arm," Peyton said, starting at the beginning of all that had been running through her head.

"What? What are you talking about? Keith broke Lucas's arm?" Nathan hadn't heard the entire story of how and why Keith left ten years ago, so Peyton quickly summarized what Lucas had told her. Then she told him what she had told Lucas about Dan. She also recounted the nightmare conversation, which resulted in Lucas leaving abruptly.

"And then I didn't know what else to do, so I just came here," Peyton finished.

"I still don't see how this would result in you losing me as a friend," Nathan said, deciding to ignore the rest of the story for now. They would get back to it in time.

"I didn't tell this to Lucas, but I'm going to tell it to you now," Peyton said undecidedly.

"What?" Nathan prompted.

"How I found out that it wasn't Keith that broke Lucas's arm," she said.

"Okay," he said, uncertain that he wanted to be hearing this.

"I found out five years ago, when your mom and dad were arguing about why Keith wasn't coming for Thanksgiving," Peyton said.

**_5 Years Ago_**

Peyton had come over to the Scott Mansion because Nathan was out sick with the flu and needed some cheering up. She had brought with her three of Nathan's favorite movies, all of which were about basketball and cheerleaders. Sometimes these movies annoyed her, but today she would sit there and watch them with her ill best friend.

She was on her way up the stairs when she heard loud voices coming from the kitchen. Without meaning to, she slipped back to the foot of the stairs to listen to the argument between Dan and Deb. From what she could make out, they were arguing about Nathan's uncle, Keith Scott. He was Dan's older brother, but neither Nathan nor Peyton had ever met the man. There were rumors around town that he had injured Nathan's half brother five years prior when he had come home extremely drunk. Nathan seemed to believe them, but Peyton never had. She didn't understand why, but she just didn't.

"Why can't he come? Nathan's never met his uncle and I think his ninth Thanksgiving would be a good time as any to!" that was Deb who had shouted.

"Because Keith is the only other person in the entire world that knows the truth about that night!" Dan yelled back.

"And what is that?" Deb wanted to know.

"It wasn't Keith that broke Lucas's arm! It wasn't Keith that went to Karen's house that night! Keith was somewhere else!"

"Don't tell me it was you!"

"It was."

"How could you do that? How could you injure your own son?"

"He is _not_ my son!"

"He sure as hell is! You fathered him! He's your son!"

"Don't you dare call him that! That little bastard is not my responsibility. If Keith hadn't come in at the last second, there wouldn't be a son to talk about."

"I can't believe this! You tried to murder your own son! And here everyone thought that _Keith_ was the bad guy! I want a divorce Dan."

"It's not going to happen, Deb. Because if you try to get one, or tell anyone else about this little conversation, you will be next."

**_Present_**

"You have to tell Lucas!" Nathan exclaimed.

"I can't. He wouldn't believe me, even if I did tell him. He won't trust me anymore."

"He will, Peyton, I can promise you that," Nathan swore.

"How?"

"Because I know Lucas."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. Try talking to him tomorrow and you'll see that he will forgive you. After all, didn't he tell you that he loved you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"People who love each other will be able to overcome anything and everything."

"That's the wisest thing I've ever heard you say."

"That's Haley's influence on me."

Peyton and Nathan both laughed hysterically, knowing that that was only partially true.

"So do you think I should tell Lucas about what I heard and everything?" Peyton asked. She was still uncertain of what to do when it came to Lucas. He was her first real boyfriend and they both had a lot of issues. She was afraid that this newest one would set them both over the edge with no way to get back.

"I think you should trust yourself and do whatever you think is best," Nathan said honestly. "I also think that we both should really get some sleep because we have to get up in two hours and go to school."

"It's already four thirty? Wow! I didn't even realize that!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Yeah, the hours do fly by," Nathan said, feeling his eyelids begin to drift shut. He felt gentle movement on his bed and knew that Peyton was joining him. It was just like old times, before high school, before all the drama of middle school, and when they were just beginning to become good friends.

* * *

**Okay, really sappy ending. But I kind of loved this chapter. I liked bringing out the friendship lines, and even though it didn't have like any Naley, I thought this chapter was a winner. Haley's going to be moving…. maybe.**

**So reviews are definitely welcome and appreciated. Thanks for taking time to read my story! Stay tuned for more drama, friendly relationships, and the return of basketball!! Party! Okay, I'll shut up now. :-) **


	14. Waking Up With Someone Else

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.****

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 13**

Sunlight was streaming through the opened windows as Lucas opened his eyes. He didn't recognize where he was at first. The walls were unfamiliar and definitely not his own. Then he remembered the events of the night before and realized he was in Haley's room. Speaking of which, where was she? He remembered falling asleep next to her, and now she had gone.

"Morning, sleepy head! How was your nap?" a bright and cheerful voice asked from the doorway. Lucas looked up to see Taylor standing in the doorway, hands on her hips and an unreadable expression on her face.

"Taylor," Lucas grunted as he kicked off the covers and slipped out of Haley's bed. He sat back down immediately after standing up. His head felt like someone was driving a jackhammer through it.

"Hung over, huh? Drunk, asleep in my sister's bed, and god knows what else," Taylor said snidely.

"Taylor, it's not what it looks like, okay? So why don't you go crawl back into your black hole and forget that I even exist, all right?" Lucas snapped. God, his head felt like hell.

"Whoa there, retract those claws or someone might get hurt," Taylor said, her voice overly sweet. Lucas glared at her.

"Taylor, don't you have someone else's friends to annoy? Like, I don't know, your own?" Haley snapped, coming in behind Taylor. She shouldered past her older sister and came into her room. She handed Lucas a cup of orange juice and a piece of toast.

"Thanks," Lucas murmured. Haley shrugged off the thanks and glared at her sister.

"Go away unless you want to find some of Sam's old clothes for Lucas," Haley said coldly.

"I'm out of here. Some of us actually have jobs in this household," Taylor said, disappearing down the hallway.

As soon as Taylor left, Haley lay back on her bed and sighed heavily. Lucas looked at her with a strange expression on his face.

"You all right?" he asked. Haley covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

"No, not really," she admitted. Knowing the look Lucas was giving her, she added, "I don't really feel like talking about it right now. Can you please hurry up and eat so my dad can take you back home so you don't have to go to school in your pajamas?"

"Rain check then?" Lucas asked. He had sincerely missed being Haley's friend over the past couple of months and felt like making an effort to do so. After all, today was his fifteenth birthday. Why not try and make a change.

"Sure. Oh, before you go, I got you something," Haley said, smiling as she jumped off the bed.

"What? You didn't have to do that," Lucas protested, taking a huge bite of toast. Secretly, he felt glad that she had remembered. He had a feeling that no one else was going to.

"Oh, really, it was no problem whatsoever. I was in the music store the other day and thought _this CD is so totally Lucas_, so naturally I begged my dad for the twenty bucks to buy it. Also, it's not only a birthday present. Or it isn't anymore," Haley said in a huge rush. Lucas frowned slightly.

"Haley?" he asked.

"Where did I put it? Oh, there it is!" She reached for a small square-shaped package wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

"Haley, are you all right?" Lucas asked again as Haley handed the package to him.

"Who me? Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot going on right now," she said, running a hand nervously through her hair.

"You want to talk about it?" Lucas asked, staring at Haley, the package unopened in his hands.

"No, I really don't want to bother you with it right now. It's stupid stuff really and I already have an idea of what I'm going to do," she said, plopping down next to him. "Are you going to open that or not? Because if you aren't, I want my twenty bucks back."

"You really know how to make a guy feel better, don't you?" Lucas teased, flipping over the package and slowly undoing the tape.

"Gosh, you're really slow! Hurry up, why don't cha?" Haley asked. "I really want to see your reaction!"

"I'm working on it!" Lucas protested. He ripped the wrapping paper off, much to Haley's pleasure, and gaped at what she had given him.

It was the newest Jimmy Eat World CD called _Chase This Light_. Lucas gave Haley a bear hug for getting it for him. He knew she really didn't have all that much money and the fact that she was able to get this for him meant the world to him.

"Thank you so much," he whispered. "And if you ever say 'gosh' again, then I swear I'm going to embarrass you so much."

"You're welcome, and I won't," Haley promised, smiling at him. Silently, she added, _I won't be around to let you hear me say it. _

"Crap, I've got to go," Lucas said, looking at the clock. "Thanks again, Haley. See you at school!"

"My dad could give you a ride," Haley offered, but Lucas was already sneaking back out the window and climbing down the tree outside of it. By the time she reached the window to call him back, he was gone.

* * *

Peyton woke up when she heard the front door slam and footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps stopped at the second level landing. _Lucas_, Peyton thought, slipping out from underneath the covers. Beside her, Nathan slumbered on. _He's going to be late for school_, Peyton thought, getting out of the bed and walking out of the room.

The house was quiet as she walked down the stairs. She assumed that Dan and Deb had already left for work. The way things were sounding last night, they probably were extremely eager to get to work this morning.

A familiar song was playing softly through the slightly closed door as Peyton reached it. She raised her hand and gently knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" Lucas yelled from inside. The music was paused, a quiet curse was uttered as he apparently ran into something, and then the door opened.

Peyton's breath caught her throat at the sight of the guy in front of her. He was dressed casually in a white long sleeve shirt with a royal blue t-shirt overlay and a pair of black jeans. He was wearing a pair of beat up brown tennis shoes that were held together with duct tape. But the most amazing feature on him was his hair. It was barely brushed, yet it looked sexy and wild like that.

"Hey," she said softly.

Lucas looked at her for a moment, his pale blue eyes holding her own. She couldn't look away, even if she wanted to. It was humanly impossible for her to.

"I'm sorry," he said, speaking no louder than a whisper. He did look genuinely sorry.

"Was that the new Jimmy Eat World CD I heard earlier?" Peyton asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"Yeah. Haley got it for me for my birthday," Lucas said, obviously taking her change of subject as forgiveness.

"Today's your birthday?" Peyton asked, feeling stupid for not have gotten him anything.

"Yeah," Lucas said, shoving his hands in his jeans pocket. "It's okay that you didn't get me anything."

"Sorry, I didn't know," she said, feeling stupid for not getting anything for him. She instantly decided to go out and get him something after school. Then she remembered they had the game against Cove City.

"It's all right!" Lucas said firmly, surprising her. "I already have a beautiful girlfriend, great friends, and a basketball game tonight. What else could I want?"

Though the words sounded happy, Peyton could see how much today was going to cost him. It was his first birthday without his mother. It was going to be hard on him. It already was. Peyton could see it in his eyes. They weren't as bright as they had been as of late. She understood completely. The first birthday without her mother had been murder on her.

"C-Can I come in?" Peyton asked shyly. She really wanted to spend time with her boyfriend, who apparently had forgiven her. Peyton also secretly wanted to listen to the new Jimmy Eat World CD. It was the only Jimmy Eat World CD she didn't own.

"Um, we kind of have to leave in five minutes for school," Lucas said. "Not that I wouldn't want you to."

"It's okay, really," Peyton said, staring down at her feet. "I don't mind. My dad is going to kill me for staying out all night."

"Your dad's home?" Lucas asked, surprised. Peyton had forgotten that she hadn't told anyone that Larry Sawyer had returned the night before.

"Yeah, he came home last night. Sorry I didn't tell you," Peyton apologized.

"It's okay, really," Lucas assured her. He smiled slightly as he took in her appearance. "You want to borrow something?"  
"What?" Peyton asked, confused by the question.

"I don't the pajama look is very 'in' with the cheerleaders right now," Lucas said, laughing. Peyton laughed as well as she looked down at her bed-rumpled jacket, tank top, and sweatpants.

"Yeah, that would be great," Peyton said, blushing as Lucas opened the door some more to let her in. Usually it was Nathan who let her borrow clothes.

"Is Nathan up yet?" Lucas asked, showing Peyton to his dresser and closet. He let her pick anything she wanted.

"Umm, no he's not," Peyton said, opening one of the drawers.

"I'll go wake him up," Lucas said, walking out of the room. Peyton watched him go, before going back to his drawers. She picked up one of the shirts and felt something fall out of it. She was in shock of what she saw in the open drawer.

* * *

Lucas pounded hard on his brother's open door. Nathan jumped up and out of bed, looking wildly around his room. He looked about ready to kill when he saw Lucas laughing in the doorway.

"Man, that was hilarious!" Lucas said, coming into the room. Nathan looked at his brother, trying to judge his mood. It seemed to be all right.

"You really suck, you know that?" Nathan grumbled, as Lucas turned on all the lights and threw some clothes at him. "Shouldn't you be all moody and depressed right now? Didn't you and Peyton like break up last night?"

"No, we didn't. Where the hell did you get that idea?" Lucas asked, chucking a shoe at Nathan's head.

"Oh, nowhere. You didn't come home last night, so I just assumed. And Peyton and I might've talked last night," Nathan said suggestively.

"Well, Peyton and I are fine right now," Lucas said.

"Luke?" Nathan asked. Lucas looked somewhat troubled about something, and Nathan was determined to find out what it was.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked.

"You okay?"  
"I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff that's been going on lately. Do you know if Haley's okay?"

"Yeah," Nathan said hesitantly. He remembered their conversation from last night when Haley had begged him not to tell Lucas that she was moving. She had said that she wanted to make sure she was actually moving before she told him.

"Well, this morning when she gave me my birthday present that it wasn't only a birthday present anymore," Lucas said, staring at his hands.

"Today's your birthday?" Nathan asked, astonished. Then he remembered the date and realized it was exactly three months to his own birthday. Time really did fly.

"I got to go," Lucas said, instead of answering. He got of the bed. "See you at school. Tell Peyton that I'll meet her there."

"What's the rush?" Nathan asked.

"I just have a couple of things I want to do by myself," Lucas said, disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

**Not exactly the best ending of the best chapter, more of a filler than anything. Oh well. More chapters to come!!**


	15. Zoloft, Notes, And You're What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I am sorry for the seemingly random updates. The latest chapters do have a point and at some time will all come together. I promise.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality **

**Chapter 14**

Scott, Lucas. Age: 14. Gender: M. Medication: Zoloft.

The words written on the orange medication bottle were enough to make Peyton's heart stop beating for a brief second. Millions of questions buzzed in her mind. When had Lucas gone back to using Zoloft? Why had he gone back to using it? When was his last doctor's appointment? Was he hiding this or was it just a coincidence that it was in his drawers? She just couldn't believe that anyone would let him have these back, especially not after what had happened last time.

Peyton heard the now familiar footsteps of Lucas coming back down the stairs. He had apparently succeeded in his mission to wake up Nathan and was now returning to check on her. She stuffed the completely filled pill bottle back in the shirt she had been holding and shoved it back into the drawer. Then she grabbed a random t-shirt from his drawer and slammed it shut just as Lucas came through the door.

"Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you at school," Lucas said, looking at her curiously for a moment.

"It's okay. I'll see you later," Peyton said hastily. "Happy birthday, Luke."

Lucas smiled, before crossing the room and kissing her gently on the lips. Peyton could hardly bear it when he broke away and headed back out the door. She wanted desperately to confront him about the pills she had found in his drawers. She knew it wasn't Beta Blockers; the label had said so. They were instead Zoloft, the medicine he had overdosed on only two weeks ago.

"Wait!" Peyton yelled, but it was already too late. The kitchen door slammed shut and Lucas was gone.

Nathan, having heard the yell, came downstairs only half dressed. He was wearing a pair of jeans, but no shirt.

"What's going on?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Nathan had obviously gone back to bed after Lucas had woken up.

"This!" Peyton cried, grabbing the medicine bottle from Lucas's drawers and tossing it to Nathan. The brunette's eyes widened considerably with shock as he read the bottle.

"What the hell?" Nathan shouted. "How could dad do this? Especially after what happened! Does he _want_ Lucas to die?"

"That's what I want to know," Peyton said grimly, tears burning the back of her eyes. "Did you know about these?"

"No, I didn't," Nathan said. Peyton knew he was telling the truth, by the way he had first reacted and by the way he looked now.

"What should we do?" Peyton wondered.

"Nothing," Nathan said. Peyton looked shocked at this. "We don't even know if he's been using these. Hell, I don't even think he knows about them."

"How could he not? They are in his _shirt_ for god sake's Nathan!" Peyton exclaimed.

"I think, unless it becomes a problem again, we should do nothing. After all, Lucas isn't a kid anymore. Neither are we, for that matter. He can make his own decisions about things," Nathan said pointedly. Peyton huffed, but said nothing.

"We should really get to school," Peyton muttered.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Nathan said. "I'll walk you?"

"Okay," Peyton agreed. "Meet you downstairs in ten minutes?"

"Fine," Nathan said. He disappeared and Peyton quickly headed to the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

Lucas caught up with Haley as she was heading towards first period. They had the same class, so he didn't have to worry about being late by talking to her.

"Hey, Hales," he said, catching her by the arm as she spun around to face him. She looked as though she had been crying. "Are you okay?"

"No, not really," Haley said, her voice cracking. Tears started sliding down her face as she collapsed against Lucas's chest.

"What's the matter?" he asked, leaning away from her for a moment.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk about it?" Haley asked, meeting his eyes. Lucas felt his heart break at the sight of Haley's blood-shot eyes. She was definitely upset about something.

"Yeah, let's go to the quad. Nobody is there right now," he said.

Haley nodded her agreement and they ignored the glances of everybody else as they headed outside in the frigid weather. As Lucas had said, there was no one on the quad or anywhere near it.

"What's the matter?" Lucas prompted again as they sat down at one of the abandoned picnic tables.

"My mom lost her job at the paper," Haley said, feeling all the anger and sadness she had been feeling over the past couple of days spew over.

"What happened?" Lucas asked, placing his hand over top of Haley's. She looked at him for a moment, and then found herself recounting the entire story of how her dad lost the job at the power company, how her mom lost the job at the paper, and how they would be moving to Charleston in January.

"And I really don't want to move because everything is just beginning to go well with Nathan and you and Peyton and I don't really want to move. I want to graduate Tree Hill High and then go onto Stanford and then move back here and possibly marry someone. I love it here and really don't want to leave!" Haley wailed. "I don't know what to do!"

Lucas was unsure of what to say. He felt betrayed that Haley might be leaving. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help feeling that somehow Lydia and Jimmy were trying to take Haley away. Lucas was also angry at his best friend for not telling him sooner, as in last night, about what had happened. But at the same time, Lucas wanted to help prevent Haley from moving to Charleston. She was his friend, after all, and after everything they had been through together, he wasn't ready to give up on her yet. All of a sudden, an idea struck him.

"Brooke," Lucas said.

Haley looked confusedly at him. She evidently didn't understand where he was going with that statement. Lucas had never been a fan of Brooke since they had broken up a couple of years ago, and here he was suggesting an idea that had something to do with her cousin who lived in Tree Hill.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow," Haley said, staring at Lucas as if he had grown a second head.

"She lives in Tree Hill doesn't she?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Haley said slowly, still uncertain of where he was going with this.

"She is your family, right?"

"Yeah…"

"You could always spend the next two year living with her. You could attend Tree Hill High School, graduate with your friends, go off to college, move back if you really wanted to, and get married if you'd like," Lucas said.

Haley felt as if she could kiss her best friend at this moment. The solution was perfect! There was no way her parents wouldn't agree to it. She would be living with Brooke, whose mom was her father's sister. The two of them were extremely close. It would be exactly like living with her parents, only she wouldn't be.

"I really love you as a friend right now, Lucas Eugene Scott!" Haley declared.

"Do me a favor though?" Lucas asked, looking slightly embarrassed.

"What is it, birthday boy?"

"Don't ever call me by my middle name again."

"Will do. And Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I really didn't want to move to Charleston."

"Don't thank me. You would've come up with the idea eventually."

"I know, it just it means a lot to me for you to help me with this. Will you come with me to propose the idea to Brooke?"

"Yeah, sure. I need to apologize to her anyways," Lucas said.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing of importance, but still something that requires apologizing."

"That made no sense whatsoever, but let's go."

Then the bell rang for first period.

"Shit, we're late. I guess we'll talk to her at lunch."

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

Peyton met up with Lucas during second period. She realized that they had had English together for the entire year and she hadn't even known. It was amazing about how stupid some people could be. She also hadn't known that he had sat right next to her this entire time.

"Hey, Blondie," he greeted her. She smiled in response, but she could tell it looked forced by the odd look he gave her. "You okay?"

"Are you?" she retorted. Lucas looked at her, evidently confused.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"What is the bottle of Zoloft doing in your shirt drawer?" she demanded quietly.

Mr. Simms, the English teacher, gave her a hard stare as he entered the classroom.

"Ms. Sawyer, please kindly discuss your personal problems outside of my class. As for the rest of you, please open up your textbooks to page 83 and correct the sentences and add onto the paragraphs written. You have until next Thursday to complete page 83, 84, and 86. We will be skipping page 85 until further notice. You may begin now."

_Peyton, what the hell is the matter with you? I __**don't**__ have any Zoloft and haven't taken any since that night I ended up in the hospital._

The note landed on her desk five minutes after the class had started. Peyton looked up to see Lucas glaring at her. She knew the note was true.

_When I was searching for a shirt to wear this morning, a bottle of Zoloft fell out of one of them. It was completely full and the label read it was for you. _

_Peyton, I learned my lesson the hard way. I am __**not**__going to take that medicine __**ever**__ again._

_I know that. It was just alarming when I saw it. That bottle brought back way too many memories of that night._

_Sorry. I'll dispose of the bottle when I go home._

_Thanks._

_I love your hair this morning. It looks even curlier than usual._

_Thanks, I think. You excited about the game tonight?_

_Hell yeah! I can hardly wait! Though I am nervous._

_I know what you mean. I don't want you to repeat that performance three years ago._

_I wasn't exactly happy with that either you know. Uh-oh, here comes Mr. Simms. Act like you've been doing the work and I'll give you all the answers after class._

_You're __**DONE**??_

_Yeah, it was simple._

_Nerd._

_Slut._

_Geek._

_Whore._

_Loser._

_Poser._

_I love you._

_You too. :-) _

Peyton looked up just as Mr. Simms walked by. She had only completed one sentence in the paragraphs they had been supposedly working.

"Ms. Sawyer, passing notes in class? That's detention and I think I'll take that," Mr. Simms said, snatching the note off of her desk.

"That's mine, Mr. Simms," Lucas spoke up. "Really, don't blame Peyton. I was the one who started it."

"Very well. Two people for detention on Monday then. This belongs in the trash. And next time, Mr. Scott, please restrain yourself from writing notes. Ms. Sawyer doesn't need any more detention. " With that, he swiped the note off of Peyton's desk and chucked in the trashcan.

_Oh well. It is totally worth it. _

Peyton smiled at the two sentences written on a clean sheet of paper.

_You trying to get us in trouble?_

_Why not? It's fun._

_You may like detention, but Whitey is going to be __**pissed**_

_That's why it's fun._

_You trying to get us thrown off the squad/team?_

_Why not?_

_I have a reputation to uphold here._

_So do I. Being the depressed, broody, moody, blonde haired intelligent teacher's pet that is also a good basketball player._

_Yeah, yeah, it's national everybody be nice to Lucas Scott day, right?_

_Of course. It is my fifteenth birthday, after all._

_Happy birthday._

_Thank you. Did I tell you how amazing you look today??_

_You might have mentioned something._

_So did you really find a bottle of Zoloft in my drawer?_

_Yeah. What is that about anyways?_

_I have __**no**__ idea whatsoever. I guess Dan put them in there, or Deb, both of whom hate me currently. I wouldn't be surprised if they were actually trying to let me kill myself._

_How can you be so calm about this?? I nearly had a heart attack when I saw those pills. I really thought that you knew about them._

_I'm so hurt, Peyton, that you'd believe I'd do something that stupid._

_You have once before._

_That was before I had you as my girlfriend. I'll be a good boy now._

_What has gotten into you lately? You're in an extremely good mood._

_Basketball and you will do that to a boy._

"Mr. Scott! I thought I told you to stop passing notes to Ms. Sawyer!" Mr. Simms barked from the front of the classroom. All eyes were instantly on Lucas, who shrugged.

"All you said was to _try_ to restrain myself. I tried and failed," he said.

Mr. Simms looked dumbfounded. Never in all of his twenty years of teaching experience, had a student stood up to him like that.

"Detention all next week, Mr. Scott," he said.

Lucas just shrugged again, and doodled on his paper.

"And do your work!"

"I've already finished everything," Lucas said.

"Let me see it," Mr. Simms ordered. Lucas nodded, and picked up his notebook and walked to the front of the classroom and handed it to the elderly teacher, who read it carefully.

After about twenty minutes of careful inspection, Mr. Simms handed it back to Lucas with absolutely no corrections on it.

"Next time, don't bother Ms. Sawyer. Some of us actually have to put some effort into our work. Read a book instead."

"All right. May I go back to my seat now?"

"Yes, you may. Good work, Mr. Scott."

Lucas came back over and sat back down. Within five seconds, a notebook and another note were plopped on Peyton's desk.

_Thought you might like this. It's all the answers. Oh, and I'm meeting up with Keith after the game. We're going to have a nice long chat._

_That's great, Luke,_ Peyton wrote back. _Now I really have to get back to work. I don't need another detention._

_All right. _Lucas shrugged and stared out the window as Peyton did the best she could without looking at Lucas's neat calligraphy handwriting that took up three pages of correct answers. She wanted to try and do as much as she could without cheating. She eventually gave up and copied all of Lucas's answers word for word.

* * *

Haley sat in the tutoring center, bored out of her skull at the moment. Normally, she welcomed tutoring students, because it made her feel like she actually mattered in the world. But today, as she tried to teach her lifetime friend, Jimmy Edwards, the difference between an expression and an equation, she felt as though she were about to kill someone. All she really wanted to do was ask Brooke if she could live with her and be with Nathan. It sucked that she had to waste an entire class period without doing either.

"Haley, are you okay?" Jimmy asked. Haley felt like laughing hysterically at that question. No, she was not okay. Her parents were trying to move her away from the only life she had ever known, her best friend was having a multiple personality disorder, and she really wanted to get the heck out of here. Instead of telling Jimmy this, she ignored the question.

"How's the Algebra coming, Jim?" she asked.

"I really don't get it," he admitted, shoving the notebook over in her direction. She gave it the once over and immediately saw his mistakes. He forgot to balance out the equation and ended up with a variable in his answer.

"You're supposed to do the same things to both sides, Jim. You can't do one thin to one side, but not to the other. Also, you have to divide to get the value of _x_," she explained. Jimmy glared at her.

"I really don't care about this stuff," he said. "I mean, it's not like I'm going to get into a good college by knowing this, so why bother?"

"What do you mean, Jimmy?" Haley asked, confused at where this conversation was going. What was Jimmy talking about? Of course he needed to understand this to get into a good college.

"I'm not going to college. My mother and father made that very clear this morning. They don't have enough money and I know that I'm too stupid to get a scholarship. So why bother?"

"Jimmy, you're intelligent enough to do anything you want. You _can_ get a scholarship if you bring your grades up! I've seen what you can do, Jimmy," Haley said passionately.

"Yeah, I guess," Jimmy said, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't really care anymore."

"Why not?"

"I guess it's just not worth the effort anymore. I'm not actually going to be able to do anything with my life after high school or college, if I go, so why bother working for it?"

"Because, you have a lot you can do with life, Jimmy!"

"Like what?"

"You can be an announcer for sports and radio. You love to do that, Jim!"

"I used to. I gave it up because I didn't like it."

"Since when?"

"Since last year, Haley. If you weren't so wrapped up in everything else that's been going on, you would know that. Lucas as well. You know, for two people that don't want to be popular, you sure as hell are self-centered."

With that, Jimmy gathered up his books and stormed out of the tutor center, leaving a dazed Haley in his wake.

* * *

Nathan stopped by the tutor center during second period to see Haley. His grades in math were rapidly dropping, and if he didn't get a tutor soon, then he would be kicked off the basketball team. Plus, he really wanted to see his new girlfriend.

A big kid in a red sweatshirt was storming away from the table she was sitting at when he arrived. The guy blew past Nathan without a second glance, nearly flattening the basketball player against the wall.

"Whoa. What was that about?" Nathan asked, coming to sit down across from Haley.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked, though not unkindly. She was extremely glad to see her boyfriend.

"I am kind of failing math."

"What math are you taking?"

"Algebra."

"Argh! Why does everyone have an insane desire to fail that class?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I can find someone else to help me, if you really don't want to."

"Nathan, wait!" Haley said as Nathan got up to leave. "I can help you. It's just that kid was Jimmy Edwards and he was just being an ass to me. I was trying to help him understand Algebra and he said some pretty upsetting things."

"Such as what?"

Quickly, Haley recounted the entire story of what had happened. Nathan was a great listener, and instantly comforted Haley when she was close to tears.

"It'll be okay, Hales, I promise. That guy was probably having an off day and decided to take it out on you for no apparent reason. It doesn't mean anything."

"I'm not so sure," Haley said darkly. "He used to be this really happy go-lucky guy and now he's pissed about everything."

"We're sophomores. We're supposed to be pissed about everything. It wouldn't be normal for us not to be."

"I guess."

"Look at Lucas. He's been pissed about a lot."

"He deserves to be," Haley protested.

Nathan smiled, as did Haley. She didn't know why, but when she was around Nathan, everything made her smile. Even things that were supposed to be depressing and not happy, made her smile. It was just him, she guessed.

"So, can you help me?"

"I guess," Haley said, sighing dramatically. Nathan grinned at her antics and pulled out his notebooks.

"Thanks."

"What don't you understand?"

"All of it," he admitted.

For the next forty-five minutes, Haley taught Nathan everything she knew about math and all its shortcuts. At the end of the period, Nathan felt as though he could do anything math related.

The bell rang as Nathan was gathering up his books.

"You coming to the game tonight?"

"Maybe. It depends on the whole home issue. I'm supposedly grounded until further notice, but I'll tell my parents some sob story about Lucas and I might be able to go."

"You parents really like Luke, don't they?"

"They want to adopt him as a fifth son some days."

"Sounds a lot better than my parents."

"I'll do my best to come tonight."

Haley really wasn't up to talking about Dan and Deb at the present. She knew it was selfish of her, but she really didn't want to listen to Nathan's troubles when she had so many of her own going on at the present.

"Well, I'll see you later, I guess," Nathan said, standing up reluctantly. He leaned across the table and kissed Haley gently on the lips.

"Bye," she murmured.

"Bye."

* * *

Haley met up with Lucas on the way to the cafeteria. He looked insanely happy for a guy who nearly died two weeks previous. Lucas was obviously having a great day, while Haley, on the other hand, was having an absolutely lousy day. She hadn't scored above a ninety on any of the tests she had taken the week before. She also had Jimmy Edwards still fresh in her mind.

"Jimmy Edwards. Do you remember him from the river court?" Haley asked, slightly uncertain of what to tell Lucas. After all, was it really her place?

"Yeah, I do. He is a great guy, don't you think?" Lucas replied.

"He was. Today though, in the tutoring center, he said some really upsetting things to me."

"Like what?"

"He told me he wasn't going to college and that he didn't like news announcing anymore."

"What? He loved that! And Jimmy is one of the most intelligent people I've ever met!"

"He's failing Algebra, Luke."

"What? That's impossible. He helped _me_ get through that. How could he be failing?"

"I have no idea, but he is."

Lucas and Haley walked in silence for a few minutes.

"I can try talking to him, see if that helps," Lucas offered.

"I think he'd be open to that," Haley agreed.

They had arrived at the cafeteria. Haley did a quick search of all the faces, but to her disappointment, she didn't see Brooke.

"She's not here," she informed Lucas.

"What?"

"Brooke. She's not here."

"That's because she left early for a dental appointment of some type," Lucas remembered.

"You didn't tell me?"

"Sorry, I had other things to think about!"

"Like what?"

"I got detention from Mr. Simms."

"How in the world?"

"I was passing notes to Peyton."

Haley burst out laughing, feeling all the stress from the first half of the day gradually leave her. As lunch wore on, Haley continued to relax as Lucas told her all about the note passing and then the science lab they were doing. By the end of lunch, Haley had forgotten all about Jimmy Edwards and the morning argument in the tutoring center.

* * *

The bell rang at the end of the day and over one thousand students hit the hallways at one. Peyton and Lucas met up by their lockers, which were conveniently located right next to each other.

"How was your day after English?" Lucas asked, grabbing his gym bag and slamming the locker door shut.

"Totally uneventful," Peyton said, smiling. She hadn't even bothered to open her locker. She had only come to it as an excuse to see Lucas again.

"Well that's because I wasn't in your class," Lucas said loftily.

"I guess," Peyton said, shrugging. "You excited still?"

"More nervous than anything else. I don't want to mess up and I don't want a repeat of three years ago either."

"Everything will go perfectly, I can promise you that."

"Really?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Really. And there might be something extra in it for you at the end of the game."

"Such as?"

"It's a surprise, birthday boy. Have a good game."

Peyton kissed Lucas quickly and then darted away towards the girls' locker room. Lucas headed in the same direction to the guys' locker room to get changed for the game.

* * *

**Okay, the game drama will be in the next chapter, along with a new Keith line. Dan will more than likely make an appearance along with Whitey, Deb, and the infamous Brooke, who I kind of left out of this chapter on purpose.**

**Okie dokie. Read and review!!**


	16. The Game of Today and The Place of Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 15**

Nathan sat on the bench, watching as the last minute in the first half ticked away. Basketball according to Whitey meant that for the first half, Nathan or Lucas wouldn't play. He didn't want to risk them to injury, especially Lucas with his heart condition. Also, Cove City wasn't exactly the greatest team, so it would be good not to completely destroy them.

"All right! Huddle up!" Whitey called to the six players out on the court.

There was ten seconds left on the clock and the game was tied, 21-21. Cove City had called for a timeout, giving the Ravens a chance to regroup and prepare for the second half, in which both Nathan and Lucas would be playing.

"What's up, Coach?" Tim asked. Tim was one of the second stringers playing in the first half. He had scored all of the team's baskets so far and obviously wasn't quite ready to let Nathan take over and become the hero of the game.

"Doing great Smith. Keep this up and next year you'll be first string. Now, I want you and Anthony to get the ball and drive to the hoop. Everyone else, if you get the ball, pass to them. Don't try to play hero. I want at least a two-point lead going into the second half," Whitey instructed. Tim nodded, as did the other five guys going back onto the court. Beside Nathan, Lucas shifted his weight uncomfortably. It was obvious he could hardly stand the wait to go out there and play.

"Ravens on three!" Tim shouted.

"_One! Two! Three! __**Ravens!**__"_ the team shouted together. Then they broke away from their huddle and Tim led the other guys back onto the court.

The next ten seconds passed quickly, and right at the buzzer, Tim scored an easy two-point lay-up.

The Ravens led by two as the first string players came out onto the court.

* * *

Cove City, who had been playing their best all game, was shocked at the six players who came out in the second half. They had first possession of the ball, but only for a mere second before Nathan stole the ball away from one of Cove City star players and quickly passed it to Lucas, who took it up full court and sank it in for an easy three pointer. Ravens led by five.

"Go Lucas!" Peyton cheered from the sidelines. Lucas turned around and grinned at her, before racing after the guy who he was blocking.

Cove City sank it in the basket and was down by three as the Ravens regained possession of the ball. Nathan had gotten the rebound off of Cove City and was at the half-court mark when all of a sudden, a shooting pain occurred in his left knee. He stumbled slightly, just enough to loose control of the ball. Suddenly, Cove City was back in possession. None of the fans seemed to care as the burly team captain of the Cove City team drove it to the hoop and came within one. Everyone's focus was now on number twenty-three, Nathan Scott, who had fallen in the middle of the court, clutching his knee, obviously in a lot of pain.

"Nathan!" Peyton screamed, who had witnessed the entire thing. Without pausing to think, she was rushing instantly to his side. Lucas was already there, kneeling next to his brother, obviously in shock.

"What happened?" he asked as Peyton reached them. Nathan shook his head, his face pasty white with pain.

"I don't know. One second I was playing just fine, the next I was lying on the ground," he managed to get out.

"Let me see," the team doctor ordered. The doctor had seemingly appeared on the court by Nathan's side.

Nathan bit his lip and slowly let go of his knee. Peyton gasped in shock at the sight of it. The left kneecap wasn't where it should be. Instead of being in the center of Nathan's knee, it was off to the side. It was obviously dislocated.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Nathan muttered, staring at his knee in disbelief. Someone handed him a bottle of Gatorade. Peyton hadn't realized just how crowded the center of the gym had gotten.

"Shit, that looks like it hurts," Lucas muttered.

"Yeah, imagine it twice as bad as it looks and you'll get the feeling I'm having right now," Nathan said bitterly.

"I'm going to have to put it back into place," the team doctor said.

"Not here," Whitey said quietly. He had just come over from the bench. "Do it somewhere more private."

"I want to play the rest of the game!" Nathan protested. Whitey shook his head.

"Sorry son. It'll be a miracle if you are able to play next year. For now, let this man put your knee back together."

"I can't get up," Nathan said weakly. Lucas offered him a hand, after having stood up himself. With the help of Peyton, Whitey, Tim, Lucas, the team, the team doctor, and a couple of the fans, Nathan was finally able to stand up.

"Sucks to be the injured one, doesn't it?" Lucas asked, as he helped Nathan limp along to the locker room.

"Shut up," Nathan ordered, wincing as he accidentally put weight on his injured leg.

Lucas helped Nathan sit down once in the locker room and waited nervously for the doctor to come. He didn't have to wait very long. Within ten minutes, the man was there.

"I'm going to need you to lay down, son," he said.

"I- uh- I'm going to go," Lucas said, feeling as though he were about to throw up.

"Good luck with the rest of the game," Nathan said weakly, feeling like he was going to cry as Lucas disappeared.

* * *

Lucas braced himself as he walked back onto the court. He hadn't known what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't the onslaught of cheers and applause he was receiving at that moment. Lucas wasn't quite sure of why they were applauding him of all people, so he ignored it as he made his way across the gym to the bench.

"Tim! Go in for Nathan! Anthony, go in for Lucas," Whitey ordered as Lucas took his place in the team's huddle.

"No, it's okay coach. I'll play," Lucas said, feeling slightly shaking and out of breath. The tolls of stress and the game were already beginning to take their toll on him and they weren't through with the third quarter yet.

"Scott, I want you to sit out for five minutes. Catch your breath," Whitey urged. Lucas shook his head.

"No. I intend to play the entire half," he said stubbornly.

"Idiotic fool," Whitey muttered, but let him go in anyways. He also had Anthony go in, but for one of the other players. He had no intention of letting Lucas continue through the fourth half, but had no choice when the Scott refused to sit down.

* * *

Ten seconds were left on the clock in the last quarter. Lucas was beginning to lag behind as the physical demands of the game began to take his toll on him. Whitey had offered to take him out of the game, but Lucas stubbornly refused. He had never felt better in his life, despite the slight tiredness he now felt.

Five seconds were left and the Ravens' were in possession of the ball. They were down by one. They needed one basket to win it. Tim received the ball from Anthony and was instantly doubled teamed. Everyone seemed to be covered. Suddenly, Lucas was open on the three-point line. Tim instantly passed the ball to Lucas without pausing to think about it. Lucas caught the ball and within two seconds, had it flying through the air. With one second left on the clock and all the fans deathly quiet, the ball went through the hoop with a gentle _swish_.

Two hundred fifty fans were instantly on their feet, cheering for joy. The Ravens won, 68 to 66, their first win of the season.

"We won!" Peyton screamed to her cheerleading friends. She led the way over to the guys to congratulate them on their first win. She especially wanted to give Lucas congratulations, since it was his first game, his birthday, and his brother had dislocated his knee.

"Great job, Luke!" Tim said, patting Lucas on the back as Peyton came over. "That was a great shot."

"Thanks, Tim," Lucas said, seeming like he was in a confused daze. That look changed instantly as he saw Peyton.

"That was a hell of a shot. Maybe you are Nathan's brother after all," Peyton teased, careful not to call him a Scott. He would more than likely take an instant offense to the jibe and blow it completely out of proportion. Peyton didn't want that, especially not tonight.

"Thanks," Lucas said, grinning. His smile faded a bit as he added, "I wish Nathan had been out there with me."

"Speaking of which, you want to go check on him?" Peyton suggested. Then, raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, she added, "You probably won't have time to after we leave."

"Really?" Lucas asked huskily, pulling her closer to him. Suddenly, aware of where they were, he broke away. His guard went up and his once bright blue eyes dimmed.

"What?" Peyton asked, confused by his antics. "Do I smell bad or something?"  
"No, you actually smell incredibly good," Lucas admitted, laughing slightly. "It's just that I'm not a big fan of PDA, and I kind of have to go."

"Go where?" Peyton asked. Then, she added playfully, "Since when aren't you a big fan of PDA? You didn't seem to mind this morning in English class!"

"I have to check to make sure Nathan's okay before I go with Keith," Lucas said, his voice somewhat sad as he pointed across the gym. "And I'll explain to you later why I'm not a big fan."

"Go," Peyton said, shooing him towards the locker room. "Meet me at my house by ten-thirty though. I still want to have some of your birthday left to celebrate with you."

"Will do," Lucas said, laughing again. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. And I'll help Nathan get home," Peyton offered. "We are still friends, after all."

"Thanks, Peyt," Lucas murmured. Then he was walking off again, leaving Peyton alone in the sea of people.

Nathan was sitting on the boys' locker room bench, his knee surrounded in ice and bandages. He was drinking a bottle of Gatorade and mulling over his thoughts, when Lucas walked in.

"Hey," Lucas said to announce himself.

"Hi," Nathan muttered.

"How's the knee?"

"Feels like hell. What'd you expect? For it to be just fine and me to up and bouncing around again in the next five minutes?"

"Since when did you become the broody, moody one?" Lucas demanded. "I thought that was supposed to be my roll."

"Just pissed that I couldn't complete the game. Dan's going to give me hell for it," Nathan said gloomily.

"This wasn't your fault, Nate. How can he give you crap about _this_?" Lucas wanted to know.

"Ask him. He's the one who believes he's perfect and that I should make absolutely no mistakes. This will only set him back in his plans to live through me," Nathan said, gesturing at his injured knee.

"Sucks to be you," Lucas said sympathetically. "Or just a Scott in general."

The two Scott boys were quiet for a couple of minutes. Nathan was the one who reinitiated the conversation.

"Great shot at the buzzer. You really pulled it out of your hat in that fourth quarter, didn't you? Eight assists, twenty points, and the game winning shot. Impressive."

"You would've done better," Lucas assured his brother. "There's always next season."

"I won't be playing."

"I'm not supposed to be playing, remember? And yet, here we are. You'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"Look, I got to cut out of here. Peyton said she would help you home," Lucas said. "I'm going to be out, but if you need anything, just call Peyton if it's after ten."

"Kay," Nathan said despondently. "I'll see you later, then."

Lucas hated to leave Nathan when he was all depressed like this, but more urgent matters were pressing on him. He patted Nathan on the shoulder before heading out of the locker room.

Keith was waiting for Lucas outside of the gym, a sullen look on his face. He was sitting down, but instantly stood up when he saw Lucas come though the doors.

"How's Nathan doing?" he asked. Lucas stared at him for a second, before merely shrugging his shoulders.

"He's all right, just depressed that he won't be able to play for the rest of the season," Lucas said. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his warm-up suit.

"So, you want to get some coffee?" Keith suggested, feeling slightly out of place with his fifteen-year-old nephew.

"Could we just go on a walk?" Lucas asked. His tone sounded more like he was begging, even to his ears, but Keith didn't seem to care. He just shrugged and nodded.

"Sure," Keith said. They started off down the sidewalk.

"Keith, who was it?" Lucas asked suddenly. The question had been bothering him all day. Keith seemed startled by the question, but didn't ask whom Lucas meant.

"I regret the day your mother ever met Dan," Keith began. Lucas knew at once that Peyton and his suspicions had been correct. Another mark against the evil bastard.

"What happened that night?" Lucas pressed. "No offense, but I've already heard your side of the story of how Dan and Karen met a million times." He offered Keith a slightly smile.

"I was just coming home from work. Much to everyone's surprise, mine included, I hadn't been drunk that night," Keith began. "It was actually Dan who was drunk that night. It was also raining, if that makes any difference."

**_Ten and ½ Years Ago _**

Keith unlocked the door quietly to the dark house. Karen was curled up on the couch, fast asleep, but little Lucas was wide-awake. His grin was obvious, even in the darkness, as he ran up to his uncle and wrapped his arms around Keith's leg. Keith smiled softly and patted the boy softly on the head.

"Hey, buddy," he murmured to his nephew. "How was your day?"

"Mommy slept a lot," Lucas said, sneezing loudly. "And so did I. I felt sick and horrid all day long. It was awful. And then Haley came by and gave me a bowl of soup that her mom made for me."

"I'm sorry you're sick, Luke," Keith said, amused at his four year old nephew using words such as horrid and awful. The boy was very intelligent, quite unlike his father.

"Whose that, Keith?" Lucas asked, pointing past Keith into the rainy night.

Keith's face paled as he recognized the large, burly figure of his brother, Dan Scott. Little did Lucas know, his father was coming up the porch steps, drunk and angry.

"Keith, what the hell are you doing here?" Dan asked angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Keith retorted heatedly.

Lucas could only watch in alarm as Dan took a swing at Keith, which sent him staggering backwards, into the four-year-old.

"Ouch!" Lucas cried, as he fell back. He reached out to catch himself with his hand, and a sharp shooting pain went through it.

As Lucas's cries woke up Karen, Dan had seemingly disappeared into the night, leaving Keith to take the blame. Karen stood up in a hurry when she saw Lucas laying on the floor.

"Keith!" Karen yelled in anger, as she saw Keith standing in the doorway, an expression of pure surprise etched into his face.

"It was- I didn't- Karen, I'm sorry!" Keith managed to get out. Tears were starting to burn the back of his eyes as he looked upon his injured nephew.

"Mommy, it's not his fault!" Lucas protested. Tears were pouring down his face and he winced every time he took a breath. He was holding his arm close to his chest. It was obviously broken.

"Hush, sweetie. Keith, I want you to leave," Karen said icily to the man in the doorway.

"Karen," Keith began. She was already shaking her head.

"Please, just go," she said bitterly. "I can't stand to be around the man who injured my son. Please, leave."

**_Present_**

"And I had no choice but to leave," Keith finished. He looked deeply at Lucas. "I'm really sorry for what happened, Luke. In a way, it was my fault, I guess."

"No, it wasn't," Lucas said, feeling slightly shocked at the revelation. After all these years of despising Keith for what he did, it was surprising to hear what had really happened.

"If I hadn't gotten angry," Keith said. Lucas was already shaking his head.

"It wasn't your fault, Keith. I don't blame you. And now, I realize that my mom wasn't angry with you. She was upset with herself for making you leave," Lucas said, feeling himself babble. "I guess I never really thought about it. I knew you better than that, and I knew Dan better than that. I should've known."

"There was no way you could," Keith said softly. "I'm just glad you don't hate me anymore."

"Why?" Lucas asked suspiciously, yet friendly.

"I came back to Tree Hill because I'm moving to Arizona and wanted you to come with me," Keith said.

* * *

**Shocking cliffhanger. Peyton's dreams are starting to come true. What will Lucas say, what will happen next, you ask. I will give you one answer. Review and I will write the next chapter. Fail to review and you earn yourself a big fat author's note.**

**Okay, so is the story making any sense so far? **


	17. Drunks, Dislocations, and Addictions

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 16**

Nathan sat at home, flipping listlessly through the channels. Dan still had yet to return home, which was a godsend for Nathan at the moment. His knee felt like hell, Lucas still hadn't returned home yet, and he was still mad that he wasn't able to play the entire game.

"Shit!" Nathan yelled, as he tried to stand up. Beside him, Haley stirred softly. She had taken him home after the game, when Peyton had mysteriously disappeared along with Lucas. Haley had been great throughout the entire night, except around midnight when she had fallen asleep. That had been three hours ago.

"Nathan, are you okay?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Nathan looked at her, the throbbing pain in his knee subsiding for a moment.

"No, not really," he admitted.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"A brand new knee?"

"Nathan…"

"I'm joking, Hales. Relax."

Haley smiled slightly at the sound of her nickname coming from Nathan. Until recently, Lucas had been the only one who knew it and used it.

"Seriously, though, is there anything I can get you?"

That's when the front door open and not one, but two drunken Scott guys walked in.

"Nathan, what the hell is the matter with you? Dislocating your knee halfway through the first half." That was Dan.

"Dan, leave him alone. It wasn't his fault." That was Lucas. Both were slurring horribly and stumbling around a lot. Haley and Nathan were worried more about Lucas and wondering where he had gotten the alcohol.

"You keep your fat mouth out of this, you here me?" Dan ordered.

"Or you'll do what?" Lucas challenged, laughing manically. "Push Keith into me again? Make me break my wrist and hate the only person who actually cared about me? Gee, where have I heard this before?"

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about," Dan said. Nathan and Haley exchanged confused looks. They had no idea what either one of them was talking about.

"Yeah, right! That's always your excuse," Lucas yelled. "You _never_ know what anyone is talking about. Supposedly. And yet, you claim you have all the answers."

"You shut your mouth and go to your room. You're grounded," Dan said.

_Wow_, Nathan thought. _Grounded. That's pretty tame for Dan. Lucas, don't do anything to ruin it. Please, please, please!_

"Like hell I am!" Lucas yelled back. "You can't ground me."

"I can if I want to. I'm the adult around here!"

"The adult who is slipping me Zoloft and trying to cover it up! Yeah, that sounds really responsible to me. I don't know about you, but I think Dan's trying to tell me to overdose."

Haley gasped at the newest revelation, but Nathan had already known about this. It wasn't that big of surprise to hear those words; it was a surprise to hear them come out of Lucas's mouth.

"I don't know anything about those pills and that's the truth," Dan said, his glare giving an all-new meaning to the phrase _if looks could kill_.

"Why should I believe you? I mean, you lie to me first off about my mother, then you lie to me about my uncle, and then you bribe the doctor to give me Zoloft so you won't have to deal with me anymore."

"Hales, let's get out of here," Nathan suggested quietly. It wouldn't have mattered anyways, to the two arguing drunks.

"Where?" she whispered.

"Anywhere but here," he whispered back.

"And, you know what? I'm moving out! I'm getting emancipated and I'm going to move out!" Lucas yelled suddenly. "I'm sick of it."

"I'm not letting you do that, Lucas," Dan yelled back. It was getting close to a fistfight.

"You will! Because if you don't," Lucas began. "If you don't, then… ah well, you know what will happen if you don't."

"Explain to me, Lucas, because I'm apparently dumb as a doornail in your opinion," Dan said coldly. His tone had dropped, as had Nathan's stomach. This wasn't going to end so well and he didn't want to be here when fists were thrown.

"If I have to explain it, then you are as dumb as I thought," Lucas said, waving his hands drunkenly.

"I'll break your arm again," Dan threatened, taking a step forward. Lucas just laughed again.

"You're finally admitting it. And I thought you had no idea what I was talking about," he said.

Nathan's eyes stretched wide open at this comment. No one had ever outsmarted Dan Scott like this, especially a drunken, fifteen-year-old who had so much stuff going on in his life, you would need a jackhammer to get through all the layers.

"You've just earned yourself a suspension from basketball for the next six weeks. Whitey's going to love that," Dan said menacingly, taking a step forward and raising his fist. Lucas also took a step forward.

"Do it. I dare you," he said, grinning like an idiot. "Because unlike last time, I won't be keeping my mouth shut about this one. I will tell everyone, no matter who doesn't believe me. They will." He gestured to Haley and Nathan, who were still sitting on the couch, too frightened to move.

"I'll deal with them later, after I kill you," Dan said icily.

"I dare you," Lucas taunted. "Or is Danny-wanny too scared?"

That pushed Dan over the edge. Lucas ducked just in time as a fist came flying in his direction. He responded by punching Dan hard in the face. Dan punched him as hard as he could as well and Lucas stumbled backwards.

"I think this enough for tonight," Dan said, stepping away from Lucas, who was now sitting in a chair nursing his injured face. "And, Haley, Nathan, if you say anything about this to anyone, you will look similar to Lucas."  
With that, Dan disappeared up the stairs. Haley walked over to Lucas and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Go away, Haley, and leave me alone," Lucas said coldly, getting up and going up the stairs as well.

"Where's Peyton when you need her?" Nathan grouched as Haley curled up on the couch next to him.

"She's probably pissed off that Lucas didn't visit her tonight," Haley suggested. "And that is why she hasn't called yet."

"Should we call her and tell her what happened?" Nathan asked.

"Do you want to be on the receiving end of Peyton's wrath? I'd leave that up to Lucas, if you asked me."

"Well, I am asking. So, when Peyton comes over tomorrow, err, later this morning, I'm going to say I know nothing as to why Lucas didn't go over there last night."

"So, does it hurt?"

"Does Lucas's face hurt?"

"Uh…"

"Joke, Hales. It's a joke."

"I knew that. It just wasn't very funny, Nathan."

"I'll try to think up of something better."

"Hmmm…."

Nathan looked over and Haley was fast asleep. He smiled slightly for the first time since he had gotten home and closed his eyes. He was instantly asleep.

* * *

Peyton was pissed. Not only had Lucas had broken a promise he had made, but he hadn't even bothered to call her and tell her that he wasn't coming over. She was so pissed, that she couldn't even sleep. It was now four-thirty in the morning.

_Just do it and live no regrets…_

_The biggest regret is doing nothing…_

_And although it's risky,_

_Just do it and live no regrets…_

The song strain kept running through her mind over and over, like a person who just wouldn't shut up.

"All right, all right already! I'll go see him!" she half-yelled at herself. She crept to the door and head her dad snoring loudly. She grabbed her jacket and exited the room, slipping quietly down the stairs and into the frosty air.

* * *

The three and a half mile walk to the Scott Family Mansion didn't seem so bad when Peyton was so angry. She quickly crossed the yard to the side of the house and then proceeded to climb the pipe that ran up to Lucas's balcony.

A light was on inside his room as Peyton slipped over the railing and pounded on the glass door. There was a faint movement inside the frosty glass and then the door slid open.

"You look like hell," she said.

Peyton had instantly noticed the swollen cheek and half-opened eye. It was already beginning to black over. Her anger began to melt away, until she smelt the alcohol on his breath.

"Sorry about tonight," he murmured, moving away from the door to let her in. "I got kind of confused."

"This beats drugs, I guess," Peyton kidded weakly. She was now twice as upset as she had been. He hadn't told her about why he was sort of confused, he resorted to alcohol to deal, _and_ he blew her off.

"Peyton, I'm really, really, sorry!" Lucas burst out. "What more do you want me to say?"

"Why were you so confused?"

Lucas's eyes widened. This obviously wasn't what he had been expecting.

"I, uh, Keith," he admitted. "He's moving to Arizona."

"And?"

"He wants me to move with him."

"Wow. That's, wow."

"I know. I have the chance finally to break free of Dan, and all the shit I've had to put up with for the past few months."

"What about me? And Nathan, and Haley?"

"That's the 'but' end of it. I don't really want to leave Tree Hill, I just want to escape Dan."

"I don't think you'd ever be free of Dan, unless you moved off of the continent," Peyton joked, getting a small, subtle smile from Lucas.

"I guess," he said. He sat down on the bed, obviously exhausted. He sighed heavily and said, "I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"No, you're not," Peyton said, hoping to god she had a straight face as Lucas stared at her, a mixture of confusion and wariness etched into his face.

"What am I then?"

"An idiot who's going to have one heck of a hangover and one hell of a black eye," she said, laughing loudly.

Lucas's smile faded and Peyton sat down next to him.

"I kind of got drunk tonight and then punched Dan."

"Who are you and what have you done with the Lucas Scott I know and love?"

"He's currently berating himself for doing so stupid. Things were tense enough without my doing that."

"You think? The guy cracked one of your ribs and nearly broke your back!"

"I'm fine," Lucas said grumpily. "Anyways, I couldn't sleep. The beer finally wore off and I kept beating myself up."

"For what?"

"Ditching my girlfriend without a formal apology, call, or anything."

"Lucas, it's okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it is. Don't worry about it."

"If everything's okay, then why did you show up on my balcony in the middle of the night?"

"Because I wanted to wish my boyfriend a happy birthday?"

"Peyton…"

"Fine. I was pissed off, but I believe you when you say you're sorry. Beating yourself up over it isn't going to change your mind. In fact, it kind of turns me on."

"I love you, you know that?"

"How many beers did you have?"

"Three? Four, at the most."

"And you got drunk enough to punch Dan? Wow, you should drink more often."

"Right. And I should also dig my own grave while I'm at it, right?"

Peyton burst out laughing again, and then leaned in to kiss Lucas softly on the lips.

"I think that I should help you dig that grave," she joked. He rolled his eyes.

"You want to stay here tonight? I know it's a long walk back to your house."

"And how would you know that?"

"I, uh, kind of, um… It's not important."

"Lucas Scott! Have you been _spying_ on me?" She raised her eyebrows playfully in mock horror.

"Maybe. It depends. Are you mad at me for spying?"

"Maybe. It depends. What did you see?"

"Haha, no. Not going to tell you that one."

"You're sexy when you're drunk, you know that?"

"How many shots have you had?"

"Zippo."

"Right. And I'm supposed to believe that, how?"

"Ask my dad. I spent _all_ night watching horror movies and eating junk food with him. Absolutely no time to sneak off to get tequila or rum or vodka."

"Then you're just intoxicated by my presence."

"Positively right."

Lucas laughed and kissed Peyton again. He couldn't help himself. She was so cute when she acted like a drunk, especially now.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. I don't know how I'm going to be able to spend ten seconds away from you!" Peyton said dramatically.

"I know. It's too painful to think about!"

"Ah well. It's a good thing I'm addicted to you and not to anything else, right?"

Lucas sobered at the mention of addiction. He was still hiding the fact that he had lied to Peyton about the Zoloft. Truth was, he had started to become addicted to them. Fast.

* * *

**Song lyrics are by me! I'm writing a new song.**

**I know, I know. You all hate me because of the cliffhanger. Oh well, it was required. I will update again soon, if you leave nice, long reviews. Maybe not long, but nice ones.**

**Okay, so there might be an author's note coming up in the next three or four chapters. Just thought you'd ought to know. **


	18. Sleep Sounds Good What About Blackouts?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**Author's Note: Nathan is sort of loopy because he's on painkillers in this chapter. He's going to be paranoid, whiney, and annoying. Just so you know.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 17**

Nathan leaned heavily on Haley as they walked up the stairs three hours later. He really needed to go to the bathroom and on top of that, he wanted to make sure Lucas was okay after dishing it out with Dan.

There were voices coming from the second floor landing's bedroom as Nathan and Haley hit the top of the stairs. The words were incoherent, but the laugh that followed rang loud and clear.

"Knock, knock!" Haley called through the closed door.

There was a quick _shush _coming from inside the room, followed by light footsteps and the door opening. Lucas peered out, looking as though he was death warmed over with a huge black and blue bruise over his left eye.

"Hey," he said, wincing slightly as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"You okay, man?" Nathan asked, knowing that Lucas more than likely had the biggest headache in the world. The room behind them was dark.

"Would you be if you had had three and a half beers, punched by the man who is supposedly your father, and then have a really massive hangover?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

_Ouch_, Nathan thought. _This is sort of like Lucas pre-Peyton. _

"Lucas," Haley said warningly through gritted teeth. "Nathan wasn't trying to be rude. He's had it pretty rough to, you know. You try dislocating your knee."

"I'm all right," Lucas relented. "You okay, Nate??"

"Luke, is everything all right?" Peyton called from inside the room.

_Odd,_ thought Haley as she glared at Lucas. _I don't remember Peyton coming over._

"I'm wanting to know why my brother won't tell me what's going on," he said coldly, stretching up to full height and towering over Lucas.

"Nate, just leave it alone," Peyton said quietly. "Go get some rest. You really shouldn't be on your feet."

"Standing up for him, are you now?"

"Who was the drunk one again? Cause I'm having a hard time remembering when you're attitude is like this!" Lucas said, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"My attitude?" Nathan was shocked by the insult. "_My_ attitude? This guy pretends everything is hunky-dory with his girlfriend while he growls at everyone else!"

"Go away, Nathan. I don't want to fight with you," Lucas said quietly. "Just go."

"Well, that's too bad. Cause I want to fight with you."

"Nathan, come on," Haley murmured, tugging gently on his arm. "We can talk later when we've all had some sleep."

"Haley?" Nathan asked accusatorily. "What is this? Some sort of conspiracy thing going on?"

"Nathan, come on. I'm tired, you look exhausted, let me get you upstairs so you can sleep," Lucas offered, reaching out to take Nathan's arm.

"Can't you just tell me what's going on? Please?" Nathan whined. "Nobody ever tells me what's going on."

"I'll tell you what's happening if you just… let… me… get… you… up… the… stairs," Lucas said, all of a sudden panting for breath. He leaned forward and put on hand over his heart.

"Luke?"

Peyton touched his back gently. Lucas squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, and then opened them.

"Come on, Nate," he said firmly, yet quietly. "You can even sleep in here if you don't want to make it up the stairs."

"Thank you, brother," Nathan said softly, his eyes slamming shut and reopening. Lucas smiled slightly as he moved out of the doorway and into the hallway. He helped Nathan limp through the door before the bigger Scott collapsed on the bed, clearly exhausted and in pain.

"Peyton, can you grab a couple of pillows from the guest bedroom to prop his knee up?" Lucas asked, closing his eyes again and wincing.

Peyton nodded, throwing a concerned glance at both her favorite men and disappeared out of the door.

"You okay?" Haley asked.

Lucas shook his head slightly.

"Not really," he said, wincing again. "My head feels like hell, my chest aches, and my eye feels like a basketball hit it. Plus, my brother has way too many mood swings when he's doped up."

"That's what it looks like," Haley joked, but then fell serious again. "Go to Nathan's room and get some sleep. Peyton and I can look after Nathan."

"It's okay," Lucas said softly, giving Haley a smile. "I'm fine, just tired from the game, getting drunk, and doing something to Dan."

"Why were you drinking, anyways?"

"Keith."

"I should've known."

"Yeah, really," Lucas scoffed, rolling his eyes. He leaned against the door jam of his room and closed his eyes, crossing his arms as he did so. "He had just told me that he wanted me to move to Arizona with him."

"What did you say?"

Of course Haley would be the one who didn't immediately flip out and start asking a bunch of questions. She understood him better than almost everyone. Only Brooke Davis, Haley's cousin, seemed to understand him better.

"I said I would have to think about it," Lucas admitted. Haley's eyes widened in the darkness.

"You're seriously considering it!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am. And do you blame me after what you saw tonight?"

"That was partially your fault."

"How? How is it _my_ fault that Dan's an ass?"

"You didn't have to get drunk, Lucas. You didn't have to come in and start bitching to him."

"Haley!"

"It's the truth! I don't want to lose my best friend again, so yeah, I'll say anything to get you to stay at this point."

"How's Brooke?"

"That was random and completely off subject. In case you didn't know, Peyton is _your_ girlfriend, not mine or Nathan's."

"That's not what I meant, Hales! Speaking of moving, I mean. Have you talked to her yet?"

"Between Nathan dislocating his knee, my parents blowing up at me for going to the game when I'm supposedly grounded, you beating up Dan, you getting drunk, you telling me you thinking about moving, _and_ it being six-twenty and I've only gotten half an hour of sleep in the past twenty-four hours, the answer is NO!"

"Here's all the pillows from the guest bedroom plus two from the closet and one from Nathan's own room. I figured it would be enough so you could take your own to Nathan's room," Peyton explained through a mound of pillows as she walked in the door. "Oh, and if you two would stop your bickering, you might help me. Where's Deb, by the way? I thought she would be here freaking out by now. It's six-twenty in the morning!"

"She, uh, never came home last night," Haley said, grabbing a couple of pillows off of the mound Peyton was carrying. "Here, Luke."

She tossed him the pillows just as he passed out.

* * *

_"Is he asleep?"_

_"I don't know, you ask him!"_

_"He's clutching his chest."_

_"I think we should call a doctor."_

_"You think?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"We won't be able to get him through the door without a parental."_

_"I know. But it's an emergency. We could always say he's emancipated."_

_"And get sued for fraud? Peyton, that's the worst idea I've ever heard!"_

_"He told me he was thinking about getting emancipated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to move to Arizona, but he wants to get away from Dan more than anything."_

_"I don't think now is the right time to be discussing this!"_

_"Sorry."_

Lucas blinked in the bright lights, wondering where he was and how he'd gotten there. As his vision became less blurred, he realized that he was in the floor of his bedroom, staring up at the ceiling, or rather the two concerned faces of Peyton and Haley. He tried breathing and found it extremely painful, but manageable. He wondered what had happened.

"What's going on?"

"Luke!" Haley exclaimed, touching a hand to his forehead. "Oh my god, you're burning up. Do you feel okay?"

"I just want to sleep for the next, I don't know, century?" he joked, feeling the pounding headache he had had earlier come back. A dull throb occurred in his recently healed shoulder, and figured he must of bumped it against something when he passed out.

"Can you stand?" Peyton asked, offering him a hand.

"Can I stay here? The floor is _very_ comfortable," Lucas said, smiling weakly. Breathing was still an effort for him, but he knew he would live. It was just a minor black out, something that happened all the time when his mom was still alive. _Not the best time to be thinking about that_, Lucas chided himself.

"Come on," Haley urged, grunting slightly as she tried to pull him up.

"Ouch!" Lucas moaned. She had pulled his aching shoulder, and now it was shooting with pain.

"What's wrong?" That was Haley.

"My arm hurts."

"What?" That was Peyton

"How's Nathan?" Lucas asked abruptly. "Is he okay?"

"He's loopy and muttering in his sleep, but I think that's just the painkillers. Are you okay?" Haley said.

"Yeah. Isn't it normal for people to blackout?"

"No!" Peyton exclaimed, shocked.

"Just joking, relax. I'm fine. Just got too overly excited about everything. We did have a basketball game last night."

"Can you stand up or what?" Haley asked, irritated.

"Yeah, I think so," Lucas said, moving his unhurt arm underneath his back to brace himself. Then he struggled a bit and grabbed the wall to steady him as he stood all the way up.

"You okay?" Peyton asked concernedly. Lucas closed his eyes for a moment as the room and its contents swarm around him. His heart felt uncomfortably large in his chest at the moment, and beating too quickly.

"Dizzy," he said, before his stomach lurched and he threw up what the pills he had taken to calm his nerves after his drunken fight with Dan.

"Lucas!" Peyton exclaimed again, putting a hand on his back to steady him.

"I'm all right," he said, his voice raspy. Haley disappeared, muttering something about getting a glass of water for him. "What time is it?"

"It is currently, seven-thirty in the morning," she rattled off. "You were out for an hour and ten minutes."

"Damn," Lucas swore. Peyton looked at him in alarm. "I, uh, I usually, um, crap. That's what I feel like right now."

"Go get some sleep. I'll clean this up. And be careful! Dan's still up there," she cautioned. "I'll send Haley in to check on you."

"Happy fifteenth birthday to me, huh?"

"Go! Before I seriously find a frying pan and knock you out again."

Lucas rolled his eyes and gave Peyton a hug.

"I'd kiss you, but…" he trailed off, blushing darkly. "Tell Nathan to go easy on those painkillers when he wakes up."

"Go!"

Lucas rolled his eyes again, before turning and walking slowly up the stairs. His head was spinning wildly and he felt as though he were about to be sick again.

At last, after what seemed like an eternity, he reached Nathan's room. He fumbled to get the closed door open and cross the room to Nathan's bed, where he promptly fell asleep upon hitting the pillow.

It was almost three in the afternoon when Lucas reemerged from Nathan's room. He felt better than he had the night before, and what little headache he had left, he could get rid of by taking a nice, long, steaming hot shower.

"Hey, man," Lucas greeted Nathan as he entered his room to grab some clothes. Nathan looked a little more in it than he had hours earlier.

"Hey," Nathan said slowly. "You okay? Peyton told me about you passing out earlier."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lucas said, lying slightly. Yeah, he was fine physically, but his emotions were on edge this morning. It felt like as if anything anyone would say would set him over the edge. _Nothing a little Zoloft might cure_, Lucas thought, looking at the shirt he was holding. It was the same one the Zoloft was hidden in, so if he just took that one into the bathroom, no one would ever know the difference.

"You sure?"

"Yeah… Is Peyton still here?"

"Nah, she and Haley left about an hour ago when I woke up. I've been staring at your book collection since then."

"You want to read something? I'm going to go take a shower," Lucas said.

"Nah," Nathan said again. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep." He yawned hugely as Lucas exited the room. He took the shirt that was hiding the Zoloft bottle with him.

* * *

**What did cha think? I've introduced yet another story line: the black outs! Uh-oh… Was Lucas lying or was he telling the truth?? All will be revealed once you hit the little button that reads "Submit Review"… Hahahaha…  
Lucas Scott 22 3**


	19. What Happens Now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: The rating is for later chapters. I might lower it for now to attract readers… I haven't decided yet. **

**Author's Note 2: We will see a bit of nice Dan in this chapter as he tries to knock some sense into Lucas's skull about overdosing. All will be revealed in later chapters if not in this one.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 18**

It was five-thirty when Dan finally came home from work. Lucas was sitting in his bedroom, working on an English project concerning the great poets of the eighteenth century. It was a dry topic, even for Lucas, who was in love with poetry. He was engrossed in his project and didn't hear Dan come up the stairs or stop by the cracked doorway. Lucas was also completely unaware that the prescription bottle of Zoloft lay open in the middle of his desk. He had taken two a couple hours ago and hadn't felt the need to move it back to it's hiding spot since Nathan was confined to his bed.

"Is this what you were talking about?" Dan demanded, coming into the room and picking up the bottle.

"Hello to you too," Lucas said snidely, glancing up at the bottle in Dan's hand. "And yes, it was."

"There's some missing," Dan commented. He seemed to be in a better mood when he wasn't drunk, or at least it looked that way to Lucas.

"Yeah, well," Lucas said offhandedly, not really giving an answer. It seemed to tick Dan off.

"Do you want to overdose and _die_?" he demanded.

"I don't know. Maybe," Lucas said, knowing this would get a rise out of Dan and maybe actually get the man to own up to the fact that he was Lucas's father.

"You're insane," Dan muttered. "Too much of your mother in you."

"Is there anything you want?" Lucas asked, starting to get seriously annoyed with Dan. "Cause if there's not, I would shut your mouth and leave me alone. This project is due in three days and I'd kind of like to get an 'A' on it."

"Why? You just said that you want to die," Dan pointed out.

"I may as well get an A and prove to the world that I wasn't completely worthless," Lucas said pointedly, glaring Dan.

"I don't think you're completely worthless," Dan argued. "I just think you're being a complete asshole at this point."

"Wow. Deep," Lucas said sarcastically. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't mind if I took these, do you?"

Lucas's face paled considerably. Dan was holding up the bottle of Zoloft and threatening to take it away. _He must not take it. You need them to survive!_ Lucas's dark side was making an appearance. _Let him take them! You need to get rid of them! _His dark side yelled, loudly.

"Actually, I would mind. Cause you see, I bought those with the money I earned myself, and it would be taking personal property."

"Listen you little punk. You may think it's cool to be emo and cut yourself and die and everything, but you owe it to your mother to stay alive," Dan snarled.

"Why? She's dead, I don't owe her anything!"

It was either the Zoloft or his own emotions that were making him talk and act like this. Lucas really didn't care which. It felt good to stand up to Dan.

"You want your ass kicked again?"

"Do you want to be thrown in jail for assault?"  
"Do you want to die?"

Lucas stayed quiet and then wrote something down on his poetry assignment. He ignored Dan as the older Scott stood there impatiently. When Lucas made it clear that he wasn't going to say anything, Dan disappeared out of the door.

Nathan's knee throbbed horribly as he limped across the hallway to the closest bathroom. He heard the conversation tha

* * *

t was going on downstairs.

_Lucas was lying! _

Nathan was so shocked that he froze right outside the bathroom door. _He does know about the prescription drugs in his shirt drawer. And he wants to die? What the hell is wrong with him?_

Nathan would have gone down the stairs and punched Lucas in the nose, if it hadn't been for his knee. He forgot all about going to the bathroom, and instead limped back into his room, searching for his trusty cell phone. Once he had found it, he lay back down on the bed and hit speed-dial number 3, Peyton's number. Haley was number 2 and the Scott Family mansion was number 1.

_Ring… Ring… Ring… "Hello?"_

"Peyton, can you come over here? I-it's Lucas."

_"What about him? He was fine this morning except for a blackout."_

"I think I know the reason for the blackout."

_"Of course. He has a heart condition, Nate and he hasn't been on his medication. He's lucky he didn't have a damn heart attack."_

"That's not it, Peyton. Did he throw up this morning?"

_"Yeah. Why?"_

"I was on my way to the bathroom five seconds ago and I heard Dan and Lucas arguing."

_"Big surprise. After what happened last night, would you be surprised? If Dan's eye looks anything like Lucas's eye, Luke better watch out."_

"No, it wasn't anything like that. Lucas knew about the Zoloft in his shirt drawer. He's been lying to us, Peyton."

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

_"What did he say? Exactly?"_

"He said that he maybe wanted to overdose and die. Then he admitted he knew about the Zoloft and he refused to let Dan take it away from him."

_"That's impossible! He said yesterday that he was going to get rid of it!"_

"Peyton, I know what I heard."

_"And I know Lucas! He wouldn't do a thing like that. He promised he wouldn't! Nathan, are you sure Lucas just wasn't screwing with Dan?"_

"H-he said that he had earned the money to pay for the Zoloft himself and that he wouldn't let Dan take it away from him. Lucas also said that…"

"Am I supposed to fake cough now, or would when I came in ten minutes ago been a better time for you?" Lucas asked coldly from the doorway.

* * *

Peyton heard Lucas's voice loud and clear from Nathan's cell phone on the other end. She hoped Nathan wouldn't do anything stupid.

_"Luke… How long have you been standing there?"_

_"Long enough to tell you that I don't have any Zoloft. I flushed it down the toilet yesterday. All of it. Those pills that are in the bottle aren't pills at all."_

_"What are they then?"_

_"Uh…"_

Peyton's heart sank considerably as she heard Lucas hesitate. It was a clear sign that he had been lying about the Zoloft.

_"Lucas!"_ Peyton yelled into the phone.

* * *

On the other end, Nathan handed the screaming phone to Lucas, glaring at him in hurt and anger as he did so.

"Peyton, it isn't what it sounds like," Lucas began.

_"Oh, it isn't? My boyfriend isn't taking Zoloft? He isn't trying to die? Cause that's what it sure as hell sounds like, Luke,"_ Peyton said bitterly, loudly enough that Nathan could hear her.

"Peyton, I told Dan those things to screw with him. I'm not lying," he said.

_"Oh really? Then how come you earned money to buy those damn pills?"_

"I bought them because… because I was mad and upset and um.."

_"Lucas!"_

"I'm sorry, Peyton. I really am."

_"I'm sorry I ever believed your load of crap. We're over, Luke. I'm sorry."_

"Peyton!"

She had already hung up. Lucas handed the phone back to Nathan, who was still glaring at him.

"I can't believe you, Luke. You lied to everyone."

"Save the sermon for someone who gives a damn, Nathan. Because right now, I really don't care."

"Lucas!"

Lucas was already out of the bedroom and walking down the hallway. Tears were blurring his vision as he walked down the stairs. He heard Nathan yelling after him, but he ignored him.

He stumbled down the stairs and into his room, where he quickly picked up the bottle of Zoloft from his desk. To his intense anger and surprise, the bottle was empty. There was a note on the desk that read-

_There is no way I'm letting you kill yourself. Your mother didn't fight to keep you so you would just waste your life. –Dan._

If Lucas hadn't hated his father so much already, the note would have sent him over the edge. Instead, the note gave him a burning desire to get away from everything and everyone around him. He quickly grabbed his tennis shoes and threw him on his feet, well aware of the bumping and cursing coming from the third floor as Nathan tried to come after him.

Lucas felt as if his life were falling apart at that moment. He needed to get away. He needed to move.

_Keith,_ was his instant thought.

Without a word to anybody, Lucas took off down the stairs. He was on his way to Keith's apartment before Nathan had a chance to get to the second floor landing to stop him.

* * *

Haley was sitting at her computer, deciding what she wanted to do for her late eighteenth century poetry project, when she received an IM from Nathan.

**Ravens23: **_Lucas is gone_

**Tutorgal1: **_What?!?!?!_

**Ravens23: **_He and Peyton broke up. Now he's gone_

**Tutorgal1: **_Where?_

**Ravens23: **_I have no idea. If you see him, tell him to call Peyton. She's pissed at him_

**Tutorgal1:** _Why?_

**Ravens23:** _He's been lying to us all about the Zoloft thing. Lucas has been taking them_

**Tutorgal1: **_OMG!_

**Ravens23: **_Do you know where Keith lives?_

**Tutorgal1: **_In the old apartment complex near the library… Lucas will be there_

**Ravens23: **_Can you go? I am confined to the house for the next decade_

**Tutorgal1: **_How's your knee?_

**Ravens23: **_Better than my brother and father are doing. Do you know that Dan was actually trying his hardest to keep Lucas alive?_

**Tutorgal1:** _What?????_

**Ravens23: **_I found a note. Dan actually threw away Lucas's Zoloft._

**Tutorgal1:** _Lucas is going to move to Arizona now, isn't he?_

**Ravens23: **. . .

**Tutorgal1: **_I'll go to Keith's now. TTYL?_

**Ravens23: **_Stop by the house later._

**Tutorgal1: **_'Kay_

**TUTORGAL1 HAS NOW SIGNED OFF.

* * *

**

Lucas was sweating and out of breath by the time he reached Keith's apartment. He felt as if he were about to blackout as he reached up from his bent over position and banged on the door. Keith answered within five seconds.

"Lucas! What's wrong?"

"I-I want to move to Arizona with you. I can't stand living here anymore. Please, can I go with you?"

"Um, yeah, if it's what you want. I would love for you to come with me, Luke."

"Thanks, Keith."

"You okay?"

"Not really."

"Want to talk about it? Come in, sit down. You look like you're going to pass out any second."

"T-thanks," Lucas said, squeezing his eyes shut so he could catch his breath. When he opened them again, he allowed Keith to lead him inside.

"What's going on, Luke? Yesterday, you were dead set against going with me. Now, you want to go."

"I, uh, it's personal."

"Luke…"

"I need to get away from Tree Hill and Dan and Nathan and Peyton and just everyone."

"What has Dan done now?"

"It's not Dan. It's me."

"What?"

Keith's expression didn't have to be seen. Lucas could feel Keith's shock coming off him in waves as he recounted the story of overdosing, HCM, blacking out, getting drunk, and everything else that had happened recently. At the end of it, Lucas felt like he was going to start crying at any moment.

"Luke, why did you do it?"

"I don't know. It was really stupid and I know that, but I can't help it."

"Of course you can! You can start by stop taking those damn Zoloft."

"I know. That's why I want to go to rehab in Arizona. Get away from the nosy people here."

"Those nosy people are the ones who care about you, Luke."

"Keith, please."

"I shouldn't let you come."

"Keith, please. I really need to do this. I know it's sudden and everything, but please."

"I'll let you move with me on one condition."

"Anything!"

"You won't revert to pills to deal with your problems."

"I won't," Lucas promised, feeling relieved. The pressure in his chest began to lessen and he could breathe much more normally now.

"Other than the addiction, you okay otherwise?"

"No, not really."

"Oh?"

"Peyton broke up with me about an hour ago. Nathan hates me, Haley will more than likely hate me, Brooke is pissed at me, Skills hates me, my mom is dead, my father is pissed off at me, and Deb is nowhere to be found."

"Deb is in California right now."

"What?"

"She's on a business trip in California."

"How…?"

"She told me at the pizza restaurant when you guys barged in that she was going to California for the next couple of months. She'll be home for Christmas."

"She didn't tell anyone else."

"I have a feeling Dan knows. Nathan probably does as well."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"It's not important right now, is it?"

Lucas took a deep breath and shook his head. Already, he was starting to feel better and his head was starting to feel clearer. He was doing it. He was going to be free from Dan forever. Nothing was going to change that now.

"I think I should go and pack."

"That would be wise," Keith said, patting him on the shoulder.

There was a knock on the door. Keith got up to answer it. In walked Haley, looking more pissed off than she ever had.

"I, uh, hey," Lucas said, knowing at once that Nathan or Peyton had told her what had had happened earlier.

"How could you do that Luke?" she demanded. "How could you say you wanted to die? To Dan of all people?"

"Hales," Lucas began. He was desperate and sounded so.

"No," Haley cut him off, sounding upset. Tears were visible in her eyes. "Don't call me that. Only my friends can call me that. And you remember what I said last night, about the fact that I would do anything to keep you here? It's no longer true. You can go rot in hell for all I care, for you are no longer my friend."

"Haley," Lucas whispered, feeling the last bit of his world slip away.

"Oh, and by the way, your suggestion worked. I'm moving in with Brooke tomorrow. I'd just thought you'd like to know," Haley spat and then stormed out of the door.

Lucas couldn't help himself. He got off the couch and ran after Haley, but she was already heading down the stairs.

"HALEY!" Lucas yelled. She ignored him, breaking into a run as she hit the sidewalk. She looked left and then right before darting across the street.

Lucas ran back into the apartment, ignoring Keith's concerned voice from the bedroom in which he had taken sanctuary. He went into the bathroom and opened a random pill bottle. He spilled all the contents onto his palm and gulped them down, ignoring Keith's yells and pounds on the door. He went outside of the bathroom and shook Keith off. He was going to go after Haley, if it was the last thing he did.

Lucas hurried down the stairs, completely ignoring Keith's yell. He didn't even notice black car hurtling towards him until it was too late.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Loaded chapter, I know. Mean cliffhanger, I know. I just wanted to get this chapter over with. There will be an author's note either after this chapter or the next one. **

**Read and review!!**


	20. Nightmares and Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Important author's note coming up next chapter!!

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 19 **

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

There are few phone calls in the entire world that you would never want to receive. One would be that your husband or son got drafted and was heading out to war. Another was that your child had died. The third, your son got hit by a car and there was no news of his condition.

_"The breaking news is that a young fifteen year old blonde haired teenager got hit by a car at six forty this afternoon. His condition is unknown."_

Television is supposed to be a form of entertainment and media. When the media is informing you that your boyfriend got hit by a car, it is no longer entertainment. You never would think it would happen to you, until it does.

_Is there anything more scary than losing a loved one?

* * *

_

"LUCAS!"

The sight of his nephew flying over the car's hood was enough to give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

Lucas was unconscious and bleeding heavily. There was no movement in his chest.

* * *

She heard the scream followed by a sickening thud. She turned around and sprinted back to Keith's apartment, only to see her best friend, or ex-best friend, lying on the road.

"LUCAS!" she screamed.

* * *

She was watching the news, but not really paying attention to it. She was thinking about what she had said to Lucas. Yeah, he had screwed up, but that wasn't why she was mad at him. He had lied to her outright. She had asked him about his addiction and he denied it.

_"And there have been reports of a fifteen-year-old blonde teenager being hit by a car earlier this afternoon. His name is Lucas Scott."_

"Lucas," she breathed.

* * *

He was asleep on the couch when the phone rang. It was his uncle, telling him that his brother had been hit by a car and that they were on the way to the hospital. His blood ran cold when his uncle told him that Lucas might not make it.

"I'm sorry, Lucas," he said.

* * *

He was looking at an old high school yearbook, wondering how on earth his life had gotten so screwed up. He broke up with the only woman he had ever truly loved and then married someone else that he had a one-night stand with. As a result, no one won. Everyone was miserable. _Maybe he had it right_. _Maybe Lucas knew more than anyone bargained_.

That's when the phone rang.

* * *

_When something life changing happens, time doesn't slow down like it does in the movies. If anything, time speeds up until it's all one giant blur of bright lights and sound. Life also doesn't stop, even when you pray to God it does. It doesn't stop, no matter how much you try to make it. Life is always changing, sometimes for the better, and sometimes for the worse. But it never slows down and it never stops.

* * *

_

The clock in the waiting room of Tree Hill Memorial seemed to be moving backwards, or so it seemed to six people in the waiting room, waiting for news of Lucas. They had been there for three hours already, and no one had come out to say whether he would live or not.

"I would never forgive myself if he died," Peyton whispered, breaking the silence that had fallen over the small group since arrival.

"He's not going to die, Peyton," Nathan said fiercely. Barely anyone looked at him; they were all too numb to believe what had happened. Keith kept reliving the moment, wondering how he could have stopped Lucas from running out in front of that car. Haley kept wondering that if she hadn't gone over there, then Lucas never would have had to run after her.

"It's all my fault," she murmured, feeling the tears start to fall down her face. "If I hadn't gone over there then he never would have left the apartment."

Nathan looked at her, a sad look on his face as he shook his head.

"It's no one's fault, except for the jack ass that hit him," he said. "Don't blame yourself, Hales."

"Why not?" she burst out. "It is my fault! If he dies, than it's all my fault!"

"Don't think like that," Nathan said angrily. "He is _not_ going to die!"

Silence followed those words as the five of them stewed in silence. Dan, who had been silent since the beginning, stood up suddenly.

"I'm going to find out what's happening," he said to the surprised group. Then he left.

"Is your father bipolar?" Peyton asked, watching Dan as he disappeared around a corner. "Cause only thirteen hours ago was he beating Lucas up. Now he's suddenly grown a heart? It doesn't fit."

"Dan was drunk both times he beat the snot out of Lucas," Nathan pointed out.

"It's still really weird."

More silence, more minutes passed. Dan returned half an hour later with no news whatsoever. The seconds ticked by, more slowly than ever.

Nathan had fallen asleep in one of the hospital chairs, his injured knee propped up in a vacant one. Haley had taken to pacing behind the row of chairs, while Keith sat with his head in his hands. Peyton was staring silently at the nurses' station, praying that whatever news they got was good news. She couldn't stand it if she lost another person in a car accident. Dan was staring into space, an expression of shock and confusion etched onto his face. He was still thinking about Karen, Deb, Lucas and Nathan. If he had done things differently, if he had stayed with Karen instead of chasing after his dreams, then maybe things would be better. Lucas would've grown up with both his parents, Karen would never had had to died in that car accident, and they all wouldn't be here now waiting for news.

"I'm sorry," he said. No one looked at him; he wondered if they had heard him. He repeated himself. "I'm sorry."

Keith lifted his head and stared at his younger brother, a blank expression on his face. Haley had stopped her pacing and looked at Dan. Peyton tore her eyes away from the nurses' station and looked at the older man. Nathan slumbered on.

"What did you say?" Keith asked, surprised.

"I'm s-sorry. For everything," Dan said, looking remorseful.

"I think he actually means it," Haley whispered to Peyton, who only glared at Dan.

"Now you're sorry? You could've prevented this! All of this!" she said loudly, waving her hands wildly to indicate where they were. "And you didn't do anything to stop it! You could've prevented Lucas from overdosing twice before and it would've stopped the accident. You could have actually communicated with him before, so his mother wouldn't have died in that accident. They had been arguing about _you_, damn it. If they hadn't, then there would have been no accident and no reason for us to be here now. If you hadn't pushed Keith into Lucas ten years ago…"

Dan winced as Peyton trailed off and burst into tears. Haley sat down next to the crying blonde and tried to comfort her while Keith just shook his head.

"I know," Dan murmured. "That's why I'm apologizing."

"You had to pick right now, Danny? This is probably the _worst_ possible time you could be apologizing," Keith said angrily. "Why are you even here?"

"Because I care," Dan said quietly. "I don't want him to die anymore than you do."

"Right. I'm supposed to believe that when all you have done is ignore the kid all his life?"

"I've made some mistakes, and I'm trying to rectify them."

Keith just shook his head.

"You better come up with a better excuse than that. No one in their right mind is going to believe you."

Dan stayed quiet and the only sound that could be heard from the five was Peyton sobbing quietly.

Three more hours passed. It was almost eleven o'clock and still no news of Lucas. Peyton and Haley had dozed off, while Dan and Keith held a silent vigil. People continued to come in and come out of the waiting room. The TVs on the walls were tuned into some sappy soap opera that no one paid attention to. Their minds were elsewhere.

Keith was just beginning to fall asleep when; at last, a doctor appeared.

"Family of Lucas Scott? Whose here for Lucas Scott?" he called.

Peyton woke up instantly at those words as Dan stood up and walked over to the doctor. She was about to follow him when he returned.

"It's not good," he said. "They lost him twice on the way over and once more during surgery. He has suffered severe internal damage and head trauma. He broke one of his legs and two of his ribs. They won't know the extent of his heart damage until he comes out of recovery. They will let us visit when he is moved into intensive care."

Peyton fought back tears and anger as Dan sat down again. They all could have prevented this. It was their own fault. Her fault. She had to get out of there.

Unaware of the time, Peyton slipped out of her hospital chair, ignoring stares from Keith, Dan and half the people in the waiting room. She walked out of the hospital doors and burst into a run.

She didn't have a clue as to where she was going or what she was doing. All she could do was run.

* * *

Nathan woke up with an extremely stiff back and an aching knee. The painkillers he had taken earlier had worn off and sleeping in a hospital chair hadn't helped at all.

The first thing he noticed was that Peyton was gone and that everyone wore solemn faces. Haley looked as though she had been crying recently. Dan's black eye looked worse in the bright hospital lights.

"H-how is he?" Nathan asked, his throat scratchy and sore.

"Not good," Dan said gravely. He told Nathan what he had found out two hours earlier.

"What time is it?"

"One o'clock in the morning," Keith said. "I'll take you and Haley home. You guys don't need to be here."  
"I want to stay," Nathan said forcefully. He doubted he could stand up again, even with the assistance of Dan and Keith.

"I'm going to go find Peyton," Haley murmured. "She's going to need someone to talk to."

Nathan nodded and accepted a hug from her as she left with Keith, who was going to help her search for Peyton. That left Nathan and Dan alone in the waiting room together.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a good father to you and Lucas, Nathan," Dan began.

"Save it for someone who cares," Nathan said moodily. "It's your fault he's here anyways. So why don't you just shut up for a while?"

Dan seemed to take those words to heart and didn't say anything else.

* * *

**Wow… I liked this chapter, sort of. More drama and angst to come! **


	21. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

**Okay, so there's a lot of unanswered questions. Lucas will NOT die in these chapters. He might die later on... maybe. I decided once again to remove basketball from the story. Not permantly but just for now. And Lucas and Peyton... that's a secret. However, Nathan and Haley will have some scenes coming up. **

**Questions from me to the readers:**

**1. How are you all liking this story so far? **

**2. Dan... hmm... open question. What do you think Dan should do next?**

**3. Should Lucas move to Arizona or just end up in rehab in Tree Hill?**

**4. Should Lucas get emancipated in later chapters?**

**I will try my best to work in your input with the chapters. It was harder last time, for some reason. Oh well.**

**Anyways: **

**Special Thanks:**

**THWriter, who has been a loyal reader throughout all of this craziness. **

**Nemo123489, who has given me some great reviews.**

**Paige, who has given me some great advice about ratings.**

**Alexis Curtis, WhatchaSaying, Snfan, Leytonetreehill, and othgirl2010 for all reading and reviewing. I am all glad you are liking this story.**


	22. Peace, Weakness, and Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 20**

Peyton wasn't sure how long she had been running until her feet finally stopped. She plopped down on the ground, too exhausted to move, too exhausted to care. Lucas could die and it was her fault. She had driven him away in his time of need. How could she do that?  
"God! Why was I such an idiot?" she yelled to no one in particular. She sat up, realizing where she was.

Peyton's feet had somehow brought her to the river court. She was sitting in the middle of the vacant court, which was now covered in snow and ice. _Is this a sign?_ She wondered.

Peyton felt herself grow calmer as she imagined Lucas playing basketball here with his friends and Nathan. She also remembered the talk they had had two days earlier. _Was it really only two days ago? _She asked herself. It felt like forever since they had broken up.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the treetops, bathing the court and surrounding area in a pale orange glow. The river reflected the sun, making it turn pink. It certainly was beautiful.

Peyton had no idea of how long she sat there, but when she finally stood up, she felt calmer and more peaceful than she had had in a long time. Sure, her limbs were as stiff as hell, but her piece of mind was clearer than it had been since before her mother had died. She now knew exactly what to do and she intended to do it.

* * *

Haley had no intentions of going to bed when she got home from the hospital, but somehow, when Keith dropped her off at her house, she ended up in her bed fast asleep. It was noon by the time she woke up again.

"Hales, wake up."

It was her mother, holding a bowl of soup and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hey," Haley managed to say. Her head pounded horribly as a result of staying up all night two days in a row.

She managed to sit up and eat something, after which she started feeling better.

"Is Lucas any better?" she asked, propping herself up on her pillows.

Lydia, Haley's mom, shook her head sadly.

"Keith called a while ago. He said that Lucas was out of recovery and in ICU, but other than that, there's no change. Peyton returned to the hospital."

"That's good," Haley said, feeling slightly guilty for not going after her new friend in the time of need.

"I was going to drive to the store. The hospital is on the way. Would you like to come?"

Haley nodded slowly, not exactly certain if she should really go visit Lucas. She decided that it would be better to go to the hospital instead of sitting around the house fretting all day long.

* * *

Peyton took a deep breath before walking into the ICU room where Lucas was. She had been allowed because Dan Scott wouldn't have it any other way. What Dan Scott wanted, Dan Scott usually got. Today was no exception.

The sight of Lucas lying unconscious in the bright white hospital bed freaked her out. It did when he had overdosed before, but now was ten times worse in every way.

"Hey Luke," she murmured, taking a seat and his hand at the same time. Keith sat on Lucas's other side and stared sorrowfully at his nephew.

"I don't know what to say," he said softly. "If I had stopped him, then maybe things would've been different."

"It's too late to change what has happened, Keith," Peyton said gently, not knowing really what else to say. She knew that's what people had said after her mother had died and she had blamed herself. She figured it was a good thing to say right now.

"But if I had been able to calm him down, he never would've run out into the street," Keith protested.

Peyton sighed and shook her head sympathetically.

"There's noting more you can do for him now, Keith. Stop torturing yourself. It's not good for anyone."

Keith looked up at her and she was shocked at what she was seeing. Keith had always struck Peyton as a man of great strength, wisdom, and kindness. Now all she saw was a broken man who would never be healed until Lucas woke up.

"When did you become so wise, Peyton?"

"I was forced to when my mom died," she replied quietly. She looked down at Lucas's face, and was amazed that he had managed to survive this long in this state. He truly was her hero.

* * *

Nathan struggled to stand without assistance. It was nearly impossible, but with nobody else around other than Dan, who was staring sadly out into space, he had to do it. He really wanted to see Lucas, make sure he was okay.

He was just about ready to give up and wait until Keith came back so he could help him when Haley walked in. Nathan's breath caught in his throat as he saw her burnished red brown hair working through the small crowd of people over to him.

"You want some help?" she asked. Nathan could only nod his reply as he took her offered arm. She pulled him up easily and slowly, so he wouldn't injure his knee anymore than it was already.

"Thanks," he said, smiling at Haley. Haley smiled back.

"No problem. C-can we go see him?"

She looked scared and nervous. Nathan thought back to when all this had started, nearly two weeks ago now, when Lucas had overdosed and slit his wrists. She hadn't seemed nearly as upset as she did now.

"Yeah, come on. His room's right down this way," Nathan said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "He's going to be okay, Hales. I promise."

"How can you promise something like that? He overdosed, got hit by a car, had a possible heart attack, wasn't breathing, underwent two surgeries, is in ICU, and may still be moving to Arizona!" Haley cried.

Nathan stared at her, surprised that she hadn't had to take a breath in between sentences. She was truly the most amazing person he had ever met.

"Because I know Lucas, and he wouldn't give up that easily," Nathan said gently.

"He nearly did before," Haley whispered, leaning heavily into Nathan. He winced as he shifted his weight off of his bad knee to become more comfortable.

"He won't, you'll see," Nathan promised. "Now if you don't come with me, I might fall flat on my ass and not be able to get back up."

"I guess I'll come with you," Haley said airily, smiling slightly through her tears. "I want to see Lucas anyways."

The only sounds in the room were the steady beeping of the heart monitor, the blood pressure machine doing random checks, and the sound of the oxygen machine. Lucas was barely recognizable between his pasty white skin, the bright white hospital sheets, and all the machines he was hooked up to. He had millions of bandages, or so it seemed to the four people in the hospital room.

"I have to go," Haley murmured, feeling sick to her stomach. She darted out of the room and Peyton got up from the bed to follow her. Nathan was surprised to see that she was here, but didn't say a word.

The two girls left, leaving Keith and Nathan alone with Lucas. There was an uncomfortable silence that fell as Nathan took the seat Peyton previously occupied.

"What happened?" Nathan asked. He felt an insane desire to know how exactly how Lucas got hit by a car.

Keith stayed quiet, not sure when to begin. He didn't want to tell Nathan, because the memory was too fresh and if he told someone, it would just break him. He couldn't, not even to someone who deserved to know. It was just too painful. But the memory was there, regardless of how hard he tried to forget it...

_"LUCAS!" Keith yelled, trying to stop his nephew from going after Haley. The kid had already taken ten Advil, which was too much for anyone, and now he was stumbling down the stairs. Keith raced after him, but was too late. Lucas was already halfway across the street, not looking where he was going. It was obvious his only intent was to get to Haley and talk to her. _

_**Screech!**__ The car was speeding too fast to stop on a moment's notice. Keith could only watch in horror as it slammed into Lucas. His nephew flew over the hood and as the car turned to stop, he slid off and hit the ground. The car's driver revved the engine and drove away, leaving Lucas lying unconscious and bleeding in the street. _

Nathan stared at his uncle, unaware of the man's internal struggle and nightmare. Nathan didn't know that the only thing that would make Keith feel better was Lucas, who was currently in a state of comatose without any sign of wanting to wake up.

* * *

Peyton found Haley locked in a bathroom stall, crying horribly. It seemed that no matter what anyone said or did, Haley would continue to blame herself for Lucas's accident.

"Haley, it's me," Peyton called softly through the locked door. She knocked gently. A toilet flushing was heard, followed by the creaking of the lock being thrown back. Haley came out, her face stained with fresh tears. She looked like she had barely slept the night before, which she hadn't. Peyton felt extremely sorry for her friend.

"Peyton, I'm sorry," Haley whispered, her voice cracking. "I just can't."

"Can't what?" Peyton asked gently, leading Haley over to the sink so she could clean up some.

"Can't face him when he's like that. It's too hard. They don't even know if he's going to keep breathing an hour ago, let alone tomorrow."

"It's going to be all right, Haley," Peyton said firmly. She didn't really believe it herself, after having spent time with Lucas in that hospital room, but she had to stay strong for Haley. "You'll see. He's going to wake up."

"What for? He's never going to play basketball again, he'll end up in rehab, and he still might move to Arizona," Haley cried wretchedly. "I'll never see him again, either way."

"Would it be better for him to move to Arizona and still be alive and us being able to go visit him or…" Peyton couldn't say it. She knew there was a chance he wouldn't make it, but she couldn't say it out loud. It was just too impossible to imagine life without Lucas.

"Peyton, I know you mean well, but this really isn't helping right now."

"I know, but I had to try."

Haley stayed quiet for a minute as she splashed some cold water on her face.

"I think I can try to go visit him again."

"We're going to be there for you Haley," Peyton promised, feeling herself beginning to break inside. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last before her feelings got the better of her again.

"Thanks," Haley said softly. Peyton smiled at her friend, and then took her arm. Both walked slowly to Lucas's room, uncertain of what was to come.

* * *

_"I'm sorry, sir, but your son is in really bad shape. We might not be able to save him. The accident was pretty bad to begin with, but combined with his heart condition and the drug addiction, we were barely able to revive him when he went under."_

Those words would haunt Dan Scott for the rest of his life. He had been horrible to Lucas for all of the teen's life, and now, almost as a direct result of it, Lucas could die. Lucas. The only link he had left to the woman he had loved most in the world. If he lost the boy again, he wasn't sure if he could cope.

Sure, everyone pegged Dan Scott as a horrible guy. Truth be told, Dan agreed with them. He didn't want to let anyone think he actually cared about anything. Love, to Dan, was a weakness. If you loved someone, they were weaker then you were, and you could use the power of love to manipulate that said person. That was how Dan managed to make Keith leave so easily, even if it was his fault. That was how he had managed to make Deb miserable and break Karen's heart. Love did that to a person.

Love also changed people, sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. Dan had been changed for the better at first, and then for the worse.

_"Reports have been called in saying that a drunk driver and an eighteen-wheeler have hit a car. One person is dead and the other is in the hospital, gravely injured. Names have not been released."_

Dan had somehow known that it was Karen who had died. When he had gotten the call two weeks later that his _son_, Lucas, had woken up and would be released in two weeks, he had gone out on an all night drinking binge. He couldn't be near the kid, because it would mean that Karen was dead.

Dan pulled out a pad of paper that he kept in his pockets for general use. He pulled out a pen from his shirt pocket and began to write.

_Love is a sign of weakness, but that weakness isn't always a bad thing. It can make you believe the world isn't such a cold-hearted place as everyone thinks. Those people, blinded by love, are lucky…_

**

* * *

Author's note: Weird ending, I know. **

**Lucas will have a POV lasting the next couple of chapters… I know it's kind of an overused thing, but he will be having this dream about how things could've been different. **

**Read and review, or no next chapter… **


	23. Dream World

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 21**

An unfamiliar brunette walked into the waiting room of Tree Hill Memorial and was instantly spotted by Haley and Peyton, who were getting coffee.

"Hey Brooke!" Haley called, forgetting all about the coffee and Peyton for a moment and went over and embraced her cousin. "I'm glad you're here."

"How is he doing? Lydia called and told us what happened," Brooke said, looking coolly past Haley to Peyton, who was glaring back.

"He's unconscious and there's been no change," Haley admitted. She really didn't like telling people that. It just made this nightmare that much more real.

"I'm sorry," Brooke murmured, still staring at Peyton as if she had grown three heads all of a sudden. Haley, catching Brooke's line of sight, felt stupid for not introducing the two of them.

"Brooke, this is my friend Peyton. Peyton, this is my cousin, Brooke," she said.

"Hey," Peyton said, making an effort to be friendly. _Me and my stupid trust issues,_ Peyton thought bitterly. _I can't even say hi. God, I'm an idiot._

"Where's his room?" Brooke asked, taking her gaze off of Peyton.

"It's this way," Haley said, shooting an apologetic glance at Peyton.

"I'll get the coffee, don't worry," she said. "Would you like one too, Brooke?"

"I don't drink coffee," Brooke said icily, before following Haley down the hall to Lucas's room. They paused right outside the door. It was obvious that there was a moment going on between Keith and Nathan that neither girl wanted to interrupt.

* * *

Nathan sat in silence across from Keith, staring at Lucas. His bandages weren't exactly white anymore; they had more of a reddish tinge to them from the amount of blood he had lost. Nathan kept thinking that if he hadn't answered the phone yesterday, then Lucas would be okay. Sure, he would still be overly pissed off at his brother, but at least Lucas would still be conscious and able to explain why he did it. This sucked.

"I wonder what he's thinking about," Keith murmured. Nathan looked up confused. "In his coma. I've often wondered what people think about when they're unconscious."

That was a good question. Nathan returned his gaze to his brother's face, determined to be the first person to notice if there was any change in Lucas's condition.

* * *

Lucas slowly opened his eyes, blinking for his eyes to adjust in the darkness. Once they did, he nearly had a heart attack.

He was in his bedroom, the one at his old house. It was different than he remembered, but then again, memories do tend to get hazy after long periods of time.

A soft knock at the door made him get off the bed and stumble over the clothes lying on the floor. He managed at last to yank the door open.

Peyton was standing there looking nervous.

"When you never came over after the dinner, I thought you had hooked up with Brooke," she said shyly. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Lucas agreed, opening the door wider so she could come in.

"So what kept you?"

_Think_, Lucas told himself.

"Brooke wanted to talk to me," he said.

"And?"

"I realized tonight that it was over between me and Brooke."

Somehow, a random scene of him and Brooke talking at her front door popped into his head. They told each other that the relationship they had been in wasn't working anymore and they just wanted to be friends.

"I have something I need to tell you, Luke."

"What is it, Peyton?"

"I've been holding this in for a really long time. I love you."

Lucas's jaw dropped slightly as he scrambled for something this version of himself would say. It was obvious that the two of them had only been friends, or otherwise he would have never gone to the banquet with Brooke, he never would have had to say that it was over between him and the cheery brunette. _What a waste of time_, Lucas thought.

"I love you too, Peyton. I mean, you're a great friend and everything…"

"No, you don't understand. I love you. I'm _in_ love with you."  
Lucas's eyes widened.

"Oh."

He somehow ended up on the river court. After mumbling that he and Peyton were great friends, he had left her in his bedroom and gone to the river court. There was no way he would have been able to sleep. Plus, he wanted to figure out what was up with this version of himself.

After shooting for a couple of hours, Nathan showed up at the river court, looking nervous and out of place. Lucas was beginning to figure out all that had happened to him over the past couple of years. The memories of this person, this twisted version of himself, had caught up with him. He now knew what was going to happen later on, and why Nathan looked anxious.

"You look like hell," Nathan commented.

"I can't sleep. You know, in less than twenty-four hours we will be state champions!" Lucas said breathlessly. He had been running up and down the court for two and a half hours already.

"No, we won't Luke."

"What? How could you say that? With you, me, and Skills, there's no way Pontiac beats us!" Lucas said, punching Nathan lightly on the arm.

"We won't win it, Luke. We can't," Nathan said. He looked down at his feet.

"You said this was over!" Lucas yelled angrily, tossing the basketball away. "You said it was just one time!"

"It was just one time, they said it was just one time!" Nathan protested.

"I don't believe you!"

"It's the truth!"

"How could you do this? To Skills? It's the only way he's going to college. To Whitey? It's his last game _ever_! What about me, Nate? This is sure as hell the last game I'll ever play."

"I'm sorry, Lucas. We can't win it."

Lucas stayed quiet for a moment.

"You know, when we battled each other here the night before I joined the team, I hated you last night. I guess we will be doing the same thing on that court tomorrow."

"You play fifteen minutes a night, Lucas. There's no way you can change this."

"I can try."

Nathan sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lucas."

"You know how I said that I would always be there for you, no matter what?"

"Yeah."

"No more, Nathan. I can't keep doing this."

Nathan nodded and then left the court, leaving Lucas to brood and plan about how best to keep Nathan from throwing the state championship.

_Life has strange twists and turns. You never no what to expect, except the unexpected. Accept the fact that there may be more than one dimension of yourself, and you will always be a different person. I, Lucas Scott, am finding that this is true._

When Lucas opened his eyes again, he was on a bus, sitting in the seat next to Nathan's. Skills was sitting behind him and all the guys on the team were sitting around them. They were on their way to the state championship.

"You know, when we win this thing I'm going to have my pick of colleges!" Skills yelled happily.  
Lucas leaned over to Nathan and tapped him on the shoulders.

"You want to tell him he's not going to college, or should I?"

"It's a basketball game, Lucas. It's one _high school _basketball game. Do you really think it matters?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask them?" Lucas asked, pointing to the team and all the cars spreading out behind them, all with Ravens flags on them.

Nathan fell silent and Lucas moved back over to the seat he was sitting in and stared out the window for the remainder of the ride.

The scene he was in changed again and he was in the locker room before the state championship. Skills was standing next to him, going on and on about how they would win.

"Listen, Skills, I need to tell you something," Lucas said quietly, not wanting Nathan to overhear him.

"What?"

"Nathan's going to try and throw the game."

"What?!"

"We have to stop him."

"How?"

"We freeze out Nathan and play the game of our lives."

Skills looked at him for a moment, looked at Nathan, and looked back at Lucas. He nodded his agreement solemnly and then moved away. Lucas took out a pill bottle, his HCM medication. He dumped two on his hand and then decided against it. He put them back in the bottle and tossed it into his locker.

The scene changed again. He was in the basketball game, at the start of the first half. He received the ball from Skills and sunk it in for a perfect basket. The score was 3-0, Ravens.

Nathan played horribly. He kept turning over the ball, missing shots, and not even trying to play. However, Lucas and Skills managed to get the ball to the basket a few more times before Whitey called a time-out. He pulled Lucas out of the game and put in someone else, who Lucas really didn't pay attention to. His eyes were on Nathan as he continued to play sloppily throughout the rest of the half.

As Lucas jogged past the cheerleaders at one point in the game, he noticed that Brooke, Peyton, Bevin, and Rachel were all missing. _Odd_, Lucas thought.

The first half ended in a fight between Nathan and Skills.

"How about you get off the court?" Skills suggested, commenting about Nathan's crappy playing.

"How about you get off my ass?" Nathan retorted.

"How about I beat your ass at state?" Skills asked, shoving Nathan hard. Nathan shoved him back.

Lucas leapt off the bench and pulled Skills away from Nathan while another person pulled Nathan away. The ref blew the whistle, signaling the players should go the locker room. Whitey gave them all a lecture about losing.

"If we're going to lose, don't lose this way. Fighting with each other and playing sloppy. You guys are better than this."

Nathan stayed quiet and stared at his feet. Lucas glared at him, as did Skills and half the team. They had chalked up their losing to Nathan's playing.

"Ravens on three!" Whitey said, putting his fist in. The team moodily did as well.

"One-two-three! _RAVENS!_" they all yelled.

Lucas passed the balls to Skills, who reluctantly passed the ball to Nathan. The score was 40-25, Pontiac. Nathan was the only person open.

Everyone was surprised when Nathan slammed the ball into the hoop, making the score 40-27. When Pontiac got the ball, Nathan ducked in and grabbed the ball away and passed to Lucas, who sunk it in for a perfect three.

Lucas looked over to the cheerleaders as he jogged past and saw Haley there. _There's always a reason_, Lucas thought to himself, smiling at his friend. She seemed a little out of it, but managed to smile back.

Lucas managed to steal the ball away from Pontiac and passed to Skills, who laid it up and scored two more points. Ravens were within eight.

Pontiac got past the Ravens defenses and scored two points. 42-32.

The game continued like this until the last three minutes, when Whitey pulled Lucas out of the game again.

"But there's only three minutes on the Coach, and I know I'm only supposed to play fifteen, but this is my last game."

"You feeling good, Scott?"

"Yes sir."

"Let's keep it that way. Skills go in for Lucas."

Sighing heavily, Lucas sat on the bench, unaware that his mother sat in the stands, watching him closely. If he had known, he probably would've left the court right then and there.

* * *

Twenty three seconds were left in the game when Lucas was allowed to go back in the game. The game was 67 65, Pontiac. Nathan stole the ball and passed to Skills, who passed back to Nathan. Nathan drove to the hoop, ducked around the blocker's hands and passed to Lucas.

With only two seconds left on the clock, Lucas took aim and shot the ball.

That's when everything went black.

**

* * *

Read and review! Yes, I know I got most of this chapter from the ninth episode of the fourth season, but I am obsessed with that episode. It also seemed like a good one.**

**Okay, currently writing the next chapter. If you get confused, tell me!**


	24. End of a World, Start of a Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 22**

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeep… _The line on the screen flat-lined. Lucas's heart had stopped beating. Any way you looked at it, it was bad.

"Lucas!"

Five voices in unison said his name as the doctors rushed in and tried to revive him. Outside, thunder boomed and it started to rain, as if the heavens were crying for the lost. It was weird, getting a thunderstorm in late winter.

"I need a shot of eppi and charge the paddles!" one person shouted. "We need a crash cart in here!"

There was nothing in his line of vision. There was only an annoying yelling in his ear, trying to get him to wake up. Lucas didn't want to wake up. The dark felt warm and safe.

"Charging the paddles to three hundred!" a nurse yelled.

"Clear!" someone else said.

The paddles were pressed onto Lucas's chest with no success.

Voices were distinctly obvious in Lucas's blackened vision. One, he recognized as Nathan's.

"Come back to us, Luke. Don't give up yet. You can't die."

"Come on, Luke. Wake up!"

_Keith_! In this strange dreamland he had woken up in, someone had murdered Lucas's uncle. There had been a school shooting and Keith hadn't made it.

"I love you, Lucas. More than you could ever know."  
At the sound of that one voice, Lucas struggled to get out of the darkness that surrounded him, away from everything that had harmed him. For that one person, he would do anything.

* * *

Peyton squeezed Lucas's hand gently. They had managed to get him breathing again, but only just. His blood pressure was still extremely low and now there was a doctor in the room, making sure that if Lucas did drop again, they would have a better chance of getting him back.

"What happened?"

Peyton was listening to the hushed conversation between Keith, Dan, and the doctors. Keith was trying to figure out why they had almost lost Lucas.

"He must've had another heart attack or something happened to him in the coma. We will never be sure until he wakes up," the doctor said. "When he does, I suggest you take him to therapy or rehab. The drug addiction combined with the overdose right before the accident didn't help our efforts in trying to save him."

"Yes sir," Dan said. The two brothers were silent for a moment.

"Do you know when he's going to wake up?" Keith asked.

"Maybe in a few hours, maybe a couple of days, maybe not at all. It's up to him," the doctor said unhelpfully. "I'm sorry, but there's not much else I can tell you."

Peyton focused in on Lucas's heart monitor. Was it just her, or was the heartbeat rising to a more normal beat?

"Peyton, am I seeing things?" Nathan whispered. He was sitting next to her, keeping a silent vigil with her. Haley and Brooke were on his other side.

"I think his heart rate is rising," Peyton exclaimed in a loud whisper.

The doctor heard her, as did Keith and Dan. The three of them came over.

"I do believe you're right, young lady!" the doctor said. "I think he's beginning to wake up!"

After everything that had happened over the last twenty-four hours, Peyton could hardly believe those words. She could've sworn she would lose him.

A gentle pressure was felt on the same hand that was connected to Lucas's. Peyton looked at him more closely and nearly cried out when she saw a fluttering of his eyelashes.

"I love you too," he whispered, staring right at Peyton.

Tears starting running down her face as she gave a little shriek and wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the reminder of his internal bleeding and broken bones. She was happy that he was awake.

"Hi," she said, smiling at him.

"It's you," he whispered. "When all my dreams come true, the one I want standing next to me… It's you."

Peyton had no idea what the heck he was talking about, but she didn't care. She was so ecstatic that he was awake, and that was enough for her.

"I'm sorry for everything," she said. "I really am."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Lucas said, his voice no louder than a hoarse whisper. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have done those idiotic things."

"It's okay," Peyton promised. She hugged him again.

"Peyton, I think if you hug him any tighter, they're going to have to use the Jaws of Life to pry the two of you apart," Nathan joked.

"Hey man," Lucas said weakly. "How's the knee?"

"It's better than you're sorry ass," Nathan said, smiling to show that he was joking. Lucas managed a small smile.

"That's great, Nate," he said. Then he turned to Haley and felt himself tense up at the sight of her cousin.

"Hey, Luke," she said, offering a small smile. Lucas didn't return it.

"Hey, Haley," he said instead. "I'm sorry."

Haley looked as if she were going to burst into tears again. Lucas looked at Peyton, who nodded and pried Nathan away from Lucas. Keith, Dan, and Brooke followed.

"Luke, you have nothing to be sorry for!" Haley cried, "It's my fault you were running across the street, it's my fault you got hit by that damn car, it's all my fault!"

"Were you driving the car? Did you force me to come after you?" Lucas wanted to know, taking her small hand in his. "Hales, stop blaming yourself. I would have gone after you all the same."

"It's still my fault," she whispered. "I'm going to make it up to you."

"How? By moving to Arizona with me?"

"Y-you're moving?"  
Lucas hadn't really thought about it. Not that he had time to or anything, but he decided that it was best if he moved. Too many bad memories were connected to this place and he wanted to do his healing away from them. But on the flip side, too many good memories were tied to this place as well. There was Peyton, Nathan, Haley, and that dream of winning the state championship could still come true.

"I, uh, don't know," Lucas said. "I've been thinking about it."

Haley nodded. She gave Lucas a gentle hug, noticing him wince a little as she did so.

"Are you okay?"

"My stomach hurts, that's all. I'll be fine," Lucas said, his gaze darkening slightly. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, um, when I was unconscious, I had this really strange thing happen to me."

"Like a dream?"

"Sort of. It seemed so real, so life-like. It was amazing."

"What happened?"

"Well, we were all seniors in high school. Nathan and you were married and you were pregnant. We were going to play in the state championship."

"Wow. What else happened?"

"You guys were having money problems so Nathan turned to a loan shark to help out. And well, he was going to throw the state championship."

"Nathan would never do anything like that!" Haley shrieked in protest. Lucas winced as the loud voice made his head hurt.

"It was a _dream_ Hales."

"Sorry, keep going."

"Well, he played like _shit_ in the first half, but then you showed up and he played perfectly. I had just shot what would have been the winning shot when I collapsed."

"W-what?"  
"My heart stopped beating or something."

Haley's breath caught in her throat. This was the reason why Lucas had flat-lined, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Everyone had agreed, unless Lucas asked, they wouldn't speak of it to him. It didn't matter now that he was alive.

"Lucas, it was just a dream."

"But it was so real. I-I think it could really happen."

Haley stayed quiet, knowing that if she said anything he would get angry. It wouldn't be fair to him or anyone else if he had a stress attack, especially since everything else was her fault.

"I'm sorry, I know he just woke up and everything, but Lucas really needs his rest," a nurse said, coming into the room and checking everything. "You will be able to visit him some more tomorrow."

"I'll see you later, Luke," Haley said, giving her best friend one last hug before exiting the room.

* * *

A week later, Lucas was moved from ICU to a regular room. Another week by before he was released from the hospital, with strict orders to rest and recover. He had barely been home a day before he was up and walking to the river court by himself.

On one particularly warm day, Keith joined him. Lucas was just beginning to heal from the accident and the huge scar on his forehead would be a forever reminder to Keith.

"Look, Lucas," he began as Lucas sat down next to his uncle on the picnic table. "I've been thinking a lot about the accident and all…"

"Keith, I haven't even taken any painkillers since I go slammed into by that car. I don't want that to happen ever again," Lucas said honestly. "I really don't want to die anymore. I just got so scared that I would loose Haley and I wasn't sure what else to do."

"You are probably the strongest person I know, Lucas," Keith said.

"I don't know about that. Would a stronger, better person, taken those Zoloft when everyone had warned him not to?"

"Luke, it's not like that. I would probably slip up if I had to deal with the crap you put up with."

"It's gotten better. Deb's returned and Dan's settled down some. Nathan pretty much ignores me now, Peyton's avoiding me and Haley's busy moving with Brooke."

"Are you still interested in moving to Arizona?"

"Would you be upset if I said no?"

"No, I wouldn't. I would be surprised, but not upset. After everything you've been through, do you still want to live here?"

"It's because everything I've been through that I still want to live here."

"What happened to you when you were unconscious. Before you were in the accident, you were freaked out about everything. Now, I mention Dan and you don't even blink."

"I had a dream," Lucas said, not really certain of what else to say.

"Of what? Dan becoming the world's greatest father and nothing bad ever happening to you? Did you see your mother?"

"No to both of those actually. I saw another version of myself, one I would like to be more than anything else."

"Really?"

"The only problem was that you were gone."

"Ouch. I can see what you really think of me."

"Keith, really, calm down. It didn't mean anything. I think… I think that that is who I am supposed to be."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I had HCM, but I was still able to play basketball. I was going out with Peyton, Nathan and Haley were happily married, and I was going to be a writer. Brooke and I were friends as well," Lucas said. "I really liked that life."

"There's no reason why you can't be that guy in Arizona."

"But my entire life is here. I'm going to go to rehab, to make Haley and Peyton happy. Then, I think I am going to stay with Dan until I can get emancipated."

"You're going to get emancipated?"

"Maybe. It's always an option. I just never thought about it before."

"So what's stopping you from your dream life?"

"The end of my dream."

"What happened?"

Lucas stayed quiet. Keith took this as a bad sign, figuring it had something to do with how Lucas's heart failure before he woke up.

"I had a heart attack at the end of the state championship. From not taking my medication and everything else that happened."

"Lucas, it was a dream," Keith told him. "It didn't really happen."

"Did it? Cause it sure as hell felt real."

"It was just a dream, Lucas."

"Was it?"

"Yeah, it was."

"I really wish people would stop telling me stuff like that. I don't think it was just a dream."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it was something more than that. Something more than just a dream."

"How do you figure?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm determined to find out. I'm sorry, Keith, but I can't move to Arizona with you."

"It's all right. I was going to tell you that I couldn't secure a place anyways. My finances aren't exactly the greatest right now. I've gone too long without a job and right now, I'm close to broke."

"Wow, Keith. I'm really sorry."  
"It's okay, Luke."

"No, it's not. Nothing is going to be okay right now. Not now, not ever. I really wish people would stop telling me that. I'm no longer a five-year-old. I am not stupid."

"I never said you were."

"Then tell me things like these. I can try to help."

"How?"

"Anyway I can. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to work on living your dream life and stop worrying about everything else that's going on. Also, work on healing yourself. You still have a long road to full recovery."

"I'm going back to playing basketball next week."

"Lucas, don't you think that's dangerous? It's too soon."

"I'm ready, and I think I should be the judge of how I'm doing. Not anyone else."

"I just want you to be careful."

"Don't worry, Keith. I will be."

"I know you will. Just, be a little more cautious than usual. I don't need you dropping like a fly anytime soon."

"Thanks. I love you too. By the way, what time is it?"

"Err… Five-forty. Why?"

"I gotta go. Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Brooke and I are going out to dinner tonight. Brooke's got this great idea to try and break Peyton and me apart. I'm going to set her straight and tell her that I love Peyton more than anything."

"Is that the truth?"

"Can I tell you something before I go?"

"Sure."

"I wasn't going to wake up from that dream world. I loved it there."

"Why?"

"It wasn't here. At the time, I wanted to be anywhere but here."

"What made you come back to us?"

"Peyton. She's the one that brought me back."

"She's a lucky girl."

"I'm a lucky guy. I'll see you later, Keith?"

"Yeah, stop by the apartment later. I never got to give you your birthday present."

"Kay. See ya!"

Keith watched as his nephew walked towards the Scott Family Mansion, his head reeling from what he had been told. _Was Lucas lying about the whole living in a dream world thing? It just doesn't seem like him_.

Keith made a mental note to thank Peyton for everything she had done next time he saw her. Lucas owed her his life and the least Keith could do was thank her. She had brought back a guy who could change the world.

* * *

Lucas walked arm in arm with Peyton to the local Italian restaurant. This entire double date plus one was Brooke's idea, so naturally, she was paying. Haley had told both Peyton and Lucas what Brooke was really up to, so they would have an idea of why Brooke was really being so nice when she had made it clear at the hospital that she hated Peyton.

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to," Haley said for the tenth time as they walked to the restaurant. "We could go get some pizza if you want."

"It's been _so_ long since I've had Italian food though, Hales!" Nathan whined mockingly. "I really want some Alfredo pasta. It's my favorite!"

"But Nathan, don't you know? It's Mac and cheese all the way, man!" Lucas said, laughing. He winced as it hurt his stomach.

"You okay?" Peyton whispered. She would never embarrass him by asking, but he looked really bad. Ahead of them, Haley and Nathan were exchanging jokes and stories, not realizing that Lucas and Peyton weren't with them.

"I feel like shit," he murmured. "But I'll live."

"You better. There's no way I'm going through this evening alone."

"Selfish much?"

"I'll look after you for as long as you want me to after dinner. My dad is in the Philippines doing God knows what for the next three and a half weeks."

"I'll take you up on that," Lucas muttered. "Can we get this evening over with already? The less time I spend in Brooke's company the better."

"Let the horror fest begin," Peyton said darkly, making Lucas smile.

"Ah, yes. Brooke Davis. The banshee of banshees, the monster of monsters, the Dracula of vampires… This ought to be a great evening," Lucas said snidely.

**

* * *

I know, I know, people who are injured aren't supposed to be up in two weeks, but it's been a few more than that. Trust me, writer knows all. **


	25. Likes, Dislikes, Booze, and Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 22**

Nathan wrapped a strong arm around Haley as she stopped right outside the restaurant, hesitant to go in.

"What's wrong, Hales?" he asked, sensing her nervousness.

"I don't really want to have to go through with this," Haley admitted. "And I really don't want Peyton and Lucas to have to go through with this either."

"Why? What's Brooke up to?"  
"That's just the thing, Nate. She is trying to break them apart."

"She won't succeed. I mean, look at them! They are hardly away from each other for more than two minutes since Luke woke up."

"I know. That's why I don't want to go through with this. Brooke will do all she can to win Lucas back, even though she was the one who broke the two of them up the last time they went out."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story that I don't want to go into right now, Nathan. But the point is, if she tries, she may succeed. And I really don't want to have to go through that again."

"Haley! Nathan! Where is Lucas?" Brooke called, walking up the sidewalk. Nathan forced his jaw not to drop at the sight of her.

Brooke was wearing a gorgeous dark green dress that hugged her every curve. It was also slit in everywhere imaginable, revealing tons of freshly tanned skin. Her shoes were dark green wedges that had little silver gems on them.

"Wow," he whispered to Haley. "Fancy and rich much?"

"I had no idea that she was going to be wearing _that_," Haley said, glaring at her cousin as she walked up to them.

"Hey, where's Lucas?" Brooke wanted to know.

"With his _girlfriend_ over there," Nathan said, putting emphasis on the word girlfriend. He pointed down the street where Lucas and Peyton were walking towards them.

* * *

"Shit," Lucas muttered, sighting Brooke. "She just had to go all out, didn't she?"

"Am I supposed to be jealous?" Peyton asked, smiling at him slightly. "Cause if that's the best she can do, then I think I can do better."

"I know you can," Lucas said, grinning. "That's why I'm in love with you and not her."

"So. She's actually going to try to break us apart?"

"She can try."

"You're not going to fall for it?"

"Peyton, how many times do I have to tell you? I didn't come back from the dream world I was in for her."

Peyton stayed quiet, thinking this over in her mind. She had heard all about his dream and everything else and why he woke up. It was still terrifying and freaking awesome to know that you revived someone with just a few simple words who everybody else thought was going to die.

"Shall we get this evening over with?" Peyton asked, putting on a British accent. Lucas smiled at her again.

"Yes, we shall," he said, putting out his arm. She took it and they walked over to where Brooke, Haley, and Nathan were waiting.

* * *

Brooke smiled to herself as Lucas approached. She took no notice of the girl hanging off of his arm; in Brooke's opinion, that was only someone's life to destroy. Lucas would be hers again, once and for all. And this time, she wasn't going to mess it up.

Once inside the restaurant, Peyton excused herself to go to the bathroom, giving a pointed look at Haley. The two girls got up and left, leaving Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke alone.

"So," Brooke said, looking over the menu at Lucas. "How's it going?"

"It's been going pretty well. Peyton's been a _huge_ help to me over the past couple of weeks," Lucas said, making sure to mention Peyton's name. There was no way that he was falling under Brooke's charm again.

"Look, Luke," Brooke began, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry for what I said at the river court. I was wrong, you're noting like Dan."

"Apologizing won't help your case, Brooke," Lucas said coldly, pulling his arm away. Nathan looked at both of them, a confused look on his face. "And neither will trying to get me to go out with you."

"Who said anything about going out with you?" Brooke asked. Nathan snorted loudly, causing Brooke to throw a nasty glance his way.

"Brooke, it's obvious. The dress, the way you're acting around him, the way you're acting around Peyton," Nathan listed. "Don't give us that whole 'I am just doing this to be nice' speech, cause we both know it's a load of crap."

"Who says I'm trying to break Lucas and Peyton up? Whose to say that I'm not trying to break _you_ and _Haley_ up?" Brooke asked, glaring at Nathan.

"Because, you hate my guts."

"Maybe I'm bisexual and am going after my cousin."  
"Maybe you're a sorry little bitch who can't keep her paws off of our boyfriends," Haley said hotly, sitting down next to Nathan. Peyton sat down next to Lucas, and gave him a sympathetic glance. They had returned from the restroom, where Peyton and Haley had been discussing how best to bring Brooke down tonight.

"Hiss to you too, Haley," Brooke said, smiling devilishly "Anyways, I know _you_ will give me what I want."

"Or what?" Lucas asked. "You'll make her move out? Cause that's not appealing to anyone, Brooke. Especially not to me."

"You're actually going along with this?" Peyton whispered in disbelief. Lucas held a finger up for a moment.

"Well then what does appeal to you, Lucas?" Brooke asked, turning her full attention back to the blonde teen.

"Hmm… Good question. I guess only a couple things appeal to me right now," Lucas said, a smirk crossing his features.

"Such as?" Brooke prompted. Haley, Nathan, and Peyton were all looking at Lucas, intent stares on their faces.

"Let's see, blonde girls with beautiful green eyes that are named Peyton Sawyer, basketball, watching Brooke Davis get rejected, and watching TV," Lucas rattled off, throwing the last one in because he couldn't think of anything else.

Brooke was speechless. No guy had ever turned her down, especially over another girl! She was floored. She felt her mouth drop open as she stared at Lucas.

"May I take your order?" a waiter asked, coming over to them.

* * *

After dinner, Haley and Nathan walked to the movies while Lucas and Peyton walked back to Peyton's house. They had planned to go see a movie with Nathan and Haley, but Lucas didn't really want to go. Nobody knew where Brooke was planning on going.

"That was really brave of you back there in the restaurant," Peyton said as they crossed onto her street.

"It was the truth, minus the TV part," Lucas said, smiling at Peyton. "And watching Brooke's mouth drop open like that was definitely worth anything else I will have to go through for saying that to her."

"Has she ever been rejected?"

"Nope."

Peyton laughed as she unlocked her door. This evening was definitely a good one. She turned around to let Lucas walk in first.

* * *

Haley and Nathan decided to skip the movie and get some ice cream instead. It was nice, warm night for once and Haley had said she was craving vanilla.

"So, what was up with you getting Mac and cheese?" she asked, popping a huge spoonful of her ice cream into her mouth.

"I love Mac and cheese!" Nathan said, adding half a bottle of sprinkles and hot fudge sauce to his ice cream.

"You said that you wanted Alfredo!" Haley said, elbowing him in the side. "I ordered first, so spill."

"I wanted to try their Mac and cheese and see if it was as good as my mom's was nine years ago," Nathan said, smiling slightly.

"And was it?"

"It was twice as good, since my mom overcooked the noodles and forgot to add the milk and butter to the sauce!"

"I can do better than that," Haley said slyly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Come over one day and I'll prove it to you."

"I'd like that."

"Uh huh. I'm sure you would."

They both smiled and walked down to the boardwalk, where they sat at a picnic table and exchanged horror stories about their parents' cooking.

* * *

Brooke headed down to the local bar, _Henry's,_ to indulge in booze and boys, her specialty. Tonight was going to be a huge party night, because she really wanted to forget what had happened tonight at dinner. It was supposed to be a great night for her, watching Peyton's heart break into a million pieces and then walk off into the sunset with Lucas. They would play in the ocean together and have long slow dances at the formal. _The formal_, Brooke thought, handing her fake ID over the counter. _I don't even have a date_. The bartender handed her a glass of vodka, which she downed in an instant.

"Give me another," Brooke ordered, throwing some money down on the counter. "Make it a double. Hell, give me the entire bottle."

"We're not allowed to do that, miss," the bartender said. Brooke glared at him for a moment.

"If you had had the kind of night I had, you wouldn't be saying that," she said. "Give me the damn bottle."

The bartender reluctantly handed over the bottle when someone tapped Brooke on the shoulder.

* * *

"So, we can watch the 25 Days of Christmas Countdown on ABC Family," Peyton said, flipping randomly through the channels. Lucas was sprawled out on the couch while Peyton was sitting in her favorite chair. They were trying to pick something to watch.

"What's on tonight?" Lucas asked.

"_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_," Peyton said.

"Wow. Watching little kids with sticks throw 'magical' lights at each other. What fun."

"I'll take that as a _no_. How about _Hannah Montana_?"  
"Watching a girl live the pop star life in one scene and a boring old average life with a strange brother and freaky dad, no way."

"Sounds too much like your life," Peyton teased.

"Without the pop star life," Lucas grumbled. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment.

"You okay?"

"Stomach and head hurt," he grunted.

"Do you want me to call someone?"

Lucas shook his head.

"I'll be fine. Can I take some Advil?"  
Peyton's heart sank at those words. She knew that Advil would help with everything, but it was also what he had overdosed on when that damn car hit him. The doctors had said no Advil unless absolutely necessary.

"Yeah, I'll go get that for you," she said slowly. She decided to call someone, Keith perhaps, and ask if it was okay to give him some.

"Thanks, Peyton," he whispered, closing his eyes again.

Peyton slipped off the chair and grabbed the cordless phone. Walking into the kitchen, she dialed Keith's apartment number, praying he would pick up.

_"Hello?"_ someone asked on the other end. There was giggling in the background. The person on the phone wasn't Keith. Peyton was certain it was Deb.

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked arm in arm back to Haley's house. Her parents were out of town for the weekend, looking for colleges with Taylor.  
"You want to spend the night?" Haley asked, opening the door.

"I thought you were going to wait until you got married before you had sex," Nathan said, looking at her strangely.

"You can spend the night with someone without the benefits," Haley told him sharply. "Lucas and I did it all the time."

"But you and Lucas weren't in a relationship," Nathan pointed out.

"Do you want to spend the night or not?"

"Sure, I would love to."

Haley smiled at him.

"I was hoping you would say that," she said, unlocking the door and pulling him inside.

* * *

Brooke spun around, the bottle of vodka in her hand. The person who tapped her on the shoulder was Nicky, a random bar slut who Brooke knew very well.

"Share?" Nicky asked, pointing to the bottle of vodka in Brooke's hand. "And I will find you a great guy."

"I had a great guy, but I ruined it," Brooke complained. "I had to go after that damn Nathan. It didn't even work out."

"Wow, life sucks. Any other exciting news that I've already heard about?" Nicky asked.

"Lucas and Peyton are _so_ in love with each other, it's sickening."

"Jake's found a new girlfriend and has won custody of Jenny."

"Life sucks. Have a drink."

**

* * *

Read and review!**

**Oh and by the way, I'm going back and renaming all the chapters. **


	26. Running Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 23**

Lucas could barely breathe due to the fierce aching in his ribcage. He knew that Peyton was talking to someone on the phone, for he could hear her voice. Other than that, he wasn't aware of anything.

"Peyton," he managed to yell before he sank into a dark oblivion.

* * *

Peyton heard Lucas yell and quickly left the kitchen, completely forgetting about Keith and Deb on the phone. She entered the living room only to see Lucas passed out on the sofa, clutching his ribs. His face was chalky white and sickly.

"Oh god," she whispered, sinking to the floor in horror. Lucas looked worse than dead. "No, this can't be happening! Lucas!" her voice rose to a scream.

* * *

_"Lucas!"_ Keith heard Peyton yell dimly through the phone. He rolled over in bed, taking the phone from Deb, who was getting dressed.

"Hello? Peyton! It's Keith. Peyton, pick up!"

_"Keith… It's Lucas,"_ Peyton said, her voice extremely worried. Keith felt his stomach drop through the floor. _"He's passed out and barely breathing. What should I do?"_

"Uh, take him to the hospital. We'll meet you there," Keith ordered.

_"Hurry!"_ was all Peyton said. With a _click_ the line went dead.

Deb looked at Keith worriedly. She had heard Keith's end of the conversation.

"What's happening?"

"Lucas is hurt. I'm going to the hospital."

"I'll come with you."

"No, Deb. Call Dan and tell him to meet us at the hospital. You owe it to your husband."

With those last words, Keith grabbed his discarded jeans and shirt and went into the bathroom to get dressed. Deb glared at the closed door, knowing that he was at fault as much as she was when it came to them cheating on Dan.

She grabbed her car keys off of the shelf in Keith's bedroom and walked out the door, deciding that it was time to come clean to Dan about the whole affair.

* * *

Nathan felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket about halfway through the movie Haley had put on. They weren't really watching it; it was just background noise so they could talk. Or, make out as they had been doing for the past half an hour.

"I wonder who it is," Haley murmured, pulling away as Nathan moved his hand to his pocket to shut the phone off.

"It's Peyton," Nathan said, a sinking feeling entering his stomach. "Lucas is with her. Crap!"

He had tried to move, and as a result, a sharp, shooting pain went through his knee. He winced and grabbed his knee.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked.

"No, not really. Here, answer it," Nathan managed to bite out, tossing her his cell. She clicked the button.

_"Nathan, it's Peyton! Lucas is at the hospital. His ribs… there's something wrong. Get to the hospital as soon as you can!"_ Peyton's frantic voice filled the entire bedroom.

"Peyton, it's Haley. What's the matter with Lucas?"

_"I don't know. He was taken into the ER, but no one can do anything without parental permission since he's under the age of eighteen. Keith is on his way, with Deb. Can you two make it?"_

"Um… We'll try, Peyton, but Nathan's knee is really hurting him right now."

Nathan was glaring at her.

"Tell Peyton we'll be there in half an hour," he said through gritted teeth. "I'll be fine."

"All right," Haley said slowly. "Peyton?"

_"I heard. Hurry!"_

Haley hung up and handed the phone back to Nathan.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Nathan shook his head and shrugged.

"Can anyone give us a ride to the hospital."

"Maybe…"

Nathan's face darkened.

"This evening was going too perfectly. What time is it?"

"Nine-thirty. Why?"

"I'm going to call my dad. Maybe he'll actually grow another heart and be able to pick us up on the way there."

Haley nodded; to worried to care who took them to the hospital. It could be a damn stranger for all she cared. Lucas was in trouble and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Lucas opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times so his eyes would adjust to the blinding light that shone down on him. He was dimly aware of a dull ache in his left side and a numbing sensation in his legs. When he tried to sit up, something stuck him in the arm. Lucas looked over to see an IV drip in it.

"How are you feeling?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Lucas blinked as his vision blurred and saw a doctor standing over him.

"Like I've been hit like a bus," Lucas muttered, knowing full well where he was now. _I really should look into reserving a room ahead of time_, he thought darkly. "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten o'clock."

"What happened to me?"  
"Your ribs are in the middle of healing and you overdid it today, which caused the extreme pain you felt. You also were severely dehydrated. We put you on morphine to keep the pain away."

Lucas nodded, too numb to say anything at the present. He couldn't feel his legs and already the pounding in his side had gone down. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Peyton paced the waiting room anxiously, waiting for word on Lucas and for everyone to show up. She knew she probably overreacted, but it was it was too scary seeing Lucas like that. It was straight from one of her nightmares, only in that one she hadn't been able to do anything about it.

"Ms. Sawyer?"

Peyton was pulled out of her thoughts by a nurse who was holding a clipboard and a pen.

"Is Lucas all right?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"Yes, he'll be fine. I would advise him to take it easy for the next few weeks though. He passed out because he overdid it. He was also severely dehydrated, but he'll recover without any long lasting damage."

"O-okay. Can I see him?"

"His room is right this way. He's asleep for now, but he should wake up in a few hours. We'll release him then when a parent or guardian arrives."

Peyton followed the nurse to Lucas's room. She was left in peace as she went in.

"Hey, Luke. I just wanted to say how happy I am to know that you're going to be okay. I was so scared that you were d- that you had left me," she whispered to him, taking his limp hand. It was comfortably warm, like it usually was. She squeezed it gently.

Sitting in the silent hospital room, Peyton slowly drifted off to sleep, holding Lucas's hand as she did so. She would have no nightmares that night.

* * *

Deb quickly unlocked the door to the Scott Family mansion and threw the door open. She was in a rush to tell Dan what had happened to Lucas and to tell him the truth about Keith. She would have no such luck, for the house was empty. A note was scribbled down on a piece of paper and left on the table.

_Deb- Lucas is in the hospital. Nathan called and I went to pick him up and to bring make sure Karen's son is okay. I'll be back before midnight. I want you packed up and out of this house before then. –Dan._

Deb reread the last line and slowly felt her heart break. As much as she hated Dan, this still came as a huge shock. They were actually splitting apart.

"Why?" she asked the silent house. She screamed it again and again, but there was still no answer. Her world was breaking apart.

* * *

Nathan leaned heavily on Haley as they followed Dan up the steps of the hospital and into the waiting room. Dan seemed in an unusually bitter mood since he had picked the two of them up at Haley's. He was no longer the caring, understanding father he had been the last couple of weeks. The former Dan Scott had returned.

"Lucas Scott's room, please," Dan demanded at the nurse's station as Nathan limped over with Haley.

"Relationship?" the nurse asked dryly, barely looking up from the smut book she was reading.

"I'm Dan Scott."

"Three doors down and to the left. Room four oh five," the nurse said, barely glancing at them as she pointed through the double doors. Dan swept through the doors, not even bothering to hold them open for Nathan and Haley as they followed him.

Peyton was asleep holding Lucas's hand as the three of them walked in. Lucas was just beginning to wake up. A guarded look entered his eyes as he saw Dan, but softened slightly as he saw Nathan and Haley.

"Hi," he said quietly. Lucas winced as he sat up. Peyton stirred as he did so.

"Hey," she murmured.

Nathan shifted uncomfortably to his good leg. Haley coughed slightly, while Dan just stared stonily at them.

"When am I busting out of here?" Lucas attempted to joke. He grimaced again as he tried to laugh.

"You're not going home," Dan said threateningly, speaking for the first time that evening. "You're going straight to rehab. I packed you a bag and everything."

Lucas's face paled considerably. He knew that this had been long time coming, but it was still very sudden. Lucas guessed that Dan knew that Lucas had stayed on the Zoloft and that he had taken it before the date with Peyton, Haley, Nathan, and Brooke.

Peyton stood up to face Dan angrily. Lucas shouldn't have to go to rehab this soon. She didn't think it was right for the asshole to send Lucas off when he was still healing and all.

"You can't do that!" she burst out.

"Peyton…"

It was Lucas who spoke up. She turned to face him and saw the guilt in his light blue eyes. It dawned on her that he had been lying to them again.

"I, uh, I have to go," she said, turning around.

"Peyton, wait," Lucas begged.

Peyton ignored him as she stormed past a confused Nathan and Haley out the door. She also ignored Keith, who had just arrived at the hospital room. She burst into a run as she hit the hospital doors. It felt good to be running again.

Lucas felt his heart break into a million pieces as she left. Keith came in, but Lucas barely saw him. He had lost her all over again. They had been back together for barely a month and he screwed it up royally.

"Hey, you okay?" Haley whispered, coming to sit next to him. Keith and Dan were doling it out in the corner of the room, not aware of what was going on around them. Nathan sat down next to Haley, his eyes glazed in pain.

"No, not really," Lucas replied. He looked at Nathan. "What about you?"

Nathan shook his head.

"My knee feels like hell, but I'll live. What is Peyton so mad about?"

Lucas was silent as Haley and Nathan stared anxiously at him.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered. "I just want to go to sleep."

"That's not going to happen anytime soon," Nathan muttered as a doctor came into the hospital room.

"Dan Scott? Your son can be released once you sign these forms," he said, handing Dan a clipboard and a pen. Dan scribbled down his signature and the doctor handed over a plastic bag.

"What're these?" Dan demanded, glaring heatedly at the doctor for no sane reason.

"His personal items, sir. We are obligated to return all personal affects once the patient has been released."

"Oh."

Dan grabbed the bag and thrust it on the bed. Lucas cringed as it hit his chest. His ribs were still extremely sore.

"Make sure Lucas gets plenty of rest and doesn't overdo it again. He got lucky that Ms. Sawyer called the EMT in time. It could've been a heck of a lot worse."

"Thank you, doc. You can leave now," Dan said curtly. "You," he added to Lucas. "Get dressed and be in the car in twenty minutes."  
Lucas swallowed hard and managed to push himself off of the bed. The doctor came over and unhooked his IV, giving him a sympathetic glance in the process. Lucas returned it with a blank stare and managed to stand up without too much trouble. Haley helped him to the bathroom, leaving Nathan sitting by the now empty hospital bed.

An hour and a half later, the car was pulled up in front of Briarwood Rehab Center. Haley, Nathan, and Keith had all gone home, leaving Lucas alone with Dan again.

"Why did you do it?" Dan asked, turning to face Lucas in the back seat. It was the first time either one of them had spoken.

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked coldly. It was like the first time they had ever met each other all over again.

"Why did you go back to taking it? Didn't the accident cause enough problems for you?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"You're damn right I wouldn't. What sort of idiot abuses prescription drugs after they nearly died from overdosing on more than one occasion?"

"How did you find out?"

"It was very easy. You weren't exactly yourself six days out of seven. You were loopier than even Nathan was when he had that damn medication. I'm surprised Peyton didn't pick up on it."

Lucas stayed silent, knowing that he was about to get a lecture. He knew that the good-hearted Dan was too good to be true.

"Next time you want to throw your life away," Dan added icily. "No one will be there to pick up the pieces. Now get out."

Lucas did as he was told, knowing that this was it. This was the beginning of something new in his life.

* * *

**Okay, really crappy ending, but I don't care. We won't be seeing much of Lucas over the next couple of chapters. We will see a lot of Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Dan, Deb, and Keith, though. Brooke will float in and out of the next couple of chapters along with Nicky. I didn't feel like writing a bar scene tonight on this chapter. It didn't flow together. **

**I know a lot of you could care less about the Brooke plot line, but it will be an important one in chapters to come. **

**The title of this chapter is "Running Again". **


	27. Letters, Dreams, and Homecomings

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**Author's note: I decided to speed things up a little bit.

* * *

**

**Three Weeks Later**

Nathan hung up the phone and turned to face Haley, who was looking up at him, a questioning look visible on her face. She was obviously dying to know who the person was and what they had said. Nathan grinned inwardly, thinking about how cute she looked when she was anxious.

They both had been expecting a phone call from Lucas, who had been in rehab for three weeks now. Every time the phone rang at the Scott Family Mansion or at the Davis's house (where Haley was now living), they both raced to answer it, only to be disappointed.

But today had been different and Nathan knew that Haley knew that it was Lucas he had been talking with. She was just waiting for some sort of conformation.

"It was him," Nathan said, the solemn look he had been wearing instantly changed to a huge grin.

Haley let out a shriek and hugged him tightly, before stepping back again.

"What did he say?" she asked. "When is he coming home? Is he okay? Can we go visit him? Oh, Peyton's going to love this!" The words tumbled out of her mouth so quickly that Nathan barely understood her.

"He said that rehab sucks, but they are going to release him in two weeks. He also said not to tell Peyton because he wants to surprise her and he's not sure if she's still mad at him or not. And lastly, he that if we wanted to, we can go visit him this weekend so long as we don't bring or tell Peyton or Brooke," Nathan recited. Haley shrieked again and this time kissed him.

Nobody was around at the Scott Family Mansion. Dan was away on business, Lucas was in rehab, and Deb was working late at the Foundation. This was lucky for both Nathan and Haley, for things were about to get heated.

* * *

Lucas greeted his roommate, John, carefully. The older man hated everything about rehab and about Lucas because he was apart of him. They had gotten into a brawl on more than one occasion during Lucas's three-week stay here, but the room attendants refused to let them separate. They figured that the only way this issue would be resolved would be by Lucas staying there.

Lucas had just gotten off of the phone with Nathan and was soaring sky high, feeling better than he had in weeks. The dull ache in his chest had finally gone away and the feeling of guilt had seemingly vanished as well. He had been tormenting himself for weeks about not saying good-bye to Nathan or Haley or Keith. Peyton probably never wanted to speak to him again, but he hoped that the letter he had sent her would take some of that anger away.

"What's the matter with you?" John grunted, glaring at Lucas as the teenager plopped down on the bed.

Over the past couple of days they had been becoming more civil to one another. They had actually talked about the reasons why they were there. John had been an addict to prescription drugs and alcohol in ways similar to Lucas. He had also done something he deeply regretted to his wife and refused to talk about it. Lucas, in turn, didn't talk about Peyton, Nathan, or Haley. John had become somewhat of a mentor to Lucas, but they still didn't get along very well. John had told Lucas what to expect when he hit the month mark of recovery. That was when the nightmares started to kick in. Lucas was dreading that part of rehab, because up until now, it was definitely _not_ a picnic.

But for now, Lucas stared out the window of the small room, deciding how best to answer his roommate. He didn't want to brag by saying he was getting out of rehab two weeks early. John had been here a month and a half longer than Lucas and still wasn't set for a release date. Lucas knew that by telling John he was getting out of here soon would just lead to another brawl.

"I just got to talk to someone from home, that's all," Lucas said, shrugging as if it were no big deal. But to him, it was a _huge_ deal. He was still having some trust issues with his family, even after nearly seven months of living with them. After Dan had forgotten about his birthday, Nathan being slightly distant towards him ever since he returned home from the hospital, and Haley somewhere in between hating him and loving him, Lucas wasn't sure what to think. Up until three weeks ago, he could trust his steady relationship with Peyton, until Lucas had gone and screwed that up too.

"My wife sent me a letter," John said, making an effort for a change. Lucas turned to look at him.

"That's good, isn't it?" Lucas asked.

"If you call getting a divorce a good thing," John said, shrugging. Lucas was at a loss for words, for the third time in his entire life. He didn't know what to say to a person whose love had stopped loving him.

"I'm sorry," he said weakly. "I don't know what else to say."

"It's for the best," John said, in a way that Lucas knew meant just the opposite.

"If I can do anything to help you, I will," Lucas promised.

"You can do one thing," John said.

"What?"

"You can hit the light switch. I'm exhausted. To think, I actually have to get up and do this all again tomorrow. Makes me wish I had succeeded in overdosing that one night," John muttered, turning his back to Lucas as the teenager hit the switch located near the bed.

Lucas stared up at the ceiling for a while, before finally drifting off to sleep.

_Sirens were sounding everywhere, but that could not stop the distant __**bang**__, followed by the most horrible, blood-chilling event in his life. He couldn't imagine it. There was a huge wave of air thicker than bricks that hit him and he was instantly knocked to the ground. Screaming filled the air, along with dust, smoke, and debris. Somewhere, a fire was burning. _

_Lucas couldn't move. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't think. He was covered in blood and sweat and God knew what else._

_Then there was a voice, telling him to hold on. Another __**bang**__, followed by more screaming ended that voice. _

_The voice had been Peyton's._

* * *

Peyton's room shook with the vibrations of her rock music that was cranked up to full volume. She was on her bed, reading a letter that had ended up taped to her door earlier that day. It came from somebody who she thought would never in a million years want to talk to her. That person was Brooke Davis.

The letter was short and sweet, but it's meaning was clear. Peyton had never expected one, but when she arrived home after the worlds' twenty-first worst days, she found the apology/truce letter taped to her front door.

_Dear Peyton,_

_I believe we got off on the wrong foot. I was hurting because my boyfriend of the past two years had just broken up with me and I felt miserable. I did something horrible to Lucas when we were dating and I've never been able to forgive myself. My boyfriend saw this and that is why we broke up. So I figured the only way to make myself feel better was to make you miserable and win Lucas over again. So in a way I am to blame for Lucas being in rehab and you being pissed at him. Not only that, but I have another secret that I need to tell you, and you alone: I knew that Lucas had been taking prescription drugs ever since he got out of the hospital. I didn't tell you because I thought you knew already. If I had known before what I know now, I would've told you. Haley told me about the Zoloft and about the fight you and he had. Not really a fight, a more of you walking out because you were so pissed at him, anyways. I am truly sorry, for if I had known, I swear I would've told you._

_So as I end this letter, I hope that maybe one day in the future, we could possibly get along, for I am certain that we have more in common than just a great taste in guys._

_Sincerely, _

_Brooke._

_P.S. Lucas told me to give you the attached letter when he wrote both Haley and me earlier this week. Here it is._

Peyton didn't realize there was a P.S., though she had read the letter many times already. Two questions had formed in her mind; number one being what happened between Brooke and Lucas many years ago that neither one of them wanted to talk about it? Number two was how did Brooke know about Lucas's addiction to prescription drugs? Had it really been that obvious? Peyton didn't think so. She figured someone must have told her, and she highly doubted that that person had been Lucas. She was dying to know these things.

As she turned down her music and picked up her cordless phone, Peyton noticed that there was another sheet of paper attached to Brooke's envelope. Setting down her phone, Peyton picked up the sheet of paper. Her heart leapt into her throat as she recognized Lucas's handwriting.

_Dear Peyton,_

_I am sending this to Brooke and Haley in hopes that it will reach you. I wanted so badly that night to get out of that hospital bed and go after you, but I could think of nothing to say other than how sorry I am. Not was, Peyton, am. I have no idea what possessed me take those damn pills, for I knew what would happen if I did. I was being selfish, stupid and careless, but most of all, I was being cruel. I broke your trust and your heart by doing so, both of which I value highly. I know that I don't deserve it, but I ask you for a final chance when I return. If I blow this final one, I will probably be dead, for that is the only way I will ever leave you._

_Rehab sucks and is extremely painful, but I know that the thought of never having you look at me with love in your eyes again, never speaking to you again, and never being able to love you again would be so much worse._

_So I say this with as much heart as I can give: I love you and always will._

_Lucas._

Tears filled her eyes as she reread the last bit over and over again. It was like having all the pieces of her life come together again. The tears that fell weren't of sadness; they were of happiness and joy. She suddenly no longer dreaded tomorrow. Though it would be as bad as the past twenty-one days without Lucas had been, she suddenly felt as though the end of the next month was just around the corner, not five weeks away. _Soon, _she promised herself, _Lucas will be home._

* * *

Twenty-five miles away, Lucas was waking up from a nightmare that would torture him for the rest of his life. He knew exactly where he had been, what had happened, and why there was so much fear. Someone had set bombs inside of Tree Hill High School and set them off. In his dream, the curly-haired angel that had once been his savior had died.

Lucas could barely think straight, through the tears and pain that flooded him as he thought this. He turned over on his bed and cried silently into his pillow, knowing that one day, that nightmare would come true. The end was drawing nearer and nearer all the time.

**

* * *

Dark… Depressing… Angst…. Or the dream, anyways. Tell me what you think. I know it was short, but I kind of liked it.**

**Read and review!!**


	28. True Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**Author's note: Flashbacks are in italics

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 25**

The surge of teenagers and chaperones dancing to the beat of a ridiculous sappy love song made Peyton want to leave almost as soon as she got there. Only Haley and Brooke standing on either side of her were preventing her from leaving Tree hill High's winter formal.

Peyton still had no idea as to why Brooke and Haley wanted to come to this thing. Up until the week before, all three of them had decided not to go. That had all changed by the beginning of the week.

Brooke had come over to Peyton's house with three very large bags from _Dreams Come True,_ a very elegant dress store located in downtown Tree Hill. That was the first clue to the three of them going to the winter formal together.

The next was when Haley dragged Peyton to a shoe store to buy shoes for a dress she had never even seen before. Haley, as it turned out, had seen the dresses when Brooke left for a party of some kind and therefore knew exactly what shoes she wanted to buy for the both of them.

Before Peyton knew it, the three of them were piling into a limo courtesy of Davis and Davis Law firm and were on their way to Tree Hill High's winter formal.

The room alone was enough to make Peyton nauseous. Bright pink and purple glittery snowflakes were strung up and big, blue balloons formed in an arch. There was a painting strung up to one side that Peyton assumed was supposed to be a winter wonderland, for that was the theme of the dance. It looked more like a three-year-old had an accident with watercolors than anything. The snowflakes looked more like blobs that had sparkles thrown carelessly onto them and the balloons were already deflating.

Beside Peyton, Haley was fidgeting around by playing with her hair and messing with the straps on her dress.

"Are you sure this was a good idea? I look gothic. Nathan's going to hate this dress," she said in a rush.

"Hales, I'm telling you this as a friend," Peyton said, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. "I think coming here was a horrible idea but you look absolutely stunning."

That was the truth. Haley looked more than stunning. Her dark blue satiny dress looked gorgeous. Brooke had done up her hair in two coiled French braids. The effect was completed with a handful of silver sparkles added to her face and hair.

"You think so?" Haley asked nervously. Brooke glared at her cousin for a moment as Peyton rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, Haley, I do. Now can we please get this horrible night over with already?" she asked.

Haley smiled knowingly at Brooke, the two of them thinking the exact same thing. By the end of the night, Peyton wouldn't be thinking this night was a horrible idea.

_Lucas looked pale and somewhat drawn in the bright lights of Briarwood Rehab Center. Haley had to force herself not to stare as he sat down across from him. Nathan, on the other hand, was very bad at being vague._

_"You look like hell," he said bluntly. _

_"You know, if there was an Olympic event for bluntness you'd take the gold medal with no competition whatsoever," Lucas grumbled, a small smirk crossing his features. Haley felt herself smile._

_"How're you doing?" she asked, getting serious again. Lucas's smirk was gone in an instant and even Nathan shot a warning glare her way._

_"Can we not talk about it? I don't want to give you the gory details," Lucas said, his eyes darkening ever so slightly. _

_"Lucas…" Haley began._

_"So what are you planning to do about the formal? It's in two weeks and you __**did**__ ask some certain blonde girl by the name of Peyton," Nathan interrupted, grinning. "And you also told us that you wanted to surprise her with your homecoming."_

_"I already have it planned out," Lucas said, also smiling. He quickly filled them in on what they could do for him. "But please, keep it a secret. I want her to be surprised."_

_"All right," Haley said, somewhat resentfully. "But I am telling Brooke. I was barely able to lie to her today about where I was going. I think she figured it out."_

_"Okay," Lucas said, shrugging. He yawned hugely. "I am so tired."_

_"What are they doing to you, man? I don't think I've ever seen you look __**this**__ bad," Nathan joked._

_Lucas rolled his eyes and shook his head._

_"Just rehab stuff. I've enjoyed seeing you guys," he said, getting up stiffly. Haley knew they were being dismissed. _

_"We'll see you in two weeks then," Nathan promised, holding out his fist._

Nathan sat across the table from Lucas, still wondering how they were ever going to pull this master plan of his off. Lucas had decided to make himself known to Peyton at around ten-thirty, an hour and a half before the dance ended. He had already put in a request with the DJ about what song to play. Still, it was only nine o'clock and Peyton had already been in their line of sight about ten times since the dance had started. It was only a matter of time before she realized Lucas was here.

"So," Nathan said, initiating the conversation again. "Are you ever going to talk about what happened?"

"Truthfully?" Lucas asked, looking at his brother. The older Scott had been home for a couple of days already, but he had barely said two words to anyone. "No."

"Why not?" Nathan demanded, instantly getting offended.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Lucas countered. He stood up and shook his head. "Never mind, I'm going to get a drink."

Before Nathan had a chance to open his mouth, Lucas was gone. Haley came over with Peyton and Brooke.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked, looking hopefully at Nathan.

Nathan was speechless at the dress Haley was wearing. It made her look drop dead gorgeous and he wanted nothing more than to hold her and kiss her for the rest of the night, and his life.

"Nathan?" Haley asked again, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"What? Oh, yeah. I would love to," he said, not taking his eyes off of her as he got up.

As Haley led him out to the dance floor, an old Sheryl Crow song started up. The first strains of _The First Cut's The Deepest _rang out as Haley leaned her head up against Nathan's chest.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look more beautiful, Hales," he murmured, resting his chin on her hair. "I love it."

"Thanks," Haley said shyly. "I was worried you wouldn't like it. You would probably have thought…"

"Haley, I'm telling you this because I love you," Nathan said seriously, laughter entering his voice. "Shut up."

Haley opened her mouth to say something, but instead smiled and nodded. Nathan took her hand in his and stepped back from her.

"Do you think it's possible?" he asked. Haley looked confused.

"What?"

"To be this happy and content and in love at this age? I mean, we have barely known each other for six months and I'm already more in love with you than I have ever been in my life," he said.

"I think it's possible to be in love at any age, just as long as you know it's real."

_Brooke woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She crawled out of bed loathingly, for it was extremely cold outside and extremely warm inside her covers. Brooke crossed her bedroom and yanked open the door to find Peyton standing there, looking as though she hadn't slept at all for the past month._

_"Peyton, hi," she said, a little warily. The two of them had never really talked, though Brooke knew that was mostly her fault. Going after one's boyfriend and making it obvious wasn't really the best way to get chummy with someone._

_"I want to know if you were sincere in that letter you wrote, or if it's just another ploy to get at Lucas. Because if it is, then I will never, ever forgive you for as long as the two of us live. The days of you and Lucas are over and you need to accept that," Peyton said curtly and in a rush. She took a breath to say more, but Brooke held up her hands._

_"First of all, that letter was the most truthful, most sincere thing I've ever written or said in my entire life. Second, I really am sorry for what I did to you and Lucas. You two didn't deserve that and I feel as though I was the cause of you two being separated at the moment. And third of all, I really need your advice on something," she said._

_Peyton looked at the brunette curiously, wondering what it was that Brooke Davis would need her advice on._

_"All right. But only if I can get yours in return," Peyton said. Brooke nodded._

_"Deal."_

Five minutes, ten second, and three milliseconds to go before he could be reunited with her. Yeah, he could always throw the surprise and just walk right up to her and tell her how sorry he was and how much he wanted to be with her, but that wouldn't be worth this crappy dance for.

Four minutes, fifty-nine seconds and one millisecond to go until he could finally talk to her again. Apologize for what he had done, tell her that he loved her, and go dancing into the sunset, or in this case, moonlight. Time moved agonizingly slow. At that moment, life sucked.

"What's with you?" Brooke asked grumpily as Lucas stood up, scowling. He had had enough of sitting in silence with Brooke while Nathan and Haley danced with each other while he had to wait another damn three minutes to see Peyton.

"Nothing. What's with you?" he asked, growling the words. He was antsy, nervous, excited, nauseous, naturally high, and feeling as though he were about to piss in his pants at any moment.

"Peyton will be on the dance floor at the certain time, I swear," Brooke said in a monotone. She had said this twelve times in the past ten minutes. "You know, you could always just give it up and go over there. She is by the punch bowl."

"I can wait sixty seconds," Lucas said defensively, checking his watch.

"You're actually counting down? My god you're pathetic!" Brooke exclaimed. "Just go and kiss her already."

"What's with you anyways?" Lucas asked, glaring at her. "You usually are a grouch, but tonight you're the Brooke monster."  
"True love rocks if you have a share in it. It sucks if you don't have anyone," Brooke said bitingly. She shook her head and sighed as Lucas opened his mouth. "Luke, it's not your fault. It's mine. I royally screwed up that time."

"Yeah, we both did," Lucas said, checking his watch again. Five seconds to go. He should've probably left ten minutes ago, the way the crowd was.

"Just go! I don't want to delve into the finer points of World War III again," Brooke groaned. "And I promise you, she will be there!"

_Brooke caught Peyton's hand as the blonde tried to duck back outside and take the limo back to her house._

_"Can you just wait till ten-thirty? I promise, this whole suck-fest will be made worthwhile!" Brooke said, smiling at her own joke. "Please? Please, Peyton, please!" She put on her best three-year-old voice._

_"All right, but you owe me!" Peyton said threateningly. _

_"Great, just be in the middle of the dance floor underneath the disco ball at ten-thirty sharp!" Brooke ordered. "And __**don't**__ disappear!"_

Peyton looked at the clock on the wall again. It was ten-thirty, she was precisely in the middle of the dance floor underneath the disco ball, and nothing was happening. She was about ready to give up when someone tapped her on the shoulder. The first strains of _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol were starting as she slowly turned around.

"May I have this dance?"

Those blue eyes were enough to melt even the iciest of hearts. Peyton felt whatever tension she had been feeling go away as she accepted his hand.

"I thought you weren't coming home for another month," she said quietly, unaware of the fact that there was no one else on the floor dancing. It was just the two of them.

"What? And miss the formal?" He feigned hurt. He took a step closer to her and drew her closer to him. "Peyton, whatever I've done, all the lies I've said, all the bad things I've caused, I'm sorry. I know, that's probably a little over done for me and I know it doesn't really mean anything, but I am. I've been an ass. Worse, I've been Dan Scott to you and I don't want that happening again. I love you, Peyton Sawyer."

"I love you too, Lucas Scott," she whispered, leaning against him. The two were quite unaware that somewhere in the midst of crowded tables, three people were cheering and sighing with relief.

"Do you think this crappy dance was worth coming to?" Lucas asked coyly, knowing that Peyton really didn't want to come to this thing. Brooke had told him just about everything that had happened the past month and a half he had been gone.

"It wasn't…. Until five seconds ago. Then it was perfect," Peyton whispered, smiling up at him. He smiled back and together, they slowly danced and swayed to the rhythm of Snow Patrol, in a blissful unawareness of everyone else. They were going to have a lot of resolving to do and a ton of catching up, but that didn't matter anymore. What mattered was them, and as long as they were together, the world was right.

The last strains of Snow Patrol died away and Lucas ended the dance with the first kiss the couple had exchanged in over a month. It was sweet and gentle, yet held the burning desire the both of them felt for each other.

Haley looked at Nathan and smiled, leaning up to kiss him again. Brooke had disappeared, leaving the happy couple alone. Lucas and Peyton were off being a happy couple somewhere. The dance was just about over.

"Did that whole thing between Peyton and Lucas answer your question?" she asked Nathan.

"Which one? I have had many tonight."

"The one about love."

"Yes, it did. But it also brought up a new one."

"What?"  
"How do you think two people so different from each other could be so in love? And how do you think two people that run in completely different circles, never talk to each other, and have never met, fall in love the instant they lay eyes on each other?"

"I think it's just luck, the two people, and the way life turns," Haley said, kissing Nathan again. "And I don't really want to question that, because right now, I've never been happier."

"Me either."

* * *

**How'd you like it? I personally really enjoyed writing it. The scenes flowed together really nicely. The flashback idea I got from an episode in the third season of One Tree Hill, so I decided to use it. **

**Well, read and review!!**


	29. Love and Fights and What Are You Doing?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

* * *

**

Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality

**Chapter 26**

Lucas lay next to Peyton on the sandy beach, admiring her in the moonlight. Ever since the formal three nights ago, the two had been inseparable. They made out, shared jokes, and told each other that they loved him or her, but they really hadn't gotten around to the deep stuff yet. Peyton was waiting for him to open up, for she didn't want to scare him off just as they were getting back together.

"Peyton, these past few nights have been great," Lucas said. He looked troubled as Peyton took her eyes away from the crashing waves and settled them on him.

"But?" she asked gently.

"I don't think it's what you want. I really wish I could give that to you, but I need some time to think of what to say. I don't want to scare you off just as we're getting back together again," he said. He looked away from her as she smiled. Those were her thoughts almost exactly.

"Lucas, no matter what you say, I'll always be here for you. Nothing you can say or do at this point will scare me," she said softly. "Because frankly, I think I've seen it all."

"Peyton, what I went through in rehab, wasn't a picnic. I am not proud of the things I did, or the things that I've caused," Lucas said. Peyton didn't have to look at him to know that he was distressed.

"We've all done things we aren't proud of, Luke. But whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be here for you. I'll always be here for you," she said quietly. "That's what people do for the people they love."

"Peyton, I really wish I could take back all the things I've done, but I can't. I'm going to have to live with that guilt of what I did forever." Lucas's voice cracked. Peyton looked at him, but couldn't see his face. It was hidden in the darkness.

"I'm not asking you to take back the things you did. I wish I could take back some things I have done as well, but I can't. Part of making this thing between us work is being open and honest with each other. No lies."

"I know, and I sure as hell don't want to lose you again, but this… you're asking a lot, Peyton."

"I'm not asking anything less of you than you are of me." A hint of anger entered her voice.

"I know, I know. But I… Rehab was horrible. The nightmares, the pain… But that wasn't the worst of it."

"What was?"

"Knowing that if I hadn't done any of that crap, I wouldn't be in there. I would still be with you."

Lucas was staring at her, silently begging her to understand. But they both knew Peyton wasn't going to give up until Lucas had told her everything.

Peyton was staring at the water, speechless. Never in a million years did she think that she would hear that come directly from him. Sure, they were in love, but this was different.

"Luke, you don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I love you, Peyton."

"I love you too, Lucas, but…"

"But what?"

"I really wish you would just cut the theatrics already and tell me what's going on inside your head. Cause you're annoying the shit out of everyone, except me, by not telling anyone what happened. We want to help, Luke. We really do."

"What about you?" He didn't seem the least bit upset with her at the moment.

"I want to help. I just am extremely disappointed that you won't tell me of all people what happened."

"Why do you all want to know so badly?" A faint sound of defensiveness had entered his voice, making it brittle and hard.

"Because it's human nature to be curious. And because you looked like hell when you came back, even at the dance. None of us have ever seen you look _that_ bad before. I also know that you still have damn nightmares. All you can talk about is how bad everything was, but you never actually tell us what happened."

Lucas fell silent, knowing that he was going to have to tell her sooner or later.

"I will tell you, but not tonight. I promise."  
"Tomorrow night?"

"Maybe. I'll tell you when I'm ready. You'll be the first and probably only person to know. But I will tell you."

"Thank you, Lucas. This means a lot. It really does."

Lucas stayed quiet, not saying anything. Suddenly, he stood up, dusting the sand off of himself. He held his hand out for Peyton to help her up.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Lucas just smirked, and pulled her up.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"You're going to love this one."

* * *

Haley stared blankly at the comedy in front of her. The movie wasn't even remotely funny; it was just a blur of images, sound, and bright lights. Beside her, Brooke and her new boyfriend made out, not even bothering to watch the movie or break off for Haley's benefit. Why did Nathan have to go to a winter cabin for the Christmas holidays with some of his friends? Didn't he know that this sucked? Being with Brooke and her boyfriend was all right, as long as they weren't making out or ripping off each other's clothes, which was pretty much all the time. Lucas and Peyton were still working things out, so she couldn't exactly crash their party. So she was either stuck with Brooke and her new boyfriend, or be stuck with the broody blondes who were more than likely doing almost the exact same things Brooke and her boyfriend were. Life sucked.

_Ring… Ring… Ring… _The phone went off beside the couch. Brooke didn't even look up, leaving Haley to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Hales? Is that you?"_

"Mom?"

_"Yeah, honey. That's me. I was wondering if you would like to spend the holidays down here in Charleston with your dad and me. Taylor finally moved out and we are all alone in our new house. If you would like to, I can send Jimmy up to get you."_

"Mom that would be great! I would love to come down there! When can I?"

"I'll send Jimmy up on Saturday. You can spend Christmas with us and then return home after New Years. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect. I can't wait to see you guys again!" Haley exclaimed.

They talked for a little while longer and then hung up. Haley grabbed the phone and dialed Nathan's number, knowing she should tell him the good news.

* * *

Peyton sat across from Lucas at a little known restaurant that Peyton had never been to before. It was a casual place, nearly empty, but Lucas promised that the food would be good. He told her that he had spent a lot of time here when he had been home the week before the formal.

"I love this place already," Peyton said, smiling and picking up a menu. "What do you usually get?"

"It is different every time. I think I've tried everything on the menu of this place by now," Lucas said, smirking at a memory that Peyton didn't know about.

"So what's good here?"

Lucas smiled mischievously and then pointed to some random item on the menu. Peyton strained her neck to see what he was pointing at. It was her favorite dish, soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Simple, yet tasty.

"That is really good," he said honestly. Peyton smiled and nodded. A waitress came and took their order and came back a few minutes later with drinks. Then, for the next fifteen minutes, while the food was being cooked, Peyton and Lucas shared a silent moment in the middle of the empty café.

The food came straight from the kitchen. It smelled good. Its heavenly aroma alone was enough to make even the hardest food critic's mouth water. Though it was only grilled cheese and tomato soup, it tasted better than any expensive, foreign dish. And best of all, in Peyton's view, the company was much better than any rich snooty stuck up person anyways.

An hour went by, with the clang of spoons and the sounds of sodas being sucked through straws the only noise between the couple. The waitress returned and cleared their dishes away and refilled their sodas. Then, she left.

"That was the most amazing meal I think I have ever eaten," Peyton commented, stretching back like a cat. She was extremely sleepy now and wanted nothing more than to curl up with Lucas and sleep until winter was over.

"I'm glad you liked it," Lucas said. Peyton looked up at him, realizing that he looked twice as tired as Peyton felt.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really," he admitted. "I'm trying to find the right words to tell you about what I went through, but it's hard."

Peyton was quite, knowing that if she said anything, she would spoil everything they were working for. He wouldn't open up to her, like she was trying so desperately hard to get him to do.

"Can I promise you something?"

"What?"

"No matter what you say about what happened, even if it is truly horrible, it will not change the way I feel about you. I promise you that."

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too."

They sat in silence again, as the waitress came back with a desert menu and hot chocolate. Lucas apparently had saved a lot of money, to be able to pay for dinner and desert.

"I think I am going to be able to tell you what happened, but only if it's all at one time. If there are any interruptions, then I don't think I'm going to be able to start again," Lucas said finally. They had just finished their desert.

"I think that's fair."

"And if you promise never to repeat a word I tell you to anyone, not even Nathan or Haley."

"Or Brooke," Peyton added, already agreeing to his conditions without a second thought. Anything that would help him work through what he was going through she would do in an instant.

"All right, but not here."

"Where?"

Lucas thought for a moment and then got up. He disappeared for a moment and then came back. He picked his jacket up off of the back of his chair and took her hand again.

"Come with me. I know the perfect place."

* * *

Nathan limped to the phone on the wall, marveling at how quite it got when all of his friends from basketball were out skiing. He had played up his knee injury, saying it hurt too much to go skiing. Tim had offered to stay behind, but Nathan had urged him on. He wanted to be totally alone with absolutely no distractions when he called Haley to tell her that he was coming home for Christmas. Haley hadn't been able to reach him before, so he had no idea that she was leaving for Christmas to stay with her mom.

After three rings, the answering machine for Brooke Davis's house kicked in. Nathan hung up the phone and limped back to the TV set, disgusted with life at the present. He pressed the on button the TV and sat back and watched really old, boring Christmas movies that were as old as his dad.

Two hours later, Nathan's buddies came back from the ski expedition, carrying Tim fireman style. The newest star of the Ravens' basketball team had cracked his ankle on the ski slopes and had to be taken to the emergency room immediately.

"You coming, Nate? After all, it was your idea to bring along Dim," someone said. Nathan shrugged and exaggerated his limp as he stood up and walked over to the door. That made his knee feel worse than it already did, so he stopped.

"Only if you drop me off at my house," he said. "I don't think I'm going to be able to take this damn trip much longer."

* * *

Things at the Scott Mansion weren't exactly fun and loving, like it was supposed to be over the Christmas holidays. Instead, it was like World War III and IV had just broken out. Things were being thrown and broken, screams and shouts were exchanged, and there was a lot of door slamming to be heard.

Deborah Lee Scott had returned home from one of her many business trips and was tired and hungry. All she wanted to do was spend some time alone with her husband over dinner without the constant talk of work and money issues.

Speaking of Daniel Scott, he had just returned home from a meeting in Pennsylvania with a couple of other men that were talking about expanding Scott Motors. He was tired, fed up with everyone and everything, and really just did not want to talk to anyone. The expansion plans of the dealership had not gone well at all.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS NEED _MY_ PARENTS' MONEY TO FUND _YOUR_ DAMN PROJECTS? ISN'T THAT WHY YOU HAVE PARENTS?" Deb screamed at him. "PAY FOR YOUR OWN PROJECTS!"

"What the hell has gotten into you, Deb?" Dan demanded, barely raising his voice. Instead, it was low and menacing. "I come home from a hard day of work, and merely ask you if you could call your parents so I could talk to them and you blow up at me!"

"I AM _NOT_ YOUR DAMN BANKING ACCOUNT! I AM ALSO _NOT_ YOUR SECRETARY! IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DONE, YOU DO IT!"

"I expected more from you, Deb. I thought you loved me and therefore willing to do anything I asked."

"Don't play that card with me! Some days I have to wonder whether you married me for love or because my parents had more money than Karen's did."

"It all comes back to that, doesn't it? Every fight we have, every issue comes back to my choices as a _seventeen_ year old!"

"Dan, you were _**not**_ the victim back then! I was! And so were Karen, Lucas, and Nathan!"

"I wasn't the victim? I had to give up all my dreams and achievements for you and Nathan. I had to give up my life dreams for you!"

"And I didn't have to give up anything, Dan? I didn't have to give up _my_ dreams and goals? To be what? A wife of a monster that everybody, including those who are his family, now hate."

"Be careful what you say, Deb. I might just use it against you. And Nathan."

"I want you out of this house, you sick bastard, or so help me god the sins I would commit. Now!"

* * *

**Cheery ending, don't you think? Brooke and Peyton and Lucas and every other question you might have will be resolved in the next few chapters. I just got bored, heard people fighting, was watching season 1 of One Tree Hill, and started typing. Merry whatever you celebrate! **


	30. Resolutions

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality

Chapter 27 

Lucas led Peyton to the river court, which was conveniently located within walking distance of the small café they had eaten at. The moon had already come out and frost covered everything. It was just the two of them for miles around.

"Peyton, I know that you're going to look at me different after what I tell, no matter what you say," Lucas began. "Don't argue, just accept it. I did a lot of horrible things."

"Like what?" Peyton asked softly. "What did you do that will make me look at you differently?"

"I begged for it."  
"What?"

"I begged for those damn pills that made my life miserable. I pretty much begged for everything miserable to come back into my life. And I had these horrible nightmares, ones that I'm still having. I could barely eat or sleep after those started, Peyton. They were so real, so scary…"

Peyton reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently. She felt so bad for him that he had to go through with that.

"What were they about?"

"Losing everyone I care about in a very brutal way. Some nights it was fights and other nights it was worse."

"Lucas, I'm so sorry! I really wish that you didn't have to through with that!" she burst out. Lucas continued as though he had even heard her, though Peyton was certain that he had.

"My heart also hurt, both physically and emotionally. I blacked out twice. And the only thing that kept me from giving up and just checking out was you, Peyton."

Peyton couldn't take it anymore. Instead of answering, she leaned forward and kissed him, gently at first, but as they deepened it, the kiss became more passionate and wild.

* * *

Haley walked in the door an hour later, after having gone out to clear her head for a while before trying to call Nathan again. Brooke and her new boyfriend were still going at it, only now they had the courtesy to move to Brooke's bedroom. Haley honestly couldn't see why Brooke got such a pleasure out of ripping other people's clothes off.

There was someone waiting for her when she walked into her room. She nearly screamed when she flipped on the light switch.

"Nathan, what the hell are you doing home?" she demanded, throwing her jacket onto her bed. Nathan grinned and stood up, wincing slightly as he did so. His knee was still bothering him.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked, trying to act like a hurt puppy. He gave her a look that only he could get away with.

"I am happy you're home, I really am, I was just wondering the sudden change of plans. It sounded like you were going to stay out there till the end of the break."

Nathan just smiled.

"Dim got hurt and I wanted to get away from that really bad skiing trip. Plus, I missed you."

"Nathan, as happy as I am that you're home, I am kind of going to Charleston on Saturday, to visit my mom and dad."

Nathan felt as though he had been slapped in the face. He had come home specifically for her, the girl he could not stop thinking about for a moment on the miserable trip to the cabin in the woods, and now she was telling him that she didn't want to spend the holidays with him.

"If that's the way you feel, then maybe I should just go."

"Nathan, wait. Please, don't go."

He continued on his way out the door, not even bothering to look back. Each step he took, their hearts broke a little more.

* * *

Brooke hardly heard Haley come in, or Nathan leave. She was too busy watching the TV. Her boyfriend, Jake Jagelski, had left an hour ago, around the same time Haley left. Brooke had retreated into the solace of her room, the one place that was truly hers. She often lay on her bed, listening to any type of music as long as it wasn't rap, and thought. Tonight's topic was her newest boyfriend, Jake. Jake had been Nicky's guy for over two years. They had had beautiful Jenny together, the girl they kept fighting over. Jake was off limits to anyone and everyone except Nicky. But Brooke had somehow ended up with Jake, her best friend's ex-boyfriend. It was scary, yet really thrilling.

She and Jake and gotten together the same night Lucas had gone off to rehab. They had met at _Henry's _after Nicky had gone home for the evening. By that time, Brooke was so wasted she couldn't even think straight. She didn't even realize that the guy she was with was _the_ Jake Jagelski until the next morning. It was too late to do anything about it then. She had already agreed to hook up with him again after that night.

So a month and a half later, Jake and Brooke were still going strong. Jake was Brooke's first real boyfriend since he-who-must-not-be-named and her broke up. It was kind of thrilling, yet completely scary at the same time. She had to make sure Nicky didn't find out, for if she did, that would spell trouble with a capital T. So three weeks back, when Peyton had come over to make nice with her, Brooke seized the opportunity to find out what her new best friend would do.

And Brooke was doing exactly what Peyton advised her to do, which was have fun, fall in love, and who cared about anything else? In Peyton's opinion, you only had one life to live and you had no second chances. Peyton would get the same advice five minutes later when she asked Brooke about what to do with Lucas.

Brooke only hoped the brooding blonde boy she had once fallen in love with would return the favor and open up to Peyton. From what Brooke could tell, the two of them were perfect for each other, much more compatible than Brooke and Lucas ever were.

* * *

Lucas broke away from Peyton and stood up. They had been lying on their backs on the frozen river court for nearly two hours now, and he was freezing. But that's not why he broke away. He wasn't sure what would happen if he got in too deep with Peyton and something happened to her. He wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to her right now.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up. Her eyes were troubled, as if she were wondering what she had done wrong.

"I just can't do this, Peyton," Lucas said, his voice weak and troubled. He hated the way it sounded. It was so unlike the way he often pictured himself.

"Can't do what?" she asked, rising to her feet. She had gotten instantly defensive, and Lucas knew that she took whatever he said personally.

"It's not you, it's me," he said lamely.

"Great line," she scoffed. She made to leave the river court, but Lucas stopped her.

"No, seriously. I have never gotten as close to someone before as I have been to you. The only person who would ever know the things I just told you would have been my mom. And look what happened to her, Peyton. She died. I can't let that, no, I won't let that happen to you," he said fiercely. Peyton's eyes were full of tears.

"When are you going to get it through your head that _nothing,_ and I mean _nothing_ is going to happen to me?" she demanded.

"You can't be sure of that, Peyton. Nothing was ever supposed to happen to my mom, or to me, or to anyone else, but it happened, didn't it? I don't want to lose you the same way I lost my mom."

"By pushing me away, you _are_ losing me, Luke! Don't you understand that? I would rather die knowing you were okay and what was going on with you than live a long boring life without you!"

"Really?" Lucas asked, sounding doubtful. His fear was spent though. Peyton would only have to nod and he would get off of this whole 'push Peyton away' thing.

"Really, Lucas. I love you. You should know that by now!"

"I love you, too, it's just I'm scared of losing you. I don't want anything to ever happen to you, Peyton."

"Nothing is ever going to happen to me, Luke, that would take me away from you. _Nothing_."

* * *

Nathan stared longingly at the window of Haley's room. He sat on the park bench outside her house and across the street and hadn't moved in two hours. The sun had long since disappeared and he was freezing in the light jacket he was wearing, but he refused to move. He saw Haley's shadowy form moving in the upstairs window and knew it was only a matter of time before she came outside.

"You know, you could always try going up there to talk to her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind," a familiar voice, one that filled Nathan with happiness, said from behind the park bench.

He turned, not quite willing to believe it when Haley finally sat down beside him.

"How long have you been standing there?" he wanted to know.

"Long enough to know that you are extremely pathetic and to gather up the courage to ask you to come to Charleston with me. I called my mom back and asked her if it was okay the moment I saw you standing out here. I also brought you this," she said, handing him a mug of hot chocolate mixed with something else. Nathan accepted it gratefully; glad to have something to warm his hands on at the very least.

"What happened back there, Hales? Why were you so freaked out to see me?"

"Because up until that moment, I had been trying to call you for an hour and you were supposed to be camping with your friends in the woods!" Haley said, glaring at him. "And what happened to you? I merely said I was going to Charleston for Christmas and you left!"

"I know I had no right to do that. It's just that I came home for you and to hear you say that was just a blow. It was like you didn't want me to come home."

"I did, Nathan. I really did. How could I not want my boyfriend to come home for Christmas? And no, I wasn't trying to get rid of you. I was merely stating a fact and you got mad at me!"

"I'm an ass aren't I?"

"You think?"

"Well, that's what you love about me, isn't it? Speaking of love, what the heck did you put in this hot chocolate? It is to die for!"

"If I'd tell you, then it _would_ be to die for," Haley said, raising an eyebrow suggestively. She laughed as Nathan rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too, most days…" she said jokingly. They both laughed.

Nathan smiled and leaned in to kiss Haley on the lips. It was the perfect night. Even the weather seemed to agree, for it started to snow.

* * *

Peyton wrapped her arms around her and shivered in the cold winter's night. The first snow of the season had just begun to fall. It was beautiful, but also extremely cold. Lucas seemed to be having the same thought, for he stood up yet again and offered his hand out to her to help her to her feet.

"You want to go back to your place?" he asked. Peyton smirked.

"I'm being invited to my own house. How touching," she said sarcastically, though not unkindly. Lucas smiled as well.

"Well, unless you want to go to Brooke's house and watch her make out with Jake and watch Haley and Nathan be the couple of the year for strangeness or go over to the Scott Family Mansion and listen to World War III going on, complete with sound effects, then I think we should go over to yours," he said. Peyton couldn't stop her smirk from becoming a smile.

"Only if you promise me one thing," she said, holding her finger out warningly.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in a somewhat suggestive manner. If it had been anyone else, Peyton would have given them the 'go to hell' signature look that she had perfected and stormed away.

"We talk and have fun. Deal?"

"Deal," he said, kissing her instead of taking the hand she had offered. She smiled as they broke away, wanting him to do it again.

The happy couple walked off towards Peyton's house, arms linked around each other. The snow grew harder, but to them, it didn't matter. They were in love.

* * *

Dan stared pensively at his cup of scotch. He was sitting in the Scott's beach house in the same position he had been sitting in for the past three days since Deb kicked him out. Just sitting there and staring. There was nothing he could do about it. Deb wanted to go through with the divorce, though she didn't tell him why. He had a thought that it had something more than just wanting not to talk about the dealership. It would be his New Year's Resolution to find out.**

* * *

Don't worry; I still have a long ways to go before I finish this thing. I just like to add filler chapters here and there without having any real action going on. The next chapter will start the next round of story lines that I have planned out for this story.**

**Read and review and have a very merry (enter what you celebrate here) and a Happy New Year!**


	31. Snowball Fights

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's note: I have yet to decide whether or not Brake will become permanent or not. If you're not happy with them, then tell me. Also, that really doesn't matter anyways. At least for now, while I still have a million and one story lines for this story. **

**Author's Note 2: The next chapter will be a large author's note.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality **

**Chapter 28**

Lucas woke the next morning beside Peyton, feeling refreshed that he went an entire night without those freakish nightmares and that he had spent it next to her. It was a nice change, being woken up to the gentle movement of her instead of the loud bangs and screams of Dan and Deb or the bell at rehab.

He looked outside Peyton's window and saw that the snow had piled up outside, covering everything in at least three inches of white wet stuff. It was surreal, for there was nothing stirring and no sounds to be heard.

Not that Lucas expected anything at six-thirty on a Wednesday morning when everyone in school was out for the winter break and everyone else was just too lazy to get out of bed and go to work. There were few as weird as he that were actually up.

Beside him, Peyton stirred slightly and opened her eyes, smiling at him as she stretched.

"Good morning," she murmured, sitting up. The blanket slipped off of her shoulders, revealing the tank top she had slept in last night. Lucas personally thought that she never looked more beautiful than she did in the morning.

"Yes, it is," he said. He got out of the bed, wincing as the cold air met his once warm body.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" She yawned hugely and then threw the rest of the covers off, revealing the ancient pair of sweatpants she always slept in. Lucas smiled.

"The best one I've had in ages. You?"

"I don't think I've ever had better," she agreed. "We should do this more often."

"What? Sleep together without the sex part?"

"Maybe…"

She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively as she got off the bed as well. Lucas rolled his eyes and crossed the room to kiss her.

"You know, we could always just not get up this morning and stay in bed," he said, shivering slightly in the chilly room. "It _is_ warmer in there than it is out here."

"But then we wouldn't get to have a snowball fight!" Peyton protested. Lucas eyed her suspiciously.

"Who said anything about a snowball fight? Don't you know that snow is freezing? Literally?" he asked.

Peyton just smiled, standing on tiptoe to kiss him again. Lucas sighed as Peyton broke away. The sigh was long, hard, and extremely brooding.

"What is it?" she asked. Something was obviously bothering him and she was determined once again to find out what it was.

"Every time it snowed, no matter how sick we were or what we were doing, my mom and I would have a snowball fight. Of course, that was ten years ago," Lucas added, looking at the floor. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be such a killjoy."

"Luke, it's okay to talk about this kind of stuff. I really am glad that you're beginning to open up to me with stuff like this. It's a lot better than how you would use to deal with crap," Peyton said, her voice developing a slight edge. Lucas stayed staring at the floor.

"Peyton… I love you a lot, you should know that, but it's just really hard. Especially with stuff about my mother," he said. His blue eyes, from what Peyton could see, were overly bright with unshed tears. It was a strange roll for Peyton to be someone's shoulder to cry on. Usually she was the one doing the crying on Nathan's shoulder.

"Hey, whenever you are ready to talk, I'm here for you. No matter what time it is or were it is, I'm here for you. I want you to know that," she said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Peyton. That really means a lot to me," Lucas said, wiping his eye slightly. Then he grinned evilly, making Peyton wonder what had gotten into him.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs in twenty minutes," he said, disappearing through her door. "And dress warmly!"

Peyton smiled wanly and shook her head. Then she went to her closet and begin to hunt for an outfit, knowing what was about to happen.

* * *

Nathan slipped quietly into the now silent mansion where Deb was fast asleep. Ever since Dan had moved out, Deb had been sleeping or out drinking. Nathan rarely saw his mother and saw even less of Lucas and Dan. Lucas had been forced to move out of the mansion and to the beach house with Dan, while Nathan was allowed to live with whomever he wanted at the present. He had decided to switch back and forth between the houses for a while and decide after the New Year.

Deb stirred slightly on the couch where she had passed out as Nathan tiptoed quietly by. He wanted to avoid a blow up, which had been happening ever since Dan had left. Deb wanted to know why Nathan hadn't decided on where he was going to live and why he didn't decide instantly to live with her. It was aggravating sometimes, but he got over it by spending almost all of his time at Haley's.

Nathan managed to make it past Deb and up the stairs to his own bedroom without any complications. The big house was silent. There were no sounds of music blasting from the second level bedroom where Lucas used to be, no constant yelling or slamming doors, and no screaming either. Nathan liked it this way; only he wished that his parents didn't have to get a divorce for this to happen.

He went to his drawer and begin throwing stuff into his suitcase that he had brought up the night before after Haley had invited him to spend Christmas with him in Charleston. It would mean not spending his first Christmas with his brother, but Lucas understood that. He was, after all, spending the holiday at Peyton's house.

_Buzz… Buzz…Buzz…_Nathan's phone vibrated just as he was zipping up his suitcase. The normally quiet sound echoed throughout the silent house and Nathan whipped the small electronic out to silence it. It turned out to be a text message from Haley, wondering where he was. She was over at Peyton's house, where Lucas and Peyton were having a huge snowball fight and wanted the two of them to join them.

"Nathan? Is that you?" Deb's frightened voice called from the bottom of the stairs. Nathan swore under his breath, cursing his phone, his mom, Haley, and everything else he could. This meant he wouldn't be able to leave the mansion without causing a scene, the last thing he wanted before going to meet Haley.

_Unless…_Nathan thought, looking around his room. He knew that there was a pipe right outside his window that dropped right down next to the basketball court on their driveway. If he could get out without Deb knowing he was there…. It was too late. Deb was already climbing the stairs and at his door.

"Uh, hey, mom," Nathan said, throwing his suitcase behind his bed where his mother couldn't see it. "How're you?"

"Wanting my only son to be at home for good," Deb said pointedly, leaning against the door jam. "Couldn't you do this one thing for me, Nate? Just live with me instead of your father?"

"I can't do that, mom," Nathan said firmly, trying to keep himself calm. The last thing either of them needed was a yelling match.

"Why not, sweetie? Your father has Lucas _and_ you. I don't have anyone," Deb said, sniffing slightly through fake tears. Nathan shook his head sadly.

"Mom, I'm really sorry that you're all alone in this house and everything, and I get that, but I can't make a decision just yet. It's too soon. You and Dad have been separated all of two days. Who knows, maybe I won't have to make a decision?" Nathan said, knowing that it wasn't true. "Please mom, if you make me choose right now, I will choose him."

"But why?" Deb wanted to know. Her voice became a small wail.

"Because…" Nathan's voice trailed off. He had promised Lucas last night that he would keep the plans of both of them emancipating within the next two years a secret. The last thing Deb needed to know at this point was that he was planning to not live with her or Dan.

"Why?" she prompted.

"Because I want to get to know Lucas better. I really haven't had the chance lately with him going off to rehab and spending so much time with Peyton," Nathan lied. He hoped Deb would believe him. After all, it wasn't exactly a lie. Lucas _had_ been out of the house almost every day since he got back from rehab. But Nathan wasn't exactly making an effort to change that fact either. Every free moment he had, he was limping over to Haley's and spending time there.

"I respect your decision, Nate, I really do. I just want to see you happy," Deb said. Nathan could see that this was about to get extremely weepy.

"I've got to go. Haley and Peyton just called. They want me to settle an argument over at Peyton's house," he said, moving to go past his mother and out the door.

"I'm glad you're spending more time with Peyton. I never really did like Haley, not since that first night," Deb said, smiling at her son. Nathan felt chills go up his spine, listening to what his mother was insinuating.

"Mom, Lucas and Peyton are going out. I'm going out with Haley," he said firmly, turning around again. There was no way he was leaving the house without an argument now.

"But why? Haley is such a good friend to Lucas. You really shouldn't stand in their way!"

"Mom, I really can't do this right now. I will be back tonight, if you're lucky," Nathan said angrily and stormed out of his room, feeling extremely pissed off.

As he walked through the snow to Peyton's house, what Deb told him raced through his head. Was Haley really in love with Lucas or was that Deb's way of torturing him? Was Lucas in love with Haley?

Nathan shook the thoughts from his head as he reached Peyton's house. The three and a half mile walk seemed to go much faster when he was angry about something than when he was actually looking forward to something.

_Smack!_ A large white icy blob hit him right in the chest and knocked him on his ass. Nathan stood up and looked to see whom it was. He saw Haley laughing from the doorstep, looking guilty. Nathan grinned, all doubts about the two of them going out of his mind.

Smack! Another snowball hit him in the back this time, followed by one to his head. 

"What the hell?" he growled, whirling around. Lucas was standing in the snow next to Peyton; both of them had two snowballs in hand preparing to lob them at each other.

"Hey Nate! Glad you could make it!" Peyton yelled, ducking as Lucas's snowball came flying at her. She tossed one at him and Lucas made an exaggerated movement to avoid getting hit. He still ended up with a face full of snow.

_Smack_! Another snowball hit him in the stomach, this one coming from where Haley was standing. Nathan had enough of being hit and decided to fight back. He got a fistful of snow and balled it up before tossing it at Haley, who ducked. The snowball smacked into Peyton's front door.

_Smack!_ Another snowball hit Nathan, this time coming from Peyton. She laughed.

"That's for hitting my front door!" she yelled. _Smack_! "That's for not telling us you're going to Charleston tomorrow!"

"What? You're seriously angry about that?" Nathan called back. _Smack_! This one came from Lucas.

"Nope! Just having fun!" he shouted. Nathan rolled his eyes and tossed one at his brother.

"Snowball war!" Haley yelled. "Peyton and Lucas against Nathan and me!"

Peyton laughed as Lucas held out a sign of surrender to her. She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips, the only part of him that wasn't covered in snow.

"What do you say?" he asked, smiling. "Do you think we can take them?"

"Absolutely!" she said, already preparing another snowball.

"On the count of three!" Nathan yelled from across the yard. "One… Two…."  
Peyton hit her best friend in the face with the snow before he had the chance to say 'three'. She ducked as one whirled from Haley's hand towards her.

"You're going to pay for that!" Lucas yelled. He had been hit by the snowball and was now taking aim against Haley. He wound up like a major league baseball pitcher and threw it as hard as he could at Haley.

The fight continued like that for two hours, neither side giving up or losing energy. Finally, Nathan and Lucas stood up, looking like two really tall snowmen and called peace.

"It's a stalemate, mate!" Nathan said in an extremely bad imitation of an Australian accent. Peyton and Haley laughed, for Nathan's back was to Lucas, who was making a snowball. Before Nathan had a chance to say anything else, a big wet ball hit him in the back of the head.

"Not anymore! Team Leyton wins!" Lucas yelled, laughing as Nathan rubbed the back of his head.

"_Leyton_?" Haley asked, laughing hysterically. "What the hell is _Leyton_?"

"A combination of Lucas and Peyton!" Peyton said, rolling her eyes and doing her best to look bitchy. It wasn't working, because she was trying to suppress the urge to laugh. "Duh! And they call you tutor gal!"

Haley laughed.

"Truce?" she wanted to know. Peyton looked at Lucas, who shrugged.

"We're only going to beat them anyways," Peyton said. Lucas nodded in agreement, before turning to face Haley.

"Truce," he agreed.

"Sucker!" Haley yelled, tossing a huge muddy ball of snow at Lucas, who ducked. Instead, it hit Nathan, who was still standing stupidly in the middle of the yard. Lucas and Peyton ducked out of sight, going into the house. Nathan and Haley soon followed.

"So tell me something," Haley began as they all gathered in the kitchen. Nathan found four mugs while Peyton dug out the milk and hot cocoa mix.

"What?" Lucas asked, sitting down across from his friend.

"If you two are Leyton, what does that make us?"

"Um… I don't know, Hales. Naley, I guess," Peyton said, looking at Lucas, who merely shrugged again.

"Naley… Hmm… I like it," Haley said, looking at Nathan. He rolled his eyes and came over and wrapped his arm around her.

"I like it to," he whispered into her ear.

Lucas was still laughing when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id and was surprised to see it was Keith.

"Sorry, I'll be right back," he said, holding up his phone apologetically. Nathan and Haley just ignored him, while Peyton looked anxiously on. Lucas left the room and hit the connect button on his phone.

_"Lucas, I'm leaving town," _Keith said, sounding somewhat worried, but mostly sad.

"What? Why? What's going on? I thought you weren't going to move because you didn't have enough money!" Lucas half-shouted into the phone. In the kitchen, loud peals of laughter rang out; giving no sign that anyone heard him.

_"I, uh, it's time. I'm not moving exactly. I'm going to visit your grandparents in Virginia for a while. That's where they are right now. I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"_

"Keith, I don't know. I mean, I just got out of rehab and everything and was…" Lucas trailed off miserably. Sure, he wanted to spend time with Peyton, but he hadn't seen Keith in over a month. Was family in his case stronger than his girlfriend?

_"I understand if you don't want to come. I'll just go by myself. It's no big deal,"_ Keith said, breaking into Lucas's thoughts. Lucas made up his mind.

"No, Keith, I'll come with you. I want to," he said firmly. "When do you leave?"

_"Tomorrow morning. I'll pick you up at the beach house around seven. See you then."_

Lucas mumbled a good-bye and then turned his phone off. The once good mood he had been in was now spoiled by the thought of leaving. It was too late to turn back now.

"Luke! The hot chocolate's done!" Haley yelled, laughing about something Nathan had said. Peyton appeared in the living room a few moments later, carrying two large mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

"You okay?" she asked, setting the mugs down on the coffee table. She sat down on the couch, while Lucas perched on its arm.

"Not really," he admitted. He looked away from Peyton and took a mug in his hands. He was really cold, but couldn't bring himself to drink anything.

"What's up?" Peyton asked, looking worriedly at him. "Who was on the phone?"

"Keith," Lucas said, trying to find the words to tell Peyton that he wouldn't be spending Christmas with her anymore. The two of them had really been looking forward to it too.

"What did he do now?" Peyton wanted to know, a hard edge entering her voice.

"Who said he has done anything?" Lucas shot back, instantly getting defensive. He was sick and tired of everybody thinking that Keith was a bad guy and blaming things on him. Lucas didn't know where this sudden anger came from, and apparently neither did Peyton.

"Well, you were fine a minute ago and then you get a phone call from Keith and now you're all depressed again. Sorry," Peyton said, her voice still hard. Lucas felt bad for making her upset again.

"No, Peyton, I'm sorry. Keith asked me to go to Virginia with him to visit my grandparents. I, uh, kind of said yes."

"What? Luke, that's great! When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Oh… Well, then, I guess you should go and start packing. I don't want you to be late for your road trip with your precious uncle," Peyton said bitterly, getting up and leaving the room. From what happened next in the kitchen, it sounded like Peyton had asked Nathan and Haley to leave. Nathan came into the living room, one arm wrapped around Haley's shoulders.

"Hey, what did you do to Peyton? She looked really pissed off about something," he said, sounding as though he really didn't care at all.

"I'm going to Virginia tomorrow with Keith," Lucas said despondently. "It's not as though you actually care, right?"

"What?" Nathan demanded, disentangling himself from Haley, who looked ready to bolt. "What gives you the right to say that?"

"Never mind," Lucas said quickly. "I've got to go."

With that, he set his mug down on the coffee table and left the house.

* * *

**Wow. That is the longest chapter I have written in a while. Hope you all enjoyed it! Okay, so Keith and Lucas going on a road trip is not completely random. I promise! I was rereading the story and realized that I hadn't had much Keith in the story up until now, so wala! The plot line hit me. Okay, read and review and I'll post the next chapter ASAP. **


	32. Author's Note 3

**Author's Note 3:**

**Note:**

**Hey everyone! This is Lucas Scott 22 3 speaking here again! I wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story and am glad that you all like it. I hit the thirty-chapter mark and I'm not even close to the finish. So sit back, relax, and have a good time because I have about a thousand story lines left in store for this story. But for now, I just wanted to get a few things straight.**

**So, thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far and hope you all continue to do so.**

**Cause For Celebration:**

**I haven't put this in because I have been too occupied doing other stuff like writing killer chapters (haha), but I have passed three major points in this story!! One, I have reached over thirty chapters, which is a huge accomplishment. Two, I have well over a hundred chapters, which is cause for celebration for all of us! Once again, thanks! And three, this story didn't suck after chapter 20! That is great because I have never been able to drag a story out this long without it completely sucking. So, part and enjoy the next ten chapters! **

**The Scoop**

**Okay, so I went back and reread the entire story and realized that I had gotten my numbering off when I switched from an Author's Note to a regular chapter. I ended up with two Chapter 22's. That will be fixed in the next chapter.**

**Another thing, these next few chapters will contain some rape and mild violence. If you are not comfortable with it, then you don't have to read it. I'm not forcing you to read anything, so remember that before you get all mad at me. I got the idea while I was reading a story somewhere else (not from FF) and thought I needed another dramatic twist to the story. So be warned that I will have some in here.**

**Also while I was rereading my story, I realized that I have a lot of disappearing story lines that I hope I can bring back. The Jimmy Edwards thing will come back when they all go back to school and Deb and Lucas will have a couple of scenes coming up. I gave up on the whole Deb/Keith and Deb/Dan relationship. That was a bunch of crap, even in the actual TV series. No offense to anybody who liked them or anything. **

**Okay, final thing. Nicky and Brooke and Jake's whole thing will come to a head and be resolved. I am playing that out a little bit because I need some drama involving Brooke and this was the only thing I could come up with. **

**Comments and Concerns:**

**I have been reading your reviews and I am sorry I haven't been able to get back to you all. I have been extremely busy up until now and it's only going to get worse when I go back to school next week. But, please continue to review because it means a lot to me and I do get my ideas and encouragement from them. I will try to reply as often as possible. **

**I would like to address a concern Lucasscott1 brought up. She said that love isn't as rushed as I put it in this story, that I didn't make it meaningful enough. I would like to say that sometimes, love **_**is**_** rushed. I am a prime example of that, and even though I won't go into any details, the way I put it in here **_**can**_** happen. Thank you for bringing that to my attention, but I'm not going back and changing it. **

**And once again, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. You all are the only reason I keep writing this story, so please be honest in your reviews. If you think something is wrong, go ahead and say it!! I am bound to make mistakes.**

**Songs:**

**I didn't actually put any song lyrics in the chapters recently, but I did have a mention or two of them in the Leyton reunion at the formal. The first was Sheryl Crow's **_**First Cut's the Deepest**_** for Nathan and Haley because I really like that song and it's a good one to dance to. The other was Snow Patrol's **_**Chasing Cars**_**. In my opinion, that is **_**the**_** Leyton song. It seemed very fitting and in this version of OTH, it's both Peyton and Lucas's favorite song. **

**Questions:**

**Question time! Please leave your answers in a review or in a PM and I will do my best to do what the majority of what everyone wants in the story.**

**Do you all like the fluff I am adding to the story or does it take away from the whole dark theme in a bad way?**

**Do you think Keith should die or leave for good again?**

**Should I include a time jump in the next ten chapters?**

**Should I continue to name the chapters about stuff that occurs in them or should I just leave them entitled by their chapter number?**

**Should Dan actually figure out what Deb did or didn't do and why she wants a divorce?**

**Do you think that there should be any new characters introduced to the story such as someone similar to Andy Hargrove or Jules in the regular TV show?**

**Should Lucas go back to playing basketball when they all return from break or should I just take it out now?**

**What is your opinion on the story so far?**

**Please be completely and totally honest in your answers to those questions. Once again, do not care about my feelings because I am not depressed and will not try and do anything stupid like commit suicide about one bad review. (Joke!) Hope you all have a marvelous holiday and enjoy the New Year! **


	33. Punching Bags and Parties

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Who hates Lindsey? Anyone? God, she is **_**so**_** freaking awful!! I hate her guts, and not only because she's with Lucas and Peyton's not. Oh my gosh, I love Jamie! He is soooooo adorable!! Nathan is really creepy. That whole him crashing into the pool thing in his wheelchair was scary!! But he was totally cute with Jamie at the end. **

**Okay, I'll stop babbling now and actually let you guys read the chapter. I can hardly wait for the next episode!

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 31**

Lucas sat at his computer, staring listlessly at the blank word document in front of him. Try as he might, he could not seem to get any words down on paper for the stupid English assignment.

"Hey, handsome," a soft voice said from the doorway. The voice brought a smile to Lucas's lips. Without even turning around, he responded,

"I thought you were pissed at me."

It was two weeks after Christmas had ended and Peyton and Lucas had barely spoken once they had gone back to school. Lucas had been late in arriving back to Tree Hill because he caught the flu in Virginia and hadn't been in school for a week. He was now struggling to catch up in his classes.

"I wasn't pissed at _you_," Peyton amended, coming into his room, carrying what looked like a CD in one hand and a book in the other. "I was pissed at my dad and took it out on you."  
"What happened?" Lucas asked, abandoning his assignment to turn around and face the other blonde in the room.

"He couldn't come home for Christmas and sent a damn Christmas card instead, saying 'I wish I could be there, love dad'," Peyton recited in a dry tone.

"At least your father actually remembered," Lucas muttered, looking at his collection of CD's and books lining his wall. The collection had expanded some recently, with additions from Nathan, Haley, and Keith. His grandparents hadn't given him anything, nor had Dan or Deb.

"I'm sorry, Luke," Peyton said, taking a few steps forward and sitting down on the bed next to his chair. She reached out and took his hand. "Let me make it up to you. Here."

She handed him the CD she had been holding, as well as the book. The book was entitled, _The Tides in the Affairs of Men_, the only Shakespeare book Lucas hadn't read yet.

"I made the album cover myself, but Haley helped me with the songs," Peyton explained, as Lucas stared at the cover.

"Thank you," he murmured, leaning across his chair and kissing her lightly. "And I'm sorry for not being able to spend Christmas with you. If it helps, Royal and Mae are the most boring people alive. I had absolutely no fun at all!"

Peyton smiled sympathetically, before looking at the blank word document.

"Do you want some help with your report? I finished mine last night, so I can be somewhat of a help," she offered. Lucas shook his head, smiling as she playfully pouted.

"I got it under control," he said. Then, looking at the clock, he sighed. "You can help me out though, but not with the essay."

"What?" Peyton asked eagerly, sitting up straighter without even realizing it.

"I am meeting Brooke and Haley as well as a couple of the guys from the team at school at the river court in ten minutes. We're throwing Nathan a surprise birthday party," Lucas said. Peyton's green eyes brightened as she nodded eagerly.

"Please, oh please let me do the music! I'm his best friend, so I can be tons of help! Come on, let's go!"

Lucas laughed, amused at her enthusiasm. He slid off of his uncomfortable desk chair, wincing slightly at the pain in his ribs. Nearly three months after the accident and Lucas still couldn't breathe properly without pain.

Catching his wince, Peyton immediately grew concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worry coloring her voice.

Lucas nodded; touching one hand to his chest to soothe the dull ache that had began to occur more recently, ever since Dan had decided to use him as a punching bag.

"Let's just go," he said through clenched teeth. He grabbed his jacket off the bed and followed Peyton out the door.

* * *

"So I think we should hold the party here," Brooke suggested, waving her hands around the river court. They all sat around the river court at the picnic tables, waiting for Lucas to show up. Haley knew that Peyton had gone over there to make amends with him, so they were probably busy making out.

"Why not at my house?" Tim asked, his voice full of hurt. "I am his best friend, after all. Why should we hold it at some crappy basketball court?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe it's because he _loves_ basketball?" Haley asked shrewdly. As much as she loved Nathan, she hated Tim. That guy was so needy, it was annoying!

"Yeah, well, what if it rains?" Tim asked, glaring at Haley. They both had a strong dislike for each other because Tim thought Haley was stealing Nathan away from him and Haley thought Tim was a waste of space.

"It's not going to, I checked the web this morning."

The arrival of Lucas with Peyton in tow eased the mounting tension between Tim and Haley. Haley squeaked with delight when she saw Peyton with him and Tim felt better that another guy was there. The other guys from the basketball court couldn't make it because Whitey had called a special training session. Tim had been kicked off the team because of his low grades that semester.

"Well, what if the web was wrong?" Tim worried. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"What if a meteor falls out of the sky and hits Nathan in the head before tomorrow?" he retorted. "We're holding it here. No arguments about that."

"Isn't Nathan grounded though?" Brooke asked. The others looked at her. "How are we going to get him here if Deb and Dan won't let him out of the house?"

"I'll worry about that," Haley and Lucas both said at the same time. The others laughed as the two friends stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Lucas, you're in charge of telling him that he needs his ass here, Haley, you're responsible for actually getting him here," Peyton said, settling the matter. "I'll be in charge of music, Brooke, you can do the decorations."

"What can I do?" Tim whined, hating the way Peyton instantly took charge. He hated it when anyone but him or Nathan took charge, so this entire meeting annoyed him.

"You can just show up and pass the word around to Nathan's other friends," Brooke suggested quickly, looking to Lucas and Peyton for approval. Both of them nodded in agreement, knowing that it was the job Tim _couldn't_ screw up.

"I can take care of the food," Haley said, knowing that none of the others in the group couldn't cook. Plus, she knew all of Nathan's favorites from the months she had spent with him.

"I'll set up tables," Lucas volunteered. Peyton instantly shook her head.

"No way. Not alone at least. I'll help," she said, glaring fiercely at him. There was no way he would be able to do it all by himself anyway, not with the pain his ribs were causing him.

Instead of getting angry, Lucas smiled, drawing her closer to him.

"I was hoping you would say that," he whispered in her ear, making her smile. She was glad that he didn't get pissed off at her in public, the way any other guy would have.

"Okay, that's settled," Brooke said, looking as though she were about to start crying any second. Lucas looked over at her, tearing his gaze away from Peyton. Brooke ignored his stare.

"Okay, so tomorrow night, eight o'clock. That's when the party will start," Haley said. Tim, Peyton, and Lucas readily agreed.

"I won't be able to make it until nine. My mom actually decided to be a mom yesterday and wants to spend some 'girl' time with me. We're going to see a movie tomorrow night at six," Brooke said, looking apologetic. "I can still do decorations though. Don't worry."

"Never have before, so there's no chance I'm going to now," Haley said enthusiastically, nearly jumping off the table. "I'm going to go home now and see if I can bum a ride off of Taylor to the store. See you!" She disappeared in the direction of her house.  
"I'm going to go play video games," Tim said, moving off in the opposite direction of Haley, not caring that his house was the other way. Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas all shook their heads in annoyance.

"I'm going to go work on the music thing. You want to come, Luke?" Peyton asked, looking hopefully at him.

"I'll be along later. I think I'm going to go over to the mansion today," Lucas said, looking disgusted by the thought. Less interaction with Deb and Dan when they were pissed was best, but Lucas was starving and there wasn't any food at the beach house. Plus, he needed to talk to Nathan anyways.

"Good for you, Luke," Peyton said encouragingly. She had heard from both Haley and Nathan that Lucas had been hiding out in the beach house for the past two weeks, staying away from the war zone at the mansion. That's how she knew where to find him earlier today.

"I'll be along later," Lucas promised, kissing Peyton gently. She broke off first and walked away, looking back every so often to look at Lucas longingly.

Brooke sat at the picnic table with her head in her hands, staring off at something in the distance. Lucas waited until Peyton was out of sight before walking over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting down across from her. Brooke lifted her hands and gave him a fake, cheery smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What would make you think that I'm not?" she asked.

"Because we dated for two years and I know you," Lucas said, looking closely at Brooke. She had been crying recently, he could tell. There was something going on that she wasn't telling anyone.

"It's nothing, Luke, really. Go be with Peyton," Brooke said, sniffing slightly. Lucas would've gone, if he hadn't seen the tear slide down her cheek.

"Brooke, you never cry. What's up?" he asked, firmly but gently.

"Jake and I broke up," Brooke admitted, wiping away another tear. "I have no idea why I am like this. It didn't mean very much anyways."

"Did it?" Lucas asked quietly.

"Of course it did," Brooke said, her voice cracking. "I could have loved him, Lucas! And Jenny, she was so adorable!"

"What did he say when you broke up?"

"He didn't," Brooke said, her tone getting bitter now. "All I got was a damn text message saying that he couldn't do this anymore, that there was someone else."

"Did he say who?" Lucas asked, feeling an urge to go punch Jake for all he was worth. The two hadn't spent much time together, but he would have to be an extreme jackass to hurt Brooke like this.

"No, but I know who," she spat out. Lucas waited for Brooke to complete her sentence, which she did without any prompting from him. "His old girlfriend, my former friend, Nicky, came back from college a week ago. I got this on Saturday."

She handed him her cell phone with the text message already on the screen. It read: **Brooke- you're amazing and I really liked you, but there's someone else who I'm in love with. Sorry this couldn't work out. XOXO Jake.**

Lucas felt the urge to punch Jake's nose in again as the anger rushed through him. No one could hurt his friend, especially Brooke. She had been through enough relationship wise.

"Brooke, I'm really sorry," Lucas said, reaching out and taking her small hand in his. "Is there anything I could do?"

"Yeah," Brooke said, sniffing and wiping away the tears from her face. Lucas looked expectantly at her. "Don't tell anyone. Haley's the only other one who knows."

"Brooke, I _am_ sorry about this. I really truly am."

"I know, Lucas. I know. Go be with Peyton. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry about the party decorations, either. I've got that under control."

"If you need _anything_, you know where to find me."

Brooke nodded her thanks and got off the picnic table.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lucas. Bye."

The two ex-lovers then parted, each heading off in their own direction.

* * *

Dan and Deb were screaming again. They had decided to make peace for a while over New Years and Christmas to make it seem to the outside world that they were happily married. Now that had all gone to pot and Nathan was caught in the middle of yet another Dan Scott versus Deb Lee Scott showdown. He had been trying to go outside of the mansion so he could go to the river court and shoot hoops, but Deb had stopped him, complaining that he spent way to much time on the court and not enough time at home. Dan had come in at this point and started in on chewing Deb out for not being there for the past fourteen (nearly fifteen) years of Nathan's life.

Now, Nathan was staring out the window of his bedroom, grounded for life by Deb and screamed at by Dan for calling Deb a bitch (when it was really Dan who called Deb the bitch) and was ignored by the world. Life sucked if you were a Scott.

A firm knock on the door made Nathan come out of the semi-trance he had entered. Lucas was standing in the doorway, holding two bottles of water and a bag of chips. He had surprised Nathan; Lucas never came over to the mansion anymore. Not since the split two months ago.

"Hey," he said, tossing one of the bottles to him. He opened the bag of chips and began eating them. "Hope you don't mind. Dan didn't go grocery shopping this week, or leave money on the table so I could go grocery shopping this week."

"That sucks," Nathan said, taking the cap off his water and spinning it in his hands. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Pretty much all of it," Lucas said, sitting down on the bed next to Nathan on the bed. He smiled guiltily.

_"I hate you, you asshole! Get out of my sight before I call the police!"_ Deb's scream came through the now closed door loud and clear, as if she were standing right outside it.

_"This is my house that __**I **__bought with my own money! You get out!"_ Dan's deeper yell came. Lucas jumped slightly at the sound of his father's voice, earning a strange glance from Nathan. He wondered what went on inside he beach house when he wasn't around.

_"The money you stole from my parents so you could start the damn business that failed within fifteen years!" _Deb screamed back. _"Did you marry me just for my money, Dan?"_

"Ouch. That had to hurt," Lucas whispered, ignoring Dan's yelled protests of no and declarations of love.

"Yeah, I guess," Nathan said absentmindedly, not really listening to the arguments going on downstairs. They had been the exact same, day after day, and it got boring after a while.

"You okay? You seem kind of out of it," Lucas said, looking curiously at the younger Scott.

"Yeah, just sick and tired of their constant yelling. You?"

Nathan glared at Lucas, who merely rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Dan has decided to get a new punching bag on the new weekends. Only he didn't go out and buy this one," he said with a grimace. Nathan only then noticed the rather large bruises on Lucas's left cheek and the fact that he was wearing long sleeves on a nice day for January.

"You should really tell someone, Luke. This isn't right," Nathan urged. The blonde Scott merely shook his head.

"I'm fine. There's no need to involve someone else. Plus, it's only going to make things worse."

"How?"

"Because everything will be fine and dandy for two weeks and then he will just get worse," Lucas said, shrugging. "It doesn't matter. He isn't that horrible. I end up throwing a couple of good punches myself."

"Lucas, this isn't right!"

Lucas pretended as though he hadn't heard Nathan.

"Do you think you can come down to the river court tomorrow night at like eight?" he asked, changing the subject away from Dan being a monster.

"Maybe. Why?" Nathan looked at him suspiciously, but Lucas merely smiled.

"It's a surprise. Oh, by the way, happy early birthday."

Then the blonde Scott was gone, disappearing through the doorway before Nathan had a chance to say anything else.

* * *

Peyton smiled as she looked up from her computer screen to see Lucas standing behind her. She had been working for the past hour and a half on the part mix and still couldn't find a good ending song.

The smile faded quickly from her face as she saw the brooding look on Lucas's face. This usually meant he was thinking extremely hard about something, and by the looks of it, it wasn't good.

"What's up?" she asked, as he sat down on her bed and leaned back.

"Just dealing with some stuff. Did you know Brooke and Jake broke up?" Lucas asked, putting his hands over his face.

"No! And since when are you the gossip queen?" Peyton asked teasingly, hiding the concern she felt for Brooke. She still wasn't a huge fan of Brooke, even after all the time they had spent together recently, and she hadn't exactly made that secret to Lucas.

"Since I decided to actually care about what's going on around me," he said, groaning as he sat back up and put his hands in his lap. That was when Peyton noticed the bruises on his hands and face.

**

* * *

Wow! That is the longest chapter I have written in one sitting. Sorry I haven't updated this story or any of them in the past week or so. Exams started and ended this week, so that's good. I am going out of town tomorrow, so unless I write another chapter today, then I'm not going to update anymore this weekend.**

**Read and review and enjoy!!**


	34. Bruises

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: This chapter revolves around Lucas more than any other one. It is also super long, so you guys better review. It was originally longer, but I cut out the party and saved it for the next chapter. Read and review!

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 32**

The bruises were dark and ugly in color and lined the back of his hands and one side of his cheek. The ones on his hands looked like they had been bleeding recently.

"Lucas, what happened to you?" she exclaimed, taking his hand in hers. Lucas winced, pulling his hand out of her grasp.

"It's not important," he mumbled, looking down. He could almost feel the worry radiating off of her.

"This is what happened last time, Lucas! You shut me out, you resorted to pills, you nearly killed yourself, and then you ended up in rehab! What's going on?" Peyton asked, her tone rising with annoyance and agitation.

"Look, its nothing important, alright? I'm not trying to shut you out, it's not that big of a deal!" he said, his voice eerily calm.

"Someone or something is causing those huge bruises, Luke. And I want to know so I can try to help you," Peyton said gently. Lucas slipped off the bed and away from her.

"There isn't anything anyone can do for me, Peyton. He's a moronic jackass who really needs to find another punching bag! But I can't tell anyone or otherwise he'll kill me! I've already tried to go to the authorities twice and that's when he did this," Lucas said, his voice rising with anger. He shoved up the sleeves of his shirt and showed her an ugly six-inch long wound on his forearm that was an angry shade of red.

"Who did this to you?" she asked, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"_He_ did!" Lucas said, looking desperately at her. He was trying to get her to understand without actually saying it aloud. It was too horrible.

"Dan?" Peyton asked, her voice faint with shock and disbelief. Dan had been really good to Lucas since the teen had gotten back from rehab, or so she thought. Apparently, though, that had not been the case.

"Yeah," Lucas whispered, his voice just as faint as hers. He sat down again and wrapped his arms around her. Peyton only realized then that she was shaking horribly. She had grown up around Dan Scott and always thought of him as a bit of a dick anyways, but this, this was horrible. He would have to be a monster to do this.

"Move in here," Peyton begged, turning to face him. Lucas's face was surprised at her words.

"What?" he said, his eyes widening. "I mean, are you sure?"

"Yeah. You need to get away from that…. Dan. You need to get away from Dan and since you won't go to the authority people, then I guess you have to move in here. My dad won't care, he's never home anyways," Peyton said, praying he would see the light and agree to move in. If this continued much longer, Lucas would probably end up getting killed or land in the hospital, both of which were not good.

"Only if you're sure," Lucas cautioned, inching closer to her. "I'll move my stuff here after the party tomorrow."

"Why don't you just move in tonight?" Peyton asked, wanting to get him away from his evil ass of a father as soon as possible.

"Because Dan is trying to get Deb back and find out why she really wants the divorce, so he'll be spending the night at the mansion, so I figured we could celebrate my moving out by staying at the beach house tonight," Lucas said, his voice getting husky, which Peyton found extremely handsome.

"I could maybe help you write that English essay as well," she offered. "Just as an alibi for anyone who asks."

"Good idea," he said, kissing her passionately on the lips. Peyton responded by deepening the kiss. Lucas gently pushed her backwards, without breaking the kiss. Soon, they were lying in the middle of Peyton's bed, locked in a passionate embrace.

"Oh shit!"

Haley's voice sounded at the door, breaking the two blondes apart. Lucas leapt off the bed faster than Peyton could blink and was standing by the window, staring out into space.

"What do you want, Hales?" he asked, his voice darkening slightly. Only Peyton seemed to notice the subtle change in his tone when he spoke to someone other than her. Haley didn't seem to mind it though.

"I have got to stop doing this! Every time I walk into someone's room, they're either screaming at each other or in the process of ripping each other's clothes off," Haley babbled, not getting to the point.

"Haley," Peyton said, her tone sounding desperate. "Can you get to the point? _Please_?"

"Oh, right," Haley said, stopping in mid-babble. "I was wondering if you guys would like to come to the store with Taylor and me, but you guys are busy, so I'll leave you two kids to it!"

With that, she darted out of the room and was gone before Peyton or Lucas could say anything else.

"Well, that was weird," Peyton said, breaking the silence between them. Lucas stood staring out the window. "Lucas?"

"Are you positive you want me to move in with you?" he asked, turning to face her again.

"Yeah, I really do. Why?" Peyton asked.

"Because your dad just arrived and he looks pissed off about something."

"Oh shit!" Peyton half-screamed. Her eyes widened with surprise. "Are you sure it's him?"

"Is there anyone else who lives on your street that parks in your driveway that's about five inches taller than me and drives a sweet red car?"

Peyton's face paled considerably as the front door below was heard slammed shut.

"Peyton? Peyton, honey, you there?" Larry Sawyer called. Worry was heard in his voice, which struck both Peyton and Lucas as odd.

"Yeah, daddy, I'm up here!" Peyton called back as the elder Sawyer came up the stairs.

"Peyton, I got a phone call from the police saying that our alarms went off early yesterday morning," Larry said, not noticing Lucas in the room. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, dad. Nothing's missing from the house. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… Who the hell are you?" Larry demanded, noticing Lucas when the other teenager sneezed.

"I'm Lucas Scott," Lucas said, reaching forward with his hand. Larry looked Lucas over, noticing the bruises.

"What the hell happened to you? Where did you get those bruises?"

"I'm, uh, I fall down a lot."

"He is a total klutz," Peyton put in, sounding believable. "Sometimes I have to dodge out of the way to avoid a total disaster."

Lucas stuck his tongue out at Peyton when Larry turned to her. He studied his daughter for a moment, before turning back to Lucas, who was now pretending to be ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry for intruding, Mr. Sawyer. I didn't realize you were coming home today, and I will leave you to spend some time with your daughter," he said, turning to leave. "I'll pick up that CD later, Peyton."

"No, please stay. I would love to get to know you better," Larry said, eying Lucas carefully to judge his reactions.

"Um, daddy, could Lucas possibly spend the night? Dan and Deb are having issues at home and he needs to get away from it all," Peyton said, telling the partial truth. What she didn't say was that Lucas needed to stay to get away from his abusive son of a bitch father. This was a strictly need-to-know basis now.

"_You_ are Karen Roe's kid, aren't you?" Larry asked. Lucas stared at his feet as he nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss. Your mother was an intelligent woman. You are welcome to stay for as long as you want, Lucas."

"Thank you, Mr. Sawyer," Lucas said genuinely, looking back up to Mr. Sawyer's face.

"Where's Nathan at?" Larry asked, this time directing his question at Peyton.

"He's at Haley's, his new girlfriend. His birthday is tomorrow," Peyton supplied.

"I should stay and wish him a happy birthday. He's a good friend," Larry said, making to leave. "I'll leave you two to it then. Lucas, the guest bedroom is three doors to the right."

"Thank you, once again, Mr. Sawyer. This means a lot," Lucas said warmly. Larry smiled at the blonde Scott, before leaving the room.

"Well, I've said it once and I'll say it again. That was awkward," Peyton said, earning a smile from Lucas.

"I like your dad, he's a nice guy," he said, coming over to the bed. "Where were we?"

Peyton gave him a gentle, yet meaningful kiss to remind him.

"I believe we were there," she whispered huskily. "But we can't do this now."

"Why not?"

"Because my dad is downstairs and if he catches us, he'll kill you first and then lock me in a cellar until the day that I die," Peyton whispered, breaking away from him. She let her hand linger in his.

"So much for tonight being all to ourselves," Lucas muttered mutinously, pretending to glare at her. "And what was with that whole 'avoid him to avoid collision' crap? You know I am anything but a klutz!"  
"Hey, you were the one who made it up!" Peyton pointed out, smiling.

"Yes, well, you could've come to my defense instead of agreeing with me!" he said, pretending to be angry.

Peyton laughed at him and their friendly banter. They were starting to sound a lot like an old married couple with it. She just hoped it lasted.

"So, can you tell me something?" Peyton asked, hoping not to spoil the mood by turning serious. Lucas's smile left his face as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"What is it?"

"You never told me the real reason why you aren't a fan of PDA. You told me you were going to tell me, but then the accident happened and you got drunk and sent off to rehab and the formal and then Christmas… I just want to know what happened between you and Brooke."

"It's…" his voice trailed off as he looked at her massive CD and record collection. "It's something I'm not very proud of, that we're not very proud of."

"Luke…"  
"I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to interrupt. If I stop, I don't think I'm ever going to get started again."

"All right," Peyton agreed readily.

"We had been dating for about two years when we started to drift apart. The only reason why I stayed with her was because of Haley at that point. Brooke and I were about to break it off anyways, when she went to this bar and got extremely drunk. I was walking by the bar when she was exiting with her friend, Nicky, and Nicky's boyfriend, _Jake_." Lucas spat the idiot's name. "I walked over to her, hoping to apologize about the fight we had had earlier that day."

He stopped talking, staring at something far away that Peyton couldn't see. She knew that this was the bad part, the reason why Lucas and Brooke broke up.

"What happened, Luke?" she prodded gently. Lucas looked up at her, his blue eyes darkened with guilt.

"Well, she saw me and even as a drunk, she was still pissed off at me. She turned around to get her friends to hurry up when she caught Jake and Nicky making out. That made her even angrier, the fact that we didn't do that anymore in public. So she came over and bitch slapped me."

"_That_ is the reason you're not a big fan of PDA?" Peyton asked, disbelief ringing in her tone.

"No, it's not. And no more interruptions," Lucas chided, his voice sounding completely different than it had before he started telling the story. It was like he was a different person, darker, and more frightening.

"So what happened?" Peyton asked, hoping he would continue with his story.

"Jake came over, extremely drunk, and told me to buzz the hell off. I punched him in the face as hard as I could; not knowing it was him at the time. If I had known what I know now, I probably would have punched him some more. Brooke intervened before it could become a full out brawl." Lucas's voice broke as he went on and dropped to a near whisper. "I punched Brooke on accident. I speak to her until that night at the restaurant. We pretty much avoided each other, only seeing each other at school and such. I swore to myself that I would never touch alcohol or ever get that angry again. I haven't yet, except for that one night after the basketball game."

"Lucas!" Peyton gasped sympathetically. "That is horrible! I'm so sorry."

"That's not all of it either," Lucas mumbled, looking down at his feet again. "About two weeks after the accident, Brooke saw Haley hugging me and she thought we were together. She broke it off with Haley after that and I never saw Brooke again. I learned from Haley that her family moved back to Charleston. Now, six months later, they have moved back and Brooke and I are friends again."

_Wow_, Peyton thought. _That is really interesting and scary. I didn't know Lucas could get so angry._

"I'm really sorry about Brooke," she said, not knowing what else to say. "Haley must have been devastated."

"Yeah, she and Brooke were like sisters. Brooke's an only child and Haley likes the small family, since she has like six brothers and sisters," Lucas said. "We all were like one non-related family. Haley, Brooke, me, and my mom."

"That's really nice," Peyton said, feeling jealous that she had only had that for a short while. She pushed that feeling away, knowing Lucas had had it for even shorter.

"Haley wouldn't talk to me for weeks after that. We were only really starting to become good friends again when my mom died," Lucas said, looking out the window now. "I should go."

"What? No, don't!" Peyton protested, reaching out and taking Lucas's hand again. "Please, stay. My dad doesn't mind, you heard so yourself!"

"It's not that, Peyton. I will be back," he promised, looking at her again. "It's just that your dad might find it kind of strange if I'm wearing the same clothes tomorrow as I am now."

"You want me to come with you?"

Lucas shook his head and slid his hand out of her grasp.

"No, I'll be fine. Dan won't be home for another hour and I should probably work on that English project some anyways."

"Okay. I'll see you around five thirty?"

Lucas nodded, smiling slightly. His eyes returned to their normal color, but still had that lost look they had had when he was talking about Brooke. Peyton wished there was something more she could do for him, but she knew there wasn't. It was one of those things he would have to deal with alone.

"I'll see you later," he said, reaching forward and hugging her tightly. "I love you."

"Love you too," she murmured. Then they broke apart and Lucas left.

* * *

Haley was ticked off at Taylor once again. Her idiot of a sister had forgotten to fill the car with gas and now they were sitting on the side of the road with no cell phone and no other cars nearby. Haley seriously thought about killing her sister. After all, there were no witnesses and no one to call the cops….

"Isn't that Lucas?" Taylor asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the car an hour ago when the car had stopped. Haley pulled herself away from her thoughts of murder and looked to where Taylor was pointing. Sure enough, there was Lucas, crossing the street with an angry look on his face.

"I'll be right back," Haley said, pushing the door open and getting out of the car. The door slammed shut, catching her fiend's attention.

"Haley?" Lucas yelled, breaking into a jog. "What happened?"

"_Taylor_ forgot to put gas in the car when she went out last night, so we're stuck without any form of communication because _someone_ forgot to bring her cell phone," Haley said pointedly, glaring at her sister inside the car.

"Calm down, Hales. There is no need to freak out. I have my cell phone. I'll call a tow truck to get you two to the nearest gas station," Lucas said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Haley took a deep, calming breath and let it out slowly, trying to keep herself from screaming. She nodded and Lucas pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Ten minutes later, a huge tow truck from _Scott Auto Body Repairs _was pulling up to where Haley, Lucas, and Taylor were. Keith hopped out of the driver's seat, surprising Haley and Lucas. Taylor merely stared off into space, bored.

"I didn't know you worked for Dan!" Lucas exclaimed, sounding angry. Haley looked at her friend, confused by his sudden anger.

"I don't," Keith said, coming over and hooking the car up to the tow truck. Tapping on the window of the car where Taylor was still sitting, he added, "I need you to get out of the car, Ms. James."

Taylor glared at him and slowly got out of the car. She hated Keith more than Lucas and Haley had. She had been somewhat overly protective of Lucas ever since he and Haley had become friends. There was no actual reason, it just sort of happened that way. The fact that Keith had supposedly hurt Lucas (no one had told her the truth) made her hate Keith a lot.

"Then why does your truck say _Scott Auto Body Repairs_?" Lucas asked.

"My last name is Scott as well," Keith pointed out. "There is no reason why Dan should have all the claim to it. After all, I'm the older brother."

Taylor was staring at Lucas, wondering about the non-hostile confrontation between uncle and nephew.

"Are you going to come to Nathan's surprise party tomorrow night at the river court?" Lucas asked, changing the subject to a friendly conversation. "I think he would like it if you did."

"If I can get off," Keith said jokingly. "After all, my boss is extremely tough. Sure, I'll come. And by the way, you should come by later if you want to earn some extra cash."

"I might do that," Lucas agreed. Turning to Haley, he added, "I'll be off now. Call me when you get home."

Then he was gone, disappearing down the curve in the road. Keith turned to Haley, a questioning glance visible in his warm brown eyes.

"Is everything all right with him? He seemed kind of distant," he said.

"Deb and Dan are fighting a lot and he's been pretty busy trying to catch up in school," Haley explained. "Even you should know that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keith demanded.

"Nothing," Haley said quickly. "Can we go now?"

Keith glared at her, obviously angry with her, but said nothing. He opened up the cab doors for Taylor and Haley to get in and then they were off to the local gas station.

* * *

Lucas very carefully put a change of clothes and a pair of pajamas into his duffel bag to avoid waking Dan up. He had just gotten home from his long walk he had been on since he left Peyton's house, trying to avoid going home as long as possible. He had lied to Peyton when he had said that Dan wouldn't have been home for another hour. He knew that she wouldn't have let him out of the house otherwise. She was extremely overprotective of him, which was sweet sometimes, but other times it was just plain annoying. Lucas could take care of himself, though he would never harm Peyton's feelings by telling her that. Dan couldn't do anything to him, other than starve him.

A heavy snore came from two bedrooms down and across the hallway where Dan was passed out, having gotten extremely drunk after going to visit Deb. That was what Lucas had been avoiding. He had learned that if he avoided the house when Dan was preparing to visit Deb and the hour after Dan got home from the mansion, he wouldn't be the elder Scott's personal punching bag. Mostly because Dan was either at work or passed out drunk those other times, but it was still something that Lucas found worked.

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_Lucas's ring tone went of extremely loud as he walked down the stairs with his duffel bag in tow. He mentally cursed himself for not putting the phone on silent, knowing that Dan was an extremely light sleeper, passed out or otherwise. 

The caller id said that it was Nathan who was calling. If it hadn't been such a pressing situation to get out of the house as soon as possible before Dan found him home and if Nathan's birthday the next day, Lucas would gladly have lit into his brother a million times over. Instead, he just merely hit ignore on his phone and continued making a beeline for the door.

It was too late. No sooner had Lucas reached the door, Dan came bumping down the stairs, looking angrier than Lucas had ever seen him. His eyes were bloodshot from not getting any sleep and from getting drunk one too many times.

"Whatdoyouthink_you_aredoing?" Dan demanded, slurring his words into a jumbled mix.

"Leaving," Lucas said, instantly going on defense mode. He dropped his duffel bag and cell phone on the ground, ignoring the sound of the phone breaking.

Dan laughed in his face and Lucas winced at the smell of alcohol on his breath. It was nearly enough to knock him over. Lucas hoped this would end swiftly.

"Like hell you are! You will leave when I tell you to leave and you will stay when I tell you to stay," he said, his words still slurring together. Lucas knew that the punches were about to start flying. He just hoped to God that there wouldn't be anything too serious.

Five seconds after he thought that, Dan's fist came flying to his face. Lucas managed to catch it. Drunken Dan's reflexes were much slower than Lucas's. It was a mistake though, for he wasn't watching Dan's other fist that came at the side. Lucas saw stars before he slowly slipped into blackness.

* * *

Nathan pounded his fist against his pillow, extremely ticked off at Deb once again. This time, she wouldn't allow him to go to the mansion to make sure things were all right with Lucas, because she claimed that Dan had been a bad influence on him. Since Lucas had ignored his calls twenty minutes ago and hadn't called him back, Nathan was beginning to get extremely worried about his brother.

"Mom! I have another parent, you know! If I want to go see Dan, then I have every right to!" Nathan yelled down the stairs.

"You will do as I say, Nathan Scott! If I tell you to stay here, then you are to stay here! There is no more arguing, or I will take away basketball!" Deb screamed up at him.

"I'm leaving whether you want me to or not! If you keep me locked up, then I'll choose Dan over you!" Nathan shouted back. It was a low blow, but he needed to go to the beach house. Lucas never ignored his calls, and if he did, he would return them five seconds later. So unless he was taking an extremely long time in the bathroom or making out with Peyton (both of which Nathan knew weren't happening at that point in time), something bad was going on with Lucas. He was determined to find out, regardless of the threats Deb had used. She wouldn't remember them by tomorrow morning anyways. That was the only advantage to having loud, drunken, fighting parents on the edge of divorce.

"Fine! Pick Dan over me! You'll be miserable for the rest of your life if you do!" Deb shouted. There was a sound of doors slamming and then silence. Nathan was now free to do whatever he wanted.

He quickly grabbed his cell phone off the desk where it had been sitting and headed out the door.

* * *

Lucas was just beginning to stir when the front door banged open, nearly taking his head off in the process. He groaned with the effort needed to move his head to avoid being smacked.

His entire body hurt, mostly his head though. His nose was bleeding profusely, while there was a deep throbbing in his right temple. His jaw felt battered and banged, as if he had hit on something when he had fallen to the floor. That was probably the case, but Lucas wouldn't put it past Dan to have hit him while he was unconscious anyways.

"Shit, Lucas, what happened to you?"

Nathan's voice made Lucas sit up faster, which made his head swim with pain.

"Give you three guesses," he managed to get out. He leaned heavily against the wall next to the door; hating the effort it took him to sit up. His ribs ached every time he inhaled and felt as though someone was driving a knife through them every time he exhaled.

"Dan?" Nathan's voice was sharp with disbelief. "I can't believe this! You really have to get out of here, Lucas."

"Peyton already offered to let me move in with her once her father leaves. I'm supposedly spending the night with her," Lucas said, making an effort to stand up now. Nathan offered his hand and Lucas gladly took it.

"Even still, you should seriously think about getting emancipated," he said as he helped Lucas over to the couch in the living room.

"I'm fifteen, Nate! No judge would seriously consider letting me go," Lucas said, wincing as he breathed in too deeply. Luckily, the bleeding in his nose stopped, so that made breathing easier. "Besides, you would they believe? Me, the abandoned son who is apparently overly depressed and has overdosed twice, or Dan Scott, trusted dealership owner and car salesman?"

Nathan sighed, sitting down next to his brother.

"This sucks. I never knew Dan could be so horrible," he said. Lucas shrugged, wincing again at the effort.

"He's usually not this bad. Something must have pissed him off today," he said, starting to stand up again.

"Where are you going?" Nathan demanded.

"To clean up and raid Deb's makeup cabinet to cover these bruises. There's no way I'm letting Peyton see these. She'd flip out," Lucas said, taking a few tests steps forward. It hurt to move, but it wasn't horrible like it had been five seconds before.

"Let me help you at least," Nathan said, getting off the couch as well. Lucas gratefully accepted the help and the two brothers went upstairs.

* * *

Peyton waited anxiously by the front door, waiting for Lucas to come back from getting his things at the beach house. It shouldn't have taken him this long, even if he did take the long way around through town and by the river court. Something must have happened. She had tried his cell phone and found his voice mail.

"Lucas, if you're not here in twenty minutes, I'm coming over there," she threatened, before closing her phone shut and getting off the windowsill. She headed up to her room to grab her sketchbook for something to do while she waited. Larry had gone to the store to get some groceries, after having seen the take-out containers and frozen pizzas Peyton had been living off for the past six weeks.

No sooner had she repositioned herself on the couch with her sketchbook in hand, Lucas and Nathan came walking up the steps. Lucas was limping slightly and Nathan had an angered, yet concerned look on his face.

"Finally," she muttered, leaping off the couch to get the door open. Lucas smiled at her, while Nathan just glared past her.

"Hey, Peyton," Lucas said, his voice slightly off. Peyton couldn't put her finger on it, but Lucas himself just seemed off. The bruises he had had this morning had seemingly disappeared and he looked like he had a huge headache.

"Hey," she said, moving out of the door to let both of them in. Nathan still had yet to say anything. "Are you two okay?"

Lucas looked at Nathan, as if daring him to say something. Instantly, Peyton knew something was up that they weren't telling her.

"_I_ am fine," Nathan said, stressing the I in his sentence. "Lucas, on the other hand, has a drunken ass of a father who feels the need to use him as a punching bag every chance he get."

"Are you okay, Luke?" Peyton asked, worry making her voice two octaves higher than it was usually.

"Great. Thanks, Nate," Lucas said dryly. Turning to Peyton, he added, "I'm fine, really."

"Lucas," Nathan said somewhat threateningly. Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Nathan feels the need to be an overprotective bear. Really, he's making it a lot worse than it was," Lucas said pointedly at Nathan. The taller Scott merely rolled his eyes.

"What happened, Lucas?" Peyton demanded, wanting to know what had happened this time.

"Nothing, really. I just misjudged Dan a little," Lucas fibbed. Peyton could see through the lie and now was determined to find out what happened.

"Lucas," she said, a seductive note entering her voice. "If you don't tell me, then I won't make the chocolate chip cookies I was planning on making."

"It's not worth it, Peyton," Lucas said, glaring at Nathan. Turning back to Peyton, he mouthed, _I'll tell you later_.

Larry chose that moment to make his entrance behind the two teenagers. Lucas jumped slightly at the sound of Larry's voice.

"Hello, Nathan! And Lucas, welcome back! I guess we're having four for diner tonight," the older Sawyer said happily. "Hi, Peyton."

"Hi, daddy," Peyton said, meekly. "What's for dinner? I'm starving."

The tension between the teenagers seemingly disappeared. Peyton went to the kitchen to help Larry, with Lucas and Nathan right behind her.

* * *

That night, Lucas couldn't sleep. He was in the Sawyers' guest bedroom, staring up at the ceiling, wishing he could sleep. His lack of being able to sleep had nothing to do with the dull ache in his ribs or the aching of his head. It was more than that, but Lucas couldn't figure out what.

The floorboards creaked outside in the hallway and the bedroom door opened slowly. Lucas shifted his weight so he was sitting up. Peyton crept into the bedroom, looking sheepish.

"Hey," she whispered, shutting the door behind her and coming to sit on the bed next to Lucas. "We never did get the chance to talk."

"Hey," Lucas whispered back, reaching over and wrapping his arm around her waist. "What do you want to talk about?"

Larry had kept them talking all through dinner and desert. After dinner, he put on an old movie and popped popcorn and the four of them watched the movie together. Afterwards, Nathan had gone home. Larry used the opportunity to question Lucas about every aspect of his life except the accident that took his mother's life. Lucas had left out the bits about him overdosing twice and getting hit by the car chasing after Haley. Then, at around eleven o'clock, Larry decided to go to bed. Peyton had gone upstairs an hour before, claiming she was exhausted. Now, it was close to one o'clock in the morning.

"You know what I want to talk about, Lucas," Peyton whispered back, trying to keep all anger out of her voice. It didn't work.

Lucas sighed and rolled over, turning away from her. He winced as he shifted his weight on his injured ribs.

"I can't really tell you that," Lucas said. Peyton opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "It's not that I don't want you to know, but I can't really remember any of it, except Dan coming downstairs and then waking up when Nathan came over. I'm sorry, Peyton."

He didn't tell her the part about Dan punching his lights out because he didn't want to alarm her. He was safe now, and she didn't need the extra worry.

"Is that it?" Peyton asked quietly. Lucas turned back over and nodded.

"That's it," he whispered. "Now what do you want to talk about?"

"Can you tell me why my house's burglar alarm went off the other day?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips. Even in the darkness, she could see Lucas blush, embarassed.

"Um... Yeah, I was kind of over here," he admitted. Peyton laughed loudly. "Shh!" he added, putting a silencing finger over her lips. "Do you want your dad to wake up?"

"No," she whispered, still giggling. "Why were you over here?"

"I needed to see you. I was actually going to apologize, but you were asleep," Lucas said. He turned away from her again, smiling. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Peyton went bright red. She was thankful that Lucas was turned away from her.

"Yeah, I've been told," she whispered. "Why?"

"You said that you loved me," Lucas said, his voice quiet now. "For a moment I thought you had woken up."

"I do," Peyton said. "I do love you, Lucas."

"I love you too, Peyton," Lucas said, turning back to her.

Peyton went to get off the bed, but he pulled her back.

"What?" she asked.

"Stay here tonight," he murmured in the darkness.

"I was hoping you would say that," she whispered back, curling up close to him. The two of them fell asleep, content to be in each other's arms.

* * *

** I thought this was a good ending. I take back what I said in the last chapter. This is by far the longest chapter I have written in one sitting for now. **

**Read and review! The time jump will come after the next chapter. Promise! As well as everything else...**


	35. One Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I am going to try something new in this chapter. I hope you all like it. This starts out two years into the future with lots of flashbacks, similar to the season premiere. For all those who haven't seen it yet, I am not giving any spoilers away. Don't worry.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 34**

**_(Lucas's voice over in italics. Flashbacks are in bold)_**

_One moment, your life could be going extremely well. The next, it could all come crashing down on you without any warning._

Lucas flipped through the photo album of the past two years, trying to get a good start for the next chapter for the novel he was secretly writing. He had written the first fourteen years and eleven months quite easily. Describing his mom had been hard, especially the accident that took her life and what had happened the first five months afterwards. But it felt good to get it out all the same.

The first page of photos in the album entitled Nathan's Fifteenth caught Lucas's eye. He remembered that really awful night, and with those memories, came the words he had been trying to find. He picked up his pen and notebook paper lying on the floor of his and Nathan's apartment and began to write.

_The way life changes is miraculous. One moment a person could be having the time of his life at the party his friends had thrown him. _

**Nathan couldn't believe the party everyone had thrown for him, and it was all a surprise too. It was **_**huge**_**! The entire school seemed to be there in the chilly January air, dancing to the beat of the rap music blaring out of the speakers. The lights that were lit above read: **_**Happy Birthday, Nate! **_**He was loving every minute of it.**

**Nathan couldn't see Lucas anywhere on the river court. He had seemingly disappeared the moment Brooke showed up with someone strange guy Nathan had never met before. Music blasted as he made his way over to Haley, who was standing next to Peyton, both girls acting as DJ's for the party.**

**"Have you seen Lucas anywhere?" he yelled over the music. Haley shook her head, while Peyton nodded.**

**"He said he had to go back to my house for a little while. He mentioned something about grabbing a few more packages of sodas and waters, since we're almost out!" she yelled back. Glancing at her watch, she added, "That was four hours ago!"**

**The huge, raging party that was going on in Nathan's honor had started at eight o'clock sharp. It was now getting close to one o'clock in the morning and the party was just beginning to slow down. A little.**

**"I'll be back! Don't do anything important while I'm gone!" he yelled, kissing Haley. Lowering his voice and moving so he was talking right into her ear, he added, "Thanks for the party. I'm having an amazing time."**

**Haley smiled at him and kissed him back. "You're welcome," she said as they broke apart.**

_The next, he could be at the police station, turning in his own father on account of child abuse._

**Nathan couldn't believe what had happened in the short half hour since he had left his birthday party. He had found Dan and Lucas going at it again in the beach house; one was drunk, while the other was fighting to get the knife out of the other's hand.**

**Now the three of them were standing in the middle of the police station, glaring at each other. Lucas was glaring at Dan, who was glaring back at him through bloodshot, drunken eyes. **

**"This is all your fault, wench," he snarled. Nathan quickly intervened as his father took a step forward towards Lucas.**

**"Leave him alone," he warned. Lucas sighed behind him, before sinking into one of the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room of the police station. His bruises hurt like hell, especially the newly inflicted ones. He had merely gone back to the beach house to grab the rest of his things, not expecting Dan to be awake at twelve-thirty at night. He had been sorely mistaken though, and it had ended up in a huge fight. Thankfully, before Lucas could get seriously injured, or Dan could end up doing something he seriously regretted, Nathan intervened by calling the cops. Now, they were waiting for Detective Ryan Hicks to come and speak to them.**

**"Scott family!" a tall, impressive, dark haired man called from the entrance to a glass enclosed room. **

**"You up for this?" Nathan asked quietly as Lucas managed to stand up. Dan had already moved forward, grumbling about something under his breath.**

**"I have to be," Lucas said simply, catching Nathan's shoulder as the room swam. "Anyways, how else are you going to prove Dan's a dick?"**

**"Good point," Nathan said, moving slowly so Lucas could manage the walk. The latest fight had resulted in Lucas re-injuring his head and ribs, but nothing extremely serious. **

**"I should probably call Peyton," Lucas muttered as they crossed the police station's main floor to the office. "She's probably flipping out by now."**

**"I called her earlier, when I said I was going to the bathroom," Nathan admitted. "She's really worried about you."**

**"What did you tell her?" Lucas asked gruffly, wincing as he breathed in too deeply. **

**"That Dan was drunk and we were on our way to the police station," Nathan answered. "There wasn't much else I needed to tell her. She promised to take care of the party."**

**"God, I love her," Lucas said, putting his free hand around his ribcage. The two brothers paused right outside the door.**

**"You ready for this?" Nathan whispered, rephrasing his first question.**

**"Nope, not at all. Let's do this," Lucas whispered back, putting on a brave face and walking into the office unaided.**

_One moment you think you have someone pegged and know exactly what he is going to do._

**"Dan Scott, do you deny these charges made by your two sons, Lucas Eugene Scott and Nathan Royal Scott?" Detective Hicks asked, sitting across from the three of Scotts at his giant desk.**

**Dan stood up and took three steps towards Lucas. Nathan, who was standing on the other side of the room, moved to go in between them. **

_The next, he's unexpectedly trying to beat your brains out in front of the police._

"**I deny every word that comes out of this filthy liar's mouth," Dan said evenly, before curling his hand into a fist and punching Lucas in the jaw. **

**Detective Hicks gasped, before hitting a number on his phone while Nathan stepped in between Lucas and Dan once again.**

**"Dad! Leave him alone! He hasn't done **_**anything**_** to you!" he yelled, disbelief at his father's actions coloring his tone. It still surprised him that Dan would do this, even after all the things he had seen already. It just wasn't the father he knew.**

**"Mr. Scott, you're going to need to come with us," a burly looking police officer said, taking Dan's raised fists and forcing them behind his back. Clasping them in irons, the police officer began to lead the older Scott out of the room, listing his rights as he did so.**

**"Nathan, close the door please, son. I would like to talk to you and Lucas alone," Detective Hicks said, motioning towards the open door. People in the waiting room were staring into it, shell-shocked by what they had just seen. They had never expected respected car salesman Dan Scott to ever punch someone else, his own son illegitimate or otherwise, especially. **

**"Lucas," Detective Hicks said, addressing the extremely injured teen. Lucas looked up, rubbing his now bruised jaw. The swelling had already set in, making Lucas's face look like a pizza. **

**"Yes sir?" he asked, his words sounding off because of the swelling. It was hard for him to talk. **

**"How long has this abusing been going on?" **

**"Ever since I returned home from rehab two months ago," Lucas admitted. Nathan gasped in shock. He hadn't known it had been going on **_**that**_** long. His brother certainly did a great job of hiding things. "There was a two week span were he stopped, because I went to Virginia to visit my grandparents with my uncle, but other than that, at least once a day."**

**Detective Hicks sighed, taking off his reading glasses and rubbing his eyes. **

**"We have enough evidence alone to lock your father up for a very long time," he said. "He's been drinking over the limit quite often as his blood tests show, by the looks of it starving you, and also abusing you. We could lock him up somewhere between ten to fifteen years."**

_One moment a guy could have a home, somewhat of a family, and food on the table at least twice a day._

**"What would happen to me?" Lucas asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "Nathan's got Deb."**

**"Is there anyone related to you that you could live with? Like your mother perhaps?" Detective Hicks asked. Lucas inhaled sharply, wincing again.**

**"His mother died in a car accident several months ago," Nathan answered for him. Lucas shot his brother a grateful look. **

**"I'm sorry," Detective Hicks said, looking down at his sheet. "I overlooked that. Well, this says your Uncle Keith is in town and willing to be your legal guardian if anything should ever happen to you."**

_The next, he could be living on his own._

**"No offense, sir, but I would prefer living on my own. Keith can hardly look after himself," Lucas said, playing with his hands nervously.**

**"All right. I will get a lawyer to draw up the emancipation forms for you and you can start finding a job. For now, though, I'd suggest you stay with a friend," Detective Hicks said, looking meaningfully at Nathan. **

"Lucas! You home?" Nathan yelled from the front door. Lucas jumped, shutting the old photo albums and storing them back on the shelf.

"Yeah! In here!" Lucas called back, getting off of the floor. He quickly stored his loose papers behind the photo albums and shoved the pen in his pocket.

Nathan came into the room, carrying a couple of bags.

"Good. The front door was open and I kind of freaked out," he admitted. "There's more bags in the car."

"Okay," Lucas said, moving past Nathan to go out the door. "Why did you flip out? I've left the door open a million times before when we've gone out."

"Umm… You haven't seen a newspaper today, have you?" Nathan said, coming back into the living room, newspaper under his arm.

Lucas shook his head. "I've been at the hospital until about twenty minutes ago. Why?"

"Here," Nathan said, tossing the newspaper to him. Lucas looked at the front headline. His blood went cold and heart began to race. _**Dan Scott: Released From Jail**_.

_One moment, your life could be going extremely well. The next, it could all come crashing down on you without any warning.

* * *

_

**If you are totally confused, PM me or leave a review saying so. Otherwise, review, review!! **


	36. Life Can Change In The Blink Of An Eye

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.****

* * *

Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 35**

_Life can change in the blink of an eye. The most you can do is try and keep up._

Nathan watched in shocked amusement as Lucas picked himself off the floor. He had passed out when he had read the headlines and his face had grown chalky white. Now, he was shaking horribly and Nathan thought he was going to pass out again.

"Luke? You okay?"

Lucas looked at Nathan, his face full of shock. He slowly shook his head.

"Not really."

His voice was somehow calm and composed, despite his outward appearance. Still, as Nathan watched carefully, Lucas drew in a couple of breaths and the color began to come back to his face.

"So… What are we going to do about Dan?" Nathan asked.

"What can we do?" Lucas retorted. He sat on the old ratty couch and leaned back. "I think we should call Keith."

_Someone you've known and loved for many years can just up and leave at any second without any reason as to why they're leaving._

**Lucas answered his cell phone, half awake the morning after Nathan's birthday party. He was sore and hurting all over from the bruises Dan had inflicted on him. His ribs hurt the worst.**

**Lucas was staying at Peyton's until the police department could force Dan into signing the emancipation papers that would make him officially on his own. **

**Peyton was curled up next to him, fast asleep. She had freaked out when she had seen his appearance last night, but didn't fuss over him like Nathan had been doing earlier that night.**

**"Hello?" he managed to croak, wincing at the effort it took him to speak.**

**_"I'm sorry, Luke. I'm moving back to Virginia,"_ Keith said. The background noise sounded like he was driving. **

**"Why?" was all Lucas could ask.**

_**"It's not important," **_**Keith said. Lucas could tell that his uncle was lying, but decided to ignore it.**

**"Will you ever come back?"**

_**"Probably not. I'm sorry, kid, but there's some things I need to get away from here."**_

**"Dan's in jail. Nathan and I turned him in last night."**

_**"Are you okay, Luke?"**_

**Keith knew all about the child abuse Dan was doing towards Lucas. He had actually witnessed it once, but up until last night, Lucas refused to let anyone help him. **

**"He ended up trying to stab me with a knife. I'm fine," Lucas lied, wincing as he breathed in too deeply. His ribs were killing him!**

_**"That's good. Look, I'm sorry I'm not going to be there to look after you and all, but it's your…"  
**_**The phone on the other line was cut off. Lucas sighed and shut his phone, before crawling back under the blankets next to Peyton.**

**"Who was that?" she murmured sleepily. Lucas kissed her on the forehead before answering.**

**"That was Keith. He's moving to Virginia."  
"I'm sorry, Luke," she whispered, before inching closer to him. "Are you okay?"**

_**No**_**, Lucas thought. **_**I feel like shit and my uncle is moving. **_**Instead, he said, "Yeah, I'm fine."**

**"I love you, Lucas Scott."**

**"I love you, too, Peyton Sawyer."

* * *

**"You positive, Luke? It has been two years since we've seen him," Nathan reminded him. "And he didn't exactly leave a good reason for leaving." 

"I know!" Lucas half-shouted. "But what else can I do? Peyton and Haley are in the hospital, Brooke's in the process of moving back to Wilmington, and Deb is dead!"

"There's a chance that he doesn't know you where you live," Nathan suggested. "You don't have to go anywhere, just stay here!"

"What about school? What about basketball, Nate? It is my last year here and I don't want _him_ ruining it for me."

"Lucas…"

"No. You know what? I'm going to see Peyton!"

Lucas grabbed his sweatshirt from the couch cushion and stormed out the door, slamming it loudly behind him.

_

* * *

To see the person you have had a huge crush on since the seventh grade and have been in love with for the past two years lying on the ground, looking like she had just been through a round of Dan beating up on her is frightening. Seeing your best friend lying next to her, and knowing that you're the cause of both of them being there is terrifying._

**Two years after Nathan's fifteenth birthday party, Lucas found himself at **_**Henry's**_**, trying to decide whether or not to go in. He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't drink anything, but he had had an extremely long day and just wanted to get away from it all.**

**Footsteps behind him reminded Lucas of the company with him tonight. Both Peyton and Haley had decided to come with him on their way to the movie theater. They knew about the day Lucas had had and wanted to keep him from doing anything completely stupid.**

**"Lucas, come on! The movie is starting in twenty minutes!" Haley urged, taking a few steps in the other direction. Peyton, however, put her hand on his shoulder.**

**"You okay?" she asked in his ear. "Mr. Howard was being a dick. You didn't do anything wrong."**

**"I know," Lucas said back, feeling drawn to the smell of alcohol and sounds of loud music. "It's just nerve-wracking, having him berate me in front of the entire class like that."**

**"Lucas! Come on!" Haley yelled, laughing at something ahead. **

**"Come on, Luke! I really want to go see this movie!" Peyton begged, taking his hand and tugging him forward. "Please!"**

**"All right," Lucas agreed, taking a few steps forward. **

**Suddenly, three men, all drunk, came out of the bar. They spotted Lucas, Peyton, and Haley and walked after them.**

**"Hey, sweetheart!" the tallest, fattest, ugliest one yelled to Peyton. The blonde girl ignored them, while Lucas turned around. **

**"Come on!" Haley hissed, pulling on his hand. Lucas sighed and let Haley lead him away from the men.**

**The men, however, weren't through with them. The leanest of the three caught up and grabbed Peyton on the hand. Lucas and Haley hadn't noticed that their friend was with them; they were instead talking about the science project a little ways ahead. **

**"Hey, my friend was talking to you! I would advise you to answer!" he said. Peyton tried to squeeze out of his grasp, but couldn't.**

**"Lucas!" she screamed, just as the guy holding her took out a knife. **

**"Say another word and you're dead," he threatened, pressing the blade to her throat.**

**Peyton whimpered, but said nothing. Lucas, having heard the scream, turned and was now racing back towards her. **

**"Lucas!" she shouted again as one of the other men met him halfway. It was the biggest of the three, while the other one went after Haley.**

**The last thing Peyton saw before everything went blank was Lucas being punched in the left side of his ribs…**

**Lucas winced from the blow, feeling the already weakened spot break under contact. He managed to throw in a punch or two more before the guy backed off. Lucas tensed, expecting another attack.**

**That's when he saw Nathan… and Haley. Haley was lying on the ground, unconscious, with Nathan standing over her, cell phone in hand. **

**"Lucas!" he yelled, just before everything went black.**

**The last thing Lucas saw was Peyton and he prayed to God that she would live.**

_The utmost feeling of fear is when you are completely helpless._

Lucas paced around the small waiting room of Tree Hill Hospital, waiting for news of Peyton. She had been rushed back into surgery for the third time since she was admitted to the hospital six weeks ago. This time, her kidneys started to fail due to the poison one of the strangers had put into her system.

"Sawyer family?" a doctor called, nearly two hours after Lucas had arrived at the hospital.

"That's me," Lucas said, stopping his pacing and walked over to the doctor. "How is she?"

"Not good. We aren't sure what kind of drug is in her system, so we can't treat her," the doctor said grimly, putting his hand on Lucas's shoulder. "I'm sorry, son, but until we find more information, I don't think Ms. Sawyer or Ms. James are going to make it through the end of the month."

_The moments in your life that you are dreading tend to show up faster than those that you are looking forward to. Things like seeing your abusive father for the first time in two years tend to come at you like a freight train, while waiting for your friend to wake up comes slower than Christmas._

Brooke sat next to Haley in the same spot she had been sitting in for the past three weeks. No one else dared to touch the chair that she sat in now. It was unofficially dubbed her chair.

Haley had been better off than Peyton had in the beginning, because Nathan had arrived in time to beat the other guy's brains out, while Peyton had to fend for herself because of the jerk that attacked Lucas. Now, it didn't matter who was better off in the beginning. If they couldn't find the name of the drug and the antidote fast, there wouldn't be a Haley James or a Peyton Sawyer any longer.

Brooke had only left the hospital when Lucas did, so maybe once every five days or so. She could care less about school and friends. The only thing that really mattered in her life at that moment was Haley.

Brooke used the time alone with her unconscious cousin to think about how her life had changed over the past two years. First of all, at the end of the month regardless of whether Haley made it or not, Brooke was moving to Wilmington with her parents. She had fought and bitched about that for three months, but in the end, her parents won. What threw them over the edge was Haley being attacked on the street. The second thing she thought about, and quite often, was how her life had gotten so out of wak. Before Haley moved in and she started hanging out with Lucas again, Brooke had been the pretty, popular non-cheerleader of the school. She had been vice president of the student council for three years in a row, everybody's best friend, and though her grades weren't perfect, model student for the entire ninth and tenth grade.

It was the end of tenth grade and the start of her junior year when things actually started changing. Perhaps for the better, perhaps for the worse, it was really your point of view on things. Brooke's grades had come up from high C's and low B's, she had even more friends, she was now president of the student council, and she was a cheerleader. But there was something missing from her life, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Brooke."

Lucas's soft voice at the doorway made Brooke look up. His blue eyes were frightened and full of guilt. Something bad had happened.

"What is it, Luke?" she asked, preparing herself for the worst.

"It's not either of the girls," Lucas promised, looking down at his feet. After knowing Lucas for nearly five years, Brooke could tell when something was up. Now was definitely the time.

"What is it?" Brooke asked again, feeling a cold pit of dread hit her stomach.

* * *

Nathan sat on the apartment's steps, waiting for Taylor to drop by to give him a lift to the hospital. Lucas had called ten minutes earlier, barely able to talk, telling him that Haley and Peyton more than likely would die before the month was up. Nathan couldn't comprehend it, it was too awful. Peyton and Haley, the two girls Nathan loved most in the world, gone… The thought was unbearable.

"Well, well, well," an all too familiar voice said as a person cast a shadow over Nathan. The young teen looked up, only to see the one face in the world he never wanted to see again.

Dan Scott loomed above Nathan, glaring down at his son.

_Life can change in the blink of an eye. The most you can do is try and keep up.

* * *

_

**The quote at the beginning and the end is from Ferris Buler's Day Off. I rewrote it a tad, but that's where it mostly came from. The rest of the quotes I made up myself. **

**I rewrote this chapter about a billion times (nearly literally), before I finally gave up and completely deleted all the things I had written. I then wrote this chapter. I am still not happy with the way it turned out, but at least it beat my page quota that I set for each chapter. **

**Review please! They are my inspiration. If not for you guys, I would have deleted this story a _long_ time ago before I ever hit thirty chapters. That, with help from Stormstar... Thank you so much guys!**


	37. Rainy Nights

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 37**

Rain was falling steadily as Lucas walked onto the river court. The overhead lights were dim and cast eerie shadows onto the bleachers and actual court. He ignored these shadows as he pulled out a long lost ball from underneath one of the picnic tables and began to play against invisible opponents.

Before long, Nathan joined him. This was their nightly ritual and had been ever since Deb had died a year ago. After the dishes were done from dinner, Lucas would leave the house first and head over to the river court. It was an unspoken thing between them, for no apparent reason.

Lucas passed Nathan the ball so he could shoot a couple of baskets. Both of them were quiet, not saying a word. They never pushed each other to say anything, knowing that if they were going to talk, they would do it on their own terms.  
Both Lucas and Nathan had grown a lot since the first time they met each other at the Scott family mansion two years ago. Nathan had grown more quiet and brooding, which was Lucas's influence on him. Lucas now rarely talked to anyone, unless things grew serious. The things he had said earlier at the apartment and then at the hospital were a huge shock to anyone who had known him these past couple of years. The only person who was lucky enough to get him to say more than one or two words was now lying in the hospital.

"Dan came to the house looking for you today. That's why I couldn't make it to the hospital," Nathan said as Lucas hit a perfect three-pointer.

The rain didn't seem to bother them. Nothing did. It had snowed a couple of weeks ago, yet they still came and played that night. It was the only thing in their lives they could really depend on.

"I figured," Lucas said honestly, as Nathan did a lay-up. "I got your text message."

"How're the girls?" Nathan asked, knowing Lucas wouldn't need any explanation. To any outsider, this conversation would seem exceedingly strange. The ritual of playing was probably bizarre as well. But there were no outsiders out that night. They were all in their homes, probably watching the evening news at that point, learning that Dan Scott was now out of jail and there was a chance of more rain tomorrow.

"Peyton's in worse shape in Haley. She had to have emergency surgery earlier," Lucas said, passing the ball to Nathan and sitting down on the picnic table. He put his head in his hands and stared out to the river. "Brooke knows. I told her today."

"I thought you weren't going to tell anyone until things grew serious!" Nathan protested, stopping in the middle of the court. They had switched topics, from the discussion of their girlfriends being in the hospital to their money problems.

"It did grow serious," Lucas said shortly, not elaborating. He never did anymore, so it was totally expected. That didn't make any less annoying to the people who had to put up with it.

"When?"

"After Peyton's kidneys failed."

"What did Brooke say?"

"She said she could try and help. She had to ask."

"I'm sorry I can't do anything to help, Lucas. I've looked everywhere to get a job, but there are no openings."

"It's okay, Nate."

That was a lie and they both knew it. They had been having money problems ever since the auto-body shop where they both had worked shut down. Luckily, Lucas had been working at the bookstore at that point in time to help cover the smaller expenses like clothes and not exactly necessary things like books and basketballs, so they still had some cash income.

"No, it's not, Lucas!" Nathan protested, completely missing his next shot in anger.

"I found another job," Lucas said, shrugging as he got off the picnic table again. He got the basketball and sank it from three yards away. "It pays well."

"Where's it at?" Nathan asked, figuring he could take it instead. Lucas had already done too much for him, and the younger Scott was trying his hardest to pay his brother back.

"It's an assistant coaching job for the girls' basketball team," Lucas said, shrugging. "I took it on the spot."

"That's great, Lucas!"

Nathan knew how much Lucas liked coaching. He had done it for a year and a half already in the rec-league teams.

"But we're going to need some financial help until the season starts," Lucas reminded his brother. "There's another auto shop opening up soon."

"I can work there," Nathan offered. "Where's it at?"

"Have no idea. Check the web."

Nathan nearly groaned in frustration at Lucas's vague answers. It was obvious that the blonde wasn't in the talking mood.

"When does it open?"

"Two weeks. Rent's due a week after that."

Nathan sighed, running his hand through his rain-soaked hair. It was a move he had picked up from Lucas that he did when he was agitated or thinking.

"What can we do?"

"Have no idea."

"You going to see Peyton tomorrow?"

The conversation once again changed. When Lucas started giving three word answers about anything, it was time to change the subject. Nathan had grown used to it, though it still aggravated him to no end that his brother wouldn't open up the way he used to.

"More than likely," Lucas said, hesitating slightly. Nathan could sense his brother was going to say more, but choosing his words carefully.

"Just spit it out already!" he grumbled too lowly for Lucas to hear him.

"I was thinking about stopping by _Henry's_ later, see if I could find out which laxative they used."

Nathan stared at Lucas, taken aback. That was probably the worst idea he had ever heard. Going to that bar could mean that the two of them end up in the same situation as Peyton and Haley, or worse off.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lucas," Nathan said slowly. "After all, your ribs are just beginning to heal from the attack! If they get damaged again…"

"I know!" Lucas interrupted angrily. Nathan took a step back, surprised at Lucas's outburst. That made it two in one day. Amazing. "But I can't stand here and do nothing! And by the way, I'm fine!"

"Lucas, you're _not_ fine!" Nathan protested. "You may act fine, but it's obvious that you aren't!"

"Gee, I wonder why? You try having your ribs punched in, your abusive…"

Lucas's voice trailed off and his eyes grew wide as he stared across the river court. Nathan slowly turned around and saw Dan Scott standing across the court, smiling at the two of them politely.

* * *

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

Brooke groaned, sitting up in her bed and stretching to answer the phone. She had come home from the hospital earlier that night, planning on just taking a shower before heading back out. But when she had come into her room to grab some clothes, her bed looked extremely inviting after the long hours in the hospital chair. Before she had known it, she was waking up to the phone ringing.

_"Ms. Davis, this is Doctor Roberts from Tree Hill Memorial," _the voice on the other end said. _"Your cousin has woken up."_

Brooke's eyes went wide and she shrieked with happiness. She didn't care that she had woken her parents up or half the block. Haley was awake and that was all that mattered.

"Thank you, Doctor Roberts! I'll be there in ten minutes," she said, hanging up the phone. Grabbing her cell phone, she quickly dialed Lucas's cell phone, knowing that he and Nathan would be out at the river court at that time.

Three rings and the voicemail picked up. Brooke quickly left a message, ordering him to call her back as soon as possible, before grabbing some clothes and heading out of her room.

* * *

Lucas heard his cell phone go off in his pocket, but didn't feel like answering it. He just stared at Dan as the older Scott took a few steps across the court to stand face to face with both of his sons.

"Lucas," he said, nodding curtly. Turning to Nathan, he added, "You can leave now. I have a lot I need to talk about with my first born."

Nathan flinched, as did Lucas.

"Whatever you say, say it in front of him. I'm just going to tell him anyways," Lucas said, looking apologetically at his brother. Nathan merely shrugged.

"It's okay, I have some homework I need to do anyways. See you at home, Luke," he said, before walking off the court. Dan watched his youngest go, feeling absolutely no remorse for insulting him.

"We're alone. Talk," Lucas said bluntly. Though he was an author, he was never one for long conversations.

"I _am_ sorry for what I did to you in the past," Dan said, his emotions unreadable in his face. Lucas highly doubted that what Dan said was true. "But that's not what I came to do."

"Figures," Lucas muttered, glaring at the man that was supposedly his father. "You apologize and then don't mean it. Can we get to the point? I kind of would like to avoid getting pneumonia."

"You didn't seem to have that problem before," Dan retorted, getting riled up in an instant. He sighed, relaxing his tense shoulders. He handed Lucas a book. "Here. This is what I came to give you. Read it. If you never want to talk to me again after that, then I don't care."

Lucas took the book, his emotions confused. None of that showed on his face though. He had become extremely good at hiding his emotions behind a blank mask nowadays. It had become required ever since he had become emancipated two years ago.

"The emancipation was the best thing you could give me," Lucas said as Dan went to walk back to the black car that was parked on the edge of the river court. "I don't need any of this."

"Take it anyways. Consider it as my way of making up the past seventeen years to you," Dan said, giving Lucas another million-dollar smile before disappearing.

"Is it any wonder that guy sold so many cars? Honestly," Lucas growled, holding the brown paper covered book in one hand. It was starting to get wet from the rain. Even though it was a present from Dan, Lucas couldn't stand to see the book get ruined.

He sighed and followed in Nathan's footsteps, heading on his way back to the apartment when he remembered his cell phone out. He pulled it out, tucking the book under his soaked t-shirt as he did so.

_"Lucas, call me as soon as you get this! It's Brooke, incase you haven't noticed. I have some great news!"_

Brooke's cheery voice filled the air, making Lucas smile slightly. He hadn't heard Brooke this happy in a while, not since before the accident. Something great must have happened.

_Ring… Ring… Ring… "Hello?"_

"Hey, Brooke. It's Lucas. What's up?"

_"Luke, come to the hospital as soon as you can. Call Nathan and have him come as well."_

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, getting worried.

_"It's Haley. She woke up!"

* * *

_

Lucas and Nathan arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. Lucas decided to stop by Peyton's room first, to give Nathan some private time with Haley. It had been six weeks since the couple had had an actual conversation and he didn't want to intrude.

He sat down in his usual spot and took Peyton's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, baby. Hales just woke up," he told her. "We're all waiting on you to wake up now. So if you can hear me, open one of those beautiful green eyes for me, all right? Let me know that you're still with me, Peyton."

Nothing happened. The heart monitor stayed the same. Her breathing stayed the same. There was no movement. Lucas expected that, but it still hurt him all the same. He had woken up for her when he was in the hospital. Why couldn't she do the same for him?

"Dan's out of jail. He stopped by the river court to talk to me. It was the first conversation we've had where I wasn't high and he wasn't drunk. It was actually pretty good, Peyton. He gave me a book, which I'm probably never going to read."

"Lucas?"

Nathan's voice sounded from the door. Lucas turned around, hating himself for taking his eyes away from Peyton. He never wanted to leave her side, and if it weren't for his friends and the doctors, he probably never would.

"Haley wants to talk to you."

Lucas nodded, slipping his hand out of Peyton's grasp. As he got up to go out of the room, a small voice called him back.

"Lucas?"

* * *

**Dun. Dun. DUN!! Cliffhanger off of a pretty decent chapter! I was amazed. I didn't add any flashbacks or things like that because I couldn't think of anything to write at the time. Dan's change of heart and Deb's death will be explained in the next couple of chapters.**


	38. Going Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: This is a Leyton chapter.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality **

**Chapter 37**

_"Lucas?"_

The soft voice made Lucas freeze in his tracks. Nathan had already left the room to go back to Haley's, so there was only one other person that the voice could belong to. That person wasn't supposed to wake up, either.

"Peyton?"

His voice was soft and quiet, like hers. He could hardly bring himself to turn around, incase that his subconscious was imagining it. It had been imagining a lot lately, with nightmares of Peyton leaving him forever…

He slowly turned around and felt his heart nearly burst with happiness as he saw those vivid green eyes that he had been dying to see for so long staring back at him.

Peyton felt better than she had in a long time. Seeing him, her own hero, standing there in front of her, shell-shocked, was better than any medicine anyone could ever give her.

_"Peyton?"_ his voice was shocked, but his bright blue eyes were relieved.

Her stomach ached and she felt as though she had been run over by a tank. Her left wrist felt as though it weighed twenty million pounds, but all that went away as Lucas walked over to her.

"Hi," she said, making an effort to smile at him.

Lucas looked as though he were about to cry, he was so happy. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, before sitting down in the hospital chair and taking her hand.

"God, Peyton, I missed you so much," he whispered huskily.

"I missed you, too, Luke," she murmured back. "I don't want that to ever happen again."

"Me either. If we're never apart again, it will be too soon," he agreed. He started playing with her fingers.

"How's Haley?" Peyton asked, enjoying the tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach that the movement of her fingers was causing. It felt good. It made her feel alive.

"Awake. I swear, you two planned it like this," Lucas teased, smiling at her. It was the first smile he had given to anyone in a while. Six weeks to be exact.

"Yeah. Go through hell together and then wake up at the same time," Peyton said, her tone bitingly sarcastic. Lucas merely rolled his eyes, not taking any offense like anyone else would have. She didn't mean it anyways.

"So, did you hear anything that I told you?" Lucas asked hesitantly. He had told her a lot of things that she more than likely would have never heard had she been awake.

"I heard the part about Dan getting out of jail. And that you loved me."

"I do, Peyton. I love you more than anything in the world."

"I love you, too, Lucas. I've been struggling to wake up so I can tell you that. And so I can finally kick that guy's ass for doing this to me."

Lucas smiled, knowing that nothing would ever keep his Peyton down. It made him fall in love with her even more.

"Looks like we got lucky with that new drug treatment," a doctor commented, coming into Peyton's room. Lucas and Peyton started, and Lucas dropped Peyton's hand.

"Hi, Doctor Roberts," Lucas greeted the brown-haired doctor with casual indifference. Peyton wondered if Doctor Roberts was the doctor for all ER patients. He had been Lucas's doctor when that car had hit him two years ago….

"Ms. Sawyer, how are you feeling?" the man asked, taking a chart and flipping through a couple of pages. He scribbled something down on one of them.

"Fine," she said, sounding convincing even to Lucas.

"We'll let you rest for a couple of days and then release you by this weekend along with your friend Haley. I will be back to check on you later. If you feel any sort of pain anywhere, hit the call button and a nurse will be in shortly after."

Then the doctor left, leaving the happy couple alone again.

* * *

A few days later, both Peyton and Haley were released from the hospital with strict orders to rest and recover. Both of them had had large amounts of a completely new drug in their system and the doctors weren't entirely sure on the side effects.

Both girls were staying at Peyton's house now, since Brooke was moving to Charleston. Nathan and Lucas were working on redoing the guest bedroom so Haley could have a place to stay. In the meantime, she would be sleeping in Larry Sawyer's room, who was on a yearlong trip to somewhere in the Indian Ocean.

Two weeks had passed since the girls were released from the hospital. Lucas and Peyton were sitting on the couch downstairs, watching TV and merely enjoying each other's company. They weren't really watching the show on. They were too concentrated on each other's faces to do much else.

"What are you thinking, Blondie?" Lucas asked, seeing the brooding look visible on Peyton's face.

"I'm thinking about the first day we met," Peyton said, a faint smile touching her face. "To think, if Nathan hadn't pissed you off, we might not be here right now."

"Maybe, maybe not. I wasn't really paying any attention to what Nathan was saying anyways," Lucas admitted. "I was too busy thinking about you."

"Really?" Peyton asked, her voice spiking in curiosity.

"Yeah. You know, in seventh grade, I used to watch you."

"No way! Lucas! What did you use to watch?"

A morbid curiosity to find out drove Peyton to ask her next question.

"What exactly did you watch?"

"Your legs, mostly. From far away, they're stunning, but up close they're a little chickeny."

"Thanks, I think," Peyton said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, believe me, that's a compliment," Lucas said, his voice husky with desire.

"I want to go out tonight," Peyton said suddenly. Lucas stared at her, shocked. Every time he had brought up going out, Peyton had firmly said no. Lucas had accepted it, but she could tell that he had always been a little disappointed in her for not being brave enough to face the outside world yet. It was hard enough getting her to go school nowadays. She always freaked out that someone was going to attack her. Haley was the same way, but somehow, they made it.

"Where do you want to go?" Lucas asked, struggling to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"You remember that café we went to way back when?" Peyton asked. Lucas nodded, smiling at the memory.

"I think that would be the perfect place to go," he said, taking her hand and getting up. She stood up too, wincing as her stomach hurt. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Give me a minute," she said through clenched teeth. "I'll be fine. This happened before."  
Lucas's face grew concerned and Peyton instantly berated herself for saying that. Earlier that day, before Lucas and Nathan had come over, Peyton had barely been able to breathe from the pain in her stomach. She had made Haley swear not to tell anyone, else they would try to take her back to the doctors.

"What happened?" Lucas asked. He looked upset and concerned, but not angry, which was the reaction Peyton had been expecting. It surprised her to know that he wasn't angry with her. Of course, then again, a lot of what Lucas did surprised her.

"I, uh, kind of had a little episode this morning. I was starting to get up to use the bathroom and I um… I blacked out. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to ruin it."

As she had been talking, the ache in her stomach had gone away. It was relieving, feeling that sharp pain go away.

"And you call me stubborn," Lucas grunted. "Seriously, I actually listened to reason when people decided to tell me what to do. You... you are insane."

"I love you to," Peyton said, rolling her eyes. Lucas sighed, before taking her hand.

"I want to try something," he murmured in her ear. "Get on my back."

"Lucas, no! I can walk!" Peyton protested, but he was already pulling her on top of him.

"I don't want you to injure yourself."

"I won't!"

"Humph."

"Lucas! You could seriously hurt yourself!"

"Don't flatter yourself. You don't weigh _that_ much."

Peyton swatted Lucas on the back of the head, earning a laugh.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Lucas Scott?"

"I think you might have mentioned something once or twice."

Peyton smiled, as did Lucas. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed his shoulder. He groaned, but it wasn't in annoyance.

"This could have its advantages after all," Peyton said, laughing as she kissed him again.

"Are you trying to kill me? Those kisses drive me insane," Lucas said, turning his head around so he could look at her.

"We could stay in tonight," Peyton said seductively. "I am not that hungry."

"Hmm… That's a tough choice," Lucas said, pretending to think it over. "But you know, Haley and Nathan are upstairs. If we go… out, we can go to my place."

Peyton smiled in agreement.

"I like that option better. But I kind of lied," she said.

"About what?"

He instantly tensed, suspecting something bad. Peyton inwardly sighed. It was cute that he was trying to protect her and everything, but this was getting annoying!

"I am starving!"

"Oh."  
His body relaxed again. "I think I can take care of that."

"Let's go!" she said, tapping him lightly on the shoulder like a jockey would do a horse.

"Ha, Ha, Sawyer," Lucas said, before taking a few steps towards the door, before falling flat on his face.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked, instantly sliding off his back.

"Guess I was wrong too," Lucas said, breathing deeply. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Lucas?"

Peyton instantly grew worried as he continued to struggle to breathe. Then, the pain was gone, and his blue eyes were teasing.

"Man, you are so gullible!" he teased. He hid behind his blank mask again, knowing that what he had said was a lie. But it wasn't his heart that had hurt. That had healed the moment Peyton had woken up.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Don't ever do that to me again, or I swear, a heart attack will be the least of your worries!"

Lucas winced at the sound of his middle name and pulled himself off the floor.

"I swear I will never do that to you again," he promised, kissing her on the lips.

"Can we go now?"

Lucas nodded, before taking her hand. Together, they walked out of the house and towards their favorite café.

* * *

**Okay, I am having serious writer's block right now on this story. I cut this off before I babbled on. I must have rewritten this chapter a million times and once again, I don't like this chapter.**

**Next time will include Naley, some Brooke and Lucas scenes, a lot of Leyton, and possibly even some Dan/Lucas scenes. **

**This was just a fluffy filler until I can get my computer back and write from the outline. **

**Read and review!**


	39. Nightmares, Vodka, and Orange Juice

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 38**

_(Dreams are bold italics Lucas's voice over in italics. Flashbacks in bold.)_

_Dreams have a funny, somewhat sadistic way, of forcing us to remember things we try to forget._

_**Lucas sat in a car, in the passenger's seat. The scene outside was familiar. Stars were twinkling above in the now dusk sky, while the interstate whipped by. Soon, the car slowed, and made a left hand turn. The pace of the car slowed down even more until it came to a full halt. There was a red light. **_

_**"Are you all right, Lucas?"**_

_**The scene was too eerily familiar. Sweat broke out along Lucas's forehead as he strained against his seatbelt, trying to wake himself up. He couldn't live through another car crash, especially not one that killed his mother.**_

_**"Yeah, mom, everything's fine," he heard himself say.**_

_**Knowing what would happen, Lucas tried to scream, tried to get his mother not to press the gas pedal. It was too late. No sound came out of his mouth as the eighteen-wheeler came from the other direction and only a small scream as the drunk driver… Keith… swerved across the lane….**_

**Nathan stood at the airport, carrying Deb's bags. She walked behind him, trying to get him to talk to her.**

_**"Nathan, honey, I'm sorry for whatever I said. Please, believe me, I never meant for that to happen."**_

_**She reached out and took Nathan's arm gently. The teenager stopped, dropped the bags and spun around to face her. Looking at her red puffy eyes, his anger meter spiked.**_

_**"You just had to sleep with him, didn't you? Knowing it was the only thing that Dan would ever truly hate you for."**_

_**"Nate, this isn't the time or place," Deb said. "But I am sorry."**_

_**"Yeah, I bet," Nathan scoffed. "You never were sorry for anything you have done, so why be sorry now? It's because of you that your marriage was wrecked in the first place. If you hadn't slept with Keith…"**_

_**The scene suddenly changed to Nathan answering the phone. He knew what was going to happen. He had heard about the crash on TV.**_

_**"I'm sorry, sir, but Deborah Scott was one of the many dead on the crash,"**__** the voice said.**_

Nathan woke up with a start. Two doors down the hall, he heard Lucas yell, followed by a small crash. Five seconds later, the blonde Scott's door opened and there was movement in the kitchen area of the apartment.

Nathan threw off his tangled sheets and walked out of his room. Lucas was pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"You want some?" Lucas asked. He didn't seem surprised to see Nathan awake either. This was quickly becoming another ritual for the both of them.

"Only if you spike it," Nathan muttered, knowing full well about the bottle of vodka Lucas usually had stashed under the kitchen counter for nights like these.

"That bad, huh?"

Lucas got out the clear bottle and filled part of another glass with the alcohol before adding the orange juice to the rest. The two of them never drank straight liquor. Their orange juice concoction was enough to get rid of the lasting affects of the nightmares.

"Yep. What about you?"

Lucas handed Nathan the glass of vodka/orange juice and sighed.

"Horrible."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

The answer wasn't expected. Neither of them talked about their nightmares, unless they felt the insane desire to. It was usually Nathan who talked about them, since Lucas was a man of little to no words.

"Hmph. Going to see Peyton?"

"It's one o'clock in the morning, dude."

"So? Never stopped you before."

Lucas shook his head, taking a rather large swig of his drink. He pulled a sour face as the vodka burned the back of his throat.

"Too much vodka," he grunted, seeing Nathan's face. He grabbed the carton of orange juice and proceeded to pour some into his glass. "Going to go to the river court?"

"Maybe. You?"

"More than likely."

_Wow. That nightmare must have been really bad,_ Nathan thought.

Whenever their nightmares had gotten really bad, they often went to the river court. Usually, they went solo to give the other time to be alone for a while, but occasionally, like tonight, Lucas and Nathan ended up heading down there together. Nathan, however, went more often than Lucas.

"Want to bring a ball?"

Lucas merely shrugged, before putting the vodka back in its usual spot and putting the orange juice back in the fridge.

"I need to find my fake id if we want to keep doing this," he grumbled, finding the sweatshirt he had thrown carelessly on the couch earlier that evening. He yanked it on "We're almost out of vodka. Let's go."

Nathan grabbed his sweatshirt from the kitchen counter where he had left it when they went to visit Haley and grabbed the basketball from its place next to the door before following Lucas outside.

The stars shining above the river court were the only source of light on the moonless night. It was quiet. The only sounds in the night were the gentle rushing of the river and the bouncing of the basketball on the hard court.

Lucas shot an easy free throw, before tossing the ball to Nathan to begin the one-on-one game. The physical activity always helped the two of them more than the actual vodka and orange juice did. It helped clear their heads and thoughts.

"How did the interview go?" Lucas asked, changing the subject away from their nightmares.

Nathan had had an interview at the new auto body shop that opened up recently. They were sorely in need of a good mechanic and had hired him on the spot.

"I got the job. You could probably get one too," Nathan offered. "If you weren't too busy, that is."

"The bookstore and coaching will be enough for me," Lucas said. "Plus Peyton and everything else. When do you start?"

"Tomorrow. The money's good. We can probably spring for two bottles of vodka," Nathan joked, slamming the ball through the net. The sound resounded off of the empty clearing.

"Doubt it," Lucas said, rebounding the ball. "With all the hospital bills I received from rebreaking my damn ribs, the bills, the rent, and the new paint job we want to happen, I doubt we will be able to."

"Has Brooke gotten back to you?"

"It's a good thing you got that job."

"No go, huh?"

"Nope. We should seriously think about getting health insurance."

"Why is that?"

"Because the HCM medication is through the roof. I swear I could put a down payment on a new car for a month's worth."

"How is that thing going, anyways?"

Lucas was silent, pretending to take his time lining up the shot. He sank it perfectly from the mid-court line. It was no wonder the guy was on the starting line-up for the upcoming season. It was also no wonder why Brooke's nickname for him was Broody.

Once the ball was through the net, Lucas merely shrugged.

"It's HCM. What do you expect?"

Nathan sighed at the noncommittal answer. It was the same answer he always got, but he continued to ask the question anyways.

"Are you even supposed to be playing right now? With your ribs and everything, I mean."

"The doctor said I was fine. That was yesterday. You want a signed note?"

Lucas had gone from noncommittal to pissed off in a matter of seconds. Nathan was taken aback at how angry the other teen was.

"Sorry for asking."

Lucas sighed and shot the ball a little too hard. It sailed over the hoop and landed in the grass beyond.

"Sorry for being such an ass. It's just that… never mind. Nothing important."

"How was your date with Peyton this evening?"

Lucas smiled in the faint light, which was obvious even to Nathan. The change of subject had been a good one.

"She's getting better everyday, though it's still hard. What she went through was traumatic. How many people do you know of just getting attacked on the streets like that?"

"Three."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up."

"Honestly, Lucas, how come you're not freaking out about everything? You were attacked to, you know."

"Really? I hadn't realized."  
Lucas had gotten sarcastic and defensive again, but relaxed nearly instantly. _He has more mood swings than a pregnant person,_ Nathan thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

"So?"

"I have been through worse. And Dan is freaking me out more than anything. And, I don't know, it's just different."

"How so?"

Nathan made mental note to ask Lucas later about what he meant about Dan.

"The Dan thing or the different thing?"

"Both, I guess."

"Dan was actually nice the first couple of times I ran into him. Other than that, I've pretty much ignored the guy like the plague. And I really don't know how it's different. I guess it's because of Peyton."

"She wouldn't mind being there for you every once in a while. It is a bit degrading being the one who is always rescued."

"And you would know, how?"

"I just listen to Haley."

Lucas sighed before sitting down on one of the picnic tables. He looked exhausted and ready to fall asleep. He let out a huge yawn and looked randomly out at the river. Nathan knew that that was the extent of Lucas's talking spell for the night and more than likely the next day.

"We should probably get back to the apartment," Lucas said. "The sun's going to be rising soon and I actually have to go to work."

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed really freaked out at the apartment and went through three things of vodka and orange juice."

"Someone's observant tonight."

"Lucas…"

"Relax, Nathan. I'll be fine. If I'm not, you have my permission to beat my brains out."

Nathan smiled slightly as Lucas got off the picnic table and headed back in the direction of the apartment without another word. After a moment, Nathan followed him.

* * *

The following afternoon found Lucas over at Peyton's house with Nathan and Haley nowhere to be found. Lucas was fast asleep next to Peyton, who was currently sketching something on her drawing pad.

This had become their thing. Every afternoon, directly after work and school, Lucas would come over and they would go somewhere and talk or sleep. Some days it was the river court where they did this while others it was Peyton's bedroom. It was nice, having something to depend on.

As Peyton sketched, she stared hard at the sleeping Lucas. Her hands seemed to sketch on their own accord without any assistance from her eyes and mind. She hadn't really had the chance to study her boyfriend until now, and she wasn't exactly sure how much of what she saw, she liked.

Lucas had huge circles underneath his eyes and his cheeks were sunken from lack of food. He had lost ten pounds since before the attack, and he hadn't been the biggest person in the world before, either.

Before Peyton had the chance to look away, Lucas opened his eyes and smiled at her. He stretched and his arm somehow found its way around her waist.

"I missed doing this," he murmured, sitting up so his head was resting on her shoulder.

"Missed what?" Peyton asked, admiring how cute he looked, even sleep and food deprived, when he was still half-asleep.

"Waking up next to you."

He looked as though he were about to say more, but decided against it.

"I missed it too."

"Missed what?"

Lucas was studying her face; probably doing the same thing Peyton had been doing only moments earlier. She blushed under his steady gaze and looked away.

"You."

"I love it when you blush."

Peyton blushed again, before turning her eyes back to him. Lucas sighed and pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, getting worried instantly.

"You're too damn sexy," he growled, getting a smile from her. "Your doctor is beginning to get on my nerves."

"If it's any consolation, it's getting on my nerves too," Peyton offered, getting a faint chuckle from him.

Doctor Roberts had said absolutely no physical activity for her other than walking and had directed those words directly at Lucas before Peyton had been released. Peyton had nearly burst out laughing as Lucas had turned a dark shade of red.

"Seriously, how come the jerk looked right at me when he said that? I wasn't planning on doing anything!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Uh huh. Sure."

"I wasn't!"

The sexual tension between the two of them had been growing for the past two years. Every little touch and kiss that was once so innocent now held a deeper meaning and desire for the both of them. It was pure torture not to be able to do anything more than just light kisses for the next couple of weeks.

Peyton decided there was a need for change in subject. She wanted to get away from the awkwardness that came every time they approached the subject of sex. She opted to talk about redecorating his apartment.

"So when are you going to start repainting everything?" she asked. Lucas knew instantly what she was talking about without further explanation.

"When I have the money, time, and actual need to do it," he said. "I'm barely able to find time right now to paint your guest bedroom and hang out with you."

"I can help if you want," Peyton suggested, her tone hinting at something more. Lucas smiled, seeing something that Peyton couldn't. He laughed. "What is it?" she demanded.

"Just a mental picture of you helping me paint," he said.

"What happens in that picture?" she asked, her voice somewhat seductive.

Lucas groaned and got off the bed.

"Stop doing that!" he complained. "It is completely uncalled for!"

"I'm sorry," she said, teasing. "I can't help being so irresistible."

"I should probably go," Lucas said, his tone void of any teasing now. He had just seen her clock. His next job started soon.

"But you just got here!" Peyton whined, putting away her sketchpad. "Please, stay a little while longer."

"I'll be back after work," Lucas promised, kissing her softly on the lips. He groaned again when he pulled away. "Your doctor should seriously go to hell."

* * *

**Wow. Strange, long, filler chapter. I personally was a bit more fond of this chapter than I was of the last one.**

**Read and review! **


	40. Fights And Suspensions

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 39**

_(Flashbacks in bold, Lucas voice over in italics)_

_Your past always catches up to you in the strangest of places. _**_  
_**  
School was sheer torture for Peyton and Haley the weeks following the accident. Every little sound from the bell ringing to the slamming of locker doors freaked them out, and even someone staring at them too closely set them off. It was a sharp relief to have nearly every class period with Lucas and Nathan. Without them, both Peyton and Haley knew they wouldn't be able to make it through the day.

Lucas looked exhausted as he leaned up against his locker door. He had just shut it and was planning on going to class, when a certain blonde girl came up to him.

"Hey, Luke," Peyton said, looking slightly freaked. "How's it going?"

"Probably better than your day," Lucas said, yawning hugely.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried. The circles under his eyes were huge today.

"Yo, Peyton!" a male voice interrupted them. Peyton jumped and turned around to see the smallest of the guys who attacked her on the streets nearly two months ago.

"Oh god," she whispered. Behind her, Lucas tensed slightly.

"Looking very sexy today!" he said loudly. People in the hallway were beginning to stare at them.

"Go away!" Peyton's voice was weak and scared and the other guy just laughed.

"Go away, now, before I beat your brains out."

Lucas's voice was hard and threatening, which only made the guy laugh harder. He seemed to have recognized Lucas from that night as well.

"Right. Like you, Raven's all-time basketball star, could beat me, Ryan Hearst, captain of the wrestling team!"

"Don't tempt me," Lucas warned. "Or you won't be captain of the wrestling team much longer."

"Go ahead and try, Lucas Scott, the motherless bastard sperm of Dan Scott," Ryan scoffed loudly. "I already broke your ribs once. Don't make me do it again!"

"Lucas, relax," Peyton hissed in his ear. "He can't do anything here."

Lucas wasn't listening to her though. His fingers were already curling into fists and he took a couple of steps towards Ryan.

"Come and get me, wimp!" Ryan said, laughing. He clearly wasn't paying any attention to Lucas who had come within two inches of him. Lucas glowered menacingly at him. He had about two inches on the guy, and was more in shape, thanks to the nightly games at the river court. There was no way this punk was going to win.

"Whoa! This guy has some nerve! I'm so scared!" Ryan said, his voice mocking. "Help! This guy is going to hurt me!"

The entire crowd was laughing now. It was obvious whom they supported more in a fight. That merely made Lucas smile.

"You better run," he said, his voice light, but holding a darker edge to it. "Because, unlike you, I'm not a coward."

"Say that again, I dare you," Ryan threatened, all mockery going out of his voice. He was now extremely pissed off.

"You are nothing but a coward who runs to your little friends every time you're in trouble!" Lucas taunted.

Peyton wasn't sure if she should go get help or laugh or cry. This whole scene held a strange sense of dejavu.

"**She was not a wimp!" he yelled. "My mother was a braver person than you. You were the coward. You were the one who ran away from responsibility. That's why you suggested you have me aborted. You didn't want anyone standing in the way of your precious dreams! You're nothing but a selfish coward!"**

"**Say that again, I dare you," Dan taunted, raising a fist.**

"**You're nothing but a selfish coward," Lucas said coldly.**

"Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson in respect!" Ryan said angrily. He signaled to two other guys in the crowd, both of who were seven feet tall and seven feet wide.

"Oh god!" Peyton whispered. She felt someone touch her arm and she turned slightly to see Haley.

"Where's Nathan?" she asked, her voice horrified.

"He's home sick today. Caught the flu," Peyton said, unable to keep the fear out of her voice. "What should we do?"

"The bell's going to ring any second. Hopefully that will stop them."

"Somehow, I doubt it."

Lucas was laughing again, making the entire crowd look at him strangely. It was obvious they thought he was insane.

Five seconds later, the bell rang and most of the crowd dispersed. However, Lucas, Ryan, and Ryan's two friends stayed in the hallway, as well as Peyton and Haley.

"You know, this isn't going to improve my opinion of you very much," Lucas said, gesturing to the two brick walls. "It just pretty much confirms my 'accusation'."

"We'll see about that," Ryan said, nodding towards one of the guys. He walked over to Lucas and grabbed both of his arms and pinned them behind his back.

"Is that supposed to hurt?" Lucas joked, laughing. That laughter died away as Ryan came over and punched him hard in the face.

"_That_ is for calling me a selfish coward," he said, raising his fist again. He slammed it into Lucas's gut, which made him cringe. "And _that_, that is a warning."

Lucas pulled himself free from the larger guy and curled his hands into fists of his own. His hand connected to Ryan's cheek.

"That is for attacking my girlfriend and my best friend on the street," he said, his voice cold and full of hate. He punched Ryan again, who retaliated before Lucas could say anything else.

The fistfight grew more insane, as the other two guys joining in.

"Haley, go get Principal Turner!" Peyton shouted over the yelling and sounds of fists hitting flesh. "And call Nathan while you're at it!"

Haley nodded and raced down the hallway as Lucas got slammed up against a locker. His head hit one of the locks and made him sink to the ground, nearly unconscious.

"What is going on here?" Principal Turner's booming voice came from across the hallway, opposite of where Haley went. He had been on hall duty and heard the yelling from three halls over.

"He started it!" Ryan said loudly, pointing at Lucas, who was now struggling to his feet. "I was just reacting out of self defense!"

"Mr. Hearst, I suggest you and Mr. Scott come with me. Mr. Greenberg, Mr. Coals, I highly recommend you go onto class. I am certain Mr. Jones is wondering where you are at," Principal Turner said. Turning to Peyton, he added, "Ms. Sawyer, you should come as well."

Peyton nodded as Ryan glared at her. Lucas, however, merely ignored her as he limped towards the office.

"Lucas, are you okay?" she whispered. She looked him over and regretted her question. He was bleeding heavily from his nose and had sliced his lip on something. His face was full of bruises, while he was slightly hunched over.

"No. The idiots hit me in the chest," Lucas replied, his eyes blank. Seeing Peyton's anxious look, he added, "I'm fine. Just a few bruises."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder and leaned his head on her shoulder. Peyton touched her head against his as they walked into Principal Turner's office.

* * *

Nathan felt like hell as he got up to answer the phone. Every muscle ached and his head felt like someone was trying to drive a jackhammer through it. Not to mention every little sound made him wince in horror. 

"Hello?"

His voice was dry and scratchy and speaking made him feel worse. However, the voice on the other end made all the pain disappear, even if it were only for a moment.

_"Nathan, it's Lucas. The asshole who attacked Peyton on the street goes to our school and they got into a huge fight!" _Haley's voice was frightened and scared. _"It was awful, Nate! They're in Principal Turner's office right now."_

"Hales, slow down. Now what happened?" Nathan asked, making an effort to pay attention. Haley explained what happened slowly, telling Nathan about the three on one thing and what happened before.

_"I am also freaking out because I have a test right now and Mr. Jones is going to kill me if I miss it!"_ Haley said, ending her long babble.

"I'll be right there," Nathan managed to croak. "Is Lucas all right?"

_"I don't know! I left before the end of the fight, but I think he will be. Look, Nate, someone needs to use the phone, I'll see you later."_

**Click**. The phone line was disconnected. Nathan cursed slightly as he banged his knee against the edge of the phone's table. Grabbing his sweatshirt and the car keys, he headed outside.

* * *

Lucas sat across from Principal Turner, nursing his bloody nose with a box of Kleenex. It irked him that he looked like crap while Ryan had gotten off with merely a bruised cheek. 

"Mr. Scott, would you mind telling me what happened?" Principal Turner asked, obviously doing his best not to yell.

"You remember the attack six weeks ago where Peyton and Haley ended up in the hospital?" Lucas asked, not exactly sure where to begin. Principal Turner nodded. "Well, Ryan was one of the guys who did the attacking. He was the one who put Peyton in the hospital."

His tone grew bitter and angry as he recalled that night.

"That's still no reason to start a fight, Mr. Scott."

"_I _didn't start it! He was the one who had one of his groupies pin my arms behind my back so he could punch me! I was just doing it out of self-defense!" Lucas said angrily. "He was the one who attacked us on the street six weeks ago! How the hell am I supposed to respond to that? Sit there and say 'Go ahead, punch me again, I really don't care'? Because I am not going to do that, Principal Turner."

"You should have gone to class when the bell rang," Principal Turner said, not sure how to respond to Lucas's outburst. "You shouldn't have stuck around."

"That would have just made it worse, Principal Turner," Lucas said shortly. "I know, fighting isn't the right choice, but what else was I supposed to do? If I had gone to class, I would have been treated as a coward for the rest of the school year, possibly creating more fights. I am not going to apologize for this one. I was doing what I had to."

"Mr. Hearst says that you were the one who provoked him," Principal Turner said dryly, as if he hadn't believed a word of what Lucas had said. "And you're saying that he was the one who provoked you. As a result, I am going to have to suspend the two of you for the next two weeks and take away your assistant coaching position for the Lady Ravens."

"What?" Lucas exploded. "That isn't fair! I didn't do anything!"

"You want me to expel you and kick you off the basketball team as well?" Principal Turner said threateningly. Lucas sighed and put his head in his hands. "I suggest you go to Nurse Kelly to have your nose and lip looked at. Then you can go home and spend the next two weeks thinking about what you have done."

Lucas glared at his principal and got up. He left without another word and went into the central office area, where Peyton, Haley, and Nathan were waiting.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked Nathan, not caring how angry his voice was. "You're sick."

"Yeah, so?" Nathan asked, coughing slightly. "What happened?"

"I got suspended and am no longer the assistant coach for the Lady Ravens," Lucas said, all emotions leaving his voice. He felt exhausted now, and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Oh Lucas!" Haley exclaimed, hugging him. "I'm so sorry!"

"Thanks, Hales," he said, his voice hardly louder than a whisper. "It's okay, really."

Looking at him, all three of them knew that it wasn't okay.

_Your past always catches up to you in the strangest of places.

* * *

_

**Okay, another short chapter. I am not sure how much I like it, but it works. Ryan is going to be a recurring character over the next few chapters.**

**So, what did you think? Review and tell me!**


	41. Chats and Punctures

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: A huge author's note will be the next chapter.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 40**

It was an awkward car-ride back to the apartment. As soon as they got there, Lucas got out of the car and slammed it shut. Peyton followed him, while Nathan and Haley stayed in the car.

"Let's go back to Peyton's," Nathan suggested. "I don't think they're going to want us intruding."

"Sounds good to me," Haley said, smiling at him from the passenger's seat. "Maybe you can actually get some Calculus done."

"Hmph. I wouldn't count on it," Nathan said, sending a sly smile towards her. "Maybe, if you're lucky, we can do something else."

"Right. I'm sure Doctor Brownlowe would love that," Haley said, smiling as well. Mimicking her doctor's voice, she said, "'Why are you back so soon, Haley? Did something happen?' And I would have to say, 'My boyfriend is what happened. Ask him'."

"Point taken!" Nathan said, pulling the car into reverse. The stupid thing stalled slightly, before doing what it was asked. "But seriously, your doctor sucks."

Haley stuck her tongue out at him. "I think we've already had this conversation already."

"Do you, now? Hmm…. Oh well. Nothing's changed much."

"What do you think we should do about the whole Lucas fighting thing?" Haley blurted out.

The question had been bothering her for quite some time already, ever since she had seen Lucas get punched in the face.

"I think we should let him deal with it. It's not our problem, after all," Nathan said slowly. They had arrived at Peyton's house.

"But what if something serious happens?" Haley protested. "I really think we should do something about it."

"Like what? Listen, Hales, the last time something like this happened, it took me three months to get Lucas to go to the police. And you know what made him do that? Dan, holding a knife over him."

Haley was silent for a moment, feeling guilty for bringing that up. Nathan hated talking about it and avoided the subject at all costs.

"Sorry," she murmured, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that Lucas gets on my nerves!"

"He gets on mine, too, Hales. That guy has too much crap going on and he won't let anyone help him, either. It's so damn annoying!"

"He talks to Peyton, though. That's at least something."

"Yeah. I don't know where he'd be if it weren't for her sometimes. I swear the only reason why he talks to her is because of what I did when they first met."

"Peyton was pretty pissed at you that day, wasn't she?"

"Yeah…"

"Still, it's a good thing that you were such an ass back then. As you just said, I have no idea what would have happened to Lucas if it weren't for Peyton."

"Yeah. Can we not talk about them now?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How are you doing? I haven't really had the chance to visit you since the attack. Between Lucas, Dan returning, repainting the guest bedroom in this house, and trying to keep myself afloat in the world, I feel I've let you slide."

"Don't worry about me, babe. I'm fine. In fact, I've never been better."

Nathan smiled and entwined his fingers with her own. Leaning across the seat, he gently kissed her on the lips. She kissed back for a few seconds and then backed off.

"I don't think we should be doing this now," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"For one, we're in your brother's car and he would probably kill you, for another, my doctor said no physical activity other than walking, and finally, we have an empty house to ourselves. Why waste it?"

"I love the way you think, James."

"I love you, too, Scott."

* * *

Lucas sat in the living room, staring blankly out the window. His head was killing him, from where he had slammed it against the lockers earlier that day.

He had just gotten home from the school and started his two-week suspension. Peyton sat next to him, playing with the couch cushion nervously.

"You don't have to stay here, Peyton," Lucas said, making an effort to keep the anger out of his voice. He was sick and tired of everyone making a huge fuss over him, the way they had ever since he had come out of the office two hours ago.

"It's okay, I want to. Plus, I really don't want to go back to my house and be alone," Peyton admitted. "I'm really not over the whole attack thing yet."

Lucas softened and turned his gaze to her. She looked extremely upset and he wanted nothing more than to take her and never let her go again.

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to because it's kind of personal," Lucas said, rambling slightly. Peyton turned to look at him, curiosity visible in her green eyes.

"What?" she asked, sounding intrigued.

"If someone where to ask you to marry him, what would you do?" Lucas asked, wondering what her answer would be.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Her voice was shocked, but there was a hint of deeper meaning to it as well.

"No, I was just asking what you would do if someone were to ask you to marry them," Lucas corrected, smiling slightly. He had been thinking about this for a long time and just wanted to see what her thoughts were about it.

"Well," Peyton said, her voice becoming sly. "If a certain someone were to ask me to marry him, then well, I would more than likely say yes."

"How would you want that certain someone to ask you to marry him?" Lucas asked, feeling slightly relieved that she hadn't flat out said no.

"Well…. Hmm, I would like to be somewhere familiar to both of us," Peyton said, her eyes gazing off into the distance. "I would like to have dinner at a nice restaurant, possibly one that we both liked. Then I wouldn't mind going on a walk to the river and staring out at the stars with said person. Then, I would love it if he were to look over and say, 'Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, you are the only one I love, you are the only one I can ever see in my future. Will you marry me?' That's my dream proposal."

"That sounds really nice," Lucas said thoughtfully. "Would you like your favorite song to be playing, or not?"

"Hmm… That's really up to the guy whose doing the asking," Peyton said, turning and smiling at him. "You really don't have to ask, you know. I'm yours forever. There has never been anyone else and there never will be."

"I feel the same way," Lucas said, putting his arm around her and drawing her close to him. "I just want to make it official."

"Well, if you're going to ask, you have to go through my dad first. I don't think he'd say no, but it would be a polite thing to do all the same," Peyton said, resting her head on his shoulder. She imagined what their family would be like. They would have a little girl and boy in a nice huge house by the river…

"I think I can arrange that," Lucas said, kissing her softly on the lips. He growled something as they broke away that sounded like, "Your doctor is the devil in human form."

"You know, I should probably go back to school," Peyton said, knowing it would get a rise out of him. Sure enough, Lucas shook his head and tightened his arm around her waist.

"No, you're not going anywhere," he said. "Ryan is still at school. His suspension doesn't start until tomorrow and I don't know if I could take it if anything else happened to you while I am not there to do anything about it."

His tone grew bitter and hard at the mention of Ryan's name. He had also tightened his arm until it was a death grip around Peyton.

"Okay, okay!" Peyton exclaimed, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "I am not going anywhere!"

"Good," Lucas growled. "Because I might have to kill Ryan if he tries anything else."

"How are you feeling, anyways?" Peyton slipped in, knowing that he would actually talk about it now that he was relaxed.

Lucas tensed slightly, his arm leaving its place from around Peyton's waist. He got off the couch and walked over to the window, before answering.

"I'd feel better if everyone stopped asking me that," he said. His voice was lifeless again, just as it had been in the office and the car ride home.

"Can I take you somewhere?" Peyton asked suddenly, knowing exactly where she wanted to go. "I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"My mom."

"But- no, Peyton. I don't want to go there."  
Lucas never went to the cemetery after Karen had died. Peyton had tried to get him to go, telling him it would make everything seem better, knowing his mom was finally at peace, but every time he came up with an excuse.

"Lucas, it's been nearly three years since your mom died! You need to go! It will do you a lot of good!"  
"I'm fine, Peyton! Maybe not physically right now, but I am fine where _that_ is concerned. Honestly!"

"Yeah, that's why you got into a fight over it today!"

"He insulted her, Peyton! He also insulted you! I wasn't about to let that go!"

"Lucas, I can stand up for myself. As for your mom…"

"What, Peyton? As for my mom, what?"

"Never mind."

There was an awkward, tense silence between them as Lucas stewed about the latest fight and Peyton stewed about Lucas being an asshole.

"Sorry," he whispered at last. He looked down at his feet. "I didn't mean to get mad at you."

"Can I ask _you_ something?" she asked. "Without you getting pissed off at me?"

"That bad, eh?" Lucas said, his voice slightly teasing. Peyton took that as a good sign.

"Why don't you want to visit your mother?" she asked. Lucas grew tense again, but relaxed.

"Can we not talk about that now?"

"Lucas. No. I am not going to let you avoid the subject."  
"Well, can we at least go to the river court? I really can't do this here," Lucas said, his blue eyes clouding over. Peyton hadn't seen him this distressed since he moved into Dan's house two and a half years ago.

"Lucas, what's wrong?"

In a second, Lucas had gone from standing straight to bent over and clutching his chest.

"C-call Nate," he said, his face a chalky white color.

Peyton flipped out, grabbing the landline and dialing her own number, praying to God that Nathan was there.

_

* * *

Ring… Ring… Ring…_ Nathan grumbled every cuss word in the book as he stumbled off of Haley's new bed to grab the phone. Behind him, Haley laughed at his antics. 

"Whoever the hell this is, you're going to pay."

_"Nate, it's Lucas. I think something happened to him during the fight!"_ Peyton's frantic voice cut off any further complaints.

"What happened?"

_"I don't know. We were arguing about something and then all of a sudden he bent over in pain! He won't let me call a doctor, either!"_

"Peyton, relax and calm down!" Nathan ordered, forcing himself to think. His killer headache wasn't helping, either.

_"What should I do?"_

"Just get him to the couch and I'll be home as soon as I can be, all right?" Nathan said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

_"Hurry up, Nathan. I am not sure how much longer he's going to last!"_

Nathan sighed as he hung the phone. All of this excitement revolving around his older brother wasn't helping his flu.

"What's happening?"

Haley's frightened voice brought him back to reality. Nathan looked over at her and instantly felt better and worse at the same time. It would kill her to know something was wrong with her best friend.

"Lucas. Something's happening."

"What?"

"I don't know. I've got to go home."

"You want me to come?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"All right. Call me if it's serious."

"Okay."

With a kiss to the cheek, Nathan walked out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

Lucas had miraculously gotten better the minute he got off the floor. It was strange, because he still had an extremely high fever, but he wasn't in any pain.

"Are you okay, Lucas?" Peyton asked him for the millionth time, all thoughts of the cemetery going out of her mind.

"Yeah… I guess. That's never happened before," Lucas said, closing his eyes slightly. "I think Ryan slipped me something."

"Lucas!"

"No, I'm not kidding. I seriously think that?"

"Think what?"

Nathan's voice sounded from the apartment's front door.

"Hey, Nate. How's it going?" Lucas asked, his voice weak.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Lucas. What happened?"

Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Lucas!"  
It was Peyton who spoke, her voice warning.

"What? It wasn't any big of a deal. If it were, I'd be still in a lot…. Never mind."

"Lucas? What's wrong?"

"I, um… Ryan gave me something. I have proof too."

Lucas slowly pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a dark red patch the size and shape of a needle puncture.

* * *

**Okay… Lots of drama! I know, I know! No, Lucas isn't going to end up in the hospital just yet. I think it would be too soon, seeing as Peyton and Haley just got out. I am going to build this one up for a while.**

**Ryan will be making another appearance soon, possibly at the start of the next chapter. Stay tuned!**


	42. Author's Note 4

**Author's Note 4:**

**Note:**

**This story seems like it has been going on forever, and in many ways, it has. I have hit forty chapters in a little over six months, which is good. It has also taken up almost all of my free time, writing this story. I originally wrote the outline for this thing to last only twenty chapters, so the fact that it is twice that long, is another good thing. But, alas, it won't last too much longer. I think I might have another twenty chapters tops before I end this thing. I know, it will be a sad day the day I actually finish it, because I have been writing it for a long time now and you guys seem to have accepted it more than I ever thought you would. So thank you so much! **

**I just wanted to say thanks to a couple of people. First of all, thanks to Lostand1TreeHillFan, leytonetreehill, Paige, bluesweetie1978, nemo123489, THwriter, AlexCurtis, winchesterlverboy, snfan, WatchaSayin, and all the others who have read and reviewed my story. The reviews are what have been keeping me going these past six months and will keep me going. Also, I would like to give a special thanks to BroodyOTH3, for unknowingly starting this marathon of a story. If I hadn't read her story so many months ago and been inspired, there wouldn't be a story right now. And I would also like to thank Stormstar, my beta, for editing this and giving me new ideas for the next couple of chapters. So once again, thank you everyone!**

**And one more thing before I continue on: A lot of the previous ten chapters were written on my road-trip this past weekend at around ten-thirty, eleven o'clock at night. I apologize profusely if they are a tad confusing. **

**Cause For Celebration:**

**Well, incase you haven't noticed, every ten chapters or so, I've been doing author's notes. Also, incase you haven't noticed, I hit the thirty chapter mark last time, so this means I have hit forty!! Yay!! I have also hit over 170 reviews (an all-time record), have over 103,000 words in this story (the longest one **_**ever**_**), have had over 9,900 hits, made sixteen people's favorite story lists, listed in 2 C2's, **_**and**_** have twenty-five alerts! This is the best story on my profile so far, and I would like to thank you all for making it happen! So happy 40****th**** Chapter Celebration! I give you all nice big hugs. **

**The Scoop:**

**For the past ten chapters, I have been doing a combination of flashbacks and present day things. Lucas has finally calmed down some, but really doesn't talk to anyone except for Peyton. Peyton has just gotten out of the hospital along with Haley, after having been attacked on their way to a movie theater. Lucas was attacked too, but that story line is just beginning. A new character, Ryan Hearst, was introduced in a huge hallway fight with Lucas. He was the jackhole who attacked Peyton on the street, so naturally, Lucas is defensive. Nathan and Lucas are sharing an apartment. Deb died in a plane crash. Dan Scott is out of jail, but no one's sure what he's up to. He gave Lucas a book and told him to read it, but Lucas hasn't yet. He hasn't really had the time or the energy, since he's been working two or three jobs trying to keep the apartment and himself afloat. It's been two years. A lot happened in those two years. **

**Coming up next is a lot of drama. Stay tuned. **

**Comments and Concerns:**

**I think it was Paige who suggested that I lower the rating of the story because it wasn't as graphic as it should be for level M rating. I would like to say, she's right. It might go back up for future chapters, but for now, it is going to stay T rated.**

**Songs:**

**There were no songs for these past ten chapters. Maybe next time around.**

**Questions:**

**Question time! Please leave your answers in a review or in a PM and I will do my best to do what the majority of what everyone wants in the story.**

**What do you think of Ryan?**

**Should Keith possibly return, even if it is for a short while?**

**Thoughts about what Dan Scott should do next?**

**Should Lucas's HCM thing come back?**

**If Lucas's HCM thing were to happen, what form would you like? A heart attack, a dangerous surgery, or perhaps both?**

**Do you think Leyton should get married or should I create a sequel companion piece about their wedding and future?**

**Should Naley get married?**

**Should there be a sequel?**

**Should I add any lyrics or music to the next couple of chapters? If so, give some specific song titles, and I will try to work them in.**

**Do you think Lucas should follow his dreams like on the show (a.k.a, become a writer, basketball player etc…)?**

**What is your opinion on the story so far? **

Be honest! I am not a person who will get pissed off at you for answering honestly. In fact, I promote it. Honesty is the best policy.

**Extra Stuff:**

I would like to say a couple of things to the following people: WatchaSayin: Update your story MIA as soon as you can! I am really liking it! 

**Lucasscottlover1: Update all of your stories! They are amazing!**

**THwriter: Update your stories too! I love them!**

**Anyone: If you would like me to read and review your stories, please tell me! I love reading just about anything! **


	43. Mutual Hatred

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 41**

_Lucas slowly shoved up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a dark red spot, the size and shape of a needle puncture._

"Holy shit, Lucas! What the hell happened?" Nathan yelled. Lucas shoved his shirtsleeve back down and shrugged.

"I punched one of Ryan's goonies in the face and all of a sudden, my arm stung like hell. I looked down and saw this. That's when I got my head slammed up against the locker," Lucas said, wincing as Peyton gently took his hand.

"We need to get you to the doctors, Luke," she murmured. He was already shaking his head.

"Lucas, man, come on! You have no idea what he put in your arm! It could be lethal, for God's sake!" Nathan shouted. "Do you seriously want to die?"

"What would give you that idea? I just have had my fair share of doctor's visits and really don't want to go back!" Lucas shouted back. "It's my life! I can do whatever the hell I want with it."

"Lucas, please, go to the damn doctor's!" Peyton intervened before it came to blows.

"Why? I'm fine! So just leave it alone!" Lucas said, his tone offering no chance of argument. Peyton wasn't one to give up so quickly, though.

"Lucas, you aren't fine! You nearly had a frigging heart attack ten minutes ago! You need to go to the doctor's whether you like it or not!"

"Look, if it gets serious, I'll tell you, all right?" Lucas asked, not really caring whether or not they agreed. There was no way in hell he was going to the doctor's office. "But until then, I need you two to lay off."

"What are we going to do about Ryan?" Nathan asked, pacing around the small room.

"What _can_ we do?" Lucas asked, merely shrugging. "I personally really don't care what he does to me, just as long as he leaves you alone."  
He directed his last sentence at Peyton, who moved away slightly.

"Lucas, this still isn't right! He gave you something, more likely illegal, and I could care less about the whole _I am Superman_ speech, because whether you like it or not, this guy could seriously kill you!" Peyton said, standing up and also pacing. Lucas felt like laughing. If the situation weren't so serious, he probably would have.

"Look, I love you guys for caring, but I am just fine. I can deal with Ryan by myself. There's no reason for you two to get involved."

"Lucas…" Peyton started to protest, but trailed off when she saw the look in his eyes.

"I mean it, Peyton. I can take care of myself," Lucas said shortly. This time, neither Peyton nor Nathan argued, though both were pretty pissed off.

"I'll make you a deal, bro," Nathan said, standing up. Lucas looked at him, slightly bemused.

"What?"

"I'll stay out of it so long as Ryan leaves you alone and nothing serious happens," Nathan said. Lucas nodded, sensing that that was fair.

"Same goes for you," Lucas said. Now it was Nathan's turn to be puzzled.

"What does that mean?"

"I wasn't the only one who was there the night of the attack. Ryan knows that. He might go after you next."

Nathan was quiet, uncertain of what to say. He was pretty sure that Ryan had left way before he had ever reached them, but he wasn't positive.

"Okay."

He shrugged, deciding he might as well agree. It might turn out to be helpful in the future anyways.

"Umm…. Hales and I were going to ask you two this earlier, before Luke got suspended, but we wanted to go see a movie tonight."  
Peyton sounded slightly nervous at the prospect of going out, but was reassured when Lucas smiled at her and nodded eagerly.

"That sounds like a great idea. You up for it, Nate?" he asked, knowing that Nathan probably still felt like crap.

"I'll be fine," he said, sounding extremely congested. He seemed to really want to go, though.

"What movie do you want to see?" Peyton asked, sounding relieved that they weren't talking about the fight anymore or any upcoming fights.

"I heard that _Sweeney Todd _is good," Nathan suggested. Lucas and Peyton both paled considerably at the suggestion.

"No."

Peyton was firm about that and the glare in her eye made Nathan know there was no room for argument.

"How about _Juno_?"

Again, another no. "Alvin and The Chipmunks?"

"A bunch of singing chipmunks that sing 'Don't You Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me?' in the dishwasher, claiming to be taking a shower? No thank you!" Lucas said, smiling. Peyton burst out laughing, as did Lucas. Nathan merely sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to call Haley. See what she thinks," he said, disappearing into the back.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom. I'll be right back," Peyton murmured, kissing Lucas on the cheek. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Peyton," he whispered, feeling guilty. He knew that he wasn't okay. The burning sensation in his arm was proof enough. But he knew that if he told her, she would freak out and take him to the hospital. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I'll be right back," Peyton said, kissing him again. Then she got up and disappeared into the back as well.

A hard knock at the door made Lucas jump. Nathan was still in the back, talking to Haley. Peyton was still in the bathroom or was talking to Haley with Nathan. It was left up to Lucas to answer it.

He had a huge surprise when he opened the door. Dan Scott was standing there, looking out of place in a crisp suit in front of the shabby apartments.

"Dan," he said curtly, managing to hide his surprise underneath a bitter indifference. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the fight at school. I was just making sure you were all right," Dan said. "It seems that you are. I'm sorry to bother you."

He turned and began to walk away. Lucas felt the insane desire to say something, so he shouted,

"Wait!"

Dan turned around, stunned. "Yes?" He looked expectantly at Lucas, which made the bad memories reappear. He had had that same look right before he had punched Lucas's lights out two years ago.

"Pretending to care about me isn't going to work," Lucas said, not bothering to try and hide the anger and hurt pulsing through him. "It's been seventeen years, Dan. You've hated me throughout them. That's never going to change."  
"Did you read my book?" Dan asked. Lucas nodded. He had read the final chapter the night before.

"Yeah. It still doesn't change anything though. You can lie to the world, but we both know the truth."

"I never expected things to change between us, Lucas."

"Then why are you here? Why did you give me that book?"

Dan looked surprised at the question, but managed to mask it well. Lucas was beginning to figure out where he got his cold indifference.

"I did it so you could understand."

"Understand what?"

Again, Dan looked surprised, but also slightly exasperated. Apparently, what Lucas didn't understand, Dan thought was obvious information.

"Why I did those things to you."

"You actually had a reason, or was it just some lame ass excuse about how you were drunk and heartbroken over Deb divorcing you?"

Dan realized that he was wasting his time explaining himself to his first-born son. Lucas was intelligent enough to know what the book really was. He was just testing his father to see what his reactions were. Dan was sick of being tested by the punk. The feelings of mutual hatred were coming back. But the words out of his mouth weren't of him expressing that. They were asking another question.

"Do you know why Deb divorced me? The real reason why?"

Lucas sneered at his father, judging by his expression that he actually wanted to know. But after the hell he had put him through, there was no chance Lucas would tell him the truth. He had to protect Keith, after all. Deb was dead, but Dan would still go after his brother anyways.

"Yeah, I know. But I also know that it would kill you to know," Lucas said, the sneer going out of his voice, replaced by an unreadable emotion.

"I promise, that if it's anything bad, then I won't do anything about it," Dan said, taking a couple of steps forward.

"Lucas?"

Peyton's voice came from inside, making both men jump. Lucas was torn between going inside and forgetting about Dan or telling Dan the truth and then paying for it later.

"Lucas, please tell me," Dan begged. "I really have to know."

Lucas took a deep breath and swallowed. "Why?"

"Huh?"

The word that came out of Lucas's mouth wasn't what Dan had been expecting. The surprise wasn't hidden any longer in the older man's face.

"Why do you want to know? Or have to know or need to know or whatever?"

"I've been working on a sequel to the book I wrote," Dan said slowly, as if gathering his thoughts. "It's been on the horrible things I did to you and the divorce. For some reason, I'm having trouble putting down why Deb divorced me. Everything I write is mush."

Lucas hesitated as Peyton's voice sounded inside again.

"I'll be right there," he called over his shoulder. Turning back to Dan, he said, "I will tell you the truth, right now and right here. This is a one time thing and I'm only doing this so you'll leave me alone."

"All right," Dan agreed readily. Lucas stared stonily back at him, trying best how to tell him.

"One more condition."

"What is it?"

"Don't ask any questions, or protest to anything I say. I will tell you, you leave, and you never come back. You stay the hell out of my life and Nathan's and all our friends'. You also don't go after Keith."

Dan's face paled in shock, as he understood the implications of what Lucas had said.

"K-Keith and _Deb_? That's impossible."

"Well, it's the truth, so you can go write your story now and leave me in peace."

With that, Lucas went back up the steps he hadn't even realized he had come down and headed into the apartment. He made sure to slam the door extra hard so Dan would take the hint and leave.

Peyton was sitting on the couch, looking instantly reassured to see him coming through the door. That reassurance quickly disappeared as she caught the stormy look on Lucas's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Dan. That was him at the door. He wanted to know the real reason why Deb left him," Lucas muttered, taking her hand and playing with her fingers out of sheer annoyance. Neither of them realized that he was doing it.

"I thought Ryan had come over and tried to do away with you," Peyton said, hoping to break the tension. It worked. Lucas released her hand and smiled.

"You must think I'm superman or something," he said, drawing her closer to him. "Did Nathan and Haley ever decide on a movie?"

"You are _my_ personal superman," Peyton said, a seductive note entering her voice. "And no, they're still going at it. I think it's a fight between _National Treasure: Book of Secrets _and _I Am Legend_."

"I personally don't want to go to see either of them. I saw _National Treasure_ with Brooke and Nathan a few weeks ago," Lucas admitted. Peyton raised an eyebrow, obviously searching for details. He relented. "It was all right. Not the best company, seeing as Taylor pretty much had to kick us out of the hospital."

Peyton took her gaze off of him, turning her gaze to the window. They really hadn't talked about the attack, other than Peyton pretty much screaming at him that it wasn't his fault three days ago. There was just some sort of silent agreement between them not to talk about it.

"And what about _I Am Legend_?" Peyton asked. She had turned her gaze back to him. "Do you want to see that one?"

"I've been in the guy's shoes before. All alone except for a dog," Lucas said. It was his turn to look out the window. "I really don't want to go see it."

"We could always stay here tonight while Nathan and Haley go see a movie," Peyton said, her voice getting seductive again. Lucas groaned and moved away from her, getting off the couch. "Luke?"

"I'll be right back. I just need a moment," he said, walking towards the general kitchen area. Peyton bit back a laugh, knowing the reason behind him leaving.

He returned not five minutes later with Nathan behind him. The younger Scott looked as if he were about to start bouncing up and down any second.

"Haley and I have decided on _National Treasure: Book Of Secrets_!" he said. Looking at Lucas, he added, "I know we went to see it already, but honestly, I wasn't paying that much attention to it."

Peyton shot a swift glance at Lucas, who merely shrugged. "Sounds good to me," she said. "What time does it start?"

"Haley said that there was a showing at 7:55, so we could go eat dinner beforehand," Nathan said, looking at his watch. "Haley has tutoring at three and won't be done until four. We can go after that."

"Speaking of… I got some homework I need to get done," Peyton said, looking apologetically at Lucas. "I'm going to go."

"I'm one of the people Hales is tutoring, so I better go as well," Nathan said. "See you two later!"

* * *

Lucas soon found himself alone in the apartment, which wasn't unusual. He usually had the apartment to himself between the hours of three and five anyways, because of Nathan's tutoring and Peyton's homework. Usually, he went to the café where he worked for a days a week, trying to earn some extra cash and sometimes he went down to the river court just to think and be alone. On Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays, Lucas generally went to the bookstore so he could pick up a few extra hours and some more cash.

Since today wasn't Wednesday, Friday, or Saturday, Lucas opted to go to the river court to be alone. He grabbed the ball from the living room and headed out.

* * *

Parked three yards away, watching the whole scene, was Ryan Hearst. He was glaring the blonde Scott as he left, and trying to figure out how best to get to him and finally pound him to a pulp. The thought hit him suddenly.

Laughing to himself, Ryan threw his car into drive and headed off in a general direction, a plan already hatching in his mind.

**

* * *

Filler chapter, I know! I got to start writing some action! Don't worry, though, drama will come! Ryan will make yet another startling appearance, in the next chapter, this time without his seven-foot tall brick wall goons. Dan might drift in and out of the next couple of chapters, just kind of there in most scenes. And above all else: I will start adding in the story lines I pestered you all about in the author's note. **


	44. Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**Author's Note: Ryan does not know about Haley dating Nathan. Just thought I would let you know.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 42**

Haley sat at the tutoring center, staring off into space. Nathan had yet to arrive while the three other people she was supposed to be tutoring called in and told her they wouldn't be coming for some unknown reason.

"Hey, cutie," an unfamiliar voice said, breaking into Haley's daydream about Nathan. She looked up from her file to see Ryan Hearst standing over her. "I need help!"

_You need something,_ Haley thought, standing up to look more commanding. It didn't work. She barely came up to Ryan's shoulder. _Damn tall people!_

"You have got to be kidding me!" she said, her tone angry. "You are seriously not asking me for tutoring!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Ryan asked, looking hurt. Haley rolled her eyes.

"You are _not_ asking me that!" she said. Ryan looked at her, a surprised look in his eyes.

"Why not? I'm failing one of my classes and need your help if I'm going to be able to stay on the wrestling team this semester," Ryan said.

"Why should I care whether or not you're on the wrestling team or not? Didn't you get kicked off for being suspended?" Haley asked, making Ryan look at her in genuine surprise.

"How did you know that?" he demanded, his tone angry. "Everyone thinks I'm going on a cruise to the Bahamas for the next two weeks."

"Allow me to introduce myself," Haley said, leaning forward and sticking out her hand. "I am Haley James, girlfriend of Nathan Scott, best friend of Lucas Scott, and currently rooming with Peyton Sawyer. In other words, I think you are a complete waste of space and time. I wouldn't help you if you stuck a hot needle through my eye."

Ryan's mouth dropped open in shock. He didn't know that the best tutor in the tutoring center was also in with the Scotts.

"Oh. So you're one of the Scott groupies. Well, you can tell _Lucas_ that today was just the beginning," Ryan said, also leaning in. "And for your information, I didn't get kicked off the wrestling team."

Then, he left, leaving Haley alone in a state of shock. She had expected Ryan to get kicked off because Lucas had had his assistant coaching position taken away. _What is the world coming to?_ she asked herself.

"Hey!"

Nathan's voice interrupted her thoughts. Haley looked up and smiled at the brunette basketball player, who was now sitting down across from her.

"Hey, Nathan," she said. The two leaned across the table and shared a swift kiss. "What's up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Nathan said. Turning around, he said, "Isn't that Ryan Hearst?"

The wrestling team captain was over at one of the other tutor's desks, begging for help.

"God! Do _not_ mention that name to me!" Haley exclaimed, her voice pretty angry. Nathan looked at her, surprised.

"What happened?"

"Oh, you mean other than the fight?"

"Yeah…"

"He came in here and had the nerve to ask me for help! Can you believe that? And he was like, 'why won't you help me' and I was like, 'hello? I'm Haley James, girlfriend of Nathan Scott etc…' and then he was like 'you're a Scott groupie' and proceeded to give me a warning about he and Lucas not being over!"

"He called you a _Scott groupie_?"

Nathan was laughing now, and so was Haley.

"Yeah, that is pretty pathetic."

"Seriously, what else did he say?"

"He didn't get kicked off the wrestling team. In fact, he has even less punishment than Lucas!"

"What?"  
It was Nathan's turn to be pissed off. Ryan was the jackass who had started the fight, not Lucas. At least that's what he had heard.

"Yeah. I went to find all of the schoolwork Lucas would be missing over the next two weeks and instead I found his file along with Ryan's. I opened it up, just because I was being nosy. Did you know that Lucas also has to serve two weeks of detention? Guess how many Ryan has to serve!"

"Hmm… None?"

Haley nodded, to upset to speak. Nathan completely forgot that they were in the tutoring center and moved to the chair next to Haley and gave her a huge hug. She leaned into his shoulder and hugged him back.

"Mr. Scott, Ms. James, I expect you two have finished your tutoring session?"

Principal Turner's voice broke up the two, making them jump.

"Uh, actually, we just started," Haley admitted, blushing underneath Principal Turner's stern gaze. Nathan felt his thoughts leave the room and focus mainly on Haley and her beautiful blush. _God… she is so cute when she does that_, he thought.

"That's strike one, Ms. James. If it happens again, you won't be tutoring any longer," Principal Turner said. He turned and walked over to the table where Ryan was standing.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said, looking down at the table. He mindlessly started shredding a piece of paper.

"It wasn't your fault!" Haley protested. "Principal Turner has had it in for me ever since I started tutoring. Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Can we just get back to work?" Haley interrupted, masking her emotions well. She didn't even sniffle once. Nathan sighed and leaned in close to see what she was doing.

* * *

Lucas shot a basket randomly, not even caring if he made it. He was still upset about the fight he had had during school and how Ryan had gotten off with barely any punishment. _He_ hadn't been kicked off the wrestling team. _He _hadn't gotten two weeks worth of detention. _He _didn't have five frigging jobs, a dead mother, a father who hated your guts and wished that you were dead, and a million bills to keep up with every week.

Extremely angry, Lucas shot the basketball with all his force behind it. It hit the backboard with a resounding _crack_. The backboard split into two pieces right down the middle and fell from the pole it hung on.

"Damn it!" Lucas yelled to no one in particular. He jogged up to the now broken basketball hoop and sighed. He heard a slight hissing sound and turned to see a shard of the broken backboard sticking out of his basketball. His favorite basketball. The one Keith had given him for his third birthday. The one that Michael Jordan himself had signed.

A car pulled up to the river court, making Lucas look up. It was the ancient piece of junk that he shared with Nathan that they had bought at a used car lot when Nathan moved in. The thing was only $500.00 and was in a sore need of a paint job. Still, the thing ran and its radio worked, which was an added bonus.

Nathan looked about as pissed off as Lucas felt as he got out of the car and made his way to the court.

"I figured you might be here!" he said, coming to stand next to Lucas. Catching sight of the broken hoop and deflated ball he said, "What the hell happened?"

"I got angry," Lucas said, which made Nathan look sideways at him. "Okay, I got completely pissed off. But seriously, if you had the kind of day I had, you would break the damn backboard as well."

"You killed it!" Nathan said, sounding shocked as he looked at the board. "You didn't break it. You killed it!"

"I know," Lucas said, looking downcast at the broken hoop. "I also punctured my ball."

"Um, are you trying to creep me out?" Nathan asked, staring at him. Lucas laughed, for the first time in a long time.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," he said, playfully punching his brother on the arm. Nathan pretended to wince and rub his arm.

"Now I see why Ryan's so scared of you! You have one hell of a sucker punch!" Nathan joked. Lucas grew somber nearly instantly.

"Can we _not_ talk about that?" he asked, subconsciously rubbing the place where someone had stuck him with a needle.

"Isn't that why you killed the poor basketball hoop?" Nathan asked, attempting to make another joke. Lucas glared at the younger Scott, not amused at all.

"God, I hate this!" he yelled suddenly, looking as though he were about to punch something. Nathan backed away slowly.

"Are you okay?"

"No, not really. Ryan gets off with only two weeks of suspension, nothing taken away from him, and no marks on his record and _I_ get two weeks of suspension, my coaching job taken away, and two black marks next to my name!"

"You're going to hate me for this then," Nathan said, looking down at his shoes. Lucas looked over at him, his blue eyes still angry.

"What did you do now?" he demanded, a small note of teasing entering his voice now.

"_I _didn't do anything. Haley sneaked a look into Ryan's file and found out that the jack hole ended up with only one week of suspension. She also got her tutoring job taken away from her."  
Lucas felt his eyes widen and he started swearing every cuss word under the sun that he knew.

"I'm going to kill him!" Lucas yelled. "I seriously am going to kill him! And what was Haley doing looking in Ryan's file, anyways?"

"She was actually looking for your homework for the next two weeks and accidentally uncovered Ryan's file along with yours," Nathan said. Blushing slightly, he added, "That was strike three."

"What were the other two strikes?" Lucas wanted to know, seeing his brother blush. He smiled slightly.

"Um… Principal Turner was hanging out in the tutor center and he caught me and Haley hugging. Twice."

"No wonder you need tutoring if you're still saying 'me and Haley'," Lucas muttered to himself. Nathan overheard him and rolled his eyes.

"So, Haley's fired, you're suspended, I'm barely passing all my subjects, Peyton's a mess and Ryan thinks he needs to kill you," he said. "Can life get any better than this?"

As if in reply, thunder rolled in the distance, signaling the coming of a storm.

* * *

Peyton stared listlessly at the piece of paper in front of her. She was supposed to be working on her calculus homework, but somehow, she had ended up sketching a design for a record label she had been dreaming about since the beginning of time. The sound of an IM on her computer made her look up.

**LScott3: **_Hey, Peyton. Can I come over?  
_Looking at the blank sheet of paper in front of her and the open calculus book to the side, Peyton replied:

**PSawyer79: **_Sorry. Have calculus homework_

**LScott3: **_Maybe I could help_

Peyton smiled to herself, imagining the smirk on her boyfriend's face. Lucas was naturally intelligent and somehow knew all the answers to everything. But, thinking about it with a huge embarrassed smile, Peyton knew that they wouldn't actually get any calculus done.

**PSawyer79: **_See you in an hour_

**LScott3: **_Peyton, I know you're not doing homework. You're sketching something._

**PSawyer79: **_How did you know that? I don't have my web cam on_

**LScott3: **_Just a lucky guess, I guess. : - ) _

**PSawyer79: **_You might as well come over. I doubt your piece of crap will make it tonight and you and Nate might as well carpool to the theaters to save that poor thing_

**LScott3: **_Are you making fun of my car? At least __**mine**__ runs! _

**PSawyer79: **_Shut up!_

Peyton smiled at the jab at her car. Lucas had been called out not once, not twice, but five times to fix her car while he was working at the auto body shop. She had called him more than that to fix it after the auto body shop closed. It had an annoying habit of breaking down in the same place every single time, too; right before the bend at River Road. It was seriously agitating. She swore the thing was a Lucas junkie. It only ran well for him. _Idiotic car, _she thought. The IM dinged again.

**LScott3: **_On second thought… I can't come over. I love you, Peyt. _

**PSawyer79: **_Why can't you come over??_

**LScott3 Has Signed Off **

Peyton sighed and shut her computer off as well. She looked down at the sketch on her sketchpad and smiled. _323 Records… Hmm… not a bad start, Peyt. Not a bad start at all_, she thought, before letting herself get caught up in the daydream of becoming an all-time record producer.

* * *

An hour later, rain was falling heavily from the sky and thunder crackled in the distance as Haley and Peyton raced to Peyton's car from the doorway. They got soaking wet in an instant, but soon found relief in the heater of Peyton's car.

"Man, this storm is huge!" Haley yelled over the pounding of rain against the glass. Peyton laughed and turned on the heater full blast. She was shivering from being outside in the cold rain.

"So we're going to see _National Treasure Book Of Secrets,_ right?" Peyton said, speaking louder than normal to let Haley hear her over the gale of the storm.

"Yeah! I heard it's really good!" Haley said. Looking over at Peyton, she added, "And Nicholas Cage _is_ pretty hot!"

Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Is Nathan jealous?"

"You know how he is. One mention of another guy and he blows up in your face!" Haley joked, making Peyton smile even bigger. This was nice. Not having to worry about whether or not someone was trying to rape you every five minutes and just being able to smile was extremely comforting.

"So, how was tutoring?"

The friendly atmosphere in the car turned bleak and dim in an instant. Peyton took her eyes off the road for a brief second to stare questioningly at her best friend who had found her hands very interesting all of a sudden.

"I got fired."  
Haley said it so quietly that Peyton wasn't sure if she heard her correctly. But seeing Haley's dejected face and slumped posture, she knew she was right.

"I'm so sorry, Hales! What happened?"

"Principal Turner caught me hugging Nathan. Twice," Haley muttered. Peyton bit back a laugh, not wanting her friend to get pissed off at her. "And I took a peak at Ryan's file. That's when Principal Turner fired me."

"Oh, Haley! I'm so sorry! Principal Turner is an asshole!"

"Did you know that he took away Ryan's two week detention and lessened his suspension to one week?"

"WHAT?"

Peyton nearly slammed on her brakes, she was so surprised. Haley merely nodded.

"Nathan had the horror of breaking the news to Lucas. I got a call from him about an hour ago. Lucas broke the backboard of one of the basketball hoops at the river court."

"He did _what_?"

"That was before, or so Nathan says. I wish I could have been there. I didn't know Lucas was _that_ strong."

Peyton stared out at the rain-soaked road, amazed at what Haley had told her. She knew Lucas could get pretty pissed off (Dan Scott was the only one she knew of who could get him that upset), but he was usually a non-violent person. Ryan must have really struck a nerve earlier.

"I, uh, wow! Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He punctured his favorite basketball though," Haley said, frowning slightly. "He loved that thing dearly, too. Crap! Peyton, that was the turn off to the movie theater!"

Cursing, Peyton quickly did an illegal U-turn, ignoring the honks and shouts of other drivers and the fact that it was raining.

"PEYTON!"

Haley screamed as Peyton crossed four lanes of traffic and drove into the movie theater's parking lot. Peyton laughed as she looked over and saw Haley gripping the seat, her hands white.

"Haley, calm down!" she said, fighting to keep the laughter out of her voice. "We're alive."

"Barely!" Haley said, looking over at her friend and glaring. "Sheesh! You could have killed someone! You could have killed us!"

"Relax! We're fine, aren't we?" Peyton asked, getting out of her nice warm car. She spotted Nathan and Lucas standing at the entrance to the theater, waiting for them with tickets in hands.

"Hmph. That's what _you_ think," Haley grumbled, getting out of the car into the rain as well. "I swear, that's the last time I will ever ride with you. _Again_!"

"Oh, come off it Hales. You say that every time you ride with me!" Peyton said, smiling at her. Haley rolled her eyes and made a beeline towards the front door of the theaters. Peyton raced after her, not wanting to stand in the rain much longer.

"Hey, Peyton," Lucas greeted her as she walked over. She smiled at him, taking the hand he offered.

"This sure is some storm, isn't it?" Nathan asked, wrapping his arm around Haley. She nodded briefly, wondering why she wasn't as excited to see him as she was earlier.

"You want to get some popcorn? My treat," Lucas offered as they walked by the concession stand on their way to the actual theater.

"I would love some," Peyton said, looking up at him with her wide green eyes. He smiled back at her, and towed her away to the line for the food and drinks.

* * *

Haley looked at Nathan nervously. The movie had just ended and they weren't exactly on the best terms. Lucas and Peyton had taken Peyton's car and gone back to the apartment, while Nathan and Haley decided to go on a drive.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Yeah," Haley lied, staring out the window into the storm. "Just lost in thought, that's all."

"That's pretty dangerous territory," Nathan attempted to joke. Haley turned back and glared at him. She wasn't sure why, but everything he said that night annoyed her to no end. Every little joke, every little laugh… She figured it had something to do with the loss of the tutoring job.

"Can you drop me off at Peyton's? I can't really do this tonight," Haley said, turning her gaze to the window again. She heard Nathan sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem kind of out of it," he said. Taking his eyes off the road for a brief moment, he looked at her. "Hales?"

"I'm _not_ okay. I just lost my job at the tutoring center, I got attacked, and I really just want to go home and sleep," Haley sobbed, still not facing him. "Please, just take me home."

"Okay," Nathan said softly, not sure if he wanted to or not. "Do you mind if I stay?"

"No, you can," Haley said, sniffing and wiping the tears away from her eyes. "But I'm not going to make great company."

"You're always great company, Haley," Nathan whispered, so quietly that Haley wasn't sure if she heard him or not.

She smiled slightly and went back to staring at the storm, lost in thought.

* * *

**I'm already writing the next chapter. There will be some more Ryan in the next chapter, along with lots of drama and angst. Don't forget to review or I'm not posting the next chapter. : -)**


	45. Breakups and Worries

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in the updates. My computer with all my FanFiction updates fried and I had to find another place to write this. Then I fixed said computer and had to e-mail this to myself. So, happy Mardi Gras!

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 43**

The next two weeks flew by extremely fast and before Lucas knew it, he was once again trudging down the hallways of Tree Hill High School. He ignored all the glares from the wrestling team and all the curious stares from those outside of the team. It was aggravating, seeing all those stares, especially for someone who had been through an attack not two months before.

As he slammed his locker shut, a hand was lightly placed on Lucas's shoulder. Startled, he spun around, expecting Ryan or one of the other members of the wrestling team that had been taunting him all day. Instead, he found the tear-stained face of Haley staring back at him.

"Hales, what's wrong?" he asked, instantly forgetting about his anger and worries about Ryan and the other guys.

"I really need my best friend, Luke," she said, sniffing. Lucas sighed, taking her in his arms and searching around the hallways.

"Come with me," he ordered softly, pulling her along with him. Haley followed obediently, leaning her face against his shoulder. Her body wracked with muffled sobs as they walked outside to the quad, the only empty place in the entire school.

Sitting down at one of the picnic tables, Lucas put one arm around Haley's shoulder in a comforting maneuver.

"Haley, tell me what's wrong," he said gently. Haley shook her head, covering her face with her hands. Sighing, Lucas tenderly removed her hands and held them in his own. They both internally winced at the contact, both remembering that bad night eight weeks ago.

"I don't really want to talk about it," she muttered, looking away from him. The walls of the school's courtyard suddenly became very interesting to her.

"Hales," Lucas said, his voice a little more forceful. He hated doing this to her, but he wanted to know why she was so upset. It hurt him to see his best friend like this.

"Fine," she said, rubbing her eyes and turning back to him. "I broke up with Nathan."

The tears started flooding her face now as she put her head in her arms and cried. Lucas was too stunned to do anything to comfort her. The breakup would explain why his brother had been in a moody funk for the past week and a half and why Haley hadn't been stopping by the apartment much with Peyton on the weekends.

"Why?"

The one word question was all he could think of. The two had been together for as long as Peyton and he had been, possibly even longer. For them to break up was like the sun blowing up or the moon bursting into a million pieces.

"It just wasn't meant to be, Luke," Haley said, struggling to control her tears. "And now I have to deal with seeing him _every_ day and trying to pretend like everything's not weird between us."

"Hales, you know as well as I do that you two were as close to perfect for each other as can be," Lucas said, trying to keep the disbelief out of his voice. It didn't work very well. Haley gave him a sharp look. "What I mean is that you two complete each other. It's like, I dunno, the moon and the stars separating."

"I think you're describing you and Peyton," Haley said sarcastically, earning an eye roll from Lucas. "Seriously, Lucas, Nathan and I are better off trying to be friends for the time being. If it is really meant to be, then it can wait until we're both mature enough to handle something that intense."

"Hales, you are the most mature person I know," Lucas said, trying to bait Haley to smile. He got a ghost of one, which he took as a good sign. If he did nothing else rewarding today, then he could at least say that he managed to get Haley to stop crying.

"Once again, you're describing yourself, Luke. Look, I don't know why you're pushing this so hard," she said, waving her hands. "Isn't it extremely weird to have your _best friend_ dating your _brother_?"

"No, not really," Lucas admitted. "I really don't care. I just want you two to be happy and I know you two make each other happy."

Haley smiled again, this time an extremely sad smile. She took Lucas's hand in her own and squeezed it gently.

"I will be happy someday, Lucas, I can promise you that. Maybe with Nathan, maybe with someone different, I have no clue at this point. And high school isn't about finding someone you love. It's about growth and learning and meeting new people. Most of all, it's about preparing yourself for the next step in life."

"Hmm… That's really interesting that you said that, Hales," Lucas said, a faraway look entering his eyes. Haley looked at him, confused.

"Why?"

"Because Dan Scott said the exact same thing in the story he got published recently," Lucas said, looking back at Haley. His eyes had darkened slightly at the mention of his father's name. It made Haley shiver internally, remembering the drunken gazes of the people who attacked her.

"So, what class do you have next?" she asked, making an overly huge effort to sound interested, bright and cheerful. Lucas didn't buy it.

"It's all right if you want to talk about you and Nathan, you know," he said. "You don't have to keep it all bottled up."

"Like you do?" Haley snipped back. Lucas's face fell and grew sullen. He stood up from the table and began to walk away.

"I'll see you in English, Hales," he called over his shoulder as the door to the quad slammed shut behind him with a loud _bang_.

* * *

Nathan felt as though he were about to throw his fist through a wall if he didn't get out of this class soon. It was just after the last period and he was in the middle of the gym, running suicides for basketball. He was way ahead of everyone else, but he still felt as though he were in a huge congested crowd that he couldn't work his way out of. Worse still, Lucas wasn't there to be any sort of competition. Instead, his brother had seemingly disappeared after the final period without a word to anyone. Peyton claimed that he hadn't even stopped by his locker before going off to class.

Nathan's thoughts were on anything but his brother and basketball. He could really care less where Lucas went, because he was always off doing some job or another or at the river court. Basketball had become so familiar to Nathan, shooting the ball and making it was second nature. It came as easily as breathing.

No, his thoughts were focused around the reddish brunette that had stolen his heart and then ripped it out and stomped on it a million times. Haley had broken up with him a week and a half ago, claiming that she was too busy with her school work, her cheerleading, and just life in general to have a boyfriend anymore. Nathan didn't believe a word of what she had said and had been intending to question her about it during school, but she always left for class or pulled out an assignment to be working on the minute he gathered up the courage to talk to her.

"Scott!" Whitey called, noticing that one of his star players was missing while the other one was miles ahead of the rest of the team. Nathan paused in mid-court, turning to face the older man.

"Yes coach?" he called back. He was barely wheezing from the workout he had just put in, despite the fact that he had run close to a mile in suicides.

"Come here for a second, son!"

Nathan jogged over to the sidelines, ignoring the dull ache in his knee that occurred every time he did strenuous activity nowadays. It came with dislocating your knee, even years after.

"Yeah, coach?"

"Have you seen Lucas today?"

Nathan shook his head, grabbing his water bottle off the bench and taking a large swig. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was until that point.

"No, sir, I haven't seen him since lunch. Is there anything wrong?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Nathan. I have never seen you work that hard or that fast before. Take a break."

"But Coach, I'm fine. I'm not even tired."

"That wasn't a suggestion, Nathan. Take a break or I'm not letting you play in the next game."

Nathan sighed, looked at the clock, and sat down. He still had over an hour left in practice and already Whitey was making him sit down. What a waste of time.

The doors flew open with a loud noise as they hit the side of the gym. Nathan looked up, taking a swig of water as he did so. He nearly choked as he saw Lucas walking in, a pissed off look on his face.

"Scott! It's about time you showed up!" Whitey called from the other side of the gym, holding his clipboard. "What took you so long?"

Lucas looked as though he were about to start shouting at the coach, but had decided against it. He merely shrugged and joined the other guys in their continuation of warming up.

Ten minutes later, Whitey called them over to the bench where Nathan was still sitting, staring off into space. Lucas looked even angrier up close than he had from far away. He completely ignored Nathan as the younger Scott threw a questioning glance his way.

The doors opened once more before Whitey could say anything to the team. Nathan didn't even have to look over to know that the cheerleaders were walking in. He could tell by the instant relaxation of Lucas's posture.

"You okay?" he asked, seizing the opportunity while the girls were talking extremely loud to ask Lucas.

The blonde Scott merely shrugged and turned his gaze away from where Peyton was stretching with the rest of the squad and to Whitey. The old coach was rambling on about the team the Ravens would be facing next. Nathan supposed he could be listening, but his thoughts were already miles away again.

"Scott! Pay attention!" Whitey yelled, interrupting Nathan's latest analyzing of why Haley had broken up with him. He blinked, startled, and looked at the coach. The rest of the team was waiting to begin their daily game.

"Sorry, coach," he said, getting off the bench. He joined Lucas on the white team and tried to pay attention to what Whitey was saying. He must have zoned out again, though, because before Nathan knew it, Lucas was sinking a perfect shot and Tim was getting the rebound.

"Nathan!" Lucas yelled, making the other Scott look up in time to see Lucas pass the ball to him.

Nathan grabbed the ball and pushed to the basket, faking a shot and diving around the defense. He was instantly double teamed by Vegas and Springer, before Lucas was open at the three-point line. Nathan made a no look pass to his brother, who shot it.

Instead of going in perfectly, the ball hit the rim and bounced out. Lucas swore rather loudly, which made everyone stop to stare at him. Lucas rarely, if ever, swore when he missed a basket. He was one of the most laid back guys on the team.

"Lucas!" Whitey said, waving the teen over. Peyton had stopped conducting the cheers to listen in, while Nathan had paused in mid-court.

Lucas jogged over, breathing hard from the game.

"Yeah coach?" he asked, stopping in front of the man.

"Is everything all right, son?" Whitey asked, gently placing his hands on the taller guy's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lucas said shortly, shrugging off Whitey's hands. "I'm just having a bad day, that's all."

_Bullshit,_ Nathan thought. Even when Lucas had a bad day, he never reacted like this. Except when he had had that run in with Ryan and busted the basketball hoop, Lucas was generally really good at dealing with his problems.

"Well leave whatever funk you're in outside of my gym," Whitey said, getting stern. "Or don't come at all."

Lucas merely shrugged. "Then I guess I'll be leaving, then."

Leaving Whitey and the rest of the people gathered in the gym speechless, Lucas turned around and stormed out of the gym.

Nathan threw a helpless glance at Peyton, who tossed her pompoms to Theresa, one of the cheerleaders, and quickly raced out of the gym.

"White ball up top!" Whitey yelled, turning back to practice. Apparently, the departure of one of the team's best players didn't faze the old man.

Nathan got the ball from Tim who had switched over to the white team and put it up for an easy lay-up. Nathan decided to concentrate on the game now and nothing else, driving all thoughts of Haley and Lucas out of his mind.

* * *

Lucas leaned up against the side of the school and took a huge breath. He hadn't meant to storm out of practice like that, but just being there in that gym took a lot out of him. He wasn't sure why, it just happened. Basketball was a game he was supposed to love, but now, every time he played, Lucas always imagined Ryan's face taunting him. And he couldn't have that.

"Hey!"

Peyton's voice came from down the wall. Instead of replying, Lucas leaned over and threw up all over the ground.

Peyton broke into a run as soon as she exited the gym doors, knowing that something was up with Lucas. He had been moody and depressed off and on again ever since they had left the movie theater two weeks ago. Peyton was hoping that she would finally get him to open up to her. Again.

"Hey!" she yelled, spotting him. He didn't even look up to answer her. Instead, he leaned over. Peyton skidded to a halt as he puked, not wanting to be in the line of fire.

"Sorry," he rasped, standing back up. He walked over to her. "Is Whitey pissed at me?"

"I don't know," she admitted, taking a step back from him. He reeked. "I left before I heard anything else. How're you holding up?"

"I went to the doctors during lunch, if that's what you're asking," Lucas said shortly, leaning against the wall. Peyton had been pestering him for the past two weeks to go to the doctor, ever since he had told her that he had gotten sick after being given the illegal drug.

"That's great, Luke! What did he say?" Peyton asked, having to stop herself from throwing her arms around him.

"That outside of my HCM, I am in perfect condition," Lucas said, his voice sounding angry once again. "I'm not fine, though, Peyton. You're the only person I'll ever tell that to."

"I know that, Luke," Peyton said softly. "I know that you're not fine. But what can we do?"

"There's nothing much we can do," Lucas admitted. "The doctor said that if the problem persists then I should take something, but I really don't want to do that. Not after what happened two years ago."

Both blondes were silent for a moment, remembering what had happened two years ago when Lucas had abused prescription drugs on more than one occasion. It hadn't been too pretty.

"What else did he say?" Peyton prodded. Lucas looked at her, raising his eyebrow in confusion. "You did tell him about the fight, didn't you?"

Lucas slowly shook his head. "He wouldn't have believed me anyway. The entire town is in love with Ryan, Mr. Perfect 4.0 GPA and helps with the homeless. That guy, in their opinion, can do no wrong. Me, on the other hand…"

"Luke, there's nothing wrong with you! There's something wrong with them, definitely, but you, no."

"That explains why half the town hates me and the other half has a strong dislike towards the Scott Family in general."

"Lucas, you and I both know you aren't a Scott. You're more Karen's son than anything! From what I have heard from you and Keith and my dad, you are nothing like Dan."

"Except that I can play basketball better than just about everyone else not including Nathan, I have a heart condition, and my last name _is_ Scott."

"Yeah, well, you're dealing with those better than Dan ever did. Lucas, don't worry about it. Ryan will get what's coming to him, I promise. And I'll try to look up the drug for you tonight. Why don't you come over?"

"Can't. Have work early tomorrow," Lucas said, looking apologetically. "I would love to, though."

"Come in after work," Peyton suggested. Lucas smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll do that," he said. "I'll be seeing you then."

"Oh, and take a shower! You reek!"

Peyton disappeared through the gym doors. Lucas waited for a few moments and then went back to the boys' locker room to take a shower. Peyton was right; he did stink.

* * *

Nathan stepped into the hallway, deciding to take a shower at home instead of in the locker room. He wasn't in the team-bonding mood anyways.

"Nathan! Nathan, wait up!"

Haley's voice came from down the hallway making Nathan stop instinctively. He had become so used to doing it when they had been together, that it hurt him to do it now that they were apart.

"What do you want, Haley?" he asked coldly as the brunette caught up to him.

"I just wanted to talk," Haley said, looking up at him with wide brown eyes. "Is that too much to ask?"

"You tell me. Because the last time I checked, I wasn't the one who broke us up saying that we were too immature for this," Nathan said, glaring at her.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for saying that. I meant that I wasn't ready for… I wasn't ready to completely give myself to you yet," she said, turning a pale shade of pink. "And you were really pushing it the other night."

"I was not!" Nathan protested angrily. _God, she is so beautiful when she blushes,_ he thought for what had to be the ten millionth time. _Damn it! I have to stop thinking like that._

"Right. Then what were you talking about, if you weren't talking about that?" Haley demanded, getting upset as well.

Nathan parked outside of Peyton's house and cut the engine, turning to look at Haley as he did so. She was still staring out at the rain and not saying anything.

_"Haley, please talk to me," he begged. "I'm really trying here."_

_Haley turned to him, pain still visible in her brown eyes. _

_"I know and I really love you for it, but there is just so much going on in my life and I really can't deal with it," she admitted. She turned back to staring out the window._

_"What sort of things?" Nathan asked, not one to give up. _

_"The attack, Ryan being an ass, and I don't know, the usual girl drama and high school drama!" Haley exclaimed. She had gone from really quiet to full hysterical in a matter of seconds. Nathan was shocked by this change of emotions._

_"I'm really sorry about all of it, Haley," Nathan said, looking down at the steering wheel. "I know how much that job meant to you."_

_"You know, I really wish people would stop saying that. Yeah, it was nice and all, but it's not the end of the world," Haley said, shrugging. "What do you want to talk about?"_

_"Well, I was kind of hoping to talk about us," he said, his voice getting slightly huskier._

_Haley stared at him, a slightly angered look in her eyes._

_"You want to talk about __**us**__?" she asked, her voice bitingly sarcastic. "On second thought, you need to go. I really can't talk to you right now."_

_"What? Why not?" Nathan asked, confused._

_"If you're asking me that, then you really need to go," she said, opening the door and stepping into the rain. Nathan opened his door to go after her._

_"Haley, what's wrong?"_

_"I think you need to go," she said, walking away from him. "And please," she added over her shoulder. "Don't talk to me again."_

"What was I supposedly talking about, Haley?" Nathan demanded.

"And you ask me that with a straight face! I cannot believe you, Nathan! You know how I feel about sex!" Haley yelled. "You know that I want to wait until I get married before I give it up!"

"That's what you thought I was talking about?" he asked, sounding intensely relieved. He actually started laughing.

"Yeah! Isn't that what you were talking about?" Haley asked. It was her turn to be confused now.

"No! I can't believe you think I'm that shallow, Hales! I thought we knew each other better than that!"

"What were you talking about, then?"

"I was talking about your thoughts on us getting married in the future, Haley! I would never pressure you into something you wouldn't want to do! I respect your decision to wait for marriage."

Haley was surprised. This wasn't what she had been expecting.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Maybe you were right after all, Haley," Nathan went on, his voice getting angry again. "If that's what you think I am all about, maybe we are too immature to be in an intense relationship together."

With that, he walked away, leaving Haley standing there with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**Drama, angst, and more drama! My three favorite things!**

**Once again, I am really sorry about the delay in updates. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**And yes, the whole Lucas and the drug thing will come to a head in the next couple of chapters! I am getting as impatient as you to write it! **

**Read and review! They keep me going! **


	46. Who What When Where And Above All WHY?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in the updates (again)! I have been extremely busy the past couple of days and hadn't had time to update. But here we are, a new update! **

**Author's Note 2: You all are probably going to hate me for this chapter, especially since basically the same thing is happening on the show. I hate myself for writing it, but it'll be over soon.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality **

**Chapter 44**

The sun was shining as Lucas made his way down to the river court, hand-in-hand with Peyton. It was Saturday, thankfully, which meant no school, no homework, and best of all, no Ryan to worry about. The brooding blondes decided to take a break from the tension at their houses between Haley and Nathan and go down to the river court for a little while. Lucas had promised to teach Peyton how to shoot a basketball as well.

"So how's Nathan taking the breakup?" Peyton asked, sitting on the picnic table while Lucas moved to the free throw line.

"How do you think?" Lucas asked, taking a second and aiming the ball. It sailed through and went into the net perfectly. "He's pretty pissed off at Haley for just assuming that he was talking about sex and not about anything else. He's also pretty pissed off at me, so he's not really talking."

"Why is he mad at you?" Peyton asked, admiring the way Lucas looked as he shot basket after basket. Every time they came out here, she was reminded of why she was so in love with him.

"He's gone into this basketball nazi mode and if I'm even one second late to practice now, he thinks I'm going to slack off my game," Lucas answered. "So Nathan hasn't forgiven me for being nearly twenty minutes late to practice the other day. Hasn't spoken one word to me either, since he found out that I wasn't going to die or anything."

"You want me to talk to him? I have a way with words," Peyton offered, earning a smile from the other blonde.

"That you do," Lucas said huskily, dropping the ball on the ground. He walked over and sat down next to his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and closed her eyes, sighing.

"Luke, what are we going to do?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly. It was higher than normal, which made Lucas go into instant panic mode.

"What do you mean?" he asked, fighting to keep his voice under control. He didn't need Peyton any more upset then she was already.

"Nathan and Haley are fighting, we're barely able to hang out with each other because you're working so much, and I have to deal with a lot by myself. I just don't think this is working," she said sadly. "I love you, Luke, I really do, but we're never together anymore."

"Where is this coming from, Peyton? I do my best to balance basketball and work and you," Lucas said, pulling away from her. Peyton sat up quickly as well.

"It's just not enough for me anymore, Luke. I feel as though I'm slipping through the cracks. It's not your fault, don't think for a moment it is, but I think it's best if we took a break for a little while," she said, looking away from him. Lucas was shocked and hurt. He hadn't seen this coming at all. He thought they were going great. They hadn't had a fight in over two years and they truly loved each other.

"Why?" Lucas asked, not even bothering to keep the shock out of his voice.

"I got to go," Peyton whispered, getting off the picnic table and walking away. Lucas stayed rooted to the spot, unable to move. He couldn't believe what had just happened. They had just broken up. Yes, Peyton had said they were just taking a break from each other, but any idiot knew that that was key words for a breakup.

Lucas just sat on the picnic table, staring off into space. He really wasn't looking at anything. He was just trying to process the breakup in his mind. It didn't make any sense. Her reasoning was a load of crap. He had been doing his best to keep them going as well as keeping himself afloat and he thought he was doing a good job of it.

"Hah!" Lucas snorted, unable to contain himself any longer. He got off the picnic table and started walking, not knowing where he was going. All he knew that if he stopped, he would probably end up breaking something.

* * *

Lucas finally managed to make himself walk back to the apartment an hour later. He was still in shock about what had happened. The full force of Peyton breaking up with him hadn't hit him yet, but he was calm enough not to break anything.

Haley was waiting for him when he got home. She was standing on the apartment's stairs and holding two cups of coffee, one of which she offered to Lucas.

"Nathan's not home," Lucas said almost automatically. It was the truth. The car was missing from its usual parking spot, and unless someone had stolen it (which was highly unlikely), then Nathan was out of the house. He still hadn't patched things up with Haley about the last fight they had. That had been four days ago.

"I actually came to see you," Haley admitted. "I wanted to apologize for what I said. I had no right to take that out on you. I was angry and upset and well, you know that's not a good combination for me."

"Hales, I know why you were so upset, really, I do. But right now I really don't want to talk about this," he said shortly. He ignored the coffee Haley offered to him. "I would really like to be alone right now, if you don't mind."

"What's up, Luke? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, that's all."

"Lucas, how long have we been friends? Since we were like, five? I know you well enough to tell when you're lying. C'mon, what's up?"

"Peyton broke up with me," Lucas said, turning away from his best friend.

Haley's eyes widened in shock as she tried to make sense of what Lucas had told her. _Peyton broke up with him? That's impossible!_ She thought.

"Why?" she blurted out without even thinking. Haley inwardly winced when she saw the broken look on her best friend's face.

"I have no clue," he said. His voice was void of all emotion. There was nothing left in him anymore. The fight had gone out of him. Haley could see it in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Lucas," she said, taking a step forward and hugging him. Lucas tensed at first, still remembering the attack two and a half months ago. He still wasn't completely over it, despite what everyone thought. That much was obvious. The recent fight in school hadn't helped matters much.

After a moment, the tall blonde relaxed and hugged Haley back.

"I'm sorry too, Hales," he said as they broke apart.

Haley nodded in understanding as they sat down on the apartment stairs.

"So what are you going to do to get Peyton back?"

"Who said I wanted Peyton back?" Lucas demanded, getting defensive. Haley gave him a knowing look.

"You do, Luke, trust me. You are already missing her," she said firmly. Lucas turned away, feeling embarrassed that his friend could read him so quickly.

"I know. I just think she's right. I haven't been the best at balancing work and school and her," he admitted. "I have let her slip through the cracks, even without meaning to. Maybe this break's for the best."

"You can't mean that, Luke," Haley said, feeling shocked. "You can't."

"It's all right for you to break up with Nathan and not fight for him again, but I'm not allowed to take a break from Peyton when what she was saying was right?" Lucas demanded angrily. He stood up. "You know what? Forget it!"

"Lucas, wait!" Haley called, as he stormed up the last two steps and to the door to his apartment.

"What?" he asked icily, turning to face her.

"Can we just forget I mentioned it?" she begged. "There's actually a reason for my coming here, outside of apologizing and all."

"Really?"

He sounded vaguely interested, though his voice still had a hard edge to it. Haley decided to press on anyways.

"I wanted to talk to Jimmy," she said.

"Edwards?" Lucas asked. Haley had his full attention now.

"Yeah," she said, suppressing the urge to give him a sarcastic retort. "I haven't seen him since a tutoring session a couple of days ago and I'm really worried about him."

"How does this involve me?" Lucas wanted to know.

Haley was relieved that he hadn't flat out said no. She had an idea of what to do, but she needed Lucas's help. Even when he was dealing with his own problems, Lucas was still the world's greatest person to help people out.

"I was going to talk to Jimmy today, but I have a feeling he won't want to see me," she said. "But you two are friends, right?"

"I don't know, Haley," Lucas said uncertainly. "I haven't spoken to Jimmy in over a month, and that was only to say 'hi' to him in the hallways."

"Please, Lucas!" Haley pleaded, taking his hand. "Please? I really think Jimmy needs help!"

"All right," Lucas agreed hesitantly. "When do you want to go?"

"Right now?" Haley suggested. Lucas sighed, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Lead the way," he said.

"Thank you!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck. "I so owe you one!"

"I'm only doing this because I trust you, you know that, right?" Lucas asked, as they started walking back down the steps. "If it were anyone else, I would've said no. I really don't think there's anything wrong with Jimmy."

"Funny, people said the same thing about you two years ago," Haley said, shooting him a glare. "It's not normal for people just to skip school without a word to anyone."

"Haley, you don't have to convince me, all right? I will see for myself," Lucas said. He ignored the crack about who he was two years ago, knowing it meant nothing.

Haley nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to change her friend's mind otherwise. _Guys are so stubborn!_ She thought, as she and Lucas walked down the road in the direction of Jimmy Edwards' house.

* * *

Nathan had enough of sitting around on his bed doing nothing. It had been two weeks since Haley had broken up with him and he decided that it was time to get over it. Sure, it hurt him more than he could say that she had dumped him like that, but it was life. He had to get over it sometime.

He decided to go down to the grocery store and buy some food. Lucas hadn't stocked the cabinets once in the past two weeks, choosing to eat at Peyton's house or out since Nathan hadn't been the world's greatest company.

Nathan had just started walking down the first aisle of the grocery store when he heard them. The first voice that spoke he recognized easily. He had known it since the day he was born. The second voice that spoke was also recognizable. It was his best friend's voice. The third was not so easily recognized, but after a few minutes of eavesdropping, he knew who it was.

"Did you break up with him?" came Ryan's cold hard voice. Nathan forgot all about his groceries for a moment, trying to hear what was being said.

"Yes, I did. Now will you call off whatever it is you're planning?" Peyton's higher, slightly cracked voice came through the shelves of the store. Nathan nearly gasped in shock. Peyton had broken up with Lucas? How? When? Most of all, why?

There was a slight pause before Dan's deeper voice answered her.

"Yes, we will call off what we were planning since you have done your part well," he said.

"Good," Peyton said shortly.

Nathan could hear no more, except for the soft tapping of footsteps coming closer. He turned around to see Peyton standing behind him, hands on her hips and looking extremely surprised and angry to see her there.

"Hello, Peyton! What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to sound surprised and keep the anger out of his voice.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Peyton said chillily. Noticing what he was standing next to, she added, "Are you blind or something? I didn't think you would need to stand that close to the canned food items."

"Oh, well, I was just looking for my favorite brand of potatoes. They're out," Nathan lied. "So, um, why were you talking to Ryan?"

"How much of that did you hear?" Peyton asked, her voice gone from chilly to nervous in a matter of seconds.

"Why did you break up with Lucas?" Nathan demanded. "That guy has enough going on in his life. I thought you two loved each other!"

"Talk to me when you're back with Haley," Peyton said, all emotion going out of her voice. Looking around, she added, "I'll tell you, but not here."

Nathan nodded, instantly forgetting the basket full of groceries behind him. He followed Peyton outside.

"Where to, boss?" he asked, trying to bring some humor into the situation, which was obviously serious.

"Shut up!" Peyton growled, towing him over to her car. "We'll come back for your POS later. With any luck, someone might steal it."

Nathan rolled his eyes and got into the passenger's seat of Peyton's car. She hopped into the driver's seat and turned to face Nathan.

"First of all, I ran into Ryan a couple of days ago by pure accident. I was walking towards the tutoring center to visit Haley and bring her lunch, when I overheard them talking. They were planning on doing something to Lucas, something that involved Dan somehow. Unfortunately, they saw me. I managed to get them to not to do the things to Lucas that they were going to do, but for a price."

"If you broke up with Lucas," Nathan said icily. "How cowardly do you think Lucas is? He can stand up for himself."

"They were planning on killing him, Nate. Anyway they knew how. I wasn't going to let that happen," Peyton said, ignoring the snort of contempt from Nathan. "I would rather have him alive and us broken up then him dead. It wouldn't be fair to him if I didn't do this."

"You got to tell him, Peyton. If you don't, I will," Nathan said. "But either way, you've got to tell him."

"I can't," Peyton said, looking away. She started up the car and pulled out of the parking space she was in. "I-I just can't."

"Why not?" Nathan demanded. She ignored him, pressing her foot to the accelerator. Within seconds, they were out of the parking lot and speeding down the street.

"They said that they were going to kill him if I told anyone," Peyton said, gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. "I can't let them do that, Nate. They can't kill him."

* * *

**Okay, not the best chapter. The whole Peyton/Nathan scene could probably have been written better. But before you go all harsh on me, I had a concussion when I wrote most of this. I'm not looking for pity or anything, just wanted to tell you why this chapter wasn't great.**

**The Jimmy thing will be explained in the next chapter, as well as more Ryan scenes. Dan's role in all of this will be explained soon as well. **

**Read and review, please! **


	47. The Night It All Changed

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I am doing this chapter differently because it is a big chapter, I felt the need to do something different, and the story needs a new change. Also, there will be new characters added and some characters lost in this chapter, but none of the ones lost are going to be main characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Author's Note 2: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope this chapter does you justice, for those of you who have been waiting for this for like ever. **

**Author's Note 3: The beginning of this chapter starts out twelve hours later, but then goes back to where it was at the end of the last chapter. **

**Author's Note 4: Flashbacks are in BOLD! Thoughts and phone calls are in italics. **

**Author's Note 5: I decided to use a couple of single POVs in this chapter at the beginning and end.

* * *

**

_**Previously on OPOR**_

_Lucas slowly pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a dark red patch the size and shape of a needle puncture._

"_Pretending to care about me isn't going to work," Lucas said. "It's been seventeen years, Dan. You've hated me throughout them. That's never going to change."_

_Ryan threw his car into drive and headed off in a general direction, a plan already hatching in his mind._

"_I broke up with Nathan."_

"_It's just not enough for me anymore, Luke. I feel as though I'm slipping through the cracks. It's not your fault, don't think for a moment it is, but I think it's best if we took a break for a little while," she said._

"_I wanted to talk to Jimmy," Haley said._

"_Edwards?" Lucas asked. _

"_Yeah," she said_

"_First of all, I ran into Ryan a couple of days ago by pure accident. I was walking towards the tutoring center to visit Haley and bring her lunch, when I overheard them talking. They were planning on doing something to Lucas, something that involved Dan somehow. Unfortunately, they saw me. I managed to get them to not to do the things to Lucas that they were going to do, but for a price. I broke up with Lucas and they wouldn't kill him."

* * *

_**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 45 **

**Landmark**

_Chaos is come again- Othello Act 3 Scene 3 90-95_

I always wondered what made this guy take such an instant hatred to me. I had done nothing to him at all before all this mess had happened. It was he, after all, that had attacked Peyton, Haley, and me on the streets that night. I should have been the one to be doing what he did to me. But I wasn't. I was the victim in this whole thing, because of my stupid idiotic idea that I had to be the hero always. That was what got me into this in the first place, I guess. The whole fight with Ryan was probably the thing to make him hate me afterwards, but before… This whole situation was messed up.

Now, as a result of that, I was lying outside of _Henry's,_ covered in blood, bruises, and glass, without anything resembling help in site. I wasn't sure how long I had lain there, before someone called my name.

_"Lucas!"_

**

* * *

12 Hours Earlier Noon **

**Normal POV**

Haley reached her hand up and knocked on the brightly painted red door of the Edwards' residence. Lucas shifted from foot to foot nervously next to her, feeling out of place on the porch step.

Jimmy Edwards lived in the same neighborhood Lucas had spent the first fourteen years of his life in. This was the street Lucas had been trying to avoid ever since the car crash two years ago, that started his life on this crazed whirlwind adventure. Just around the bend, was his mother's old house.

Footsteps were heard on the other side of the door and five seconds later, it swung open to reveal an elderly short woman with white hair pulled back into a messy bun. Her brown eyes were sad and she looked as though she had been crying recently.

"Lucas?"

The woman was Mrs. Edwards, Jimmy's mother. She had always been very fond of Lucas because he had been Jimmy's first friend. Unfortunately, Lucas had stopped hanging out with nearly all his former friends after the car accident two years ago.

"Hi, Mrs. Edwards. Is Jimmy home?" Haley asked, while Lucas merely smiled politely at the woman.

Mrs. Edwards faltered, her eyes watering up as she shook her head.

"No, h-he left," she said, tears beginning down her face.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Haley asked, her voice not at the least concerned. Lucas shot her a warning look, getting annoyed with her quickly. Couldn't she see that the other woman was extremely upset.

"He didn't leave Tree Hill," Mrs. Edwards explained. "He's gone forever."

Haley's brown eyes widened in shock as the full force of what Mrs. Edwards said hit her. Lucas was already comforting the older woman, who was obviously broken up by the death of her son.

"How did it happen?" he asked quietly, allowing Mrs. Edwards to cry into his shoulder. He didn't even seem to wince from the physical contact, as he would have with anyone else. It was a sign that the memories of the attack were beginning to fade at last.

"He was walking home from the river court," Mrs. Edwards said, her voice breaking and fresh tears started to fall. "He was struck by a car. He died instantly."

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Edwards," Haley said, coming over and hugging the elderly woman as well. "Jimmy was a good friend to all of us."

"Thank you, Haley," Mrs. Edwards said earnestly. She pulled away from the two teenagers, wiping the tears away from her face with the back of her hand. "The funeral is a week from tomorrow. I know Jimmy would have wanted you two to attend."

"We'll be there," Lucas promised. Haley looked at him, surprised. Mrs. Edwards missed the look as she said her thanks and good-byes and retreated into her house.

"_We_ will be there?" Haley asked, as the two started walking back towards Lucas's apartment.

"Yes," Lucas answered through gritted teeth. Suddenly he stopped walking and Haley nearly slammed into him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the suddenly angered look on her friend's face. She looked down the street to where an all too familiar person was walking down the street.

"Ryan," Lucas said, his voice a low growl. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Haley merely shrugged, not knowing the answer to that herself. But the other guy was alone and hadn't noticed them yet.

"Luke, let's just go, all right? There's no use in getting into a huge fight. Not now," Haley said softly, gently tugging on Lucas's arm.

He resisted for a few moments, before allowing Haley to tow him down the street and around the corner.

* * *

Peyton parked the car in the parking lot of the beach. It was unusually empty, but then again, most people had work today. Tree Hill High School had the day off because of teacher conferences.

Beside her, Nathan was staring out the window, obviously lost in thought. Peyton was once again struck at the resemblance between him and Lucas. They were obviously brothers, even if they did have different mothers.

"Did Ryan say he really was going to kill Lucas if you didn't break up with him, or were you just looking for an excuse to break up with him?"

Nathan's question surprised Peyton, for she had thought he believed everything she had said. Apparently he hadn't.

"I wasn't looking for a way out of my relationship with Lucas, Nathan," she said icily. "I really do love him."

"Then why didn't you tell him about Ryan?"

Peyton looked away, which made Nathan instantly know that something was up. He waited, knowing that sooner or later, Peyton was going to tell him. Nearly ten minutes of silence passed before she did.

"I didn't because he has enough to deal with already. Between work, and school, he didn't need to add me and a death threat to that list."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"How many times are we going to rehash this, Nate? This is the third time in half an hour! Get over it! I'll get back together with Lucas eventually."

"You can't do this to him, Peyton. If you don't tell him, I will. I promise you that."

"I will tell him," Peyton promised. Coyly, she added, "Now, you want to go swimming, or not?"

"I don't have any swim trunks," Nathan said, confused.

"That never stopped you before," Peyton teased, grinning devilishly from ear to ear.

The two had always been doing stupid things like going skinny-dipping in the ocean when no one else was around and stealing gum from the supermarket. Their friendship was mainly based off of fun and had been since the third grade. Sure, things had become complicated when they hit middle school, with crushes and sports, but they had always managed to stay close.

"Last one to the ocean has to pay for pizza!" Nathan threatened, already jumping out of the car.

Peyton was a step behind him. "You're on, Scott!" she yelled, racing after him.

Ten seconds later, they had discarded their clothes and were diving into the ocean. Peyton came up for air first a few moments later, followed nearly instantly by Nathan.

"I win again, Scott. You owe me a pizza!" she said, splashing him playfully.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan said, narrowing his eyes playfully.

"Yeah!" Peyton said, letting out a shriek of laughter as Nathan picked her up and dunked her under the water. She lashed out with her foot, connecting with his arm. He let her go and she swam a few feet away, before coming up for air.

Nathan swung his arm through the water and splashed Peyton hard as she came up for air. She let out a shriek again and splashed him back.

The water fight became a full out war as they took turns dunking each other under water and splashing each other. Both of them remembered for a few hours what it was like just to enjoy being in each other's company and not having to worry about work or relationship drama.

Nearly three hours later, Peyton called a truce on the war and swam ashore. She quickly pulled her clothes back on and flopped down on the sand. Nathan joined her a few moments later, out of breath and panting.

"That was some fight, Sawyer," he said, sitting down. He had left his shirt off, revealing finely chiseled muscles that came from hard work and made most girls drool. Peyton was the only exception to the rule.

"Yeah it was," she agreed. "But you still owe me a pizza."

"Mushroom, pepperoni and sausage, right?" Nathan asked, as he always did. Peyton nodded.

"You remembered. I'm impressed. It's been what, a year since we've done this? Your memory's gotten better," she teased. Nathan rolled his eyes and shook his head, water spraying from his soaked hair.

Peyton let out a squeal and swatted him on the shoulder. Nathan responded by locking her in a bear hug and tickling her.

A slight cough made them break apart. Peyton looked up to see Brooke Davis standing above her, a puzzled look on her face.

"I know I've been gone for a month, but seriously, what all did I miss?"

"Hey, Brooke," Peyton said, jumping off the sand and wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"Spring break!" Brooke said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "My parents said they wanted some alone time so I came up here with Brant."

"Whose Brant?" Nathan asked, confused.

"My boyfriend down in Wilmington. Maybe you'll meet him later," Brooke said, shrugging. "Anyway, what all did I miss?"

"You haven't missed much. Only a sociopath that wants to do away with Lucas, Nathan and Haley breaking up, Lucas and I breaking up, and the Ravens winning their first game," Peyton supplied dryly.

Brooke's mouth fell open as she looked from Peyton to Nathan and back.

"How could none of you tell me any of this?" she demanded. She waved a hand away. "That doesn't matter. Tell me all of it. And I mean all of it."

* * *

Lucas was sitting on one of the picnic tables at the river court, watching the river go by. Haley sat next to him. This scene was so familiar that it was eerie. It reminded Lucas of the days before his mother died, when he used to come out here and just hang out with Skills, Haley, and Jimmy. Now, it was just Haley who came out with him now. He had lost the other two as friends.

"Luke, you okay?"

The blonde slowly shook his head.

"Not really."

"You want to talk about it?"

Lucas shrugged. "No offense, but you're really not the person I need to be talking to right now."

"I know, Luke, but frankly, I'm the only person you've got."

He sighed, knowing she was right. He just wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet. He wasn't sure about what he was feeling at the moment.

"Hales, can I be alone for a while?" he asked, knowing what he was about to do was incredibly stupid. He was going to go after Ryan intentionally.

"Yeah, sure," she agreed readily. There was no sign of suspicion in her voice, which made Lucas feel all the guiltier.

Haley got off the picnic table and made to leave the river court, but something made Lucas call her back.

"Wait!"

She turned back to him, a questioning look visible in her face.

"What?"

"I'm not doing anything after work, so if you wanted to like go get some pizza and catch a movie tonight…" Lucas trailed off hopelessly. This would give him some small incentive to _not_ go after Ryan and pound him to a pulp.

"I'm sorry," Haley said hesitantly, obviously not trying to tick him off. "Peyton and I already made plans for tonight. But… maybe tomorrow?"

"I can't," Lucas said shortly, feeling bitter even though he knew it wasn't Haley's fault. As usual, Peyton was ruining his plans, or so it seemed.

"I'm sorry," Haley said again, looking as though she really felt sorry. "Maybe some other time?"

Lucas merely shrugged, not willing to say anything else for fear of saying something he would later regret. If he had been talking to Nathan or Peyton, they would have let it go already. But since he was talking to Haley, he knew she'd never let it go.

"I hope you have a good time with Peyton," he said after a minute's pause.

Haley waited for a second, knowing she had been dismissed, before walking away. Lucas sighed and put his head in his hands, wondering how best to go along with his plans of getting back at Ryan.

* * *

Peyton was just recounting her story of Ryan's insane obsession of killing Lucas when someone walked onto the beach. Beside her, Nathan stiffened and muttered something incoherent, while Brooke leapt to her feet.

"Haley!" the brunette girl squealed, racing over to her cousin.

Haley looked surprised and shocked to see her cousin sitting there, but not as shocked as she was to see both Nathan and Peyton both soaking wet.

"Hey, Brooke!" she said, obviously trying to sound enthused. "I didn't know you were coming to town."

"I didn't know myself until Brant decided that he _absolutely_ had to meet you guys!" Brooke gushed. "And of course, there was also the issue of him wanting to meet the cousin I am always talking about."

"How is Brant?"

Haley had known about Brant ever since Brooke took an instant liking to him, though her cousin had made her swear not to tell anyone until she was going out with him. She had kept her word dutifully.

"He's good," Brooke said indifferently, not noticing the tension going on between Nathan and Haley. "Where's Luke? I really want to see him."

"Down girl," Haley chided. "You don't want to make Brant jealous on his first day here."

Behind Brooke, Peyton shifted uncomfortably in the sand, trying her hardest to ignore the look that Haley was sending her. The shorter girl obviously wanted to talk to her about something.

"Um, Brooke, I hate to break this reunion short, but can I talk to Hales alone?" Peyton asked, catching the instantly relieved look on Haley's face.

Brooke nodded, seemingly unconcerned. "Yeah, I'll talk to you two later!"

Nathan glowered at Peyton, obviously not wanting to be alone with the bubbly brunette. Peyton, on the other hand, ignored him and towed Haley up the beach a little ways to a place that was deserted.

"What do you want?"

"I think Lucas is planning to do something stupid," Haley blurted out. "He had that look in his eye earlier that he got right before he overdosed or got into that fight with Ryan or punched Dan in the face."

"Slow down, Hales," Peyton said, placing her hands on Haley's shoulders. "Now start from the beginning and don't forget to breathe."

"We went over to Jimmy's house because I was worried about him and his mom told us he was killed in a car accident," she said, fighting back tears. Peyton went limp in horror. _Not again!_ She thought. _Not to him! God, how can you be so cruel?_ "And then we went to the river court and he just stared blankly at the river and really didn't say anything. He invited me out to pizza tonight, but I turned him down, because I knew that something was up with him."

"And you turned him down anyways?" Peyton asked, outraged. "How could you do that?"

"I figured you could talk to him this way," Haley explained. Peyton looked doubtful. "Please, Peyton. I know you broke up with him, but you're the only person he's going to talk to! Please! I'll be your slave for life!"

"All right, I'll talk to him!" Peyton said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Where is he?"

"He was at the river court the last time I saw him," Haley said, looking relieved.

"Now go talk to Nathan!" Peyton urged. Her friend's face visibly paled as she was pushed towards the spot where the brunettes were sitting.

"I've got to go to the store!" Haley lied quickly.

"Hales, come on!"

"Did Lucas ever tell you the real story behind why he and Brooke broke up?"

The question came as a total surprise to Peyton and the curly haired girl slowly nodded.

"He told me that he caught her with Jake and that he accidentally punched her," she said. Haley was shaking her head. "Why, is that not the real reason?"

"Nope."

"What is?"

Haley looked scared to go on as she stared gloomily at Nathan and Brooke, who were now laughing hysterically about something.

"I'll tell you, but you mustn't tell him. He feels really bad every time we talk about this."

"I promise," Peyton said, knowing that she wouldn't tell him in a million years if it were that bad.

"Okay. But just remember, this was before I met Nathan and Lucas met you. A lot of things have changed since then," Haley warned.

Peyton nodded her head, impatient for Haley to get on with the story. She really wanted to go make sure Lucas didn't do anything stupid like overdose, but she also wanted to hear the real story.

"Lucas and Brooke had been dating for about a year. They were both about thirteen years old," Haley began.

**Lucas was walking through the hallways at school with Haley, eager to go to basketball practice for two reasons. One was that he loved basketball, even if Nathan was there and his father was an over obsessive competitive jackass. The second was that Brooke was on the cheering squad for the Ravens. He was really looking forward to seeing her again. Every time he saw her, even now after they had been dating for nearly a year, he got the chills and became instantly tongue tied by her wit and beauty.**

**Haley had gone on a little ways of head, having spotted Jimmy Edwards in the crowd. Lucas was now on his own, immersed in thoughts about Brooke and basketball.**

**He pushed open the door to the locker room, not expecting the sight he found. He saw Nathan in a heated lip-lock with some girl that Lucas thought he recognized.**

**"Oh, sorry," he said, backing out again.**

**"Be sure to knock next time, bastard!" Nathan yelled at him.**

**That was when the girl lifted her head. The look in those hazel eyes was one Lucas would never forget. It was the look of hatred and guilt.**

"Oh my god!" Peyton exclaimed once Haley had finished. "That is definitely not what Lucas told me."

"He tells the other version to avoid hurting Brooke," Haley explained. "Personally, I think he should be less hard on himself."

"I've got to go talk to him," Peyton said, feeling hopelessly sorry for Lucas. "Where did you say he was?"

"He was at the river court last time I saw him. But that was over an hour ago, so he might've left," Haley said. She looked back to where Nathan and Brooke were sitting. "I should probably go make amends with him."

Peyton shrugged. She didn't like to get involved in things that it wasn't hers to get involved with in the first place.

"I'll see you later, then," she said, waving as she turned and walked back towards her car. She ignored Nathan and Brooke, both of whom were the last people she wanted to see right now, and got in her car to drive away.

* * *

Despite what Haley had said, Lucas still sat at the river court staring off into space. He hadn't moved an inch since she had left, mostly because he was still thinking about what to do.

He didn't even flinch when the sound of footsteps came up behind him. He had actually been expecting them, but the person they belonged to was an entirely different matter.

"Hey."  
The soft voice still managed to send chills through Lucas's spine, even if he was supposed to hate her guts right now for breaking up with him.

"Hey," he responded, not turning around to face her. Where Lucas was concerned, you didn't need eye contact to speak to a person.

"Are you okay? Haley seemed pretty worried about you," Peyton said, sitting next to him on the picnic table. She ignored him when he flinched, knowing it was a reflex from what had happened over two months ago.

"Not really," Lucas replied, his voice barely above a hoarse whisper.

"What's wrong?"

There was silence for a minute, as Lucas tried to figure out what to say. Peyton waited in equal silence, knowing that if she bothered him now, he wouldn't talk to her.

"My former friend died the other day," he began. He was obviously struggling to find the words that would say what he was feeling. "We used to hang out with each other every day before my mother died and we were pretty close."

"It's okay to feel bad, Luke. You don't have to keep this bottled up," Peyton said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"That's just the thing, though," Lucas said, looking over at her and meeting Peyton's eyes for the first time. His blue eyes, usually serious and contemplating, where now full of emotion and sadness. "I don't feel anything."

Peyton stayed quiet, uncertain of what to say. She had never had to deal with the loss of a best friend before and had no clue as to what he was going through right now.

"I'm not sure what to say to that, Lucas," she began, deciding honesty was the best policy. Lucas looked away from her and back out to the river.

"I know," he said softly. "I just don't know why I feel this way."

"Lucas," Peyton said quietly. She decided that he might as well know the truth behind why she broke up with him.

He turned back to look at her, an eyebrow raised questioningly. He had sensed the change of subject.

"What's wrong, Peyton?"

"I broke up with because Ryan was going to kill you otherwise."

It came out in such a rush that all the words got garbled together. Lucas stared at her for a moment, before nodding.

"I know."

It was Peyton's turn to be surprised.

"What? How?"

"Nathan has a really big mouth."

Lucas shrugged after he said this as his way of telling her he really didn't want to discuss it. She sighed and turned her eyes away from him to the river as well.

"Listen, Lucas, I never wanted to break up with you," she said. "I did it because I didn't want to see you hurt."  
"I know, Peyton, but it hurts all the same in the end," he said. His voice sounded broken and void of emotion. "Why didn't _you_ tell me any of this to begin with?"

Peyton sighed, knowing that this question had been coming. She knew that she would have to face it sooner or later; she had secretly wished for later.

"Because I was scared, Lucas. I didn't want to lose you the same way I lost my mother," Peyton said. "Please, believe me!"

"I do," Lucas said softly. "I'm just not sure if I can do this right now."

"What?"

"I'm not sure if I can be talking to you right now," he amended. "If you're that worried about Ryan, maybe it's for the best."

"Luke, I don't want to be away from you."

"I know you don't. I don't want to be away from you, either," he said, looking over at her. "I'm just not sure if I can trust you anymore."

"Luke," she protested, but he was already shaking his head.

"Please, don't do this. Not right now."

Without another word, Lucas slipped off the picnic table and walked away, not even bothering to look back.

Peyton sat there, staring out at the river, feeling shocked and alone. She hadn't expected Lucas to react like that, and now it might be too late to ever be with him again. That thought broke her heart as she buried her face in her hands and cried.

Little did Lucas or Peyton know, there was a third person at the river court that evening. As Lucas had left the river court, Ryan watched and waited, planning out his next move carefully. There was no way the blonde Scott was going to be left alive tonight.

* * *

Nathan took the long way home, deciding that it was best to avoid the apartment at all costs tonight. After Peyton had left the beach, Nathan had called Lucas and told him everything that Peyton had told him. The other guy had sounded pissed when he hung up the phone.

The only thing that was stopping him from going to the river court right now was that Haley would follow him. As much as Nathan loved her, he just wasn't ready to talk to her again. Not after what happened last time they had actually talked.

Suddenly, a sight caught his eye from across the street. A large familiar black Ford Explorer had parked on the side of the street. Nathan instantly recognized it as Dan's. His blood ran cold as an all too familiar person stepped out of the SUV and headed towards the record store that it was parked in front of. _Ryan_.

Though he was too far away to hear what they were saying, he could certainly guess from the figure that was standing with his back to the window and looking through some of the older music bins. It was Lucas.

Nathan could only watch in horror from the opposite side of the street as Ryan went in the music store and approached Lucas…

* * *

Lucas flipped listlessly through the CDs, not really paying attention to the titles or the band names. He didn't even bother looking up when the bell chimed as the door opened. The last thing he saw was a copy of a random Jimmy Eat World CD before he saw stars and everything went black.

Light flooded his vision as Lucas slowly woke up. He didn't recognize any of his surroundings. He was in a small room with a bed of fleas in one corner and a broken sink in the other. There was a rather large window above the bed.

Lucas struggled to get up. As soon as he managed to, he was forced to lean against the wall to prevent the room from spinning. His head ached where whoever it was had knocked him out and his arms burned for no apparent reason. There was also a shooting pain in his ribs where someone had kicked him while he was unconscious.

Lucas managed to stumble over the window before the pain in his head over took him again and he had to sit down on the flea-infested bed.

He instantly recognized the outside buildings as the stores around _Henry's_. He also vaguely remembered _Henry's _having a couple rooms above the bar. How Lucas got there, though, he had no idea.

There was a knock on the door before it swung open. The crashing sound did nothing to relieve the pounding in Lucas's head. Neither did the person who was now standing inside the room.

It was Ryan. He was alone and pissed off.

"Good, you're awake," he said, his voice low and menacing. Lucas had a strange sense of dijavu that this had happened before, only with another person.

"What do you want, Ryan?" Lucas asked, trying his hardest not to attack the guy. With any luck, the wrestler would just let him go without a fight. Lucas knew that was pretty much hopeless, though.

"What do _I_ want? I want to see you dead," Ryan said in the same tone.

"Why?" Lucas asked evenly. "Why do you have an insane obsession to see me dead?"

If he looked back on this later, he would wonder how in the world he kept himself so calm. Anyone else would flip out if they had to stand there and talk about their impending demise.

"Because I can't stand to lose," Ryan said simply. "You humiliated me in front of the entire school during that fight. If you hadn't done that, then maybe you would've stood a chance. But since you _did_, you get to die."

"What can I do or say to change your mind?" Lucas asked dryly, knowing what the answer would be. He already had a plan that would more than likely work. Surprise was definitely on his side. If only his head would stop hurting…

"Nope. You see, unlike anyone else, I never back down. I always get what I want. That's what made me such a great wrestler and that's what makes you such a horrible basketball player. You're not competitive enough," Ryan said coldly.

Lucas glanced at the door, wondering how long he had before Ryan came to the end of his gloat. He had to time this perfectly, or otherwise it wouldn't work.

"Right. That's how we're undefeated so far and you guys have lost every match of the season," Lucas said icily, not caring if he pissed Ryan off any more than he already was. It was all apart of his plan to get the hell out of here.

"You guys have only played three games this season," Ryan said scornfully. "It's not that hard to win!"

"Against the three hardest teams in the district," Lucas corrected. "You guys suck and you know it."

Ryan didn't say anything. Instead, he walked forward, all forms of emotion going out of his face except for anger. He yanked Lucas to his feet and slammed his fist against the side of the blonde's face.

Lucas bit his lip against the pain, but refused to retaliate.

"What are you going to do now, Ravens superstar?" Ryan taunted, walking forward again. He punched Lucas again, only this time in his stomach. Lucas doubled over and let out a fake moan of pain. He was really calculating his chances of getting to the open door before Ryan stopped him.

That was when Ryan pulled out a knife.

* * *

Nathan was out of breath by the time he had reached Peyton's house. He prayed to God that she was home this time of night and not going out to get dinner.

He had seen Ryan knock Lucas out and put him in Dan's car. Nathan had followed the car to _Henry's_, but wasn't able to do anything about it at the time. Instead, he decided to go to Peyton's and tell her what happened, so she would know to call the police when Nathan actually did decide to go after Ryan.

Nathan pounded loudly on the door, still trying to get his breathing under control. He was once again thankful that he didn't have HCM.

Haley opened the door. She was obviously shocked to see her ex-boyfriend standing there, looking as though he were on the run from the police.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?"

"I-I can't talk to you right now. W-where's Peyton?" he asked, still wheezing.

"Hold on, I'll go get her," Haley said, looking worried. She disappeared into the house for a minute. Nathan sighed and leaned against the door jam, taking a few deep breaths of air.

"Nathan, what's wrong?"

Peyton came down the stairs and into the open doorway.

"He's got Lucas, Peyton. I think he's planning on killing him," Nathan said, not even bothering to try and lie. He needed Peyton's help.

"Oh my god! Where is he?"

"I followed Ryan to _Henry's_. I'm pretty certain that's where they are," Nathan said. "Peyton, I need you and Haley to stay here. Call the police. I'll go after Lucas."

"No way in hell," Peyton said, her voice dangerously even. "I'll call the police, but I'm going with you."

"Peyton, it's too dangerous! Ryan is a lunatic who is going to _kill_ Lucas!"

"And you want to face him _alone_?" Peyton asked dryly. Glaring at Nathan, she added, "You wait here. If you leave before I get back, then you are going to wish Ryan chose you instead of Lucas."

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Brooke and Haley that I'll be going out."

Nathan nodded, knowing that that was more than fair. He waited for a few minutes while Peyton went back into her house, horribly aware of the fact that each minute they wasted here was one less minute Lucas had.

* * *

Lucas tried to contain the scream of agony that filled him as Ryan yanked the knife out of his stomach. He wasn't able to; a low whimper still escaped. Ryan merely laughed manically.

"That's just a preview of the pain that you're going to be experiencing here in a minute," the other guy said harshly, raising the knife back up above his head. Lucas knew that this was it. He prayed that this was it. There was no way he was going to be able to last much longer anyways.

Ryan had used the knife and his own fist to completely wreck havoc on Lucas. The now bloody wound in his stomach was one of many and there were hundreds of bruises were there weren't stabs. Lucas was pretty sure he had broken his ribs, his leg, and maybe even a couple of fingers, not to mention that his wrist and elbow.

The knife was now inches above Lucas's heart, which was now beating extremely quickly. But despite the fast heartbeat, Lucas felt a strange sense of calm wash over him. He was going to die, yes, but then this would be all over. There would be no more pain.

Suddenly, Ryan's weight was lifted off of him and Lucas found himself being pushed through the window. The shattering of glass, followed by lots of yelling and screaming, were the last things Lucas heard before his head connected with the cold ground below.

* * *

Rain was falling from the dark sky as Peyton slammed on her brakes and threw the car into park. Nathan and Peyton had arrived at _Henry's_, but they weren't alone. Brooke and Haley had stubbornly refused to stay home after hearing what had happened to Lucas. They both threatened to call Brooke's boyfriend, Brant, to take them if Nathan and Peyton didn't. Now, they were all crammed into Peyton's car uncomfortably.

"Are you sure this is where he brought him?" Peyton asked for what had to be the thousandth time.

"I'm positive," Nathan growled, getting out of the car. "Now let's go. I'll check inside, you three check outside. If anything happens, call me on my cell."  
"All right," the three girls said in unison as they got out of the car into the rain.

Brooke took one look around before diving back into the car.

"I thought I could do this, but I can't. You two go on ahead, I'll wait here and make sure no one steals it," she said.

Peyton sighed as she hit the automatic lock button on her car and put up the top so Brooke wouldn't get wet. Then she took Haley's hand and walked around to the side of the bar, where there was a small alleyway.

"I hope he's going to be okay," Haley breathed, squeezing Peyton's hand tightly. Behind them, there was a slamming of doors as Nathan went inside the bar.

"I feel like I've done this before," Peyton said, trying to contain her thoughts away from that night two months ago. The scene was all too familiar, as was the weather. There was no one else around.

"Shut up," Haley said, stopping suddenly. She held up her hand for Peyton to be quiet. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Peyton asked, irritated.

"I think I hear… well, Dan," Haley said, her voice surprised.

Peyton listened, and sure enough, Dan's loud voice came through the rain. Another voice that Peyton easily recognized came through as well. _Ryan_, Peyton thought, her blood running cold. This was not good.

_"Why did you do that?" _Ryan yelled. _"I thought you wanted him gone from your life forever!"_

_"You said you would make it quick and painless, not drawn out and pain-filled!" _Dan yelled back.

_"You pretty much killed him anyways, by throwing him out that window! Why did you do that?"_

"Shit," Haley hissed. Peyton looked at her, fear threatening to overcome her. They were talking about Lucas.

"What?" she asked, her voice unnaturally high.

"I think I see him!"

That's when all hell broke loose. First of all, there was another slamming of doors, followed by Nathan running over to them. At that moment, the storm decided to get worse.

"Someone set fire to the bar! We have to get out of here!" he said frantically. "Did you find him?"

"He's over there!" Haley said, pointing. She looked as though she were about to be sick.  
Lighting lit up the sky, illuminating a crumpled form laying on the brick ground of the alley. Nathan stiffened beside the two of them.

"Peyton, take Haley back to the car and call 9-1-1! Hurry!" he said.

"Where are you going?"

"Just go!" Nathan yelled over the rumble of thunder. One moment he was standing next to Peyton, the next he was racing down the alleyway towards Lucas.

* * *

Smoke was already leaking out of the broken window two stories off the ground as Nathan reached Lucas.

"Lucas!" he yelled, hoping to get some response.

The blonde Scott's eyes were open, but just barely. His blonde hair was plastered to his forehead that was covered in blood and bruises. He was barely breathing.

"N-Nate?" he whispered, struggling to sit up. Nathan gently pushed him back down, not wanting to injure him further.

"Just stay still," he said, trying his hardest not to sound scared, as he looked Lucas over.

There was blood and glass everywhere, the worst of it in Lucas's stomach. He was also bleeding from a head wound that looked deep. His left leg was bent at an awkward angle and he seemed to be holding on to his ribs with one hand. The other hung uselessly to the side. There was a hint of white sticking out of the wrist, and with a sinking feeling in his stomach, Nathan knew it was the bone.

"Nate, where's Peyton?"

Lucas's voice was barely audible over the pounding of rain and the screaming coming from the bar as the fire over took it.

"She's in the car with Brooke and Haley," Nathan answered, taking off the jacket he had been wearing and putting it over Lucas. "She's calling for help."

"Then who's coming?" Lucas asked as the sound of footsteps came down the alleyway.

Nathan looked up to see Peyton crouching down beside him, her face white as a sheet.

"I'm here, baby, just stay with me," she whispered. Lucas seemed to relax as Peyton put a gentle hand over the one on his chest.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice faint.

"Come on, Luke, just stay with me," she begged as his eyes began to drift shut. Nathan could only watch as Lucas struggled to reopen his eyes.

"I will," he promised softly.

* * *

The smell of smoke burned my nose and made breathing especially hard. I would have given up, had it not been for the blonde angel sitting above me. I only kept my eyes open for her.

"We have to move him," someone said. It wasn't the angel; the voice was too low and male.

"We can't!" the angel protested. "We'll only make things worse."

"The bar's on fire, Peyton!" the other person said, his voice sounding torn. "If we don't move him- PEYTON WATCH OUT!"

There was an explosion and suddenly, bricks were raining down around us. The angel who had been begging me to hang on was suddenly silenced. The screaming seemed to stop and everything seemed to go deathly quiet.

* * *

I was aware of Lucas's voice and nothing else. He was calling out for Peyton, who had been hit by a falling brick. Luckily, it was just her arm that got caught, but she was still to shocked to answer.

I, on the other hand, had been missed by the blast of bricks. The original blast had thrown me back against the opposite wall of the alleyway. I had hit the back of my head and it knocked me senseless for a few moments. I tasted blood in my mouth and knew I had bit my tongue. Otherwise, I was fine.

"Peyton?"

Lucas's voice had become louder, but it still could barely be heard over the cackling of the flames and the storm. I looked over to see why Peyton wasn't answering. I found Ryan staring back at me, a gun aimed at Lucas.

* * *

**Evil cliffy, I know. Things were already dramatic enough without that twist. Oh well. Read and review! Another update coming soon.**

**Author's Note 6?: This was definitely the longest chapter I have written in my life. Ever. Anything I have said before this point was a lie. This thing was fourteen freaking pages long! That was _before_ I added the five other author's notes, the quote, and the previously stuff. Jeeze!**


	48. Tears and Fears

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I know you're all very eager to find out how Lucas turns out, but that has one more chapter to go. Until then, read and enjoy!

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 47**

Sirens were heard in the distance as Nathan and Peyton both stared at Ryan, horrified by the sight of the gun in his hand. The were even more terrified still to see that it was aimed at Lucas, who was still fighting the battle to stay conscious.

"The next person who moves, talks, or even so much as blinks will be the person responsible for the death of him," Ryan said, his tone icy. Both Nathan and Peyton knew that he meant it, and neither one wanted to be responsible for Lucas's death. However, they both knew that if they didn't get Lucas out of here soon, he would die anyways.

* * *

Bright red and white lights illuminated the parking lot as Haley kicked open the door of Peyton's car. It had been jammed when a brick from the front of the building crashed into it. Peyton would probably be pissed off when she found out.

Peyton had disappeared after she had called the police and firemen. She explained to Haley that she wasn't able to sit by and do nothing; that she had to be near Lucas or otherwise she'd go crazy.

Both Brooke and Haley tried to talk her out of it, but Peyton refused to listen to reason. Before anyone had a chance to stop her, she had disappeared out into the rain, leaving Brooke and Haley alone. Brooke had fallen asleep ten minutes later. Haley didn't even bother trying to wake her up.

There was a person, who was definitely not a firefighter, a policeman, or a victim from the fire, jogging to the side of the building where both Nathan and Peyton had disappeared. Haley recognized the person instantly, even though it had been two years since they had last seen each other.

It was Keith.

Without thinking, Haley quickly closed the door and raced over to him.

"Keith!" she said, her voice full of worry. The older man looked at her, his brown eyes full of pain. Haley noticed that he was bleeding from his arm and that his face was soot covered.

"I heard Dan and that kid talking before someone set fire to the place," Keith explained hurriedly. "I know what they did to Lucas, and I know that he won't make it if I don't get him out of there."

"Let me help," Haley begged.

Keith was silent for a minute, weighing each decision in his mind. Regardless of what he said, Haley knew that she was going to help him. Lucas was her best friend; she would probably end up killing herself if she had to wait any longer.

"All right," Keith consented. His tone became a warning as he continued. "But you're going to do exactly what I say, when I say it, and ask no questions, understand?"

Haley bit her lip and nodded, knowing that it was fair. It was also the only offer she was going to get.

"Let's go," she said.

Keith nodded, before moving cautiously into the alleyway. Taking a deep breath, Haley followed him.

* * *

Lucas could hear every word Ryan was saying and knew exactly what was going on, despite the fact that he was losing consciousness quickly. He prayed that both Nathan and Peyton would try to get themselves out of here and forget about him. There was no way that he was going to last much longer anyways. Ryan's wish was beginning to come true.

Suddenly, a gruff voice came from Ryan's direction. Lucas recognized it instantly, though it had been over two years since he had last heard it. It was Keith.

"What the hell do you thing you're doing?"

The two things that happened next were too quick for Lucas to understand, but he felt the pain of the bullet enter his side and Nathan jumping up from his position beside the injured teen. Lucas could only guess what he was doing.

He was vaguely aware of someone calling his name, but couldn't respond. Each breath brought a new wave of pain and he gladly slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

"LUCAS!" Peyton screamed as the blonde teen's hand slipped from hers and his eyes closed. Behind her, Ryan was defenseless and powerless; caught in between the angered Nathan and the pissed of Keith. Haley was behind them, inching her away around them so she could get to Lucas and Peyton.

"What happened?" the other girl asked as soon as she reached Peyton's side.

"Ryan shot him, Hales!" Peyton cried, seeing the blood seeping steadily from Lucas's side. It was one of the worst of the wounds.

"Oh god!" Haley said, horrified. "The police are just around the corner. I'll go get them."  
Before Peyton could say another word, the other girl had leapt to her feet and had slipped by Ryan, Keith, and Nathan and disappeared through the alleyway.

"Come on, Lucas," Peyton begged. "Open your eyes, please! I can't live without you. I love you so much."

Suddenly, there was a loud shout and the fight going on behind Peyton ended. The police had arrived and were now putting handcuffs on all three of them.

"What happened?" one of the police officers asked. Peyton knew they were talking to her.

"There was a fight and my boyfriend was pretty badly injured," she said, using her uninjured hand to wipe away her tears. "Then the bar caught on fire and that maniac turned a gun on us."

The man nodded, before signaling to the others to let Nathan and Keith go.

"I'll go get the paramedics. He seems to be the worst off out of all the victims," the officer said, as Nathan and Keith pushed passed him to get to Lucas.

The officers disappeared, hauling Ryan off with them.

"What happened?" Keith asked, just as the world around Peyton began to swim. The pain in her wrist grew to an overwhelming agony

"Peyton?" came Nathan's voice. She couldn't reply. Her arm was suddenly killing her.

"She's going into shock," an unfamiliar voice. It was the paramedics. They had arrived, just as Peyton passed out.

* * *

Nathan vehemently refused to be put on a stretcher in the ambulance, even though Keith and the paramedics both highly suggested it. He didn't want to be lying flat on his back and not being able to make sure both Peyton and Lucas were okay if anything were to happen to them. Instead, he and Haley decided to go make sure Brooke was okay before driving to the hospital. Keith was riding with Lucas and Peyton.

Haley seemed to be out of it as they walked towards the black convertible. She was shivering in the rain.

"Hales, you okay?" he asked, breaking the silence between them. She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears, and shook her head.

"No," she said, her voice a hoarse whisper. "I just saw a guy shoot my best friend who had already been badly injured by the same person! You could've been killed, Nathan! Lucas could still die! And why did this all happen? All because someone hated someone else."

Haley was unable to speak because she was crying so hard. Nathan instinctively wrapped his arm around her and let her cry into his shoulder. Suddenly, all the bad things that had happened between the two of them seemed less bad.

"Hales, life is short," he began. The ambulance carrying Lucas and Peyton was now pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah," Haley said, sniffing hard and wiping away her tears. "I know."

"It's too short to spend it without the person you love most in it," he said quietly. Haley stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment. "Haley, what I'm trying to say, is that I want us to be us again."

"Do you mean it?" she asked, her voice an octave higher than normal. Nathan nodded his head, using his thumb and gently wiping away a stray tear from Haley's face.

"Yes, Hales, I do. I love you and I've missed you so much," he whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

Haley titled her face up, blinking against the rain. Nathan used his hand to lift her chin up more and leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you, too, Nathan," she murmured, burying her face in his chest. "I love you, too."

* * *

Brooke was just waking up as Nathan pulled Peyton's car smoothly into a parking space in the Tree Hill Memorial Hospital parking garage. She had slept through the entire thing without even realizing it.

"Is Lucas okay?" she asked, struggling to sit up. She was lightheaded from her lack of food over the past twenty-four hours.

"We don't know yet," Nathan answered her.

"Where's Peyton?" Brooke demanded, noticing the lack of curly blonde hair in the front seat.

"She went into shock and they had to bring her in by ambulance," Nathan answered quietly. "We're going to go inside now."

That was Brooke noticed that her cousin was sitting in the middle seat up front, instead of the passenger's seat, and that Nathan's free arm was wrapped around Haley's waist.

"Wait, are you two back together?" she asked, amazed. Haley nodded, before leaning her head against Nathan's shoulder.

"Brooke, we should really get going," Nathan said softly. Haley was extremely upset and not saying anything. Brooke nodded and got out of the car, as did Nathan. He turned around and gently helped Haley out of the car. The couple headed towards the nearest exit to the parking garage to the hospital, while Brooke stayed behind.

"I'm going to call Brant and tell him where I'm at," she explained when Nathan noticed that she wasn't with them. "I'll be right in."

He nodded, before disappearing into an elevator with Haley. Brooke sighed and leaned against Peyton's car door, thankful to be out of the way of staring eyes. Pulling out her cell phone, she quickly dialed a number.

_"Hello?" _came a sleepy voice.

"Hey, Brant, it's me. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be able to come home tonight," she said, smiling to herself as she heard her boyfriend's voice.

_"Baby, I'm in jail."_

"What?"

_"Yeah… I got arrested for being near a bar fire. Can you come bail me out?" _he asked.

"Brant, you can't do this to me!" Brooke said, outraged. "How the hell did you end up in jail?"

_"Can you come bail me out? I'll tell you then," _Brant said. His voice sounded hauntingly familiar for some odd reason.

"I can't," she said shortly. "I don't have a car, and right now I'm not sure if I want to."

She hung up her cell phone and tossed it back in her handbag, before going in the direction of the elevators that Haley and Nathan had disappeared in to.

* * *

Nathan tapped his foot anxiously as he sat in the hard plastic chair of the waiting room, trying to keep himself from going ballistic as they waited for news of Lucas and Peyton. Beside him, Haley was curled up against his shoulder and was trying desperately to keep herself from going to pieces.

"Nathan, can you please stop doing that? You're making me nervous," she said. Nathan looked at her bloodshot eyes and broken face before nodded. He managed to calm his foot, but inside, he was still fidgeting.

Seeing Lucas like that was the worst thing he had ever experienced in his life. Nathan had only seen Lucas look nearly that bad once before, and that was when he was in the hospital after he had been struck by a car. It was scary, having to relive that nightmare as well as deal with the present one.

"Nathan!"

Keith's gruff voice pulled Nathan out of his thoughts. He hadn't even heard the older man come over until now.

"Is there any news?" Haley asked desperately, looking at Keith with hopeful brown eyes.

"Peyton's in recovery. They just had to put stitches in her wrist from where the brick struck her," Keith explained, sitting down next to Nathan. "But Lucas is still in surgery. Apparently, the knife hit an artery and the bullet did a lot of damage to his stomach."

"Oh god," Haley whispered, struggling to keep herself from crying. "That's horrible."

"The doctors weren't sure if that was all the damage or not. They're going to schedule him for a full body MRI once they finish stitching up all his other injuries," Keith whispered.

Nathan felt the room spin dangerously.

"I'll be right back," he managed to get out, before jumping out of his chair and headed towards the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Brooke came in not long after Nathan left. She looked upset about something as she sat down in the chair Nathan had vacated.

"Any news?" she asked, obviously making an effort to sound concerned.

"Peyton will be out soon," Keith said shortly. "Lucas will be a little while."

"But he's going to make it, right?" Brooke asked, her hazel eyes filling with tears. Keith looked over at her for a moment, hesitant.

"I don't know, Brooke," he said, before going back to staring off into space.

* * *

Nathan came out of the bathroom a few hours later, after having let himself break down completely. He had cried, thrown up a couple of times, and cried some more. He believed he was calm enough to wait patiently in the waiting room without upsetting anyone.

There were two additions to the crowd of people in the waiting room when Nathan returned. One was Brooke. She had finished her phone call with Brant and was now comforting Haley. The other person was a person Nathan was much more glad to see. It was Peyton.

"Peyton! How are you feeling?" he asked, unable to keep the relief out of his voice as he walked over and sat down next to his best friend.

Peyton held up her hand, which was now bandaged from wrist to elbow in a thick white cast.

"Like I just had my wrist broken and stitched up," she said dryly. Noticing his rather awful appearance, she added, "You?"

"I'll feel better when this nightmare is over," he said.

Peyton glanced at Brooke and Haley, who were off in their own world of hurt and pain.

"Can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" she asked. Nathan nodded, wondering what could have happened before he came back.

"Yeah, there's this spot near the bathrooms. We can talk there," he said. Peyton nodded and got to her feet. Nathan made sure she wasn't going to fall back over from loss of blood before leading the way down an empty hospital corridor.

There was a small space in between the two bathrooms where the water fountains stood that was perfect for conversations you didn't want anyone to hear. It was in view of the nurses' station, so you were able to hear and see any news about the one you were visiting, but at the same time, you weren't overheard.

"Nathan, who was that girl you were with three years ago?" Peyton asked, unable to contain the anger in her voice. "Was it Brooke?"

Nathan looked at her as though she had just grown a third head.

"What are you talking about, Peyton?"

"Three years ago, before Lucas moved in and before you fell for Haley, you said you were dating this girl that you liked a lot," Peyton said. "You also said that the reason you liked her so much is because that she was cheating on Lucas with you. Is that true? Was it really Brooke?"

Nathan stared at her, shell-shocked. This was not a conversation he had been expecting, and even worse, she was right.

"Family of Lucas Scott?" the doctor called out.

**

* * *

I'm going to cut it off there. Sorry if it was shorter than the last one, but hey, they can't all be 14 page long epics!**

**You'll find out the real extent of the damage behind Ryan's attack in the next chapter, as well as meet the mysterious Brant. Brownie points if you can figure out who it is before I actually post the chapter.**

**I just watched episode 3.16 of One Tree Hill again and that explains the whole Keith thingy. So… read and review or no next chapter! Hehe, that's a lie, I'll update later if I get around to it.**


	49. Our Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: The quote really has nothing to do with the chapter, but it sounded good, so I put it in there. It's in one of my stories that I'm writing outside of FanFiction.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 47 **

_Life is short. Some lives are shorter than others, while others are long and seemingly endless. But it's not how long your life is that matters. It's what you do __**in**__ your life that matters. It's the kind of person you are in life. It doesn't matter whether you are the poorest person alive or the richest. It all depends on the person you were in your life. _

"Family of Lucas Scott?" the doctor called out. Nathan jumped at the sound of the doctor's voice, before quickly walking over to him. Peyton followed close behind and soon, Keith, Haley, and Brooke joined them.

"We're Lucas Scott's family," Keith said, his brown eyes full of worry. "How's my nephew?"

"He's not in good shape," the doctor said, his eyes sad. "He had multiple stab wounds, a couple of fractures in his lower leg, and he cracked his skull. He may have amnesia as a result of that. He also had to have stitches in his head because of the glass wound there. Furthermore, he shattered his elbow and sprained his wrist. On the same arm, he broke his pinky and his thumb. We had to replace the bone in his ribs with a bone from somewhere else, but he should have no long term repercussions."

"Is he going to live?" Peyton asked, looking as though she were about to faint. Nathan quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We'll know more tomorrow morning when the MRI results come back," the doctor said. "For now, he's in recovery. I'll send a nurse out when he's moved into ICU."

With that, the doctor turned and went through the swinging doors, leaving the rather large group to discuss what he had just said.

"Oh my god," Peyton whispered, breaking the strained silence in the group.

Haley sniffed hard, uncertain of what to say. Her best friend was lying close to death in a hospital bed. What the hell where you supposed to say to that?  
"It's going to be okay, Peyton," Nathan promised, trying to soothe the blonde girl. However, he knew it was futile. The only was she was ever going to calm down was if Lucas woke up… which wouldn't be for a while.

"We should probably sit down," Keith muttered. "She needs to, anyways. So do you, Nate."

"I'm fine," Peyton bit back. "I just want to see Lucas."

"Well that's not going to happen until the nurse comes out and tells us he's out of recovery, so you might as well sit down and not put yourself back in a hospital bed," Keith growled. Peyton glared at him, obviously contemplating defying him.

"I've got to go call my father," she said instead. "This will be all over the news and I'll doubt he will be calm enough to understand any reasoning once that happens."

"You want me to come with you?" Nathan asked, hoping to finish the conversation they had earlier.

Peyton shook her head, knowing Haley could use him more than she could.

"Stay here. I'll be back."

With that, she walked away, heading for the closest pay phone.

* * *

Peyton returned an hour later, feeling more exhausted than she ever had in her life. Her arm burned like hell and all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep. But she wouldn't allow herself to do that until she knew that Lucas was okay.

Nathan looked as though he were about to comment on her appearance, but decided against it when he saw the angered look in her eyes. Peyton sat down next to Keith, who was sitting the farthest away from Nathan and took a random magazine off the table.

She stared at it without really seeing the pages as she flipped listlessly through them. _Just a few more hours,_ she told herself. _He'll be fine. Just a few more hours and you'll see_.

* * *

Nathan sat in one of the cold hard plastic chairs, his arms wrapped around Haley who was sitting in his lap. As overjoyed as he was to have Haley with him again, it hurt him to know why they were.

Sighing, he gently placed his chin on Haley's shoulder and closed his eyes. He heard Haley giggle softly as she saw him, but refused to open his eyes. It was probably the worst thing he could do.

_Lightning lit up the sky, illuminating a crumpled figure lying on the brick ground in the alleyway… Lucas calling out for Peyton as the bricks of __**Henry's**__ fell from their frame… Ryan pointing a gun at Lucas…_

"Nathan!"

Haley's sharp voice brought Nathan back to reality with a start. He took in a couple of deep breaths, trying to get himself under control.

"You okay?" came Keith's concerned voice. Nathan blinked a couple of times, not really understanding the question.

"Yeah," he said absentmindedly. "Sleeping is just a really bad idea."

Keith, Peyton, and Brooke all returned to what they were doing, while Haley still looked at him with concern.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked quietly. "You were yelling."

Nathan nodded again, swallowing hard.

"I just let my mind wander to what happened in that alleyway," he responded, looking away from Haley's face. He didn't want to share with her the horror he had felt when he had gotten his first good look at Lucas… or the horror of the gun pointed at him. It was just too daunting to think about.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Haley asked gently, shifting her weight so she was now facing him.

Nathan felt bad for her, he really did. She had to put up with so much lately, and he knew that most of it was his fault. How he ever could have left her in the first place, he had no idea. She was so kind and caring. It made Nathan fall in love with her all over again.

"I don't want to scare you anymore than you already are," he said softly, gently freeing one of his hands from hers and using it to stroke her face gently. "What happened was awful."

"I know, Nathan," Haley said quietly, taking his free hand in both of hers. "But I want to help you through this. You understand that, right? I'll do whatever you need me to do to make that happen."

"I love you so much, Haley," he murmured, resting his chin on her head. "Right now, the only thing that is going to keep me sane is holding you in my arms."

"I think I can manage that," Haley said, trying to bring a smile to his face. She succeeded. Nathan smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. "I love you, too," she added. Her eyes darkened slightly as she caught sight of Brooke staring gloomily at them.

"Always," Nathan said, his voice barely above a whisper. He was drifting off to sleep again.

"And forever," Haley whispered back. She kissed him once again as he closed his eyes. Within a few moments, he was snoring softly.

* * *

Brooke felt miserable as she sat on Keith's other side and played nervously with her cell phone. Though she would never admit it, she was extremely jealous of the connection Haley had with Nathan and the connection Peyton had with Lucas. Both girls had found their true love in _her_ former boyfriends. It made her angry and feel unwanted, both emotions she tried her hardest _not_ to feel.

Brant was a great boyfriend for her, though. He was funny, handsome, and made her laugh. He also seemed to have an air of mystery around him, which had attracted Brooke to him in the first place. Brant, in her opinion, was the world's perfect boyfriend. Up until tonight, anyways, when he had found himself landed in jail for being near a bar fire and was suspected of arson.

_Wait a minute,_ Brooke thought. _There was only __**one**__ bar fire in Tree Hill tonight, and that was __**Henry's**__. Could Brant be Ryan?_

At first, her conscious answered with a resounding **no**. Brooke was willing to let it go at that, but there was something that kept nagging at her. First of all, Brant only seemed to appear on the weekends. Even then, it was only on weekends he didn't go out of town with his parents. Those same weekends, though, were wrestling tournaments at Tree Hill High School, though, and as far as Brooke was concerned, Brant was _not_ a wrestler.

The only way that Brooke knew of how to tell whether Brant was really Ryan or not was for someone to describe him.

"Peyton," she hissed. Nathan had fallen asleep, as had Haley. Keith was staring out into space and didn't even blink when Brooke had called Peyton's name. Peyton, however, was fast asleep as well, using her uninjured arm as a pillow and a rather ripped up jacket as a blanket.

It was only then was Brooke aware of the time. It was three-thirty in the morning and they had been sitting in the hospital for over an hour already.

That was when the nurse decided to appear.

"Family of Lucas Scott?" she called.

It was as if they had been awake all along. Haley, Nathan, and Peyton instantly got up and walked over to the nurse, followed closely by Keith. Brooke was the last person to wander over.

"We're the family of Lucas Scott," Keith said for the second time that night.

"I'm sorry, but only immediate family allowed," the nurse said, glancing over the rather large 'family'.

"Peyton's his fiancée, I'm his brother, this is his uncle, and this is my fiancée. Brooke is my fiancée's cousin," Nathan said, pointing out everyone individually. His voice was fierce. "We would like to see my brother."

"He's in room 463," the nurse said, shrugging her shoulders slightly to show how nervous she was. "It's this way."

The nurse led them down the hall and up a flight of stairs. A sign at yet another nurses' station read: **Intensive Care Unit (ICU) Rooms 400-499**.

"Room 463 is the first door down that hallway," the nurse said, pointing towards the right. "If there are any problems, feel free to hit the 'call' button located on the side of Mr. Scott's bed."

* * *

Peyton followed Nathan, Haley, and Keith down the hallway to the room. As usual, everything was too white, too clean, and smelled too fresh. Tree Hill Memorial was a brand new hospital, but it was exactly like all the other hospitals. Clean, white, and full of sick people and overly helpful nurses.

"Peyton, I think you should go in first," Nathan said quietly, seeing her longing look at the closed door. "We'll wait out here."

Peyton nodded, too anxious to respond otherwise. She desperately wanted to see Lucas and make sure he was going to be okay. Then she never wanted to leave his side again.

Slowly, she pushed open the door to the room and stepped inside.

The room was quiet, except for the steady beeping of the heart monitor. This comforted Peyton, for it meant that Lucas was still alive and fighting.

She walked over to the chair beside his bed and sat down, taking his hand as she did so. Peyton noted that he was mostly covered in white gauze and plaster and that he was barely recognizable, save for the tuft of dirty blonde hair poking out underneath one of the many white layers.

"Hey, baby," she said, knowing she was free to go to pieces now. No one would stop her. "I know you're probably going through a lot right now, but I need you to wake up. I love you so much, Lucas, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for breaking up with you, I'm sorry for being such a coward and not telling you about Ryan in the first place. And most of all, I'm sorry that I let him intimidate me into breaking up with you. That was the worst thing I could have ever done."

She was now weeping freely and squeezing his hand for dear life. Peyton felt that if she let it go, then Lucas would die. She couldn't accept that. She _wouldn't_ accept that.

"I know it's a lot to ask," Peyton continued, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that were falling freely from her face. "But it's been sort of our thing. One of us ends up in the coma and wakes up for the other one. I was kind of hoping that you could do that for me now. I need you so much, Lucas. I can't live my life without you. Please."

Peyton pushed herself back in her chair until she was able to lean her chin on Lucas's bed and keep holding on to his hand with her own. Without meaning to, Peyton slowly drifted off to sleep. She would have no nightmares about the attack that night.

* * *

Nathan saw Peyton fall asleep at Lucas's bedside and decided now was a good time as any to go in as well. He nudged Haley, who was drifting off against the wall and nodded for her to go in with him.

"Are you sure?" she whispered. "I don't want to intrude on your time with him and Peyton likes having her own private space with Lucas, and I can wait if you want me to…"

Whatever else she was going to say was cut off by Nathan kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk way too damn much?" he whispered, not wanting to disturb Brooke or Keith, who were now solemnly staring off into space in the two hospital chairs outside of the room.

"Someone might have mentioned it once a long time ago," Haley admitted, blushing deeply. Nathan kissed her again before pulling her to her feet.

"Come on. We might as well go say hi to him at least before Peyton wakes back up and wakes him up," he said, earning a faint smile.

"Is it too soon to say that I love you more than anything in the world?" Haley whispered as she followed him inside. "Because it's the truth."

"I love you too, Hales," he whispered back, before turning to face Lucas.

Nathan felt his breath catch in his throat as he set eyes on his older brother.

He had never seen anyone look more defeated in his life or in so much pain. Even unconscious, the visible parts of Lucas's face were scrunched up in pain and he seemed to have hunched his shoulders to try and alleviate it.

"Lucas," Haley breathed. Nathan could see the tears in her eyes as she walked over to his other side and sat down. Nathan walked over and stood behind her chair protectively, even though he knew no one was going to bother them here.

"He's going to be okay, Hales," he whispered into her ear. "I promise. Nothing's ever going to happen to him again."

"I wish I could think that was true," Haley murmured back. "But seeing him like this… I don't know, Nathan. It's just too hard."

She turned around in the chair and buried her face against Nathan's chest. Nathan rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her down as her petite body wracked with sobs.

"Shh, Haley, it will be all right," he whispered, gently picking her up and walking around to the other side of the chair to sit down with her in his lap. "I promise, Hales. He's going to be okay."

* * *

Peyton woke up two hours later, blinking against the harsh glare of the hospital lights. Across the bed, Haley had fallen asleep on top of Nathan, who was staring intently at the injured person on the bed.

"Has there been any change?" she asked, yawning hugely. Nathan shrugged.

"His lips keep moving, as if he's trying to say something," he whispered, not wanting to wake up Haley. "I've seen his eyelids flutter twice now."

"Then he should be awake soon," Peyton said hopefully, glancing down at Lucas's face.

With a gasp, she noticed two beautiful crystal blue eyes staring back up at her.

* * *

Lucas could barely breathe, even though he so desperately wanted to. Not breathing would mean that he was giving up, that he wouldn't be given another chance with Peyton, and that Ryan had won. He couldn't accept that. He _wouldn't_ accept that.

And with that thought in mind, Lucas inhaled a deep breath, nearly crying out in pain as he did so. With much more effort, he struggled to open his eyes. All of his pain seemed to go instantly away as he saw those green eyes staring worriedly at him.

"Peyton," he breathed.

* * *

**Yet another cliffy to a filler chapter… hmm… I think I have earned the right of cliffhanger queen. What do you all think?**

**Congratulations to Lostand1TreeHillfan who figured out who Brant really is! You get a nice big hug. **

**Read and review and I _might_ be tempted to update again tonight. If not tonight, then maybe tomorrow. **


	50. The Waiting Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: 4****th**** update in two days… you must really love me!

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 48**

"Peyton," he breathed.

Searing pain erupted in his chest as Lucas struggled to get another breath.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked worriedly. He had closed his eyes again, and had removed his hand from hers. He was clutching at his chest and looked as though he couldn't breathe.

"Peyton, press the call button!" Nathan ordered, as Lucas still gasped for another breath. He was beginning to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Hang on, Luke," she muttered, pressing the red button.

Within seconds, the doctor from earlier came in along with two nurses.

"I need you three to leave the room," the doctor ordered, going over to Lucas and laying the bed flat. Nathan shook Haley away and towed her out of the room. Peyton lingered by the door, watching with a sinking feeling as the lines on the heart monitor flattened.

"Lucas!" she screamed, just as Nathan yanked her through the door and closed it shut behind him.

"You don't need to be watching that," he said, as she struggled against him.

"Let me go, Nathan! Lucas could die!" she cried. "I've got to go to him."

"There's nothing you can do, Peyton. Let the doctor do his job. He'll tell us if Lucas is going to be okay," Keith spoke up, coming up behind Peyton and gently pulling her away from Nathan.

"He has to be, Keith," she said, feeling as though she were about to start screaming again. "I can't live without him."

* * *

It was another long half an hour before the doctor came back into the hallway. He had a grim look on his face, which made the group fear the worse.

"He had a piece of glass that pierced his lungs. We hadn't noticed it before, but we're going to have to remove it and repair the damage that it has done. We're prepping him for surgery now," the doctor explained. "It will be a while before you are able to see him again. If I were you, I would go home. I'll call the number we have on file if there are any changes."

Keith nodded and thanked the doctor for the information. He pulled a stunned Peyton down the hallway, near the bathrooms. There was only one shriveled old lady who had fallen asleep underneath the water fountain.

"Peyton, I know you're hurting and anxious to see Lucas, but hyperventilating isn't going to help anyone," he said, trying to pull a smile on to the blonde's face.

"Keith, I can't help it! Lucas could _die_ and I can't do anything about it! He was attacked, and it was all my fault!" she cried, releasing the deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Peyton, this is not your fault," Keith said, placing a hand on Peyton's shoulder. "And Lucas will be okay, all right? He won't let some moronic jackass get the better of him."

"But it could already be too late," Peyton whispered. "And believe me, it is my fault."

"Peyton, you've got to stop doing this to yourself," Keith said. "It's not healthy and Lucas wouldn't approve of it."

"I know," she said, hanging her head. "It's just too hard to go without him."

Keith nodded in understanding. He pulled Peyton into a hug, before letting her go again.

"We should probably go to the waiting room. The doctor said it was going to be a while," he said.

Peyton nodded, too choked up to respond properly. She allowed Keith to steer her back to where Nathan, Haley, and Brooke were waiting outside of the now empty hospital room.

"They took Lucas back to surgery," Nathan said. Peyton was struck at just how exhausted Nathan looked.

"Go home," she said softly, speaking mainly to her best friend. Even though she was really upset with him right then, she still cared a lot about him. Peyton didn't want to see him do this to himself.

"No," Nathan said, his voice hard.

"Nathan, please. You need the sleep," Haley begged.

Peyton sensed that they had been having this argument on and off again for the past couple of hours, but she had been too out of it to care.

"I have to stay here for Lucas," Nathan said determinedly. "I'm not going home."

He crossed his arms, daring anyone to tell him otherwise. Keith sighed behind Peyton.

"Look, son, I know you're worried about him, but you're not doing him any good by staying here. All four of you need your sleep. Go home," he said. "I'll call you if there's any change."

Haley and Brooke nodded in agreement.

"I'll drive," Brooke offered, knowing that none of her other friends were in any condition to drive.

Peyton hesitated, looking at Keith for reassurance. She really didn't want to leave, but on the other hand, she really needed to sleep. Two hours because of going into shock and having to be sedated certainly did not count.

"I'll call you," he said again, his brown eyes backing up the promise in his voice. Peyton nodded, allowing Brooke to wrap her arm around her and lead her after Haley and Nathan towards the parking garage.

* * *

Keith settled down in the hospital's second floor waiting room, resigned to wait for a long time before he heard any news about his nephew. It had already been close to three hours since Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton had left.

A newspaper headline caught his eye as he looked listlessly around the waiting room. It read: **Dan Scott Gets Caught In Tragic Bar Fire**. Another heading below it read: **Teen Injured in Bar Fight**.

Finding his wallet, Keith yanked out a dollar and bought a copy of the newspaper. He was hardly aware of the time or the place as he flipped it to the page with the two articles.

_There has been some breaking news that once trusted car salesman Dan R. Scott was killed in the fire that took place around eleven thirty last night_ read the first line. The rest of the article went on to describe how this would affect the town and Dan's two sons, Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott. Keith disgustedly moved on to the next article, not wanting to read any more about how Dan was this supposed father of the year.

_In a horrific fight that took place above the same bar that burned down late last night, a teenaged boy was thrown through a window and into the alleyway. The boy is rumored to be Lucas Scott, son of Dan Scott. Though his condition is currently unknown, witnesses say that they thought the kid was dead when he was loaded into the ambulance. Watch this space for more news about Lucas Scott._

Keith sighed and got up to toss the paper in the garbage when the elevator doors opened. In walked a policeman, which Keith recognized instantly as the one who had pulled Lucas's attacker off of them earlier.

"Keith Scott?" the man asked, seeing Keith instantly. Keith nodded as he walked away from the trashcan.

"What can I do for you, officer?" he asked, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"I'm Officer James. Would you mind answering a few questions about the incident at _Henry's_?" the man asked.

Keith nodded, knowing full well that this was to be expected. He had been at _Henry's_ and he had bee found holding down one of the suspects. Anything else would have been a complete surprise.

"What would you like to know, officer?" Keith asked, leaning casually against the wall behind the trashcan.

"First of all, what is your relation to Lucas Scott?" Officer James asked, pulling a notepad out of his breast pocket.

"He's my nephew," Keith answered. "Though sometimes I would like to think of him as more than that."

"I heard you live in Virginia. Can you tell me why you are in Tree Hill?"

"I came back to visit a lost loved one," Keith said, shrugging.

"Why were you at _Henry's_?"

"I needed a beer to settle my nerves."

"Did you know that Daniel R. Scott is partly responsible for your nephew's accident?"

"All of this is news to me," Keith said, feeling shocked. He hadn't known about Dan's involvement in all of this, but he shouldn't have been surprised. This whole accident had Dan Scott written all over it.

"I'm sorry, sir," Officer James apologized, seeing the shocked look on Keith's face. "I thought you knew."

"It's okay, officer," Keith said quickly. Spotting Lucas's doctor coming out of the swinging doors that led to the operating room, he added, "Are there any more questions?"

"No," Officer James said shortly, also spotting the doctor. "Take care, Mr. Scott. We will be in touch."

Keith nodded and walked over to where the doctor was standing.

"How's Lucas?" he asked. The doctor seemed expressionless, so there was no way of judging whether this news was going to be good or bad.

"The operation went well. I think Lucas will be fine," the doctor said, smiling. Keith felt as though there was a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders.

"When can I go see him?"

"He'll be in recovery for about another hour or so. We'll move him back to the ICU after that," the doctor said. "I'll send a nurse out to get you when he's there."

"Thank you, doc," Keith said gratefully. The doctor smiled once more, before turning and walking towards the elevators as well.

Keith went back to the bathroom area, where there were a couple of payphones. He pulled out fifty cents from his pocket and shoved the quarters into the machine. Then he quickly dialed the phone number Lucas had given him long ago for the apartment, praying that someone would be there.

_"Hello?"_

Nathan's groggy voice came from the other end of the line.

"Good news, Nate. Lucas came out of surgery all right and he'll be fine," Keith said, unable to keep the joy out of his voice.

_"When can we see him?" _came Peyton's voice. She had picked up the other line when the phone rang.

"The doctor said he'll be out of recovery in an hour or so," Keith said. "I'll call you back when Lucas is moved into his room."

_"Thanks, Keith," _Nathan said, his voice grateful. Keith could imagine the smile on his other nephew's face at that moment, as well the relieved look on Peyton's. Both would be very glad when Lucas woke up.

* * *

Lucas blinked slowly to allow his eyes to adjust to the harsh light. His breathing came more easily now than it had earlier in the hospital room with Peyton.

Instantly, guilt overwhelmed him. He felt bad enough for making everyone else worry about him, let alone forcing them to go through a relapse.

"Mr. Scott, do you know where you are?" a gentle male voice asked from somewhere to Lucas's left.

Despite the friendly tone, Lucas still jumped. He was still expecting Ryan to appear randomly and start beating the shit out of him again.

Lucas shook his head slowly, feeling pain course through like a hot knife. Suddenly, all memories of the past twenty-four hours disappeared. He was able to remember what had happened one moment, but now, he wasn't able to remember anything except extreme pain.

"You're in the hospital," the voice went on. Lucas struggled to turn over to look at who was speaking to him, but found it virtually impossible.

"H-how did I get here?" Lucas croaked, his throat extremely sore.

"You don't remember?" the voice asked.

"No," Lucas said, his voice faint. Every muscle and bone seemed to be bruised and battered in some way or form. "What happened?"

"You were in a bar fight," the voice answered. "Someone attacked you and you were thrown out of a window."

"Who attacked me?"

"The suspect was taken into custody, but there are no charges currently against him," the voice said. "No one knows for certain."

"How bad is it?"

"You have bruises covering over seventy-five percent of your body, a concussion, a broken leg, two broken fingers, a sprained wrist and a shattered elbow. We also had to replace two of your ribs," the voice rattled off. Lucas figured that the voice more than likely belonged to a doctor.

"Gee, is that all?" he muttered.

Lucas could almost feel the sympathetic smile that the doctor was giving him. He took an instant dislike to him.

"Are you feeling up to visitors? There are a few people waiting outside who would like to see you," the doctor said.

"Yeah," Lucas said faintly.

Footsteps signaled the doctor's leave. Five seconds later, a pair of beautiful green eyes were staring worriedly down at him.

"Luke?" Peyton whispered, taking his uninjured hand and squeezing it gently.

Lucas struggled to smile back at her to reassure her, but found it hurt too much. He settled for talking instead.

"I'm okay, Peyton," he promised, trying to scoot over so she could sit down next to him. That hurt worse than smiling. He must have grimaced.

"No, you're not!" Peyton said, her voice cracking. Lucas could see the tears in her eyes. "You're lying in a hospital bed, injured! You were shot, for god's sake!"

"But I'm still alive," Lucas murmured, wincing as he breathed in too deeply. "I feel like hell, but I'm still alive."

"I'm so sorry, Lucas!" she burst out, the tears freely falling now. "I'm sorry for everything!"

"Peyton, don't apologize," Lucas chided, wanting desperately to get out of the hospital bed and hug her. "It's not your fault!"

"Yes, it is!" Peyton said. "If I hadn't made that deal with Ryan, than none of this would have happened!"

"What deal with Ryan?" Lucas asked softly, wincing again as a dull ache settled in his lungs, making it hard to breathe again.

"You don't remember?"

Her voice was shocked. Lucas slowly shook his head, his head shrieking in protest.

"I don't remember any of what happened yesterday," he whispered, unable to talk at a normal tone anymore. The oxygen required was too great.

* * *

Peyton stared at Lucas, shocked. He didn't remember _any_ of what happened? That meant he didn't remember the attack… and he didn't remember her breaking up with him.

"You don't remember _any_ of it?" she asked, her voice nearly as faint as his.

Lucas slowly shook his head, a dark look entering his eyes as he did so. Peyton remembered that he had a concussion among numerous other injuries.

"I did for a minute and then it was all gone," he murmured. He was getting more and more tired with every breath he took. Peyton could see it in his face as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Would you like me to leave?" she asked, wanting him to rest and feel better.

"No," Lucas said, his voice suddenly scared. Peyton was shocked at the sudden change in him. "Please, stay."

She slowly nodded and sat down in the chair. Lucas slid his good hand under hers. Within seconds, he was fast asleep. A few minutes later, Peyton was too.

* * *

Brooke didn't go to the hospital when Keith called for a second time. Instead, she headed over to the local jail, completely unaware of the time. It was close to six o'clock in the morning.

There was one sleepy looking policeman on duty at the desk in the middle of the room. He barely glanced up when Brooke entered.

"Hi, I would like to visit someone," she said, her voice sounding high pitched and nervous.

"Name?" the policeman said, his tone bored.

"Ryan Hearst," she said.

Brooke had discovered the name of Lucas's attacker through Peyton when the blonde was getting ready to go to the hospital. She was going to ask more, but was afraid of sounding too curious about the whole thing.

"Cell 203," the policeman said, gesturing to say that she could go on back. "Just be careful, okay?"

There was a warning behind his voice, coloring it slightly.

"I will be," she promised, before going on back.

Inside the cell area, a guard stood on duty, obviously not expecting anyone to be back there so early.

"Who are you here to see?" he asked.

"Ryan Hearst," Brooke said, feeling a slight notion of unease. This would be the first time she had ever met Ryan as Ryan the attacker. She was fairly certain she had met him before as Brant.

"Follow me," the guard ordered, leading her down the corridor of cells. From every bar, there was someone staring out at her. Brooke felt extremely self-conscious of what she was doing.

"Hearst!" the guard barked as he came to a stop. "Visitor."

Brooke stopped in front of the cell the guard was standing in front of and peered in. She was alarmed to see her boyfriend, Brant… Ryan… staring back at her.

* * *

**Cliffy again! But this one was an expected one… so it's not really that big of one. I just wanted to add a twist to this otherwise boring filler chapter. **

**So… read and review please! I'll try to update again tomorrow. **


	51. Wait A Minute

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: There is no real action in this chapter. It's just a filler that takes place three weeks after the last chapter. I kind of suck at writing hospital scenes… Oh well…

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 49**

Nathan walked into Lucas's hospital room, hand-in-hand with Haley. Over the three weeks since the bar fire, they had grown even closer. Nathan hadn't realized just how much he had missed Haley until they got back together.

Lucas had been moved out of ICU and into a regular hospital room the week before. He still had a little over two weeks left in the hospital before he was going to be released, but he didn't seem to mind. Neither did Peyton, for that matter. She had never left Lucas's side once since he woke up after the lung surgery.

"Hey, man," Nathan greeted Lucas as he entered the room. Peyton was giggling about something Lucas had just said moments before Haley and Nathan walked in.

"Hey," Lucas replied, a smile visible on his face. It was a rare occurrence. Lucas had been pretty upset about not being able to remember any of the accident or what happened before, but with the help of Peyton, he was slowly getting over it.

"How's it going?" Nathan asked, walking over with Haley and sitting on Lucas's other side opposite of Peyton.

"Painful," Lucas said, grimacing. He had been subjected to an hour of physical therapy for the past week and a half. The doctors were worried that he might not get motion back in his elbow if he didn't work it. It had to be completely rebuilt using pins, screws, and plates.

"You know what they say, though," Nathan said, smirking. "No pain, no game."

"God, don't mention basketball," Lucas said, groaning.

Peyton and Haley were both smiling at the brotherly interaction. Even before the accident, Lucas hadn't been this outgoing. It was definitely a welcome change.

"Still no answer on when you're going to be back, huh?" Nathan asked sympathetically. Lucas shook his head, outwardly wincing as he did so.

"I really shouldn't do that," he muttered, taking his uninjured hand and touching the spot where had stitches. It was one of his many injuries that were slow to heal.

"You okay?" Peyton asked, the worry obvious in her voice. Lucas looked over at her and smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he promised. Changing the subject, he added, "Anyone heard from Keith lately?"

Keith had decided to go back to Virginia a week ago, after deciding that Lucas would be all right from then on. Unfortunately, no one had heard from him since.

"Nope, not a word," Haley said apologetically. Lucas merely shrugged.

"Brooke stopped by the apartment earlier," Nathan said. Lucas looked over at him, interested. "She said that Ryan was released from jail on bail. A trail date has yet to be set."

"I doubt I'll be much help," Lucas muttered darkly, looking away from everyone. "I can't remember anything about the accident."

"Oh, push off," Haley said, an annoyed not entering her voice. "Nathan and Peyton were there. They remember the accident."

"Yeah, shooting someone will definitely land them in jail for a long while," Nathan agreed readily.

Lucas winced and touched his side where he had been shot. Every time someone talked about the accident, it throbbed painfully. He figured it always would.

"Can we not talk about this please?" he asked, wanting to move away from the subject of Ryan and the accident altogether. "What's going on in school?"

"You've missed two basketball games that we won easily," Nathan said. Seeing the downcast look on Lucas's face, he added quickly, "We could have really used you on D though. It sucked without you."

Lucas shrugged again, not willing to say anything.

"We're doing a project on Shakespearean plays in English," Haley said, knowing that any other subject would probably be harmful to Lucas right now. "I'm your partner, so I can help you with anything you want."

"We're doing a lab in chemistry," Peyton added. Lucas glanced at her, smiling slightly. He did that every time she talked. "You can borrow my notes when you get back. We could even study together."

She was being way too cheerful and both Nathan and Haley knew why. She was trying her hardest to make up for breaking up with him and making the deal with Ryan in the first place. Still, Lucas seemed unsuspecting and if anything, seemed to like this version of Peyton.

"I'd like that," Lucas said softly.

Nathan could tell that Lucas was getting towards the end of his string when it came to having more than Peyton in the room. This happened often; Lucas would start talking really quietly and seem disinterested before asking them politely to leave. The only person he allowed to stay with him all through visiting hours was Peyton.

"I think we should go," Nathan announced.

Lucas looked over at him and smiled gratefully. There was a hidden meaning to that smile too, one that only a brother could understand. Nathan had told Lucas about his plans to take Haley out on their first official date since getting back together tonight as a celebration. He was going to be taking her to the café both Lucas and Peyton highly recommended and then go on a romantic moonlit walk with her. Haley had no idea about the plans; Nathan had yet to inform her about them.

"I'll call you later," Peyton promised Haley, who was giving Lucas a gentle hug.

The petite brunette nodded, before giving Peyton a hug as well.

"I'll stop by before school tomorrow and pick you up," she said. "I'll bring you a change of clothes as well."

"Thanks Hales," Peyton said, smiling at the other girl.

Haley had been the most supportive of everyone during the past few weeks. She had been the only one willing enough to go to school and so she tutored all of them (with the exception of Lucas) so they wouldn't get too far behind. She had also brought all the assignments to Peyton so she could stay at the hospital with Lucas instead of going to school. Haley and Nathan had switched off driving Peyton from the hospital to school in the mornings when the two friends decided to actually go back.

"Hales?" Lucas questioned, instantly getting three pairs of eyes on him. Haley looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" he asked. Haley was shocked. Lucas hadn't asked to speak to anyone except Peyton alone for the past three weeks.

"Yeah, sure," she agreed readily. Nathan exchanged glances with Peyton before walking out of the room.

"So what do you think Lucas wants?" Nathan asked conversationally as Peyton took a seat in one of the hospital chairs outside the room.

"He probably wants to talk to his best friend," Peyton said grumpily. She had turned into a grouch whenever she wasn't around Lucas nowadays. Nathan didn't take it personally; it was just his friend's way of dealing with things.

"What about you?" Nathan asked, hoping to trick the blonde girl into opening up to him for once.

"What about me?" Peyton nearly growled. "I'm fine."

"Excuse me for asking," he said, throwing up his hands. "I was only trying to help."  
"I don't need your help," she snapped. Sighing and leaning her head against the wall, Peyton added, "Sorry. I'm just really tired. I haven't been able to sleep for the past three weeks."

"If you want, you could always leave the hospital for a night. I'm sure Lucas would understand," Nathan suggested. Peyton shook her head.

"It's hard enough leaving him to go to school. There's no way I would be able to go home," she said. "If anything else were to happen to him, I don't know what I would do."

"I understand, Peyton," Nathan said honestly. He felt the same way. In fact, he would have gladly stayed at the hospital every night with his brother, if Haley had persuaded him to go home and sleep. It helped that she was around. Otherwise, Nathan might have driven himself to the point of insanity a long time ago.

"Do you think anything is ever going to be the same after this?" Peyton asked softly. Nathan looked at her, trying to judge what she meant. Her face was sad and lonely.

"No," Nathan said, sighing heavily. "Nothing is ever going to be the same."  
"I was afraid of that," Peyton said, taking a deep breath.

"But some things are going to be for the better," he said quickly. "Ryan won't be around and Dan's dead…"

He trailed off, not knowing what to say. Usually, conversation stopped immediately whenever Dan's name was so much as mentioned in passing.

"How are you dealing with that?" Peyton asked softly, sensing his hesitation to go on.

"I thought it was me trying to make you feel better," he teased, hiding his true feelings. He was confused more than anything, as well as sad and angry at the same time. Nathan also knew that Dan had something to with Lucas's stay in the hospital. There was no other reason for him to be at the bar during the fire.

"Hey, I'm just here to help," Peyton said, throwing up her hands. They both smiled at each other, but the smiles were sad and didn't reach either person's eyes. An uncomfortable silence fell between them as they ran out of things to say.

* * *

Haley sat down in the chair where Peyton usually sat, looking intently at Lucas. Whatever he was going to say, she sensed it was going to be important.

"How was Jimmy's funeral?" he asked quietly.

Haley could see the guilt in her friend's face for missing the funeral.

"It was quiet," she said honestly. "Only Mrs. Edwards, Nathan, me, and Skills showed up. Mrs. Edwards sends her regards, by the way."

"I'm going to go to the cemetery once I get out of here," Lucas said softly, using his good hand and motioning around the room. "I think it's time."

"I think that's a really good idea, Luke," Haley said honestly. She knew how long Peyton had been trying to get him to go to the cemetery to visit his mother. Each time he had vehemently refused.

"How's Brooke holding up?" Lucas asked, changing the subject away from the discussion of the cemetery.

"Not good," Haley admitted. "She locked herself up in her hotel room and won't come out. I've gone over there to visit her twice already and she won't come out."

"It's not her fault that I'm here," Lucas said, his voice angry. He knew Brooke well enough to know why she was shutting everyone out.

"Try telling her that," Haley muttered. "I swear it's like talking to a brick wall sometimes when I'm around her."

"Did you never tell her about Ryan?" Lucas asked, already knowing the answer. He had asked this three times before.

"I did once," Haley admitted. "But I never got around to describing him."

"There must have been a halfway decent guy underneath all that crap he put up if Brooke fell for him," Lucas said, his voice strangely tortured.

"Luke, what's wrong?"

"I've been having these nightmares every night, Haley, for the past few weeks," he began. "It's always the same one, really. It's dark and rainy outside and there's someone talking to me on the inside."

"What happens?" Haley asked, her breath catching in her throat. She knew exactly what these nightmares were about. Lucas's subconscious was remembering the accident… sort of.

"I don't know," he admitted. "It's too dark to see anything."

Haley nodded, not knowing what to say. This was Peyton's area of expertise when it came to Lucas.

Lucas let out a huge yawn and blinked hard once. Haley took that as her sign to go.

"I should get to school," she said, kissing Lucas on his forehead. "I'll stop by later."

"Is Peyton staying?" Lucas asked, fighting another yawn. Haley nodded.

"I'll send her in," she said. Lucas smiled slightly and closed his eyes as Haley left the room.

Outside, Haley found Nathan and Peyton staring moodily at each other without much conversation going on.

"Hey," Peyton said, standing up. The look on her face changed to one of instant relief and Haley instantly felt a wave of jealousy. If this had happened before Karen had died, it would have been Haley, not Peyton, who was comforting Lucas right now.

"Lucas wants to see you," Haley said shortly, trying to contain how she felt out of her voice. She really wanted to get out of here.

"Okay," Peyton said, sending a sympathetic smile towards her. "I'll let you two go to school. Thanks for everything, guys."

"No problem," Nathan said hastily, also standing up. He walked over and wrapped one arm around Haley's waist. "We'll see you this afternoon, Sawyer."

"Bye," Peyton said, before turning and going through the hospital room's door and disappearing out of sight.

Haley turned to Nathan, instantly feeling guilty about the feelings she had towards Peyton.

"Am I a bad person?" she whispered.

Nathan looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean, Hales?" he asked.

"When I told Peyton that Lucas wanted to see her, I felt extremely jealous," she admitted. She was close to tears now. "And I feel really guilty because its not Peyton's fault."

"It's okay, Haley," Nathan said soothingly, pulling Haley so her face was now against his shoulder. "I always feel slightly jealous of you and Lucas because you guys are so close."

"You don't need to," Haley chided, laughing a bit through her tears. "We're only friends."  
"I know that," Nathan said. Haley could hear the smile in his voice. "But I'm still jealous of that."

Haley sighed, leaning against Nathan.

"Are you ready for the big basketball game tonight?" she asked teasingly.

Tonight was the Ravens' first away game against the Pickerington Pirates. The opposing team was pretty much a huge joke when it came to playing the Ravens' specially tonight when it seemed that the entire school was rooting for Nathan because of the bar fight. Though no one really knew the entire story, there were plenty of rumors around the school that were startling close to what had actually happened that night three weeks ago.

"Hell yeah!" Nathan said enthusiastically, nodding his head. "I can't wait!"

Without any further prodding, Nathan launched into a heated explanation about what he hoped was going to happen and what was actually probably going to happen at that night's game. Haley knew him well enough to know when to nod and smile and when to comment appropriately.

Haley wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's waist and helped keep the conversation flowing as they walked towards the car to go to school.

* * *

Peyton sat down next to Lucas, who was dozing off into a half-slumber. Peyton always hated this time of day, when Nathan and Haley had left for school and she had decided to take the day off for Lucas. He always fell asleep right after they left, leaving her to her own thoughts. That was exactly what she was trying to avoid. She didn't want to think about the fight or what had caused it. She ended up giving herself nightmares for days afterwards if she did.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" Lucas asked, his eyes still closed. A small smile tugged at Peyton's lips as she responded,

"How did you know something's wrong? You haven't even opened your eyes!"

"I know you too well," he said softly, opening his eyes. Peyton noticed how tired he looked, but decided not to say anything about it. "You don't have to do this, you know. I have physical therapy in an hour and then will probably spend the rest of the time sleeping."

"I want to," she said, knowing it was the truth. "I haven't really been able to spend much time with you."

"Except for those fourteen days you refused to leave my side when I was in ICU, the four days a week when you're not in school and on weekends," Lucas listed off, smiling. Peyton smiled as well, guiltily.

"I just worry about you too much when I'm not with you," she said, leaning forward and taking his uninjured hand. She squeezed it gently.

"I worry about you too when you're not here," he admitted, looking at her with wide serious blue eyes.

"What about?"

"That Ryan is going to get out of jail," Lucas said hesitantly. "And that he's going to use you to get back at me. I could seriously care less what he does to me, but if he does anything to you… I love you too much for that, Peyton."

"I love you too," Peyton said, sighing heavily. Lucas caught it.

"What's up?"

"I was just thinking," she began. It was her turn to talk hesitantly.

"About?" Lucas prodded. He removed his hand from hers and propped himself up on his pillows. Peyton tried to protest, knowing he could pop one of his several stitches if he did anything too strenuous, but he was already sitting up.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that," she said, impressed. Him moving was a huge improvement over what he had been able to do, which in reality wasn't that much.

"We're not talking about me, though," Lucas said, taking her hand again. Peyton felt the familiar shock of electricity go through her as she did every time he touched her.

"I know," she said softly. "But I know you would feel really upset about what I'm thinking about and I really don't want you to have to deal with that."

"Peyton, I'm not an invalid. I can make decisions for myself about what I want and don't want to hear," Lucas said firmly. "Now, will you please tell me what's up?"

"I was thinking about the day of the accident," Peyton said, watching his face. He seemed to have frozen his concerned expression, not allowing any emotion to seep through his mask.

"And?" he asked, his voice careful. Peyton was cautious to go on. She didn't want to make Lucas even more upset than he already was, but on the other hand, she knew that not saying anything would just make it worse.

"I did something I wasn't proud of that day, Luke. And now every time I see you, it bites me in the ass," she admitted.

"It's okay, Peyton," Lucas said after a moment's pause. "I don't blame you for any of it."

"I- wait, what?"

"I said, I don't blame you for any of it," he said.

Peyton looked at him in surprise.

"Define, 'any of it'," she begged.

"You broke up with me that morning," Lucas said, his voice slow and careful, as though he were struggling to remember. Peyton knew he was.

"And?" she asked, her voice breathless.

Lucas was quiet for a minute.

"I can't remember," he said softly. He looked away from her and stared listlessly at the walls. "What do you think it means?"

"I think it means you're starting to remember," Peyton said.

* * *

**Cliffy again! And fifth update in three days! Wow… you guys are lucky. I wish some of you would update like that… hehe… just kidding.**

**Read and review!! **


	52. Flat Lined

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: There will be no massive author's note next chapter, but there will be one after the next chapter.

* * *

**

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality **

**Chapter 50**

_"I think it means you're starting to remember," Peyton said._

Lucas stared at her in shock, like he couldn't believe what she just said. The doctors had said that he would more than likely never regain any of his memory of that day. So how could this be happening?  
Lucas had remembered the scene at the river court where she had told him why she broke up with him. It had come to him in a flash of jumbled words and light when she had started talking to him about the day of the accident. He knew what it was instinctively.

"How?" he asked, struggling to get his thoughts under control. "They said I would never… This is impossible."

"Do you not want to remember?"

Peyton's voice was soft and confused. There was also a hopeful note, like she didn't want him to regain his memory. Lucas instantly squashed that thought, knowing it wasn't true. Peyton wasn't like that and he knew it. _Still,_ the pessimistic voice in his head said. _You never know._

"Yeah, I want to," Lucas said. It was truthful, to an extent. He wanted to remember so his friends wouldn't have to worry about what they said around him anymore, but at the same time, he didn't want to remember the torture he was put through that night. If his injuries were any indication of how bad it was, Lucas didn't want to remember it.

"But?"

Peyton had always been able to read him like an open book. She had sensed his hesitation and probably knew the reason behind it, but wanted him to say it out loud.

"I'm not sure if I could handle being able to remember all of it," he said, tearing his gaze away from hers and staring out the window. He heard her sigh and knew she was frustrated with him.

"Lucas, from what I saw and heard that night and from what I know about Ryan and Dan, there is no doubt that what happened to you was horrible," Peyton said. Lucas still refused to look at her, though it hurt him not being able to see her when she was so close to him. "I won't hold it against you if you don't want to remember any of it."

Lucas heard the hesitation in her voice and wished she would just spit it out already. He waited for a minute, but she didn't go on.

"But?" he asked softly, turning to face her. He saw the tears streaming down her face and wished he knew why. "Peyton?"

She shook her head slowly and Lucas knew she didn't want to talk about it any more. He felt bad for pushing her to this.

"Peyton, I'm sorry," he said, reaching over and taking her hand. He hated being in the hospital bed, unable to walk over to her and comfort her the way he wanted to.

Peyton looked up at him, confusion visible in her vivid green eyes. Lucas had to remind himself _not_ to get lost in them when she looked at him.

"What for?" she asked, her voice cracking. Lucas felt a stab of guilt go through him when he saw her tears, knowing he was the cause of them.

"For making you go through this," he said, his voice soft and husky.

Peyton smiled sadly at him and stood up. Lucas at first thought she was leaving and tightened his grip on her hand. She ignored it and sat down in the little space between the edge of the bed and him, leaning her head against his chest. Lucas smiled at this, scooting over in the bed so she would have more room. He ignored the throbs of pain that coursed through him as he did so.

"It's not your fault, Luke," she murmured, wrapping her arm that Lucas wasn't gripping around his stomach. She was careful not to touch the bullet wound or the stab wound in his stomach.

Lucas sighed contentedly, resting his chin on her mass of curls. The contact was something he'd been yearning for since he had woken up in the hospital bed two weeks ago.

"It feels like it sometimes," he muttered darkly, looking down at his injured elbow to avoid meeting Peyton's angered gaze.

"Don't say that," she said fiercely. "Whatever you may believe, this is not your fault. It never was."

Lucas didn't say anything, knowing that she wouldn't believe him regardless. Instead he focused on her face, tracing every last detail in her perfect features with his eyes. He saved her beautiful green ones for last, knowing that he would get lost in them and never be able to say anything.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered softly, noticing the hunted look in her eyes. He detached his hand from hers and used it to cup her face gently.

"Oh, it's nothing," she lied, blinking. The look was still there when she slowly opened her eyes. Lucas knew what was wrong and instantly went into his protective mode.

"What is it?" he asked, his tone more forceful than before. It was still gentle though, for he didn't want to scare her.

"I was talking to Brooke last night," Peyton began, extremely uncertain. She seemed scared, which made Lucas worry. "And she told me that Ryan's trial is going to be the week after you're released from the hospital. He's been released on bail."

* * *

Peyton prepared herself for an angered outburst, one that would end with him asking her to leave and never come back. She hated to be the bearer of bad news, especially to Lucas, because it always ended badly.

She hadn't been prepared, though, for his actual reaction. Instead of becoming angry and morose, Lucas stiffened and grew silent. His facial features didn't change, but instead seemed to be frozen in place. His breathing seemed to slow down to a nearly impossible tempo.

"Luke?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Lucas, talk to me."

"H-he's on bail?"

Lucas's voice was shocked and barely audible. It was only then did he start losing color in his face and his heart rate became extremely fast.

"Yes," she said carefully, feeling tears burn the back of her eyes. The explosion was coming, she could feel it.

"How?"

He gulped, trying to get his feelings under control. There was a string of emotions dancing across his face, most of which Peyton couldn't read. There was fear, and anger, but also a fierce, determined look that made Peyton inwardly shudder. The thought of Lucas going up against Ryan, again, was terrifying. She didn't want to see him get hurt again.

"I don't know," she said, her voice faint as she tried to recall what Brooke had told her. It wasn't very much; the brunette had been in hysterics when Peyton had tried to weasel the information out of her.

Lucas was quiet, but Peyton could still see the mixed look on his face. He was obviously struggling about what he should do next.

"Please, talk to me," she whispered. Lucas sighed and let go of her face and took her hand in his.

"I just don't know what to do, Peyton. I mean, I remember the school fight just fine and I remember being pissed off at him and all, but there's just something about him I don't understand," Lucas said.

Peyton could hear the distress in his voice as he struggled to deal with this. She hadn't meant to cause him any more pain or any more confusion than she already had earlier, but it seemed that the feelings were unavoidable.

She didn't say anything, knowing he would get to what he meant on his own. He seemed undecided of whether he should or not as she turned to face him again.

"I mean if Brooke liked him enough to go out with him, maybe this guy isn't as bad as we first thought."

"Lucas, the guy tried to kill you! He nearly succeeded! Not only did he beat you up, he also shot you!"

"I know! I know that, okay? I've had people been telling me that since day one."

Peyton heard the confusion in his voice, the same confusion she had seen on his face. He was obviously deeply troubled by this. Peyton felt bad because she wasn't able to help him out on this one. She was firmly set against the idea of Ryan having any redeeming qualities.

"You know Brooke has always been slightly screwed up," Peyton said, hoping to attempt a joke.

"That's why she went out with me, right?" Lucas asked, his voice bitter.

"Luke, I'm sorry. I forgot about that!"

Lucas merely shrugged, wincing as he did so. Peyton could see that he was fighting to stay awake now, fighting to stay with her. She was touched by the effort.

"It's okay if you go to sleep, you know," she said.

Lucas nodded, his eyelids drooping shut. He forced them open again and studied her face.

"I'm not the only one who needs their sleep," he said, looking concerned.

Peyton shook her head.

"If I go to sleep, then I won't be able to see you!"

Lucas half-smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. It was the first real emotion that Peyton had been able to read on his face that wasn't covered by any other.

"Now you know why I never sleep," he joked.

Peyton smiled as well and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. She wasn't really expecting anything in return, because he had been emotionally despondent for the past three weeks.

Instead of just a quick peck that she had been planning on, Peyton got a full, passionate return. She was surprised at first, pulling away. Lucas instantly pulled his face away from hers, and looked at Peyton, puzzled.

"What's the matter?" he asked, looking worried. "Is your arm okay?"

Peyton laughed to herself. That had to be the farthest thing from her mind.

"No," she said, struggling to find a way to put this so she wouldn't make him sound like an unemotional jackass. He definitely wasn't one, but the way he had been acting lately, he could be classified one by some people.

"Then what is it?"

"It's just… you've been kind of out of it and I wasn't really expecting that kiss," she said.

Lucas looked at her for a moment, his expression blank. Then his blue eyes turned cheerful again, which was a huge relief to her. That meant he wasn't ticked off with her.

"Do you want me to do it again?"

Instantly, the tense atmosphere that had settled down over them since Nathan and Haley had left was gone. It was replaced by a romantic, hopeful, teasing atmosphere that usually surrounded them.

Peyton didn't want to say anything to break the moment. She nodded and Lucas leaned in, hesitantly at first, before cautiously meeting her lips with his own. The kiss was slow at first, but soon turned into a heated embrace.

All too soon, Lucas pulled back with a low groan. Peyton looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

He slowly nodded his head, but she could see through the lie.

"What's wrong?"

Lucas didn't answer. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and held his ribs. Peyton could see that he wasn't breathing.

"Lucas!" she yelled, just as the heart monitor flat-lined.

* * *

Nathan released the ball, marveling at how smoothly it went through the hoop with no more sound than a gentle _swish_. He was always impressed at how loud the game could be, but how quiet it could be at the same time. The only sounds he ever heard on the court were the swishing of the ball through the net and the squeaks of tennis shoes on the floor. It was the way he liked it. Simple and quiet.

Nathan had come to the gym during lunch, wanting to avoid contact with people. He had been doing this every day since he had returned to school and Haley was beginning to worry about his lack of eating. Nathan always managed to shrug her off with a simple excuse, but he knew that she knew the real reason why. He just didn't want to be around people anymore, after having seen what they could do.

Over the past three weeks, Nathan had changed drastically. He used to be a slightly mysterious, but fun loving guy who laughed at a good joke and told them well. Now, he rarely smiled except at Haley and could barely stand to be around anyone other than her and Peyton. His saving grace had been basketball though, for he knew that it would always been his safe haven. He was a different person when it came to basketball. He was once again the fun loving guy who joked around with everyone.

Nathan didn't realize he had an audience until he heard the clapping from somewhere high up in the bleachers. He spun around, instantly on his guard. The basketball rolled to a halt right in front of the closed gym doors.

It was the one face Nathan never wanted to see again for as long as he lived. It was the one face that Nathan thought he was rid of for good, ever since Keith had told him the fire had gotten him. The face was burned nearly beyond recognition, but the blue eyes were full of the same cold arrogant they had been when they looked upon their youngest offspring. Nathan felt a cold shiver go up his spine, knowing that this time, he was alone and would probably be at the receiving end of Dan Scott's anger for not having Lucas dead.

"Nathan," the older Scott said.

Nathan noted that though his father's face was badly burned and that he had red scabs all over his arms and legs, Dan Scott was in perfect physical condition. He didn't seem to be in any pain at all, but remembering those days after Lucas had had his crack at the older Scott, Dan could hide his pain well.

"Dan," Nathan said, putting all the malice and hatred into his voice that he could muster. There was only one other person in the world that he hated as much as Ryan Hearst and that was his father.

"I can see that you believe I was the one who did those things to Lucas," Dan noted, his voice calm and civil.

"You may have not touched Lucas, but you certainly are to blame for this," Nathan said icily. Dan had moved off of the bleachers he was sitting in and came down the stairs to the front row so he could talk more easily. Nathan retreated to the middle of the court, not wanting to be anywhere near the man he once called his father.

"I very possibly saved Lucas's life," Dan said, his voice still civil. There was no hatred or coldness in his voice, a fact that surprised Nathan. Dan hated Lucas and everything about the blonde teen.

"Oh yeah? How?" Nathan asked, scornful. He had serious doubts that Dan could do anything helpful in his life.

"Ryan had the knife above Lucas's heart when I yanked the deranged teen off of Lucas and pushed Lucas through the window," Dan said, gazing into the distance.

This was news to Nathan. He hadn't heard anything about what happened during the actual attack since Lucas couldn't remember any of it.

"Why should I believe you now after everything you've done to Lucas and to me?" Nathan asked, glaring at Dan.

"What have I ever done to you, Nathan?" Dan asked coolly.

Nathan was quiet for a moment.

"You were purposely cruel to Lucas, you hated mom, and you pretty much killed Karen yourself," he said, feeling an unfamiliar sting in the back of his eyes, one he had felt three weeks ago when he had laid eyes on Lucas. They were tears; ones Nathan had doubted he had before then.

"I didn't ask what I had done to other people," Dan said, his tone audibly more angry now. "I asked what I did to _you_."

"Simple," Nathan said, wit ha shrug of his shoulders. "You hurt the people I love, and for that, I can never forgive you."

"But you already have," Dan said. Nathan snorted in disbelief.

"It's no wonder you're not dead yet," he said, shaking his head. "Hell wouldn't be a bad enough place for you."

The gym doors banged open, breaking the angered tension between father and son. Haley walked in, her eyes full of tears. She didn't even notice Dan sitting on the bleachers.

"Nathan, it's Lucas," she sobbed, as Nathan pulled her in for a hug. Dan was now nowhere in sight, making Nathan believe that he imagined the whole thing.

"What's wrong?" he asked, processing her words. His heart plummeted as he looked at her face.

"H-he flat-line," she whispered, now full on crying into his chest.

* * *

**I know, this chapter is shorter than the rest and ended in a cliffy, but hey, I'll update again sooner this way.**

**And for those of you who have read Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse, if you read closely, you might see a couple of scenes from those books rewritten in here. I did that unintentionally, because I have been reading those books all week. **

**Read and review please! **


	53. Author's Note 5

**Author's Note 5:**

**Note:**

**I know I said that this would be an actual chapter… but that was kind of before I recounted the last couple of chapters to find out where we were at in the story. So, it's an author's note this chapter!**

**First of all, I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing so much! I am really glad to be writing for such loyal fans. I hope the next slew of chapters keeps you happy. Secondly, I would like to say that there ****will**** be a sequel! This story will probably be ending within twenty or less chapters. I hope you all are okay with that. If you're not, well, sorry.**

**Cause For Celebration:**

**This story has reached all time records for me in every aspect, and I have you all to thank for that. Without you guys, I would have never made it this far.**

**First on the cause for celebration list is we hit five author's notes… which means we have fifty chapters!! Party!!**

**To go along with those fifty chapters, I currently have 236 reviews, 21882 hits (though most of those are probably mine…), 3 c2's, 22 favorites, and 32 alerts. All of this is thanks to you guys, so thank you so much!! You all will be given a million pounds of chocolate sent to you in the mail… hehe… **

**And third on the list of things to celebrate, we are close to the end of the story, which means you will finally see my ideal ending for anything! If you know me at all, you'll know that's a cliffhanger! You are hereby warned! I have already written the last chapter, so I know exactly how it's going to end. **

**Thank you so much, once again! I hope you will continue to read the rest of the story, even if it has been going on forever. I will have another update (chapter, this time, not another author's note) coming within the next couple of days.**

**The Scoop:**

**Okay, so just about everything that **_**could**_** happen in these chapters **_**did**_**. First of all, Ryan and his ghastly temper came to a head, though that story is far from over, Jimmy died (sad), and Lucas promised to go to the cemetery. Also, Nathan and Haley got back together! Yay! You also got to read the real story behind Brooke and Lucas, not the crappy version I wrote before I went back and reread the whole story from the very beginning (took me 2 weeks to do so as well… hehe…). Also, friendships were brought out more in these past ten chapters than before. I like doing that, but I'm not sure how much you guys like reading those. Hmm… **

**Lucas will ****not**** die in this story! I have already made my mind up about that! He might die in the next one, but he definitely won't in this one! So you all who are worried about that can relax now. Yes, I know I just gave you some serious spoilers for the next chapter, but it happens. **

**Thirdly, Lucas **_**will**_** get all of his memory back, but not in the next chapter. That is going to be a nice long plot that ends in the final chapter of Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality. Ryan will have a play in that as well as everything else that happens in the rest of the story.**

**And last, but not least, Brooke will have a huge role in the next ten chapters. She alone will be responsible for most of the things concerning Ryan Brant Hearst in the next chapters. She will also find a boyfriend before the end of the story. I don't like her single. She gets into too much trouble. **

**Comments and Concerns:**

**I know the Lucas Superman thing is a bit unrealistic. I mean, seriously, how many times can a guy have a near-death experience and still be expected to make it? From now on, after I tie up this cliffhanger, I won't be using **_**that**_** sort of angst for Lucas. Everyone else though, is fair game. Hehe. **

**The basketball thing will probably be dragged out longer than it's supposed to be, but that too will end in the final chapter of Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality. I have an idea of what I want to do for that as well.**

**There will be no more major dances in this story. Maybe in the second story, but none in this one. **

**And for those of you concerned with time, right now, it is currently late December, after Christmas. It is also about 45 degrees in the story. I might have a couple of snow scenes…**

**I won't be updating this story nearly as often anymore. I just won't have the time with four stories in the works and school and riding and… You get the picture. So if I don't update six times in one week anymore, don't get antsy. I am paying a lot of attention to this story, because it is my hit one. **

**Songs:**

**There are no songs to report in this one, though I did have a list of ones I thought would be perfect for the past few chapters. If you want to see the full list for the entire story broken down by sections, you're going to have to wait until I finish the story.**

**Questions:**

**You know the drill after 5 author's notes… It is question time! Please, as always, answer honestly. I will not get offended!! If I do, you have my permission to not review for the next chapter. Just kidding… : - ) **

**What do you think of Ryan?**

**Dan is not dead. Do you think he should have a change of heart after the fire and become Mr. Nice guy?**

**Should the Ravens' win the state title and if so, against what team?**

**Do you think I should be equally hard on the other characters as I have been on Lucas? **

**In answer to number 4, who do you think I should go after next?**

**Who is your favorite character in the story so far?**

**Keith is a touchy subject for everyone. Should he or should he not return again after this? **

**Should Lucas and Peyton actually get married? What about Nathan and Haley?**

**Should the gang go on a huge road trip to somewhere before the end of the story? If so, where?**

**What do you think Peyton and Lucas's 'song' should be?**

**What do you think of the story so far?**

**Extra Stuff:**

**-Lucasscottlover1, update your stories! I think I speak for everyone when I say you're an amazing writer and we want to find out what happens in The Road Trip To Hell!**

**-THWriter, nemo123488, simplyme7196, jamyj30, Lostand1TreeHillFan, and others, thank you so much for your reviews! They mean the world to me!**

**-Lostand1TreeHillFan, update! You are an amazing writer and I want to find out what happens next in your stories!**

**-To everyone that it applies to: If you have not written a story yet, do so! I will gladly give you my opinion on it because you all have been so nice to me! **


	54. This Can't Be Happening

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 50**

Lucas slept peacefully in the hospital bed. He looked more relaxed than he had earlier before his heart monitor flat-lined. He seemed completely oblivious to the outside world and its occupants.

The outside world's occupants, however, watched Lucas closely, not even daring to blink. They had already nearly lost him so many times already and not one of the four of them wanted to lose him again.

The occupants of the tiny hospital room were Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton. Brooke was there because it was her last day before she left for Wilmington and wanted to make sure Lucas was going to be okay before she left. Nathan was hiding out, though he would deny the accusation if someone told him that he was. Haley was there because she wanted to be there for both the boys in her life. Peyton was there because she wanted Lucas to open his eyes so badly and tell her everything was going to be okay.

There was a fifth person who was there for Lucas, though he wasn't actually in the hospital. He was there because he felt guilty, ten times guiltier than he ever had in his life. He had actually been one of the accomplices in Lucas's attempted murder, even if he had saved the teen's life at the last second. He had been responsible for the kidnapping and the abuse Lucas went through before _Henry's_ was set on fire. He had even been the person to set the place on fire so he could save Lucas's life. He hadn't known about the gun or the escape route Ryan had been planning. His name was Dan Scott.

Dan waited anxiously outside of the hospital in his black car, thinking over everything that had happened over the past month and a half alone since he was released from jail. He had done terrible things, all of which he wanted to take back, except for one. Pushing Lucas through that window at _Henry's_ was probably the most intelligent thing Dan had ever done, even if it did cause further injury to his son. He had saved the teen's life, even if he had been the one to put it in danger in the first place time and time again.

Dan was hardly aware of the small brunette that watched him from the window on the second floor. If he had, he would have driven away right then and there.

Inside the hospital room, Haley turned away from the window, disgusted. She chose not to reveal Dan's presence at the hospital, however, knowing it was probably the most humane thing he had done in two years.

"Haley?"

Nathan's concerned voice pulled Haley from her thoughts and she turned to look at him. In the three weeks that they had been together, they had been closer than they ever had. Haley felt bad, knowing it wouldn't last. She knew that Nathan was planning on going to Duke University to play basketball and she was planning on going to Stanford to study psychology. There was no way she was going to let him give up his dreams to be a professional basketball player to be with her and frankly, Haley didn't want to give up her dream to be with him. That made these past three weeks the hardest of her life.

"I'm going to go check on Brooke," Haley said.

Brooke had gone to the bathroom twenty minutes ago and still hadn't returned. Going to make sure she was okay was one of Haley's main ideas of getting out of that hospital room.

"Okay," Nathan said. "You want me to come with you?"

Haley smiled slightly, knowing he was just trying to look out for her. It was sweet, in a way, but it also got extremely annoying when she wanted to be alone. She slowly shook her head, not really wanting any company.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," she said, walking over and kissing him gently on the lips. Then she stepped away and walked out of the hospital room.

Haley breathed a sigh of relief once she was away from the nervous atmosphere of the hospital room. As much as she loved Lucas and everything, she was just tired of being tense and worried all the time when she was around him. That wasn't what their friendship was based off of and she just wanted to get back to the things used to be.

"Hales, is he okay?"

Brooke's quiet voice came from one of the hospital chairs outside of the room. Haley nearly jumped in shock at the sound of the voice, before slowly turning to face her cousin.

"No change," she said. A bit curiously, she added, "Why don't you just go back in there?"

Brooke looked around the hallway and anxiously back at the door, before leaning in closer. She looked frightened, as if something was after her.

"Brooke?" Haley asked, tapping her foot worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

"No," the darker brunette said, shaking her head tearfully. "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

Peyton felt a slight stirring underneath her uninjured hand and blinked herself awake. She found herself staring into the handsomest blue eyes she had ever seen. They had a slight twinkle in them, one that hadn't been there since before the whole Ryan thing happened.

"Hey."

The raspy whisper was like music to her ears and a slow smile spread across her face.

"Hey," she responded, noticing that Lucas was smiling as well. He looked more relaxed than he had earlier that day. The pain in his eyes was slowly fading.

"What happened?" he asked, not even bothering trying to sit up. Lucas seemed very content to just lie there and do nothing.

"You had a stress attack," Peyton said, her eyes darting to the open window and then back to him. Nathan had seemingly disappeared in the five minutes that Haley had disappeared outside and before Lucas woke up.

"How long was I out?" he asked, taking her hand in his own.

"A couple of hours," she said, not really looking at him. She felt guilty every time she looked away, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him when he was like this.

"Are you okay?"

Peyton wished for the first time that Lucas wasn't able to read her so well. _Shouldn't be there some sort of law that a person __**can't**__ read their friends' emotions when they've been in a hospital bed for extensive lengths of time?_ She screamed mentally.

"No, not really."

Lucas looked at her, his blue eyes questioning.

"What's up?"

Peyton sighed, knowing that this time was coming. They would have had it earlier if he hadn't had his stress attack.

"It hurts to look at you when you're like this," she said softly, taking her eyes away from him.

"It's nice to know what you think about me," Lucas said, his voice joking. His eyes, on the other hand, were thoughtful and seemed guilty.

"No, no, it's not like that!" Peyton protested. "I just… it hurts to see you when you're hurt and know that I'm the cause of it. It hurts to know that if I hadn't gone after you that day on the river court, you wouldn't be in this mess. Ryan wouldn't have seen us and he wouldn't have kidnapped you."

At the mention of Ryan's name, Lucas seemed to disappear. He was still in the hospital bed, but his mind was a million miles away. There was a blank, dark expression left in his face.

"Luke?" she said, worried about the vague expression on his face.

"I'm not sure if Ryan was the one who did this," he muttered, looking away. "It's stupid, I know, but he had no reason to."

"Who do you think it was, then?" Peyton asked, confused.

"I don't know," Lucas said softly. "But it just makes no sense, Peyton. How could a guy take such an instant hatred to someone like that?"

"Lucas, he shot you and pretty much admitted to the fact that he was the one who did this to you!" she exclaimed. "How can you doubt that?"

"I don't know any more Peyton," Lucas said, his voice distressed. Peyton looked at him, feeling guilty for pushing him to feel like this. He shouldn't have to deal with this right now.

"I'm sorry," Peyton murmured, placing her uninjured hand on his hand. Lucas looked back at her, his blue eyes wide and full of pain. The pain medication the nurse had given him earlier while he had been asleep was wearing off, that much was obvious.

"Don't be, Peyton," he whispered. His voice was strained.

"Are you okay?"

Lucas shook his head slowly, biting his bottom lip against the pain.

"Not really."

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" Peyton asked worriedly. She wanted to keep talking to him, yes, but she also didn't want him to have another stress attack either.

"No, I'll be fine," Lucas said, his voice extremely quiet. "Just stay here with me."

"I think I can manage that," Peyton said, feeling relieved that there was nothing wrong outside of the pain he so obviously felt.

Lucas smiled, his eyelids drooping shut.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he murmured, his eyes still closed. Peyton smiled.

"You might have once or twice," she said, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. "I love you too."

Peyton watched as he fell back asleep and smiled softly again. He was going to be all right, she could feel it. Slowly, not to wake him up, Peyton rested her head against his side and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Nathan looked from Brooke, to Haley, and back to Brooke. He had left to go check on Haley earlier to make sure she was doing okay, and had heard the last of the conversation going on between the two of them outside of Lucas's hospital room.

"What?" he said, breaking the awkward silence between them. "Are you sure?"

Brooke slowly shook her head, her hazel eyes filling with tears.

"No. But I think I am," she sobbed, leaning against Haley and squeezing her eyes shut. "How can this happen to me?"

"Whose is it?" Haley asked quietly, her voice uncertain and hesitant. Nathan's heart went out to her, knowing how hard this was on her. Brooke was her cousin for god's sake.

"R-Ryan's," Brooke said, tears cascading down her face now.

"Let's go to the pharmacy," Haley said, soothing her cousin who was now in full hysterics. "Let's make sure you're actually pregnant before we freak out about nothing."

Nathan could hardly contain his anger as Haley led the sobbing brunette down the hallway to the elevators. She whispered something that Nathan didn't hear to Brooke and then walked back to Nathan.

"How could she, Hales?" he exploded. The anger at Brooke for sleeping with the jackass who was responsible for all the pain the group was going through right now; the same person who was responsible for Lucas being in that damn hospital bed. Nathan wanted to kill Brooke at that moment.

"She didn't know," Haley said, her brown eyes visibly angry. Nathan was taken aback by the intensity in her gaze. "But it's still no excuse! I mean, she is seriously considering going through with this pregnancy if she is pregnant, even after all the things the father has done to her friend! How can she?"

Nathan had misread the anger in his girlfriend's gaze. He had thought that she was angry with him for being pissed off at Brooke, but instead, she was mad as hell at Brooke for doing this.

"I am going to kill Ryan," Nathan growled. "I don't care how long they sentence me for, I'm going to kill him! Then I'm going to kill Brooke."

Haley smiled slightly, despite the harsh words and what was going on. Nathan smiled back, but it was strained.

"I should probably go make sure Brooke is okay," Haley murmured, taking a few steps forward and planting a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'll call you later with the news."

Then she disappeared down the hallway, towards the elevator. A bell dinged and both Brooke and Haley disappeared into the elevator.

Nathan turned around and went back into the hospital room.

Lucas was still asleep, as was Peyton. Both looked peaceful and Nathan decided not to disturb them. He walked over to the chair Haley had been sitting in and sat down.

"What did you do now?"

The low rasp startled Nathan and he looked over at the bed. Lucas still had his eyes closed, but there was something close to a smile on his face. Nathan chuckled slightly.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not deaf, you know. I heard you and Haley yelling about something outside."

Nathan rolled his eyes. He should have known someone would overhear the three of them arguing outside.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, shooting a curious glance to Peyton, who was still fast asleep. Nathan dared to bet that they had been talking before he stormed in.

"I just heard the end, where Haley said she was going to call you later," Lucas said, blinking slowly. "I was asleep for about five minutes before you and Haley started yelling. I'm surprised Peyton slept through it."

"That girl can sleep through a war," Nathan joked. Lucas smiled softly as he looked at Peyton. Nathan felt as though he were intruding on something private. Lucas looked back at him, expectantly.

"So, are you going to tell me what you two were arguing about out there?"

"Haley and I weren't arguing," he said. "Brooke thinks she's pregnant."

Lucas's eyes widened in surprise and Nathan instantly mentally berated himself. He hadn't thought about how this news would affect his brother. Lucas nearly tore his stitches when he found out that Brooke had been dating Ryan.

"It's his, isn't it?" Lucas asked, his voice bitter as he shook his head. There was a trace of pain in his face as he did so. "Brooke always does mess up royally."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed, feeling relieved that he had someone to talk to that would actually understand.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lucas asked, his voice quiet again. Nathan shrugged.

"I don't know. Haley's looking after her and I think she's going to persuade her to get an abortion. Brooke's not ready for a child yet."

Lucas's face grew dark at the mention of abortion and Nathan was forced to think of that night two years ago when Lucas first oded on Zoloft. It had been the night he discovered that Karen nearly aborted him. It made sense that he was strongly against it.

"I think Brooke should do whatever she's comfortable with doing," Lucas said softly. "If it means she wants to keep the child, then she should be allowed to keep the damn thing, regardless of who its father is."

Nathan sighed, knowing that Lucas wouldn't be swayed against his reasoning. It made sense, to a point. Nathan couldn't get the scene of Lucas laying on the cold, wet ground with Ryan having a gun pointed at him out of his head, though, whenever he thought about Brooke.

"So how are you holding up?" Nathan asked, switching subjects. Lucas grimaced and seemingly unconsciously put his uninjured hand on his injured one.

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?" he asked, wincing visibly as he breathed in too deeply. "I'm fine. You?"

"I saw Dan today," Nathan blurted out.

* * *

Haley led Brooke down to the in-hospital pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test. She paid for it herself, since Brooke was too dazed to do it herself. Then, the two cousins headed over to the nearest bathroom.

"Go back to Nathan," Brooke said, speaking for the first time. She wiped her tears out of her face. "I'll tell you if I am or not later."

"You sure?" Haley asked, worried about her cousin. She hated to see Brooke cry; regardless of how pissed off she was at her cousin for sleeping with Lucas's attacker.

"Yeah," Brooke said, nodding her head. She turned away from Haley and pushed the door open and disappeared inside.

Haley waited until she heard the bolt slide shut on the inside of the door before turning and heading towards the elevators again. She had every intention of going back up to Lucas's room to check on him and talk to Nathan some more, but the same black car she saw earlier in the parking lot caught her eye.

Without pausing to think, Haley pushed past a pregnant woman and her husband to get outside. She broke into a jog, knowing she would have only a few minutes before Peyton or Nathan decided to look out the window and see her talking to Dan. She couldn't let that happen, not after the confrontation between Nathan and Dan in the gym today that she had walked in.

Dan seemed surprised when Haley pounded on his car window. He quickly rolled it down.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" he asked. His face that had once been considered handsome was badly burned and twisted. Half of his face was turned into a downward snarl due to the intensity of the burns.

"Lucas is going to be okay. He had a stress attack," Haley said, fighting the urge to run away screaming from this man. "You don't have to put on this 'I care' act. No one believes it."

"I'm not acting," Dan protested. Haley merely shook her head.

"That's what you told us last time and you ended up being put in jail because you were abusing the son you pretended to care so much about."

"You should watch your mouth," Dan said, his voice going from light and surprised to dark and menacing within a split second.

"You should try watching your back sometime," Haley retorted. "If Lucas every regains his memory from that day, you know your name will be on the list of people to be put behind bars."

"You have no proof that I was even there," Dan lied. Haley decided to call Dan on his bluff.

"Then how did you become so badly burned? How come people think you're dead?" she demanded.

"I was there," Dan snarled. "But you want to know something? Despite what you, Nathan, that blonde girl, and my other son think, I am not the bad guy in this mess. You might think I'm some kind of monster that loves to terrorize people, but I'm really not."

"No offense, Dan, but your record speaks against you," Haley said dryly.

"I saved Lucas's life that night, Haley. I pushed him out that window to keep Ryan from killing him. I set that fire so Ryan wouldn't go after Lucas."

"Ryan did go after Lucas that night, Dan," Haley said, tears burning the back of her eyes as she remembered that horrific night. "He shot Lucas in the side."

Dan's face visibly paled.

"No, that's not possible!" he said, his voice strangled. "He couldn't have! I tied him to that damn chair so he wouldn't!"

"He did, Dan," Haley said, her voice cold and uncaring. "Apparently you didn't try hard enough."

"I'm so sorry, Haley," Dan said, his face turning back to her. His blue eyes were sad. "Thank you for telling me everything. I hope Lucas will be okay."

Then, he started his car and drove off, leaving Haley standing dazed in the parking lot.

* * *

Brooke took a look down at the pregnancy stick and nearly cried out. It was positive.

* * *

**Read and review!! **


	55. Limping Onward

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter. I got sidetracked with my other story. Be warned, this chapter is slightly boring. The next chapter will be a little better.**

**

* * *

**

Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality

**Chapter 51**

There were millions of thoughts racing through Lucas's mind at that moment in time. In one phrase, his entire life had changed. 'I saw Dan today'… how was that possible? Unless, Nathan had started seeing ghosts which would mean that he belonged in an insane asylum or with a therapist… That wasn't a likely answer. But neither was the fact that Nathan had actually seen Dan. Dan was supposed to be dead. Keith had told Lucas that Dan was dead. There was only one other person outside of his brother, Haley, and Peyton that Lucas truly trusted and that was Keith. Keith would never intentionally lie to him. So either Keith _did_ intentionally lie to protect Lucas and Dan was alive or Keith never knew that Dan was alive. Lucas didn't like either answer.

"That's impossible," he managed to get out. "I mean, Keith said he was dead. The news said Dan was dead. How did you see him?"

"He was in the gym," Nathan said, sounding wary. "I was shooting baskets during lunch and he just appeared out of the blue and started talking to me. Then, Hales came in and told me about you."

Lucas sighed, wishing he could get out of this hospital bed and run way from everything that was happening.

"I'm sorry," he said, when it became obvious that Nathan wanted a reply. "It's just that-… never mind."

At that second, Brooke had appeared in the doorway, hovering nervously. Lucas felt rage begin to boil inside of him at the sight of her. She had once been one of his best friends and now she had gone and gotten mixed up with Ryan. Was she just naturally attracted to idiocy or was everything that had happened merely a coincidence?

"Hey," she said, her voice hoarse and quiet. She looked guilty, worried, and like she was about to be sick. On top of that, Brooke appeared as though she hadn't slept in weeks and had been crying constantly. Lucas's heart went out to her and his anger instantly melted.

"C'mere," he said softly. Nathan moved away from Lucas's side, muttering something about having homework to do and left the room. Peyton slept on.

Brooke walked over to the chair Nathan had vacated and sat down, her brown eyes already filling with tears.

"Lucas, I am so sorry!" she burst out. "If I had known what an ass Ryan was, then I would have never gone out with him in the first place! I am so sorry!"

Lucas smiled slightly.

"I know, Brooke," he said. "I'm not mad at you. You didn't know. How could you?"

"I should have figured it out, though. I mean, he only saw me on the weekends and that was only when he didn't have a wrestling tournament," Brooke said. She seemed determined not to let him forgive her.

"Brooke, don't worry about it," Lucas said. "It's not your fault I'm here. It's Ryan's. There was nothing you could have done to change this."

"Was there?" Brooke countered quietly. Lucas merely shook his head.

"Brooke, what's done is done. There is no use beating yourself up over what happened. It only makes the people around you miserable."

"You sound like you've had a lot of experience with that," she commented. Lucas looked away from her, not meeting her gaze.

"Is it true?" he asked, still looking away. "Are you really pregnant?"

Brooke's jaw dropped open in shock. She hadn't been expecting him to know about her pregnancy, that much was obvious.

"Yeah," she said, her voice faint.

Lucas took a deep steadying breath, before turning back to face her. His expression was carefully placed, hiding what he really felt. His eyes, the only one thing that ever gave away his emotion, were blank.

"Are you going to keep it?" he asked, his voice calm and steady. Brooke didn't know him well enough to know that there was a hint of tension and pain in his voice.

"I wanted to know what you thought about it first," Brooke admitted. "Haley is telling me that I should get an abortion because I haven't graduated yet and that I'm not ready to have a child. Nathan is agreeing with Haley and Peyton… I haven't told her yet. What do you think I should do?"

"What do you want?" Lucas asked, looking as though he were biting his tongue from saying something else.

"I want to have this baby," Brooke said, her voice extremely faint. "But I know that I can't do it alone."

"If that's what you want, then I'll support you every way I know how," Lucas said. "I think you'll be a good mother, Brooke."

Brooke felt her heart swell at this comment. Lucas was the only person who believed in her at that point, and she was extremely grateful for it. She needed to hear someone say that they believed in her.

"Thanks, Luke," she said, tying to keep the tears from falling. "That means a lot to me."

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true," Lucas said softly. Brooke couldn't stop the tears from flooding her eyes.

"Your mother would be so proud of the person you're becoming," she said, using the back of her hand to wipe away the tears.

Lucas looked away again.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'll stop by before I go, though. If you want."

Lucas nodded. "That would be great. And Brooke?"

She had gotten up to go, but turned to face him.

"Yeah, Luke?"

"Don't worry about what Haley and Nathan said. They are just trying to be caring."

"I won't," Brooke promised. "And don't worry about Ryan. He won't win this battle."

Lucas nodded once, before sighing. His eyes began to drift shut and Brooke took this as a sign to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, buddy," she whispered, before exiting the room. The door shut quietly behind her.

* * *

Nathan was just leaving the hospital when he spotted Haley leaning against the wall, looking lost in thought. She had that look on her face she always got when she was struggling with something she couldn't understand.

"Hey," he said, walking up and leaning against the wall beside her. "What's up?"

Haley looked at him briefly, surprise evident in her brown eyes, before looking away again.

"I just talked to Dan," she said. Nathan stared at her in surprise.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He said that he was the one who threw Lucas out of that window and set the fire to _Henry's_ to prevent Ryan from going after Lucas," Haley blurted out. "He also said that he wanted Lucas to be okay."

"What?!"

Haley turned to him, her face confused.

"He told me that he rescued Lucas from Ryan," she said slowly. "I'm not sure if he was lying or not, but he sounded sincere."

"Wow," Nathan said, trying to wrap his mind around the fact of Dan being nice and actually saving someone's life. Especially Lucas's. Those two hated each other with a passion.

"I'm debating whether or not I should tell Lucas. About what Dan said," Haley said, looking back at Nathan.

"I think you should," Nathan said. "I already told him about what happened at the gym today."

"He has enough going on already. He doesn't need mixed feelings about Dan on top of that," Haley countered.

"When he starts to remember and discovers that we were keeping this from him, he'll get ticked off at us," Nathan retorted. "Maybe you should start think about the future."

"I am!" Haley said, her voice suddenly fierce. Nathan straightened and stared at her in surprise. "I think about it every day! I think about what colleges I want to go to and what colleges you want to go to and ways we can make this relationship work over the distance! I think about how much I love you and how much I want to spend my life with you but I can't because I don't want to tie myself down before my life even begins! Don't you dare tell me I don't think about the future, because I do! Every day!"

Nathan was about to apologize when Brooke pushed her way out of the hospital and spotted them.

"Haley! Nathan!" she called, walking over to them. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what's up?" Haley asked, shifting her weight from foot to foot anxiously.

"The test was positive," Brooke said slowly. She looked calmer then she had earlier, which was strange. At least Nathan thought so. Her whole life was about to change and she looked relaxed.

"And?"

Haley's voice was harsh and curt, which surprised both Brooke and Nathan.

"I'm going to keep it."

Brooke seemed outwardly defiant while Haley looked as though she were about to punch someone.

"Really?" she asked, dryly. Brooke nodded, almost daring Haley to disagree with her.

"I am," she said, her voice cold. Nathan felt as though he had stepped into an age-old argument between the two cousins.

"Let me know when you're going to put the thing up for adoption," Haley said nastily. "I know a good agency."

Then, without another word to Nathan or Brooke, she disappeared down the street and out of sight.

"I'll talk to her," Nathan said, looking apologetically at Brooke. "She didn't mean that."

"I think she did," Brooke said quietly.

Nathan looked back at her. She was obviously trying to fight back tears and keep from going to pieces.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," he said, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I promise. Haley… she just needs time to get used to the fact that you're going to be a mother."

"She thinks I'm not ready to be a mother. She thinks I'm going to be a horrible one," Brooke said, her voice a mere whisper. "She's right."

"No, Brooke, she's not," Nathan said, his tone serious and caring. "You're going to be a great mother."

"I can barely take care of myself, Nate. How do you expect me to take care of a tiny, helpless person who will depend on me for everything?"

"Because you will have me to help you out. Hell, I'll even persuade Lucas and Peyton when they're not off being blissfully happy that they're alive," Nathan said.

Brooke smiled slightly.

"Lucas already told me he would help me out. He was the one who told me to do what I wanted," she murmured. Turning away from Nathan, she added, "I should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, the brunette turned and walked away, leaving Nathan standing alone outside of the hospital.

* * *

Peyton woke a few hours later with a huge crick in her neck. Outside, the sun was starting to go down, bathing the entire town in a reddish glow. It was the view inside of the room, right in front of her, however, that made her heart glow. Lucas was awake and looking at her with a determined expression on his face.

"Hey," he said. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, actually," she said, smiling at him. He smiled slightly back. The glint in his eyes made Peyton worry slightly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Lucas said slowly. He sat up, his uninjured hand falling from hers. "Can I have your help with something?"

He was already swinging his uninjured leg over the edge of the bed. Peyton understood what he wanted as soon as he managed to pull himself to the edge of the bed.

"Lucas, I don't know if you should be doing this. You could injure yourself further and never get out of here," she warned. Lucas merely shrugged.

"I want to know if I can. Plus, the doc said this would be good for me," Lucas said, wincing as he moved his injured leg across the bed and let it dangle from the edge. It was covered in a huge cast that went from just below his knee to halfway across his foot. Peyton had decorated it one night with basketballs and ravens. It looked amazing.

"Luke-" she began to protest, but he was already pulling himself into a standing position. He put all his weight on his good foot at first.

Peyton took pity on him as soon as he stood up and instantly wrapped an arm around his back and put his arm around her neck.

"Thanks," Lucas murmured. Peyton merely shrugged.

"Where do you want to walk to?" she asked, trying to sound cheery.

"Just to the door and back," he said, gritting his teeth as he began to put weight on his bad leg.

"Let me know when you want to stop," Peyton said, wincing as she accidentally slammed her injured wrist against the side of the bed. It was still sore from the accident.

Slowly, but steadily, Lucas and Peyton walked over to the door. Lucas limped horribly, but he was upright and mobile.

"Let's stop here for a second," he said breathlessly when they reached the door. Peyton obliged willingly as Lucas leaned against the wall.

"Would you mind if I tried something?" she asked, unable to keep the hint of seduction out of her voice. Lucas looked at her, a smirk forming on his lips. He nodded once.

Peyton stood on her tiptoes and leaned over and gently pressed her lips to his. Lucas responded by wrapping both his injured and uninjured arms around her neck. It was a tad uncomfortable at first, but gradually they both got used to it.

"Peyton," Lucas said huskily, breaking away first. Peyton took a step back, alarmed that she had hurt him. She didn't get very far, for his arms were still locked around her neck. "Peyton, if we're going to continue this conversation, I'm going to need to sit down. My leg is beginning to hurt."

Peyton smiled and nodded. Together, they limped back over to the hospital bed and Lucas sat down gratefully on the bed. Peyton sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and rested her chin on top of her hand.

"How do you feel?" she asked. Lucas turned to look at her, smiling at her closeness. He had really missed being this close to her these past few weeks. It felt right for the both of them.

"I feel great," he said enthusiastically. Then, he looked past her to the door and his face grew solemn and dark. "Scratch that. I think I'm going to be sick."

Peyton turned to look at what made Lucas react the way he did. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the person standing in the doorway.

**

* * *

**

Haha! Cliffhanger queen strikes again! Read and review or I'm not updating again! Just kidding… maybe… So who do you think it is? Give you three or four guesses…


	56. What Happened

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. If I did, then Lucas and Peyton would be together by now and that whole thing with Lindsay in 512/513 would have never happened… Anyways…**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updates… have had a lot to do recently and needed a four-day weekend to update, which I got, so happy updates!**

**Author's Note 2: This story might becoming to a close very soon... so don't forget to vote on a title for the sequel. It's on my profile, so you should have no problems accessing it. Outside of myself, eight people have voted on a title. Please vote!**

* * *

**Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality**

**Chapter 52**

Lucas lay in the middle of the river court, staring up at the sky while _What Hurts The Most _blasted in his ears. He paid no attention to the three people talking on the picnic tables on the sidelines or the girl sitting underneath the basketball hoop and sketching a drawing of the scene before her. He paid no attention to the black car parked in the distance or to the man inside of the car, watching the group on the river court. Instead, he let his mind wander back to the week before, when he had still been in the hospital.

_"Scratch that," Lucas said, feeling his stomach sink as he looked past Peyton to the door. "I think I'm going to be sick."_

_One of the two people Lucas never wanted to see again stood in the doorway, glaring at him. Lucas glared back at the person who was responsible for his being in that hospital._

_"What do you want?" he asked, fighting to keep from jumping up and punching the person. _

_Ryan merely chuckled as he looked from Peyton to Lucas and back to Peyton. _

_"I'm guessing by this scene that you haven't told him what else happened that day," he said, smirking. The glare had been replaced by an amused glint. _

_"Go to hell," Peyton said, her voice shaking in anger. Lucas looked at her in confusion, but she refused to meet his gaze._

_"I'll take that as a yes!" Ryan said, his chuckle growing in volume. "My, my, this is just too good."_

_"What is he talking about, Peyton?" Lucas asked quietly, reaching out and taking her hand in his. Peyton pulled out of his grasp and slid off of the bed. _

_"I'm so sorry, Luke. I never meant for this to happen," she whispered, tears filling her green eyes. _

_"Do you want me to tell him, or should I?" Ryan asked, his smirk growing more pronounced. _

_

* * *

_

"Do you want me to tell him, or should I?"

Those words still rang in Lucas's ears a week later, even after all the events that had happened since then. They still made him sick to his stomach as he thought about what happened afterwards.

_Lucas stared at Peyton in surprise. Was Ryan lying or was Peyton really that cruel? To do that to Brooke, regardless of what Peyton had known, and to him? Especially to him. Whatever she thought about Brooke or Ryan at the time, Lucas had honestly thought that Peyton loved him. He figured that despite whatever she said, it was just another scheme to hurt him. Well, Lucas had had enough. He wasn't going to stand by and let Peyton destroy the worlds of the people he loved._

_"Get out," he said, once he had found his voice. It was harsh and rough. "Get out and never come back."_

_"Luke-" Peyton protested, but Lucas merely glared past her at Ryan._

_"You too," he added._

_Ryan left, laughing all the while. Peyton gave Lucas one last, heartbreaking glance before leaving as well._

* * *

However, Peyton had refused to stay away from Lucas, even though he had made it painfully obvious that he didn't want to be around her. Not after what she did with Ryan, after everything the foul scum had done to Lucas.

_Lucas managed to limp up the steps to the apartment he shared with Nathan without any help. Nathan and Haley walked behind him, willing to help him out if he needed it. Brooke walked a little ways ahead of them with the apartment keys._

_"Where's Peyton?" Haley asked, looking around. "I thought she would be here."_

_"We broke up," Lucas said shortly._

_There was a gasp of shock all around them._

_"I guess that explains why she won't leave her bedroom anymore," Haley commented. "What did you do now?"_

_"It wasn't anything **I** did," Lucas snapped, turning around to glare at her. "It was what she did."_

_"What happened?" Haley asked, glaring defensively back at her friend._

_"She decided that it would be fun to make-out with Ryan after they sealed their deal about her breaking up with me," Lucas said bitterly. He broke away from a shocked Haley and limped up the stairs as quickly as he could._

* * *

Haley, being the good best friend and peacekeeper between the two blondes as normal, had gone straight to Peyton's after Lucas had told her what he thought had happened. Peyton had admitted that Ryan had kissed her, yes, but Lucas had never given her the chance to explain what really had happened.

_Haley stormed into the house, slamming the door angrily behind her. She couldn't believe that Peyton of all people would kiss Ryan. Did that girl like to be the cause of trouble? Didn't she remember what Haley had told her about Brooke?  
Peyton was sitting on her bed, listening to a sad, slow song when Haley bashed through the door. She looked up from her sketchpad, surprised at her friend's angered entrance._

_"Can I help you?" she asked, her tone acidic. She obviously had caught sight of Haley's evil glare and the way she had stormed into the house._

_"Did you really kiss Ryan?" Haley demanded, putting her hands on her hips. If it had been any other circumstances, Peyton would have laughed at the sight of her friend. She looked so funny standing there, red in the face and hands on her hips. However, Peyton merely swallowed the laugh and nodded slowly._

_"Yes, but it's not what you think," she said. Haley glared at her in disbelief._

_"Then you sure as hell better start explaining or else I'm going to the police and explaining your involvement in all of this," Haley threatened. Peyton let out an exasperated sigh._

_"I should just throw you out of my house right now," she said, glaring back at Haley. "After all, you are staying here because you have nowhere else to live."_

_Haley gaped at her in surprise, before swallowing it and glaring again._

_"Don't try to change the subject," she snapped. "I'll move out if I have to. I know a great place to live. It's called 'Far Away From Backstabbing Bitches!'"_

_"First of all, lose the attitude or I'm not explaining anything to you," Peyton said, getting off her bed. Her sketchpad fell on the floor and a drawing slid out. Haley forced herself not to look at it._

_"Secondly?" she inquired dryly._

_"You're going to have to actually let me talk instead of flying off the handle and making half-formed assumptions about what I was doing. Then, you're going to have to tell Lucas whatever you have to so that I can explain this to him as well," Peyton answered, her tone level and cool._

_Haley thought for a moment, before nodding._

_"I think that's fair," she said. In her mind, she was already working out a way to get Lucas to stop being… so Lucas._

_"One last condition," Peyton said. Haley was about to protest, but decided against it. "You apologize to Brooke and you two make amends."_

_Lucas had told her about the fight the two cousins had had, that much was obvious. Haley and Brooke had both ranted about each other to him until he had finally snapped and forced them to talk. Apparently, that was after Peyton and he had broken up._

_"Agreed," Haley said, deciding not to go into the whole messy thing right then and there. "What's your story?"_

_"I didn't actually kiss Ryan," Peyton began. Haley opened her mouth but Peyton held up her hand. "You promised. Anyways, he kissed me. I was trying to push him away when he told me what I was supposed to do and he kissed me. Then he punched me in the face and told me that if I didn't break up with Lucas then there would be hell to pay for him and then he would come after me."_

_"How could you not tell Lucas any of this?" Haley demanded. Peyton shrugged._

_"I was scared. And terrified of what would happen if anyone ever found out," she said. "What am I going to do, Haley? Lucas hates me and Brooke won't talk to me."_

_"I'll work on Brooke. You can talk to Lucas."_

_"When?"_

_"How about Saturday at the river court?" Haley suggested, knowing that both Nathan and Lucas planned on going there to shoot baskets anyway. Lucas wasn't actually supposed to be shooting baskets… but no one was going to try and stop him._

_"Okay," Peyton agreed readily. She really wanted to apologize to Lucas and tell him what really happened._

_"I'll see you Saturday, then," Haley said. Then she disappeared through the door._

* * *

Lucas shifted his gaze from the middle of nowhere to the blonde girl sitting underneath the basketball hoop with her sketchpad. He supposed he could talk to her and find out what really happened. After all, he hadn't exactly given her a chance to explain what had happened. There was the added bonus that he missed her like crazy, too. But he could not get the evil grin on Ryan's face out of his head when Peyton admitted what she had done. It was like Lucas's tormentor owned Peyton or something.

Aggravated, Lucas looked away from the beautiful blonde, trying his hardest to drive her out of his head.

* * *

Sitting underneath the basketball hoop, Peyton caught Lucas's steady stare and his look of pure torture. She knew that he was debating whether or not to walk over and talk to her. It was written on his face, which she could read easier then the book he held in his hand. Peyton half-wished that he would walk over and talk to her, though she knew he wouldn't. He was pissed at her for kissing Ryan, and she understood. Even though it hadn't been voluntary and that Ryan had punched her in the face afterwards, it didn't matter. Peyton still shouldn't have been around Ryan in the first place. Nor should she have let him come between her and Lucas the way she did.

"I can't believe this!" she muttered as Lucas turned back to her. He had a look of utmost longing in his eyes, one that killed her to see. It was one filled with love and suffering. She had seen that look all too often lately.

Surprisingly, Lucas stood up, dropping the book on the ground as he did so. Nathan, Haley, and Brooke paid no attention to him as they argued for the billionth time about Brooke's baby. It was an ongoing argument, one that would probably never be resolved, but that was the point. The point was, Lucas was walking over to her at that very minute. Everything else faded into the background, except Peyton's fluttering heart and bated breath.

"Hey," he said, stopping in front of her. Peyton had to squint and look up to him to see his face. It was carefully concealed behind a blank mask.

"Hi," she said, shielding the sun with one hand. "Sounds like the makings of a riot over there."

She gestured to the picnic table where Nathan was now standing with an angered look on his face. Haley said something to him and he sat back down again.

Lucas looked to where she was pointing. He merely shrugged.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked.

Peyton gaped at him in surprise, but quickly recovered. She nodded and picked up her sketchbook from where it was sitting. Lucas smirked slightly before sitting down beside her.

"Look, Lucas," she began.

Lucas held up his hand.

"I know what you're going to say," he said.

"Y-you do?" she asked, stunned.

"Haley," Lucas said, merely shrugging. Peyton bit back a smile and an eye roll. She was going to kill her roommate later.

"I'm really sorry," she said, offering an apologetic smile. Lucas merely stared at the opposing basketball hoop.

"You know, there used to be only two things in the entire world that I could trust once my mother died," he said. Peyton looked at him as he moved his gaze away from the other basketball hoop to the river. "One was basketball. I can still trust that."

There was a few moments pause. Peyton figured he wouldn't get to the other one without prodding.

"And the second?" she asked, her voice high and breathless. She was really scared of this next answer, knowing it would probably be something major.

"It was you," he said, looking at her. His emotions were no longer concealed behind a blank mask. His blue eyes were burning with the intensity of his hurt and betrayal, which struck Peyton hard. It was as though someone had knocked the breath out her.

"Luke, I'm really sorry," she began again, her voice pleading this time. Lucas merely shook his head.

"I know you are," he said. His voice was sad. "I know you are."

"Doesn't that mean anything? The fact that I've been beating myself up over the fact that this happened and hurt you, doesn't that mean anything at all?"

"Of course it does, Peyton," Lucas said softly. His voice was still sad.

"Does the fact that I love you mean anything to you at all?" she asked, desperate this time. "I really do love you, Lucas."

"I love you, too, Peyton," Lucas said, his voice pathetically sad and broken as he turned to look at her again. Peyton hadn't even realized that he had looked away. Maybe she had too. "I just don't know if I can trust you anymore."

With that, he stood up and walked away. This time, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke all seemed to realize it at the same moment and got up to follow him. Brooke headed him off, but Lucas merely shook his head and whispered something that Peyton couldn't make out. Then he limped away from them, leaving them standing in the middle of the court the way he had left Peyton. Lucas never looked back as he crested the small hill and disappeared.

"Peyton?"

Peyton looked up to see Nathan standing over her. He still wouldn't forgive her, no matter what she did. He was almost exactly like Lucas in that respect.

"Yeah?"

She remembered the last time they had talked. It had been extremely messy, with lots of yelling involved and cruel words on both sides. By the end of the fight, Nathan had stormed away, being the second Scott brother to leave Peyton in tears.

_Peyton was sitting at her computer, trying to decide which song to play, when a knock at the door made her look up. She had thought it was Haley or Brooke, both of whom had been trying to persuade her to come out of her room and go to school since Monday. She was extremely surprised to see Nathan standing there. He looked embarrassed and angered all at the same time._

_"Hey, Nate," she said, shutting off her monitor. Music could wait. This was going to be important, she could sense it._

_"Is it true?" he asked. There was no accusatory tone in his voice, no challenge in his face. He seemed more hurt then anything. "Did you really kiss Ryan?"_

_"That didn't take very long, did it?" Peyton asked, not bothering to hide her sarcasm. "I swear I'm going to have to buy duct tape to keep your girlfriend quiet."_

_"She wasn't the one making out with a psycho," Nathan retorted. The accusations and challenge were in his voice now. He was pissed. _

_"I wasn't making out with a psycho either!" Peyton half-shouted. "It was one kiss and __**he**__ forced it on me!"_

_"Oh and you gave him so much grief for it!" Nathan yelled. "It was almost as if you wanted the kiss."_

_"You honestly think I would do that to Lucas? That I would be that cruel and heartless?"_

_"You obviously were! You obviously are, by not going over there and apologizing right now!" _

_"I've tried, Nathan!"_

_"You're not trying hard enough," Nathan said, his blue eyes turning to steel. "Because Lucas is mad as hell at you right now. He has every right to be, too. So if he doesn't forgive you right off the bat, you're just going to have to excuse him for that. He's had enough to deal with without the person he loves going all backstabber on him."_

_"Oh and you were such the perfect brother when we were in middle school!" Peyton retorted. "Remember Brooke? She was Lucas's girlfriend back then and you knew that!"_

_"You know that you are- were- Lucas's girlfriend when you kissed Ryan!" Nathan shot back. "Stop making excuses! I know what I did was wrong and I have long since made it up to him. What have you done? Nothing. You've just sat in your room and cried! It's no wonder why Lucas doesn't love you anymore."_

* * *

Nathan offered her his hand to help her up. Peyton took it cautiously, uncertain of whether or not he was going to start yelling or not.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested, as both Haley and Brooke started walking towards Brooke's car. Nathan's car was parked beside the blue Beetle and Peyton's beside his.

"Are you going to blow up at me again?" Peyton asked. "Cause if you are, I'm going home. I would like to avoid my head being bitten off today."

"Look, Peyton, I'm sorry about the last time we talked," Nathan said, walking a little ways ahead of her. "I was just really pissed off at you that day after Haley told us what you- what happened. You can hardly blame me."

He was right, Peyton thought grudgingly. She couldn't blame him. Everything he had said about her was true.

"I'm sorry about what I said too," she offered. "I had no right to bring up the Brooke thing. It's just that I feel really bad about what happened and wanted everyone else to feel the way I did."

"I know you feel bad about what you did to Lucas," Nathan allowed. "That's why I wanted to talk to you."

Peyton stared at him in surprise.

"I have a way for you to get him back if you're really serious about this whole thing."

"W-why would you do this?"

"Because if I have to hear one more strain of _What Hurts The Most_, I am seriously going to kill him. Or myself. Either way, I am sick of that song."

"Gee, glad to see you're still thinking of others outside of yourself," Peyton teased. Nathan glared stonily at her. He still hadn't forgiven her, even if he was going to help her. "Sorry," she muttered, looking away.

"Look, Peyton, I'm only doing this because I care about Lucas. I could seriously care less about you at this point in time."

Then, Nathan was gone. He walked away, leaving Peyton standing by the river where they had unconsciously stopped, left to her own thoughts. She thought about what Nathan had said, about Lucas, about them, and about everything else. Peyton hadn't really expected the two of them to just stop being friends like that, but she understood it. Nathan was Lucas's brother, after all, and he did feel more inclined to side with him after everything the two had been through together. But was he really that pissed? To just say that he didn't care about her anymore hurt almost as much as Lucas saying he couldn't trust her anymore.

Peyton sighed and sank into a sitting position. She stared listlessly out at the river, glad for one that she was alone.

* * *

Lucas hadn't gone very far. He was sitting underneath a tree about a hundred yards away from the river court. He had watched as Nathan and Peyton walked off and then watched as Nathan walked back to the court alone. He had also seen the sketchpad lying underneath the basketball hoop where Peyton had left it when she had gone on her walk with Nathan.

Lucas stood up unsteadily, using the tree for balance. His leg and arm both groaned in protest, but it was a pain he had become immune to. The doctors had cautioned him about overdoing it, but Lucas didn't really care. He would finish the basketball season, even if it killed him. That was all that mattered to him anymore. That was why he would be going back to practice next week.

Lucas limped over to the river court, once he was certain that Brooke, Haley, and Nathan were all gone. He wasn't too worried about Peyton; she was sitting off to the side of the court and was completely detached from the world. Nothing would bring her back from that at the present.

He walked over to the basketball hoop she had been sitting under and picked up the sketchpad. He flipped it to the end, where he knew the most recent sketches were. He also knew that she had done an extremely recent one and he wanted to see what it was. The drawing, Lucas thought, would be the deciding factor in whether or not he wanted to get back with Peyton or not. If it were something that showed just how sorry she really was, he would go for it. Otherwise, he would just go back to being his miserable self and not talk to anyone ever again.

The newest sketch was different from the others. Instead of being a drawing of something that symbolized something else, it was a sketch of three people. The only girl in the drawing was standing protectively in front of the taller guy in the sketch. The taller guy looked ticked off as he glared at the girl, but the girl had nothing but love in her eyes for the taller guy. Lucas realized that the girl was Peyton and the guy was him. The other guy looked angry and had his hand drawn back in a fist, one that was aimed at the two of them.

The caption underneath the sketch read _No matter how much he thinks he hates me, I will always protect him_.

Footsteps made Lucas look up. Peyton stood in front of him, a look of shock, confusion, and happiness etched into her face.

**

* * *

**

Sorry about the whole Leyton breakup… I have a plot for that though. It's all part of a greater plan. Ryan is a jackass who I would happily kill off, except he's my only villain in the story at this point outside of Dan… who will be in the next chapter along with Haley and Brooke and why they were ticked off at each other.

**So… read and review please!! I'm already working on the next chapter. It will be up sometime this weekend. **


	57. Apologies, Strangers, and Fights

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. If I did, Peyton and Lucas would still be together and Lindsay would have died a painful and tragic death a long time ago.**

**Author's Note: I am **_**so**_** sorry about the length in updates. Don't worry, summer's here and I am eager to finish this thing!**

**Author's Note 2: There will be some minor cussing in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality

**Chapter 53**

Peyton stared into Lucas's surprised face, which mirrored her own. He looked as guilty as a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar as he handed over her sketchbook. She instantly felt remorse for the kiss. No matter who had started it or how angry she was at Ryan over it, it was still no excuse. Lucas had every right in the world to be angry with her. Or not trust her, or whatever was going through his head this week about her.

"Sorry," he said, looking faintly embarrassed. "It's just that you left it sitting here and I just felt like looking through it and-… I'm a hypocrite."

"Come again?"

Peyton was seriously confused. One moment he was treating her like she was invisible and the next he was acting like he was criminal or something.

"I'm a hypocrite. I just gave you a lecture about trust and here I am looking through your most private thing in the world and-"

He broke off and his guilty expression turned into the darkest scowl Peyton had ever seen. For a moment, she thought he was looking at her, until she realized that his eyes were focused on something behind her. She slowly turned around.

Much to her surprise, Dan Scott was standing there. No, that could be right, she thought, blinking again. Dan Scott was _dead_ as in no longer among the living and breathing. So unless she was seeing a ghost or something… Peyton prayed she was seeing a ghost. She blinked again, unable to accept the fact that this _wasn't_ a ghost and that Dan Scott was standing right in front of her.

"Lucas," Dan said.

Was it possible for one person to sound so guilty, so angry, so full of hatred, so sad, and so full of love in one word? If it were, Dan Scott did it beautifully. His voice cracked on the 'as' part of Lucas's name.

"Dan," Lucas said, sounding as though he had had the breath knocked out of him.

Up until that point, Peyton had been sure if Lucas had really believed what Nathan had told him in the hospital. She had heard all about it before Ryan decided to insert his two cents about the kiss… and she had been dying to find out if he still felt that way or not. It was obvious that he had.

"Can we talk?"

Again, the mixed feelings were obvious in Dan's voice. He was obviously fighting an inward battle of which of these emotions would win and which ones would be forced away behind the other.

"It depends," Lucas said, his voice cautious. Peyton just realized that he had shifted positions so he was standing between his father and her. He wasn't sure of Dan's true intentions either and wasn't about to let Peyton get hurt over it. She felt a jolt of emotion run through her at the thought.

"I just want to talk," Dan said, holding up his hands in surrender. Casting a swift glance behind Lucas, he added, "Alone, if you don't mind."

Peyton was about to protest, when she realized that it wasn't her place to stay anymore. She had lost that right when she had kissed Ryan.

"I was just going to go anyway," she spoke up, when Lucas remained quiet. That surprised her. Peyton had been an outstanding agreement from Lucas that Peyton should leave. Instead, she was met with an indecisive glance from Lucas, as though he were uncertain of whether he wanted to be alone with his father or not.

"I'll talk to you later, Peyton," he murmured as she left.

Those words seriously surprised Peyton. She had been expecting him to ignore her or barely nod to acknowledge her leaving. He was really making an obvious effort to try and be friends again. Peyton couldn't repress the bud of hope that sprouted in her chest as she thought of what the future would bring.

She was wrapped up in her thoughts as she climbed into her car and pulled out of the river court parking lot. Peyton knew it was foolish to expect anything more then being friends with Lucas for a long time. She had seriously messed up this last time, but she still couldn't stop hoping that maybe they would get back together.

Peyton was barely paying attention as she drove the familiar roads back to her house. She wasn't expecting someone to walk right out in front of her until she did.

Peyton looked up just in time to slam as hard as she could on her brakes. The car squealed to a stop just in front of a medium height, blonde guy with light blue eyes. If she hadn't just left him at the river court, Peyton would have sworn it was Lucas.

"Watch were you're going!" she yelled. Her bitchy side was making an appearance, something that was a rare occurrence nowadays.

"Sorry," the guy said, making no effort to move. He stood there, staring at Peyton with a goofy grin on his face. "I didn't think anyone would be speeding down here at a hundred miles per hour!"

"I wasn't going a hundred miles per hour!" Peyton snapped, getting instantly defensive. "You're lucky I saw you! I would have no problems running you over."

She gunned the engine a couple of times to prove her point. The car rolled forward until the front tire was nearly on the guy's foot.

"I'm Stephen Burns," the guy said, stepping around the tire and over to the passenger side's door. "Do you mind giving me a ride home? I'm new here."

"You're serious?" Peyton asked, her voice unusually sharp with shock and anger. She hadn't felt the anger or bitchiness in so long. It felt good. It felt natural. She liked it.

"Well, you did nearly run me over. It's the least you could do," the guy- Stephen- said, with another easy smile. Peyton found herself smiling in response, though she fought to erase it as soon as she realized it. Stephen smirked at this.

"Where do you live?" Peyton asked snippily. She liked this guy less and less with each passing second. He was too stuck-up for her liking and he seemed way over confident. She hated him instantly.

"I live on River Road. 1903, to be exact," Stephen said, his smirk growing more pronounced as he saw Peyton's face whiten in horror. She composed herself nearly instantly.

"Fine," she said, her voice still snappish.

"Do you know where that is?" Stephen asked, his smirk fading. Peyton realized that she was still parked in the middle of the road, the engine running idly. She also realized that she must look like an idiot.

"If I say no, will you leave?" Peyton asked sarcastically. Stephen smirked again.

"Nope. I would have you take me to someplace you did know," he said.

"How about I take you to an abandoned warehouse and murder you?" she asked. Stephen's smirk grew more pronounced.

"If that's really what you want. I have to warn you though, you will eventually miss me," he said, grinning.

Peyton sighed and rolled her eyes.

"To 1903 River Street it is," she groused. She stomped on the gas pedal as hard as she dared, trying everything in her power to make this trip go as fast as she could. Beside her, Stephen's smirk grew more pronnounced and he laughed quietly to himself.

* * *

Lucas watched until Peyton's car was out of sight before turning back to Dan. He hadn't changed much in the two years since Lucas had last seen him, except for a few burn marks on his face and neck. Lucas was surprised to see his father there, though it wasn't totally unexpected. To tell the truth, Lucas had been expecting a visit like this since Nathan had told him that Dan was alive.

"What do you want?" he demanded, having no patience for pleasantries. Dan didn't deserve such things; he had tried to kill him on more then one occasion.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you," Dan began. Lucas stared at him in shock, unable to think of a retort for that. "I know, I've said this before, but I really am sorry."

"You said that right before Ryan tried to kill me," Lucas said, recovering slightly from the shock. "Which I found out that _you_ were apart of that too!"

"I tried to save your damn life! A little thanks would be nice every now and then!" Dan half-shouted.

"You know what would be nice every now and then?" Lucas asked, his voice dangerously calm. "A little peace, little vacation away from all the crap I've been dealing with lately! If it's not you with your damned apology, then it's Ryan trying to hurt me or someone I love. If it's not that, then it's my teachers claiming that I'm an idiot and am going to fail senior year if I can't keep my grades up! When it's not them, then it's my doctor telling me over and over again that I can't play basketball! When it's not him, then it's my landlord telling me I have overdue bills! Or it's my boss, telling me that I'm close to being fired and will be fired if I can't get my ass to work! I just want to be left alone and live a normal teenaged life without all this damn shit!"

Lucas wasn't even aware of his voice rising until he was shouting the last words. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, but he couldn't get enough oxygen. He was hyperventilating from the stress and from his injuries. If Lucas couldn't breathe, then he would probably end up passing out.

"Lucas, are you okay son?" Dan asked, concerned. He took a step or two forward and reached a hand out, but Lucas violently pushed him away.

"Leave me alone!" he rasped out, his voice somehow still pissed off.

"I want to help you," Dan said pleadingly. "Please, what can I do?"

"Leave me the hell alone," Lucas said, gasping still but in a stronger voice. "And go away. Never bother me again. That's what you can do."

Dan shook his head sadly.

"I really am sorry, Lucas. For everything that I've put you through," he said. "Please, let me help you."

"Now you want to help me," Lucas growled. "Two years ago you didn't want anything to do with me! You fed me the 'happy' pill and swept me under the rug! You told me over and over again that Nathan was always better then I was! That I was a useless piece of crap that my mother-"

Lucas broke off, feeling tears burn the back of his eyes. He had barely thought of his mother in over two years. He would give Dan the satisfaction of seeing him cry over her now.

"Lucas," Dan said softly. "You need to calm down. Your heart-"

"Don't," Lucas spat, backing away. He nearly sank to his knees through sheer exhaustion, but he didn't care. He would have crawled out of here if he had to. "Don't pretend like you care. Don't pretend. Not now. Not after everything you've done. If you want to change your ways, go do it with someone who will actually care. But don't you dare try and pretend you care bout me. We both know how big of a lie that actually is."

Dan looked as though he were about to say something more, but then decided again. With one sad look back at Lucas, he turned and slowly walked away.

Lucas waited until he was out of sight before sinking to his knees. Agony washed over him, both mental and physical, in heart stopping waves. He knew he shouldn't have let Dan get to him like that, but it was too late. He pressed his good hand against his chest as black spots appeared in his vision. It was too late to do anything about the pills he forgot to take this morning.

He was close to giving up, to letting unconsciousness consume him, but he couldn't. There was no one here to help him and no one would be looking for him for another hour or so. If he wanted help, he would have to find it on his own.

The black spots were fading as he slowly began to stand up. Lucas was extremely dizzy and could barely see straight, but he was vertical. Slowly, he took one step forward and sank to his knees as they gave out underneath him.

Reaching in his pocket, Lucas searched hastily for his cell phone. He pressed a random number, hoping whomever he had just dialed was home and could come get him.

* * *

Nathan and Haley had just dropped Brooke off at home when Nathan's cell phone rang. He shot Haley an apologetic glance as he removed his arm from her shoulder and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said. "Lucas? What?! We'll be right there. Hang on, Luke."

Haley looked at him in alarm.

"What's going on?" she demanded as soon as Nathan clicked end on his cell phone.

"Lucas got into a heated argument with Dan," Nathan said. "He forgot to take his pills this morning. He's at the river court."

"Let's go," Haley said, as Nathan pressed on the gas. The car sped down the road, heading the way it had just come.

* * *

Lucas was starting to feel a little better when Nathan slammed on the brakes and threw the car in park. He saw Haley jump out of the passenger's seat and come running towards him.

"Luke! Lucas, are you all right?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Lucas bit his lip hard and nodded ever so slightly. It was all he could manage without feeling as though he were going to pass out again.

"You look like hell, man," Nathan commented. A hint of concern entered his voice as he added, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"You said you had an argument with Dan," Haley inserted. "What happened?"

"I'm fine," Lucas snapped. He would have probably gotten away with it, if his voice hadn't shook horribly and his whole body hadn't been wracked with a huge tremor.

"What happened?" Haley asked, her voice softer as she wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder. Lucas sighed and leaned his head against hers.

"Just the same old Dan being Dan," he said, feeling grateful for once he had such a great friend. "He just said some things that probably weren't that offensive but I got ticked off at him anyways. It was just too much to deal with on top of everything else."

"I know, Luke," Haley murmured, rubbing his back sympathetically.

Nathan muttered something unintelligibly that sounded like 'that son of a bitch', before taking a deep breath.

"We should probably go back to the apartment. I have some last minute studying I have to do if I want to stay on the basketball team," he said, looking unenthused about the whole prospect. "Do you think you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Lucas promised, already starting to feel stronger. He still felt like crap, but the dizziness was starting to fade and the annoying seasick feeling was disappearing. The ache in his chest had settled to a dull, annoying pain that only happened when he inhaled too deeply.

"Do you think you can make it to the car before you pass out again?" Haley asked, her voice light. It didn't hide the obvious concern she had for him.

"I'll be fine," Lucas said again.

Nathan still looked extremely angry as they began the walk to the car. It seemed like miles to Lucas, even though in reality it was only a few feet. The near heart attack took a lot out of him.

"I'm going to kill Dan," he said, flexing his hands just to underline his statement. "He had no right to-"

"Stop, Nate," Lucas rasped unimpressively. "It was my own fault. He didn't do anything wrong. Just chill."

Nathan stared at Lucas as though he had suddenly been possessed or something, but Lucas ignored him.

"Let's go," Haley said, opening the door of the car for Lucas. He slid into the backseat gratefully; glad to be sitting in something more comfortable then the blacktop of the river court.

"Agreed," Nathan said quickly. He hopped in the driver's seat and started the car. Lucas was asleep by the time they hit the main road.

* * *

**Read and review! I personally am in love with Stephen. He's my favorite new character. I have some big things in store for him. Don't worry; he's not going to turn into some crazed lunatic that is out to murder Lucas or anything. Cough Ryan cough .**

**I know the whole Lucas episode was kind of random… I just wanted to insert Nathan and Haley somewhere in here and couldn't think of a better place to do it. There will be more of them later.**

**So tell me what you think and I will update as soon as I have the next chapter written.**


	58. Damn It

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: This is a longer chapter then usual. I hope you enjoy it, though it just kind of rambles on about nothing. **

**

* * *

**

Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality

**Chapter 54**

"Damn it!" Lucas swore, wincing as the box he was carrying slammed against his leg.

The living room of the apartment was barely recognizable through the amount of boxes and paint cans that were placed sporadically throughout it. Nathan had gotten a raise at the auto body shop he was working at and Lucas had finally gone back to work at the café and at the bookstore. To celebrate, they were repainting their apartment.

It had been two weeks since that day at the river court. Lucas's physical injuries from the attack were healing nicely, though some, like his leg, were still painful when hit the wrong way.

Lucas had returned to the Ravens' basketball team. His first game since the attack would be that night at eight o'clock. It was the last one before the tournament to see who would make it to the state championships. Lucas and Nathan were going to do their best to get the Ravens' into the state championships, seeing as it was their last year to try.

"You okay?" Haley asked from the kitchen, where she was standing over a stove stirring noodles in a large pot.

Haley had been hanging out at Nathan and Lucas's apartment a lot over the past two weeks. Brooke was out of town and Peyton was spending a lot of her time out of the house, trying to avoid their newest neighbor, Stephen. Haley hated to be alone and she wanted to help Lucas and Nathan repaint their apartment. She did the cooking, something both boys didn't mind and she actually enjoyed doing it.

"I'll live," Lucas replied, setting the box down on top of some of the others. He absently rubbed his sore leg as he stared around the apartment.

It had been utterly transformed in a week and a half. The once-peeling whitish paint had been replaced by fresh dark blue paint. The tattered curtains had been replaced with brand new, lighter blue curtains. The one overhead light that had blown out nearly a year ago had been replaced and the entire room seemed new.

The kitchen also looked better. The broken tiles above the sink had been replaced and redone. The cabinets had been repaired and repainted an off white color. The counters had been cleared of all their dirt, as had the island. New chairs replaced the broken ones and Lucas had spent his last paycheck on new silverware and plates.

Lucas left the living room and walked into the kitchen. Haley was just getting out the cheese and milk she would use to make the sauce for the noodles. Macaroni and cheese was Haley's specialty. Nathan and Lucas had suffered through it for three straight days already.

"Mac and cheese again?" Lucas complained light-heartedly. "Can't you make anything else?"

"I can… but it's not as good," Haley admitted. "Until then," she added, holding up her spoon. "You better show some respect, unless you want to do the cooking yourself."

Lucas made a face of mock horror.

"Why on earth would I ever want to do that? Isn't that why you're here?" he asked.

Haley rolled her eyes as Lucas sat down in one of the new chairs at the island.

"Did you get everything?" she asked, turning back to the food. "You were certainly gone long enough."

"Yes, _mom_ I got everything," Lucas said, smirking. He could almost hear Haley roll her eyes. "I got some more paint and new paint brushes. Plus… I got some more food items incase you got the courage to try cooking something other then macaroni and cheese."

"Why thank you for thinking so kindly of me," Haley said, bowing mockingly.

Nathan chose that moment to enter the kitchen, his clothes spattered in paint and wearing a paint stained backwards baseball cap on his head.

"Hey," he greeted both of them. "Bout time you got here," he said to Lucas. "I was beginning to think you had drove the car over the bridge or something."

"Very funny," Lucas said, rolling his eyes. "Like that would happen to anyone but you."

"With your luck, it could have happened," Nathan defended. "Anyways, you want to come help me finish painting _your_ room?"

"I might as well, so you don't mess anything up," Lucas said, smirking. Behind them, Haley was chuckling to herself.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes," she told them. "Then I have to leave and actually get some studying done for Monday's Calculus test."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Nathan complained, while Lucas merely shook his head.

"I took that test yesterday. Very easy," he said. Looking at Haley, he said pointedly, "You'll do fine. Nathan's probably going to want to study his ass off, though."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I will, I will. Now can we please get on with this? I would kind of like to finish painting your room before we graduate and move out."

"I'm coming," Lucas said, getting off the chair. "It's not my fault you paint slower then a no armed man does."

"Shut up," Nathan growled good-naturedly. "It is your fault that you took a long time getting the supplies. I ran out of paint!"

"Lucky for you, I have perfect timing," Lucas shot back, disappearing for a moment to get the paint cans. He returned five seconds later, carrying two cans of paint and two paint rollers.

"Let's do this thing!" Nathan said, grinning as he punched his fist through the air.

"Has anyone told you how insane you are recently?" Lucas asked, following Nathan back into his bedroom. "Because you seriously are."

He was going to say something else, but stopped dead when he entered his room. Three of the four walls were gleaming with new paint and the fourth looked almost complete.

"How…?" he trailed off. Nathan had only half a wall finished when Lucas had left. That had been close to two hours ago, but still, Nathan wasn't exactly the swiftest painter in the world.

"Peyton," Nathan said, shrugging. "She wanted to hang out for a little while. She left about ten minutes before you came back."

So it had been Peyton's car he had seen in the parking lot earlier. Lucas had thought so, but he hadn't been sure.

Nathan placed one of his hands on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas barely noticed the brotherly gesture as he stared at the room in shock. It wasn't as though he didn't like it; he loved it, but he wasn't sure why Peyton had done it.

"Peyton was here?" he finally managed to ask.

Nathan stared at him strangely, as if he had just grown three heads and wings.

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" he asked. Lucas slowly nodded.

"That's nice," he said, sounding completely not normal, even to him. "I'm sorry she couldn't stay. Must be with her new boyfriend. Well, we should probably get to work."

Nathan just stood there, staring dumbly at Lucas as the blonde Scott started opening another paint can and one of the rollers.

"What the hell have you done with my brother?" he blurted out. Lucas ignored the comment, stabbing the paint with his roller and started putting it on the wall. The smell of fresh paint started to give him a headache, but at that point, Lucas didn't care. Anything to forget seeing Peyton with that new guy. The guy who looked like Lucas, acted like Lucas, and was probably Lucas's evil clone.

"Damn it!" Lucas swore again, as his leg banged against the heating vent he was painting above. Pain tore through him, causing tears to spring instantly to his eyes. He blinked them back, not wanting Nathan to see them.

"You okay?" Nathan asked. Lucas was startled to see his brother standing so close with a paint soaked roller in hand. He hadn't heard Nathan come up or start painting.

"I'm fine," Lucas snapped, just as Haley called, "Dinner is ready!"

Lucas slammed the lid of the paint can shut and set his roller on the tarp covering the floor, before heading out of his bedroom. Nathan was right behind him, with a highly annoyed look on his face, which softened immediately as soon as he saw Haley.

"I'm starving," he said. "Let's eat."

* * *

"Damn it, Stephen!" Peyton yelled as she put her car into park in her driveway. Her newest neighbor, Stephen Burns, was standing on her front porch, a wide smirk visible on his face.

"Hello to you too, Peyton," he said, as she stormed up the sidewalk.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

He merely shrugged.

"I was in the neighborhood," he joked. Peyton glared at him, not amused. The smile died on his lips and the joking light went out of his eyes. "Actually, I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"What?" she asked, trying her hardest not to sound curious. Stephen smirked as he saw through Peyton's annoyed front.

"I need someone to help me wash my car," he said.

"Don't you have two sisters and a brother to help you with that?" Peyton demanded, remembering the information from one of her brief conversations with her newest neighbor over the past two weeks.

"My sisters went to the mall and my brother is staying with my dad this week," Stephen said.

Stephen's parents were divorced. Stephen's father lived in Charlotte, were Stephen had been living for the past sixteen years. Stephen's mother had been living in New York for the past eight of those years, ever since she got divorced. His mother had moved into the house next door to Peyton a month ago. Stephen and two of his three sisters and his younger brother had been forced to make the move with her. Stephen's third sister attended college at Duke.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Peyton asked.

"Because that's no fun," Stephen answered, shrugging. "Anyways, you know you want to."

"Oh, I do?" Peyton asked dryly. "Last time I checked, I _hate_ washing cars."

"Uh-huh. That's why your car is the shiniest at school," Stephen said, his smirk growing more pronounced. "Please?"

"Peyton?"

A car door slammed from behind Peyton and Haley walked up the driveway, interrupting the conversation. Peyton wasn't sure if she had ever been so glad to see her roommate as she was right now.

"Hey, Haley," Stephen said, leaning back against Peyton's front door. "How's the apartment coming?"

"Good, thanks," Haley said, smiling slightly. Peyton glared stonily at her friend. She obviously had no qualms with Stephen's almost constant presence at the house. Then again, Haley got along well with just about everybody.

"I have to go," Stephen said suddenly as a cell phone buzzed an all too familiar tone. Peyton recognized it at once as _Back In Black_ by AC-DC.

"You listen to AC-DC?" she asked, surprised. Stephen turned to look at her and Peyton found herself lost in his blue eyes. His cell phone rang again.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Stephen asked, completely ignoring his cell phone for the moment.

"You should probably answer that," Haley inserted, as Peyton and Stephen continued staring at each other. "Stephen!"

"Oh, right," he said, blinking. He looked like he was going into shock for a moment. "See you two later."

"See you," Haley answered for Peyton. "Peyton, come on. We have to get ready for the basketball game. Lucas and Nathan already left."

"Oh," was Peyton's amazing response. She despondently followed Haley into the house, uncertain of what just happened.

* * *

"Damn it!" Nathan swore as the ball bounced off the rim, rejected. The score was 5-3 in the first quarter. The Ravens had a slight lead, but Nathan didn't care. That was his fourth reject of the night and the game had only been going on for five minutes.

"Pick up the pace and zone up the in zone!" Whitey yelled, just as Lucas grabbed the ball away from the other team's point guard and started dribbling up the court. He was about halfway there, when he chucked it to Nathan, who was wide open. He grabbed the ball, took a second to aim and shot the ball.

It hit the rim. Again. That was Nathan's fifth straight rejection.

"Nathan!" Whitey yelled. "You can shoot better then that!"

The other team grabbed the ball and started to pass it down the court. They got it almost to the basket when Tim grabbed the ball and passed it to Lucas, who started running it down the court again. This time, he took it all the way to the basket and scored, making the score 7-3, Ravens.

"All right, Scott, come on in," Whitey called to Lucas.

Lucas had switched to playing fifteen minutes a night until his injuries completely healed. Nathan swore again under his breath as Lucas hit the bench. This game wasn't going well.

"Nathan!" Whitey yelled, just as the other team stole the ball away from Tim and started going up the court. Nathan raced after them, feeling the familiar stretch in his knee as he did so. It had been nearly three years since he had dislocated it, and he still could feel it.

Nathan reached the other side of the court, just in time to block a pass from the shooting guard to the point guard. He grabbed the ball and started racing back up the court. He passed it off to Tim, who passed it to Vegas, who had gone in for Lucas. Vegas turned and put it in the basket, making the score 9-3.

The game continued like that until the third quarter. The other team would get it almost to the basket and come close to scoring and then Nathan would steal it away from them and pass it up court. He had attempted one more basket, but it had once again been rejected. The score was currently 21-15, Ravens in the lead.

The third quarter, the Ravens gained an even bigger lead when Whitey put Lucas back in and took some of the second stringers out. By the time the Ravens reached the fourth quarter, the score was 39-19. Tim had fouled the point guard for the other team and they made one of their foul shots and sank a three-pointer. Lucas kept sinking his three-pointers, while Nathan finally started scoring.

Lucas had five minutes left in the fourth quarter when Whitey pulled him out again.

"I'll put you back in when we have five minutes left," he said, as Lucas went to protest. "Until then, sit down. We're doing fine."

Nathan had finally found his scoring streak. The Ravens opened their lead to 45-19 by the time Lucas got back in the game.

They had a thirty-point lead with three minutes left on the clock. The other team was trying desperately to get to the basket and make up some of the lead, but it was already too late.

The game was almost done, with the Ravens winning by over thirty-five points, when the shooting guard for the other team got pissed off. Lucas was taking aim for yet another three pointer that would have made their lead nearly forty points, when the shooting guard slammed into him. Hard. Lucas dropped the ball as he was knocked to the ground.

Nathan didn't think. He was hardly aware of anything else as he reacted by punching the shooting guard as hard as he could in the nose as the guy stood up again. It wiped the growing smirk off his face in a hurry, until he spun around and punched Nathan in the face. Nathan winced, before tackling the guy to the ground and started punching him hard in the stomach.

"Nathan!" Whitey yelled, as the other team tried to pull Nathan off of their star shooter. The Ravens' team members responded by joining the fight and the two-person brawl turned into a full-blown riot between the teams, as punches were exchanged and people were tackled to the ground.

Meanwhile, Lucas was just managing to get to his feet. Haley was already by his side, helping him get over to the bench. The limp that had all but disappeared earlier had returned. He looked as though he were barely able to put any weight on his foot.

"Damn it," Nathan swore again, putting more energy into his punches as he saw what had happened.

Suddenly, bright red and blue lights filled the gym and ten police officers entered the fray, breaking up the fight. The warring teams were forced to opposite sides of the gym and the fight died down. Nathan backed away from the guy who started the entire thing before the police officers came over to him.

"Who started this?" the head police officer yelled loudly. It was hardly necessary; the gym was deadly quiet now.

All eyes turned to Nathan and the shooting guard for the other team, both of whom were still standing in the middle of the gym. Lucas was trying to stand up to say something, but Haley pushed him back down.

The shooting guard glared angrily at Nathan through a blackened eye and bloody nose. His lip was split and also bleeding, not to mention the bruises that dotted his cheekbones.

"He did," he said, splitting blood out onto the floor.

"I was defending my brother!" Nathan instantly protested, wincing. He had a split lip as well, and he had a huge bruise on his left cheek, but was otherwise okay.

"Whose your brother?" the police officer asked. Nathan pointed to where Lucas was sitting. The Ravens team doctor was standing over him, inspecting his leg. Lucas winced as he prodded too hard.

"Okay, I'm going to need both of you to come with me to the station. Your coaches, principles, and parents will speak to the rest of you," the police officer said. He motioned for two other police officers to come and put handcuffs on Nathan and the shooting guard.

"Damn it," Nathan swore for the fourth time that night. Tonight was definitely not his night.

* * *

Lucas and Haley made it up the steps to his apartment and got in the door. Lucas crashed on the couch, unable to force himself to walk to his bedroom. The pain medication that the doctor at the hospital had given him were beginning to wear off and the stabbing pain in his lower leg was beginning to come back.

"You okay?" Haley asked, coming back from the kitchen with a glass of water and one Advil.

After Nathan had been dragged off in handcuffs, the team doctor for the Ravens' had ordered Haley to take Lucas to the hospital to have the emergency room doctors to check out his leg and make sure everything was okay. That had been close to four hours ago. It was close to three in the morning now.

Lucas took the water and the Advil gratefully and sank back against the couch's pillows. Haley sat down in the armchair across from him and stared listlessly out the window.

"You can go home, you know," he said, gingerly propping his injured leg up on the other arm of the couch. The pain began to subside as the Advil kicked in.

"And go through the Spanish Inquisition with Peyton at three in the morning? I think I'll pass. Besides, I have to take your car to go get Nathan in the morning anyways. Might as well stay here," Haley said, shrugging.

"Hales, I can go get Nathan," Lucas said. Haley was already shaking her head.

"Uh-uh. You are staying right here tomorrow until I say it's okay for you to go anywhere," she commanded. Lucas smiled weakly.

"Yes mom," he teased. Growing somber, he added, "Thanks, Haley. For everything."

"No problem," Haley said, shrugging. She said something else, but Lucas had already drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Peyton paced the floor of her room, waiting for Haley to come home so she could find out more about Lucas. She had been pacing nervously ever since she had gotten home from the basketball game, nearly five hours ago now. She was too anxious to sleep. She knew she should have gone with Haley to make sure Lucas was okay, but something had stopped her.

"Damn it!" she yelled, very loudly, before collapsing on her bed.

A loud knock sounded from the downstairs, making Peyton bolt up in bed. She wiped the tears she hadn't realized that were falling from her face.

"It's open!" she called, expecting it to be Haley or Nathan, though she knew the latter was extremely unlikely.

The front door slammed and footsteps came up the stairs.

"You really shouldn't leave your door open like that," an annoyingly familiar voice said. Stephen walked into her room and plopped down in the computer chair. "You don't know whose going to walk in."

"I might just have to start locking my door after all," Peyton growled, leaning back on her bed. "What do you want, anyways?"

"It's four thirty in the morning and I saw your light on," he said, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back, propping the back of the chair against her computer table.

"What are you doing up at four-thirty in the morning?" Peyton asked, curling her knees against her chest. She didn't sound as sarcastic as she should have.

"Late night with a hot date," Stephen said, his face perfectly straight. Peyton found herself laughing anyways.

"Right," she snorted. "What were you really doing up?"

"If I told you, you would probably throw me out of your house," Stephen said. There was a hint of seriousness in his voice that Peyton had never heard before. She looked more closely at his face, and found that his usual joking lines were gone. Peyton also realized that he was handsome. He had a boyish roundness in his face that made him seem more innocent then most. It was hard to describe, but Peyton found herself really beginning to like it. Whatever it was.

"Come on, you can tell me," Peyton said, unfolding her legs and moving closer to him. Lying on her stomach, she leaned over and looked directly in his face. "Please?"

Stephen blushed slightly, and looked away.

"Only if you tell me what's bothering you in exchange," he said, still staring at her computer screen.

Peyton bit her lip and rolled over on her side, facing her wall of records and away from Stephen.

"Ah ha," he said, his voice curious. "So I have found your secret. What's up?"

"It's nothing," Peyton said, unwilling to let someone new in her life. Her and her stupid trust issues.

"I was watching you," Stephen said. Peyton felt her breath catch in her throat.

"What?" she demanded, her voice raising an octave as she turned back over. Stephen was still staring at her computer, but his face was a pale shade of red.

"I was watching you. I saw you pacing around out here and was wondering what was bothering you. I've been doing this a lot lately," he admitted.

Peyton felt the heat rise in her cheeks, but didn't take offense to the words. Instead, it brought tears to her eyes. Before she could blink them away, Stephen caught them.

"You okay?" he asked. Peyton bit her lip and shook her head. She decided that since he was honest with her, she might as well be honest with him.

"Not really," she admitted, trying to blink back the tears.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" he asked, his voice full of concern. He had gotten off of the computer chair and was now sitting next to her on her bed.

"It's just a bunch of stupid girl stuff," Peyton said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Try me," Stephen said softly. He placed a hand gently on her back.

"I'm going to sound really stupid and girlish and completely insane. You're probably not going to believe me anyways," Peyton said, hoping not to dissuade him. She really wanted to talk to someone who hadn't been there, who would give her real, completely unbiased advice that would let her see what to do.

"C'mon," Stephen encouraged.

Peyton couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face as she related the entire story, starting from the very beginning when she had first overheard the entire thing up until very recently when Lucas had gotten tackled tonight at the basketball game.

"And now I'm waiting for Haley to get home so I can make sure Lucas is okay because I can't go over there because Lucas is pissed at me. But then again, two weeks ago, he told me that he would talk to me later at the river court, but he hasn't called me or come over or even sent me a fucking IM!" Peyton sobbed. "I just wanted everything to go away, for things to go back to the way they used to be before the whole Ryan thing and before everything got so damn complicated!"

She ended this whole rant in tears, sobbing quietly into Stephen's shoulder while he held her. It felt strangely right. The same energy that had connected them earlier that day was back.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered. "You're going to be okay. Lucas is going to be fine, Ryan will go to jail, and though I can't guarantee that you and Lucas will get back together, you two will be friends again. I promise you."

"Thanks," she whispered hoarsely, lifting her head and drying her eyes again. "Thanks for letting me wet your shirt and just be a girl for a while."

"Anytime," Stephen murmured, shifting away from her slightly. "I'll be here for you anytime you want to just be a girl."

"Thanks," Peyton said again, leaning against her pillows again. She yawned and blinked heavily.

"I should let you get your sleep," Stephen said, standing up. He got two inches away, before Peyton's hand caught him.

"You can stay here, if you want," she offered, scooting over. "Na- my friend and I did this all the time before I made out with his worst enemy."

Stephen probably heard the desperation in her voice or the hint of pain, but either way, he sat back down.

"Only if you want me to," he said. It was completely up to her. He would leave if she wanted him to.

Peyton's reply was leaning forward, and kissing him on the lips.

**

* * *

**

Their relationship is moving really fast… wow… I surprise myself sometimes. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been out of town visiting family and such. Read and review, please.


	59. Words That Could Kill A Person

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**Author's Note: Hope you all aren't too disappointed that this isn't that long. I personally had a hard time writing this chapter. I kept tearing up while I was typing, so I decided to cut it off where I did. Read and review please!**

**

* * *

**

Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality

**Chapter 55**

Peyton yanked herself away as soon as she realized what she was doing, completely shocked by her actions.

"I'm sorry," she said, getting off the bed. "That was completely wrong of me. I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that. I-I'm going to go."

"Peyton, wait," Stephen said, standing up. "It's okay."

"No, it's not!" Peyton protested. "I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong, not only because you're the only person whose been nice to me, but because I'm _in_ _love_ with Lucas. That's not fair to you! I'm going to go."

"Peyton," Stephen said, reaching for her hand. Peyton shook him away. "Will you just listen to me for just a minute?"

"The last time someone said that, I got myself into serious trouble," Peyton said, laughing through her sobs. "I- just- damn it!"

She grabbed her jacket off of her desk.

"Peyton, please. Listen to me. I don't care that you kissed me. I don't care that you're in love with someone else. I just want you to give me a chance. I could be really good for you. I know it."

"How?" Peyton asked, her voice turning sad. "You don't even know me, Stephen. I don't really know you either. How do you know that you'd be good for me?"

"I just do," Stephen said softly. "If you'd just give me a chance."

"Stephen-"

"No. I know you want to. Just give me a chance. Please. That's all I ask of you."

"I can't. I'm sorry. It wouldn't be fair to you," she whispered through her tears. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Peyton."

"No! Don't you understand? I can't love you! I won't love you, either. I gave my heart to someone else entirely. There is no changing that! If you know what's good for you, you won't be here when I get back."

"Peyton, wait!"

Peyton ignored Stephen's pleas as she shrugged on her jacket and stormed out the door. She hurried down the stairs and out the door, fully aware of Stephen coming after her, but not caring. Once she hit the sidewalk, she broke into a dead run, not certain of where she was going. She was certain that she had to get away from Stephen before something else happened.

* * *

Nathan sat silently in the passenger's seat of the car as Haley drove through the empty streets of Tree Hill. It was only six-thirty on a Saturday morning and only those that had somewhere to be were up at that moment. Which was really nobody, since Tree Hill was pretty much dead on the weekends.

"What were you thinking, Nathan?" Haley asked quietly, breaking the stony silence he had fallen into.

"Does it matter what I was thinking?" Nathan countered. "It happened. No amount of talking is going to change that."

"Luke can handle himself," Haley pointed out. "He doesn't need his younger brother to rescue him."

"It's too late for that now, isn't it? I did what I did and I spent a night in jail for it. Can we not talk about it now?" he asked, trying to avoid a fight. He ran his hand through his hair and yawned. Spending a night in jail was nothing like a five star hotel. He hadn't gotten any sleep at all, between the constant beating of footsteps and the snoring of his cellmate.

"Sure," Haley said, in a tone that said she really didn't want to let it go. Nathan sighed.

"Can you drop me off at the river court?" he asked. Haley cast him a swift glance before nodding.

"I can do that. I'll tell Lucas where you are if he ever decides to wake up," she said. Nathan didn't miss the gentle smile that crossed her lips as Lucas's name was mentioned. For some reason, it sent a wave of jealousy crashing through him. Why was it always Lucas? Lucas that was getting hurt, Lucas that was hurting people, Lucas who was helping people, Lucas who brought the smile to other people's faces, and Lucas who made everyone fall in love with him at the first glance. Why was it always him?

"Actually, I'm not planning to stay that long," Nathan lied. He didn't really want to talk to Lucas just yet. The guy would probably start yelling at him about how he could take care of himself and a bunch of other boring crap he really didn't want to listen to.

"Oh. Okay," Haley said, frowning ever so slightly. She pulled onto the grass of the river court and cut the engine. "Listen, Nathan. Whatever anyone else says, I want you to know, I'm glad that I'm the one that's lucky enough to have you. You are so sweet, so caring, and so brave, it's hard to imagine why you love me. But I'm glad you do."

Nathan bit his lip and looked away, not wanting Haley to see the tears that she brought to his eyes.

"I feel the same way about you, Hales," he said hoarsely. "I love that you care so much and are always there for me when I need you the most. And whatever anyone else says, I'm glad that I'm the one that's lucky enough to have you. You are so smart, so amazingly beautiful, and so… perfect, that it's hard to imagine why you're in love with someone like me. But I'm glad that you do."

He turned back to Haley and she leaned towards him. Nathan wrapped his arms around her and let her lean against his chest.

"I love you, Haley James," he murmured into her hair.

"I love you too, Nathan Scott," she whispered, looking up at him. Nathan couldn't resist her large, brown, doe-like eyes that were so full of emotion. He closed the gap between their faces and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Would you mind staying with me? Just being near you makes everything seem less bad then it really is," he said.

"I would love to," she said back, smiling.

Nathan grinned back.

* * *

Lucas limped to the kitchen, deciding that it was time for breakfast. It was nearly eight o'clock in the morning and he had had a whole two hours of sleep. His leg had kept bothering him all night and a killer headache had formed somewhere in the midst of his tossing and turning and trying to get comfortable on the tiny couch.

"Where's the Pop-Tarts?" he muttered to himself, opening the cabinets. The box of Pop-Tarts that he was looking for was on the very top shelf, just out of his reach.

"I'm so going to kill Haley," he muttered, looking for something that would help him reach the Pop-Tarts.

"While you're planning the homicide of my roommate, would you mind adding my neighbor to that list?" a joking voice asked. Lucas spun around, not expecting her to be there.

"Peyton," he said, stunned that she was standing there. He hadn't spoken to her in two weeks. Not since that day at the river court, when Dan had interrupted their conversation. He felt instantly guilty; for he had promised to talk to her after that and he had chickened out every time he went to call, approach her at school…

"You want some help?" she asked, motioning towards the Pop-Tarts he was after.

Lucas stared blankly for a moment, trying to remember why it was he broke up with her in the first place. Ryan's face floated into his mind. _Oh,_ he thought.

"Hello?" she asked, snapping her fingers in front of him. "Anybody home?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry," he apologized, blinking. He got a good look at her face for the first time in two weeks. She had been crying recently.

"Was that a 'yes Peyton, I would be eternally grateful for your help' or a 'yeah, someone's home but they don't give a damn about anyone else's feelings to say anything'?"

The joking had gone out of her voice and the tears that had been there before; the ones he hadn't seen were back.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The part of him that was still in love with Peyton, the one that hadn't been utterly destroyed by her betrayal, forced him to ask.

"Are you just trying to kill me or do you really hate me that much?" Peyton asked, obviously trying to bite back a sob.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas did an amazing job of acting confused. He knew what she was talking about. He was just ducking her. Again. _God, I'm such an idiot_, he thought.

"I guess that's my answer," Peyton said, turning away from him. Lucas couldn't help himself; he took a step towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Peyton," he said gently. "What's really wrong?"

"The way I feel," she whispered brokenly. "I feel as though I am betrayed that you broke your promise to talk to me after what happened at the river court. But I can't feel that way. Not after what I did this morning. And what I did with Ryan. I can't help being in love with you, when I know you deserve someone better then me."

The tears were flooding her face now. Lucas could see them. His heart wrenched at the sight of her. How could he have been such a jackass to let this happen?

"Peyton," he whispered again. He wasn't acting confused now. "What's going on?"

"I kissed Stephen this morning. I was debating whether or not to call you, he came in, we talked, and I found myself kissing him," Peyton blurted out, tears now flooding her face.

Lucas let his hand drop from her shoulder and he took a step back, ignoring the fierce ache in his leg. He couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm so sorry, Luke." Peyton was really crying now. Lucas couldn't do anything to help her. He wasn't angry. He was deeply betrayed that she would do that. Again. He couldn't say anything that wouldn't hurt her even more. He couldn't say anything that would make her feel better. He couldn't do anything.

"I can't deal with this right now," he muttered. "Go."

"Lucas, wait," she pleaded.

"Please. Just go," he said, fighting back his own tears of betrayal. "Go be with Stephen."

"Luke," she whispered brokenly. "I love you."

Lucas bit his lip, forcing himself not to look at her. Those three words would be the death of him some day.

"If you really love me, then you'll just go," he said. "And be with someone who can love you. I can't. Not now. Not after this."

He heard Peyton's gasp of pain and regret instantly flooded through him. Those were the words that could kill a person.

"Luke-"

"Go, Peyton," he said icily. "Just go."

He closed his eyes, unable to take in the sight of her breaking down in front of him. He heard her swift footsteps, her gasp of pain, and then her whisper.

"I love you, Lucas Scott. I know I don't deserve to, but I love you anyways. I just thought you'd like to know."

The door slammed shut. Peyton was gone. Lucas slowly opened his eyes.

"I love you, too, Peyton," he whispered back to the now empty apartment. "That's what makes this so hard."


	60. Is It Not My Fault?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: This chapter just kind of drones on and on without much dialogue. There are a couple really random scenes in this chapter… mostly because I was writing about whatever the heck popped into my mind at that moment… which wasn't much. Anyways, read and review if you don't fall asleep before the end.**

**

* * *

**

Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality

**Chapter 56**

Lucas was sitting on his bed, staring listlessly at the book in front of him. It was one of his favorites; _Julies Cesar _by William Shakespeare, but he couldn't bring himself to concentrate on the text. Too many things were running through his mind at that moment, especially what he said to Peyton and what she had said to him. She had said that she loved him and that she was lonely, which was why she kissed Stephen in the first place. She was lonely because Lucas couldn't bring himself to forgive her for kissing Ryan. It was his fault that she kissed Stephen, not hers.

The realization made Lucas slam his book shut and get off his bed. He felt like an idiot. How could he have blamed Peyton for everything when it was _his_ fault? God, he was such a jackass. No wonder why Peyton had kissed his evil clone, which was beginning to seem a lot better then Lucas himself at this moment.

With a flash of insight, Lucas knew he had to talk to Peyton, apologize before it was too late, though it probably already was. He didn't blame her if she wouldn't accept his apology, but he had to try.

Not even bothering to tell Nathan or Haley (both of whom were sitting in Nathan's room at the present) where he was going, Lucas slammed the apartment door shut and took off as fast as his injured leg would take him towards Peyton's house.

Lucas arrived nearly half an hour later. Normally, the walk should have taken only ten minutes, but because his leg kept threatening to give out on him, Lucas had been forced to take way too many breaks on his way over here.

The driveway was empty. That was the first thing Lucas saw as he walked up the sidewalk. The second was that there was no one around, save for a girl around the age of sixteen sitting on the front porch next door, reading a book.

"Hey!" he called from across the lawn. The girl looked up from the book she was intently reading and glared at him for a brief second.

"Hey yourself," she yelled back.

"Do you know where Peyton went?" he asked, walking over and trying to get air into his lungs.

"Yeah," the girl said, looking suddenly sympathetic. "You're Lucas Scott, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Lucas asked, stopping as he reached the first step of her porch. He stood there and stared at the girl. The girl stared back.

"I'm Kayla Burns," she said, ignoring his question. "Stephen's sister."

"Oh," Lucas said, feeling the tug in his chest ease as oxygen flooded through him. He thought she looked vaguely familiar. She looked a lot like Stephen… and Lucas.

"Yeah," Kayla said, looking down at her book. "Peyton's at a concert with Stephen, by the way."

Lucas felt as though a knife had suddenly been driven through him and was twisting in his gut. Peyton. Was at a concert. With _Stephen Burns_.

"Oh," Lucas said again, not noticing how pained his voice was. Kayla seemed to pick up on it.

"You okay?" she asked, getting off her porch swing. "Honestly, tell me. I don't need you dropping dead on me."

"I'm fine," Lucas said shortly, even though he was far from fine.

He was a hideous monster. He had driven away the one girl he loved by not being able to forgive and forget. And now, she was at a concert with someone else entirely and the only person he could blame was _himself_.

"You sure?" Kayla asked.

Lucas took a deep steadying breath, trying to act as though he were fine, even though in all reality, it felt as though someone had just pulled a rug out from underneath his feet and yelled "Surprise!"

"Yeah," he said, blinking. He offered a smile towards Kayla, but it came out more as a grimace. "Whenever you see Peyton, can you tell her that I stopped by and that I need to talk to her as soon as I can?"

"It's too late," Kayla said abruptly, looking angry. "After everything you said to her yesterday, you can't say anything else."

"How…?" Lucas trailed off, knowing that Stephen probably told her everything. There was no arguing about that.

"I hear things," Kay said with an indignant shrug. She glared angrily at Lucas. "And she is really upset, so if I were you, I'd stay the hell away from her."

"I don't believe this," he muttered angrily. "You know what?" he added, more loudly. "I don't care if you tell Peyton or not."

"Hope to never see you again!" Kayla called as Lucas turned and stormed away.

He ignored the pounding in his leg for as long as he could, until it gave out and he was finally forced to stop. He sat down on the hard blacktop, completely unaware of where he actually was at, and let the tears that had been forming in the back of his eyes all weekend long slip past their barrier for once.

He stayed like that for God knew how long, until his muscles started to cramp up. Lucas slowly and unsteadily got to his feet, knowing that someone was bound to be looking for him soon, and managed to get his bearings.

His feet seemed to always know where he wanted to go, even if Lucas was unaware of that fact himself. He was standing in the middle of the river court, the best place to go if you were a Scott and needed to get away from everything.

Lucas let the familiar surroundings take control of his emotions, letting the peaceful river calm his anger at himself and at Stephen. The long forgotten basketball underneath a picnic table would do well to rid him of the frustration he felt for not realizing what he did to Peyton sooner and the pain he felt over losing her so completely to somebody else.

Without really thinking about the consequences of his actions, Lucas limped over to the basketball and picked it up. He started dribbling, just to feel the leather underneath his palm as it bounced up and down against the ground.

Lucas slowly began to make his way towards the basket, not really noticing that the pain in his leg was slowly beginning to fade away and that everything that was harming him at that moment was fading into the distance. He focused on the basket, the ball, and nothing else. He slowed to a halt as soon as he hit the three-point line and shot the ball. It went in, nothing but net.

Slowly, but surely, Lucas began to pick up speed in between his baskets, pretending he was battling against another team by himself. He spun, ducked, and cross dribbled and always made his baskets.

He was unaware of the fact that as he played, his opponents became a real opponent, as Nathan joined him on the river court. He was unaware of the fact that he was killing Nathan in the impromptu one-on-one game, or the fact that he was doing it injured. The only thing he was aware of was that he was escaping his pain, and that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

Nathan had come down to the river court nearly two hours before just to be alone, and was amazed to see Lucas there. Well, not to see him there, but to see him playing. He had never seen anyone play so well, especially injured. Watching Lucas make basket after basket, even ones that seemed virtually impossible as his brother ducked around invisible opponents and twisted into strange positions. None of the shots missed.

Nathan had decided an hour before to challenge Lucas, deciding to give a little competition to the elder Scott brother. Lucas didn't seem to notice Nathan at all as the younger Scott dove into the game. He just kept taking the ball and driving it to the basket.

Nathan had only gotten the ball in his hands twice in the entire hour that he had played. He hadn't made it to the basket either time. There was one really close call, but Lucas had come out of nowhere and blocked it just before it hit the net.

Recognizing when he was defeated, Nathan gracefully bowed out of the game and consented to sitting on the picnic tables and just watching his brother play by himself. Most people would be exhausted and close to dropping by the time Nathan had bowed out. Nathan had been exhausted. Not Lucas, though. Nathan had no idea how long his brother had been playing before he showed up, but the elder Scott showed no signs of stopping. An invisible force fueled him, one that probably had Peyton's name on it.

Nathan had heard about what had happened, when Lucas had been extremely drunk Saturday night. He had put a tad too much vodka in his orange juice and the confessions spilled. Nathan just sat there and listened to it, not saying much, but secretly harboring a rage to kill his best friend for doing this to his brother.

Lucas had left the house earlier that morning without a word to Nathan or Haley, but neither one of them had had the heart to stop him. Nathan had told Haley about what had happened; she hadn't been back to Peyton's house since.

"Hey."

Lucas's voice was totally unexpected, breaking Nathan from his silent brooding. He blinked, looking at his brother. He looked like hell; sweating profusely from the long ball game, chalk white face that was too carefully blanked, and the slight incline of his injured leg.

"Hey."

Nathan propped himself backwards on his arms as Lucas sat down beside him, dropping the ball and letting it roll to the underside of the picnic table.

"How long have you been out here?" he asked, sounding faintly guilty.

_Wow,_ Nathan thought. _He must have been more out of it then I thought, if he just now realized I existed._

"Not long," Nathan fibbed. Lucas saw through the lie almost instantly and his eyes narrowed.

"How long?" he repeated.

"Two hours," Nathan admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

Lucas sighed, running a hand through his hair. He looked back at Nathan apologetically.

"Sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize. That was some of the best damn basketball playing I have ever seen," Nathan said.

Lucas rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You're just now realizing that I'm better then you, aren't you? Wow, took you long enough."

"Hmph," was Nathan's amazingly wonderful reply.

The two brothers sat in silence, both staring out at the river in front of them. They were both lost in thought and didn't want to disturb the other. They didn't have anything to say to each other anyways.

The sun started to sink over the horizon before Nathan moved again. His muscles were cramped, sore, and tired from having sat in the same position nearly all day without moving. He was also starving.

Looking to see if Lucas had also moved, he found the same broken look on Lucas's face that he had last night when Lucas had been fairly drunk. He was thinking about Peyton, that much was obvious.

"Luke?" he prompted quietly. Lucas blinked, his expression clearing for a brief moment.

"I fucked up, Nate," he whispered sullenly. "I really fucked up this time. And now, she's gone. She's gone, Nathan. And there's nothing I can do about it."

There were no tears shed at this whispered confession, but Nathan's eyes burned greatly as he listened to it. He also saw the effort it took for Lucas to hide his emotions behind that all too familiar blank mask.

"It's not your fault," was the only thing Nathan could think of to say. "None of this is your fault."

"Is it?" came Lucas's reply. "Is it really not my fault?"

* * *

Haley absently flipped through hers and the Scott brothers' mail. She had her mail forwarded to the apartment, seeing as she didn't want to face Peyton anytime soon and didn't want her supposed friend reading it.

Three large, thick white envelopes caught Haley's eye. It was kind of hard for them not to, seeing as they were the biggest parcels in the rapidly growing pile. They were college letters, acceptances, Haley was certain. After all, didn't they always say that the bigger envelope meant you were accepted?

Her blood chilled as she landed on the one with the Stanford logo. She was the only one of the three who applied to Stanford, so this was definitely meant for her. She quickly looked at the other two logos: one was from Duke (_Nathan's,_ she thought) and the other was from University of North Carolina (_Lucas's_).

Another envelope caught her eye. It was from the town magistrate. Haley felt her hands shake as she slowly picked up the envelope, dreading its contents. It had to be about Ryan's court date, that much she was certain.

It was addressed to Lucas, but it concerned the three of them. _The four of us,_ Haley thought sadly, remembering Peyton's involvement that night. It was no doubt an invitation to the court date… and to testify against Ryan. Not that it mattered what they said. This trail was just a mere subject of law. Everyone knew that Ryan was guilty. He was going to be sentenced and hopefully locked up for a very long time.

The date of the trail was for the day after tomorrow, the day before the basketball tournament began. Haley hoped for both Nathan and Lucas's sake, Ryan got more then he deserved, or otherwise, their last chance at the championship was shattered.

* * *

Peyton was quiet as Stephen drove through the outskirts of town and headed back towards their neighborhood. She had enjoyed the concert immensely, and enjoyed Stephen's company even more, but she just didn't feel right in being with him. It was like it was forced, which in a lot of ways it was.

After that kiss two nights ago and after Lucas's big blow up at her, Stephen had asked her to the tribute to Led Zeppelin concert. Peyton had said yes, just to get her mind off of the downward spiral it had taken. She couldn't help but feel immensely guilty for everything that had happened, not only the kisses, but also the whole attack with Ryan, Dan going psycho on Lucas, Lucas's mom dying… pretty much everything bad that happened in Lucas's life she now currently blamed herself for. She knew it was irrational, but she couldn't help but feel that way. Like, if she hadn't gotten close to him, then none of this would have happened. He would be fine somewhere far away from her and she wouldn't be dealing with this.

"You okay?" Stephen asked.

Like Lucas, Stephen had the uncanny ability to tell whether Peyton was hurting or not. Stephen was a lot like Lucas in many other respects to. It was one of the reasons Peyton had agreed to go to the concert with him. He was just so sweet, caring, and full of life that she couldn't help but like him. A lot.

"I'm fine," Peyton said, painting a bogusly cheerful smile on her face. "Just lost in thought."

"Best be careful," Stephen joked. "That can be pretty dangerous territory."

_You have no idea,_ Peyton thought to herself darkly. _You have no idea_.

The rest of the ride continued in a companionable silence, one that was neither awkward nor relaxed. Stephen pulled up in front of her house and cut the engine to her car.

"Peyton, I had a lot of fun tonight," he began.

A sharp rap on the window made both Stephen and Peyton jump in alarm. Haley was standing on the other side of the passenger's seat window, looking stormy. Hastily, Peyton rolled down the window.

"We need to talk," Haley said, her voice icily calm. "Now."

* * *

**Cliffhanger… shock… Anyways, hope you guys weren't too bored with this chapter. Read and review pretty please!**

**P.S. The next chapter is going to have the trial and the beginning of the basketball tournament. Stay tuned!**


	61. Sunday Nights Are Good For Fighting

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: This is one of the longer chapters I have written. I think it makes up for the lack of length in the last two. Read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality

**Chapter 57**

Lucas slid off the picnic table, not waiting for Nathan's reply. There was nothing he could say anyways to alleviate the pain Lucas felt over losing Peyton and knowing it was all his fault.

He was just about to walk away when Nathan's hand stopped him. He turned back to face his younger brother, trying his hardest to conceal every amount of emotion he was feeling at that moment.

"Luke," Nathan said softly. "It's not your fault that Peyton kissed anyone. It's hers."

"If I hadn't driven her away, then she wouldn't have been with Stephen in the first place," Lucas shot back. He ran a hand through his hair, wincing as he did so. His ribs were suddenly aching again, though it was more emotional then physical.

"If she hadn't kissed Ryan, you wouldn't have had to drive her away," Nathan pointed out. His voice was still quiet, though he sounded ticked off.

"If I had been able to stand up for myself in the first place…" Lucas trailed off, not wanting to argue anymore. "Forget it. It's not important anyways."

"Lucas," Nathan protested, but Lucas ignored him, shaking his head.

"Just leave it, Nathan," Lucas nearly growled. He started walking away again, this time not caring if Nathan tried to stop him.

"Fine!"

Lucas spun around, startled by the sudden outburst. Nathan was glaring at him. Getting instantly defensive, Lucas glared angrily back.

"Fine what?" he shouted.

They were standing at opposite ends of the river court, both glaring angrily at each other. If they hadn't been so intent on trying to knock sense into the other's head, it would have probably been funny.

"If you want to blame yourself for everything that's happened, fine!" Nathan yelled. "I don't care anymore! I'm sick of trying to help you out and you pushing everyone away! So you know what, I'm not going to try anymore!"

"That's exactly what I want! I don't want anyone's help anymore! I just want to deal with it on my own!"

"That would be fine if you were actually dealing with it!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You can't blame yourself for everything that happens, Lucas! You can't blame yourself for Ryan kissing Peyton! You sure as hell can't blame yourself for Ryan trying to kill you! And Peyton with Stephen… that's _Peyton_'s fault! Not yours! Why can't you get that through your god damn head?"

"Because I was the one who pushed Peyton away in the first place! I was the one who was too damn weak to put a stop to Ryan doing the things he did in the first place! I pretty much forced Peyton's hand in all of this!"

"Oh, really? Did you force Peyton to kiss Stephen?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"By shutting her out of my life! By not forgiving her for kissing Ryan in the first place! She was trying to do what she thought was right and I pushed her away!"

"I would have done the same thing, Lucas! Anyone would have!"

"I pushed her away the night she kissed Stephen, too! I told her that I would talk to her after Dan left and then I didn't! And then she freaked out because of what happened after the basketball game, which I'm still pissed at you for that by the way!"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so mad that I punched the guy in the face?"

"Because you didn't have to! I was getting around to it!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! That's where I'm going with all this! I don't need you to protect me, or stand up for me, or try to help me out! I can take care of myself!"

"No offense, but you suck at taking care of yourself!"

"News flash, I have been taking care of myself for the past two years! You as well! Or did the whole emancipation thing and you and I sharing an apartment over the past year and a half just slip your mind suddenly?"

"How about the pills you took to get over your mom's death?"

"I was fourteen and made a damn mistake! It happened, but so what? I'm not resorting to that again!"

"Are you?'

"NO!"

The heated argument stopped there. Maybe it was because Lucas looked as though he were about ready to collapse, maybe it was because Nathan was finally beginning to hear what Lucas was actually saying, or maybe a combination of the two. But whatever it was, it caused Lucas to sink to the ground in pain and Nathan to race across the river court to try to help him.

"Luke?" he whispered. Lucas was visibly shaking, either from the cold or from something else. Nathan wrapped an arm around Lucas's shoulders. "Luke, talk to me. C'mon, man."

"I lost her, Nate," Lucas whispered brokenly. Tears were starting to slide down his face. "I lost her because I was too stupid to do anything else."

With that, he finally broke down for one of the first times in his life, while Nathan just sat there, holding him and trying to soothe his pain.

* * *

Haley paced the kitchen anxiously, trying to find the words to tell Peyton about… well, everything. The pain Lucas was going through, the trial date, her moving out… the fact that she didn't want to be friends anymore with such a betrayer… It was too much.

"Hales?"

A sense of déjà vu swept over Haley as she spun around to face Peyton.

"You have no right to call me that," she all but hissed. "Only my friends have a right to call me Hales. You lost that right when you made out with Stephen."

Peyton was obviously upset and angry. Her green eyes were way too bright for the dim kitchen light.

"So I guess everything that's happened between the two of us vanished then, huh?" Peyton spat. "Just because I made one lousy mistake!"

"A mistake, Peyton, is kissing him. A friendship-ender is going out with him," Haley said, trying to fight back her tears and the urge to run away. This scene was just too damn familiar.

"Do you really want us to not be friends any more?" Peyton asked, her voice breaking. "Do you really?"

"If I hadn't heard about what you did to Lucas _twice_ then I would say hell no," Haley said, her anger rising. "If you could own up to the fact that what you did hurt him beyond belief, then maybe no. But you can't! And I did hear about it! So yes, I really don't want to be your friend anymore!"

"Haley…"

"NO! You can't change my mind," Haley hissed. "It's too late for that!"

"I am owning up to the fact that I hurt Lucas! I tried apologizing to him!" Peyton protested, tears starting to slide down her face. Haley's heart broke, but her resolve never wavered.

"That turned out really well, didn't it?" she nearly spat. "Your apologies will kill someone one day."

"Well if that's the case, then I'm sorry Haley."

"I'm sorry, too, Peyton, for ever thinking you were a decent person!"

"Haley-"

"Shut the hell up, Peyton! I don't want to hear it anymore! The only reason why I came back was to tell you that Ryan's trial is the day after tomorrow. If you have any love for Lucas left in you, you will be there _without_ Stephen!"

"Haley, wait," Peyton said softly, her voice a broken sob. "I never meant to hurt Lucas. Honestly."

"I know you didn't mean to, Peyton," Haley said, her voice also softening.. Tears were starting to slide from her eyes as she struggled against them. "But the fact is, you did. Twice. And you can't take it back or apologize. It's not good enough."

"I really love Lucas."

"You have an amazing way of showing it."

Biting back anymore sarcastic retorts that would certainly ruin any last chance of getting through to Peyton, Haley merely sighed and resumed her pacing. She hadn't been aware of the fact that she had ever stopped.

"I'm sorry, Haley," Peyton whispered. "I don't know what else to say."

"It's not about what you say, Peyton. It's really not. It's about what you _do_. If you really mean you're sorry, you'll stop making out with people other than _Lucas_, the guy you claim to love."

"He told me that he didn't love me anymore. What's the point in trying?"

That was a huge blow to Haley. She had never heard that Lucas had told Peyton that he couldn't love her anymore.

"He would never say that. Peyton, he loves you more then he loves anything else in the world."

"He told me that he couldn't love me. That he wouldn't. That I should go find someone who could and would."

"Of course Lucas would say that! He was mad, hurting and upset at you! He didn't know how to deal with it, so he did what he could to be alone! Peyton, goddamn it, if you don't know that, then maybe it's better off you being with Stephen!"

With that, Haley spun and stormed out of the house in tears. She ignored Peyton's calls to wait and just kept going, ignoring the strong sense of déjà vu as she went. The one thing Haley hoped was that her former friend wouldn't get smacked by a car coming after her.

* * *

Lucas managed to get his aching leg to support his weight as he stood up. It hurt like hell, but somehow, it didn't bother Lucas as he took a couple of hesitant steps forward. The pain was still the same, but he was beginning to become immune to pain. It was no stranger to him.

"Haley, what's wrong?"

Nathan's cell phone had rung and it turned out to be Haley. Lucas knew that Nathan had told Haley everything that had happened between the two blondes, but he didn't care. He also knew that Haley had gotten pissed and was going to confront Haley. He had kept that one fact to himself, not wanting Nathan to try to stop her. Lucas knew that Haley needed it more then he did and wouldn't rest until she thought she had done what she could for Lucas. It was one of Haley's strongest suits, and one of the things Lucas loved about her.

"What? Damn it! Okay, you want me to come pick you up? Oh. Well, I'm going over there anyways. No, Haley. I need to talk to her. Yeah, if he's there I will. I promise I won't land myself in jail. Hales… yeah, he's fine. You can talk to him when you get to the apartment. What? Yeah, I don't mind. It's up to him, though. It is his apartment. Yeah, you too. I love you. Bye."

Nathan flipped his cell closed and turned back to Lucas with a sigh. Lucas shot him a questioning look, not feeling the need to say anything. Nathan would get the look.

"It was Haley. She talked to Peyton."

Lucas gave Nathan a knowing smirk.

"How did it turn out?"

"You knew, didn't you?"

Lucas's smirk grew more pronounced as he nodded.

"Damn it, you could have told me! Haley is as mad as hell right now and I could have used a little heads up!"

Lucas merely shrugged, enjoying watching Nathan pace up and down angrily.

"You going to talk to her?"

"I… Do you think I should?"

Lucas shrugged again. He turned his face towards the sky, feeling a strange sense of calm wash over him.

"Hey, Nate?"

Nathan looked at him, the anger leaving his face.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, Luke. You going home?" _Are you going to be okay_ was what Nathan was really asking.

"Yeah." _I'll be fine. Just go._

"Okay. I can give you-"

"Nate, shut up and go. I'll be fine."

Nathan smiled slightly, before turning and walking away. Lucas waited until he was in the car and was driving away before he walked back to the picnic table and sat down. He put his head in his hands and just stared out at the river, letting the familiar scene calm him from the emotional roller coaster his life was.

Sighing, Lucas stood up again, suddenly finding it impossible to stay in one position for long. He was getting hungry, so he decided to go in search of food.

* * *

Peyton knew that Nathan would be the next person who stormed through her door, so she wasn't really surprised when her front door banged open and Nathan came pounding up the stairs and into her bedroom. She had already resigned herself to the yelling no doubt would accompany those heavy footsteps.

"Why?"

The simple word caught her off guard.

"Why what?"

"God, you and Lucas are so alike it's scary. Why did you do it?"

"I had no one else to turn to."

"I didn't ask why you talked to Stephen. I don't give a damn who you talk to, Peyton. Did you have to kiss him?"

"I'm a girl, Nate."

"Thank god you cleared that up. I was wondering what you were. I had a sneaking suspicion that you were a guy! Looks like I was wrong. Lucas will be relieved. He knows for a fact he isn't gay."

Peyton couldn't help but crack a smile. This was why she and Nathan were such good friends. No matter how much they fought, they still could make each other smile, no matter what was going on.

"I don't know why I did it," she admitted. Nathan folded his arms and leaned against the doorway, his expression blank. "I was just so alone that night and Stephen was there… I would have probably kissed you if you had been there."

A teasing note entered her voice, but it didn't hide the sob that accidentally escaped. Nathan looked as though he were fighting a losing battle to not come over to her bed and comfort her.

In the end, he lost. He ended up walking over and sitting on the bed next to her, but that was it. Peyton was comforted by his presence, though. It somehow made the world a better place as long as she had someone fight it by her side.

"Did you enjoy the concert?" he asked gently, the fight going out of him.

Nathan Scott could be called a jerk, a bad ass, an annoying prick, a bully, and countless other rude names. They wouldn't all be wrong, either. But once you got through that thick shell of his, he was protective of the things he loved. And Peyton, through all her faults, was one of them. He couldn't help but want to make her feel better, even if she was the one responsible for hurting his brother.

"It was all right," Peyton said, fighting back her tears. She was losing the battle for the second time that night. "Nothing spectacular."

"Really?"

"The original Led Zeppelin was better. Much better. And the company wasn't that great."

"But you still enjoyed yourself, right?"

Peyton paused, unwilling to admit that she had a good time with Stephen. She knew Nathan would see it as a betrayal and probably get angry with her again for being so stupid. She didn't want to lose her only friend through all of this.

"Yeah," she admitted softly. Turning towards Nathan, she said, "I am a monster, aren't I?"

"No, you're not," he murmured. "Just confused. And lonely."

"You're the only one who actually gets that," Peyton said, tears slipping out of her eyes. She wiped them away.

"That's because I know you, Peyton. And Lucas will see it eventually. He's just in shock. He thinks it's his fault that he lost you."

Peyton stiffened at these words. Never in a million years would she expect to hear that and never in a trillion years would she believe them.

"How?"

The word came stiffly through her lips. She was going into shock herself.

"How…?"

"How could he be so god damn stupid? It's not his fault! He didn't force me to kiss Ryan! Or Stephen! Or go to the concert with Stephen! It was all on my own free fucking will that I did that! I'm the idiot. I'm the moronic jackass who keeps messing up everyone's life! Not him!"

Nathan had a sad smirk on his face.

"I told him almost the same thing," he said, resting a hand on Peyton's shoulder to silently let her know that he told his brother that it wasn't his fault, not the whole jackass moron thing. "But you know Lucas. He has to take the entire world on his shoulders and blame himself for everything."

"I'm so sorry, Nathan," Peyton whispered, leaning against his broad shoulder. "I'm sorry that I hurt Lucas, I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry that I enjoyed myself with Stephen, I'm sorry that I like Stephen so much… I'm just so sorry."

"I know," Nathan whispered. "I know."

It was all Peyton needed to break down in tears again. She cried herself silly as Nathan just held her and rubbed her back.

* * *

Haley found Lucas sitting on the couch, flipping absently through a thick hardback book as she walked into the house.

"You okay?" he asked, without even looking up.

"I've been better," she admitted.

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I wanted to."

"I know. I'm just saying, you didn't have to."

"Luke?"

"Yeah, Hales?"

"I'm sorry."

"'Bout what?"

"Everything."

"It's not your fault."

"It feels like it some days."

"Hales."

"What?"

"It's not your fault."

"I know."

"Hales."

"I… you want something to eat? I'm starving."

"Hales."

Haley sighed, knowing that Lucas wouldn't give up his one word monologue until Haley stopped trying to change the subject and just told him what happened.

"I told her that I hated her. Maybe not in so many words, but the meaning was clear."

Tears were forming in her eyes. Lucas seemed to sense this, for he shut the book and sat up on the couch.

"C'mere, Hales," he said. It was all the prompting Haley needed. She sat down on the couch and let Lucas wrap his arms around her, holding her close to him while she cried.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I… I just…"

"Haley, it's going to be okay," he murmured. "I don't blame you. I don't blame Peyton. She had every right to kiss Stephen that night."

"No, she didn't!" Haley protested.

"She wasn't with me. I made sure of that. I broke her heart. I had no right to go off on her about that. I had no right to go off on her about Ryan, either."

"Of course you did, Lucas!"

Lucas was shaking his head.

"She did what she could to protect me. Ryan took advantage of that. And the thing with Stephen… I pushed her to that. I didn't call her, even though I knew I should have. I knew she would be worried, but I blew her off. I was just in denial and hurting and everything else that happened."

"You trying to make me feel better? Cause this isn't working," Haley said, trying to fight against the tears. "You're making me feel guilty for losing my friend."

"Hales… I'm not going to tell you that it's okay that you and Peyton are fighting over me. It's not. But I know you did what you thought would help me and I am thankful that you're my friend. So instead of passing judgment on it, I'm going to let it slide. You two can work your own things out."

"That seems to be your saying of the year," Haley joked sadly. "You said it with Brooke, too."

"You know Brooke's old enough to make her own decisions. She doesn't need you to be a mother hen over her."

"I just can't help but remember her as the immature girl she was when you were dating her. I don't think she's able to take care of a baby, Luke. You know that she can barely take care of herself."

Lucas stiffened slightly. Haley turned to look at his face, but it was no different then before.

"Sometimes people amaze you, Hales. You just have to let them have the chance to show it to you."

* * *

The next day and a half flew by with very little incident. Haley had moved into the apartment. Lucas had given up his room and was now sleeping on the couch, against Haley's protesting. Peyton hadn't been seen at school and Lucas heard from Nathan that she was sick. It was a lie, Lucas knew, but he also knew better then to push it. Nathan had been in and out of the apartment a lot, checking on Peyton. Lucas felt immensely guilty every time he saw Nathan leave, but couldn't do anything about it.

The trial date was in front of them. Haley had told them both about it when Nathan had come home from comforting Peyton. Lucas did the best he could not to freak out about it, but he knew he wasn't fooling anybody. It would explain the concerned glances he got from Haley and Nathan as he slid into the passenger's seat that morning.

"You up for this?" Nathan asked. Lucas smirked slightly, feeling an overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

"I have to be," he said, looking out the window. "How else are you going to prove that Ryan's a dick?"

"Good point," Nathan muttered softly, obviously catching the flashback moment. Haley sat in the backseat, completely unaware of the moment.

Rain was pouring steadily as the three made their way up the steps to the courthouse. The trial started in about twenty minutes, leaving enough time for anxiety to set in. Lucas was coming close to throwing up through the nerves that plagued him Haley and Nathan kept trying to get him to talk, but nothing seemed to be working.

Suddenly, Lucas stopped the fidgeting he had been doing ever since they had sat down in the courthouse. Both Nathan and Haley looked to where Lucas was now staring intently and saw Peyton walking in. Lucas relaxed visibly as she came and sat a few seats away from them. Haley, however, stiffened out of guilt and anger. Nathan was the only one who seemed to remain the same.

"You okay?" he whispered to Haley, when all forms of questioning on Lucas failed. She merely nodded her head and turned away, but not before Nathan could see the tears forming in her eyes.

Before anyone could say anything else, the judge entered the room.

"All rise!" came the yell.

"You may be seated. Today, we are here to discuss the case of Ryan Hearst, a minor accused of assaulting and attempted murder on three people."

Ryan was sitting on the opposite side of the courtroom, obviously nervous as the judge read off the rest of the charges. It was a very long list, one that surprised the four people who were attending the trial. It included attempted rape (at that, Lucas felt a shudder go down his spine and cast a swift glance at Peyton, who was staring back with wide green eyes), creating a meth lab, selling and manufacturing marijuana, selling and manufacturing illegal drugs, and countless of other things. At the end of the nearly endless list, the judge looked up.

"There is a lot more, but I'm not going to read them all. I have all the evidence that points you to the mastermind of all these crimes. There is no doubt in my mind that you are guilty. I'm just bothering with this to make the press happy."

"What am I sentenced with, sir?" Ryan asked. His voice was polite and quiet, not at all like the angered yelling and shouting that any of the four present were accustomed to.

"You have 500 hours of community service," the judge said, weighing something in his mind. After a second's pause, he added, "To be continued by this time next year."

Ryan blanched. It was obvious he never had actually done any community service and to be sentenced with that much… Lucas almost felt sorry for him. Almost. His leg throbbed dully as a reminder that he would never forgive Ryan for what he did.

"But-" Ryan tried to protest it.

"You are dismissed," the judge said firmly.

It was by far the shortest trial any of them had ever been to. And Ryan was guilty.

If Lucas's leg hadn't been killing him at that moment and he hadn't been in shock about what had just happened, he would have gone dancing on the courthouse steps. But he managed to contain his glee as he walked out of the courtroom.

"I've got to use the bathroom," he said to his two friends. "I'll meet you in the car, all right?"

Nathan and Haley exchanged a glance, but nodded. They headed out to the car, leaving Lucas alone.

He headed to the bathroom, really just wanting an excuse to try to talk to Peyton. Someone intervened before he could go back to the courtroom and try to find her. It was Ryan. Lucas felt a shiver of rage go through him.

"Hello, Lucas."

"Hello, Ryan."

"We need to talk."

"Okay. Talk."

"I'm not sorry for what I did to you."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. It would be just too much to expect from someone who has as little class as you do."

"Do you want me to actually kill you?"

"Try to. I dare you. I have a certain ability of cheating death."

"Don't tempt me."

"What do you want to talk about if you aren't going to apologize?"

"I wanted to tell you why I did it."

"Well, then get on with it. Some of us actually have to get back to school at some point today."

"Cut it with the sarcasm. We both know you're not going to school today."

"Are you trying to bore me to death? Is that your big plan to kill me? That'd be an interesting headline: **Kid Dies When Talked To Death By Archenemies!** Ah, the reporters would have a field day with that one!"

Lucas had enough impromptu training with Dan to react to the fist coming out of left field to try to punch him the face. He ducked just in time and managed to shove Ryan against a wall, putting an arm against his throat.

"You either tell me what you want to tell me or leave me the hell alone."

"Fine," Ryan said, gasping. "But keep the sarcastic retorts to yourself."

"Fine," Lucas agreed, too curious to just walk away. A sane person would have just walked away.

"I tried to kill you because I was jealous."

Lucas felt a sarcastic retort building on his lips and cursed Haley for giving him this annoying habit. He bit his lip to keep from saying anything.

"About?"

"You. Your life. You had a life with Dan and I didn't. You also were ten times more stubborn then any person I'd ever met. You offered a great challenge. Couldn't stand to be around you, either."

This time Lucas wasn't able to keep his sarcastic wit to himself.

"You are sincerely jealous of my life with Dan? Wow, you must be gay or something to actually want to spend time with that evil bastard."

He knew that the fist was coming and this time made no move to avoid it. Instead, he blocked it with his hand, yanking Ryan's wrists together and in front of him.

"Continue," Lucas said, his voice void of all teasing. It was merely a growl.

"I… Dan…"

"Spit it out."

"Dan's my father too, Lucas. Karen had twins that night. You. And me."

"You must be joking! There was no way my mother ever had twins, you hear me?"

"Deny it all you want," Ryan said, looking away from Lucas. "But Dan's _my_ father. Not yours. Dan knows it. Karen knew it. Keith knows. Hell, even Nathan knows."

"You're lying," Lucas said, unable to fully shut the voice in his head up that said _What if he's not lying?_

"I'm not," Ryan said flatly. "And since there is room for only one of us in Dan's life, I figured you'd have to go. I didn't want _you_ messing up my chances with my real father."

"You can have Dan all you want. I don't give a damn," Lucas growled. It didn't sound nearly as hard as Lucas wanted. The pain of his mother's (and father and brother and uncle) lie was too strong. It was messing with his emotions.

"I know that you don't want him in your life," Ryan said. His emotions were on the edge. Lucas could tell just by looking at him. "But he wants to be in your life."

"Well it's my choice, isn't it? You can have Dan."

"He doesn't want me."

"Yeah, well, I wonder why. Who would want an attempted murderer, rapist, and meth addict as their son?"

"I asked him the same question about you."

"I have never attempted to murder anyone! Or rape! I was addicted to Zoloft for all of three months!"

"Really?"

Lucas stayed quiet, letting his deathlike glare answer for him. He had to get out of that courtroom. He was losing control of his emotions fast.

"Fine. Have it your way. But just so you know, I will be making another attempt at your life. I am the one for Dan. Not you!"

"You are a sick bastard, you know that?" Lucas said, his voice deadly quiet. "I should go to the police right now and tell them what you're planning."

"But you're not going to."

"No, I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because unlike you, I don't have to sink to your level. If you want to kill me, go right ahead. I don't care."

"You don't believe me."

"No. I don't see you trying to kill me either."

They stood there, glaring at each other. Neither was willing to back down to the other: that would mean they lost the battle.

Finally, Ryan looked away.

"I will kill you one day."

"That a threat? Cause I'm not scared."

"No. It's a promise."

**

* * *

**

Okay… really long chapter… hope the cliffhanger was hanger enough. I'll have another update as soon as I can.

**Sorry bout the lack of basketball in this chapter… kind of got sidetracked writing out the fight scenes. Had a little way too much fun with those. Anyways… read and review!!**


	62. The Truth

****

Disclaimer: I do not own

_**One Tree Hill **_**or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Please do not ask me if Leyton are getting back together! I've already given away all the spoilers that I can in my summer preview. The rest you will have to stand the wait and see!**

**

* * *

**

Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality

**Chapter 59**

The score was 68-43 going into the fourth quarter, with the Ravens in the lead. It was the fifth game of the tournament. The Ravens were tied for first place with Oak Ridge Academy, who they would play the following day to determine who would go to the state championship the following week.

Lucas had been leading the Ravens in their powerful leads in the past five games. He alone had been responsible for nearly half of the combined scores in all of them, making all his foul shots and baskets. Nathan was coming in a close second, coming within two of Lucas's scoring record every game. Lucas had an edge over all the players, Nathan especially; he was really ticked off about Ryan and at Nathan and at the world.

Lucas hadn't been at the apartment once in the past three days. He instead had checked himself into a hotel close to the school and didn't tell Nathan about it. Nathan had been trying to talk to Lucas a lot over the past three days, but Lucas avoided him every chance he got. He wasn't willing to talk about Ryan with Nathan just yet; on the off chance that Ryan _was_ right. Lucas wasn't sure if he could be in the same room as Nathan anymore if he found that his brother was hiding something this huge.

Two minutes left on the clock. The Ravens' starters were now sitting and their third stringers were holding their own against the tiring Pirates. The score was now 76-45.

Lucas had the misfortune of sitting next to Nathan on the bench and had no way to avoid talking to him. _Damn it,_ Lucas thought.

"Hey," Nathan began, his tone wary. He was mad, Lucas could tell. Lucas would be mad too, if places had been switched.

"What?" Lucas nearly growled. He was tired and his leg was hurting and he had no patience at that moment.

"Where the hell have you been lately? Haley's freaked," Nathan muttered in Lucas's ear. Some of the guys on the bench were staring at them.

"I've been busy," Lucas grunted, shifting away from Nathan.

"Doing what?"

"Working."

"All night?"

"I found a hotel to stay at for a while. I've been working late hours and don't want to disturb you two by my coming and goings."

"That's a bunch of crap, Luke."  
"It is what it is, Nate. Believe it or not."

"What's the real reason why you're doing this?"

"You tell me."

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

"Right. And pigs fly, right?"

"Lucas, seriously, what the hell is going on?"

"You thought I wouldn't find out? That someone wouldn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"God, you must really be stupid if you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Or maybe, there's an off chance that you're insane and are babbling psycho babble bull shit!"

"There is always that chance, but in this case it's highly unlikely."

"Lucas…"

"Would you two ladies like to take it outside?"

Lucas and Nathan both jumped. They hadn't realized their voices had been rising as they argued until Whitey had interrupted them. Then they were overtly aware of the fact that just about the entire gym was staring at them.

"The game's over," Tim put in. "We won 77-50."

"Oh," came the Scott brothers' amazing response.

The fans started exiting the gym as the Ravens headed towards their locker room, victorious.

"So," Nathan growled, yanking open his gym locker. "You want to tell me what the hell you were talking about earlier?"

"You want to tell me if there's anything you've been hiding for the past three years?" Lucas retorted.

Nathan looked extremely confused and Lucas instantly knew that Ryan was lying. At least about Nathan knowing. There was no way Nathan was that good of an actor.

"What?"  
"Never mind."

"Lucas…"

"Look, I'm sorry for ducking the apartment lately. I just… I have some things I need to work out on my own."

It was a poor apology, but it was the best he could come up with.

"What sort of things?"

Nathan was still ticked at him, that much was obvious. Lucas sighed inwardly, wondering how many more people he could tick off just by breathing. The list seemed to be getting longer and longer with each passing day: Dan, Ryan, Peyton, Kayla, and Nathan…

"Just personal things," Lucas said, shrugging it off. He yanked on his t-shirt and slammed the door shut.

Nathan's hand on Lucas's shoulder made the blonde turn around.

"Are you sure everything's okay?"

He looked slightly suspicious, which made Lucas inwardly sigh again. He knew this would probably never change, seeing as he did mess up severely the last time something happened, but he had outgrown that. And he wished people would start to see that. This whole non-trust thing was seriously beginning to get on his nerves.

"Everything's fine, Nathan."

His tone was final, determined, and offered no argument. Nathan seemed to accept that.

"Haley's buying dinner tonight. She said it was a choice between Chinese and pizza."

It was Nathan's way of asking if Lucas were actually coming to the apartment tonight or staying away as he had been doing.

"I'll be there."

Lucas knew he owed it to his brother and best friend to be there that night. It wasn't their fault that Ryan was too busy screwing with his head and he had been wrongly taking it out on them.

"Good."

"I'll buy the sodas. Or alcohol, whichever."

"Just bring some good movies. Not _The Notebook_ or the _Titanic_. Please!"

"Okay."

Lucas smirked at Nathan's plea. Haley was overly obsessed with _The Notebook_ and _The Titanic_, both of which drove Nathan up the walls. Lucas didn't mind them, mostly because he had grown up with seeing those movies all the time.

"You going back to the apartment or are you going somewhere else first?"

Nathan looked vaguely curious, though he also had other things on his mind.

"I've got work and then I'm going to the library to study," Lucas told him. It was a lie, for he was actually going to go to the public records office and see what he could dig up on Ryan, but he didn't exactly want to tell Nathan that.

"Okay. See you at six?"

"Okay."

Lucas took that as his opportunity to leave, even though Nathan seemed as though he wanted to say more. Lucas made it to the door of the locker room before Nathan finally found his voice.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to Peyton. She really needs you right now."

Lucas froze and turned around.

"What?"

"She really misses you. She told me to tell you to talk to her."

"Why couldn't she just call me?"

"She didn't want to have you hang up on her."

"I… I'll talk to her tomorrow after the game."

"Why not now?"

Nathan went into peace moderator mode, trying to make things right with Peyton and Lucas. Lucas appreciated the effort, but it was seriously getting on his nerves.

"Because I have things to do today," Lucas hedged. "Work, studying, movie night… any of this ringing a bell? I just said it five seconds ago."

"Luke, c'mon, man. You've got to talk to her."

"I know. I will. I am going to. Tomorrow."

Nathan looked slightly exasperated, but said no more on the subject.

"Fine. See you at six?"

"Okay."

With that, Lucas left the locker room and headed towards the public records office.

* * *

It was six-thirty before Lucas came through the door, looking as though he had just seen the ghost of H. H. Holmes.

"Dude, you okay?" Nathan asked from his position on the couch. Haley was curled up next to him with a textbook and the TV remote. His face froze as he caught Lucas's expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lucas lied half-heartedly. There was no dodging the bullet on this one.

"What's up?" Haley asked, looking alarmed. The TV babbled on about some foreign product that they were trying to sell.

"I, uh… I… There's something you need to know. Nathan, you especially," Lucas managed to get out.

"What is it?"

Nathan looked extremely nervous, which was saying a lot.

"I ran into Ryan at the trial," Lucas began. He didn't get any farther.

"What?" Haley screeched. "How could you not tell us this?"

"Well, I haven't exactly been around lately," Lucas said flatly, his tone expressionless. His face matched his tone.

"What happened?" Nathan asked, obviously fighting to stay in control of his emotions.

"He told me some things. Things that I have just found out are true."

"What sort of things?"

"Karen Roe had twins. Two boys," Lucas said, looking away and closing his eyes. "Their names were Lucas Eugene Scott and Ryan Brant Scott. Ryan was given up for adoption because Karen didn't have the funds or the means to support two boys on her own. Ryan was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Hearst. His name is now Ryan Brant Hearst."

* * *

Peyton flopped down beside Stephen on her couch as he pushed play on the remote. They were having their own movie night, complete with popcorn, _When A Stranger Calls_, and a ton of candy.

Just as the opening credits played, the front door flew open.

"Daddy?"

"Hey, Peyton."

Larry Sawyer leaned against the doorway.

**

* * *

**

Okay… so not the best chapter… I was seriously struggling with writing this chapter. The next chapter will be an author's note. Read and review, please!

Oh, HHH Holmes was America's first serial killer. I was watching something and it said that, so I decided to just throw it in.

I


	63. Author's Note 6

**Author's Note 6:**

**Note:**

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say, thanks for reading this story. It means a lot to me that you all have stuck around to see it out. I'm glad that I have been able to keep you all interested for so long. Hope you aren't too disappointed with the last couple of chapters. **

**For everyone's information: there will only be between 3 and 5 more chapters. The name of the sequel will be **_**Broken Hearts and Healing Minds**_**. In the final author's note of this story, I will post the **_**Summer Preview**_** section of **_**Broken Hearts and Healing Minds**_** here, so everyone can read it. **

**Cause For Celebration:**

**I have hit sixty chapters and close to three hundred reviews! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

**The Scoop:**

**So… I kind of changed a couple things around since the last author's note. Brooke has pretty much disappeared from the story, though she will eventually come back. Lucas found out that Ryan is his brother (something I had not planned on happening… really…), Stephen is now dating Peyton, the Ravens have one more game to win before they play in the state championship, and Naley is still going strong. **

**I'm not really going to go into what's going to happen in the final chapters, mostly because if you want to read the spoilers, you can go to my **_**Summer Preview**_** and read them there. **

**Comments and Concerns:**

**As I said in the author's note of the last chapter, I am not giving away if Leyton is getting back together. Yet. However, I will tell you that they won't be back together by the end of the story. **

**The chapter of my **_**Summer Preview**_** for **_**Broken Hearts and Healing Minds**_** will be posted here and not in the **_**Summer Preview. **_

**I'm glad you all are enjoying the twists and turns in the story, especially Ryan being Lucas's twin. It means a lot knowing that someone out there is actually liking the stuff I write. **

**I will try to have the next chapter posted today or tomorrow. I'm going to try and finish this story this week. **

**Songs:**

**There are no songs to report in this chapter. **

**Questions:**

**As usual for my author's notes, you have to answer questions. Don't worry about hurting my feelings; I will survive if you don't like a certain aspect of the story. **

**Should Stephen move away from Tree Hill or stay in Tree Hill?**

**Should the Ravens win the state championship?**

**Should any of the main characters (not including Stephen, Ryan, or Dan) die? If so, which one?**

**When should Brooke have her baby (should she have a miscarriage, deliver too early… on time…)?**

**What should be the 'Naley' song?**

**What should be the 'Leyton' song (reused question)?**

**What college should Peyton be accepted to?**

**Should Peyton even go to college?**

**Who is your favorite character so far?**

**Who is your least favorite character so far?**

**What do you think of the story so far and how do you hope it ends?**

**Extra Stuff:**

**-If you're still reading this, Lucasscottlover1, please update your stories! **

**-Everyone who has recently started reading this story, thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**-Everyone who has been reading this story from the beginning, thank you! You are too many to mention by single name, but I am really glad you all have decided to stick with it! I know it's extremely long, but I hope it's worth it!**


	64. Rainy Night Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**One Tree Hill **_**or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is boring. Just thought I'd give you a heads up.**

**

* * *

**

Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality

**Chapter 60**

Dropping a huge bomb that you had a second brother that you never knew about was one very effective way to get an entire room dead silent. Another was the arrival of your father who had been away for the past year and a half.

Peyton ignored the screams coming from the TV and stared at her father in shock. She hadn't expected him to come home this month: he wasn't due back home for another three.

"What are you doing here, dad?" she asked, unable to fully hide the surprise. She hoped her voice wasn't too condescending; she was really happy to see her father.

"My baby girl's birthday is in two weeks. There's no way in hell that I'd miss it for anything," Larry said, smiling tiredly.

Peyton leapt off the couch, completely ignoring Stephen and pulled her father into a huge hug.

"I'm glad you're home, daddy," she whispered into his shoulder as he hugged her back. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, sweetheart," he murmured. Pulling out of the hug, he added, "Who are you?"

He had spotted Stephen, who was in the process of turning off the television. Peyton couldn't help but remember the last time her father had met one of her boyfriends… and felt saddened at the thought.

"I'm Stephen Burns, your next-door neighbor," Stephen said, getting off the couch and offering his hand. "I'm also your daughter's boyfriend."

Larry turned back to Peyton, completely ignoring Stephen's outstretched hand.

"What happened to Lucas?" he asked.

Peyton shot an apologetic glance at Stephen, who merely shrugged.

"He, uh… we didn't work out. Too much conflict in our schedules, not enough time to see each other, that sort of thing."

"Huh. Well, you two will work it out. Never met someone as crazy about you as he was. Except maybe me, of course," Larry said with a slight smile.

Peyton shifted uncomfortably, while Stephen focused his attention on one of the pictures in the living room. It happened to be one of her and Lucas. Peyton mentally cursed herself for not getting rid of the picture earlier.

"Dad, that may be, but I'm with Stephen now. We've been dating for two weeks," she said.

"Two weeks and you already bring him home to meet the family," Larry said, his jaw hardening slightly.

"I didn't know you were coming home today," Peyton said, trying to catch Stephen's eye. He was ignoring her and he was angry. She could tell by the hunch of his shoulders.

"Huh," Larry said again. Turning to Stephen, he added, "Excuse me for being rude. I'm sure you're a really nice guy."

"Don't mention it," Stephen muttered. "I need to be going home anyways."

"But the movie…" Peyton protested.

"I need to get home," Stephen said again, his gaze becoming apologetic. "I'll come by later. Promise."

Peyton bit her lip, trying to keep herself from getting angry.

"Yeah, you better," she said, trying to sound sarcastic.

Stephen smirked slightly.

"I will," he said, before walking over. He kissed her gently on the cheek. Turning to Larry, he added, "I'm glad to finally meet you, Mr. Sawyer. Peyton has told me a lot about you. I hope to see you again soon."

With that, he left.

"Dad, why did you have to be so rude to him?" Peyton demanded, just as her father tried to make his escape up the stairs. "He's been nothing but nice to me."

"I like Lucas better," Larry admitted. "He doesn't overdo his politeness."

"Stephen was being nice!"

"I'm just saying, Lucas is better for you."

"It's not your choice."

"I'm just saying who I like better. You can be with Stephen all you want. I just want you to be happy, honey."

"I'm happy. With Stephen," Peyton growled.

"Sure you are," Larry said knowingly. "Sure you are."

* * *

Nathan stared at Lucas in shock.

"Come again?"

"Ryan is our brother, Nathan," Lucas said, his voice an unsteady whisper. "My mom… Dan… they both knew and they didn't tell me. Or you, I guess."

"How is that possible?"

Both brothers had forgotten about Haley's presence until she spoke again.

"I don't know," Lucas admitted. "But it's the truth."

"Oh god," Nathan groaned. "That guy just lives to screw up our lives, doesn't he?"

"He can only screw it up if we let him," Lucas said, his voice suddenly fierce. "And I for one won't let him screw up mine."

Nathan smiled slightly at the strong words, but he could see past Lucas's strong façade. Lucas was freaked as hell about all of this and was still struggling with the fact that his mother and Dan had lied to him for the past seventeen years of his life. Nathan was pissed at Dan, for he had never told Nathan that he had a second brother.

"What are we going to do?" Haley asked softly. "About Ryan and everything else?"

"There's not much we can do," Lucas said.

"Sure there is!" Nathan protested.

"Like what? Kill him? That won't change the fact that Dan, Karen, Deb, and Keith lied to us both about this," Lucas snapped. "Nothing will."

"This just doesn't make any sense," Haley said, shaking her head in frustration. "Why would your mom lie to you about this? Why would Deb? I know why Dan would… he's a son of a bitch, but Karen? And Keith?"

"They probably thought it was for the best," Lucas said. He looked as though he were totally shaken by this entire thing, which he probably was. Nathan felt like punching something. Someone. Dan would be preferable, but Ryan would work to.

Nathan was just about to get off the couch and storm out the door when Haley put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her in confusion. He realized that in his silent rage, Lucas had disappeared again.

"What's going on inside that head of yours?" she asked quietly. "You okay?"

"I just found out I have a brother I never knew about. One who has tried to kill the brother I did know about on more then one occasion. How okay do you expect me to be?"

* * *

Lucas walked down the road, ignoring the rain falling from the dark sky. He knew where he was going and he hoped someone else would be there to, though he highly doubted it. He really wanted to talk about what was going on with someone who would understand, someone who hadn't been in too close of quarters recently, but had been there the night all this crap started. He wanted desperately to talk to Peyton.

Lucas walked onto the familiar blacktop of the river court, feeling all his worries and fears slide out of him at the familiar scene. Even with Ryan's death threat looming over him, he couldn't help but feel totally at ease here. It was his home, somewhere where he would always be safe.

He wasn't the only one at the river court, but the other person there wasn't the one he had wanted to see. It was Stephen, Peyton's newest boyfriend.

"Hey," Lucas said, making an effort to squash the urge to punch the other guy's lights out. It wasn't easy, but he managed.

Stephen turned in surprise, obviously not expecting to see anyone here.

"Hey," he returned. "You're Lucas, right?"

"Yeah. You're Stephen," Lucas said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement of facts. Stephen nodded anyways.

"Yeah."

"How's Peyton?"

"You could always ask her," Stephen pointed out. "She wouldn't mind seeing you. She wants to knock sense into your head about something."

"I know," Lucas said. "She's pretty upset with me, isn't she?"

"No, not really," Stephen said. Lucas was surprised, not about the fact that Peyton wasn't mad at him, but the fact that Stephen was being honest with him.

"Really?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I think she's more mad about the fact that you think that all of this is your fault," Stephen said. "Not at you. She really loves you."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Lucas asked.

Stephen shrugged.

"You deserve to know," he said. "I'm not the one she's in love with. You are. That much is obvious. So if you were smart, you'd do something about it."

"Like what?"

"Talk to her. Tell her what you really are thinking, and not some half-assed excuse about why you've been avoiding her. Tell her how you really feel about her."

"I don't get you."

"There are very few people in the world who do. You are obviously no exception to that rule."

"I should be really pissed off at you right now, for kissing Peyton."

"She kissed me."

"You didn't exactly back away."

"How'd you know that?"

"I hear things."

"Look, I really don't want to fight with you right now. The Ravens need their star player if they want to make it to the state championship tomorrow and I know Peyton would probably never forgive me for punching you. So I'm going to leave with this: if you don't patch things up with Peyton soon, then it will be too late to do anything about it. Hell, it might already be too late, but still, you've got to try. I'd hate for two people who are really in love to never be together."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Which one would that be?"

"Why are you doing this? Why do you care so much?"

"I don't, not really. Not about you, anyway. But I just want Peyton to be happy. And you are going to be the thing that makes her happy."

"That's funny."

"What?"

"I was going to say the same thing to you. The exact same thing."

"Great minds think alike, don't they?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Stephen smiled slightly at Lucas, who returned it.

"Well," Stephen said, turning away. "I guess I best be going. Hope you do well in tomorrow's game."

"Thanks," Lucas said. "And Stephen?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there for Peyton. When I couldn't be."

"No problem."

Stephen turned and walked away, leaving Lucas standing in the middle of the river court.

* * *

**Okay… so once again… not the best chapter in the world. The next chapter will have some basketball, some Leyton, and some Naley action for everyone. Hope you all read and review and enjoy the story!**


	65. Five Thirty AM

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**One Tree Hill **_**or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Fourth update in two days. I must be getting good at this whole writing thing. :-) Anyways, the next chapter or the chapter after that will be the final chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality

**Chapter 61**

The alarm clock buzzed early that morning. Lucas groaned into his pillow before reaching out and slamming the snooze button.

"Five more minutes," he muttered to himself, before turning back over and falling asleep again.

Someone pounded their fist into Lucas's door five seconds later.

"Lucas! Get up!" Nathan yelled.

Lucas groaned again.

"Go away!" he said loudly.

There was a quick snort of laughter on the other side of the door, before Nathan banged it open. Bright light from the hallway and kitchen flooded the dark room. Lucas growled, before putting his pillow over his head and tried to go back to sleep.

"We've got a big game today!" Nathan said, walking over to the window and yanking open the blinds.

The sky outside was still dark and held stars in it. In the far distance, the moon was going down over the horizon.

"Dude, the game isn't until one o'clock in the _afternoon_. Not one o'clock in the morning," Lucas said, his voice muffled through his pillow.

"It's five thirty," Nathan said. "And it's time to get up."

"No, it's time to ignore the dumb ass younger brother who thinks it's a bright idea to wake up his angry older brother at five-thirty in the morning," Lucas grumbled.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Nathan said. Lucas could almost hear his smirk. "Anyways, we've got to work out. Your skinny ass barely made it through the fourth quarter the other night, and that was with Whitey sitting you on the bench."

Lucas snorted, trying to tune out the noise of his brother shifting around in the boxes of Lucas's stuff that were scattered around the room.

"Oh come on!" he yelled, as Nathan yanked the pillow off his head. "Can't a guy get some sleep in his own apartment for once?"

"Sorry, no. C'mon, get dressed," Nathan said, tossing him a change of clothes. Pausing before he left the room, he added, "Or do you need me to change you?"

He barely dodged the flying pillow as Lucas chucked it at his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've been dressing myself just fine for a while now," he said.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Haley's cooking breakfast," he said, before walking out of the room.

"Why does everyone in this apartment like getting up so damn early?" Lucas muttered to himself.

He sighed and rolled off the couch. There was no way he was going back to sleep today anyways.

* * *

Peyton awoke to the sound of sizzling bacon and the smell of frying eggs. She rubbed her eyes and blinked as she looked at her alarm clock. There was no way that could be right. Her father was not cooking breakfast at five-thirty in the morning!

Sighing, she slid out of bed, deciding to go see what the fuss was all about. She hunted around her room for a pair of clothes, not putting it past her father to invite people over for breakfast. Even if it was five-thirty in the freaking morning.

Peyton walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She blinked at the sight of Larry Sawyer singing Jimmy Buffet while spooning some scrambled eggs on to a plate.

"Dad?" she asked, puzzled by the sight. Her father never cooked breakfast and was never up at five-thirty in the morning.

"Oh, good, you're up! I was just about to come wake you," he said, pausing once in his motions to smile at her. "Hope you're hungry. I made breakfast."

"Dad," Peyton said again. "It's five-thirty in the morning."

"So?" He actually sounded confused at Peyton's knowledge of the time.

"Five-thirty. In the morning! Most sane people are still asleep at this time, not singing Jimmy Buffet and cooking breakfast!"

"Most," Larry pointed out with a wry smile. "But not all."

"Dad, why are you really up?" Peyton asked softly.

"Because I don't like wasting away the day," Larry said promptly. "Plus, there's a ton to do today. I like to get a head start on things."

"Who are you and what have you done with my father?" Peyton asked, still in shock at the sight in front of her. "My real father?"

"What do you mean?" Larry asked. He was confused again. Peyton was confused. It was way too early to be up.

"My father who likes to sleep in and put things off until the last minute possible," Peyton explained.

"Oh," Larry said, turning back to the plates. "I guess you don't want breakfast then?"

"I guess I'll eat some," Peyton said, slowly sitting down at the table. "I mean, since you already cooked some." Larry walked over with two plates full of food. He was smirking at her.

"That's the baby girl I know and love," he said, placing the food down in front of her. "Here you are. All your favorites. Go ahead, dig in while it's hot."

Then he turned and went back into the kitchen. Peyton slowly began to eat her breakfast.

"Dad, you sure everything's okay?"

"What do you mean, Peyton?"

"I mean all of this. What's really going on?"

"Nothing."

"Dad, that didn't work when I was seven. I'm seventeen now and you're still expecting it to work? What's really going on, dad? Why are you really home?"

"I got a promotion," Larry said.

Peyton's eyes widened.

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah," he said. "I'll be around a lot more. The job is just off the coast of North and South Carolina."

"Really?"

Peyton could hardly contain her surprise and joy.

"Yep."

"Dad, that's amazing! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for your birthday."

"Oh. Well, I'm really happy for you, dad. You've earned it. I'm glad you're going to be around a lot more."

"Me too, Peyton. Me too."

* * *

Lucas slowed to a walk, panting for air. He and Nathan had been running for the past three miles straight without a break. He was exhausted, after not having slept well the night before and been waken up at five-thirty in the morning by his crazy brother.

"What's the matter, gramps? Can't keep up?" Nathan teased, jogging a circle around Lucas, who merely glared at him.

"I'm fine," he said shortly. "Just don't feel like running that much this morning."

"So… if you don't want to run, what do you want to do?" Nathan asked, stopping his incessant jogging.

"Sleep," Lucas snipped. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry. It's just that… never mind."

"What?" Nathan asked, curious.

"I talked to Stephen last night. At the river court," Lucas said. "He told me some things."

"What sort of things?" Nathan asked.

"He said that I should talk to Peyton before it's too late, if it's not too late already," Lucas said. "He also said that he just wanted Peyton to be happy."

"Wow. And here I was thinking that this guy was a dick," Nathan said. "What did you say?"

"I asked him why he was doing this in the first place. Then I asked him why he cared so much. He's a really good guy, Nate. Probably better for Peyton then I ever was."

"Do you really believe that?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, of course. Why, don't you?"

"No."

"You have to say that. You're my brother."

"Regardless of whether you're my brother or not, I think you and Peyton make a lot more sense then Stephen and Peyton."

"I'm the only person whose really actually been with Peyton, Nathan. I don't know, maybe I should just let her go. See if Stephen really can make her happy. Happier then she was with me."

"You really want to do that?"

"Hell no. But if it's what she wants, then I should let her make that decision."

"You'd really be that willing to make sure Peyton was happy? Even if it meant sacrificing your own happiness?"

"If it were you and Haley, would you do it?"

"Probably not. I'm too selfish to do that. Anyways, shouldn't you let Peyton decide who she wants?"

"I don't want to confuse her."

"Giving her a choice, Lucas, is not confusing her. It's letting her make her own choices. Try talking to her, man. It's the right thing to do."

"I will. Just, not now. I will talk to her, though."

"This may seem totally random, but I've been thinking."

"Uh-oh, that's never a good thing."

"Just, hear me out for a second. What if Ryan really wasn't our brother? What if he just made up the whole thing to screw with your head?"

"Dude, I read it at the public records office. It's real. As much I hate for it to be, Ryan didn't lie this time."

"What if he forged the records?"

"Dude, he's not that stupid."

"Is he? This is the same guy who had three illegal meth labs going on at one time. And the guy who created that drug that nearly killed Haley and Peyton. He obviously has no qualms about breaking the law. What if he did forge the records? What if he's really not our brother?"

"What would he gain in forging the records? Hell, why would he even do that in the first place?"

"Because he wanted to freak you out. Granted, it didn't work very well, but still, he knew you'd be smart enough to check the records, so he made up the entire thing."

"So you're saying that all this is just some lie?"

"There's one way to find out. Well, two ways, but one might be easier to come by seeing as he's in town and not living a few hundred miles away and he might actually want to see you and…"

"I'm not talking to Dan. Never. I swore to myself I wouldn't. I'll call Keith and keep trying to call him until he answers."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll go talk to the Hearsts'. They'd know, wouldn't they?"

"Luke, just talk to Dan. It'd make things a lot easier."

"What if he's in on it to? What if he and Ryan have been planning this thing from the beginning?"

"What if he hasn't, Luke?"

"I'm going to have to talk to him, aren't I?"

"Yep."

"Damn it."

"I'll go with you if you want. Anytime you want."

"Where do you think he's living?"

"In the apartments near the library. Same as the one Keith used to live in. Why?"

"Would you mind going right now?"

* * *

Peyton left a note for her father, telling him that she'd be gone until after the basketball game and to just meet up with her there. She was going out to lunch and then to the record store with Stephen, a good way to waste the two hours before the game. He said that he wanted to talk to her about something important anyways.

Peyton locked the door to the house behind her as she left. Larry was out grocery shopping for the time being and the last thing she needed was someone to rob the place before he got back. Stephen was leaning up against her car, waiting for her.

"Hey," he said as she walked over. "How's your day been?"

"I got woken up at five-thirty this morning by my dad cooking breakfast. He told me that he got promoted and would be living at home a lot more often now. And now, I get to go on a date with my boyfriend. Things are looking pretty good right now."

"You are really amazing, you know that?"

"I've been told that once or twice before," Peyton said, smiling. Stephen smiled in return, pulling her into a hug.

"So where do you want to go for lunch?" he asked, opening the door for her as he pulled away.

"I don't know. Wherever is fine by me."

"Great! I found this really good café down near the river a couple of days ago with my mom. It has great food and the service is really good."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Great."

"So what's so important that you have to talk to me in private? Not that I mind spending time with you, I was just curious."

"You know, curiosity killed the cat."

"And beating around the bush killed the boyfriend. Seriously, what's up? And what didn't you call me back last night?"

"I was at the river court."

"I was wondering where you went. Kayla told me that you were out."

"I ran into Lucas."

"Oh."

"He really misses you, you know that?"

"How do you know?"

"I could tell."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Peyton remembered her father's words from last night. She hadn't told Stephen, but her father's reception of him had been clear.

"Because I don't want you to make a mistake by picking me. I want you to be with the person you want to be with, not because your hand has been forced or just because I happened to be there for you a few times."

"Stephen, where's all this coming from? I'm happy with you. I like you a lot."

"But you don't love me, right? It's okay if you don't."

"I really could love you."

"I know that. But I want you to be sure that you've made the right choice by picking me before you go ahead and pick me. We're here."

Peyton looked out the window. It was the same café that Lucas worked at, the same one they had many dates at. The exact same one.

"Do you believe in signs?" she asked.

**

* * *

**

So, what did you think? Read and review!


	66. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**One Tree Hill **_**or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is kind of all over the place. I had a really hard time writing it.**

**

* * *

**

Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality

**Chapter 61**

Lucas and Nathan walked up the steps to apartment 33. Lucas shoved his hands into his pockets as Nathan put his hand to the door.

"You ready for this?" he asked, sensing the elder's hesitation. Lucas nodded, not giving any other reply.

Nathan sighed and knocked on the door. There were sounds of footsteps coming towards the door, and a moment later, the door was yanked open.

Dan stood in the doorway, looking extremely surprised to see both his sons standing there.

"Lucas, Nathan, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Nathan was barely able to breathe once Dan opened his mouth. It was transparent that he had been drinking recently, and a lot. Just the sight of him made Nathan want to hurl. The once proud and crisp man had turned into a scraggly, defeated man that wore sweatpants instead of suits, and refused to shave.

"We just wanted to talk to you," Lucas said, obviously handling the sight of their father better then his brother. "About some things we've heard recently. Would you mind?"

"What? No, not at all," Dan said, opening the door for them some more. Nathan took a deep breath of somewhat fresh air before stepping inside the apartment.

Inside, it was dark and smelled as though something had crawled inside there and died. The furniture was falling apart and there were empty beer bottles all over the place.

"Wow, looks like someone had a huge party here the other night," Lucas commented, looking completely at ease in the entire setting. He looked as though he were actually seeing Dan's pitiful condition. That ticked Nathan off as he shot Lucas a warning glance.

However, Dan merely laughed.

"Yeah, it was a hell of a one too. Wish you boys could've seen it," he said, sounding wistful.

Nathan could hardly believe his eyes. Lucas and Dan. In the same room and neither were throwing punches or insults at each other. What the hell was going on?

"Yeah, so do we," Nathan said shortly. Both turned to look at him, as if they were surprised he was still there. "But we are kind of crunched for time here and what we need to know is kind of important."

"Oh, right," Dan said, as if he had forgotten why both his sons were in his apartment in the first place. Looking around, he added, "I'd offer you a place to sit, but…"

"It's okay," Lucas said, taking control of the conversation. He seemed to have snapped out of his sudden friendliness with Dan. "What we need to know won't take long at all."

"What's up?" Dan asked, sitting down in one of the only still together pieces of furniture in the room. It was a tattered old armchair, held together by duct tape and nothing else.

Nathan and Lucas exchanged nervous glances, both wondering how best to go about this. It would be only slightly awkward to just come out and demand whether or not you had been hiding the fact that you actually had three sons instead of two.

"Luke, I think you'd better take this one," Nathan muttered, chickening out at the last minute. Lucas glared at him for a second, as if to say 'thanks a lot, jerk'.

"Well, you know Ryan's trial was the other day," Lucas began. He told Dan what happened up until the part about running into Ryan after the trial. Dan just sat there, nodding and muttering things under his breath the entire time. Finally, Lucas came to the part both brothers had been dreading.

"What's this about, Lucas?" Dan asked when the blonde stopped talking. Lucas tried to take a deep steadying breath… and failed miserably in the dank apartment.

"I ran into Ryan after the trial," Lucas said, losing what little composure he had to begin with. This was going to turn nasty, Nathan could sense it. "He said some things and I think they might be true."

"What sorts of things?" Dan asked.

"He said he was my brother, Dan," Lucas said, looking anywhere but at Dan's face. Nathan, however, saw the sadness in Dan's eyes and the guilt crossing his father's expression.

"It's true, isn't it?" Nathan asked. Both Lucas and Dan looked at Nathan in surprise again. They obviously kept forgetting he was actually in the room.

"Yeah," Dan said hoarsely. "It's true. Ryan is your brother."

Lucas nearly blew a gasket. Even after living with the guy for nearly four years now, Nathan was still surprised at how angry his brother could get. He had serious anger management issues.

"What the fuck? Are you serious? How could you not tell us this? Don't you think we deserved to know the truth? Or did you think you could get out of this forever by sending Ryan far away? Well, news flash for you, it didn't work! I obviously found out! Why the hell didn't you tell us in the first place?" Lucas's voice kept getting louder and louder until in the end, he was nearly screaming at Dan. Nathan put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, trying to keep his own temper under control. Lucas shook it off and loomed over Dan, obviously daring him to say something.

"Are you done?" Dan asked, his voice deadly quiet.

This scared Nathan more then Lucas's angry outburst. Both were acting way out of character.

"Are you going to tell me why anytime soon or would you prefer it if I got my heart rate too high and died right here in front of you?" Lucas snarled. "Oh wait, you would prefer the latter so you wouldn't have to deal with your psychotic, meth addict of a son, wouldn't you?"

"Lucas," Dan said, his tone warning.

"No! Don't try to say any different! We all know it's true. You have hated me since the day I was born! And now I know the real reason why! It's because my mother gave away the son you really wanted and then got herself killed! Then you got landed with me! And you have been pissed off ever since and been taking it out on me because I'm not who you wanted!"

"Lucas, shut the fuck up!" Dan yelled.

To Lucas's credit, he didn't flinch, but he obeyed Dan's order instantly. Anger radiated off of him, Nathan could feel it.

"I didn't tell either of you about Ryan," the eldest man began. "Because I didn't know. Not until very recently, when he told me about it. I had a DNA test done."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Lucas demanded, his voice not losing the angered tone.

"You don't. You're just going to have to trust me," Dan said simply.

"Yeah, because that worked out so damn well the last time!" Lucas snapped. He wasn't nearly as angry, but he was still extremely pissed off.

"Look, believe me, don't believe me, I really don't care. You asked for the truth, I told you. Now, do you have any more questions before you leave?" Dan asked, also calming down.

"Yeah, just one," Lucas said.

Both Dan and Nathan looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Why did you do it? Why did you go along with Ryan's plan in the first place? Do you really hate me that much?"

"That's more then one," Dan pointed out.

Both Nathan and Lucas fixated him with a death glare.

"I went along with it so I could try to stop him. I was trying to save your life, Lucas. As big of an ass as I was to you, I really have tried to change," Dan said.

Nathan didn't need to hear anymore to know his father was saying perhaps the most sincere thing in his life.

"C'mon, Luke. Let's go," Nathan whispered, sensing that Dan wasn't about to say anything else. "We found out what we wanted, now we should just go."

Lucas nodded, obviously too numb to say anything. He let Nathan steer him out of the rundown apartment before he snapped back into it.

"Nate," he said softly.

Nathan had been walking a little ways ahead of Lucas. He stopped and turned back to his brother.

"Yeah, Luke?"

"Do you believe any of this?"

Nathan was silent, not sure of how to answer that. He really wasn't positive if he believed any of what Dan had said, except for maybe the part at the end.

"You know, you say a lot when you keep your mouth shut," Lucas said, sounding more like himself. There was a slight smirk playing on his lips, but there was just something off about him.

"Yeah, well, people are always saying that I say too much," Nathan said, also smirking. "You okay?"

"Not really. I think I just need to be alone for a little while."

"Luke…"

"I'll see you at the game, Nate."

Before Nathan could say anything else, Lucas disappeared down a side street and was gone.

"Damn it!" Nathan muttered, taking a few steps towards where Lucas had disappeared. He decided against going after his brother and instead headed towards the apartment. Lucas wouldn't go back on a promise. He would be at the basketball game that afternoon.

* * *

The third quarter of the basketball game arrived and still no Lucas to be seen. The Ravens were losing 36-20 to Oak Ridge Academy and in desperate need of a miracle if they were to make it to the state championship.

As if cued, Lucas showed up ten seconds before the tip-off. Whitey, who was caught somewhere between pissed and relieved, took out the exhausted second-string point guard and threw Lucas in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Nathan whispered to his brother as Lucas headed for the middle of the court.

"Busy," came the non-descriptive reply.

It was easy to tell when you were losing who your best player was, for they always came in at the last second and saved the day. Nathan was a good basketball player, but Lucas, when he was pissed off about something, there was no one stopping him. It seemed as though everyone else on the court was in junior leagues and Lucas was in the NBA. Oak Ridge didn't stand a chance against the elder Scott brother.

"Time out!" Nathan called when they were about halfway through the quarter.

"What is it, Scott?" Whitey asked as the teams huddled up for their final thirty second long time out.

Lucas was off in his own world, staring into space. Well, maybe not into space, Nathan corrected himself as he followed Lucas's gaze. Peyton was standing on the sidelines, in full cheerleading uniform, staring right back at Lucas.

"Everyone, if you want to win this, just pass it to me or Lucas," Nathan said. Whitey looked like he was about to object, but Nathan cut him off. "Please, coach. It's the only way we're going to be able to win this thing."

Nathan and Tim had been the only two responsible in the first half for the Ravens' points. Tim had taken himself out of the game with an injury to his ankle during the second quarter.

"All right," Whitey said after a moment's pause. "Listen to Nathan for once. The idiot actually has a good plan. Get the ball and pass to Lucas or Nathan."

"Ravens on three!" Tim yelled. He was standing on one foot, but trying valiantly to be a good sport. Nathan felt sorry for him.

"One! Two! Three! RAVENS!" the team yelled. Lucas actually joined in, once he took his gaze off of Peyton.

The rest of the quarter passed by quickly. The Ravens managed to catch up and even fly past Oak Ridge Academy. Lucas kept sinking his three pointers and no one was stopping Nathan when he drove to the basket. It was like being back on the river court all over again, when it was just they and the rows of invisible players.

Still, Nathan was exhausted and soon fell behind. He was lagging at the start of the fourth quarter and missed three of his five attempted shots. Lucas, however, took control of the game. The rest of the team seemed to understand to, for they started passing only to Lucas. Oak Ridge never caught a clue.

The game ended with a final score of 42-36, Ravens victorious. Lucas, the hero of the game, didn't stick around for the celebration that started in the gym. He seemed to have an agenda of his own. He seemingly disappeared right after he had scored the final point.

* * *

Peyton said good-bye to all of her cheerleading friends and gathered up the equipment to put back into the storage closet until the next game. She was having a hard time juggling the pom-poms, the keys, the banners, and everything the cheerleaders had brought with them. It was annoying, being captain and getting stuck with the clean up duty.

"Shit!" she cursed as she tripped over her feet and fell to the floor. Everything went flying and she ended up with a bruised chin.

"Need some help?" someone asked.

Peyton looked up into the all too familiar blue eyes of Lucas Scott, who was leaning casually against the wall. He had a blank mask on his face, covering up all the emotion he felt.

"S-sure," Peyton agreed, trying to catch her breath. She had forgotten just how breathtaking looking into Lucas's eyes could be.

Lucas smiled gently, before reaching down and picking up an armful of the cheerleading junk that Peyton had just dropped all over the floor. He also picked up the keys for her.

"Don't want to lose these," he said quietly, handing them back to her.

Peyton smiled back, trying to remember how to talk properly without sounding like an idiot.

"No, that would be bad," she agreed, realizing just how stupid that sounded. She mentally berated herself for being so captivated by his presence. She was with Stephen now; Lucas shouldn't affect her this way. But she knew that just because something shouldn't happen, didn't necessarily stop it from happening.

"Some game, huh?" Lucas asked, obviously making an attempt at polite conversation as he started walking down the hallway. Peyton followed him after she picked up all the stuff she dropped.

"Yeah," Peyton said, her voice a mere echo. "Where were you for the first half?"

"I lost track of time at the river court," Lucas admitted. "I had a lot of things on my mind."

They had reached the storage closet for the cheerleading things. Peyton unlocked the closet and shoved all the things she was holding back inside.

"You can just put those anywhere," she said, taking a step back. She enjoyed being that close to him a little too much.

Lucas did as he was told and Peyton gently shut the closet when he stepped back.

"I know this is probably completely awkward and everything," Lucas began. "But would you mind going on a walk with me? There're some things I need to talk to you about. A lot of things, actually."

Peyton was surprised at the offer, but hid it well. She couldn't stop her heart from soaring twenty feet in the air at his offer.

"Yeah, sure," she said, unable to say no to him. She knew that her father and Stephen were probably waiting. Stephen would more then likely mind if she kept him waiting… especially if she told him why. Larry would probably be ecstatic… but she drove all thoughts of both of them out of her mind. She was getting what she wanted all along. A chance to talk with Lucas.

* * *

**Not the best ending… but that was the best place to chop it off. The next chapter, unfortunately, will be the final chapter. Read and review!**


	67. Ryan's Last Stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**One Tree Hill**_** or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: This chapter was the hardest I have ever had to write. I'm not sure if I really like the way it turned out, but you guys can be the judge.**

**Author's Note 2: There will be an author's note coming up soon to finish wrapping up the story.**

**

* * *

**

Overdose of Pain, Onslaught of Reality

**Chapter 63**

Lucas was quiet as he led the way through the now empty school hallways and to the nearest exit. He knew Peyton was waiting for him to start the talking, but what words he had thought of to say had gone out of his head the moment he started talking. So, instead of trying to get across what he was trying to say and sounding like a complete idiot, he stayed quiet, trying to remember the brilliant speech he had lined up to say that would let Peyton understand that he still loved her, but wouldn't hate her if she didn't choose him.

"Luke?"

Lucas was pulled out of his thinking by Peyton's quiet voice. She had stopped walking and he realized that they were at his car.

"Do you mind if we walk? I promised Nathan the car," Lucas lied quickly. He didn't want to spend this conversation in the car. He needed a way to escape if this ended badly, which it probably would.

"Yeah, sure," Peyton agreed.

Lucas knew that she wouldn't offer her car; her father needed a way to get home and Stephen had brought her to the game. Lucas felt a slight pang of jealousy towards Stephen, and then immense guilt that it was his fault that Stephen was ever with Peyton in the first place.

_The story of my life,_ Lucas thought darkly.

A comfortable silence had fallen over the two of them as they turned down the sidewalk and started walking west towards the river court. It felt so normal, Lucas had to force himself not to reach out and take her hand. They had done this countless of times before, that it felt strange not to be holding hands down the road.

Peyton was fiddling with her fingernails, obviously feeling the same amount of awkwardness that Lucas was feeling. He knew that he would have to start talking soon, or else she would leave and he would never get the chance to talk to her again. It was all or nothing.

"So," Lucas began.

"So," Peyton began at the same time, stopping when she realized what had just happened. She smiled embarrassedly at him, a smile that he hurried to return.

"Sorry," he encouraged, offering to let her go first. They had stopped walking again. "What were you going to say?"

"I was just- Luke, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why the hell did you ask me to walk with you? We haven't said anything to each other in close to a month and now, all of a sudden, out of the blue, you suddenly want to talk? I don't understand," she said.

Lucas flinched inwardly at the accusations, not because they weren't true, which they were, but because they made him feel even more guilty then ever.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you," he said, struggling to find a way to make what he was about to say make sense. "I wanted to apologize for avoiding you like the plague recently. I also wanted to talk to you about Stephen."

Peyton looked as though she were about to say something against the latter, but decided against it.

"I didn't mean it accusatorily or anything," she said. "Don't get me wrong, I am happy to talk to you. I just wanted to know why. So, thanks for answering that question. And you don't have to apologize about anything. I did what I did and I hurt you. I don't deserve a second chance. Hell, I blew that one a long time ago. We must be moving on to fourth or fifth by now."

Lucas cracked a sad smile as he watched the tears form in Peyton's eyes.

"For the record, I'm glad I'm talking to you, too," he said, instinctively taking a step closer to her. She didn't back away as he gently raised his hand and pushed a lock of curly hair out of her face. "And you're welcome. I do so have to apologize to you, and there's no arguing about that. I said some things I didn't mean to you when you told me about Stephen and I ignored you when I needed to talk to you. And you're the one person in the entire world who does deserve a second chance, Peyton. After everything you've had to put up with, you were willing to keep taking me back. No matter how much I screwed up, you always were there. And I was an asshole and didn't do the same for you. So, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I'm so sorry. For everything I have done to hurt you."

Peyton's eyes were full of tears by the time Lucas finished his apology. He felt close to tears himself as he waited for Peyton to reply.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, barely audible to Lucas. "I'm sorry that I kissed Ryan…"

She was interrupted before she could finish her speech.

"Peyton, no. That wasn't your fault. I know now that that kiss with Ryan didn't mean anything," Lucas said. "I'm sorry for being a jack ass."

"Don't apologize," Peyton said harshly. "It's not your fault! And I forgave you for being a jackass a long time ago. It's okay! I don't care!" Tears were forming in her eyes and she blinked, obviously not wanting Lucas to see them. It was too late, he saw them anyway.

"No, it's not okay," Lucas said, his voice sad and as quiet as was hers. "I should have believed you in the first place. I should have never doubted you. It's my fault that I miss you like hell and that I messed everything up."

"No, it's not," Peyton said, her voice firmer. "I should have never let that kiss with Ryan or Stephen happen. It's me who's sorry, Lucas. You have nothing to apologize for."

"I should have believed you when you told me the kiss meant nothing!" Lucas protested. "I was the one who broke us apart! I am so sorry, Peyton! I don't know what else to say!"

"There is nothing else to say," Peyton said sadly. She looked away, but made no move to leave.

"Would you give me one last chance?" Lucas asked, his voice a whisper. "Please, Peyton. One last chance. I'm begging you."

"I-I don't know what to say," Peyton said, her voice full of shock. It was obvious she wasn't expecting him to beg for her. It surprised Lucas, too. He was going to just give up and let her go before, but now… now that he was talking to her, he wanted to fight for her. He didn't want just to let her go anymore. He wanted _her_.

"Yes would be a good start," Lucas said, his voice relieved. She hadn't said no, Peyton knew, but she hadn't said yes either. Lucas noted this and felt his heart beginning to break.

"I can't, Lucas," she whispered, tears starting to slide down her face. Lucas was frozen in place by her heartbreaking words. He couldn't move to help her. "I can't be with you."

"Why not?" he asked, nearly mouthing the words.

"I can't hurt Stephen," she said, trying desperately to wipe the tears away. They kept streaming down her face despite her attempts. This made Lucas's heart break even more then it already was. He couldn't stand to see her cry, especially over him. "I can't. I'm sorry."

She made move to walk away, but something in Lucas made him stop her. He knew he was going to regret this later, but he couldn't end this talk on a bad note. So, sucking up his pain, he placed his hand over hers.

"Peyton," he said quietly.

She turned back to him and he nearly lost it again when he saw her face. Peyton was obviously in so much pain, pain that _he_ was the cause of. Lucas couldn't stand it anymore.

"If you say sorry one more time, I swear I'll kick you where the sun don't shine," she threatened, just as Lucas was about to open his mouth to apologize. The threat would have been much more substantial if pain hadn't marred her voice.

Lucas cracked a sad smile. Almost unconsciously, he looped his fingers with hers. He heard her breath hitch at the action, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she just gazed up at him, obviously trying to think of something to say.

"Peyton," he said, his breath hitching as he brought her hand closer to him. "I know that I messed things up too badly this time. I overreacted and I lost you in the process. I am going to have to deal with this. I know you're happy with Stephen and it was wrong of me to just demand you to give me one more chance. So if Stephen will truly make you happy, then I will let you go. You deserve to be happy, Peyton."

He let go of her hand and turned to leave. Peyton, however, took his hand back.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," she admitted, a guilty look crossing her face. "I know I'm hurting you by doing this and I am sorry for that. But I can't let you leave like that."

"Peyton," he tried to interrupt.

"Just listen to me," she insisted. "I like Stephen, a lot. But it's nothing compared to the way I feel about you. It's like comparing a little backyard band to Jimmy Eat World. There is no competition."

"But?" Lucas prodded gently. He couldn't bring himself to leave. No matter what heartache he would receive, he just couldn't leave.

"But I messed up badly with you. And as a result, you broke up with me and Stephen and I got together. I can't just end things with him because you've decided that you want me back," Peyton said. Her face had hardened into an unreadable mask, one that rivaled Lucas's own.

"I know that," he said softly. "I'm sorry that I asked for one more chance. I was… it's just that… Peyton, no matter what I do, I'm still in love with you. And being this close to you, talking to you, and just being around you makes it that much harder for me to resist the temptation to just ask you to come back to me. I'm trying my hardest, Peyton, to just let you go, I really am. But I can't deny the fact that I love you. I won't, either."

"Luke," Peyton interrupted. Lucas shook his head.

"Whenever you decide that you want to be with me again, then I will be waiting for you. I promise," he said. "I promise."

With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Peyton unable to say anything.

* * *

Nathan walked to where Haley was perched on one of the picnic tables and wrapped his arms around her, sitting down in the process. She turned and rested her chin on his shoulder and they both gazed out to the river.

The sun was just starting to inch down towards the horizon. Haley and Nathan had been at the river court since the basketball game had ended, which had been close to two hours ago. They had spent most of the afternoon talking about the game, Haley's new job at the local café with Lucas, Nathan's job as an auto mechanic, the Ravens' chances at winning the state championship, and college. College had always been a touchy subject for the two of them, especially since their dream colleges were on opposite ends of the country.

"Nathan, I love you so much," Haley said, her voice cracking. "But Stanford has been my dream since I was seven."

"You should go to Stanford," Nathan said, resting his chin on the top of her head. "You worked so hard to get in there. You are not going to give up your dream on account of me."

"But I want to be with you," Haley protested, worming herself into a position where she was looking at Nathan's face. "I can't live without you, Nathan. You've become such a huge part of my life that I can't imagine it without you. I might as well cut off one of my arms."

"It won't be that bad," Nathan said, taking Haley's hands in his own. "And you are not going to be cutting off any of your limbs. Then you'd look funny."

Haley cracked a small smile.

"But what are we going to do? Graduation is four months away and our answers to our colleges are due in a little over a month."

"You're going to go to Stanford," Nathan said firmly. "There is no arguing about that."

"What are you going to do?" Haley asked.

Nathan thought back to what Lucas had told him about sacrificing his own happiness so Peyton could be happy. He had told Lucas earlier that he wouldn't do that for Haley, but then again, he never had to. Now, he was faced with a choice of either to live his dream and go to Duke or go with the girl of his dreams to the college of her dreams. The choice was obvious.

"I'm going to talk to Whitey, see if he can get a Stanford scout to come down for the state championship," Nathan said, feeling a rush of happiness as he saw Haley's eyes light up.

"Really?" she asked, a huge smile stretching across her face. "You'd do that for me?"

"I can't live without you, either, Hales," he said, ruffling her hair fondly. "And I won't. I also won't ask you to give up your dreams for me. I'm not worth that."

"Sure you are," Haley said, her voice softening. "I'm the one whose not worthy of someone like you. Someone who is willing to give up their dreams to be with me."

"You're the most perfect person on the planet," Nathan said. "I'd give anything to make you happy. This, this is nothing."

"It is too something. It's perfect," Haley said, reaching up to kiss him.

Nathan slid away from Haley, as they broke apart. He got off the picnic table, letting go of her, except for her left hand.

"You want to know what would make this more perfect?" he asked softly, reaching into his pocket with his other hand. He had found the perfect ring a couple of weeks ago when he had gone in search of something for Peyton's birthday. It was a simple gold band with little diamonds in an intricate pattern on it. It was simple, yes, but it was also beautiful. When Nathan saw it, he knew that it was perfect for Haley, so he bought it.

"What?" Haley asked, her voice confused and excited.

Nathan smiled and pulled the ring box out of his pocket.

"If you'd agree to marry me," he said softly, opening the box.

Haley gasped in surprise when she saw the ring.

"Nathan, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes as he took it out of the box and moved to slide it onto her left hand.

"Will you marry me, Haley James?" he asked.

* * *

Lucas slowed to a walk as he took in the familiar surroundings of the river court. He felt himself instantly begin to relax as he took in the rushing river, the old basketball hoops, the court itself, and Nathan and Haley sitting on a picnic bench. He smiled to himself as he caught sight of his brother and best friend; they looked as though they were happy.

Footsteps sounded behind him. Lucas turned to find Peyton chasing after him, a determined look on her face.

"I thought I ran fast," she said, stopping beside him.

"What are you doing here, Peyton?" he asked, trying to sound normal. It didn't work out so well.

"It took me about twenty seconds after you left to realize that I was lying to myself when I said that I could be truly happy with Stephen," she said. Lucas felt his hopes begin to rise, despite his attempts to squash them.

"And?" he dared to ask, feeling his breath catch in his throat.

"I still don't want to hurt him. He's been nothing but good to me since… well, since I messed up royally. But Lucas, you're the one who I can't stand to be without. These last three weeks have been living hell for me, because I haven't been able to talk to you, see you, just be near you," she said. "And no matter what it takes, I will make up that kiss with Ryan to you. I promise."

"What about Stephen?" Lucas asked, his heart feeling lighter then it had in weeks.

"I will deal with him," Peyton said. "He will understand why I can't be with him anymore."

"Yeah, he probably will," Lucas agreed, as a smile began to form on his lips. "And Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"I am really sorry. For everything I said to you."

"I know. I'm sorry, too."

"I know."

"Shall we?"

"What?"

"Go tell Nathan and Haley the good news?"

Lucas smiled and nodded, taking Peyton's hand. He loved the way the familiar sparks shot up his hand as hers met his and they looped their fingers together.

Neither of them saw Ryan walking out from behind the trees as they walked towards Nathan and Haley.

"Will you marry me, Haley James?" Nathan asked softly.

All hell broke loose right then and there.

Lucas stepped towards the edge of the rushing river without really realizing what he was doing. Ryan chose that moment to make his appearance.

"Finally," he said, pulling a gun out of his pocket.

"_I will kill you. That's a promise."_ Those words ran through Lucas's head as the gun was pointed at him.

"Are you really going to do that?" Lucas asked, his voice surprisingly calm. Peyton was saying something to him, but Lucas didn't hear her. He also didn't hear the shocked gasp of Haley or Nathan's yell.

"Yes, I am," Ryan said, taking aim directly at Lucas's chest. "I figured that if you ended up with a bullet in your heart, there is no way you can cheat death."

"You will go to jail for life with no way of breaking out," Lucas said, feeling strangely at peace with the world. He wasn't scared to die.

"I'll live," Ryan said, smirking. "I'll also be extremely satisfied, knowing at last that the right son lived."

"You'd really kill your own brother?" Lucas asked, also smirking. Peyton let out a surprised gasp. Lucas heard and instantly remembered that he hadn't told her before. "Like Dan would care."

"I'm no longer doing this because of Dan," Ryan said, waving his gun around before replacing it to its previous position. "I'm doing this because you no longer deserve to live."

"You really are a bastard, you know that? Trying to kill your own brother."

"You are not my brother!"

"Whether you want me to be or not, you are related to me. I'd give anything to know that I wasn't, but I am."

"Not for very long, you won't be."

"Killing me won't change the truth. Killing everyone won't change the truth. You will always know and you will always have to live with the fact that you're a murderer."

"If you're dead then it won't matter if you are my brother, will it?"

"You tell me."

Lucas took an unconscious step forward, despite Peyton's protests and Nathan yelling at him. Haley was too shocked to say anything.

"Don't take another step or you won't even have time to say good-bye."

"You're going to kill me anyways."

"Yes, I am."

"So it won't matter if I do this, will it?"

Before Ryan could ask what Lucas meant, Lucas had knocked the gun out of his hand and punched the other in the face.

The gun went off as it hit the ground.

"NO!" Haley screamed, just as the bullet connected with Nathan's chest. "Nathan!"

Lucas's eyes widened in horror.

"Nathan!" he yelled, moving to go towards his younger brother. Ryan had picked up the gun again, this time aiming it at Peyton.

"Nobody move," he threatened. "Or she dies too."

"You sick bastard!" Lucas growled, tackling Ryan.

Ryan fell backwards in surprise, falling right into the river. He pulled Lucas down with him.

"Lucas!" Peyton screamed, just as both of them went under.

* * *

Haley lifted Nathan's head into her lap, tears filling her eyes as she watched his white shirt slowly turn red with blood from the bullet wound in his chest. He was already starting to lose consciousness as Haley tried to stop the bleeding by placing her hands over the wound and pressing down.

"Hales," he groaned, his breaths coming in shallow gasps. "I'll always love. Always and forever. No matter what happens to me."

"Shut up, Nathan," she said through her tears. "You're not going to die."

"I called 9-1-1," Peyton said, coming up behind them. Tears were already streaming down her face. "They'll be here in a couple of minutes."

"Peyton?" Nathan rasped, his eyes beginning to close.

"Yeah, Nate?" she asked, her voice rough with emotion. Haley felt the tears start to slide down her face as she watched the one person she loved more then anything in the world start to fade away.

"You always were a good friend. I'll miss you."

"You're not going to die," Peyton said fiercely. "Don't you dare give up."

"It's too late for me," he whispered.

"No," Haley whispered in protest. "You're not going to die."

With one final sigh, Nathan's eyes closed and his body went limp.

"Nathan?" Peyton was visibly shaking as Haley tried her best to wake him up. "Nathan, come on! NATHAN!"

He had stopped breathing. Haley felt around wildly for a pulse, but there was none to be found. Sirens began to fill the air as they rushed towards the river court.

"No!" Haley sobbed. "Nathan!"

She clung desperately to his limp hand as the ambulances screamed to a halt. Paramedics began rushing towards them.

"What happened?" one asked.

* * *

Peyton turned to the river, searching for any sign of Lucas in the dark water. She couldn't bear to look at Haley and Nathan anymore. She couldn't stand to see the sight of her best friend lying all but dead in Haley's lap as the other girl tried desperately to wake him up, nor could she watch as the paramedics tried to revive him. She hoped that Lucas was going to be okay.

"Lucas?" she called, just as a head appeared above the water.

_

* * *

_

-finis-


	68. Author's Note 7 The Final One

**Author's Note 7 The Final Author's Note:**

**Note:**

**Well, it took 364 days, but this story is finally complete! I am strangely saddened by that fact. I am going to miss writing this thing. Oh well, there's always the sequel to look forward to, right?**

**Anyways, I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. I would have probably never finished this thing without you guys. I hope I did all of you justice with that last chapter. I will have the first chapter of _Broken Hearts and Healing Minds_ posted tomorrow. It is currently going through the beta process right now.**

**So, with this final author's note, I end the story for good. **

**The Scoop:**

**So we end the never-ending story on an extremely big cliffhanger. Nathan was shot by a discharged bullet from Ryan's gun. We have no idea if he's going to make it or not. Lucas may or may not be the person who is seen in the river. Haley hasn't answered Nathan's proposal yet and Peyton has promised to break up with Stephen. Ryan turned out to be Lucas's brother after all and tried to kill him. Did he succeed? You will find out in _Broken Hearts and Healing Minds_. **

**Cause for Celebration:**

**Seriously, if you can't think of a cause for celebration right about now, then you need help. I finally finished this story and I hit over 300 reviews! Thank you all so much for helping me to get there. I hope you will be just as loyal in the sequel to.**

**Songs:**

**No songs to report in these chapters.**

**Questions:**

**So... I'm going to end this thing with questions. Please respond by review only. My PM feature has broken and I'm working on getting it fixed. Thanks!**

**1. Who do you think is the person Peyton sees in the river?**

**2. If Nathan lives, what should Haley say to his proposal? **

**3. What do you hope is going to happen to Ryan?**

**4. What do you think should happen to Dan in the sequel?**

**5. What was your overall opinion of the entire story?**

**6. What was your favorite part about the story?**

**7. Who was your favorite character?**

**8. Who was your least favorite character?**

**9. What was your least favorite part about the story?**

**10. Out of ten, what number would you give this story?**

**So, answer the questions if you would, please. Otherwise, I hope to see you all again in the sequel!**

**Oh and I decided to just wait before I do the Summer Preview thing of _Broken Hearts and Healing Minds_. I decided that it gave way too much away about the first couple chapters of the story. Sorry! **

**Once again, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me that you took time out of your day to focus on what I had written. Without you all, I would have given this up a long time ago and would never have made it to sixty-three chapters or over three hundred reviews. So thank you. You are way too many to mention by name, but to all those that have reviewed and offered encouragement, I would like to give you all a huge virtual hug. **

**That's all, folks!**

**Lucas Scott 22 3 **


End file.
